


Down with the Sun

by lilarin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 197,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1104 AD: The powerful Lord Aizen secretly reaches out for the King's crown. But according to a prophecy, the lord only will be able to achieve his goal with a living heir. The prophecy also states that only one woman is capable to carry a child to terms for him. When the woman is found, Lord Aizen sends out the most trustworthy and loyal of his ten knights, to bring him this precious woman. This knight, the fourth in rank, is a cold and emotionless man who is marked and burdened with a dark mystery of his own. Yet the woman, who he is ordered to serve and protect her virginity and pureness for his lord, is able to touch the Fourth Knight’s cold heart and soul. The longer he knows her the more his loyalty towards his lord is put in question. In the end the always loyal Fourth Knight has to decide between loosing his honor or the woman who has become connected to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: My native language is German and this is my first fan fiction written in English. The story reflects my love for historical tales and the Manga series Bleach. Though, the vocabulary and the wording I use, still is limited, in regards to many other writers, I nevertheless hope that reading this piece, might become an enjoyable journey for you.  
> Every chapter was revised and corrected by OveractiveImagination39, a good friend, who is a native English speaker and teacher. For the grammar and spelling errors we might have missed, I kindly apologise in advance.
> 
> OveractiveImagination39 is a very talented author and her stories are much better than mine. I highly recommend to check them out:  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1122457/OveractiveImagination39 
> 
>  
> 
> Though most of the characters I use in the story are taken from the Anime and Manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo, I believe it not to be necessary to be familiar with this series, because the story takes place in the Middle Ages and also can stand on its own.

## Prologue

The Middle Ages were a dark and cruel time. Most things were just a mystery to the ordinary people and deeper knowledge of science, medicine and mathematics was only available for the members of the church, the noble and the ones who traveled far. Therefore, everything that could not be explained was either the work of God or the Devil. At least that was what the Christian church wanted everybody to believe. But no matter how hard they tried, the old beliefs died hard and so many people still had faith in the ancient gods; fairies, dwarfs and other creatures who were supposed to live secretly among them.

Each individual life, however, had little value, and those of the ordinary people were worth nothing at all. Those simple people who could not fight for themselves where happy when protected by a merciful, fair-minded lord. Yet most noble men only kept an eye on their own interests and the king, who better should have kept a watchful eye on them, ignored their quarrels and fights and did not interfere as long as homage and fealty were paid to him.

 

## Chapter 1: The Prophecy

The orange light of the sunset made the endless sea of grass, which covered the plain as far as an eye could see, look like a wasteland. The absence of bushes and trees made it impossible for anyone to approach the impressive white castle, positioned within the center of the a small hill, unseen.

A slight breeze rushed across the blades of grass making them dance around in waves. It carried on it the scream of a woman in agony, disrupting the otherwise halcyon end of the day.

With a deep sigh the shepherd turned his gaze again towards the white castle in the distance, unable to ignore the screams that rang out for hours and hours. Then another short, high pitched cry followed and alerted the sheep to look up as well. However, after some moments of silence passed, they continued their browsing without any hesitation.

 

+o+o+

Henna brushed the strands of her sweat soaked hair out of her face and left her lady's privy chamber. Behind her the room and everybody in it was very quiet now. She shivered from exhaustion and rising fear. Her hands and clothes were covered with blood and the wind whistling though the open windows of the large antechamber was unable to remove the smell of it.

While her mother proudly had served the former lord as First Midwife, like her grandmother had done it before and she was doing it now, Henna no longer was able to feel honored by the heritage of this position.  
For she had seen too much suffering and blood - today included – and she was unable to do anything to stop it, no matter how hard she tried. Nevertheless, she was also aware that with the death of every woman in her care, her own life was put at stake as well.

Carefully, Henna approached the tall man standing at a window across from her, "My Lord Aizen," she said, trying the best she could to hide the fact that her voice was trembling with growing fear. "I am deeply sorry to inform you that our lady just died in childbirth."

Lord Aizen, the former lord's only child, recent ruler of the country of Hueco Mundo and builder of Las Noches castle, did not move. He continued looking out of the window, with his hands folded behind his back. After a long, tense moment passed, without any change in his position, he asked, "And the child?"

Henna had prepared herself for this question but she still flinched at the sinister tone of the lord's voice and nervously began to wring the bloodstained fabric of her apron. She took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart, attempting to gather the courage to answer.

However, she never got the chance to speak. The man, she had called as last resort, and who had arrived only a moment before the lady's demise appeared right behind Henna. He shoved her to the side and announced with a snort, "The child is also dead. If you had called me earlier he might have survived."

Wearing an absurd pinkish turban on his head together with a white caftan, the sly man seemed rather out of place. Henna's eyes grew wide watching how he wiped the blood off his curved sword with a cloth. After rubbing it clean, he sheathed it back into the leather scabbard at his broad belt, with a trained motion.

She knew what he wanted to point out and gulped. "But by the Holy Lord," her voice was breathless, "Sir Szayel, to cut a child out of the womb of his living mother - this is something you couldn't honestly have desired to do! It is against the law of the church and our lord would never have allowed this!"

Henna pressed her hands tightly together and bit her lip as she stared desperately at Lord Aizen´s back, silently praying the unpredictable man would agree with her this time.

"I would have appreciated a living heir, first of all," he stated though, his voice chillingly composed.

Henna felt dizzy and shifted her gaze towards the floor, hands shaking. If the lord found her at fault, she surely would have to expect punishment.

However, Lord Aizen already seemed to have moved on and no longer considered the midwife worth his attention. "You are dismissed," he said, sounding tired. Before he returned to the spot by the window that he had occupied moments ago.

At first, Henna did not believe her ears and too surprised, was unable to move. Then, as understanding of her reprieve sunk in, she let out a relieved breath, made a deep curtsey and rushed out of the room. For the time being she was safe until Lord Aizen would impregnate another pitiful woman.

"So, it seems that once again the prophecy had proven itself true," Sir Szayel sounded a bit amused as he joined his lord by the window. They both remained quiet for some time, watching the last of the blood-red sun vanish beyond the horizon.

Sir Szayel finally broke the eerie silence and said, "Honestly, my lord should stop wasting time trying to impregnate such unworthy women. Why not choose a strong and healthy brat that is already born and claim him as your son? There are enough of them out there ...," still grinning, he made a wide gesture out of the window.

Lord Aizen narrowed his eyes and stared intently at his Eighth Knight, "As you well know, according to the prophecy, I will only be able to become King with a child that is fathered from my seed."  
Sir Szayel gave no reply, he only observed how the other man started to walk around, well aware that Lord Aizen's mind drifted away once again.

This had been the third time his lord had lost his wife and unborn child in the period of three years. Rumors were also circulating that the lord had taken several maids, all of whom had died along with their babes during childbirth or some weeks before the child was even due to be born.

Certainly, Sir Szayel knew the prophecy as well as everyone else here. But he, who was a man of pure knowledge and did not believe in any kind of God, still could not comprehend how his lord could lower himself to actually believe the same as the silly and superstitious scum of the castle.

The prophecy itself was made long ago when Lord Aizen was very young. Hueco Mundo was but a small and poor country and the castle nothing more than an accumulation of some brick buildings. No one, at that time, especially Lord Aizen himself, believed in or cared for the words of the prophecy. The lord had been too busy conquering the countries that bordered his, filling up his treasure chamber with the captured plunder. His growing wealth then allowed him to build up a powerful army with ten unique knights to lead it.

In the years that followed, Aizen also managed to enlarge the country of Hueco Mundo to roughly ten times of its original size. He replaced the old buildings with a huge, many-towered white castle which he named Las Noches.

That was then, with all these achievements in place that he decided it was time to take a wife. Lord Aizen's choice had fallen upon the only child of an old lord who was tired of his duties and therefore was more than glad to accept Aizen's proposal, knowing it would bring the promise of security for his beloved daughter and his country.

She was a beautiful young woman, with a slender figure, black hair and blue eyes full of happiness. Furthermore, she was eager to fulfill her duty as Lord Aizen's wife and so her joy knew no bounds, when she realized, that she was with child shortly after their marriage. But right from the start, the poor woman felt terribly ill, and in contrast to most other women, she seemed to loose her shining beauty, the further her pregnancy proceeded. All the healers Aizen called, were at a loss as to what could be wrong with his wife. Even Sir Szayel, who called himself a proper physician and claimed to have studied medicine at the most advanced University of Ispahan, Persia, was not able to give a reliable diagnosis.

And on the day of her final breath, the only curve left on her otherwise skeletal body, was her belly in which her seven month old child died still within her.

At her funeral, it was a strange looking woman, who reminded Lord Aizen about the words of the prophecy, and that no one, not even the almighty Lord of Las Noches, would be able to escape the will of the ancient gods of this country.

No, Sir Szayel had not forgotten the ominous prophecy that lay heavily over the whole castle. Its words carved deeper with the death of every woman that had unsuccessfully tried to bear Lord Aizen's child.

Additionally during the last few months his lord's patience concerning this matter seemed to grow thinner, and he started assailing Sir Szayel with awkward questions about what could have caused the women's illness and their deaths. But he was not able to give his lord a proper and logical explanation. Even with all the medical experience and knowledge he had, he could not figure out what exactly had happened to the women. But still he believed that their fate could be just a mere coincidence, and if he would be allowed to examine their corpse properly, he still was sure he would be able to find the reason.

But Lord Aizen forbade him to do this.

To some extent the physician was able to understand the reason behind this decision. Under no circumstances did his lord want to alert neither the church nor the King of his true intentions, and therefore wanted to keep the façade of a noble man true and loyal to both parties as long as possible. This included the examination and opening of a dead body as well as to cut a child out of the womb of his living mother. But for whatever reason Lord Aizen decided not long ago to call for this witch, who lived not far from the castle, and question her about the origin of the prophecy. It was this action that gave Sir Szayel a cause to be slightly worried for his Lord's sanity

Lord Aizen stopped his wandering and gave his knight a thoughtful look.

"Szayel, as soon as Sir Starrk returns to Las Noches, tell him I want to speak with him about the ballad he heard recently about this particular woman."

"Yes, my lord, as you wish", Sir Szayel let out a deep sigh, bowed and left the room.

According to the prophecy only one woman would be able to carry a healthy child to term for Lord Aizen. That was the woman who caught the sunset in her hair and the starry night in her eyes.

 

+o+o+o+

 

The field of cherry trees behind the old and venerable castle was bathed in the soft orange light of the setting sun.

Between the trees, two young women stood side by side watching a butterfly playfully gliding around on the gentle breeze of a late spring day.

"Ah, what a halcyon end for a day", the shorter one of the two women announced while adjusting her veil. One side of the delicate piece of silk was about to fall out of her raven-black hair. Then she clapped her hands and smiled brightly to the auburn haired woman next to her. "Come on Orihime. Let's practice the wedding carola one more time, before we have to go back for the supper"

Orihime nodded and returned the smile, "Certainly, my Lady Rukia as you wish," she said, making a playful curtsey before she stepped aside to face the black haired women, leaving some space between them. Then both were holding out their arms to the sides, like they wanted to take the hands of other imaginary dancers.

Lady Rukia started singing in a well balanced, melodious voice,  
 _"Come, come, my love,_  
 _I long for you_ ,  
 _I long for you_ ,  
 _Come, come, my love."_

Orihime joined her at the second verse,  
 _"Sweet rose-red lips,_  
 _Come and make me better_ ,  
 _Come and make me better, sweet rose-red lips."_

Both clapped their hand, and started dancing around in a circle with small steps, alternated with some low jumps, singing the next verses together.

Orihime watched Rukia while they were dancing. They practiced the carola so often in the last days that Orihime knew every step by heart. The ends of the ribbons that decorated Lady Rukia's fashionable velvet grown moved gracefully around her petite figure. Her movements were full of elegance, her eyes full of determination and her cheeks covered with a light blush. But Orihime was sure this was not a result of their dancing. Rukia was without doubt thinking of Ichigo again, the twenty year old son of Orihime's foster father Master Isshin.

Recently Lord Byakuya, Rukia's older Brother, leader of the Kuchiki country, and heir of the venerable castle behind the cherry trees, had given his permission to Ichigo and allowed him to court his sister, Lady Rukia officially. Unofficially, a date for their wedding was also already set. It would take place on the next full moon after Midsummer.

Thinking of this made Orihime immediately feel a stitch of jealousy. Rukia had everything that she didn't. The lady was so confident, did all her tasks with such determination, and whenever she made a decision, she never faltered. Most of all Lady Rukia was the only one who owned Ichigo's heart; the heart that Orihime wished to be her own for quite some time now. It began when her brother had left for his journey to the orient, and then grew even stronger as her world had shattered shortly upon her brother's return, when illness had claimed his life. It was her love for Ichigo that helped her to withstand the pain and loneliness and carry on.

But the ungrateful feeling of jealousy never lasted for long. It rapidly turned into deep sorrow because Lady Rukia also happened to be Orihime's best friend. Tears were once again rising up in her eyes and she unconsciously stopped dancing, in an effort to suppress the crying.

Rukia terminated her movement as well, worried about her friend who seemed all of sudden to be overwhelmed by sadness. She approached Orihime who stood there, head low, so that her auburn hair was covering her face.

"Orihime, dear?" she asked touching the other woman's arm slightly, "Is something the matter?"

First Orihime gave no response, and then came a small sob and she looked to the lady with a faint smile, "It is nothing … I was just thinking about my brother," which was not a complete lie, but not quite the whole truth either.

Lady Rukia continued to study Orihime's face, but after a moment she gave her a knowing smile, "You really need not to worry about your future. My brother will allow me to take you as my companion. Be sure, there will be a lot of young men at our court as well as at the King's, which we will visit together as well." Rukia reached out to lift Orihime's chin softly with her hand, "You are so beautiful, no doubt you will touch every man there and easily find one with a good and loving heart."

Orihime gave her a look of disbelief. She never considered herself to be beautiful. Lady Rukia noticed Orihime's look and took a strand of her hair to hold it into the light of the setting sun. "Your hair looks like the sun itself had painted it, and your amazing eyes are like a cloudless sky in the night with stars shining in it."

Lady Rukia's speech was interrupted by the sound of the bells from the Kuchiki castle which where calling everybody to the evening prayer that took place before the supper.

The lady grabbed Orihime's hand excitedly and began to pull her towards the castle. "Let's hurry or we will be late."

"By the way," the lady said, as they walked through the field of cherry trees back to the castle, with an amusing voice, "Have you heard that there indeed is a ballad going around which praises you as the woman who caught the sunset in her hair and the starry night in her eyes."

Orihime blushed, which caused Lady Rukia to laugh. But the auburn haired woman's embarrassment didn't last long and she couldn't resist joining in, their laughter a joyous melody carried across the darkening sky.

 

+o+o+o+

 

  
**Explanations:**  
Part of the contract between a lord/king and his vassal. The vassal was required to give the lord homage and fealty. This most often meant monetary and military support. It also pertained to special duties, like serving on the lord's court.

A scabbard is a sheath for holding a sword, knife, or other large blade. Scabbards have been made of many materials over the millennia, including leather, wood, and metals such as brass or steel.

The most documented form of dance during the Middle Ages is the carol also called the "carole" or "carola" and known from the 12th and 13th centuries in Western Europe in rural and court settings. It consisted of a group of dancers holding hands usually in a circle, with the dancers singing in a leader and refrain style while dancing.

Lyrics: Taken from the Carmina Burana. The title "Carmina Burana" literally means 'songs of Beuren' and was given by Johann Andreas Schmeller to his complete edition (1847) of the poems contained in an early 13th-century German manuscript (found in 1803) from the Benedictine abbey of Benediktbeuern, south of Munich in the Bavarian region.  
A.N.: Even if the poems are supposed from the 13th-century, I took some parts of it to use here because I guess they could also be existed some time earlier.  
Used part in this chapter: "Uf dem anger (On the Lawn) Song No. 9/ second verse, Reie (Round dance)"  
A lady's companion is a woman of genteel birth who acted as a paid companion for women of rank or wealth.


	2. Swords

Sir Starrk steadied his horse shortly before entering the main entrance of Las Noches. The gray, heavily muscled stallion slowed down immediately, it´s ears attentive twitched backwards to his master. He passed the guards, who bowed their heads dutifully, but the knight didn't take any notice of them. In contrast the guards kept a watchful eye on the two large wolfhounds, walking on either side of the warhorse making sure that the creatures kept a secure distance. 

Having passed through the gate house, Sir Starrk rode at a leisurely pace down the broad path of the middle ward located between the outer curtain wall of the castle and it's inner wall that protected the Keep. His destination was the outer ward on the other side of the main entrance. He was on his way to see Lord Aizen to give a report about the latest siege of yet another castle his lord wanted to conquer. First though he needed to take care of his horse, which would actually buy him a little more time to sort out his thoughts for the difficult meeting to come. Especially now, as he had heard that his lord's last wife had been buried a few days ago. The circumstances of her death and the rather uncharitable funereal for the wife of a wealthy lord had been the main topic at the Inn where he had spent the last night. 

This, along with the fact that the siege was not going too well, something which had never had happened before under Aizen's leadership, would surely displease his lord immensely. 

To be honest, the Seventh Knight Zommari, who was in charge of the siege, had lost more than half of his men in several unsuccessful tries to bring the castle down. Now he asked for more soldiers and larger siege engines to finish his task. 

Sir Starrk passed the castle's chapel on the right before leaving the postern gate and crossing the wooden bridge over the ditch to enter the outer ward. Right before he rode through the gate he heard the sharp clang of clashing swords. A small smile escaped his rather handsome face as he discerned who the two fighters were; their styles revealed merely by the sounds of the battle. 

The obstinate black haired idiot would never learn, he thought while approaching the center of the outer ward; an area which also served as training ground for the ten highest ranked knights of Lord Aizen's army. 

The fight that took place there right now looked quite unfair to the eye of an uneducated observer. One knight, a very short man with black hair, wore only a chainmail shirt for protection. Rather inadequate it would seem to most, as it only covered his upper body, protecting his arms as far as his elbows, and his torso down to his tights. He watched his opponent carefully; his green eyes intense as he gauged the man's moves. In one hand he held a broadsword. 

The other was a much larger man whose body was completely protected from head to toe by chainmail armor. He used both hands to wield an impressive and much larger greatsword. The only disadvantage he seemed to have was his limited vision; having lost one eye in a previous battle, the socket covered by a patch. 

The men steadily circled each other. Both were lanky, but the shorter knight was pale, giving him a rather unhealthy appearance, which made one believe he truly would be the weaker of the two. Yet as the larger knight suddenly swung his greatsword with brutal force at the smaller man, it became evident that the weakness was merely an illusion. The strike only managed to hit air. 

Waiting for the right moment the green-eyed man had simply stepped aside without the need to hurry. The wielder of the greatsword cursed and took up his stance again. 

Sir Starrk descended from his horse and gave the reins to one of his squires. The boy had come over as soon as he was aware of his master's presence. 

"Take the dogs also," Sir Starrk said giving a small sign towards the wolfhounds to command them to follow his squire. The boy bowed and waited for the dogs to stand up, and then led the horse and dogs towards a stable on the other side of the fighting area. 

Sir Stark turned around and walked over to meet some other knights who were also watching the fight. But only the oldest one of them actually studied the movements of the fighters carefully. He was a bulky man with two scars across his face and was wearing a coat made out of bearskin. The others, two men and one woman, were standing a few steps away from him. They were merely eying the fight every now and then; otherwise they were engaged in a conversation of their own. 

"The fool will never learn. Wouldn't you agree, Baraggan?" Starrk greeted the older man. With a small smirk on his face he placed one hand on the broad shoulder of the elderly knight, who only gave a huff in response. 

"Tse, he needs to end this soon. Standing around, watching him play like this has left me thirsty as hell," one of the men broke from his conversation and addressed Starrk. 

"You are always thirsty as hell, Grimmjow," the blond woman remarked quietly. Quite unusual for a female, she was also dressed in a full featured chainmail armor that covered her entire body; the weapon fixed to her belt was a broadsword, too. 

"Come on bluebird; admit that it's not only a drink you desire, but also the chance to lay your hand on the maiden who serves the mead." The speaker's voice was laced with sarcasm as he turned his head towards the knight named Grimmjow. 

The outspoken man grinned widely and stroked one hand through his nearly shoulder length hair that was made up in uncounted little braids with small azure feathers tightly woven into them, making his locks appear almost blue. 

"At least, I have something women like to look at, Aaroniero." A foreign accent now was clearly audible in his words as he waved with the hand over his face before he openly laughed at the other knight. 

Sir Aaroniero turned his deformed face which was hidden under a leather mask to the other side, 

"Bastard," he hissed before stepping angrily away. 

"Watch!" the old knight exclaimed out of sudden, drawing the other's attention back to the fighters. 

"He is losing his temper again. This is why he will again not be able to win this fight. Once more he forgets to use his brain. Instead he lets his emotions get the better of him. This should also be an example for you Grimmjow! You fight in much the same way and far no better than this one-eyed fool." 

Said knight lunged at his pale opponent, his sword swung high in an attempt to hit the other man's head. The smaller man raised his own sword above his head, tilted it over his left shoulder, hilt up; its point now showing towards the ground. The greatsword was blocked, but not only that, the angle in which the broadsword was held was so calculated that the taller man's blade was deflected and slid down the other sword's blade to meet the ground with full force. The one-eyed, lanky knight nearly lost his balance completely and got in danger of following the way of his sword towards the ground. Again he cursed loudly while he immediately turned around and rushed towards the smaller opponent who had taken a few steps back. 

With an angry shout the greatsword was now swung even higher in the air in another attempt to cut the other man in half. But the pale knight suddenly jumped forward and taking advantage of the wide opening, came to stand directly in front of his much larger opponent, whose movement was stopped by the simple placement of the pale knight's left hand against the other knight's breast; a preventative measure to keep him from piercing through the other man's head. But he could not avoid the point of his broadsword cutting into the bottom side of the larger knight's unprotected chin. A droplet of blood already began to make its way slowly down the shimmering blade. 

Fury blazed in the larger knight's eye when he finally pulled back, breathing heavily. He glared at the much weaker looking man, who in contrast was completely calm; his breathing even. Not a trace of emotion could be seen on his face. Then the pale knight lowered his sword but still kept his attention on his opponent. 

"We are not finished yet, Ulquiorra!" the one-eyed knight said with a toothy grin as he took up his stance again. 

"Nnoitra, it is enough. You have lost," Sir Baraggan stomped towards the fighters. "And as long as you continue to be unable to control yourself, you do not even deserve to be called the Fifth," the old man scold angrily. 

"Unfortunately the Sixth is doing even worse in this matter than you. So consider yourselves lucky to keep your current rank for the time being. But the day will surely come when this weakness will cost you both your heads," he added, giving Sir Grimmjow the same angry look. 

The one-eyed knight continued grinning but finally gave up his stance and placed the blade of his sword leisurely back at his shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, old man. This little dwarf has no heart, that's why he can't get angry. Everybody knows that. No one with a heart can be so cold," he bared his teeth at Sir Ulquiorra in a challenge, who didn't react in the slightest 

After the two knights stared at each other for a moment longer, Sir Nnoitra shook his head and passed by Sir Ulquiorra, brushing against him as he made his way towards the stable. 

Sir Ulquiorra though, ignored the impolite behavior of the Fifth Knight, and gave a small nod towards Sir Baraggan before he turned around to look over towards two boys who stood silently waiting in the shadow leaning against the curtain wall. As soon as they noticed his look they started to run over. 

"Aziz, clean my sword", he ordered when they arrived, giving his weapon to the older looking of the two boys who took it with dignity. Then the knight applied his attention to the other boy and said evenly," Bram, bring me some water and a goblet with wine for Sir Szayel. He will surely be thirsty after the long way he made in such a hurry." 

Everyone followed Sir Ulquiorra´s gaze towards the entrance gate of the outer ward. The knight who used to wore a pink turban and a white caftan approached them with long steps. 

"Is there anything that this green-eyed little demon does not see?" Sir Grimmjow muttered with furrowed brow. 

"Glad you are back, Starrk," Sir Szayel said eagerly, completely ignoring the other knights presence. "Lord Aizen wants to speak to you," with that he spun around on his heels and rushed back the way he came. 

"Szayel!" Sir Starrk called out, "I just arrived and want to have something to drink. I will follow soon." 

Sir Szayel stopped and tilted his head some degree backwards only to answer sharply, "Lord Aizen desires to see you now!" 

Sir Starrk sighed and gave a small nod to his fellow knights before he followed Sir Szayel's suit. 

+o+o+

"Very well, Starrk," Lord Aizen said smiling at his first knight; his eyes though stayed somewhat unattached, "It seems that my presence is necessary at the siege. But before I leave, I want to hear the ballad you talked about with my own ears." 

His back left the high backrest of the throne-like chair bringing is face nearer towards Sir Starrk's who was kneeling before him, "Find the minstrel who performed it and bring him to Las Noches." 

Sir Starrk was surprised by his lord's request as Aizen had never seemed overly concerned about the prophecy in the past. 

"My Lord?" The words escaped his mouth without thinking. Lord Aizen leaned back again and started drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest, "You surely have heard about the latest misfortune of mine?" Lord Aizen's fingers stopped their movement and he gave Sir Starrk an intimidating look, this caused the First Knight to avert his gaze. 

"Yes my Lord, I have," he admitted with a composed voice. 

"Well, then there is nothing further to explain. Don't you think?" Lord Aizen's eyes still were set steadily on the kneeling man. Sir Starrk raised his head again to face his lord trying to give no outward sign of the awkward feeling that settled within him. 

"No, my Lord. I will have no problems finding the man and bringing him here as soon as possible," he stated firmly. 

Now, Lord Aizen's smile returned and he gestured to Sir Starrk to rise. The knight stood up with grace, bowed deeply, and turned around as soon as he was dismissed by Lord Aizen. 

Outside he wasn't too astonished to meet the Third Knight, the amazon warrior Tier. She had changed out of her chainmail armor and was now wearing a light cotton gown that seemed barley able to cover her obvious features. The deep blue dress was low-cut and gave generous sight of her ample cleavage. An embroidered ribbon ran below her full breasts, cinching the dress around her chest. The loose material flowing in an ethereal fashion around her well toned body. 

On bare feet she rushed past him towards the door to Lord Aizen's chamber. She caught the door before it fell shut, throwing it open again. Before the door came back and finally closed, Sir Starrk was able to see Tier slipping onto Lord Aizen's lap, covering his mouth with a deep kiss. 

+o+o+

Orihime was sitting on the bed in Ichigo's room. On her lap laid a white tunic made from the finest linen she had ever seen. Though the linen was a gift from Lady Rukia she was the one who had sewed the tunic completely by herself. Her hands gently stroked over the piece of cloth while her mind was somewhere else. Ichigo was still at the bathhouse cleaning himself for his night vigil in the castle's chapel. For this was his last night as a squire. Tomorrow after hearing Mass in the morning, Lord Byakuya would appoint him to be a knight. On the bed beside her also laid the red surcoat on which she and Lady Rukia together had embroidered the Kuchiki castle's coat of arms with gold yarn; a branch with some cherry flowers. 

A soft knock at the door brought Orihime back. She rose from the bed with the tunic in her hands. 

"Yes, please come in," she softly said. 

The door was opened and Ichigo entered the room. He was wearing some tight black wooden pants and black leather shoes, as it was required for the ceremony at the vigil. But his upper part was naked and Orihime couldn't help but to blush slightly at the sight of Ichigo's well toned body. The touch of tan on his skin gave him an overall strong and healthy looking appearance. With a genuine smile on his face and sparkling eyes he walked over to her. 

"Raise your arms, please, so that I can put the tunic on you," she said avoiding his gaze as he came to stand in front of her. But Ichigo did not do what she had requested of him. Instead he just waited silently until she looked up. 

"What is bothering you, Orihime?" he asked, still smiling with soft eyes, "You know you can tell me everything." 

But Orihime was not able to answer his question. How could she. What should she say? She could not tell him her feelings or that she wished to be in Lady Rukia's shoes. 

So, she just lowered her gaze again. Ichigo then gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "I will be there for you, always, even if I marry Lady Rukia. I still will protect you as well as my father and my sisters." 

He raised his arms so that Orihime was able to slip the tunic over. Then she pulled carefully on the bound of the neckline to minimize it and tighten both ends of the bonds in an accurate loop. 

Before she was ready Ichigo took hold of her hands, "Orihime, please look at me," he whispered gently. 

"You can stay here as long as you wish. You are such a great help for my father. In some ways you are a better physician than he is. You have a much better understanding of the knowledge your brother brought back from his journey and was able to teach us before he died." 

Orihime´s eyes meet his for a moment before she began to free her hands from Ichigo's hold. 

"You have to put on the surcoat and get ready. There is not much time left. Everybody is already waiting for you at the chapel," her voice was low when she took up the red surcoat to hold it in front of her. 

Ichigo once more opened his mouth to say something but then he stayed silent and just waited for Orihime to pull the surcoat over his head. Which she did. 

Before she could step back, Ichigo took her hands again in his and kissed them gently, "Thank you Orihime for your hard work on these clothes. I will always wear them with pride." 

This time Orihime looked at him and returned his smile. Ichigo's eyes lit up seeing her usual happy expression returning. 

"I will meet you then at the chapel," he said with a nod and left the room. 

+o+o+

Together with Ichigo's two little sisters, Orihime took the shorter way through the smaller postern gate of the Kuchiki castle to get to the chapel. A large crowd already had gathered in front of it. Because most of the people recognized them, they could easily pass through and take their place at the front. Some moments later Ichigo entered the main gate at the other side of the castle's middle ward. The path he had to walk was lined on both sides by the knights who already were serving Lord Byakuya. In their hands were torches. Their brilliant light illuminated Ichigo's way and reflected off the brightly polished shield and sword being carried by two men that were following one step behind him. 

The shield was carried by Chad, Ichigo's best friend, and the head of Lord Byakuya's stables. Beside him, Ichigo's father carried the sword. His face beamed with utter pride for his son. 

The three men walked solemnly down the path towards the chapel where Lord Byakuya, Lady Rukia, and the Priest along with his two helpers were waiting. While there was a serious expression on Lord Byakuya's face, a lovely smile was set upon that of Lady Rukia. 

Beside Orihime Yuzo, the blond soft-spoken one of Ichigo's sisters, was too excited to stand still, and stepped from one foot to the other craning down the path towards the main entrance. 

"I can see him," she suddenly burst out, "Oh, doesn't Ichigo look noble? Karin do you see the shield and the sword. They are so beautiful! " 

Yuzo grabbed one of her sister's arms and started excitingly pulling it. This caused Karin to give her an annoyed look, "Calm down, silly. No reason to be so excited. Everything you see is a gift from Lord Byakuya because our idiot of a father is not able to charge proper fees for his work." 

Yuzo let go of Karin´s arm and stared at her startled, "But you can't say such things..." 

"Father should at least have bought Ichigo's clothes, yet he does not even feel ashamed that he could not afford it," Karin glared at her sister who looked up to Orihime for support. 

"Karin, Yuzo is right," Orihime tried to conciliate, "Your father is an honorable man with a lot of empathy for those who are too poor to buy proper treatment. That is not a bad thing." 

"We would be indigent, our lives meaning nothing, if father had not the luck to save Lord Byakuya's life in the past," Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest, "It is only because the lord felt indebted to our stupid father that Ichigo is now here dressed in expensive clothes, with a sword and shield as well, and is able to have the honor to become a knight." 

After taking a deep breath the girl faced Orihime and added, "And the reason that Lord Byakuya allowed him to marry Lady Rukia." 

Orihime looked away towards Ichigo who had arrived at the chapel. The shield and sword were taken by the helpers of the priest and brought into the building. Chad and Ichigo's father stepped back while Ichigo bowed before Lord Byakuya and Lady Rukia. He then received a short blessing from the priest before he entered the chapel. 

"What does Ichigo have to do now?" Yuzo asked Orihime, ignoring her sister. 

"He will kneel before the altar where his shield and sword is placed and pray for ten hours to clean his soul like he had cleansed his body before," Orihime smiled assuring to the blond girl. 

"I hope he will not fall asleep," Karin muttered keeping up her bad mood, but again she was ignored by her sister and Orihime. 

"Tomorrow morning we all will join him in the chapel to hear Mass, including a detailed sermon on the duties of a knight. Afterwards the priest will bless the shield and sword and than we will go outside where Lord Byakuya will conduct the knighthood ceremony," Orihime continued her explanation. 

"And after that everybody has to call him Sir Ichigo," declared Master Isshin, Ichigo's father as he join them. His dark voice vibrating of the pride he felt for his only son.

+o+o+

**Explanation:**

The Keep was the inner stronghold of the castle. It was usually either square or round. The keep was the center of castle life, often serving as the lord's residence, and was usually the place of last refuge when defending the castle 

A curtain wall is a defensive wall between two bastions of a castle or fortress. 

Greatswords were large two-handed swords. The length of the Greatsword ranged from from 50 to 72 inches, with a handle that measured 18 - 21 inches in additional length. Greatswords weighed between 6 - 10 pounds. The Greatsword featured an extended handle that allowed the blade to be used in two hands 

The length of the Broadsword ranged from 30 - 45 inches and weighed between 3 - 5 pound. 

A page is an apprentice squire. Usually at age fourteen, a page could graduate to become a squire 

Honey was used to make a sweet alcoholic drink called mead which was drunk by all classes. 


	3. True Nature

It was already dark when Sir Starrk arrived at the "Howling Fox". The only Inn in a one day riding distance around Las Noches he hadn't visited yet. Finding the minstrel had become more bothersome than he liked to admit. Tired from the long day his gray stallion dropped its head to the ground and breathed out loud as Sir Starrk jumped out of the saddle. 

As soon as the knight opened the Inn's door he was greeted by the sound of a harp and the voice he had been searching so diligently for during the past few days. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way slowly through the crowded place to a table near the area where the minstrel and his exotic companion were performing. He sat down and admired once again the alluring appearance of the dark skinned woman who alternated between entertaining her audience with acrobatic feats, and every now and then accompanying the minstrel with the tambourine. Her dark hair was put in a high ponytail, swinging seductively down her back; her amber eyes made sinful promises to the men and women watching her. 

A plump maidservant came to his table, and bent down to give him a direct look into her cleavage, "Now, my lord what can I do for you?" 

He studied her rather pleasing form, but then she gave him a broad smile, which offered him a rather unhindered view of the nasty inside of her mouth. Yet he didn't wince at the sight of her yellow teeth, riddled with black holes from decay. The knight's only reaction was to finger an average silver coin out of the hidden pocket at the inside of his surcoat and put it on the table. 

"Bring three mugs, one pitcher with wine and one with beer, some Manchet and meat. If you do not have Manchet, normal wheaten bread will do," he pushed the coin towards her, "And invite the minstrels to my table. You can keep the change for that." 

The maiden's eyes widened at the expectation of the generous tip she just had earned. "Sure my lord, I will hurry." She made a rushed courtesy and left towards the minstrels. 

He could see that she whispered something into the ear of the man playing the harp. When she got the man's attention, she pointed with a small motion of her hand towards the knight. The minstrel looked over to him and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. 

Sir Starrk was already finishing his second mug of wine when the minstrels ended their performance and bowed to the clapping audience. The blond harp player directly approached his table while the woman made her turn through the room to collect some money from the guests. 

"We feel very honored to be invited to the table of one of the famous knights of Las Noches. May I ask what we did to deserve this award?" with a mocking smile, the blond man sat down putting his harp next to the chair. 

"First eat and drink something. There is wine or beer," Sir Starrk answered studying the man on the other side of the table to get an impression how reliable he might be. 

The minstrel's clothes were nothing too special. Under his dark green woolen surcoat, which had some embroidered white rectangles at the bottom end, he wore a common white cotton chemise. Everything was clean and not too worn out. Only the sandals that the man was wearing, instead of closed leather shoes, was a little unusual. In contrast to his neat clothing the minstrel's shoulder length ash blond hair was quite messy, and his bangs were so long that they reached down to the bridge of his nose and shadowed his eyes. Starrk believed the minstrel's disheveled appearance was not without a purpose. 

"My name is Kisuke and this is Yoruichi, my lovely and talented companion. She makes sure that I will not bore our humble listeners too much with my old fashioned tales." He filled a mug with wine for himself and another for the exotic woman who just arrived at the table to sit down. Her lips curved slightly upwards revealing the hint of a smile. 

Sir Starrk held out a hand over his own mug as soon as the minstrel offered a refill. This caused the man's smile to drop slightly, but the blond remained silent; giving no indication of his observations. Instead he just placed the pitcher back at the table. 

To a less skilled knight the two might have appeared rather harmless, but Sir Starrk could see past their obvious façade. He was well aware of the fact that both had observed him as soon as he had stepped into the Inn. Also he had noticed that the woman had vanished for a short time while collecting the money, and that she now was wearing a knife well hidden under the scarf tightly wrapped around her waist. 

So they trusted him about as much as he did them. 

"One of your tales was interesting enough to catch the attention of my Lord Aizen," he said lightly. 

The minstrels glanced at each other before the man who called himself Kisuke answered, "Oh... well how nice. And which one was it if I may ask?" 

"The one about the woman with the hair that had the color of the sunset." Sir Starrk casually emptied his mug before he continued, "Because my lord is a connoisseur of unique tales he like to hear this one himself and therefore has sent me to invite you to Las Noches for a personal performance." 

The woman broke off a smaller piece from a slice of the bread on the table and put it into her mouth. She chewed slowly. "That is indeed a great honor and we would come with pleasure, but unfortunately we have an agreement with the landlord of this Inn to play here for at least three more days," she replied after swallowing the bread. 

Sir Starrk´s hand left his mug and made its way inside his surcoat towards the hidden pocket. Simultaneously the woman's hand also scooted from the table down to her waist while Kisuke shifted his chair slightly backwards so that he would be able to jump up when necessary. 

Each eyed the other closely. 

Carefully, and very slowly, the knight took two larger silver coins from the pocket and laid them on the middle of the table. 

"This will surely cover your loss of income," Sir Starrk argued with a wide, friendly smile, "Your debt to the landlord will also be paid, and I will lend two horses to you so that we can leave together tomorrow at dawn for Las Noches." 

"How considerate of you, Sir...," Minstrel Kisuke's posture relaxed noticeably and the hand of his companion, Yoruichi, found its way back to the top of the table. 

"Starrk; I am Lord Aizen's First Knight." 

"Sir Starrk. Very well then, we are more than pleased to accept your offer and will join you tomorrow." The man's smile was a bit too broad to be genuine, but it didn't matter to Sir Starrk as long as these two would do what he asked of them. 

"Good. Master Kisuke, Dame Yoruichi. I take my leave now and will arrange everything. See you in the morning then," Sir Starrk stood up and made his way towards the Landlord behind the counter. 

The smile on the minstrel's face vanished as soon as the knight finally left the Inn through the door in the back. 

"Indeed, a dangerous man," Kisuke said quietly refilling his own, and then Yoruichi's mug with wine. 

"Starrk?" she asked while taking another piece of the bread. 

"Him too. But I was thinking about Lord Aizen. Not much is known about the man and his knights. It never is a good sign when someone that powerful is such a mystery." 

Yoruichi broke another piece of the bread, smiling mischievously, and shoved it into the minstrel's mouth, "Soon we shall see for ourselves what is going on in Las Noches. Until then let's eat. It would be a shame to let Starrk's generous gift go untouched." 

**+o+o+**

It was always the same. Most of the time Orihime really liked to spend time with Lady Rukia. She loved to listen to her friend's stories about the King's court and the knights that resided there. And her delightful description of all the feasts made Orihime's mouth water with longing. However, since Lady Rukia and Ichigo's wedding was officially announced after his knighthood ceremony all the lady talked about now was Ichigo or the wedding itself. Which reminded Orihime of the fact that she was supposed to call him Sir Ichigo now, even if he had given her permission to use his given name. But she refrained from doing so because she felt that adding some distance to their relationship would make things much easier for her.. 

Distance, she had recently realized, was something she definitely needed the most. 

"Orihime, come take a look at the samples. I'd like to take the blue one, of course, but what else?" Lady Rukia stood at the large dining table of the castle's Great Hall, which was covered all over with bales of cloth. The rectangular table was barely able to accommodate the huge collection of expensive raw silks in different colors that Master Ishida, a young but very famous merchant of exclusive clothes, and his helpers had spread on it. 

She put the kirtle for Yuzo, she was working on away, and walked over to the table. Each cloth was so indescribably precious and beautiful that she at first didn't dare to touch it. Then her eyes fell on a dark red piece, "My lady, I would take this one," she only used her fingertips for a light stroke. 

"Indeed a very good choice. The King himself often takes this quality as well," Master Ishida acknowledged. One of his helpers handed something over to him. He straightened a small part of the cloth and placed the object on it. "Here you can see how tightly woven the silk is. The dye is absolutely perfect and consistent for the complete bale. Something you rarely find." 

Orihime and Lady Rukia looked through what looked like a huge drew drop. Below, they could see the otherwise unseen fine structure of the silk. "Oh, this is amazing," Lady Rukia breathed out. She lifted the drop and placed it on another cloth. 

"Yes, these reading stones are quite handy sometimes," Master Ishida said amused over the lady's enthusiasm. 

Using Lady Rukia's distraction, Orihime stepped back again. 

To become her Lady's companion seemed more and more impossible to her even though by taking this position, she would gain the best social rank she could hope to achieve as an orphan without land or noble relatives. She bit her lips at this thought. Additionally, this would give her a kind of freedom because Lady Rukia offered to pay her some reward for her service. Having money of her own would also ensure that she could take care of a dowry and more over that she later would be able to buy the cloth for her husband's first shirt all by herself. 

To stay with Master Isshin was also not an option for her. The kind man had two girls of his own he needed to see married one day. Orihime did not want to be a burden for him. He was barely able to keep up a proper lifestyle for him and his children without relying on the generous gifts from Lord Byakuya. 

There must be another way, she thought at the same moment as Ichigo entered the Great Hall and walked straight towards Lady Rukia. He passed by Orihime without even noticing her, but she still caught the smell of Ichigo's aromatic masculine scent. A combination of the strong musk aroma from a horse, his new high leather boots, and Ichigo's own sweat, she knew so well. 

Orihime felt her stomach drop. 

Hearing his footsteps Lady Rukia turned around and awaited him with a happy smile. Before she was able to say something Sir Ichigo bent down on one knee in front of her, holding up a single wild rose he had hidden behind his back. 

"Ichigo, what are you doing!" she exclaimed. 

"Just a little courtesy for the Lady of my heart," he smiled, raising the rose so close to her face that it nearly hit her nose. 

Lady Rukia grabbed the flower from his hand, "Stand up you fool and do something more useful. Help me choose the cloth for our wedding garments." 

He rose and walked completely around the table once, touching one or two pieces of cloth halfheartedly before he came to stand again in front of her. 

"I am not really good at these things, you know," he scratched his head sheepishly; "You'd do better to ask Orihime for help." 

Lady Rukia smacked his arm and pointed with a small motion of her head and eyes in Orihime's direction, which only caused Ichigo to look confused. 

"Orihime suggested taking the red silk together with the blue one I already chose," she said after another unsuccessful try to direct his attention towards Orihime. 

Now Ichigo realized that the auburn haired woman also was in the room. "Oh - Hello Orihime, I didn't notice you were there," he said startled and smiled at her. Behind his back his hand started searching for Lady Rukia's. Finally, his hand was caught by the lady's, and their fingers interlocked. 

Orihime started to feel sick. 

She collected her sewing items, draped the kirtle over her arm and with the other hand took her sewing basket. "Lady Rukia, Sir Ichigo please excuse me but it just came to my mind that I have to prepare some medicine for an important client," she rushed out of the room without making even a proper courtesy. 

Confused, both watched Orihime leave. 

"What's up with her? Lately, she behaves quite strange," Ichigo blinked at Lady Rukia and scratched his head again. The lady frowned but didn't reply. 

From the other side of the table, Master Ishida had watched everything silently. His eyes may be a little weak but these two were literally as blind as only lovers could be. Neither of them seemed to have noticed that the gorgeous woman with the lovely auburn hair believed herself to be in love with this ignorant young knight. 

What a waste, the merchant mused. But hopefully she would soon come to understand that love was like a piece of cloth. Some looked colorful and pleased the eyes at first sight, but they were thin and loosely woven, and therefore would not last very long. But the others, the true and rare ones, the ones you needed to take a closer look at to see the real quality that was the love she deserved and should search for. 

Sometimes he wished that there was a kind of reading stone for people in existence, that would help them to look right into in each other's souls, enabling them to see this true quality that lay within. It would surely make finding one's true love much easier. 

**+o+o+**

The uncommon joyful sound of a harp filled up the Great Hall in the Keep of Las Noches castle. With serious expressions on their faces eight men and one woman sat at an oval table of icy white marble listening to the last tones of the minstrel's ballad. 

The minstrels bowed but no one clapped, just an awkward long silence followed only broken by the crackling sounds from the fireplace that was too small to heat up the large room properly. 

Master Kisuke and his companion Yoruichi waited patiently; the blond harp player taking the moment to look from one knight to the other. His gaze stayed upon Sir Ulquiorra's figure a little longer than the others before he shifted his eyes back to Lord Aizen. 

Their eyes met. No word was spoken for a while, and then Lord Aizen asked quietly, "Does the woman who inspired this song exist or is she just a creation from your own imagination?" 

The minstrel didn't dare to lower his eyes, "My lord, with this we pay homage to the beauty of a young woman we met at the Kuchiki court," he replied in a friendly tone. 

"And this woman looks exactly like you describe her in your song?" 

"Yes, my lord. I would also say that my description does not match her real beauty properly. She ..." 

Lord Aizen raised a hand to stop him from further explanation. "Do you know what her position at the court is?" The lord's voice was straight and he kept his gaze unfaltering at Master Kisuke who, though, seemed unimpressed by the intimidating look. 

He stroked his chin slightly before answering with a smile, "We have often seen her at the side of Lady Rukia of Kuchiki. So, I guess she could be her maid or her companion." 

The change in Lord Aizen's position was hardly noticeable. He was about to ask another question, but before he could even open his mouth, the minstrel raised an index finger to cut him off, "Oh - and she did not wear a veil or was accompanied by some man. So it seems she is still unmarried," the man's smile grew into a sly one. 

Across the marble table, Sir Grimmjow exchanged a look of disbelief with Sir Ulquiorra over the minstrel's bravery. Or maybe the man was just too stupid or too uneducated to speak without getting a direct question from their lord. 

The lord of Las Noches cleared his throat and stood. His knights instantaneously followed suit. 

"Very well. This was an interesting conversation. My men are in need of some distraction. You will be paid for five more days to perform at the small tavern that is part of the castle's outer ward." 

Lord Aizen left the room at a quick pace paying no further attention to the minstrel and his companion. 

**+o+o+**

Tier, Sir Tier as she wished to be called was a remarkable woman. More attractive than most females he had encountered, yet her strength was even far superior than most of the men he knew. Since the day Lord Aizen had brought her to Las Noches, Starrk had admired her. Her style of fighting was beautiful as it was deadly. But still whenever they crossed their blades he couldn't helped but hold back a little because he didn't want to cause any harm to her. Even if he knew she hated him for doing so. 

Once she had told him that Lord Aizen had been the only man who ever had fought her without mercy as it was her wish. To her this implied that Lord Aizen respected her and treated her like any of his other men. But Starrk knew his master too well. The man was a cold hearted bastard. His only aim was to get more power, and how he gained that power did not bother him in the least. To Aizen only as long as someone was useful to him that person would remain in his good grace. On the other hand Tier's loyalty and love for Aizen was evident and she never tried to hide it. But Starrk was convinced that Lord Aizen didn't reciprocate this in the slightest. He treated her no differently than anybody else. Therefore Starrk certainly knew, his lord would abandon her in much the same manner as he did the others, as soon as she lost her usefulness in his eyes. But until then Aizen would shamelessly take everything she offered so freely to him. 

Sir Starrk narrowed his eyes for a better sight against the setting sun. In the distant the outline of the Kuchiki castle came into his vision. This night they would be able to sleep in a proper bed again. For most of the ten long days of their journey only the necessary things had been spoken between them. Nevertheless, Starrk had noticed the change in Tier's mood. She was more reticent than usual and often lost deep within her own thoughts as they drew nearer towards the Kuchiki castle. 

He pulled at the reins to slow down the pace of his horse. "This time will be no different than the others," he said when he was riding beside her. "As soon as she is with child she will fade away and he will lose his interest in her." 

Silently, Tier faced him with suppressed anger in her eyes, "You do not need to pamper me. I am sure of the value I hold for our lord," she pushed her horse into a faster pace away from him. Starrk followed her. 

"But still this woman bothers you," he replied only to receive a deadly glare. "Tier, he doesn't deserve you. He is not in the slightest the man you see him to be," Starrk knew saying something like this was a dangerous gamble. 

Tier brought her horse to a full stop, "Watch your words, Starrk. Your loyalty to our lord can be easily called into question. It does not need but another small, suspicious incident to come to his attention to bring you down." 

Her heels hit her horse's flanks and forced it into a fast trot, once again away from the First Knight. 

Starrk pressed his lips together into a thin line. She had just hit a nerve. He could not deny that he was at Lord Aizen's mercy. If it was only his life at stake he would have turned his back to Aizen and Las Noches long ago. 

Yet some years ago, as soon as their wily lord had noticed that his loyalty started to slip away, he had taken Starrk´s little sister as hostage and hid her in a place still unknown to him. And Lord Aizen had made it more than clear that Starrk was too valuable for him to let him go. More so he would not hesitate to harm the innocent girl at the faintest hint that Starrk would try to betray him. 

As long as he had not found a way to keep his sister Lilynette safe he was forced to follow Lord Aizen's orders. 

Sir Starrk spurned his horse on harder as he tried to catch up with Tier. 

**+o+o+**

"Please, take a seat." Lord Byakuya said politely to the two knights of Las Noches who rose to their feet and sat down at the table across to him. The knights' sudden arrival after nightfall had been a complete surprise to everyone. But the lord of the Kuchiki castle didn't complain. He was an honorable man and respectfully without any further questions readied two rooms, prepared the bathhouse, and called for something suitable to eat and drink for the two guests, before he went to meet them. 

Now, a page entered the Great Hall of the Kuchiki castle delivering the requested wine, bread and cold meat. 

After the boy had left Sir Starrk cleared his throat, "Lord Aizen sends warm greetings to the famous Lord Byakuya of Kuchiki. In troubled times like this he wants to lay the foundation for a strong friendship between our two countries. Therefore he offers you a trade treaty together with the promise to respect the current borderline which parts our countries, unrestrictedly," he paused to study Lord Byakuya's reaction. Usually he did not need very long to judge his opponent's true nature. 

However, Lord Byakuya revealed little at first sight. Only his natural elegance and composure was visible on his face and in his posture. So Sir Starrk just continued, "Sir Tier, please be so kind and hand the treaty to his lordship." 

The Third Knight laid a roll of velum on the ancient wooden table which had been closed with the seal of Las Noches. 

Lord Byakuya took a short glance at the roll before he faced Sir Starrk, "When the border of Hueco Mundo had been enlarged to meet the borderline of my country some time ago, it wasn't obvious at first if it would be of an advantage or disadvantage for my people. But now that some time has passed it seems that Lord Aizen's activities have brought nothing more than peace into an unsettled region that surrounded his once small country," he said quietly, his voice deep with an engaging tone as he laid his right hand on the roll. "Therefore it is a pleasure for me to accept and agree to both. Also I will suggest to the King to invite Lord Aizen to the next meeting of the Lord's Council at his court." 

Sir Starrk suddenly felt the urge to say something more when his eyes fell on the vintage seal ring on Lord Byakuya's slender finger. He now had made up his mind about this man. The lord's words were true and nothing fraudulent was emitting from him. In addition, the look in the lord's eyes was as decent as everything else Starrk had sensed in this castle so far. 

It was like breathing fresh air after a very long time. Yet feeling Tier's piercing gaze on him, he kept his mouth shut. 

Thoughtfully, the lord now took the roll into his hand, his thumb brushing over on the seal of Las Noches, "But I must wonder what caused Lord Aizen to make this offer right now while the country that lay between Hueco Mundo and mine was one of the first he had occupied?" 

For this question, Sir Starrk was prepared, "It came to the attention of my lord that there is a beautiful woman living at your court who might be suitable to become my lord's next wife. My lord took this as a sign that it also is time to improve the relationship between our two countries." 

The Lord of Kuchiki slightly quirked an eyebrow in astonishment and seemed to give Starrk´s words a second thought before he answered, "My sister is already engaged with Sir Ichigo and even if I should wish to change this, I am sure she would not be sympathetic with it at all." 

Sir Starrk managed to put on one of his most genuine looking smiles, "Your lordship doesn't need to worry. Your sister unquestioningly is an impressive beauty but she is not the woman my lord is looking for. The woman he had in mind is described to have the sunset caught in her hair and the starry night in her eyes," his spoke his words lightly even when his heart felt heavy by sealing the fate of another young innocent woman in this moment. 

"The only woman who could fit this description is Dame Orihime. She has bright auburn hair and gray eyes. Dame Orihime lives with Sir Ichigo and his family," Lord Byakuya explained with mild surprise. 

"We would like to see her and talk to her as soon as possible," Sir Tier cut in before Starrk could answer. 

"After the Morning Prayer Dame Orihime will have breakfast together with Sir Ichigo and his family here. But now - you must be hungry, please help yourself," the lord of the Kuchiki castle pointed politely at the food that still had been untouched so far. 

**+o+o+**

On the way to the Morning Prayer everyone talked about the two knights of Las Noches and the chatter continued as soon as everybody left the chapel and made their way towards the Great Hall. Orihime was as curious as everybody else and tried to catch an eye of the two knights in the chapel, but they seemed not to be there. Maybe the knights were too exhausted from their journey to attend, even if this should be part of a knight's code of honor. But she was sure to meet them soon at the breakfast. 

Excited, she entered the Great Hall right behind Master Isshin and Sir Ichigo's sisters. In front of them, Sir Ichigo guided Lady Rukia to their seats. Lord Byakuya, who had left the chapel first, already stood at the head of the table engaged in a conversation with the two mysterious knights. 

A delicious and rich choice of food had been spread on the table and some maidservants and pages still were delivering more silver plates with freshly baked bread and bowls filled with the very first of the handpicked cherries together with a variety of dried fruits from the last year. 

Orihime walked towards her usual seat. When she looked over to the table's head, she noticed that Lord Byakuya seemed to say something to the two knights and they turned their gazes right into her direction. The slightly larger knight with the wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair and a faded goatee greeted her with a smile and a small nod of this head. 

The other knight, however, just gazed at her with narrowed eyes and Orihime, who couldn't look away, suddenly realized that this one wasn't a man but in fact a woman. Taken aback, she stopped and continued to stare back at the female knight. Being nearly as tall as her comrade, her blond hair cut even shorter than his. The woman was also clad in the same chainmail shirt under the heavy linen surcoat, with the Las Noches coat of arms. She really could be mistaken to be a man. With piercing light green eyes, framed with long also blond lashes she measured Orihime's figure. 

Getting so much unexpected attention from a stranger Orihime felt embarrassed and her cheeks started to turn into a light shade of pink. 

But she still could not look away from this most unusual knight, so she failed to notice that Lady Rukia approached her, "Orihime, my brother kindly requests you to sit next to Sir Starrk of Las Noches today," the lady said aloud with a conspiratorial smile. 

Whispering into Orihime's ear she continued, "What a good looking man and he seems to like you. Make sure to be nice to him. He is the First Knight of Las Noches!" The lady dragged her still frozen friend to the other side of the table. 

The conversations in the Hall stopped as soon as Lord Byakuya and the knights went to their seats. Orihime was placed between Sir Starrk and the female knight on top of the wooden table's long side, left of the lord of Kuchiki who sat at its head. 

After everybody had been sitting down the lord raised his goblet, "I would like to welcome Sir Starrk and Sir Tier the First and Third Knight of Las Noches at our table. May God bless you, your Master - the honorable Lord Aizen, and the new treaty between our two countries that we sealed yesterday." 

An audible whispering swept through the audience as most of the guests also raised their goblets mumbling a short blessing. 

"Dame Orihime it is a pleasure for me to meet you," Sir Starrk said after the normal conversations started again, covering her quite cold hand with his rather warm one on the table. 

Orihime's heart skipped a beat and she managed to give him a shy look together with a little smile. Lady Rukia was right he indeed was a good looking man and the way he smiled at her, combined with his hand on hers made her feel warm all over. She was not used to this kind of attention. It was embarrassing but at the same time it caused a pleasant kind of tingling sensation running down her spine. 

"What the hell does this guy want from her," sitting across her, Sir Ichigo said in a low voice, but still loud enough for the people around them to catch it. 

She turned her head into his direction but kept it low avoiding his gaze. Though, through her eyelashes she could see his deep scowl. Ichigo's anger compared with the stare of everybody around her, banished all the nice feelings at once and replaced them with uncertainty which made her heart beat at an uncomfortable rate. 

All of a sudden, Sir Tier took a strand of Orihime's hair and pulled on it, "Is this the natural color or do you use herbs or other weird concoctions to dye it?" Orihime flinched at the female knight's harsh tone. 

"Sir, it is my natural color. I... I do nothing to dye it," Orihime stammered and even if it was highly inappropriate, she was not able to face Sir Tier this time. She just turned her head slightly into the knight's direction. 

This caused the other woman to let out a displeased sound. Grabbing her chin, Tier forced Orihime's head up to eye level and looked deeply into her fearfully widened gray orbs. Not pleased with what she saw, Tier roughly turned Orihime's head from one side to the other in an attempt to look into her eyes from as many different angles as possible. 

Breathing heavily, Orihime needed all her self-control to keep her hands on the table next to her plate. 

Sir Ichigo was about to stand up, fury clearly visible on his face, "You - immediately stop touching Orihime!" He shouted pushing his hands on the table. Yet with a strong hold on his arm, Lady Rukia forced him back into his seat. 

"Tier let go. There really is no need to be so rough to the poor girl," Starrk reprimanded softly. 

Reluctantly, the female knight let go of Orihime's chin. Afterwards she took a large gulp out of her goblet. 

"Dame Orihime," Starrk placed a gentle kiss on her shivering hand before he turned his gaze to the right, "Lord Byakuya, please excuse Sir Tier. She just was so overwhelmed by Dame Orihime's appearance that she forgot herself," he said with a hinted bow. The lord of Kuchiki just closed his eyes briefly as a sign that he granted Sir Tier his forgiveness. 

For the rest of the breakfast Sir Tier was quite, Sir Ichigo silently fuming and Sir Starrk making small talk with Orihime to calm her down. During their conversation he got to know that she was a free woman and not bound to Master Isshin or Lord Byakuya in any way. Which made the next step very easy for him, at least formally. 

In fact the turmoil in his conscience only increased as he gained these small insights into her character. This girl was a very kind and lovely person and he felt bad for bringing her such a sad destiny. However, he had little choice. 

So, before the servants had taken away the last plates, Sir Starrk addressed Lord Byakuya, "With the permission of your lordship I would like to speak a moment with Sir Tier in private." 

After receiving a nod from the lord, he again placed a short kiss on Orihime's hand before he left the table together with Sir Tier. The knights walked towards the fireplace some feet away from everybody else. 

As soon as the knights had left the table Sir Ichigo jumped up and rushed towards Orihime who also stood up. 

"Are you okay? Why did he ask you all this questions? You shouldn't have treated him so friendly. These guys are creepy," he clearly had problems in keeping his voice low. 

Lady Rukia also joined them, "Ichigo calm down and behave yourself. They just talked. Nothing serious happened to Orihime." Once more Lady Rukia had laid her hand on his arm to comfort him, but this only caused Sir Ichigo to start an argument with her. 

Orihime followed their quarrel only marginally, their words soon got lost between her ears. Instead she turned her gaze towards the two knights. Sir Starrk with a serious expression on his face seemed to be trying to persuade Sir Tier of something. Yet his voice was so low that the few scraps of his words which could be heard made no sense to her. Only once she believed at least to recognize her name. 

Their conversation stopped and Sir Tier glanced over to her. Orihime's stomach turned into a tight knot under the female knight's gaze. Then, she watched as Sir Tier nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. 

Both knights returned to the table and now Sir Starrk took Lord Byakuya aside. However, again the exchanged words between the two men were so low that nobody else was able to hear them. 

The strange behavior caused much speculation and loud murmurings in the hall. 

As soon as Lord Byakuya turned around to face the crowd and raised a hand, the voices fell silent. Sir Starrk offered Orihime his arm. She linked her arm in his and with an assuring smile he led her to the vacant space under the high stained glass window behind the lord's chair at the head of the wooden table. Sir Tier followed suit. 

It was so quite now that every single one of their footed steps echoed through the Great Hall. 

Sir Starrk placed Orihime sideways to the large window while he and Sir Tier came to stand side by side facing her. Unnoticed by her he had pulled something out of the small leather bag at his belt. 

Then, in one fluid movement the two knights of Las Noches knelt down before her. 

"Dame Orihime," Sir Starrk said solemnly his voice audible for everybody in the Great Hall. "It is a great honor for me to request your hand in marriage for my Lord Aizen of Las Noches, ruler of the Country of Hueco Mundo." 

He raised a round silver brooch decorated with the sign of Las Noches, the backwards crescent Moon, up to Orihime. On the brooch four perfectly round pearls in bright white were mounted around the moon. 

At first Orihime was not able to breath, her heart racing in her chest. Feeling too dizzy to catch a clear thought the world started to spin around her. But suddenly it stopped and from deep down within the realization hit her that this request solved all her problems at once. 

By agreeing, she would gain the distance to Sir Ichigo her heart was yearning for. Also by marrying a lord so high above her social rank there would be no need for her to give a dowry to him which simply would be ridiculous. And last but not least this would free her from any financial difficulties she as an orphan without land had. 

Orihime breathed in deeply before she slowly, but with determination took the brooch from Sir Starrk´s hands, "With pleasure I give my hand to the honorable Lord of Las Noches," she answered with a clear and strong voice. 

"No Orihime, please don't ..." Sir Ichigo called from behind but it already was too late. 

**+o+o+**

**Explanations**

Upper Classes ate a type of bread called _Manchet_ which was a bread loaf made of wheat flour. The Lower Classes ate rye and barley bread.

1000 and 1250 crude technology began to develop regarding _reading stones_ (simple magnifiers). English Franciscan Friar Roger Bacon (1220 -1292), in his 1268 'Opus Majus', noted that letters could be seen better and larger when viewed through less than half a sphere of glass. (invention of glasses)

A _kirtle_ is a tunic-like garment worn by men and women in the Middle Ages or, later, a one-piece garment worn by women from the later Middle Ages into the Baroque period. The kirtle was typically worn over a chemise or smock.

 _Dowry:_ A present given to a new husband by the bride upon marriage. It took the form of land, goods, or money.

Medieval _stained glass_ is the colored and painted glass of medieval Europe from the 10th century to the 16th century. Stained glass windows were used predominantly in churches, but were also found in wealthy domestic settings and public buildings.


	4. A Night at Las Noches Tavern

Like everything else the tavern in the outer ward of Las Noches consisted mainly out of white stone. Stone was strong, could not be burned and provided the highest security for a modern castle, Lord Aizen liked to say. Therefore as few flammable objects as possible could be found in and around the castle. Not a single plant covered the ground or the cold white walls on the outside. No grass grew in the outer or the inner ward. Only the hard, sandy ground was left there. 

Inside the rooms the walls and floors were also bare. Not a thing there added any warmth to the environment. No curtains hung from the windows, or paintings adorned the walls. Not even a carpet lay upon the pristine floor to help keep the heat from the few fireplaces inside the undecorated rooms from escaping. The icy walls seemed to suck the heat and life from everything and everybody that dared to exist within them. 

Any furniture that could not be made out of stone was crafted out of wood, but even that was limited to what was absolutely necessary. 

Even in the tavern, only a small handful of wooden tables and chairs stood only in the middle of the room. Along the walls stone benches had been built, intermittently spaced at a regular distance, through solid stone squares that served as a kind of table. Of course, the landlord's counter was made out of stone as well. 

However, unlike the walls in the other rooms within the fortress, the main room in the tavern held some decoration, if one could call them that. The landlord, after all, was bound by Lord Aizen's rule which specified that nothing could be hung that could be easily burned. Therefore, displayed on the walls were simply the many different kinds of battered shields and swords, from all the countries and castles that Lord Aizen and his men already had conquered. Many of them still bore dark stains from the blood that remained; a silent witnesses of the numerous cruel and mercilessly fought battles by Aizen's knights. 

The men and women who stayed upon their own free will within the white walls of Las Noches were either cold blooded and thuggish, or reckless, and often found their amusement in the abuse of the weak. 

So, it was no wonder that the will to live, in those who were forced to stay there, shortly left them. 

Sir Ulquiorra sat at his usual place on a bench at the wall in the back as far away from the tavernÂ´s entrance as possible. From here he was able to observe the whole room without being bothered by the other guests. He took a small sip from the bowl of meat bouillon while his eyes followed the new maidservant; a not too skinny young girl around sixteen, which was about the same age as his squires. Today must be one of her first days working, because she was still indiscriminately friendly to the knights and simple soldiers alike. Eagerly, and with watchful eyes, she refilled every mug before it even was empty and turned upside down on the table. She also took away the dishes as soon as someone had finished eating, and cleaned the vacated tables dutifully. Her movements were lively, only covered with some minor uncertainty due to the unfamiliar surroundings and work she had been assigned to. 

Sir Ulquiorra took another sip. Soon the light in her eyes would die and she would become as hollow as all the others. And like the others, her will to do whatever was asked of her, as best she could, would be lost forever. But before this happened he wanted to make use of her still unaffected talents. 

Her clothes were clean and neat and perfectly fit her blooming figure; quite rare for a simple pleasant girl who had to work inside the walls of Las Noches to pay off their family's dept towards Lord Aizen. Often the families were forced to send their sons or daughters to serve at the castle when they were not able to deliver the arranged amount of cereals, cattle or whatever they had to pay in exchange for the land they cultivated for their own living. 

Albeit she would soon painfully learn that good fitting clothes, with such a figure, were not suitable to wear for a young girl with no rights. But at the moment, to her good fortune, the men inside the tavern where too distracted with gambling, drinking and bickering at each other. Lord Aizen was now absent for about fourteen days so most of the men already had had enough time to let off some steam so as not to immediately lay their hands on a innocent freshman. 

At least most of them - Sir Nnoitra belonged to those you couldn't be satisfied this easily, and it did not escape Sir Ulquiorra that the Fifth longingly followed the girl with his one eye, as well. But this didn't concern him in the slightest. As the Fourth his claims had priority and no one could thwart his plan for now. 

The First and the Third Knight were still out on their mission at the Kuchiki castle and the Second, Sir Baraggan, stopped interfering in anything that didn't concern fight training a long time ago. 

Unsurprisingly the Sixth was drinking himself into oblivion again - not that he mattered anyway. 

Taking a last sip, Sir Ulquiorra cleared his bowl. The girl's fingers were slender and looked appealing for the purpose he had in mind. Better than the unskilled hands of his two squires. Even if he must admit that the boys tried hard to please his needs. But some things were better left to the skillful hands of a woman. 

Just as he had predicted the girl had noticed him finishing the soup. Now she approached him with a shy smile on her quite pretty face, "Sir, may I bring you something else; some wine or mead?" Her voice was also very melodious, which was yet another advantage. 

"No. I do not want anything else," he looked into her uncertain eyes. Most people became flustered in his proximity. 

"Did Master Gin instruct you about the chain of command and who you have to obey at first?" 

Her eyes grew wide, "Yes, Sir, he had," she managed to answer, but her voice became shaky at the end. 

"Good. Then you know who I am," he continued in his typical monotone voice. 

The girl swallowed hard, "You are Lord Aizen's Fourth Knight, Sir Ulquiorra." 

It was obvious that she did not know what to make out of the situation. Yet it was also apparent that she felt more and more uneasy under his piercing gaze. 

"Very well girl, there are some things you shall do for me. First you are to go and ask Master Gin to give you three bottles of his special flavored wine. One of the bottles you will bring to my chamber without delay. After that you will go home and take the other two with you. I presume you live in Oaks Cross." 

The girl nodded. 

"Tomorrow morning you will deliver the two bottles to the herb woman that lives between Oaks Cross and Las Noches. She will only let you in between sunrise and the ringing of the church bells for the Morning Prayer. You will ask her to prepare a good amount of the usual herbs for me in exchange for the wine. If she requests you to sing something for her you will do so. Understood?" 

For reasons unknown to him, the rather strange woman seemed to be fond of the clear, pure voice of innocent girls. It was because of this that he was certain she would give this girl a much larger amount, as well as far better quality herbs he was in need of , than she would to either him or his squires. 

A small smile returned to the girls face and she nodded again. 

"Also, I presume you are experienced with the use of needle and thread." 

The girl's face lit up at his question, despite the fact that he kept his unfaltering gaze upon her, "Oh yes sir, I make all the clothes for my whole family since my mother's eyes are not that good anymore." 

"Fine, as soon as you return to Las Noches tomorrow, you will bring the herbs to my chamber. There you will take a look at all of my clothes, as well as the clothes of my squires. You will repair and fix everything. The older of my squires Aziz will assist you, and go with you if you need to buy something to complete your task. I expect that you do your best." 

"I will do my very best, sir. But... I may need more than one day for that, and I am not sure if I am allowed to stay away this long from my work for Master Gin," her voice nearly turned into a desperate whisper in the end. Unimpressed, Sir Ulquiorra pulled a brooch out of a small leather bag at his belt and attached it onto the girl's kirtle, clearly visible for all to see. 

"As long as you wear this, everybody will know you are under my personal orders and that you shall not take orders from anybody below my rank. This includes Master Gin as well. I will leave Las Noches tomorrow for more than ten days. When you are finished you will give the brooch to one of my squires to keep in my absence. It also seems that I need to engage Aziz to instruct you about the proper behavior for servants in Las Noches." The girl blushed at his words. "Now girl, go and do as I said," 

Touching the brooch at her shoulder the girl made a deep courtesy and hurried toward the tavern's counter where Master Gin, the silver haired landlord with the fox like face, filled up some more clay pitchers. 

The landlord silently listened to the bubbling girl, who had put her hands on the counter and balanced on her tiptoes to gain height, just to make sure Master Gin could not miss the mounted brooch at her shoulder. Together with the girl he vanished into the tavern's kitchen and store room, which were located behind the counter. 

The minstrel Kisuke and his companion Yoruichi, who had expanded their stay at the tavern, finished about three more verses of a long ballad before Master Gin returned with the girl back to the counter. The requested bottles were packed into three cotton sacks so that she could easily carry them without the danger of breaking any. Happily waving towards the Fourth Knight the girl rushed out of the tavern past an annoyed looking Sir Nnoitra, who turned around to dart a deadly glare at Sir Ulquiorra. 

A mug in his hand and a grin on his face Master Gin then came to meet the Fourth Knight. 

"Ya getting soft aren't ya," the landlord handed the steaming mug to Sir Ulquiorra who took it carefully with both hands. 

"I just hate the waste of any kind of resources," the pale knight answered calmly smelling the hot, creamy-white liquid in the mug. The answer caused Master Gin to chuckle at which Sir Ulquiorra slightly raised an eyebrow. 

"Fresh hot milk from today with three spoonfuls of the dark honey from last autumn, as ya prefer it," Master Gin said grinning before he returned back to the counter. 

Still holding the mug with both hands Sir Ulquiorra slowly raised it to his mouth and took a sip. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to savor the flavor and heat from the drink. This was one of the few things able to chase away the cold that was inherent in Las Noches; at least for a short period of time. 

**+o+o+o+**

The minstrel played the last note of the long ballad that praised the Adventures of Sir Lancelot du Lac and together with his companion took a seat at the stone bench near the counter for a break. 

Not far away from them, the Ninth Knight, Sir Aaroniero, the man with the deformed face hidden under a leather mask, gripped his mug so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Once again the pale bastard had been one step ahead. This night that girl should have been his and Nnoitra's prey, but now she was untouchable as long as she was under his orders. The only good point would be that the pale son of a bitch would not lay a hand on her. He never touched anybody, neither men nor women alike; nothing seemed to have any impact on the walking corpse. Anger burned deeply inside him as Aaroniero raised the mug to his mouth taking a swig of the mead. 

His mouth and chin were not covered by the mask like the rest of his face. The visible flesh was red and crumpled; the lips barely recognizable. Even seeing this little part of his face caused most people to look away, but not Ulquiorra who always faced him. Not once had he ever lowered his eyes. Not even on his first day when Lord Aizen brought him to Las Noches eleven years ago. Back then the now untouchable Fourth Knight had been nothing more than one of the half-famished brats from the streets. Dirty and clad in rags he had to sit in front of Sir Baraggan, who at that time was First Knight, so as to make sure that while riding, the inexperienced boy would not fall off the horse. 

But even then, being not more than an unworthy boy, far below the position of a knight, Ulquiorra did not look down, in acknowledgement of what he was when he had stood in front of Sir Aaroniero. Neither the knight's appearance nor his rank seemed to intimidate the small boy who had only stared back as Lord Aizen introduced him as his new page. 

This first time Ulquiorra's disgraceful behavior hadn't bothered the knight with the mask, because he was sure the boy would not last very long. Lord Aizen was known to be demanding and unforgiving to the failures of his underlings, and the young ones especially died fast. But Ulquiorra had proven him and everyone else wrong. He was much stronger and untiring than his appearance lent one to believe. 

Since his first day the skinny boy never failed Lord Aizen. Whatever Aizen's order had been, he always fulfilled it to the lord's gracious satisfaction. Even on the battlefield he had followed the lord carrying the flag of Las Noches. And not once had the flag been in danger of hitting the bloodstained ground. Furthermore it had been Lord Aizen himself who taught the basics of fighting to the pale boy who turned out to be a fast learner. 

Sir Aaroniero gazed over to Sir Ulquiorra with narrowed eyes and raised his mug again only to notice that it was empty. With a hard knock he put the mug upside down back on the table. 

The Ninth Knight started to dislike Ulquiorra the day the boy had refused to bring him something to drink. 

"I am serving Lord Aizen," he had said and went away. But even as Lord Aizen's page Ulquiorra should have obeyed a knight's wish, as this was a question of mere respect, and as long as it would not interfere with his master's orders. That of course was a strictly a matter of opinion. But because the pale boy never overstepped his boundaries, Aaroniero also never had the opportunity to complain about his behavior to Lord Aizen. 

None of the maidservants came to offer a refill; all of them continued ignoring Aaroniero's obvious upside down placed mug on the table. He gritted his teeth. It was the pale bastard's fault that everybody seemed to think they could treat him so disrespectfully. It had all started with him. 

At the early age of thirteen, only three years after Lord Aizen had made him his page, Ulquiorra had been appointed as a squire. This time nobody had been surprised that he was able to continue his duty for Lord Aizen flawlessly, without ever neglecting the fight and weapon training he received from Sir Baraggan together with all the other squires. Soon he had also become the most skilled one of them. Sometimes it even looked like that the strength and willpower Ulquiorra possessed was more than that of one human alone. 

But then four years later, at the yearly tournament, everybody was caught off guard when Lord Aizen suggested that his pale squire should challenge Sir Aaroniero, who at this time was the Eighth Knight, for a fight. 

Simply remembering this event caused Aaroniero to forcefully clench his hands into fists. Listening to his lord's words his first thought had been that Lord Aizen was making a joke. A squire fighting a full featured knight was too ridiculous and against every rule of honor. There was no way his lord could have been serious about this. 

Yet Lord Aizen just had smiled when Ulquiorra agreed to the challenge without hesitation, and even handed his own sword to him. Taking the sword, the pale young man then had made his way to the fighting area, taking up his stance and waiting for Aaroniero to join him without saying another word. 

For him, not accepting this challenge would have meant losing face right away, and so Aaroniero had drawn his own sword, too. 

The fight had been short. Ulquiorra's movements had been too fast, too unusual for him. Before he had even realized it, the fight had already been over. He, a knight with much more experience, had lost to a mere squire, a boy at the age of sixteen, who had knocked the sword out of his hands without even breaking into a sweat. 

On that day his pride had deeply fallen to the ground together with his sword. 

However, things had only gotten worse. Right after Lord Aizen had declared Ulquiorra to be the winner, the lord had ordered his squire to kneel down. Next, without the usual ceremony the Lord of Las Noches had knighted the pale young man, and in the same breath had appointed him to become the Eighth Knight from hence forth. The simple act had downgraded Aaroniero to the rank of the Ninth. If his face had been visible one would have seen the hot, red blush caused not only by his embarrassment, but also from having lost his pride; his honor dragged through the mud in the mere blink of an eye. 

Since that day Aaroniero hated Ulquiorra with passion, and had made the promise that one day he would find a way to disgrace the pale bastard so deeply that nobody ever would dare to mention Ulquiorra's name in front of Lord Aizen again. 

Getting impatient, Sir Aaroniero stood up and went to the counter to call for more mead to flush his anger. The counter was vacant, Master Gin nowhere to be seen, and again he had to wait. 

He inhaled deeply, looking around searching for the silver haired landlord. His eyes fell on the minstrel and he noticed that the man studied Sir Ulquiorra intensely. 

The minstrel's companion also looked over to the Fourth Knight and let out an audible sigh, 

"You really believe in this old tale? You're not serious, are you Kisuke?" Sir Aaroniero heard her say. 

Stretching his fingers and leaning forward, the minstrel reached with one hand past her head, "There are more things existing around us, than we are sometimes able to see," he said leaning back again, in his hand now the dark purple blossom of a fleur-de-lis. The woman looked at the flower in astonishment and a small laugh escaped her. "Everything I heard about him and the way he looks, all that make me believe he really could be a Cifer," he continued while he gently placed the flower behind her ear. 

The woman tilted her head to the side and carefully touched the flower. "I don't believe it. Where did you get this from? There are no flowers around here at all!" she readjusted the blossom a little, while he took his harp from the floor and started to tune it. 

"But who knows. We, who are not able to see his heritage, might never have a chance to find out if he is one or not," the minstrel said with an ambiguous smile, "Also as long as his true heart is not found by someone, he is free and can walk his chosen path without restriction." 

Sir Aaroniero, who was eager to know more, pricked his ears. 

Once again the minstrel's companion let out a small laugh, "Someone? You are speaking of the woman who will be able to see into his heart and soul; the one who will cause the change in him for good or for bad. Kisuke, really - you aren't that much the romantic fool you are playing now." 

"Yoruichi, now you are hurting me. I am a minstrel from the depth of my heart and we are the most romantic people in the world," with a dramatic gesture he placed a hand at his chest and feigned a shocked look. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, "Oh, come on now, stop it. Let's go and play another song. You said that we would leave this place as soon as we have filled up our purse. Which is already quite heavy now. Hell, it is nearly summer, yet since we came here I am freezing all the time," she rose to her feet and returned to their performing area. 

Before he followed her, the blond harp player winked over at Sir Ulquiorra smiling mysteriously. 

Sir Aaroniero grinned, satisfied with what he just had overheard. It seems that the pale bastard could have some weakness he wasn't aware of. He needed to find out more about the tale they were speaking of and just exactly what being a Cifer meant. Every tale contained some element of truth, of this the man with the mask was sure, and he would gladly take anything that could help him to put a stain on Ulquiorra's otherwise clean hands. 

In the background, the minstrel had finished tuning his harp and started to play another ballad:

_I speak to my heart:_  
_created from matter, of the ashes of the elements,_  
_I am like a leaf, played with by the winds._  
_If it is the way of the wise man to build foundations on stone,_  
_I am a fool, like a flowing stream,_  
_which in its course never changes._  
_I am carried along, like a ship without a steersman,_  
_and in the paths of the air like a light, hovering bird;_  
_chains cannot hold me, keys cannot imprison me,_  
_I look for people like me and join the wretches._  
_The heaviness of my heart seems like a burden to me..._  


**+o+o+o+**

_...it is pleasant to joke and sweeter than honeycomb_  
; _whatever Venus commands is a sweet duty_  
_she never dwells in a lazy heart._  
_I travel the broad path as is the way of youth,_  
_I give myself to vice, unmindful of virtue,_  
_I am eager for the pleasures of the flesh_  
_more than for salvation, my soul is dead,_  
_so I shall look after the flesh._  


"More!" Sir Grimmjow's voice was loud and rough when he held up his mug to the maidservant who stood next to the wooden table in the middle of the tavern where he was sitting. The maidservant refilled it again and once again he emptied it with one gulp. Another time the mug was raised. He didn't look at her, his eyes stayed fixed at the table. He didn't listen to the ballad the minstrel was now performing. He also didn't want to talk. His only aim was to just get drunk. 

"The pitcher is empty. I'll get another one", the maidservant said with a lewd smile before she turned around to leave. But Sir Grimmjow suddenly grabbed her free hand and pulled her back; forcing her to sit on his lap. His eyes connected with hers, overflowing with unfulfilled need. 

Well aware of the knight's desire, the maidservant put the pitcher on the table. First her hands gently stroked through his hair, playing with some of the azure feathers. Then suddenly she took hold of his locks and dragged his head back to press her lips upon his in a consuming kiss. 

In response he wrapped an arm around her waist while he started to squeeze one of her breasts with the other one. This caused the maidservant to break her kiss and throw her head back, letting out a low moan. Suddenly his pants began to feel much too tight. 

Fuck, he could not wait any longer, he must have her. Now. 

In a rush he stood up, taking the maidservant in his arms bridal style, not paying attention that this action caused the table and chair to fall over. With a loud clash the pitcher and mug also hit the hard ground breaking into pieces. Completely ignoring the crude shouts and gestures from some of the other men he made his way towards the tavern's door. 

"You do not need to get another pitcher," Sir Grimmjow only grunted and stomped out, heading towards his chamber. His way was short, less than fifty feet to the right was the bastion where his rooms were located. Kicking the heavy wooden door open with his foot he walked in. 

"Out!" he yelled at his squire who jumped of his makeshift bed beside the fireplace. Still the boy was mindful enough to gather his sheet before running out in a hurry. This night he had to sleep in the stable again. 

Sir Grimmjow opened the door to his bedroom a little more gently by pushing with his back against it. Inside the small room he let the maidservant down. The woman kissed him again. When she stood back her lips were parted in a seductive manner before she pulled the cotton tunic he was wearing over his head. After dropping the garment, she shoved him on the bed and without a detour bent down to open his belt to free him from his pants. Then she rose again, her eyes fixed on his groin. What she saw caused her to lick her lips. 

Breathing heavily, Grimmjow's eyes were set upon her large front. The maidservant fully aware as to what had caught his attention, fiddled at the ribbon that closed the neckline of her chemise. Soon, she widened it enough to pull it down past her breasts. 

Raising her skirt she came to sit in his lap. Her hips circling as she was pressing her hot middle against his naked one. A deep growl escaped Sir Grimmjow's throat and he dug his fingers into her thighs. Arching back she let out another low moan and started massaging her breasts with her own hands. 

Grimmjow observed her, feeling the fire in his groin stir up. He always chose this maidservant whenever he needed release and his yearning for _her_ became too much to bear. The maidservant´s breasts were large enough to be comparable to _hers_ \- even if the woman's were anything else but firm. Frankly, the maidservant´s whole body was a poor surrogate for _hers_. But having drunk enough wine he was able to ignore this. And the maidservant seemed to like his rather rough behavior. 

Grimmjow took the risk to close his eyes. Just for a moment. But today it was to his detriment. Immediately the image of beautiful eyes, the color of the storm beaten ocean, floated into his mind. 

The eyes of another. 

_Her_ eyes. 

Shit. He gritted his teeth and lifted his lids again only to see a plump woman with the face of a horse sitting on his lap. The flames pulsing through his veins, died and the tense feeling below his stomach left. Unaware that his mood had changed, the maidservant continued her seduction, licking a trail up his neck and past his jaw bone. Before she could place another kiss on his lips he turned his head away and pushed her up. 

"Stop it," he told her with a hoarse voice. 

She frowned, studying his face. After getting no further reaction from him she got up and pouted, "What a shame. I should have got you another pitcher." 

"You better go now," Grimmjow answered quietly draping one arm over his eyes. 

The maidservant shrugged and readjusted her chemise again, "You owe me one," she said swinging her ass as she walked out. 

Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes tighter. It was quiet now, only the sound of the wind blowing around the bastion could be heard inside the room. In the beginning the sound was calming, while he listened to it and started to drift away. But then his imagination betrayed him again, and the sound of the wind turned to the sound of ocean waves crashing against some stones of a broken down cliff that formed a path into the turquoise water. Hearing this sound made his breathing become heavier and he immediately started to feel hot again. 

_That day he had followed her to make sure she would be safe. He was not assigned to do it. He did it secretly and never had he been allowed to talk to her or to touch her. He had been only an ordinary soldier - one of thirty men serving and protecting the temple of their island. She was high above him, a chosen one. Her body and soul belonged to the Great Goddess of the Sea._

_But even if he had not been allowed to touch her, nobody had forbidden him to watch her, bathe in her beauty whenever he had been close to her. To his pleasure, she never had avoided his gaze. And whenever their eyes had met, it was like he looked right onto the stormy sea. A storm that immediately whipped up the blood in his veins and consumed his rational mind._

_That day he had been watching her standing on this big stone at the shore, facing the sea, and only wearing a long, simple and wide gown. She stood motionless, only her hair and the fabric of her gown had been dancing around her, windblown._

But why, he thought, why was it always this one memory of all he shared with her that was haunting him. Eyes still closed, he put his arm down. His hand came to lie on his well taunt stomach. He felt the muscles clenching in reflex under his touch. The skin below his fingers was hot and touching it did not help to cool him down. 

Deep inside he knew very well why this special moment always returned to him. Altogether, this moment had been the most painful and the most pleasurable time in his life. 

_That day he had sealed their fate. It had been his decision to go down the steep path to the shore to see more of her; to be closer to her. Half way down he had stopped when she had raised her arms to the sky high above them. The wind had become stronger and the waves got higher and crashed against the stones with more force. Her gown had gotten soaked from the surf and droplets of the salty water had been caught in her waist-long hair. The sun had made the droplets in her hair sparkle like precious gems. In this very moment she had looked like the Goddess herself to him._

His groin was painfully throbbing and the skin under his hand became sweaty. Taking in a deep breath, he reached down grabbing his hot middle tightly. Even if it only was his own hand, the touch felt good and caused him to let out a suppressed moan. His hand started to move up and down. 

_That day he had nearly reached the bottom of the steep path when a careless step caused a small landslide. The sound of the rubble rushing down had caused her to turn around to face him. She had held her arms still high to the sky when their eyes had met. Her gown had become translucent and even if her whole body was fully covered with cloth he could have seen everything. From her taunt breasts with the erected nipples, to her firm stomach and the sensuous curves of her hips, down to her long slender legs. For the moment of several heartbeats she had just stood there taking in his presence._

_Unsure if he might have frightened her, he also had stood completely still, only breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the sight of her. Then to his surprise she had lowered her arms so that it turned into an inviting gesture for him to come closer._

One hand was not enough. Grimmjow's other hand joined his sweaty and sticky one at the burning middle of his body. At first, his grip was so tight that for a brief moment he crossed the thin line between pain and pleasure. Only his lips moved as he silently whispered her name. He did not dare to say it aloud. He couldn't know if she was still alive. If she would be dead and he called her name he would condemn her soul to come back as a shadow unable to be reborn one day. 

_That day he had dropped his bow and arrows and followed her invitation to come closer. His desire had taken the better out of him. When she had embraced him with her strong arms and had kissed him without hesitation, he had been lost to the point of no return._

He was so near. He picked up his pace. Covered in sweat, his blood rushing in his ears like the stormy sea, but still he needed a few hard, merciless strokes before he found release nearly calling her name aloud, but in the very last moment the sound of it died in his throat. Only after a few deep breaths, when the tension left his body and his mind cleared, did he felt guilty for again being so weak that he had surrendered to his desires. 

He stayed on his back until his breathing slowed down again and the cold air caused him to shiver heavily. Finally, turning to the side he draped the blanket over his now cold, but still sweaty body. Before he drifted into sleep he prayed for her to be alive and somewhere out there waiting for him. 

_That day he had claimed her as his woman. But by doing so he had stained her purity and sentenced her to death. The only way to save her life and his as well had been to flee from their island. In the middle of the night they had stolen a small boat and had left their home leaving everything behind. After a few days sailing with a gentle wind over the ocean they had arrived at the main land safely._

But not long after that, fate had treated them unkindly and parted them. 

**+o+o+o+**

**Explanations**

>Lancelot of the Lake (Sir Lancelot du Lac), the son of King Ban of Benoic. Sir Lancelot first appears in Arthurian legend in 'Le Chevalier de la Charrette', one of a set of five Arthurian romances written by the French poet ChrÃ©tien de Troyes (completed by Godefroy de Lagny) as a large collection of verses, c.1180 to 1240

Lyrics taken again from Carmina Burana.


	5. His knight, her knight

"It had been Starrk’s idea to agree to her plea; letting her attend Lady Rukia's wedding in August," Sir Tier glared at the First Knight at her side.

Lord Aizen, who sat with crossed legs in his chair next to them, gave no answer. Leisurely, he took a sip out of a precious golden chalice decorated with a cross formed out of rubies, while he looked over to a hill to the north. Across the flat valley below them, on the hill's top, a castle was under attack. The muffled sound of human shouts and screams, as well as steel clashing on steel mixed with the low, steady thuds from a huge Battering Ram. The cacophony barely drowned out the noise created by the flapping canvas of the windblown canopy that shielded the lord and his knights from the burning sun. Lord Aizen's base of operation had been established on a hill at the opposite side of the conflict, south of the valley. From there he was provided with an unobstructed view of the battlefield

"It does not matter, Tier. Even after I capture the castle of Hirako, it will still take a few more weeks before the whole country will be completely under my control. Unfortunately, Lord Shinji's people are rather stubborn." Lord Aizen replied while he continued to gaze over to the castle.

In the distance a loud crack coming from the abused main gate of the castle caught the attention of the lord and his two knights. The shouts from the battlefield increased and then finally the solid oak gate yielded under the Battering Ram's brutal attacks and opened. With a smile on his lips Lord Aizen took another sip.

Sir Starrk cleared his throat and was about to speak out in his own defense when the page in charge of turning around the hourglass announced, "My Lord, it is High Noon!" 

Immediately the lord uncrossed his legs and straightened his upper body to get a better sight on the road that approached their hill from the east. Starrk followed his lord's gaze, but saw no one advancing. Still Lord Aizen did not turn away. After some time Starrk shifted his gaze over to the hourglass. The bottom of the overturned glass cylinder was already covered with fresh sand, and still no one could be seen on the road.

Lord Aizen frowned and looked down, “Impossible, he never would be late, “ he muttered to himself before he returned his focus to the page, "Boy, I am disappointed that you are not able to perform even such a simple task," he announced dangerously quite, while his dark eyes pierced the page like daggers. 

"But Lord Aizen, I'm sure I have counted right!" the boy answered in a subdued voice. 

"There, my lord. He finally is coming," Sir Tier placed a hand on Lord Aizen's shoulder to get his attention.

On the road a lone rider, on a pitch black horse approached at an unholy speed. The rider was deeply hunched over, nearly lying on the horse's crest to give as little resistance to the wind as possible. The horse was so fast that its hooves never seemed to touch the ground once.

A relaxed smile returned to Lord Aizen's face as he leaned back and crossed his legs again.  
The rider vanished at the foot of the hill, but it did not take too long until he arrived at the top, still in full gallop. Before the horse came to a sudden stop, a few feet in front of the canopy, its rider had already left the saddle and hurried with wide steps towards Lord Aizen.

The hair at the horse's shoulders and neck was wet and dark, and covered with traces of white foam; a sure indication that it had run at high speed over a long distance. Still the black horse had enough energy left to dance on the spot, seeming unable to realize that it finally had reached its destination.

In one fluent movement the rider took a knee before Lord Aizen and bowed his head, "Please excuse my late arrival, my lord." His ruffled black hair, like his clothes, were covered with dust. When he looked up, his pale face was vacant, only his emerald green eyes showed faint traces of exhaustion.

"Now, now – Ulquiorra please stand up. You are on time as always," Lord Aizen had grasped the Fourth Knight at the shoulders and rose to his feet together with the smaller man, "But much more important. Tell me, have you been successful? Has my offer been accepted?"

"Yes, my lord it has. Warlord Rudobon will send you one hundred of his best foot solders and fifty men on horses, skilled with use of sword and bow. And you can get another hundred and fifty for the same price," Sir Ulquiorra had to stop as a tiny cough escaped his mouth.

Smoothly Lord Aizen turned around and looked at a brown haired page,”Some water - and it would be nice if you were to hurry,” he sharply addressed the boy, who blanched and ran to a table carrying a few silver goblets and one carafe. 

However, the page’s hands trembled so hard that most of the water from the carafe spilled, with little actually finding its way into the goblets. Lord Aizen sighed, reached down and handed his golden chalice to Sir Ulquiorra. The pale knight took a small sip from the heavy red wine, enough to wet his mouth and clear his throat from the dust. Then he placed the vessel back at the small table next to the lord's chair.

"The bottle of Master Gin's specially flavored wine perfectly suited Warlord Rudobon´s taste. For a gallon of it, he promised to send some trustworthy translators together with his men." Finally Sir Ulquiorra got a goblet filled with fresh water from the brown haired page. He emptied it with one gulp.

Lord Aizen raised an eyebrow in astonishment, "You gave him a bottle of that wine?"

"I took the liberty to present a gift to the warlord in your name, after I figured out that he had a weakness for the heavy, strong flavored kind of wine," the Fourth Knight tilted his head marginally, "I hope this satisfies your expectations and that I did not overstep my boundaries."

"Not at all, Ulquiorra. I would be grateful if everybody would consider their actions as carefully as you do." A pause as the lord briefly stared at Sir Starrk. He followed the silent chastisement with a tap to the Fourth Knight's shoulder, confirming his pleasure at the young man's actions, "Furthermore, you managed to return on schedule as promised. To travel a distance twice as far as the distance to the Kuchiki castle in half of the time Starrk and Tier had needed, that is no mean feat."

The honest compliment from the Lord of Las Noches seemed to have no effect on the pale knight. He only tilted his head once again while his facial expression stayed indifferent.

"But you really should take at least one of your squires with you for your own comfort. I didn't give them to you so that they could become slackers," Lord Aizen added with a fatherly smile.

"I beg your pardon my lord, but if I were take one of them with me, I would not be that fast anymore. There is no other horse I know of that is able to keep up with Murciélago," Sir Ulquiorra looked squarely into his lord's eyes.

In the distance the hoof-beats of another approaching rider became audible. Turning around the Fourth Knight stepped to the side to clear the sight for his lord, and joined Sirs Starrk and Tier.

With a very satisfied smirk on his bloodstained face, Sir Szayel stopped his dapple-grey stallion in front of the canopy and dropped a large bag, which hit the ground with a loud clang, and opened up to reveal a massive golden cross, some more golden goblets, and various other items made of gold and silver.

"Lord Shinji and most of his faithful knights managed to escape through a tunnel they had dug from the Keep to the outer ward. From there they were able to use another, older tunnel that already existed, to leave the castle unnoticed," The Eighth Knight said and descended from his horse, "But as you can see, they only were able to save their lives and nothing more. The Seventh is already collecting the rest of the plunder."

Sir Tier blinked at her comrade and scratched her own nose to draw his attention to his bloodstained face. Sir Szayel frowned slightly before he traced over his right cheek with his fingers, "Please excuse my disheveled appearance, I was in a hurry to bring this news," he grinned and then licked the blood from his fingertips with relish.

This time the brown haired page reacted more mindfully and stood on hand next to Sir Szayel with a cloth draped over one arm, a tray with a bowl of water upon it. The other held a goblet also filled with water.

After the Eighth Knight had cleaned his face and hands he grabbed the goblet taking a deep sip. Only to spit the water out forcefully, "Do you want to poison me! Water is for horses only. Bring me some wine," disgusted he emptied the goblet to the ground before he returned it the page who took it back with trembling hands.

Behind them, one of Sir Szayel squires had arrived and led the dapple-grey stallion away making a large sweep around Sir Ulquiorra's horse. Murciélago, aggravated from the other horse's proximity, had drawn back its muzzle showing its white teeth, and nervously shook its highly raised head.

Because nobody else other than Sir Ulquiorra or his squires would be able to get near his well trained warhorse without placing themselves in danger, the Fourth Knight went over and placed a hand on the bridge of the black horses' nose and patted its neck smoothly. The horse calmed down in no time.

"So everything is going more or less as planned. With some unexpected delay but this can't be helped," Lord Aizen had returned to his seat. "Ulquiorra, I know you will deny it, but you look like you are in need of some rest. Therefore I will assign you to become my next wife's first loyal knight," a smirk lit up on Lord Aizen's face when he noticed his Fourth Knight's eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly. Next to him Sir Szayel started to snicker while Sir Starrk was suppressing a cough.

"Unfortunately, I have to extend my stay here a little longer. But this woman seems to be the most promising one, according to Starrk and even Tier. Someone should take good care of her wellbeing as long as I cannot do it myself. Our kindhearted Starrk too easily gave in her plea to stay at the Kuchiki castle until August."

It amused Lord Aizen to see his normally stoic Fourth Knight flinch even if this only was expressed through the light twitching of the free left hand at his side. With his right hand he held the reins of his horse tightly staring as expressionlessly as he could, at his lord.

It was well known that Sir Ulquiorra did not care in the least for women. Some even say he hated them.

"After the wedding of Lord Kuchiki's sister, you will escort her to Las Noches. As soon as we have settled things here I will send you some soldiers with a horse litter," Lord Aizen announced.

"My lord," Sir Szayel interfered, "I am reluctant to point out we have no proof that she still is a virgin and fertile. This should be verified soon. Otherwise she could arrive here already carrying a child, or she may not be able to conceive your heir at all."

The Lord of Las Noches thoughtfully placed a hand at his chin, "You are right Szayel. We should take this into consideration,” then with an inquiring stare, he addressed the First Knight, “Starrk what do you think? Would this be necessary?" 

"My lord, this girl truly is an honorable woman who had never been in a close relationship with any man, and it would be unbelievable to me that she would go this far now that she is engaged to you," Sir Starrk answered as neutral as possible. 

Lord Aizen returned a calculating smile, "Well, well nevertheless you know fate is playing some evil game with me. My favorite woman is strong, and the most beautiful knight I can call my own, yet her womb is nothing more than a dry well from which nothing ever will grow."

Sir Tier shot a glance at her lord before her shoulders dropped and she looked down without adding anything.

The lord rose again, "Hear my orders. Szayel you will accompany Ulquiorra to the Kuchiki castle. There your duty will be to examine this woman and make sure she is in perfect condition for the task I need her to perform. If she is, you will immediately return to me. Ulquiorra, you will stay at her side and ensure she stays in this condition until she arrives in Las Noches," the lord smirked teasingly. "Be nice to her; if necessary buy her some suitable garments for this wedding feast. She soon will be the Lady of Las Noches and should look that way. Make sure she gets a nice impression of her future husband," he smiled wider. "If you feel the need to lie, do it. However, I expect her to yearn for my touch as soon as we meet each other in person." While listening to his lord, Sir Ulquiorra stood perfectly still like a statue. Only his intense emerald eyes seemed to glow quite angrily from the inside.

"And Ulquiorra," the smile suddenly had left Lord Aizen's face," I expect that you take this order seriously and do your best," he said, his voice sharp and low.

"Of course my lord, as you wish," the Fourth Knight answered bowing deep.

+o+o+o+

Shortly before the Fourth and the Eighth Knight's departure towards Las Noches to collect some supplies for their journey to the Kuchiki castle, Lord Aizen took Sir Ulquiorra aside to talk to him privately.

"If the woman fails Szayel's examination, you will make sure that there will be some inconspicuous accident. In this case I have no use for her and dealing with her will only be a waste of time," the Lord of Las Noches gave his knight a meaningful look, "Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," the pale man answered on the spot, unaffectedly. Then he briefly lowered his head and left.

+o+o+o+

Shortly before the Fourth and the Eighth Knight's departure towards Las Noches to collect some supplies for their journey to the Kuchiki castle, Lord Aizen took Ulquiorra aside to talk to him privately. 

"If the woman fails Szayel's examination, you will make sure that there will be some inconspicuous accident," the Lord of Las Noches gave his knight a meaningful look, "Understood?" 

"Yes, my lord," the pale man answered on the spot, unaffectedly. Then he briefly lowered his head and left. 

+o+o+o+

The blue sky over the Kuchiki castle was cloudless as a gentle wind blew lazily through the cherry trees and the blooming plants, which clung at the outside of the castle's old curtain walls. In some of the trees the heavily laden branches bent low under the weight of the ripening fruit. In a few weeks time the sweeter cherries would be ready, but for now, if one looked closely they could see some peasants hidden amongst the limbs as they picked the early ripened sour cherries, which could be harvested first. 

They stopped their work to watch the two knights and their squires wearing the Las Noches coat of arms riding by. It was not their splendid garments that became the main topic of conversation though after the knights had passed, but rather their strange appearance - especially the knight with the pale skin and piercing green eyes. His features struck fear into the hearts of the more superstitious in the lot, some even going as far to say he looked inhuman or worse, like the son of a demon. 

"My lady the knights of Las Noches soon will pass the Main Gate," the tall, well proportioned maiden announced cheerfully. 

"Thank you Nelliel," Lady Rukia replied, putting the tunic she was working on to the side. She smiled seeing how excited Orihime appeared. Her dear friend had jumped out of her chair as soon as Nelliel had entered the Great Hall and was now brushing her hands energetically over her double layered kirtle to straighten it. 

Right after she had accepted the marriage proposal, the auburn haired woman returned to her light-hearted self. It was as if some invisible weight had been taken away from her shoulders. Lady Rukia was glad too, and experienced a significant relief in seeing Orihime literally burst into bloom. Orihime had soon started to question Rukia about the duties of the Lady of a castle and what the proper behavior according her new status would be. Now once more they would talk merrily for hours and hours while working together on Rukia's and Sir Ichigo's wedding garments. 

Orihime's hands brushed over her hair, which fell loosely in soft shimmering waves over her shoulders and down to her waist. It was fashioned rather simplistically, merely a strand of hair on either side of her face, twisted with a light green ribbon, and drawn back where it was knotted together at the back of her head. The ribbon's ends falling freely down giving a nice contrast to her auburn locks. 

Carefully she tucked some of the smaller strands behind her ears when her eyes suddenly widened, "My lady shouldn't I wear a veil now that I am engaged?" she asked uncertain, an adorable light blush covering her cheeks. 

"Stop making such a fuss about nothing. It is not as if the honorable Lord of Las Noches dares to grace us with the pleasure of his presence," Sir Ichigo bit out from behind, "For whatever reason he again only sent his knights." 

"Young man, you defiantly should work on your manners," Lord Byakuya stated evenly, but not without severity in his voice. Both men had just stepped down the stairs from the Keep's second level where the lord's private chambers were situated. 

Ichigo's foul mood was more a result of the tedious lessons from Lord Byakuya about what a man of rank and status should know, and more importantly how he should behave. Watching Orihime's enthusiasm about the knights' arrival made him scowl even more. 

"You should stop making such a horrible face, Ichigo," Lady Rukia said with disgust. "Your brow is furrowed with wrinkles all the time. I do not want to marry a man with a wrinkled face." 

"The fact that Lord Aizen has sent his knights to deliver some presents for his future wife is right and proper. This honorable man surely will not cause any harm to Orihime," the lady angrily glared at her orange haired fiancÃ© who glared back and opened his mouth to start one of their infamous arguments, when Lord Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder to cut him off. 

"The sooner we go outside and await the knights' arrival, the sooner we will be able to get an impression of their intentions," the lord reasoned. 

Lady Rukia nodded and pointedly raised her arm towards her brother who took it and led her towards the door. Sir Ichigo sighed and turned around to offer his arm to Orihime. 

Maiden Nelliel helped her to put on a moss green linen cloak. Ichigo observed how Orihime closed the cloak at her cleavage with the engagement brooch she got from Sir Starrk. The thin cloth added some elegance to her appearance that Ichigo had failed to have noticed before. In his eyes she truly looked beautiful, but in a very vulnerable way. Even if Rukia had the more petite figure of the two women, for Ichigo, Orihime would always seem the more fragile one. She lacked the inner strength he admired so much in Rukia. It was that strength that had drawn him towards the raven haired woman and helped him to muddle through all the annoying lessons he was forced to endure at the hands of her brother. 

With an encouraging smile, Nelliel adjusted the cloak a little so that it fell down perfectly from Orihime's shoulders before she cleared the place for Ichigo to take the auburn haired woman's arm. 

"Don't worry. You look very beautiful," he gave her a friendly smile, "And very honorable." 

+o+o+o+

Sirs Ulquiorra and Szayel passed the Main Gate of the Kuchiki castle riding side by side. In front of them Sir Szayel's two squires, sitting on dark brown horses, led their small group. Each of the twins carried a banner with the Las Noches coat of arms. Behind the knights, Sir Ulquiorra's squires, Aziz and Bram, followed also riding on brown horses. Bram held the reins of another horse, packed with some supplies, and Aziz was the leader of a beige-colored mare with a thick creamy-white mane and tail. The horse's only item was a very modern and very fashionable side-riding saddle for noble women. 

The middle ward was already crowded with people. Servants, as well as members of the court, who wanted to catch a view of the knights, had gathered together. As soon as the men were visible the whispering grew and many of the people started pointing fingers, mostly at the pale knight on the pitch black horse. 

Being the center of attention annoyed Sir Ulquiorra more than everything else. He didn't mind seeing fear on the peoples' faces; in fact he much preferred it to outright loathing. Neither did he need to hear what they where calling him; he knew all the names by heart. Demon's son and Dwarf were the nicer ones. And he didn't mind that they believed him to be unholy or even cursed. He stopped believing in the existence of a higher being the day his mother had been killed in the name of their Holy Lord. 

So he just looked straight ahead ignoring the people staring at him. 

The curved path led them towards the Keep, but at the moment only the top of the large building was visible for them. Hanging from its roof a large flag with the Kuchiki emblem flowed down. Next to it, another flag with the King's coat of arms had been placed. The building which covered the sight towards the Keep's foot was the castle's chapel. 

In contrast to Las Noches everything in and around the Kuchiki castle seemed to be alive and colorful. The buildings were a mixture of the old style, mainly built out of wood and bricks, to the newer ones only built using red-brown ashlar. The bastions and curtain walls were lavishly covered with clinging roses in different shades of red. Between them clematis plants proudly showed their bright blue and white blossoms, and along the path some well cut tree provided some shade. 

As they passed the chapel a grand opening appeared, and they got a direct view at the Keep in all its splendor. Sir Ulquiorra noticed his squires gasping from behind in admiration. 

A broad stone staircase went up from the path's end to the Keep's entrance, and at the top of the staircase a group of people already were waiting for them. 

The woman with the hair colored like the sunset stood at the front and looked directly into his eyes. 

+o+o+o+

Orihime had been pushed to the front by Lady Rukia. Not knowing what to expect from the knights' visit, her heart beat fast in her chest. The knights passed the chapel and came into sight. The boys riding in front of them were twins, and dressed in exquisite clothes, as it had been expected for the occasion and according to the norm. 

The knights though were a different matter. 

"The man on the dapple-gray horse he a knight or something else entirely?" Lady Rukia questioned. 

"A pink turban ... it seemed to be red once," Orihime muttered, more to herself than to answer the lady's question, "And a caftan ... He looks like a Persian physician. Why should Lord Aizen send a physician?" 

The man smiled broadly at her when he noticed her gaze. Unexpectedly this caused a shiver to run down Orihime's spine and she trembled slightly. 

She turned her gaze to the knight on the black horse who looked straight ahead. 

His hair was as black as the gleaming hair of his horse. With its distinctive shaped head, high tail carriage and light shape, the horse clearly belonged to the elegant and rare Arabian breed. But in contrast to the animal's long wavy mane, the knight's locks were straight, like his gaze and his erected back. His hair fell like silk halfway down to his neck, and framed his pale face in an unruly manner. 

Next to her Lady Rukia whispered something to Sir Ichigo about how the knight looked rather dull, due to the color of his skin. Orihime laid a hand on her brooch and touched one of the four pearls on it. 

_No, not dull_ , she thought, _his skin is like a shimmering pearl in the moonlight._

And he looked as elegant as his horse. Over a bright white chemise he wore a black velvet surcoat. 

Just like on Orihime's brooch, the backwards crescent Moon of Las Noches had been thickly embroidered with silver yarn. Embedded in the Moon's center was the number four. Completing his appearance was a bright white cloak, which flowed down from his shoulders onto the back of his horse. 

Everything concerning this knight was either black or white. 

That was until he turned his head and looked with his eyes right into Orihime's. Immediately she got locked into a pool of cold, emerald green orbs which perfectly reflected the knight's stoic expression of absolute nothingness. Orihime was surprised. Surprised about him, his appearance, and further more that even if his gaze seemed to drill a hole into her soul, she felt no fear. 

The knights arrived at the staircase and stopped. 

Suddenly, the pale knight's gaze became unsteady, and to Orihime's amazement it was he who terminated their eye contact. 

+o+o+o+

Sir Ulquiorra's eyes locked with the woman's gray orbs. He knew what would happen next. After getting over the first surprise about his appearance, fear would rise within her, or she would look away with disgust. He noticed the woman touching the brooch that held her cloak, and surprisingly her face became soft and a tiny smile adorned her lips. 

She still looked right into his eyes. But no judgment lay in her gaze. The only thing she revealed was curiosity and kindness. 

His throat got dry and his chest tightened under her friendly gaze. Deep inside him an uneasy feeling grew. Even after a moment spent trying to figure it out, he realized with some anxiety that he could find no other word to describe it, except fear. He, who feared nothing, was suddenly afraid by a woman's simple, kind smile. 

She continued looking at him with this frightening gentleness. He was not prepared for this and hadn't expected it either. 

Murcielago stopped on its own as soon as they arrived at the staircase. No longer able to face her, he looked away. 

The twin boys along with Aziz and Bram descended from their horses, and gave the care of the animals to some other servants so that they could help their masters. 

Sirs Ulquiorra and Szayel also descended from their horses and waited for them. One of the twins took the reins of the dapple-gray stallion while his brother carried the curved sword for his master. It was Bram who lead Murcielago away and Aziz who was the one in charge of carrying the Fourth Knight's sword. While he was taking his position at Sir Ulquiorra's right side, two steps behind him, he worried about the fact that his master seemed unsettled by the sight of the beautiful auburn haired Dame. The thought in itself was unbelievable, but nevertheless he was quite sure of his observations. 

Standing at the foot of the staircase, Sir Ulquiorra raised his head to face the woman once again. The bright sun right behind her head forced him to narrow his eyes. The light of the sun placed a warm gleam on her auburn hair and the soft wind blew a few thin strands into her face. Again she looked right back at him smiling. Her hand still rested upon the brooch at her chest. 

The color of the upper layer of her kirtle was light green, the second layer that reached down to her ankles a shade darker, a kind of moss green like her cloak; the same green that could be found on one of the bands that was wrapped around the hilt of his sword. 

"Shall we?" Sir Szayel, who already had put one foot at the lowest step, whispered sharply. 

Finally Sir Ulquiorra moved, and in synchronized steps the two knights, followed by their squires, went up the stairs. 

At the top, Sir Ulquiorra remained behind Sir Szayel, who bowed first to Lord Byakuya and then to Lady Rukia with a trustworthy smile, "Lord Aizen sent us to deliver some presents for his lovely future wife." 

Without asking, he grabbed Orihime's hand and placed a kiss upon it. 

"Lady Orihime, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sir Szayel, Lord Aizen's Eighth Knight and his consultant," he continued after letting go of her hand. Orihime placed the hand, which the knight had just kissed back at her chest, and draped her other over it like she wished to protect it. 

"And this is...," stepping to the side he pointed at the Fourth Knight. Everyone's gaze turned towards the pale man. 

Sir Ulquiorra's usual sharp mind turned void as soon as the woman looked at him again. The only thing he was able to remember was his Master's words. 

Then the knight, who never took a knee for anybody else but his lord, laid his right hand at his heart, lowered his head and bent down on one knee before the woman who caught the starry night in her eyes and the sunset in her hair. 

" _My Lady_ ," he said in a low voice, "As my lord has commanded - from this day on forth, I will be your loyal knight." 

+o+o+o+

**Explanations**

The _Battering ram_ was one of the most famous of all Medieval weapons. Closely associated with Viking raids it was also used in siege warfare of the Middle Ages. The Battering Ram was used to literally batter, pound, punch and shake down gates, doors and walls of Medieval castles, fortresses and towns. 

The people of the Middle Ages enjoyed to drink, and as _water_ was often unclean, it was a necessity. The poor drank ale, mead or cider and the rich were able to drink many different types of wines. Beer is not only one of the oldest fermenting beverages used by man, but it is also the one which was most in vogue in the Middle Ages. 

A _peasant_ is an agricultural worker who generally works land owned or rented by/from a noble, the peasant was bound to the land and couldn't move or change their occupation unless they became a yeoman (free person) which generally happened by buying their freedom, the peasant also generally had to give most of their crops to the noble. 


	6. For a Woman's Honor

Orihime stared down at the pale knight at her feet. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was nothing else but absolutely speechless and unable to move.

_"_ You should allow him to rise," Lady Rukia discretely whispered into her ear and startled Orihime out of her daze. __  
  
"Sir, please stand up," she finally managed to say. The knight lifted his head and elegantly rose to his feet. But when she looked at his face, his eyes were unfocused and clouded which caused Orihime to worry about him. Due to her medical experience she could say that he looked like he may be under the influence of some drug or depressant. But then he blinked, shaking his head slightly. His gaze cleared and suddenly a breeze of cold air seemed to radiate from him. Orihime shivered and goose bumps began covering her arms.

"I am Lord Aizen's Fourth Knight, Sir Ulquiorra," he finally completed Sir Szayel sentence from earlier with a voice as stern as his face and void of any emotion.

Orihime took two steps backwards and bumped into Sir Ichigo who laid his hands on her shoulders for reassurance. The pale knight's change baffled her, and when she now looked at him, the sympathy she felt before nearly had vanished.

Lord Byakuya aware that the atmosphere had become tense spoke up, "Welcome, it is a pleasure to host more of Lord Aizen's honorable knights. Come and have some refreshments before we continue the conversation." He turned around and walked over to the Keep's entrance so that everybody was forced to follow him.

Only Sirs Ulquiorra and Szayel stayed a pace behind, "What was that?" the Eighth Knight hissed.

"I am only following Lord Aizen's orders," the Fourth Knight whispered back.

"But this gross exaggeration was not necessary, and surely not what Lord Aizen had in mind," Sir Szayel chided.

The pale knight stopped and stared intensely at the other man, "To fulfill Lord Aizen's orders it is important to gain the woman's trust. This was the easiest way to do it," he continued his walk towards the Keep, ignoring Sir Szayel's still skeptical look.

**+o+o+**

Everyone stood in a half circle at the place under the large stained glass window in the Keep's Great Hall a few steps away from the fireplace where some weeks ago Sirs Starrk and Tier had been standing before Sir Starrk announced Lord Aizen's marriage proposal. Each held a goblet in one hand. Except Sir Ulquiorra, who had refused the offer to have some wine.

"Ulquiorra here is one of Lord Aizen's _presents_ to his, hopefully future wife," Sir Szayel mocked swirling the wine in his goblet before he took a swig.

Sir Ichigo handed his goblet to a page behind him before he stared angrily at the Eighth Knight, "Orihime already agreed to Lord Aizen's proposal. Or is it your lord who has changed his mind and desires to revoke his offer and disgrace her?" he questioned, loosely putting his right hand at the hilt of his sword.

Smiling and paying more attention at swirling the wine in his goblet than at the displeased orange haired knight, Sir Szayel answered, "Oh no, not at all. But unfortunately our dear Starrk forgot to mention how important it is to our lord that Dame Orihime is still a virgin and fully capable of performing her duty as a wife."

The Eighth took another sip before he looked up, facing Sir Ichigo, "That is the reason why I am here. As a physician and as Lord Aizen's consultant, to examine Dame Orihime and make sure she is as pure on the inside as she appears on the outside."

The other man angrily glared back, "If there is any woman who can be called pure and honorable then it is Orihime. Everybody here can bear witness to that fact. Your lord has no right to make this request," Sir Ichigo's right foot scooted slightly forward while he tightened the grip on his sword.

Both, Aziz and Sir Szayel's squire took a few steps towards their masters, prepared to hand their swords over to them. But both knights remained relaxed, at least for the moment.

"Oh, he has every right," the Eighth answered smiling before he handed his own goblet to another page behind him, "According to the Edict that Pope John XI published in the second year after his coronation, every man of noble birth has the right of proof that the woman he wants to marry still is a virgin."

Clenching the fist at his side Sir Ichigo's brows knit together. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and a smirk grew on his face, "Do you really think you can ground his right on the Edict of a questionable Pope who is known to be the illegitimate son of Pope Sergius III?"

For once he was glad about the lectures Lord Byakuya insisted him to attend.

Upon this, Sir Szayel gave no reply and the smile left his face.

Standing next to her orange haired foster brother, Orihime's gaze anxiously jumped back and forth between the two arguing men. Once again she pressed both of her hands upon the brooch with the four pearls at her chest.

"Our Holiness, the unquestionable Pope Paschal II never rescinded this, or any other of Pope John XI Edicts," the calm, dark voice of Sir Ulquiorra unexpectedly filled the room, "This as well as Lord Aizen being the heir of an old and noble family, placed him in the position to request anything from Dame Orihime in exchange for his proposal."

Now everyone stared at the Fourth Knight, who instead of looking at Sir Ichigo, faced the Lord of the Kuchiki castle.

Lord Byakuya remained silent but his eyes were locked with the knight's emerald ones. They stayed like that for several moments until the lord turned his head towards Orihime, "Sir Ulquiorra is right, but even if the circumstances are in Lord Aizen's favor, I will leave the final decision about this matter to Dame Orihime herself."

From the corner of his eye, Sir Ulquiorra caught a movement from the other side of the fireplace. There someone stood hidden, at the entrance of the stairway to the Keep's upper levels. Behind his back he clenched his left fist quickly two times, as a signal for Aziz that he might reach out for his sword any time soon. Acknowledging that he noticed his master's sign, the squire let out nearly inaudible cough.

With sorrow, Sir Ichigo watched helpless as Orihime started wringing her hands, her eyes fearfully widening after Lord Byakuya's indirect request to her. His hand had released the hilt of his sword, and returned to his side where he clenched it into a fist. His heart felt tight in his chest at the sight of the fragile girl who he held as dear as one of his sisters. He pitied her to be pushed into such an embarrassing situation and he cursed himself that he was not able to help her out.

If it would have been possible, Orihime would have run away, but this was out of the question. So she swallowed the lump in their throat and said, "Because there is no reason for me to decline this request, I will allow Sir Szayel to perform the examination. So, that afterwards, there will be no doubt left about the pureness of my intentions towards this marriage and the honorable Lord Aizen."

Sir Ulquiorra observed the clearly frightened woman. But it did not escape his perceptive eyes that, even if she was shocked to the bone, and her cheeks were covered by a slight flush from the uncomfortable situation she was forced to be in, she nonetheless straightened her shoulders, raising her chin, and finally spoke with a determined look on her face.

_Indeed,_ _a_ _strong woman,_ he thought.

"Fine then, I would like to do this right now because my lord requested my return as soon as possible," the Eighth Knight announced taking a deep sip from the goblet after he had requested it back from the page.

Before someone else could interfere, especially Sir Ichigo, Orihime stepped forward, "It is in my interest, as well, to have this done as soon as possible. I would suggest to bring some folding-screens to place here and a birth chair for me to sit on which will help Sir Szayel to perform his task quick and comfortably for us both," she pleadingly gazed at Lord Byakuya who astonished raised one eyebrow before he faced his sister. Lady Rukia looked over to Orihime, then to Lord Aizen's knights, before she nodded. Emphatically, the lady understood Orihime's wish for privacy without being separated and left alone in a closed room together with two complete strangers during such an intimate procedure.

The Lord of Kuchiki turned around and gestured Maiden Nelliel to come closer, "You heard Dame Orihime's request. Make sure that everything that will be needed is brought here as quickly as possible."

He also handed his goblet over to her, "Take this away. I no longer need it," his voice a bit louder, placing more emphasis on the words than would have been necessary. Nobody though seemed to notice this except Sir Ulquiorra whose gaze moved towards the fireplace.

The shadow at the staircase's entrance diminished slightly.

Standing on the second lowest step, a man with thick crimson hair kept straight back in a high ponytail, and clad in dark leather clothes, lowered his drawn sword. The tension left his face and the furrowed brows under his leather headband became smoother. Carefully, avoiding making any noise he, and the three men behind him walked backwards up to the second level.

"Aziz, go and see if you can bring me some water to drink," the Forth Knight requested after Maiden Nelliel had left, "You can place my sword somewhere. It is not necessary to carry it the whole time," he calmly added facing Lord Byakuya again who nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the unspoken truce that they just formed.

**+o+o+o+**

Four high folding-screens had been brought into the Great Hall and situated between the table and the stained glass window to shield the place for the examination. Each folding-screen consisted of three frames made of cherry-wood and covered with tabby-woven linen. On the linen, scenes of a large battle had been embroidered in a colorful and lively way which decorated the cloth as well as it made it opaque.

Maiden Nelliel appeared from the behind the screens, "Dame Orihime is ready now," she declared with a pleasant, silvery voice. "Only the honorable knights, please," she added firmly when she noticed that Sir Szayel's squire wanted to follow his master's suit.

Sirs Ulquiorra and Szayel stepped past the maiden who stayed outside. Behind the folding-screens Dame Orihime had already taken her place on the birth chair. Her undergarment lay hidden under her cloak on another chair. She looked almost ashen, only her cheeks, still flushed, held any color. Set next to the window was a small, but high table, with a bowl and some cloth on it.

Sir Szayel directly approached Orihime and attempted to kneel down, but she interrupted his action, "Sir, excuse me, but could you please clean your hands before you perform the examination," the flush on her cheeks deepened, as she noticed the Eighth Knight's pleasant smile evaporate, only to be replaced by a rather annoyed look. Distraught she gazed over to Sir Ulquiorra who stood near the window. Their eyes locked. Pleadingly she looked into his unreadable face, her lips moving and forming a toneless, " _Please._ "

The Fourth Knight's eyes left hers and focused on the Eighth, who arrogantly grinned back.

"You will not touch Lord Aizen's future wife with filthy hands," Sir Ulquiorra stated, quiet enough that the words could not heard outside the screens. Yet as the same time his low voice clearly left no room for argument.

Sir Szayel snorted disparagingly, but walked over to the table and started washing his hands under the Fourth's watchful gaze. After he finished drying them he threw the cloth back on the table and returned to Orihime, bending down on both knees on a thin cushion in front of her.

At the eighth's actions Sir Ulquiorra folded his hands behind his back, and turned around to face the large window once more.

Orihime's hands gripped the armrests of the birth chair tightly, while she pressed her back against the hard back rest. She turned her head to the side avoiding looking into the physicians face.

Szayel rested on his knees, and then he slowly put his left hand on the cold floor and stretched out the fingers of the other playfully. The woman was a virgin no doubt about it and he would be the first man touching her in _this_ _place_. His mouth started watering and he licked his lips while his right hand went under her skirt. Her quickened breathing aroused him and he got as tense as she, but for a completely different reason.

He laid his hand upon her untouched ground; her soft hair nestled in his palm. Saliva filled his mouth and he was forced to swallow. Even under the double layer of her skirt he noticed her shivering legs. His tension increased. He stroked down once, twice and than his index finger probed deeper inside her.

He could smell her. He inhaled deeply, grinning hungrily. Nature was such an evil beast; no one touched in this special area had control over the fluids emanating there. And virgins especially reacted much stronger than _used women_. Too soon he found what he had been looking for. Slowly he pulled his finger back outside, but the temptation was too strong. Two fingers of his hand returned to the entrance of her dark, wet area. Oh, how tight she was, again he was forced to swallow. Unable to resist he dug into her and the woman let out a suppressed cry.

Hearing the woman's cry Sir Ulquiorra scooted around. The Eighth still kneeled before her a lecherous expression on his face. The woman's head was turned to the side as far as she could manage, and from under her tightly close lids, silent tears ran down her cheeks.

The Fourth's lips straightened and his eyes became dark, "It seems that you are not as experienced as you always pretend to be. A well studied physician would not need this long for such an easy task," again his voice was low, cutting sharply through the tense atmosphere.

At first the Eighth froze, but then he pulled back and stood. He turned around and as soon as he faced Sir Ulquiorra, he raised the right hand to his nose provocatively, smelling his fingers before rubbing them clean on his trousers, "She is what she pretended to be - but we are not finished yet. You still need to make sure that her monthly bleeding takes place," he said loud enough for everybody, even those outside the folding-screens, to hear.

Keeping his angry gaze on the Fourth Knight, Sir Szayel approached him, "Do not forget who's loyal knight you are in the first place," he hissed into the pale man's ear before walking out to the other side of the barrier.

**+o+o+o+**

Enjoying the warmth of the June sun, Orihime stole a glance his way. Quite a few feet away, he stood leaning against the old birch tree silently observing her. Her loyal knight, he had called himself, in a voice soft and dark. Just the memory of it alone caused a tingling in her stomach. Yet shortly after that declaration it became clear that his interest only lay in protecting her body from harm, and nothing more. To her disappointment Sir Ulquiorra was very different from the famous Sir Lancelot of the beautiful and lovely ballads that she so enjoyed. Lady Guinevere's loyal knight had worshipped his lady with all his heart and had courted her in such a romantic way. But to her chagrin, her loyal knight was merely a cold and distant man who spoke only necessary things.

Orihime sighed and returned her attention back to the different herbs on the table in front of her, which she sorted and packed in small cotton bags to give to Master Isshin's patients. She loved her work and was glad that it afforded her the chance to be outside in the bright daylight whenever the weather allowed it.

Today also would be a busy one. A lot of people were still standing or sitting on a wooden bench at the long side of the house waiting for treatment. So today she, Master Isshin, and Ichigo's two little sisters would have dinner here at the house, and not return to the castle before the Evening Prayer.

But Orihime did not mind it. In fact it relieved her that neither she nor her knight would have to deal with Ichigo before the supper. Her foster brother usually stayed at the castle for his lectures and training after the Morning Prayer, and did not return home again until after supper.

Furthermore being busy bought her time to reflect calmly about how she should treat Sir Ulquiorra.

Her knight clearly preferred to be more like a shadow. But she did not like the idea of ignoring his presence, or having him stay a few paces behind her, as he had done after her examination yesterday.

After supper, he had insisted on walking her home, completely ignoring Ichigo's assurance that she would not be in any danger as long as she was at his side. His unwillingness to concede to her foster brother's demands had left Ichigo extremely irritated.

The entire way from the castle to their home, Sir Ulquiorra discretely had walked a few steps behind them. A silent follower, who only asked her at the door the hour she would wish to go to the Morning Prayer the next day, before giving a small bow, and vanishing into the night.

Unlike the very first words that he spoke upon his immediate arrival at the castle, everything now was spoken with indifference.

If he spoke at all. At supper he had answered all questions curtly and to the point, but without giving away much information, and being only as polite as absolutely necessary. Though she liked to listen to his voice, she found herself waiting - no hoping for a slight change in it every moment.

She shook her head over this silly thought. This knight only was here as a representative for her future husband, Lord Aizen, making sure that she kept her honor. Everything else belonged in fairy tales, or the romantic world of ballads.

In the morning he had returned, waiting to escort her to the chapel. Acknowledging her presence again only with a small bow. Once again he ignored Ichigo's rude remark that she did not need someone like the pale knight to protect her honor, because until this day it never had been in danger of being lost.

Most other men would have drawn their swords at this insult, but Sir Ulquiorra just silently held Ichigo's gaze. Under different circumstances her easily excitable foster brother would pulled out his own sword to challenge the pale knight, but he could not do this due to the fact that the other man was not properly armed for a duel. Surprisingly, this morning her knight had not been accompanied by one of his squires, and merely wore a small knife at his belt.

This was just one of the many mysterious things about him, he always seemed to anticipate what was to come next, and therefore always seemed to be the one in control of the situation. Otherwise, had he worn his sword, he might not have been able to avoid a duel without losing face. And if she were being completely honest with herself, Orihime was certain that it would not have been Sir Ulquiorra she would have had to worry about.

In the distance the chapel's bell rang and announced that it was High Noon. Yuzu needed the table for dinner soon, so Orihime started packing her things together, putting them in a basket. She just had finished clearing the table when the coy, blond girl came out the door carrying a plate with a pitcher, some mugs, spoons and trenchers of stale bread upon it.

"Shall we invite him to eat with us?" Yuzu asked tentatively after putting the plate down, "He is a knight and we will only have a very simple meal, and there is no wine left for drinking. Father had used it all again. "

"I am sure Sir Ulquiorra will be fine with having only water to drink. Actually, I never have seen him taking something else," Orihime answered with a smile. This was another one of her knight's oddities. Against common sense he only seemed to drink water. But with that he was as cautious as he was with everything else. She had noticed that his squires always had taken a sip to test the water before giving it to him. Still, he himself smelled it again before drinking.

"I will go and ask him to join us. You go and get your father," Orihime said taking the last mug from the plate and placing it on the table.

Rubbing her hands clean on the brown apron dress she wore over a beige linen kirtle, she walked over to her loyal knight. He had left his rest at the tree as soon as he noticed her approaching, and stood straight now. Orihime smiled into his detached face.

In front of him, she made a small curtsey, "Sir, it would be my pleasure if you would have dinner with us."

A little frown appeared on his forehead, "My lady, there is no need anymore to bow your knees in front of me or anybody else here, except the lord and lady of the Kuchiki castle," he answered seriously while looking directly into her eyes. Even if this time his gaze did not penetrate as deeply into her like the first time, it still touched something within her, and caused her heart to skip a beat.

But after taking a deep breath her heart skipped another beat because his words immediately reminded her of her examination, and that there still was something left for her to prove, "Sir, but if I understood Sir Szayel correctly, Lord Aizen's proposal will only be buoyed when I can … I have ... ,"she hesitated, searching for words that would not make her embarrassed.

"I doubt this to be in question. As soon as this issue of yours takes place, just hand a piece of cloth you have used for your own comfort in this matter over to me," Sir Ulquiorra remarked and gestured her to walk over to the house with him.

Orihime nodded; at ease that her knight once again took things into his own hands and became master of the situation. Slowly, they started walking. Half way, it came to her mind that by doing it as he had suggested, she could easily try to betray him by giving him a cloth with blood from someone else, or she could cut herself in an unseen place and use this blood. Not that she was in need of doing any of this.

She stopped, but before she could sort her thoughts out and mention them to him, he stated in a low voice without turning around, " _My_ _Lady_ should be sure that I will take notice of any attempt at deception towards my person," he paused, waiting for her to catch up.

Orihime swallowed. The sentence had sent a chill down her spin, even if it was meant as a general warning for her. But it was not the words that made her shiver, more so the way he had spoken. Once again he had addressed her directly. Not her as the future wife of his lord but her, as the woman he had promised to be a loyal knight.

This discovery brought the smile back to her face and humming a joyful melody she caught up quickly, passing him, and with lilted steps continued walking towards the house.

He followed slowly, a deep frown set on his face.

**+o+o+o+**

Most of the time during the meal Sir Ulquiorra stayed silent again. Sitting next to her on the same wooden bench at the table's long side he, as the guest, took at first a moderate scoopful of the pottage on the table before he placed some for Orihime on her trencher. Master Isshin, sitting at the table's head, engaged rather loudly in most of the conversation, joined by the two girls who sat at the opposite of Orihime and her knight. The healer complained a lot about how careless people nowadays were, and that a lot of deaths could be avoided if they would come earlier for treatment, and by not trying to deal with open wounds on their own. Especially, if they would stop trying to clean, and make the wounds heal faster by using the stupid traditions of urinating onto or smearing excrements of animals, like the bat, which are said to have magical powers, into them.

Between taking large spoons full of the pottage, Master Isshin declared that one of the best improvements which Orihime's brother had brought back from his travel to the east, to gain better medical knowledge, had been to treat wounds with wine or any other alcoholic liquids. This procedure really helped to keep the wounds clean and reduce their infection enormously.

When the healer then praised Orihime's talents in dealing with, and stitching up even severe wounds, it became obvious that Sir Ulquiorra actually did listen to the man's ramblings, because he stopped eating, and gave Orihime a scrutinizing look, under which she deeply blushed.

Putting his spoon down he asked, "My lady, where is your brother now?"

Silence arose after the pale knight's question, and even Master Isshin suddenly found his food much more interesting than anything else.

Orihime also stopped eating, and clasping her hands in her lap, she turned her gaze to the birch tree in the distance as she answered, "Only a few months after my brother returned from his journey, he became a victim of the Black Death. A member from a trek of pilgrims on their way back from a visit to the holy town of Jerusalem came along and asked for medical assistance because a few of his fellow pilgrims were ill. My brother went with him to see what he could do. Shortly afterwards, he had sent a letter in which he ordered that everybody must strictly avoid contact with the pilgrims, and that in case he would not return within one week, Master Isshin should make sure every thing and every body from the trek be burned until only ash was left," she paused and her head dropped, "He did not came back. After the week had past, he and all 32 pilgrims had died."

In the ensuing silence that followed her words, Orihime held her head low. Even if her brother had died three years ago, the memory of this still cut her like a knife, and she could not avoid one lonely tear falling down on the clasped hands in her lap.

Her face still hidden under her auburn locks, she took a few deep breathes to regain her composure, and blinked the remaining tears away before she raised her head again. Immediately, she noticed Sir Ulquiorra's steady gaze upon her and turned her head around to look at him.

"Death and Life belong together and only a meaningless death shall be mourned," his face was detached but his emerald eyes held a life of their own, and Orihime believed them slightly glowing from deep inside, "But your brother's death was not without meaning. He fought a desperate fight against an enemy he knew he could not defeat in the end. But still he fought, and he did it alone so as not to endanger anyone else. This was a heroic death, and you should be proud about it, and spare your tears," he finished; his hard hitting words left her speechless once more.

Out of an impulse her hands left her lap and she pressed them against her chest feeling her heart beating furiously. But to her own surprise it slowed down soon, and Orihime realized that her pale knight was right. Still mourning her brother's death disgraced the memory of his sacrifice. She swallowed again brushing her hair behind her ears, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Sir Ulquiorra acknowledged her reaction with a short nod before he continued eating.

Clearing his throat, Master Isshin stood, "Excuse me please, but I still have a lot of people waiting for me. Orihime, could you take the rest of the food with you and look after our special patients over there. Yuzu and Karin can prepare the herbs instead."

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, the healer added, "Sir, if you are tired of just standing around, and are in the mood for some exercise – behind the house there is some wood waiting to be chopped," with that he walked away leaving two embarrassed girls and a blushing woman behind.

**+o+o+o+**

After the girls had cleared the table Orihime carried their used trenchers and the boiler with the left over pottage on a plate over to a small group of people sitting in the shadow of some bushes on the ground.

Her eyes shone bright now like her smile, and she hummed another lively melody while she walked. To her relief, Master Isshin's nonstandard request had not offended Sir Ulquiorra. Unfazed, he simply stated that doing the healer the favor of chopping some wood, would be a good repayment for the dinner he had shared with them. And when she stood he directly followed suite, taking off his surcoat, and with a small bow excused himself and went to the other side of the house.

Orihime arrived where five men, three women and some children sat around a low tree stump and looked with longing eyes at the food. She placed the plate on the stump before putting some pottage on one of the trenchers which she carried over to one of women who obviously was pregnant.

"Now how you are feeling today?" Orihime asked after she had given the trencher to the woman sitting down on the ground next to her.

"Oh, he is moving around a lot and is getting quite heavy, but I can handle it," the woman ate a little from the food before she handed the rest to two little girls sitting next to her.

Smiling, Orihime laid her hands on the woman's round belly, "You still believe that this time it will be a boy?" she asked while palpating the belly carefully.

"It must, what shall I do with another girl," the woman's words sounded a little sad, but then she quickly changed the subject, "And what about you? I have heard that you now have this strange knight at your side. He is so scary. Are you not afraid of him? A lot of people are saying evil things about him," the woman gazed over Orihime's shoulders to the back of the house, where every now and then Sir Ulquiorra could be seen whenever he collected another large piece of wood from a pile for chopping.

Orihime concluded her examination, "Your babe is doing fine, and am sure it will only take a few weeks until the birth, and if God wills you may have a boy," she said affably and then continued more seriously, "But you should take good care of yourself, your work as a laundrywomen is getting too hard in your condition," the auburn haired woman changed her position so that she could also look over to the house.

Sir Ulquiorra appeared again and their eyes met for a short moment before he bent down, taking another piece of wood from the pile.

"He is as honorable as any other of Lord Byakuya's knights, and even if his appearance and behavior is unusual, he is a good man on the inside, and I trust him," Orihime said without thinking. One of her hands once again had found its way to her heart, feeling and listening to its steady beating.

That was when Orihime made a decision. Even if most things belonged to the tales and ballads, she wanted to try living at least a small part of it as long as she could. He said he would be her loyal knight after all. Soon her life would change again, and she would become the Lady of Las Noches and the wife of Lord Aizen. Once that occurred, her mind kept telling her, romance was the last thing she would have to worry about.

**+o+o+o+**

Sir Aaroniero pulled up his pants. Fastening his belt he said, "I am finished, you can go now."

Silently weeping the girl picked up her torn chemise from the floor. With trembling hands she tried to adjust it at least in a way that it covered her breasts, before she hurried out of his chamber.

She would fix the cloth fast, she always did. He grinned; tomorrow it would look like new but her face would need some more time to heal. And the pale bastard had been right, her hands were not useful for anything else than sewing and cleaning the tables in the tavern.

When he stepped outside the girl was nowhere to be seen. Being past High Noon, the sun was already sinking again when he made his way over to the tavern.

The tavern only had a moderate number of guests and the man Sir Aaroniero was looking for was also not there. He stomped over to the counter behind which Master Gin cleaned some pitchers, "Where is the Minstrel and his Companion?" he asked bluntly without a greeting.

Master Gin continued rubbing the pitcher in his hand with a cloth as if he had not heard the Ninth Knight's words. Cursing, Aaroniero drew his sword and placed it with a hard bang on the counter, "I have asked you something," he growled.

The silver-haired landlord looked up, "My, my, aren't ya a little impatient today," he put the pitcher away and dried his hands with the cloth. Looking at the knight with a smirk, "Our lovely guests left shortly ago. You just have missed them."

The Ninth Knight spat to the floor and cursed again, "Say then, whom can I asked if I want to know something more about an old tale."

With one fingertip, Master Gin shoved the sword a little bit to the side so that he could place an arm on the counter to lean casually upon it, "Well, you could ask the odd woman who lives between Oaks Cross and Las Noches. Some say she is a witch," the man's fox-like grin appeared on his face.

Grabbing his sword, Sir Aaroniero turned around and walked briskly out of the tavern.

"Yea´ya – wait," Master Gin called out but the Ninth did not listen, "Fool, she will not let you in at this time of the day," he muttered, shaking his head over the other man's inconsideration.

* * *

**Explanations**

Pope John XI (910? – December 935) was a Pope from March 931 (at the age of 20) to December 935. The parentage of John XI is still a matter of dispute. According to some historical source, he was the natural son of Pope Sergius III (904–911). if this would be true he would be the only known illegitimate son of a Pope to have become Pope himself.

_Note that the mentioned Edict is my creation and not grounded on historical facts!_

Pope Paschal II (died January 21, 1118), was Pope from August 13, 1099, until his death.

_And sorry but I did bad research because:_  
Folding screens were introduced in the Late Middle Ages to Europe in the 17th and 18th century, many folding screens were being imported from China to Europe. [see wikipedia for details].  
I notice this too late but I decided to keep it even if the story is placed in a much earlier period in time.

Plain weave (also called tabby weave, linen weave or taffeta weave) is the most basic of three fundamental types of textile weaves (along with satin weave and twill). It is strong and hard-wearing, used for fashion and furnishing fabrics.

Reference for the art of the folding-screen is the Bayeux tapestry [see wikipedia for more details].  
The Bayeux Tapestry (French: Tapisserie de Bayeux) is an embroidered cloth—not an actual tapestry—nearly 70 metres (230 ft) long, which depicts the events leading up to the Norman conquest of England [...] The tapestry consists of some fifty scenes with Latin tituli (captions), embroidered on linen with coloured woollen yarns. It is likely that it was commissioned by Bishop Odo, William's half-brother, and made in England in the 1070s.

A trencher (from Old French tranchier; "to cut") is a type of tableware, commonly used in medieval cuisine. A trencher was originally a piece of stale bread, cut into a square shape by a carver, and used as a plate, upon which the food could be placed before being eaten. At the end of the meal, the trencher could be eaten with sauce, but was more frequently given as alms to the poor.

Pottage is a thick soup or stew made by boiling vegetables, grains, and, if available, meat or fish.

 


	7. A Midsummer's Dream

Lady Rukia finished wrapping a blue ribbon around the flower crown she made for herself to wear at the Midsummer Feast that evening. Red roses, mixed with blue cornflowers and some grass ears elegantly woven together into a not too overloaded garland.

"And how is Sir Ulquiorra doing as your loyal knight," the lady asked Orihime who was sitting at her side and working on her own crown. Orihime's hands stopped moving and she thoughtfully twisted the blossom of a pot marigold between her fingertips.

"Well, even if he is staying at my side most of the time, he does it without being obtrusive," she said slowly.

Lady Rukia giggled, "So it appears that he also does not come across as the romantic type of man, just like Renji," the lady placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughing, "When my brother assigned him to be my loyal knight after I returned from the King's court, he took it very seriously at first and even wrote a poem for me."

Orihime looked up expectantly into Lady Rukia's amused face.

"After he recited his poem, we both agreed that it would be for the best if he stuck to just the protective part of his assignment," the lady's loud laughing was infectious causing the auburn haired woman to giggle as well.

"As for me, I am very lucky that I can marry the man I fell in love with," she added more seriously now before she leaned herself closer to Orihime, "Only a few selected noble women have this choice, and I am deeply grateful that my brother granted me my wish."

Looking down into her lap, Orihime had stopped laughing. Lady Rukia reached out and placed a hand upon one of hers in her lap, holding the nearly finished flower crown, "But it is said that Lord Aizen is a handsome man." She smiled encouragingly at her friend, "Maybe he will be able to conquer your heart so that you do not need to rely on your loyal knight's talents." She patted Orihime's hand softly. "Or maybe Sir Ulquiorra just needs a little more time to warm up. He has only been here less than fourteen days, and I doubt he is the type to rush things."

"My lady, may I speak," Maiden Nelliel asked stepping forward. She continued after receiving a nod and a smile from Lady Rukia, "Even if a loyal knight only shall court his lady's heart, please consider that he only is a man and sometimes when the longing is too strong he might be led into temptation to touch what does not belong to him,"

The other women's mouths opened in astonishment and their eyes grew wide at the maiden's remark.

Their image of a knight had mostly been formed listening to the minstrel's ballads and tales, combined with their knowledge about the code of chivalry, by which every knight had to swear an oath towards his master and the Holy Lord to keep. Of course reality often thwarted these idealized qualities of knighthood, and some knights' behavior was everything else but based on bravery, courtesy, honor, and gallantry toward women.

Lady Rukia closed her mouth and pressed Orihime's hand in assurance, "My brother had chosen Sir Renji for me because he was his most loyal and trustworthy knight, and would never overstep his boundaries in regards to his lord or me. And I believe Lord Aizen would have made no lesser choice for the loyal knight of his future wife," Lady Rukia said with conviction.

Maiden Nelliel lowered her head in obedience but moreover to hide her knowing smile. She then stepped out and returned shortly afterwards with a large flat bowl. The vessel's bottom covered with some water to keep the flower crowns fresh. Lady Rukia and Orihime carefully placed their finished work into it.

"Speaking of Sir Ulquiorra, where is he? I wonder that he truly leaves you unguarded for so long," the lady smiled teasingly and picked three long ivy strands up from the table and started braiding them.

"He excused himself because his horse needed some exercise. He of course asked Lord Byakuya for permission to leave the castle grounds," Orihime followed Lady Rukia's example and carefully chose some ivy strands to make a crown for the man she planned to ask to be her companion at the Midsummer Feast. He would be near to her anyway. But this time she wanted him to be directly at her side.

The raven haired lady placed a knowing glance over to the maiden before she turned her head back to face Orihime, "Of course he did, he never does anything without permission. He is well-bred and seems to take value in that. He even asked my brother if his squires might be allowed to attend lessons together with our other squires."

Once again Maiden Nelliel bowed her head in obedience, her shoulder slightly trembling from her suppressed laughing about her lady's naivety.

**+o+o+o+**

Sir Ulquiorra directed Murciélago along a large field of wheat which glowed golden in the bright sunlight. After this field another one of barley followed. The field margins were bordered by bushes or dry-stone walls to shield the plants from breaking down in a too heavy wind. The castle itself was surrounded by a lot of cherry trees. A greater variety the pale knight had never seen before in his life.

As far as his eyes could see, everything was well-kept and in a perfect condition. The Kuchiki country truly was a rich one, even if its value was not directly measurable in gold or silver.

Most people he came along were busy with preparation for the Midsummer Feast this evening. Girls braiding flower crowns or garlands for decoration, boys and young men gathering wood for the large bonfire, and even more people carried food towards the festival ground in front of the castle's main entrance. Their laughing and excited talk filled the warm air. More than ever he felt out of place.

He never belonged to them, and until now he had never desired it. Being a maverick was part of his life and he never thought much of it. He had learned early to take advantage of his strange appearance and to use the fear it stirred in others. As long as he had no rank or power this had been his only weapon against the people´s harassment. This and his emotionless behavior which kept him away from any form of attachment for which he had no use in his life anyway.

The path he followed took him in a large circle around the castle. While passing by a lush green meadow two young laundry women stepped onto the path, carrying a bunch of white sheets they had laid out on the grass for bleaching in the sun. Their animated chatting stop immediately as soon as they became aware of his presence. In a moderate pace he approached them, glaring gloomily in his usual manner.

Suddenly one of the women whispered something into the ear of the other and both made a hasty curtsey, smiling with admiration at him. He blinked, and more out of a reflex, he nodded his head for a greeting. The laundry women kept smiling at him until he had passed them and he could feel theirs eyes on his back and could hear their giggling for quite some time afterwards.

Their strange behavior left him with an awkward feeling.

**+o+o+o+**

Sir Grimmjow laughed nosily at his masked comrade leaning together with him at the curtain wall in the inner ward of Las Noches. Both knights observed the loading of swords and crossbows onto a big carriage. Sacks with cereal and barrels of wine were packed on another carriage; supplies for Lord Aizen's troops and freshly bought mercenaries for the final conquest of Lord Shinji´s country.

"Really, everybody knows that the odd woman only will let you in between the rising of the sun and the ringing of the church bells," the man with the azure feather in his hair remarked giving Sir Aaroniero a teasingly hard nudge with is elbow in the side, causing the Ninth Knight to huff and make a wide step to the side.

Sir Grimmjow took a deep gulp from the drinking bag he had taken off his belt.

"Well, we will pass her house tomorrow morning at the right time. You can go and talk to her and catch up with us later. The carriages will be so heavy that we will not be faster than damn bloody snails," he said annoyed after cleaning his mouth with the backside of his hand.

Lately, the Sixth drank a lot and Sir Aaroniero was sure that in this bag was something much stronger than the ordinary wine everybody used to drink. He did not care as long as the other man's senses were sober as soon as they entered the enemy's territory. But he held serious doubts about that, and appreciated that Sir Nnoitra also had received the order to guard this important trek together with them.

The two knights had come to an agreement in advance that they would not interfere if Grimmjow's antics got him into trouble. Better to let the troublesome man suffer the consequences of his actions alone. In the end it would be one less headache to deal with.

**+o+o+o+**

Orihime waited for her knight's return in the otherwise vacant Great Hall of the Kuchiki castle.

She already had changed into her green double layered kirtle which was the best garment she called her own. Part of her hair had been made up into a braid which was fixed around her head and served as a base for the flower crown she had prepared earlier. The crown contained a colorful mixture of white dog daisies, orange pot marigold, and red poppy blossoms mixed with other wild flowers.

Playing with the much simpler green ivy crown she had woven for him her mind created vivid images of them both engaged in all kind of Midsummer Feast activities. But first she needed to convince him to go there with her, not as her guard, but this time as a real companion. She believed this to be the hardest part; everything else would surely arise from the circumstances.

Getting bored of staring at the door, she walked over to the large stained glass window and admired the different colored shades of light falling on the ground creating an obscure reflection of the picture displaying St Martin on his horse cutting his own military cloak in half to share it with a beggar.

The colored spots on the ground seemed to dance and invited her to step into the ray of light. At first she only swung the ivy crown in her hands slightly from side to side, humming one of the joyful Midsummer melodies. But soon the arc grew wider and it was not long before she held the crown with outstretched arms in front of her dancing around in small circles; so distracted by her musings that she failed to notice the arrival of her loyal knight.

Annoyed, Sir Ulquiorra stepped into the Great Hall. Returning from his ride he had found his two squires in front of the stable engaged in a loud conversation with some of the squires of the Kuchiki castle about the differences in their training. The two stupid boys had also boasted about the size and advanced construction of Las Noches. He could not let them get away with this violation against Lord Aizen's prime order that not a single bit of information about their lord himself, the castle, or the knights should be told to anyone outside the walls of Las Noches. So, after they had unsaddled Murciélago and fed the animal, he had taken them aside and had given the order that they were to immediately return to their chamber after the Evening Prayer and stay there until the next morning. As usual they had taken his punishment with lowered heads and no protest. But of course he had noticed that Bram, the younger one, had a hard time fighting back his tears of disappointment at not being able to attend the feast. But nevertheless disobedience needed to be punished, which had been one of the first things he learned from Lord Aizen.

Now, due to his squires need for discipline, he returned much later than he had planned to guard the woman.

Coming from the still bright daylight into the dusky Great Hall his eyes needed a short moment to adjust, so he automatically shifted his gaze to the lightest spot, the stained glass window across the room.

In a mist of colored light the woman twirled around humming again one of her silly melodies. He blinked, for the second time this day. The picture displayed in front of his eyes caught him, and unmoving he continued to observe her movements. While watching her, a tight feeling grew inside him and lifting a hand he absently started rubbing his chest in an attempt to ease it. But the longer as he watched her and her innocent dancing, the tighter the feeling became.

He needed to put an end to this.

" _My Lady,"_ he raised his voice louder than necessary, "I am back."

The woman froze and turned around on her heels to face him. Pressing the ivy crown at her breast and looking at him with big shining eyes, like a child caught doing something forbidden.

With a frown he approached her, "My lady, is this the only garment you own for such occasions?" he asked, ignoring her action.

Blushing deeply she nodded.

"Even if it suits you, you need at least one other for the upcoming wedding," he stated as he came to stand two steps in front of her, "My lord provided me with the necessary resources to take care of this matter."

Their eyes locked and a strange silence filled the Hall in which both just listened to the unsteady beating of their own hearts.

"Uhh, yes. Well, if you say so...," Orihime finally spoke becoming aware again of the ivy crown in her sweaty hands which reminded her of her intention, "May I asked you something?" she continued, but without waiting for his reply, she hastily added, "You are not only here to guard me as my loyal knight but also as representative for Lord Aizen, who was not able to come himself. So you are a kind of substitute for him … or am I mistaken?" turning her head slightly to one side, she now looked expectantly at him to answer.

Taken aback his frown disappeared while his eyes widened in astonishment. He opened his mouth to contradict, but then closed it because he was not able to lie to her.

"Yes, this is correct," he admitted only.

A bright smile occurred on her face and she stretched out the ivy crown towards him, "Then you have to offer me your arm and be my companion during the Midsummer Feast. This time sitting at my right side and not standing behind me," with a furiously beating heart she held his gaze while trying to breathe as normal as she could to cover her growing nervousness.

Staring at her, then at the crown in her hands and then back at her face Sir Ulquiorra hesitated. But she only had voiced what was part of Lord Aizen´s order for him according to her person. So, there was no obvious reason why he should decline her wish. The woman was too innocent and raised in the Christian traditional to know about the meaning of giving an ivy crown to him. For her, like to most other, the crowns only were a kind of decoration. They already had forgotten that originally women had given ivy crowns to men they wanted as a mate in the shortest night of the year to celebrate and preserve the fertility during the time of darkness and dying which followed after Midsummer. Women who had been blessed with a child in this night had been well honored as a living promise that light and fertility would return to the world after Midwinter.

Bowing slightly, he took the ivy crown from her hands, "My lady, if this is your wish then I shall do so," he said in a low voice before he offered her his right arm holding the crown in his left hand.

Noticing her disappointed look, he added, "While you attend the Evening Prayer, I will change into something more appropriate for the event so that I shall not be a disgrace to your appearance."

Again Orihime blushed and smiled self-consciously but then she took his arm and slowly walking side by side they left the Great Hall.

**+o+o+o+**

Like every year, to remind the people that Midsummer was celebrated as thebirthday of St. John, the Baptist and nothing else, Father Ōmaeda read the part of the Holy Bible where the saint recognized Jesus as the Messiah and baptizes him. As long as he directly read from the book his words were spoken in the holy speech of Latin. Orihime, who did not understand it like nearly everybody else in the chapel not being of noble birth, used the time to observe the two boys sitting next to her and thinking once again about the man who was their master and her loyal knight.

Because since his first day at the Kuchiki castle, Sir Ulquiorra never had attended one single Mass, it should not have been a surprise to her that he wanted to take advantage of the time to change his garment. It had been embarrassing to her not taking this into consideration when dismay covered her features at his refusal wearing the ivy crown right away. Like always, he had a good reason for his actions. In this moment she wondered about which reason might kept him away from attending the Prayers. His knowledge about clerical history and also about Christian literature was obvious. He gave proof of this during some of the conversation with Lord Byakuya. Also he never spoke disparagingly about the church or kept his squires from visiting the chapel. And now both boys sat next to her knowing and repeating the prayers like all the others. She also noticed that the older boy´s lips where moving like he knew and understood the priest's words spoken in Latin. If this was truth, then the boys must surely be of noble birth.

But which lord would give his boys in the care of such an unconventional knight who seems to have come from nowhere. Lady Rukia assured her that she never had heard about a noble man having a son with such an exceptional appearance. This, like many other things was another part of his mystery. A mystery something inside of her yearned more and more to discover.

The priest´s reading ended and he now gave a short summary in his own words and spoken in the language everybody understood. To the priest's annoyance, Lord Byakuya had ordered him to speak at least half of every Mass in the language everybody understood.

Soon the final prayer would be spoken and Orihime excitingly mused about what her knight might have chosen to wear. Suddenly she became aware that his squires still were clad in their usual everyday garment. Sir Ulquiorra surely would not like seeing them improperly dressed, and shortly after the Evening Prayer the feast would start with the large banquet for the complete court inclusively most of the servants.

"After Mass you need to hurry changing your clothing or you will be too late for the banquet. Which I guess your master would not like to see," she whispered into the ear of the older squires sitting directly next to her. Aziz got tense and she heard a sob coming from his younger brother. She bent down a little to encourage him to whisper something back.

First he seemed unwilling to answer, but then he replied in a broken voice," We will not attend the feast because we failed our master."

The boy looked down at the clasped hands in his lap. Orihime could not believe what he just had said. Everyone would be there and nobody should be punished this hard on such a joyful day.

"Did you not apologize to him for your failure," she asked back receiving a quiet node from both.

"I will talk to him, and ask for forgiveness in your favor," with a determined smile she gave Aziz a quick pat on his head before she joined the general response of the last prayer.

**+o+o+o+**

Walking behind Orihime, Sir Ulquiorra´s squires left the chapel. The pale knight stood a few feet away from the entrance splitting the rushing crowd of people leaving the building with his mere presence.

Resolutely Orihime approached him ignoring his changed appearance that shortly before had led her mind wandering. The only thing she didn´t fail to notice was the ivy crown on his head as she looked up right into his deep green eyes with a scrupulous expression on her face, "Sir, it came to my attention that your squires are not allowed to celebrate with everybody, even after they apologized for their failure to you," she firmly said.

"This is correct, my lady," he replied holding her gaze with ease. But Orihime didn´t retreat, her thoughts racing to find a proper argument to change his mind. Suddenly something flashed in her mind, " As a knight you know the words of the Holy Book, and there it is said `The Lord our God is merciful and forgiving, even though we have rebelled against him!' So should you not follow this example and show forgiveness and mercy towards your squires? Also, I am sure they will remember this more then any sort of punishment, and will try even harder in the future not to disappoint you."

For less than one heartbeat his expression changed and Orihime believed to see hurt reflected in his deep green eyes before he quickly closed them, "Very well then, "he replied placidly, his gaze resting upon her face, "They are forgiven and shall be allowed to attend the feast."

Now Orihime was the one stupefied. She had readied herself for a longer argument, at the very least one more retort, but he just gave in. Barely able to swallow down the sharp comment she already had prepared, she turned around to the boys instead, who still were rooted in place, "What you are waiting for? Go change, and hurry!" she prompted curtly.

Realizing that their master for the first time since they had come into his service had changed his mind and taken back a given order, Aziz moved, grabbing his younger brother´s hand and dragged him towards the house next to the Keep where the chamber´s for guest were located.

**+o+o+o+**

Immediately after he had withdrawn his order and allowed his squires to attend the feast, the woman had started to smile again. A bright, warm smile that never left her face. It was so genuine and pure that it hurt him to see it. But yet he could not take his eyes away from her. Also he noticed something else. Whenever she looked at him, which she did quite often for a short glance, her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He was not sure what to think of this. Most people acted this way because they were ashamed of something, and therefore his first guess was that she now regretted having asked him to be her companion. But if she felt shame to be with him then she would not smile, and more so would distance herself from him, but she did neither. Instead she walked closer to him as he preferred. Her hand lay light like a feather on his right forearm, slightly moving back and forth in keeping with the movement of their walking. Even through the fabric of his tunic it felt like she was caressing him.

But he was sure that she didn´t do this on purpose. Just as she could not have known that her words spoken about forgiveness had woken a long forgotten memory in him. The words spoken softly to an upset and angry child, who had been harshly shooed away from a booth filled with sweets by the owner, on the market.

" _You must forgive them. They only fear what they do not understand,_ " his mother always had said to him when people reacted with hate or disgust at his appearance. But in the end her kindness and understanding had been not repaid to her. His lips straightened at this thought and his pace quickened slightly.

The moment he accelerated his steps Orihime looked once again at him. She still could not believe her eyes. After the matter with his squires had been settled and she had finally calmed down, she was able to acknowledge his changed dress. It marveled her. Partly because she had expected him to choose the garment he had worn the day of his arrival or something similar, but he didn´t.

Even more so was the fact that he did not even look like a knight any more. Again he refrained from wearing his sword. Only the short knife was fastened at the undecorated ring belt that was fashioned out of black leather, which he wore over a classic white linen tunic. Also he did not wear a surcoat or any other sign that showed whom he originally served. Not that this still would be necessary. Everybody knew by now that Sir Ulquiorra was Lord Aizen´s Fourth Knight and that he also served her as a loyal knight as well.

The tunic itself had long wide sleeves and reached down to his tights. She could feel that the linen it was sewn out of was not as fine as the one she had used for Ichigo´s chemise, but this was completely redeemed by the tunic´s decoration. The trim of the garment´s keyhole neck and the sleeves had embroidered ribbons of small ivy leaves in green which was perfectly suited to his green eyes and the ivy crown on his head.

Whenever she stole a glance at him she was astonished that he looked so appealing that it made her blush. Also that he seemed to be the first man she could remember on whom the ivy crown did not look out of place. If he would have worn it on any other day, it still would have seemed quite natural and fitting. In the years before, when she had to attend the Midsummer Feast alone, she used to play with this image this to suppress her sadness and cheer herself up. It always had worked even as she had tried to imagine Ichigo in this way at one time. Even the picture of her beloved foster brother, attending supper and as the only one wearing the almost ethereal ivy crown on his head, had simply caused her to laugh. This had surprised her because usual she thought everything Ichigo wore looked good on him. Now she wondered as to what about Sir Ulquiorra made the difference. It must be that he just was not comparable to any other person, neither in appearance nor in his behavior. Her curiosity always had taken over whenever she came in contact with something different so it must also be in this matter with him. Satisfied with her conclusion she glanced once again at him but this time a little longer and with a bright smile.

**+o+o+o+**

The long table that had been set up for the banquet came into sight. It had been placed along the path that led from the middle ward towards the Main Gate, and if Sir Ulquiorra was not mistaken there was room enough for more than one hundred people to sit. Again Lord Byakuya was more than generous because most of the large choice of food must be out of his pantry. Bowl upon bowl were already placed on the table along with big plates on which he could spot stuffed pheasants, partridges and doves. Additionally a delicious smell drifted over from three roasts built up some feet away from the table over open fireplaces. On two of them pigs, already brown and crispy, were turned around, and on the third one a fawn was also ready for eating. The trees along the path as well as the table had been decorated with flower and ivy garlands.

Lord Byakuya gave the sign for everybody to sit down and Orihime stopped walking so that she could look around for their places. Lady Rukia had introduced her before to the seating plan while they had braided the flower crowns, so she tried now to find their neighbors at the table. But there where so many people still moving around that it was hard for her to recognize the right person.

The woman´s firm grip on his forearm caused Sir Ulquiorra to halt, the same moment she began turning her head slightly from one side to the other. She stood so near to him that her hip brushed against his thigh when she moved. Also he could feel her arm resting at his side. The flower scent from her crown invaded his nostrils as she leaned herself even more against him for a better view over to the other side. Mixed within the light sweetness he noticed a trail of something aromatic which reminded him of the dark honey he preferred. Inhaling deeply he came to the conclusion that this fragrance emanated from the woman´s hair.

While he was overly aware of everything that came from her, every little part where she touched his body, she though seemed not to take any notice of their closeness. He could not remember the last time where he had been so near to someone otherwise than in battle. Her scent and her warmth engulfed him to the point where he felt uncomfortable. But as soon as he tried to enlarge the distance between them her grip immediately tightened. With a frown he looked down at her, but she still was busy searching for their places at the table, he assumed, and did not notice in the slightest anything else.

Suddenly her movements stopped and her head nearly collided with his chin as she turned it around and upwards to face him. Due to his quick reflexes that had kicked in, he had drawn his head backwards right in time avoiding a potentially embarrassing situation.

"Lady Rukia informed me that we should take the place between Father Ōmaeda and Lady Rangiku," she said with excitement before she noticed their proximity and the awkward position of his head. Realizing what nearly had happened she blushed, "Oh … I am so sorry. I …."

To broaden the space between them she pulled back too fast and endangered herself of loosing her balance. But Sir Ulquiorra steadied her by tugging her slightly into the opposite direction with just the right amount of strength. Everyone she knew would have smiled about the ridiculousnessof this situation but he didn´t. His face was as detached as usual; only his eyes danced over her face like he was searching for something.

Once again she felt her cheeks heating up - which happened way too often lately for her own liking - so she looked down slowly, stepping a bit to the side so that now her hand on his arm was the only part of her that touched him. Then she took a deep breath before she faced him again, smiling. "Thank you. Sometimes I am a little mindless and act rather carelessly"

Sir Ulquiorra inclined his head towards her not giving a reply. Next he looked up and without hesitation started walking to lead them directly toward the free space at the table next to Father Ōmaeda. Orihime was stunned as to how fast he had detected the priest's position while the task had taken her quite some time.

After a short greeting towards the father and Lady Rangiku he waited until she sat down before taking seat himself. Their places were located at the upper region of the table between the guests and dignitaries from some of the villages and smaller castles near the castle of Kuchiki. Above them only the members of the Kuchiki family, to which now Ichigo and family also belonged, and members of high court had been seated.

While they waited for the higher ranked guests to fill up their pewter trenchers, Orihime studied the food on the table. Father Ōmaeda had engaged her knight as soon as he had sat down in a conversation about the all the misinterpretations of the Holy Book the priest believed the former Popes had made. As far as Orihime could tell the conversation was a one sided one because the priest did all the talking while her knight listened silently most of the time, only speaking to correct the other man whenever he mentioned a wrong date or even quoted a psalm incorrectly. Again she wondered about his knowledge, but besides that their talk was too boring for her to follow it in detail.

Long after everybody around them had started eating, her trencher and goblet still were empty and with longing in her eye she stared over to one of the plates with doves she knew had been filled with dried cherries. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting the delicate, spicy meat together with the sweet filling. Letting out a heavy sigh, she gazed over to Sir Ulquiorra, but Father Ōmaeda still had her knight´s full attention. Being a woman she was not in the position to interrupt the men's conversation so she could do nothing but merely wait for them to finish.

Unexpectedly, Lady Rangiku bent over in front of her reaching out and pulling quite roughly at Sir Ulquiorra´s sleeve, "Sir, mind you – where are your manners. Is it not your duty as a knight to serve this dear lady sitting at your side!"

With a smooth motion Sir Ulquiorra turned around, his green eyes piercing Lady Rangiku´s blue ones before he glanced over the table indeed noticing that everybody next to them already were eating. Satisfied the strawberry-blond lady sat back and whispered into Orihime´s ear, "Do not be so shy. Sometimes men are quite dumb and stubborn and need to be pushed in the right direction." Orihime looked awestruck at the lady who just gave her an encouraging nod before she returned to her loud conversation with some man sitting across from her at the other side of the table.

"I have to apologize because now I have been careless and forgotten my responsibility towards my lady," Sir Ulquiorra said in a voice softer than Orihime had ever heard it before. Pleasantly surprised by this she found that no response came to her mind, so she only smiled at him in return.

Then he reached out and picked up one of the pitcher to fill the goblet in front of her with wine. Orihime followed his precise movements and watched him as he placed the pitcher back at the same place where it had stood before. With his slender fingers he embraced the goblet´s stem and offered it to her.

She turned her gaze from the vessel and looked into his face. The soft evening light increased the smoothness of his pale skin and for the first time she noticed how many different shades of green his eyes harbored - more than she could count. They held a life of their own, with a dim light glowing from somewhere deep so that she felt like she was looking through a window into his very soul; a soul that was quite the opposite of his otherwise stoic appearance.

Suddenly everything that existed outside of his dark green orbs lost its meaning and holding her breath she wished this moment would last forever. But all too soon he broke it by closing his eyes.

Orihime exhaled and for some reason her heart ached slightly like she just had lost something precious she could not put a name to. Sir Ulquiorra still waited for her to take the goblet, so she slowly lifted her hands and took it out of his grasp. But the small sip of the cherry wine tasted not as delicious as she remembered which she could only blame on the light sadness that had engulfed her after he had closed his eyes.

**+o+o+o+**

Even in the shortest night of the year the light of the sun vanished and twilight arose. That was the time Lord Byakuya stood and summoned everybody to walk with him to the festival ground outside of Castle in front of the Main Gate for the lighting of the large bonfire.

Sir Ulquiorra helped the woman to stand up and they settled themselves in the line of people chatting and laughing. During the meal they had talked very little with each other, his time taken by the annoying priest who kept trying to keep up his stupid conversation with him, while Orihime chatted pleasantly with the rather busty woman beside her. Sometimes she spoke with some of the servants who had stopped by to exchange some kind words and good wishes for her upcoming marriage with Lord Aizen. It puzzled him how the woman always found the right words to say in reply to each of them. More amazing still was how she seemed to remember every disease or wound as well as the smallest sorrow these people had shared with her. He could not comprehend why she burdened herself with all this useless information especially when it seemed to bother her deeply in some cases. Her face easily gave away all her feelings and she displayed a large variety of emotions in a short period of time; each seeming genuine to him.

At the moment she was excited again and pulled at his arm because she wanted to walk faster, which was impossible because they had to walk at the same pace as the people in front of them. Right now she behaved more like a child than like the strong young woman he had seen before.

"I am sure the bonfire will be gorgeous and then all the music and the dancing. I love the Midsummer dances, especially the fast ones around the bonfire and later the fire jumping will be so exciting," she stated out of the blue with sparkling eyes as she looked at him.

He knew she waited for him to agree but because he could not give her the answer she expected to hear, he stayed quite.

Soon her smile vanished and she asked warily," You are going to dance with me, aren´t you?"

For some reason the words stuck in his throat and he needed to clear it before he replied, "I will refrain from taking part in such a useless activity like dancing."

"Oh," was all she said, disappointment washing over her face before she turned it hastily away from him, and looked straight at the back of the couple walking in front of them.

Her reaction was no surprise to him but he was not at all prepared for the impact it had on him. The moment she turned away the unpleasant tightness grew once again in his chest. And he merely felt like getting sick. Swallowing the lump in his throat did not help, and watching her walk beside him with downcast shoulders and lacking the energy that just some heartbeats before had been bubbling out of her, made it only worse. So he also kept his gaze straight ahead.

But they were forced to walk in a slow pace and Sir Ulquiorra was unable to avoid that his thoughts always turned back to the woman. Lord Aizen´s order was clear. Besides guarding her, he should make the woman look forward to meeting his master. So first hand, being with a man should make her feel comfortable and happy most of the time. But until now he just did the opposite. Moreover he should make her wish to get even more from a man than he was able to give her, and he knew very well that this included a certain amount of closeness and especially touching. Therefore keeping the woman at a distance and refusing to take part in her childish activities like dancing was akin to disobeying his master. It became clear to him that his order would leave him with no other choice.

They walked through the Gate House of the castle's main entrance. The echo of all the feet stomping on the wooden bridge combined with the other peoples talking made it impossible for him to say something to her without shouting. He decided to wait until they would be outside. But the heaviness he felt already had lifted after he had made up his mind about talking to her.

Once outside he pulled her away out of the line of people pouring towards the bonfire. Still after he had stopped she continued looking at the fire pit. He sighed before saying softly, "My lady, if you like to dance then I am not in the position to refuse your wish."

Faster than a heartbeat she turned around to look at him. Her beaming face nearly dazzled him and he blinked at the instant change of her mood, even if this was what he had wanted to achieve. Clapping her hands and moving slightly up and down she gave him a bride smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she squeaked and before the impassive pale knight knew what happened to him the woman grabbed his hand pulling him at a very quick pace towards the bonfire. "We have to hurry to get a good place at the front," she shouted back over her shoulder and pulled his hand even harder.

Sir Ulquiorra rolled his eyes already starting to regret his decision.

With down cast heads and folded hands, the people gathered around the bonfire followed Lord Byakuya in prayer as he thanked God for last year's good harvest, the mild weather and that his family, their country and its people had been spared from any kind of major disease. After Father Ōmaeda had blessed the bonfire, Lord Byakuya together with Sir Ichigo and Lady Rukia threw three torches onto the large pile of wood. The fire pit had been built up well with an enough dry thatch between the bigger branches that it lit up very fast and the fire captured the whole pile nearly instantaneously.

The lighting of the bonfire always had been a special moment for Orihime. The bright light of the large fire that suddenly pushed the consuming darkness away which tried to overwhelm everything gave her hope. Hope that there always would be some light ahead, even in the darkest time; a light which only needed to be found. Also she liked how the joyful bright flames of the dancing fire were reflected on the laughing and relaxed faces of everybody around her.

Happily smiling she turned her head to the side to look at Sir Ulquiorra and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Worry welled up within her as she noticed how tense he had become. He stood straight, and his otherwise impassive face was now hard like stone. The light she noticed before in his eyes had died and every trace of softness had left them. They now were like dark cold emeralds staring at the crackling fire like at an enemy.

Orihime was at a loss as to what just happed with him, so she placed her hand carefully at his arm and asked the first thing that came to her mind, "Sir, do you feel unwell? Shall I get you some water to drink?"

For a moment he stayed silent, like he had not even heard her, but then she noticed him taking a deep breath and finally turning around.

"The fire stirred a memory which I hoped to leave behind long ago," his voice was very quite and everybody else would not have noticed this slight trace of sorrow in it, but it did not escape Orihime's ears only deepening her worries. She merely tightened her hold and forced her lips into a small, encouraging smile, "Sometimes it eases the heart to share this sort of memories."

Again his eyes wandered over her face in a searching manner before he moved his head back towards the fire, "This fire reminded me of the day my mother died," his said now in his usual unemotional voice.

Orihime waited but he did not elaborate any further. "The fire, was it caused by an accident or an assault?" she probed unsatisfied with his answer.

Once more some time passed before he faced her again, "Your church had decided to burn her at the stake to clean her soul," placing his hands behind his back he turned again away from her.

Her eyes widened in shock while her hand flew upwards to cover her mouth. Over her furiously beating heart she barely overheard the words he added in a whisper, "And to rescue the soul of her cursed son."

Orihime lowered her hand not knowing what to say. Behind them one of the minstrels began to play a song about how Midsummer bonfire filled the people's souls with light and hope. Without thinking too much about it she carefully slid her arm beneath his and leaned her head against his shoulder. First he tensed and shifted slightly away from her, but then she felt him return to his former position. Silently they stayed this way watching the fire. After the minstrel began to play another ballad, Orihime even thought to feel some of his weight against hers and a very light pressure at the upper side of her head, like he had placed his head to rest against hers. Too afraid of spoiling this moment she refrained from making even the smallest movement.

But like before it was he who broke their intimacy even before the minstrel´s ballade ended.

"The first dance seems to begin soon. I assume that you will like to take part as well. But I have to warn you, I am too ill equipped with experience in that matter to be an adequate partner for such a skilled woman, I believe you are," he said after he had freed his arm from her hold and taken a step to the side to look at her.

Smiling she took his hand back in hers, "Sir, the steps are very easy and I am sure that learning them will not pose much of a challenge for a knight with your expertise, what with all the complicated movements you need for fighting with a sword."

Her heart once again skipped a beat. This time it was a joyful one because even if his face stayed detached she noticed some delighted sparkling returning into his deep green eyes.

**+o+o+o+**

"Please Sir, I definitely need a break, and something to drink would be nice. I feel like I am dying of thirst," Orihime panted waving a hand in front of her heated face. Sir Ulquiorra nodded and led her away from the dancing area around the bonfire to some wooden benches that had been placed a little aside.

"I will be back as soon as possible, my lady," he said with a light bow before he vanished into the crowd of people.

Orihime was forced to breathe deeply in and out, but she enjoyed the lightheaded feeling from the last very fast dance. She only wished she could have his stamina. Despite the fact that they had not sat out one single dance, he never needed to catch his breath or showed any sign of sweating. And despite his warning about his poor dancing skills, she never had had that much fun with any of her more experienced dance partners in the past.

In the beginning she had explained the sequence of steps for the next dance to him, and after some minor mistakes his footing became so sure and elegant it was like he never had done anything else. He always held her securely when twirling her around or lifting her high up in the air. And unlike other men she had danced with, Sir Ulquiorra never restrained his movements with her. Though he never put her at risk, he did not treat her as a fragile child, worried that she would break.

Even her dances with Ichigo never had been so exciting. Her foster brother constantly treated her with so much care that her head had never spun around in the slightest and her heart never beat so fast from being lifted up with so much power. This night truly seemed to make some of her wishes come true she mused with a dreamy smile on her lips.

Soft-footed, Sir Ulquiorra walked over to one of the booths to fetch some wine and maybe some water for himself. While the dancing he had made a strange discovery. Some of the dances required changing partners, so he also had to touch other women. Yet none of them had had hands so soft and fitting like the auburn haired woman had. And even if the other women did not hesitate in taking his hands, and even continued smiling while he lifted them for small jumps, he noticed them stiffen slightly and their eyes and mouth open with doubt when he had been too spirited with them. Something the woman had not done even once.

On the contrary, he seemed unable to satisfy her desire. The higher he had raised her the more her eyes had sparkled. The faster he had twirled her around, the more she had laughed, as if almost begging for even more. This had made his blood rush faster through his veins, but not in the burning, hot manner like it did in battle. It was a more a good feeling, making him light and warm on the inside, and reminded him of the feeling he got whenever he saw contentment on Lord Aizen´s face after he had finished a given task to his master´s fullest satisfaction. So he assumed his decision had been the right one; to give in and fulfill the woman´s childish wishes in order to perform this task dutifully to ensure his master´s satisfaction once again. And it was much easer for him than he first had thought.

At the booth some peasant men made room for him so that he could be served before them. With a frown he noticed that they showed no sign of fear at his presence, but did this merely out of the common respect towards his higher status. He himself waited patiently while the busty lady that had sat at the table next to the woman chose one of the filled mugs on the counter. She nearly bumped into him when she shifted around after taking one.

"Oh dear," with a wry smile, she playfully patted his chest, "I nearly spilt the wine over your gorgeous tunic. But on the other hand it is a shame I did not," her hand now glided over to the opening of his keyhole neck to touch his bare skin below it. But before she came that far he caught her hand and removed it, which gained a small pout from her. Though, it did not last long. Soon she raised the mug to her mouth, but stopped and lowered it again, a seductive smile on her lips, "Have you already tasted the famous Kuchiki cherry wine?" she asked.

"No," he answered, sure that the busty lady already had enjoyed a good amount of the intoxicating liquid.

"Ah, that is a shame as well," she swirled around and grabbed another mug from the counter. "This one is for you, "she pushed one of the mugs in her hands towards him so that he had no other choice than to take it from her, "And this one is for this lovely lady of yours."

With that she left him, but not without first taking two more mugs; one for herself and the other for the man who waited for her a few feet away. Sir Ulquiorra watched the man place a long kiss on the busty lady´s hand from which he had taken the mug.

At first he wanted to change one of mugs with wine for one with water but then he decided that having some wine surely would cause no harm to his senses.

**+o+o+o+**

Orihime blushed a little after she had drained the third mug of cherry wine and handed it back to her knight. This time Sir Ulquiorra had refrained from sitting down because he seemed to expect her to request something more to drink. But she already felt the effects of the wine, "I am no longer thirsty, thank you. But I would like take a little walk and bring the mug back to the booth together with you."

"As my lady wishes," he replied in a velvet voice as he placed her hand in his and helped her to stand up. Her blush increased and it deepened even more because she had to lean on him for support when her head started spinning around as soon as she was on her feet. They walked to the booth at a very slow pace, and after he had given back the mug he led her to a spot at the side that was not as crowded, where they both looked back at the fireplace. A lot of couples already had gathered in groups around the bonfire waiting for the right moment when the flames had died down enough for jumping over it. But for the moment the flames were still so high that they easily reached up to her waist and so nobody would dare to make a try right now.

"I wonder who will be the first this year," she absently voiced her thoughts.

"To jump over the fire, my lady?" of course he had heard her and responded which made her smile.

"Yes, you know the ones who are first will have the most luck," she said even if she was sure that this he was nothing new to him

Sir Ulquiorra looked at her and while he studied her dreaming face, he questioned himself if the woman was aware about the original intention of this act. Like with the ivy crown he had his doubts, but this time he felt the urge to enlighten her because he was sure that she would request him to do this with her as well.

Bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "Midsummer is a very ancient feast and had been celebrated long before your church had adapted it for their own purposes. The origins of fire jumping were born in this time as well and it should not only bring luck but more over increase and ensure the fruitfulness of the man and woman who are jumping together over the fire." He left out the fact that most of the couples in former times also directly became mates after their jump.

To his surprise the woman started giggling and leaned closer to him, "In this case we should make sure that we are the first ones who jump because it seems that my fertility is very important to my future husband and as his substitute you must make sure that I get as much as possible before anyone else can steal it." She kept her head leaning against his shoulder and therefore was not able to see how his eyes first widened at her remark, then briefly registered displeasure, before his expression returned back to its usual nothingness.

"Orihime!" Lady Rukia called out to them, dragging Sir Ichigo with her. Orihime straightened her posture, slightly shifting away from Sir Ulquiorra so that they no longer stood too close to each other.

"I want to jump now but Ichigo insists that this still is too dangerous," the lady announced at their arrival.

Orihime glanced from her orange haired foster brother who smiled down at his future wife like at a rebellious child, over to the fire and than to her knight. All of a sudden she felt bold and the deep urge to make sure to jump before Sir Ichigo and Lady Rukia.

"It does not seem dangerous to me. What is your opinion Sir Ulquiorra," her grip around his arm tightened as she looked expectantly at him as soon as he faced her.

"It would be an easy jump for someone who does not fear the flames, my lady," he answered holding her gaze unfazed. Carefully, so that it would be invisible to Ichigo, she tugged at his arm. He shortly closed his eyes and gave away a teeny sigh before he took her hand from his arm, lifted it breathing a soft kiss on the backside," If _my Lady_ wishes we shall do it now."

"It would be a pleasure," Orihime beamed with excitement, "Please, excuse us," she added towards Lady Rukia and Sir Ichigo who stood there with their mouths opened in bewilderment.

They already had been a few paces away when Ichigo came after them and roughly pulled her knight backwards at the shoulder, "What do you want to prove with that," the orange haired man shouted," The fire is too large. Orihime only will ruin her garment or burn her feet. And what will happen if she stumbles or even hesitates and her jump falls too short," he wagged his finger in front of Sir Ulquiorra´s face as if he were reprimanding one of his squires.

With a precise grasp the pale knight caught Sir Ichigo´s hand, forcing it down, "There is nothing to prove because Lady Orihime is more than capable of making this jump. Or do you doubt her strength?" Sir Ulquiorra calmly said releasing the other man´s hand from his steal-like grip.

A tense silence engulfed them in which Sir Ichigo rubbed his wrist and glared out of narrowed eyes at Lord Aizen´s Fourth Knight.

"Ichigo stop being such a fool. I am no longer a child. I can take care of myself," Orihime stated angrily having had enough of her foster brother´s overprotective behavior. Whether it was because of the wine or because of Sir Ulquiorra´s presence that gave her the ability to speak her mind so freely, she was not sure but to her own surprise she did not even care, and did not feel regret as she continued walking with her knight towards the bonfire. Ichigo only followed them with his eyes reflecting a loss that even he could not fully understand.

**+o+o+o+**

Anxiety had settled in the woman´s heart and replaced the courage she had shown just a short moment earlier. He could easily sense that while he observed her as she nervously gazed over to the fire pit a few feet in front of them. Licking her lips once again she looked up to him, "And it is as easy as you said - right? You would not lie to me would you?"

"I never would lie to you," he truthfully answered, "But we shall make sure that you can run as fast and jump as high as the situation calls for," he added.

"How will we do that?" she questioned in a faint voice.

Silently, he unfasten his belt and slung it around her waist two times before he pulled the short leather end through the metal ring back into a knot, "Pull all the layers of your garment upwards over the belt until your knees are showing."

Orihime swallowed nervous that she would appear immodest by this action, but realizing that this would give her much more freedom, she put her fears aside. After she had done as he had requested, he took her hand in his and they walked into the middle of path that was formed by the other couples who stood along it in a line.

" _My Lady_ _,_ please listen. Do you see the tree behind the fire?" he asked her seriously. Orihime nodded. "Good - you will keep your eyes on that tree and run as fast as you can. When I say jump you will jump. Make sure to jump wide and not high. When your feet touch the ground again it is important that you once more start running," his eyes caught hers in a deep gaze and Orihime nodded another time, her heart beating so fast she believed it would break right through her chest.

Tightening his hold on her hand he turned away, taking his position at her side. The people around them started clapping their hands and shouting in encouragement. Fixing her eyes on the tree behind the bonfire Orihime placed one foot in front and made herself ready.

His grip tightened shortly right before he called out, "Run!"

They started running towards the fire. The sound of the clapping and shouting vanished from her vision, even the blood rushing in her ears was overlaid by the feeling of his secure grip around her hand. Before she knew what happened he tightened his hold again, "Jump!" he commanded loud and she pushed herself off the ground.

The moment she landed she instantly felt like she was being tugged forward and reacted by taking some more hasty steps forward to catch her balance. She swayed precariously but before she could fall over, she was caught by the strong arms of her loyal knight. For some fast beats of their both hearts she rested against his chest, feeling his arms on her back holding her in a tight embrace.

But then her excitement took over and she pulled away looking to the fire and than back to him laughing wildly, "We did it! We really did it."

His hand still rested on her shoulders and she grabbed his arms and jumped up and down not knowing where to put the brilliant feeling that had invaded her whole body.

The woman in front of him beamed much brighter than the bonfire ever had, even in the beginning. Pure life and joy was emitting from her so strongly that it burned his rational mind. Bending down he embraced her legs right under her bottom and lifted her up, swirling her around as fast as he could manage. First she kept her hands on his shoulders but then she threw them high in the air, laughing out much louder.

While twirling around, both of them looked up into the starry heavens above them.

**+o+o+o+**

Sir Ulquiorra blamed his childish behavior after their jump on either the wine or the woman´s ability to cloud his otherwise clear senses. Still it was nearly unbelievable to him how he could have lost the control over his actions in such an embarrassing way. He needed to make sure to keep a decent distance from the woman in the future so that this would not happen again.

He sighed, but realized that for now his thoughts must wait because the woman´s head rested again on his shoulder while her hands lay limp in his lap. Some time ago they had sat down for a short rest and to watch the other couples jumping over the fire. She had insisted that she wanted to watch them all even after her eyes fell closed every now and then. Now she leaned half-asleep and rather heavily against him.

A woman, who´s waist-long hair shimmered turquoise in the first light of the dawn came into sight. He scowled and thought that his eyes were playing a trick on him. The woman approached them and he soon recognized Maiden Nelliel. As she got nearer, he could make out that the strange color of her hair was caused by an uncountable amount of small turquoise fish-scales woven into the fine braids of her hair. All the time before the maiden´s hair was been hidden under a veil. Her way of speaking had attracted his interested before, but he now understood why as well as just where he had heard such a dialect before.

With a soft smile Maiden Nelliel stopped in front of them, "Sir, a room always is ready in the Keep for Dame Orihime. It is not far and I would suggest bringing her there because she seems desperately in need of some rest," she said amused.

He nodded and tried to wake the woman who only reacted by mumbling something about not wanting to leave so soon. Sighing again, he stood before he took her in his arms bridal-style. Heavily sighing once more as the woman´s breath tingled his skin teasingly after she had buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Even if the Keep was not far away it would be a long walk for him.

**+o+o+o+**

After Maiden Nelliel had shown him the woman´s room he had left her in the maiden´s care, and returned to his own room in the house next to Keep, finding Aziz and Bram fast asleep on their makeshift beds in front of the fireplace.

Only taking off his tunic and shoes he sat down on his bed. An unwelcoming kind of exhaustion washed over him and with a lowered head he bent forward until his arms rested on his knee. This kind of exhaustion had nothing to do with the tiredness of the body after a hard exercise and could not easily be cured with a good nights rest.

He cursed himself that he had allowed this woman to drag him back to something he had managed to abandon for a long time. He even cursed his master and this order. This had gone too far and it was not only the woman's closeness that affected him, but also everything else in and around this castle. Everybody was much too friendly. From where this came he had no idea. He had not changed, and it was impossible that this woman had so much influence that people suddenly would overlook what they always had feared before.

But all this rekindled the useless and unnecessary wish for something that only would lead to loss and pain again. He straightened his back before, rubbing his face hard. He needed to be much more careful and not let this warm, affable atmosphere infect him. All this was just an illusion which would not last too long. Soon he would return back to Las Noches with the woman, and with that back to the real world.

Closing his eyes he laid down on his back. Some music and voices still rang out from the festival and from the people returning home to their sleeping places inside the castle. He tried his best to ignore them because the only thing he was yearning for presently was finding some peace in the oblivion sleep always had given him. Nightmares or strange dreams never had bothered him there. Not even after he had been forced to see his mother´s death. Sleep held nothing else for him but a pleasant, dark nothingness.

Finally, the sleep came. Taking him away, but not into the nothingness of the dark he was used to. Feeling lifted he opened his eyes only to gaze down on his own body lying on the bed below. Being out of control the distance enlarged until he left his room and hovered in complete silence high over the Kuchiki castle. The horizon a thin bloody red line that divided the pitch black sky from the earth plastered in pastel colors. He was sure to be in another body even if it was invisible to his eyes. He could feel the wind on its imaginary skin. He hovered there in complete balance only on his backside he felt some light tugging.

While watching the dancing flags on the top the Keep he started wondering if he might be able to get into the woman´s room inside the building. But suddenly something pulled him back down very fast. As soon as he connected with his body on the bed he finally truly did black out.

* * *

** Author's Notes: **

Nearly in every culture Midsummer had been celebrated. The tradition and pagan beliefs I chose for the story and to which Ulquiorra refers, are a mixture of mostly European and Scandinavian traditions.

**Explanations:**

The Sun reaches the peak of its powers at _Midsummer,_ The Summer Solstice, on approximately June 21. This is the longest day of the year and the shortest night. Midsummer marks the turning point of the year, the end of the Bright, the beginning of the Dark. As with the other pagan festivals, with the coming of Christianity, the Priests of the Church were unable to convince the people to give up the old traditions, so they incorporated them into their own practices. Midsummer is now known as St. John's Day or Johnsmas, the birthday of St. John, the Baptist. It has been suggested that the reason this holiday was chosen for St. John can be found in a biblical quote of John the Baptist with regard to Jesus: "He must increase, but I must decrease" (John 3:30) i. Waning Sun.

_Martin of Tours_ (Latin: Sanctus Martinus Turonensis; 316 – November 8, 397) was a Bishop of Tours whose shrine became a famous stopping-point for pilgrims on the road to Santiago de Compostela. Around his name much legendary material accrued, and he has become one of the most familiar and recognizable Christian saints. His legend most is base on the following episode:

While Martin was still a soldier in the Roman army and deployed in Gaul (modern day France), he experienced the vision that became the most-repeated story about his life. One day as he was approaching the gates of the city of Amiens he met a scantily clad beggar. He impulsively cut his own military cloak in half and shared it with the beggar. That night, Martin dreamed of Jesus wearing the half-cloak he had given away. He heard Jesus say to the angels: "Here is Martin, the Roman soldier who is not baptized; he has clad me."

*The Lord our God is merciful and forgiving, even though we have rebelled against him (Daniel 9:9)


	8. To Count Down

In the early light from the sunrise Sir Aaroniero dismounted from his horse in front of the small hut which was located somewhere between Oaks Cross and Las Noches. He tethered the animal up at the low branch of a warped, old tree standing next to the building. This time the door was left ajar and he entered without knocking.

Inside many ropes were stretched criss-cross through the room in a chaotic manner. They were heavily draped with herbs and other things he could not directly identify. He tried to eye through them, searching for the odd witch. But in vain, unable to see even the wall on the other side he decided to move further into the room. Due to his height he needed to bend down quite low. Pulling some of the things to the side, he managed to make a few steps before feeling somehow disorientated. A strange smell engulfed him and he turned around looking for the door to see how far he had come, but this became impossible. Even if he was sure that he had made only four or fives steps, he was not able to see the door or the wall through all the things hanging from the ceiling. Annoyed, he decided to call out to the woman, and if she would not answer, he would just cut down the damn ropes for a better sight.

Reaching for the hilt of his sword he opened his mouth but out of nowhere a velvet voice suddenly spoke right into his left ear, "What can I do for you my dear knight?"

His head snapped around but nobody was there. Irritated he looked to the other side, only to have a bunch of sickly smelling herbs assault his nose.

"Not everybody has your height Sir," the voice teased after giving away a snicker.

Aaroniero turned his head back and looked down to see a surprisingly young woman with a curvy figure standing in front of him. The top of her head was at the height of his chest, and he wondered how just a moment ago she could have spoken right into his ear.

Wiping her head, the witch gazed up to him with a cocky smile on her full lips. Her incredibly, curly, dark hair which she had pulled up into a pigtails at each side of her head playfully swirled around her face. If not for the strangely dark color of her eyes, out of which she starred deadly cold at him, she would have looked more like an innocent girl.

"It is said that you have some knowledge about old tales," the knight with the mask replied.

"That depends," she answered now scowling.

"Depends on what?" he questioned, annoyed, because this was becoming more complicated then he had hoped.

"Depends on which tale, and if you are willing to pay my price for telling you. Come," turning around, she walked off with little trouble finding her way under the tangle of ropes. Bending down low and making sure to stay right behind her, Aaroniero followed suit.

After some steps they reached an open space with a small wooden table and three chairs next to an open window, through which a fresh breeze of air came in.

"Sit. My name is Cirucci. How are you called, Sir," she sat down after placing a pitcher and two mugs on the table.

Out of narrowed eyes he looked past her searching for a hint from where she had gotten the pitcher and mugs so fast, but there was nothing suitable for him to see. If she really was a witch he would be ill-advised to mention his name to her, which she could then use to bedevil him.

"The Ninth Knight," he answered instead. Cirucci smiled wryly and poured some bloody red wine into both mugs, "Which tale would you like to hear, Ninth?"

"The one about the Cifer," he did not touch his mug and looked her straight in the eyes.

Laughing she finished her mug with one gulp, and slowly licked the rest from her lips.

"If you are willing to pay my price – I will tell you."

Aaroniero untied the purse from his belt and dropped it on the table. But she only laughed out loud again and with a hard push of her hand shoved the purse back to him. "The price I ask for can not be paid with money," she slowly voiced, leaning forward over the table until her face was so near that he could feel her hot breath creeping under his mask.

"I want to see your face," she caressed his crumbled mouth with the tip of one of her black fingernails before she sat back, refilling her mug. Stupefied the Ninth Knight gazed at her, not knowing what to think of her request. She really was an odd woman. Soon, making the quick decision that this could not cause him significant harm, he nodded to which Cirucci reacted by giving him a bright smile.

Then she placed her elbows on the table putting her fingertips together and began, "It is said that long ago a powerful demon called Cifer, one of Satan's personal guards, took an innocent woman as his mate and left her with the burden of a child. But the woman's soul was so pure, gentle and forgiving that it suppressed the demonic heritage, and when she gave birth to a son he looked nearly like a normal human child. But the seed of his demonic father still was buried deep inside of him, even if this was not visible for most people to see," she paused taking a sip of the wine.

Suddenly, the beat of wings filled the air and a large crow flew through the open window and sat down upon the back of the vacant chair. It carried a small azure feather in its yellow beak. Inclining his head, the bird eyed at the Ninth Knight before it dropped the feather, which slowly fell down, twirling around until it lay on the table.

Aaroniero shivered and shifted together with his chair away from the harbinger of death. Seeing a crow always was a bad omen. This announced that he or someone around him soon would face death. The witch, using only her fingertips, carefully lifted the feather up to her nose and closing her eyes inhaled deeply of its aroma, "Ah, what a masculine scent, beautiful, strong and passionate. The loss of it would be a real pity," opening her eyes, she gave him a deep stare again, "Would you not agree, Ninth?"

Ignoring her question, the man with the mask only huffed. "And this is all that the tale is about?" he asked instead, not even trying to cover his disappointment.

Snatching the feather away Cirucci laughed once more, "Show me your face and I will tell you the rest."

Aaroniero grasped the leather mask at the top of his head and pulled it off without hesitation. The odd witch closely watched, biting her lips in anticipation. After his face lay bare, her eyes trailed slowly up and down over that which normally caused other people to throw up or look away fast. Her eyes however, sparkled with some kind of strange excitement before she breathed, "Ahh- how beautiful."

As soon as he went to put the mask back on, she stopped him with a wave of her hand, "No, No leave it this way," then taking a fast sip out of her mug, she continued, "And now as promised here is the rest of the tale ..."

**+O+o+o+O+**

Four days had past since the Midsummer Feast and Orihime still beamed with happiness. In fact her good mood was so consuming that she failed to notice that Sir Ulquiorra was distancing himself from her again. One reason might be that he continued offering her his arm every time he collected her in the morning to escort her to the castle, and then again when he brought her back in the evening. He also still took his place at her right side, during the meals, but as for the rest of his time over the past few days, he vanished and left her alone.

Though, Orihime did not think much of this, being busy bringing the leftovers of the festival's meal to those in need, as well as to some of the people who had not been able to attend due to illness. Because she had been doing this together with Lady Rukia, and accompanied by Sir Renji and two of the knight's men, she assumed that Sir Ulquiorra just believed her to be safe enough, and had other things he needed to take care of.

So, she also was not aware that her knight barely spoke to her at all. He never had been the wordy one, but now he said barely anything. On the other hand, Orihime always felt the urge to tell him almost everything. In the morning after her joyful greeting towards him, she started with the announcement of her plans for the day - mainly, whom she and Lady Rukia were going to visit. Often he also unquestioningly was privy to learning the whole life story of some of these people from her. In the evening during the supper, and later on their walk home, Orihime resumed her visits, and nearly every time her voice was laced with deep sorrow when she explained how poor the people were, and which misfortunes they had to face in their lives so far.

The auburn haired woman was so dragged into the lives of all those people that she completely seemed to have forgotten about her own destiny and that she still had to give proof of one important thing to her knight before Lord Aizen's wedding proposal fully gained validity.

Yet this issue remained at the forefront of Sir Ulquiorra's mind. He was more than aware of the countdown of days until he was forced to make a final decision about what to do with the woman. He was one to always follow orders in a very methodical way, one after another due to their importance. With that in mind his prime directive was to protect the woman and preserve her innocence until she could provide him the proof of her fertility. And according to Sir Szayel that should occur within at least thirty days of his arrival at Kuchiki Castle.

But at the Midsummer feast he had broken his own rule and switched priorities, allowing himself to act in place of his Lord. This was rather foolish considering the first priority had yet to be dealt with. He had allowed himself that day to give into weakness, spurred on by the woman's emotions and the warm ambiance of the feast. As result everything now was mixed up and disordered.

Due to this, Lord Aizen's Fourth Knight once again sat alone at the small table in the darkness of his room; something that had become a habit over the past few days. As ordered, Aziz had closed the wooden shutters of the only window before he and his brother had left to attend the lessons for the squires. Now only few thin strips of light felt through the plank's fissures on the table that stood at the wall under the window.

He desperately needed to distance himself from this woman and all the people that were treating him so kindly since he had arrived. Holed up in the darkened room, away from the warmth of the sun, he tried to clear his head. He needed to focus on the important facts, and decide upon a discrete way to fulfill his master's secret order if the woman's bleeding did not occur soon.

Staring darkly down at the table to a piece of vellum on which eighteen red marks already had been set, his hand moved to the knife at his belt. Tightening his fingers around the hilt, he slowly unsheathed the knife and placed it next to the vellum right into the light of one of the sun's rays. Wiggling the knife with one finger, he studied the wandering spots on the wall cause by the refection of the sun on the polished blade. To prepare an accident would not be the problem. It was finding a method that would be quick and painless that was proving difficult. And even more disturbing was his desire to leave her beauty in tack, even in death. It greatly limited his options.

Finally, the pale knight picked the knife up and placed its blade at the tip of his forefinger making a small cut. After some blood pooled out he set another mark on the vellum; the nineteenth such marking since he had begun weeks earlier. The recording of the days was unnecessary; he could keep track in his head. But it was better that he had visible proof for Lord Aizen in case he requested it of him.

He sheathed the knife before licking the rest of the blood from his finger. The small wound already had stopped bleeding and barely was visible anymore. By the evening it would vanish completely. Besides his strange appearance, his astonishing good healing abilities had frightened the people when they became aware of them. Most of the deeper wounds he had received in battle or tournament also had healed without leaving a scar on his pale flesh.

He folded the vellum together and put it back into the bag at his belt. Aside from the utterly useless information the woman had told him this morning, she did mention that today was the last day she would be accompanying Lady Rukia. Tomorrow she would be busy helping her foster father again, but she had no further plans for the day after that. So, it seemed that he would have had no other choice than to spend the day with her buying some cloth for a new garment. Surely, she had told someone about his announcement to do this with her, and because the wedding was in almost four weeks it would be on time. Not buying the cloth could be suspicious in case the woman could not validate her fertility in time and he had to carry out Lord Aizen's order for this case.

He sighed and came to the conclusion it would be the best to invite her this evening, to take a ride with him tomorrow on the mare she got from his master, to see the merchant who sold exclusive cloth and also offered sewing service in a village not too far away.

**+O+o+o+O+**

"I am so happy that you have allowed me to take a normal saddle," Orihime sitting on the beige mare smiled at her loyal knight who rode next to her. "The side riding saddle really is gorgeous, and I have to admit it would look fare more elegant, but I surely would have fallen off as soon as Ayame would have walked a little faster," she patted the neck of her horse. Sir Ulquiorra giving no reply just shot a glance at her.

Like the past days this one also was very warm and sunny. Only a few clouds lazily drifted over the bright blue sky pushed by a pleasingly soft wind. Bees and colorful butterflies flew around jumping to and fro from the flowers growing in the green grass between the cherry trees. Orihime really loved the country side around the castle. She knew that Lord Byakuya paid particular attention that everything was well-kept. He often inspected the famous cherry trees as well as the fields and talked a lot with his peasants and listened carefully whenever they wanted to discuss a problem with him.

She reached out catching a handful of deep red cherries hanging directly over her head. The sound of the branch snapping back into place caused her knight to turn his gaze over to her. Smiling she opened her hand and offered the cherries to him, but he shook his head in denial before he continued looking ahead. Her shoulders drooped a little, but then she put a cherry in her mouth chewing delightfully on the juicy fruit.

"You prefer the simpler, plain things, or am I mistaken?" she asked softly after spitting the cherry pit to the ground. Her knight gave no answer. So, Orihime tried again, "Bram told me that you spent much of the last days alone in your room. Is something bothering you or were you just doing some studying? Having such lovely weather would it not be much nicer outside? There are many quite places around the castle for reading or just being alone. If you want I can show them to you," she averted her gaze, but out the corner of her eyes she noticed that he finally turned his head around to face her.

"I am not used to the warm and sunny weather in this region. Therefore I stayed inside to cool down," his voice was as calm and expressionless as usual. Thinking of his dark hair and pale skin, Orihime nodded in understanding. Her brother, who had black hair and was light-skinned as well, used to wear a hat in summer. But she also had noticed his slight hesitation in the beginning, which gave her the feeling that there was something more than his desire to only avoid the burning sun.

"Sometimes I also need to be alone for a while to think. But afterwards, I am always glad when I can talk to a friend and share my thoughts. Someone, I am sure, I can trust," she remarked, hoping her words would encourage him to elaborate further like at the Midsummer Feast. But even after a long while he gave no answer, still looking straight ahead as if he had not heard her.

Chewing on her lower lip, Orihime observed him, taking in his stiff posture on the horse. This was not the man she had gotten to know during the Midsummer Feast. He no longer acted as a companion, but again had returned to behave like a distant guard. She tried to remember when this change had happened and suddenly the realization hit her, and she blamed herself for being so blind because he had changed right after the feast.

Again she sadly became aware of how little she knew about him. The only thing for sure was that there was no way of getting him to talk if he did not want to. For now she decided to change the topic, "So, it is usually colder in Las Noches than it is here?"

He closed his eyes briefly before answering, "You could say so."

+o+o+

Shortly after High Noon they arrived at the small village of Blue Water's Cross. The merchant's house was located at the cross point of the two rivers from which the village took its name.

A boy, one of Master Ishida's helpers, came and took care of Orihime's horse. She went ahead inside while her knight stayed behind to water his own horse. She found herself wondering why he had not taken Aziz with him for the care taking of Murciélago. It was just one more thing about him that she was left to ponder. Her earlier questions about Las Noches and Lord Aizen had garnered little details from him, and she had come to the conclusion that she would most likely have better luck inquiring after his squires. She hoped that maybe they would also provide her with more information about their relationship with Sir Ulquiorra and some better insights to the knight as well.

Master Ishida's greeting was a warm one, and after Orihime explained what she needed, the merchant lead her to a shelf with bales of fine, colorful linen. She was eying a yellow cloth when she heard Sir Ulquiorra's firm voice from behind, "This cloth is not appropriate. I assume you also sell silk."

Orihime and Master Ishida turned around to find Sir Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. "Sure Sir. Please come over here," being delighted about the knight's request, the merchant pointed over to a shelf at the other side of the room.

"Sir, Lady Rukia will wear the same quality at the wedding. I can not choose something alike and wear a garment comparable to hers. This does not feel right to me," the auburn haired woman whispered into her knight's ear.

"My Lady, you soon will become the Lady of Las Noches and the wife of Lord Aizen and therefore nothing else but silk is appropriate for you to wear on this occasion," he stated aloud not bothering that Master Ishida heard him.

"You are right Sir, only silk is able to accentuate the beauty of this remarkable lady," the merchant said with a slight bow towards the pale knight before he faced Orihime, "My dear lady, there is no need to hide yourself behind clothes of lower quality. Only a fool would compare you and Lady Rukia. This is like trying to compare the Moon and the Sun. Both exist next to each other, holding a beauty of their own."

Orihime averted her gaze to the floor trying to hide a deep blush. Sir Ulquiorra just stared at the merchant, feeling tense and angered by the man talking about the woman's beauty with such ease and making her feel embarrassed.

The knight continued peering hard at Master Ishida, who kept up his content smile, "Sir, I would suggest taking the bales outside so that you and your lady are able to see the true color of the silk in the daylight."

With a nod Sir Ulquiorra agreed.

"Maybe you also like to take a look at some special white linen I recently got. Especially suitable for a lady's under dress or a fine shirt for yourself, Sir," the merchant's words only increased Orihime's blush and the knight's eyes narrowed under his stare before he replied unusually rough, "Take everything outside and hurry as we do not have whole day to spend here."

It did not take long before Master Ishida's helpers had brought the bales of silk and some of white linen outside and placed them on a table. Orihime could not stop her hands from caressing the soft silk and her eyes sparkled seeing all the strong colors as soon as the bales had been laid down. Sir Ulquiorra quietly observed her from the other side of the table. Again and again her hands returned touching a bale of deep green silk which also was the thinnest and most likely very expensive. Once more she released the thin cloth and moved her hand over to another bale picking up the end of some thicker yellow silk, "I like this one," she said looking warily at her knight.

Sir Ulquiorra turned his gaze from her towards the merchant, "We will take the dark green one. Suggest a suitable cut for a gown made out of this material; wearable on a formal occasion and hot weather."

Master Ishida clapped his hands calling over to one of the sewing women, "Catrain, go and bring the bliaut that was finished yesterday." The woman did as requested and shortly returned from inside the house carrying an elegant gown. The garment was pulled over a simple wooden cross so that its airy cut with the wide angle winged sleeves and wide skirt, both naturally pleated throughout its length, was shown. Orihime's jaw dropped seeing the gown, immediately thinking about the large amount of cloth that was needed to create all the pleats.

"Using the green silk the sleeves and skirt could even be made a lot wider so that they will fall down much more gracefully. I would suggest taking the yellow silk for making a stomacher. We also have silk yarn in the same color if the lady wishes to make herself a matching embroidered belt," Master Ishida opened the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a reading stone.

"I clearly can see the special quality of this silk with my own eyes. Take as much as necessary to make a reputable gown for an honorable lady," the pale knight said, annoyed as the merchant walked toward him, intending to place the reading stone on the green cloth. His eyes never left Orihime's as he spoke. Master Ishida just bowed, and raised his hand to beckon over one of his helpers.

"Wait," Sir Ulquiorra announced, " _My Lady_ also shall have a suitable under dress," he added, his voice lower than before, pointing to one of the bales of white linen. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat because there it was again, this special tone in his speaking. The one he only used when he addressed her personally, and not as the lady of his lord. She reached over touching the linen he had chosen. Its weave was not as fine as the others but the fabric was so incredibly soft that her breathing hitched.

She continued caressing the linen while her eyes met again with her knight's, "Sir, there is not so much cloth left on this bale. When you take the whole piece, Master Ishida surely would make you a special price. With the rest of the linen that is not used for my under dress, I would like to sew you a new shirt for the wedding," she suggested without thinking; only following the wish of her heart to somehow repay his generosity.

Both men stared at her, and realizing what she just had suggested, Orihime on the other hand blanched significantly. By no means should she have made this suggestion. Not to him. He was not the one she was betrothed to and they were not even closely related. When she had offered making Ichigo his shirt for the knighthood ceremony this could be merely accredited as a sign of her affection towards him as a sister, or being the oldest woman in his household in place of his deceased mother.

Embarrassed, Orihime averted her gaze towards the ground. While she could justify the secret love she harbored for Ichigo with making him this shirt, she would never be allowed to do such a thing for the man standing before her, even if she had been in love with him, which she was not. It would have been perceived as a personal insult to her future husband to do such a thing.

Sir Ulquiorra disturbed her musing by clearing his throat, "My lady, I beg your pardon but this is out of question even when you consider myself to be here as a substitute for my Lord. Therefore we both shall forget that you just have made this offer. But I agree that it is wise to take the whole bale and to order a new shirt for me as well."

The merchant silently looked from the pale knight to the beautiful auburn haired woman with a small smile on his lips. This pale man's eyes were able to see the true color of the lady in his care, even if he denied it to himself for an obvious reason. The lady also had recognized some of her knight's hidden qualities as well, even if it took a well trained eye to look below the surface of this stoic man.

But unfortunately destiny had woven a rather complicated pattern for the lives of both.

+o+o+

After riding the whole way back without saying a word to each other, Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra returned right in time for the supper at the Kuchiki castle. They found Aziz and Bram waiting at the stable for them, but to Orihime's chagrin her knight ordered his squires to accompany her to the meal and to also bring her home. It seemed that for some unmentioned reason he felt the need to unsaddle and feed the horses himself. To her surprise the boys did not protest instead merely dragged her away.

Later, sitting alone in his dark chamber, Sir Ulquiorra set the twentieth mark on the vellum and this time the cut on his finger was deep enough to be still visible the next morning.

**+O+o+o+O+**

On day twenty-one, Sir Ulquiorra decided that it would only be fair setting the mark for the day after he had brought the woman back home in the evening, instead of how he did it the days before, when she attended the Morning Prayer. Her bleeding still could occur during the daytime.

**+O+o+o+O+**

On day twenty-two, he spent again most of the time in his chamber, but even when the woman was not around he could not stop from thinking about her. It took him a great deal of self-discipline only to focus on the design of a proper plan for her demise, which seemed more and more unavoidable. Too often he caught himself thinking about how she was able to retain this innocence and the hope to make things better. Like him and almost everybody he knew, she had experienced great loss and pain and still she never shied away from taking even more upon her shoulders. She always faced the world with a smile, a powerful smile that also had touched him.

After he left her for the night, he wandered aimlessly around the castle in a useless attempt to clear his head, before returning to his room. There he sat silently at the table in his room, listing to the even breathing of his squires for most of the night before drawing his knife for placing the next bloody mark on the vellum.

**+O+o+o+O+**

On day twenty-tree, the only plan he found acceptable was sending her to sleep before he would suffocate her as softly as possible, so that, even in death, he could preserve her innocent beauty. All this was more than illogical. She should mean nothing to him. But still it took him great effort to place the mark and once more, he hardly found sleep during the night.

**+O+o+o+O+**

The morning air of day twenty-four already was delightfully tepid, holding the promise of another warm and pleasant summer day, at least for the auburn haired woman who sat on the bench outside of her foster father's house waiting for Sir Ulquiorra. Inside the house Yuzu and Karin placed bets about how many days would be left until the great cherry harvest took place. Karin inquired Ichigo for hints; she believed he must know something since he spent his whole day with Lady Rukia and Lord Byakuya. But Ichigo only teased her with obviously wrong information. Orihime smiled to herself. She would miss these little arguments, but lately she found comfort in the thought that Sir Ulquiorra still would be at her side when it came time for her to leave Kuchiki Castle, just as he was now every day.

As usual, he arrived by the first sound of the chapel's bell, which called everybody to the Morning Prayer. Orihime jumped up as soon as she caught sight of him, feeling much happier than she should. But when he was near enough to see his face, she grew worried. He looked so tired lately. If she only had an idea what was unsettling him. Because asking him directly was a useless procedure, she had searched help from his squires, but the only thing the boys could tell her had been that he was away when they went to bed and did return until late at night, and then was already up long before dawn.

He bowed to her and gave a nod towards Master Isshin and the others coming out of the house. After she had taken his arm she held him back, "Sir please wait. It is obvious that you are having trouble finding the necessary sleep lately. Allow me to give you something that will help you. Lack of sleep for a long period of time is very unhealthy," she looked pleadingly at him, knowing that most men where too proud to ask for assistance for what they believed to be trivialities. She hoped he would be in this matter as different as he was in most things.

Sir Ulquiorra gazed at her in the same searching manner he had sometimes done before, "I do not ….," he began and Orihime's smile dropped seeing that he would decline nevertheless. But then he closed his eyes briefly, "I appreciate your help and will accept the offer," he continued to Orihime's surprise and her eyes started glowing with happiness. Even if he refused to share his worries with her, at least she could bring him some relief in this way.

+o+o+

Late at night the same day, he returned from another restless wandering and sat down again at the table by the window. The shutters were open and he gazed up to the crescent moon. Together with his knife and the vellum, he placed the small bottle of dwale the woman had given to him on the table. Today fortune had smiled at him and played what he might need into his hands. In the right concentration this essence would send her into a deep sleep, and he got more than enough from her to ensure this. Her promise to not tell anybody about his little problem, as she called it, also was welcomed, but increased at the same time the guilt he felt for brazenly abusing her naiveté and kindness. Her aim was only to gain his trust with this, a trust he did not deserve in the slightest. But it was only he who knew this.

The mark for this day was set by the end of the night, shortly before the first light of the dawn crept over the horizon.

**+O+o+o+O+**

On day twenty-five he waited for the woman outside the chapel to bring her back to Master Isshin´s house where she had work to do for the rest of the day. As one of the first, she emerged hastily out of the door, squeezing past the other visitors and rushing towards him. Smiling and waving at him, beaming with joy; much to the Fourth Knight's annoyance. Her constantly good mood grated on his tired nerves and pushed his increasing tension. She came to stand in front of him, bouncing up and down on her toes, "Lord Byakuya just announced that the cherries are mellow and that the big harvest will take place in two days."

He only frowned at her statement and silently held out his arm for her to link in. Bewilderment grew on her face, but then a little laugh jumped out of her mouth and taking his arm she said," So, your squires did not inform you. Then it is on me to explain it: Because most of the cherries are ripened altogether and need to be picked as fast as possible to ensure the best quality, everybody living in the castle and nearby will help in harvesting them. Even Lord Byakuya and Lady Rukia will be there picking fruits," she paused tapping his arm with her other hand, "And the best thing is that we all can eat as much cherries as we want," again she gave him this childlike smile full of pure innocence. Clenching his free hand into a fist, he looked away. His chest felt so tight that he was barely able to breathe.

"Oh I have forgotten, you do not like cherries," he heard her add crestfallen as her walk slowed down a bit.

Sir Ulquiorra adjusted his pace and they continued silently until the physician's house came into sight. During the walk, the knight had made the decision that for the sake of keeping his flawless façade, and not to further neglect his duty of guarding the woman, he would have to take part in this harvest as well.

"My Lady, when the help of everybody is required this day, then I shall be there, too. I have to repay Lord Byakuya something in exchange for his hospitality."

The beautiful smile she gave him in this moment was carved into his mind and never left him until he sat down at the table in his chamber late at night. When unsheathing the knife, the weapon-skilled Fourth Knight nearly dropped it to the floor.

His sudden loud curse caused the sleeping Aziz to bolt up from his makeshift bed in front of the fireplace, looking at his master in irritation. The boy gazed at him with a questioning look but he stayed quite. After a short while Aziz lay down again, giving him his back.

Waiting until he heard his squire breath steadily again, he unrolled the vellum and with a heavy heart set another mark.

**+O+o+o+O+**

On the morning of the twenty-sixth day, she greeted him with exalted joy, immediately starting to tell him stories about the cherry harvests of the last years. Disgruntled, he questioned himself whether she really had forgotten about this issue or if she just was so sure that there was nothing to worry for her. Due to her medical knowledge she should know better than anybody else how important a regular bleeding was for a woman's fertility. After her experience with Sir Szayel's examination it also should be clear that his Lord was deadly serious about the requirements of his proposal. Even without knowing about the fatal consequence for her, this alone should bother her.

He breathed out harshly, upset by her naivety or foolishness or what ever it might be that distracted her mind from realizing the seriousness of her situation.

"Sir, are you angry with me?" she asked out of nowhere and startled him out of his thoughts. His head snapped around facing her, "My lady, I am just tired," he answered calmly. Which was the truth, even if he was not referring to his lack of sleep, but to the agonizing wait for her approval.

His answer caused her to sigh, "You really should try the medicine I have given to you. Tomorrow will be a long, hard day, which you should face well rested."

+o+o+

Somewhere around midnight when the moon stood high in the sky, he set the mark for the day still feeling this helpless anger. He admitted to himself that in case her bleeding would not appear on the thirteenth day, she would need to die the very next evening to avoid any useless waiting. This would be better for him and for her.

**+O+o+o+O+**

At early dawn of day twenty-seven, he arrived at Master Isshin´s house finding the physician and his family already standing outside ready to go. Only the woman was missing. His heart took a faster pace by thinking that she might feel unwell because of a certain issue that had occurred. He looked at her foster father, a question to elaborate his suspicion sparkling on his tongue.

But then she jumped out of the house, clad in some worn-out apron-dress, her hair made up in one long braid, having trouble pulling the ribbon of a straw-hat into a knot under her chin while holding another similar hat in hand.

"Wait, let me do it," Sir Ichigo took the ends of the ribbons from her. Stretching her chin upwards, the woman held the hat on her head with her free hand in place, giving the orange haired knight a charming smile. When the ribbon was fastened Sir Ichigo placed a tiny kiss on the woman's cheek before he followed his sisters, ignoring the Fourth Knight's presence.

"Sir Ulquiorra, please take this hat. It once belonged to my brother and protected him from the burning sun on his journey, and when he had to spend most of his day here outside. It will help you to stay cool today, too," she faced him, but her smile had turned into a small, shy one, and he noticed an adorable shade of pink on her cheeks. She was so young, so innocent and seeing her in this way cut deeper into him than a knife ever could.

Unable to move he stayed focused on her until she lifted her hands and placed the straw-hat upon his head, simply taking his silence as a tacit approval. He did not stop her, just as he also did not stop her from taking his arm today and leading him towards the Kuchiki castle where the harvesting of the cherries would start soon.

+o+o+

Lord Aizen's Fourth Knight had joined the men who carried the picked cherries in back baskets the long way from the trees into the castle's press house. Wise as Lord Byakuya was, the cherry trees furthest away from the castle were harvested first so that they would get nearer and nearer towards the castle, and by the evening, when everybody was exhausted the trek would be short.

It was a really hot day with a sun mercilessly beating down out of a cloudless sky. He could feel the sweat trickle down his spine; his black hair had long since gown damp under the straw hat, and strands of it were plastered to his forehead and cheeks. Everybody he came across was sweating like him or even worse, but nobody seemed to mind the hard work. The atmosphere was imbued with cheerfulness. He was surrounded by laughing people, cherry eating children, and motivating songs that could be heard here and there. Yet he remained withdrawn into himself, concentrating only on putting one foot in front of the other, trying to keep his thoughts from centering around the woman, and moreover from flaring up doubt about the usefulness of her death.

For a good amount of the day, the labor really brought some minor peace to his trouble mind.

Thirsty and with a full back basket, he rested on one of his ways back to the castle, at the booth built up between the trees where an elderly maid served drinks and snacks. In the moment he arrived, she was talking to another man and so he got himself a mug on his own. But before he could fill it with some water out of a bucket standing on the counter, she interrupted him, "Sir Ulquiorra, or am I mistaken?"

He nodded, receiving a heartily smile from her, "Please wait; this is only the ordinary water from the river for diluting the wine. Our lovely Dame Orihime requested some special treat for her dear knight," with that she turned around, bringing a clay jug wrapped in wet cloth to keep it cool. She opened it, filling up his mug.

"Dame Orihime said that only the most clear and sweetest water from the Keep's deep well is good enough for you, Sir," with a little curtsey she offered the mug to him.

That he was surprised was a mild understatement. Silently he drank, and the water was more than refreshing. Its excellent, cool taste immediately brought back his growing uneasiness. "There is no need to give this special treatment to me," he stated in his usual monotone manner holding the mug in front of him for the maid to take back.

More serious, but still having a smile on her lips, the maiden reached out and embraced his hand holding the mug with her own two, "Doing this was more than a pleasure for me, because you make Dame Orihime happy, and she deserves more than everybody else to be happy again. She is the secret jewel of this castle and there is none of us who do not owe her something," the maid released his hand lifting the clay jug to refill his mug. "Even though we all are sad about her decision to marry your lord and go away, we understand her desire, and seeing with how much respect you treat her I am – no, we are all glad – to know, that you, Sir Ulquiorra, always will be at her side protecting her," the maid added before she lowered her voice looking at him with pleading eyes, "From any harm that might befall her in her new home."

Once again he was unable of giving an answer. He finished the mug and turned around on his heels, walking towards the castle at a forceful pace until he was out of breath and had banned all thoughts about the woman and the incredible influence she had on everybody, including himself, from out of his head.

Avoiding another pause, not wanting to get involved in any further conversation, the he kept carrying the fruits from the trees to the castle and back. Only when he went from tree to tree to collect the picked cherries, did he shoot a glance at the auburn haired woman. but then immediately looked away as soon as she noticed him.

Almost always she picked the cherries together with other women from the lower branches, or collected the fallen down fruits from the ground with the small children. Mostly laughing and putting some fruit into her mouth.

But in the afternoon when he returned to the line of trees that momentarily were harvested he could not directly spot her. Putting the basket from his back so that the pickers could empty their buckets into it, he looked around searching for her. It took him some time before finding her, standing on the top of a ladder leaning against a large cherry tree a little further behind. Frowning he asked himself what on earth she was doing there. The tree had been reaped, but when he looked more closely he noticed that one branch on the top had been overseen, and still was full with fruit. The woman must have noticed this as well, and now was on the way upwards in the attempt to pick them.

But it was foolish for her to do this alone. Someone should secure the ladder. The longer he observed her the more he also was sure that she also did not wear the suitable garment for such an activity. The way she held the bucket in one hand did not look trustworthy either. He started to walk into her direction.

Soon, she had picked the cherries as far as she could reach standing on the ladder's last step. Seeing her putting one foot on a strong branch slightly above, made Sir Ulquiorra move faster.

Still not satisfied with how far she could reach out, the woman climbed upwards to stand with both feet on the branch. Getting a very bad feeling about this the Fourth Knight fell into a light run.

She stood upright balancing herself by holding tightly on an alarmingly thin branch, and bending slightly backwards to harvest the cherry hanging directly over her head. Seeing that she clearly had problems standing unwavering, he ran faster not bothering about losing the straw-hat.

"Dear God, Orihime what are you doing!" Sir Ichigo shouted suddenly in a very angry voice. This caught the woman by surprise and she dropped her bucket, her now free arm swinging uncontrollably around. Sure that she would not be able to regain her balance, Sir Ulquiorra moved as fast as he could. Maybe he would be able to catch her before she hit the ground and broke her neck. The time was not right for this.

She held on the thin branch tightly, trying to stabilize herself. The Fourth Knight only needed two more steps before he would stand directly beneath her. Then the branch broke and she fell, back first, towards the ground. With the last step Sir Ulquiorra turned around on the spot, holding out his arms. He managed to catch her before falling onto his back with her on top.

The woman pressed every bit of air out of him, and hitting hard on the ground with his head, he passed out.

When Sir Ulquiorra regained consciousness again the first thing he felt was some pressure on his chest and forehead. He opened his eyes, directly looking into the serious face of his Lady Orihime.

"Do not move," she commanded in a voice so firm that he obeyed her without hesitation while becoming aware that it was her hands that were pressed on his head and chest to hold both in place.

"Can you move your legs?" she asked him, still firm but with some anxiety. Bending his knees he placed his feet on the ground feeling angered about her unwarranted concern. His back and head started aching but the woman was overdoing it.

"It is not necessary to make such a fuss, my lady," he stated, in a voice a little too hoarse for his own liking.

Sitting back on her heels, she released him and placed her now hard trembling hands into her lap. He pushed himself upwards, slowly and suddenly there where many hands giving him support until he sat upright. Now he noticed that quite a crowd had gathered around them. Irritated about this commotion, he gazed around until his eyes met again with the woman's.

"Do not say such a thing. I have fallen on you. You could have been seriously injured," her voice broke and tears gathered in her eyes.

Touching the awfully hurting backside of his head he answered, for once forgetting about his master's prime rule, "My lady, do not insult my pride. I am the fourth strongest knight at Lord Aizen's court. I have survived more fights than you are able to count."

"This might be true but before this, you are only a breathing man like any other. Having the same bones to break," a tear ran down her face when she caught his hand which he returned from the backside of his head while she spoke to him, "And you do not have a skin made out of stone, even if it might look like this," she added turning his palm to face up, showing him the blood on his fingertips.

Before he was able to answer, Master Isshin, who had arrived a moment earlier, bent down reaching into his hair, sorting the strands away searching for the wound. "Ah - there it is. It is only a scratch, nothing to worry about. It will heal by itself," the physician announced giving Sir Ulquiorra a rough clap on the shoulder, "Well done boy, well done. But you should rest now. You have shown us enough of your bravery today," after saying this, he helped Orihime to stand up. Next he turned around addressing the people still gathered around them, "You all can go back to work now, there are still enough trees left over." With some unmistakable gestures Master Isshin chased them away until only his orange haired son was left.

Standing before Sir Ulquiorra, Sir Ichigo stretched out his hand to help him up, "Sir, I have to thank you. I know it was my shout that caused Orihime to fall, and I am glad that you had been there to keep her safe from further harm."

The pale knight took the offered hand and rose to his feet.

The news of how he saved Dame Orihime spread around faster than light, and on his way back to his chamber, the Fourth Knight had to shake more hands and receive more thankful words than ever before in his life.

+o+o+

Sir Ulquiorra stayed in his chamber for the rest of the day. Later, he ordered Aziz to excuse himself to Lord Byakuya for not attending the supper, and instructed Bram to ensure to Dame Orihime that he just needed to rest and otherwise was feeling well.

When his squires returned from the meal, they brought some food for him, from which he ate little, and only because he did not want to give the boys any reason to stay awake longer then necessary. As exhausted as they were, they soon went to bed and were fast asleep. He left, taking up his nightly wandering around the castle.

The walk increased the hurting of his back and his throbbing headache, but he more than welcomed the physical ache. It partly averted the pain he felt inside. He was torn, and even though he never had spoken one untrue word since his arrival, or done anything else than what was his duty, he felt like a liar and a traitor. The woman had turned everything upside down. It was her strange affection towards him which caused the people here to mistake him for someone he was not.

This day and all the days before took their toll on him. Tired of this aimless thinking and useless walking, he stopped, looking at his hands. With the right one he had sworn loyalty to Lord Aizen a long time ago. To the first man who had not cared about his appearance, to whom only his deeds were significant, and who had showed him the meaning of power and what someone could become with that.

Then he looked at his left hand - the one that was connected to the heart. A heart he had silenced and buried deep inside him a long time ago to make his life more bearable.

Yet the woman had managed to touch it. Besides his mother she had been the first one who truly looked at him. Past his appearance, past his rank and status, past the power he had congregated; she only saw the man. This made her so unique that now his left hand wished truly to protect her.

Dropping his hands again he slowly bent down, putting the velum on the ground and unsheathing his knife. Only two more days were left before he would be forced to use both hands to end her life.

He still was the loyal Fourth Knight of Lord Aizen and it was not for him to question the usefulness of this order or question fate in case she could not prove her fertility through her bleeding.

But still his heart was heavy and hurt like never before when he placed the bloody mark on the vellum.

After he had folded the vellum and sheathed the knife, he turned his gaze up to the heavens. In the dark, cloudless sky the stars shone down on him. On his search for knowledge he had studied the books in his lord's library and learned about how the motion of the stars within the sky, held influence over the fate of everything on earth. What lay beyond them was unknown. The monks in the abbey he had been forced to live within after his mother's death, and before he entered into his lord's service, believed that behind the stars was the realm of God, and that God alone commanded their course. Even if he had doubted this at first, he had found out that they were not alone in their beliefs. All books, whether they had been written by the great Greek philosophers, or the Arabian mathematicians or the Islamic thinkers, proclaimed the existence of a higher being which pulled the threads of fate.

Once again he looked at his hands. Like the monks, his mother had believed that God, or rather the Blessed Virgin Mary, would listen to her if she only prayed hard enough, truthfully and with all her heart, and that fate would be changed when this would be beneficial for her own faith.

Years ago, this had not saved his mother's life. Only his life had been sparred; for what, had been beyond his understanding. Yet his mother had insisted before she had been taken away, that her prayers had been heard.

Today, he was sure that Lady Orihime, like his mother, did not deserve to die, even if this should be her fate. If there would be the slightest chance to change this, should he not take it? In the end he had nothing to lose.

He averted his gaze, until his head was bent down, then he hesitantly drew his hands together, folding them. The only prayers he knew he had learned during his time in the abbey. He stopped thinking. It was the woman's God he was praying to, so this surely would be appropriate. He needed a moment, searching for the right words.

Closing his eyes, his lips started to move and with a hoarse voice he spoke into the silence of the night, "Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae ..."

**+O+o+o+O+**

On the twenty-eight day, Sir Ulquiorra was later then usual. Sleep had come over him not before early morning, but then he was so fast asleep that he even did not know where he was when he had been woken up by Aziz, instead by the ringing of the church bells. He must have looked such a mess that the boy even had suggested that he go in his place to collect and accompany Lady Orihime to the Morning Prayer. He had declined quite briskly and in haste had made himself ready.

Barely half way there, he met the good-humored physician, his ever frowning son and the girls that started giggling as soon as they saw him. Ignoring them he just passed and hurried towards the house were he expected the woman to be waiting for him on the bench where she usually was sitting.

But not today. He assumed that after the events of yesterday she might have overslept as well, so he decided to sit down on the bench and wait until she would be ready and come out.

When the chapel's bells rang for the second time, he rose to his feet. She would already be late even if they were to leave right away. Before he knocked he combed his hair with his hands and pulled on his the thick surcoat to straighten it. There was no need for her to see him disarranged.

She opened the door in no time, like she had been waiting right behind it. First she just stood before him her head bent down, avoiding his gaze, her hands behind her back. Being out of his control, the beating of his heart took a fast pace.

"My lady?" he questioned her quietly. Slowly she looked up to him, her face flushed dark crimson and she moved one hand, clenched to a loose fist, to the front. His heart pounded forcefully in his chest, though he lifted his hand smoothly to take from her whatever was in her fist.

Turning her head down again, she opened her hand placing a piece of folded cloth into his, "My bleeding appeared this morning. Therefore I will stay at home for the next few days. It is a little late. I hope that this will not be held against me."

The Fourth Knight unfolded the cloth and took a quick look inside. He closed his eyes briefly and satisfied, placed the cloth into the bag at his belt. "It will not. Thank you, _My Lady,"_ he answered with a dark voice, bowing and taking her hand in his to cast a soft kiss upon it.

"Excuse me, I have to go," he stated suddenly after releasing her hand.

Surprised and dazed Orihime placed the kissed hand on her breast watching him turning around on his heels before spurting away. After she regained her senses she called after him, "Sir Ulquiorra!"

He stopped and looked back.

"I will be alone at the house for most of the time today and also on the following. If you have no other plans I would be pleased having you for company," she smiled shyly at him.

"My lady, if you wish for my company I shall not refuse," he answered.

Before he could turn around completely again she added breathlessly, "When you return please bring my sewing basket. I left it at the castle and I'd like to work on the belt I am making for my new gown." He bowed once more before hurrying towards the castle.

The moment she had placed the cloth in his hand he felt renewed. A wave of energy washed over him, tingled though every fiber of his being. Not able to stand still any longer he needed to walk away, carried on a wave of lightness. Hurriedly he climbed up the hill to the postern gate of the Kuchiki castle.

When he arrived at the gate he needed to bend down to catch his breath, but he still felt like exploding every moment. He walked towards the stable as fast as it was barely appropriate without causing a sensation. In front of the stable Aziz and Bram were involved in a training fight but as soon as the saw him they halted and followed him into the building.

"I need Murciélago. Bring his saddle and bridle. Hurry," he commanded pulling the surcoat over his head, dropping it to the ground. Then he untied the ribbons of his shirt to widen the neckline.

He took the saddle from Bram and with trained hands placed it on the back of his horse and fastened it. Ready with bridling, Aziz held the rein to keep a restless Murciélago in place, "Master should we not come with you," the boy asked worried about the unusual rush.

"No, go back to the training. I do not need you," Sir Ulquiorra said rapidly but Aziz's hand still held the reins. "I am fine, go back," the knight said gently before he spurred Murciélago on. Making a small jump forward, the black horse fell into a light gallop.

The pale knight held this pace until he had left the castle. Then he released the reins, bent forward, grabbed into the horse's mane, and hunched over the animal crest. Murciélago knowing what was expected from him stretched his legs falling into a thrillingly fast gallop.

The wind blew so rough into Sir Ulquiorra's face that his eyes started to water. But he reveled at the feel of the air strongly pulling at his hair and on his clothes. This together with savoring the movement of Murciélago's strong muscles beneath his legs, finally offered him the needed release.

Shortly after High Noon a windblown but very calm Fourth Knight returned on his damp horse to the Kuchiki castle.

**+O+o+o+O**

Some of the azure feathers in his hair tingled Sir Grimmjow at his ear. He switched the reins into his left hand brushing his locks back with the right one. When he returned the hand he found one of the feathers sticking between his fingers. Damn, at this rate he soon would look like a fucking plucked chicken and _she_ was not there to fix it. Together with more and more of his feathers, he had lost confidence that keeping his hair this way was of any use. His hope, that people who had seen his strange azure hair would spread this news further around so that she one day might hear about him, seemed to not be working. Otherwise she would surely already be at his side. Sometimes he wished to be gifted with the ability of dream-walking so that he would be able to search for her in his sleep, but unfortunately he only was a warrior who had lost his true reason to fight, his true reason to protect. Even fighting his fellow bloody pig-headed knights to keep up his strength, did not fill him with gratification any more.

Lately he hated himself more and more. It was his stupid desire for fighting, spurred on by his bottomless anger about getting separated from her, that had brought him into the service of the icy lord of Las Noches; Lord Aizen, the man with a pleasant but deadly smile. The man was much more dangerous than he looked at first sight, and just the mere thought of him caused a shiver to run down Grimmjow's spin. Once entered into the service of Lord Aizen, there was no way to get out of it other then death.

At least there where enough men always ready for a duel and enough women willing to spread their legs for him, living at this accursed white castle that hollowed out everybody in the long run. But it did not matter how many of those women he used for warming his bed. None of them could cure the hunger and fill him like _she_ could. Damn, it pained him physically, this deep need to just hold her in his arms again.

Trying to distract himself, his eyes scanned once again the edge of the thick forest that their caravan was traveling along at an unnervingly slow pace. The longer he looked into the dark and impenetrable line of trees, seeing nothing more than tree after tree, the more this cutting loneliness consumed him once again. He unfastened the drinking-bag from his belt, taking some large gulps from the strong ale in the attempt to somehow fill up this hole that was growing inside him.

Unexpected for the Sixth Knight, the rasping sound of the wheels of the heavily loaded carts got mixed with the fizzing tone of arrows shot from strong longbows. A heavy rain of them came over him and the rest of Lord Aizen's men; arrows forceful enough to break through even the tightest woven chainmail.

Sir Grimmjow dropped his bag and reached out for the hilt of his sword. Behind him the first of his fellow soldiers let out a muffled cry grabbing his throat which got impaled by an arrow. Shortly afterwards aggressive shouts arose from between the trees and together with another wave of deadly arrows, the battle cry "For Lord Shinji! Freedom for our county!" filled air.

By the end of the fight most of Lord Aizen's soldiers were killed or wounded, and the carts had been emptied by Lord Shinji's men. Only two of the three knights still sat on their horse. Their faces displayed no mercy while gazing down at their fallen comrade.

There on the blood-soaked ground, the third one laid outstretched on his back looking into a darkening sky. Some more of his azure feathers were blown away by a merciless wind.

"This alone is your fault. It was your duty to watch out carefully Grimmjow," Sir Aaroniero remarked without regret about the other man's condition. Addressing the Sixth Knight´s squire he added, "Put him back on his horse, it is for Lord Aizen to decide about his fate."

* * *

** Explanations **

**Dwale- aesthetic** : Descriptions of anesthetics based on mixtures of medicinal herbs have been found in manuscripts dating from before Roman times until well into the Middle Ages. Most originated in regions of southern Europe where the relevant herbs grew naturally. A typical one, dated 800 AD, from the Benedictine monastery at Monte Cassino in southern Italy, used a mixture of opium, henbane, mulberry juice, lettuce, hemlock, mandragora, and ivy. […] in 1992, an extensive study succeeded in identifying a large number of similar recipes in late medieval (12th-15th century) English manuscripts. All identified the anesthetic, a drink, by the name dwale

 **The gift of a shirt from a woman to a man** , was a unique gift, which could only be respectably given between betrothed or married couples, or from a mother/sister to her son/brother. Unlike other gifts of clothes, a shirt must be newly made.

 **The bliaut or bliaud** is a women's and also a men's overgarment worn from the eleventh to the thirteenth century in Western Europe, featuring voluminous skirts and horizontal puckering or pleating across a snugly fitted under bust abdomen. The sleeves are the most immediately notable difference when comparing the bliaut to other female outer clothing of the Middle Ages. They fit closely from the shoulder to approximately the elbow, and then widen from the elbow to drape to floor- or nearly floor-length. Usually worn with a Double Wrap Belt and/or a stomacher.

 **12th Century Stomacher:** A medieval solution to the corset. This broad, body-shaping and enhancing garment was unique to the mid-12th century and often worn with an otherwise loose-fitting gown. Back-lacing, made in raw silk, interlined with stiffener for shapely fit shape .

 **Ideas of astrology in medieval Europe** were a long way from today's star sign horoscopes. Although some medieval astrologers were thought to be magicians, many were highly respected scholars. Astrologers believed that the movements of the stars influenced numerous things on earth, from the weather and the growth of crops to the personalities of new born babies and the inner workings of the human body.

Beginning around the year 1050, European scholars built upon their existing knowledge by seeking out ancient learning in Greek and Arabic texts which they translated into Latin. They encountered a wide range of classical Greek texts, some of which had earlier been translated into Arabic, accompanied by commentaries and independent works by Islamic thinkers.

** Author's Notes: **

Some notes to the religion in this story. I do not believe in God. So, I am what you could call an atheist. However, I do respect all religions and everybody who is finding hope in his beliefs.

Because this story is set in the middle ages where the church and religion played a major role in everybody's lives and defined the peoples' daily routine, this needed to be part of this story as well.

As for Ulquiorra and believing - He is a human in this story, born with a stigmata that had turned him into a feared outsider and formed his character. I can not imagine him completely turning down the idea that there is no kind of God existing because this would have been completely against everything that people believed in this time. The existence of God was much later challenged when the Age of Enlightenment (Age of Reason) began. One of the first thinkers, among others, who questioned the existence of God and that God was not the reason for everything was Baruch de Spinoza ( *1632 – 1677).


	9. Vibration of Memories

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

Explanations and more information for some terms can be found at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Orihime sat on the bench outside of Master Isshin's house, watching as today Aziz and Bram followed Sir Ulquiorra at an appropriate distance, each one carrying an undecorated long flagstaff. Seeing the boys' zealousness, she could not help but smile, even if she felt disappointed that he did not come alone like he had done the past three days since her bleeding had appeared.

That he brought them today was as unexpected as his reaction when she had handed the blood soaked cloth to him that morning. This once again, like the time after the Midsummer Feast, had reiterated to her how hard he was to read, and how she still was unable to follow his private train of thoughts.

The fact that his increasing uneasiness could have been caused by the lack of her bleeding, had not even occurred to her until the morning of the cherry harvest. It was there that she had first noticed the unspoken question in his eyes. She could not mistake it when she had caught him looking at her, only to quickly turn away, a slight touch of disapproval on his face. That day she slowly had begun to understand.

Looking back now she was completely aware that he had shown all the signs of desperation and then mounting anger about a situation which had completely been out of his control. But everything was so subtle, carefully hidden, nobody who did not look closely and very carefully would have caught a single glimpse of what was going on inside of him. And the morning when she finally had been able to give the requested proof to him, the change he had displayed just came so surprisingly for her that she had no time to adjust.

Seeing him literally run away from her had been confusing. Later, she had understood that he did not run away from her as much as from his own feelings. Maybe, she surmised, it was because of these feelings he was experiencing, that he had stayed away from her during those days leading up to her bleeding. Yet what exactly he had been feeling she was not quite sure; just as she was very confused about her feelings for him.

In a strange way he had pleased her from the first moment she had seen him. At first, she had merely taken advantage of the situation. Having a loyal knight made her feel like a lady from the ballads, living a little dream which she knew would end too soon. But there was something about him which she could not pinpoint that fascinated her to the end. Yet whenever she believed their relationship had made a step forward, he had retreated in another way.

The only thing she knew now for certain was that seeing him suffering and worried had made her heart ache, and her wish to see him happy was becoming stronger every day. After her fall from the tree, where he had caught her and had lain unconscious on the ground, the fear he might never stand up again had nearly torn her apart. This feeling had been so overwhelming that she had needed to push it aside. This, like everything she felt for him, washed over her in waves, and she just had not come to terms about how to judge this.

For the time being she tried not think too much about where this all would lead. In the last three days, she only had taken advantage of the opportunity that he again was willing to keep her company, and had tried to learn even more about him.

Carefully, she had asked him questions, and sometimes he would really answer them with a little more then a single sentence, so that albeit rarely, a conversation between them had taken place. In the time between they silently had watched each other, and she had found great pleasure in seeing him being so at peace.

Yesterday, in the late afternoon he even had dozed while she had worked on the belt for the bliaut. In this moment she had become aware that he could not be much older than Ichigo. Awake, his stern face and stiff posture made him look a lot older. Not wanting to disturb his slumber she just had gazed at him between making some stitches.

Then something strange had happened.

When she had shot one of her short glances at him, monitoring his sleep, she believed to recognize faint trails of dried tears on his cheeks. But after blinking to clear her vision, his face had looked like before, the skin smooth and clear, and she had shrugged it off as some prank her vivid mind used to play on her sometimes. But since then she constantly fought he urge to touch his cheeks to follow the trails of this imaginary tears.

Orihime sighed. As long as they had been alone she might have find the courage to really touch his bare skin, but having his squires around this was out of question. Her bleeding was fading and the house would be as crowed as usual by tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Master Isshin would return from his journey, heavily packed with all the special herbs and other items he used to purchase from the abbeys. This year he had made his yearly travel earlier because he wanted this to be done before the preparations for his son's wedding would start. Ichigo's sisters had used the opportunity not being needed at the house, to take part in the castle life and spend more time with their brother and Lady Rukia.

Just a moment ago, before Sir Ulquiorra had arrived, she had caught herself wishing that the others would stay away just a little longer, so that she could have some more of these peaceful days with him. But to her misfortune the pale knight again seemed to have a plan of his own by bringing Aziz and Bram today as well.

"My lady," he greeted her with a bow, "I neglected the training of my squires lately. As valuable as the lessons they have been allowed to attend here are, these lessons will not help them to perform their duty successfully during the next battle. Therefore I have taken the liberty of bringing them for some special training," he said, waiting for her approval.

Orihime looked to the boys before she faced him again, "Lord Aizen still is at war with other countries? I thought a peace treaty was signed?" she asked feeling disaffirmation growing. War being one of the things she deeply despised even knowing that it often was unavoidable.

"The treaty you might refer to exclusively was made between Lord Aizen and Lord Byakuya and only secures one of the boarders of your future country," he answered returning her gaze.

She needed to swallow, realization setting in that she should not compare Las Noches with the Kuchiki castle and Lord Aizen with Lord Byakuya. "I understand but are Aziz and Bram not too young to go into battle?" again she looked at the boys. Aziz nearly was as tall as his master, but Sir Ulquiorra himself was not as large as most men, and with Bram being a good one and a half head shorter than his brother it was impossible for her to picture them in the hell of a battlefield.

To her surprise Aziz's face turned red and he forcefully stomped the staff he was holding on the ground, "My lady, I beg your pardon but I am sixteen and my brother nearly is fifteen. We are old enough! Our master had been knighted from Lord A..."

"Behave yourself!" Sir Ulquiorra's firm voice silenced the boy immediately. Aziz bowed his head in shame, mumbling an excuse.

"Go," the Fourth Knight pointed with his outstretched arm at some place on the meadow a few feet away, "Prepare yourself. I will join you soon." Both boys bowed again before they turned around and walked away.

"Even if the boy should not have addressed you in such a manner, he though spoke the truth. They are old enough and their presence in the next battle surely will be requested. If not from myself, then from our lord," he remarked astonishingly soft.

Behind the horizon an army of large, dark clouds built up, covering the blue sky fast and holding the promise of a heavy thunderstorm. Far away the first rumble could be heard when Orihime dared to asked the pale man a personal question he most likely would refuse to answer, "Sir, now I am curious. How old were you when you were knighted?"

The rising wind blew some black strands of hair in the knight's stoic face. Ignoring them he continued looking at her with his intense emerald eyes. She returned his gaze, trying not to look too curious. Then he replied, "Lord Aizen graced me with the honor of an appointment when I was sixteen."

Her jaw dropped. Sixteen - impossible. Taken aback, she voiced her next thought aloud, "How old are you now?"

His eyes still were locked with hers, but he gave no answer. As time went by and the sky darkened, because the growing clouds started covering the sun, Orihime finally believed he never would answer.

But then he sighed, "I am twenty-one. And before you ask I entered into Lord Aizen's service as his page when I was ten, and gained the title of a squire at thirteen," he said in the same moment as the shadow of a huge cloud fell on his face. Turning his head upwards for a short glance, he continued, "Excuse me, I want to give my squires a short lesson before it is going to rain." With a curt nod he left.

Orihime followed him with her eyes and a stitch of sadness in her heart. He was a year younger than Ichigo who just became a knight. Childhood was short for everybody, and most children started to help and work beginning with the age of seven. But normally nobody expected them to be as sufficient as adults, but she doubted that this was applicable to her knight.

She had been ten when she and her brother Sora came to live with the physician and his children after their parents had died. Shortly before, the man had lost his own wife and had been glad to take them in. Sora had become Master Isshin´s apprentice, in place of Ichigo who neither had showed the talent nor the interest in his father's profession, and Orihime had helped with the household and had taken care of Karin and Yuzu. But her life had not been hard at all. Lord Byakuya had offered them to give their clothes to the castles washing maidens for cleaning. Nearly every day they all had eaten breakfast and supper in the Great Hall like they belonged to the castle's court.

The lord even had bid Master Isshin to take residence inside the castle. But the physician had politely declined with the argument that he was not able to leave a house he had built for his beloved wife and their children. And this had been something Lord Byakuya, who had lost his own wife through a disease and had never married again, could well understand.

Another menacing rumble filled the humid air and startled Orihime out of her reflections. She looked upwards. Heavy dark clouds now completely covered the sky and the wind dragged hard at the branches of the old birch tree.

Despite the fact that she, and a lot of people who were dear and valuable to her, had experienced great loss and pain, none of them ever had to have faced it alone. They all had a family, friends, and a whole community which held together and helped them to carry on, making sure that they did not lose hope.

She looked over to Sir Ulquiorra who held one staff in his hands swinging it at Bram. The boy jumped to the side out of the staff's reach. He was able to block the next attack with his own staff. The knight's movements were slow and controlled, and Orihime was sure that he held back for the younger boy's sake.

At the cherry harvest, he had said, he had survived more battles then she would be able to count. What first had sounded like a typical exaggeration now became a certainty to her. After his sudden and emotionless statement, a picture of his life started to form inside her head. Even if it was far from complete, she began to understand that there had been nobody speaking words of comfort to him, nobody who touched him in a friendly manner, nobody who might have embraced him in the darkness to soften his fear, pain and sorrow. Not since his mother had been taken away from him; and she believed this must have happened before he became Lord Aizen's page. He must have been very young.

Also she remembered the peoples' first reaction towards him; how they had kept their distance, whispering about his appearance behind his back. Even though this did not seem to concern him now in the slightest, it must have in the past as a child. Again her heart ached.

Together with the first rain drops falling from the sky, a tear ran down Orihime's cheek and another wave of this strong feeling for him washed over her. To survive the hardship of his life he had needed to seal his heart away, storing his feelings deep inside of him and building a wall of coldness around him to keep people away.

With her hand Orihime wiped the tear from her cheek and focused her gaze back on her knight and his squires. Sir Ulquiorra had turned his attention at Aziz, but this time he was not so gentle. His hits with the staff were faster and challenging for the older boy. More rain drops started falling and with a hard strike at his squire's legs, the knight knocked him from his feet. With a cry of pain the boy fell to the ground.

Orihime bolted upwards, appalled by the cruelness of this attack.

Inside of him his feelings were strong; she had caught a glimpse of them through his emerald eyes. They rolled like the thunderstorm which would be over them every moment. With a fast beating heart she watched how the pale knight helped Aziz to stand up, but at the same time scolded him about dropping the staff to the ground and being too slow.

A flash of lightening broke through the sky right above them, immediately followed by loud thunder, which caused both boys to duck their head. Sir Ulquiorra though stayed unimpressed and handed the staff back to Bram before he walked over to approach her. His squires slowly followed suit, Aziz limping heavily leaning on his staff and his brother for support.

They arrived at the house in the same moment the rain started falling out of the sky in a fast-flowing stream. Once inside, Orihime helped Aziz to a chair and told him to pull up his trousers so that she could take a look at his legs. The staff had hit him just below his knees. The skin of one leg had burst open and blood ran slowly out of a small wound, not longer than her little finger. The other leg was bruised and the skin started darkening. Nothing too serious, but it would cause the boy a good amount of pain for the next few days. Unnecessary pain, in her eyes, because she was sure that Sir Ulquiorra could have hit Aziz with less force.

Before she collected a bowl with wine for cleaning the wound, a bandage and an ointment that promoted the healing, she gazed over to Sir Ulquiorra who stood in the door frame looking outside.

Behind her, Bram whispered some words of comfort and encouragement to his brother who mumbled something about needing to get faster.

The knight seemed to feel her accusing look because he tilted his head slightly to one side before he calmly explained, "Their first duty in battle will be to carry the flag of Las Noches. A flag-bearer can use nothing else but the staff of his flag and his own agility as protection against the enemy's weapons. Aziz would have lost both legs, but more likely he would have bled to death after receiving such a hit with a sword on the battlefield."

An oppressive silence filled the room for a very long moment in which she could not turn her gaze away from his back. So, she noticed the light drop of his head before he added, "The only thing I am able to do, is to make them as fast as myself, which hopefully will help them to survive as well."

Orihime swallowed hard and turned around to kneel down before Aziz to care for his injury.

Before today she always had imagined her new home and Lord Aizen to be a mirror of the world she was living in right now. Before she had not listened when he had told her Las Noches was a cold place, but now she understood and another, uncertain fear grew inside of her.

+O+o+o+O+

A few days later, after supper, Orihime knocked at the door of Lady Rukia's chamber, her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest. First because of the words she soon expected to hear, and which would make her feel embarrassed, but more because this invitation brought her another step closer to the fact that she soon would leave her home to get married to a man she didn't really know at all.

After the Morning Prayer, Lady Rukia had whispered the invitation into her ear and had asked if Orihime would like to come to her private room this evening, meeting her and Maiden Nelliel. Because both young women no longer had a mother or an elder sister who had been married before, there was nobody who would tell them about the secrets of the first night with a man. So, Lady Rukia hat asked the maiden to give them some tutelage about what to expect in the wedding night and how to please their husbands the best. Nelliel was known to be trustworthy and discrete but she also spoke about these things more freely in public than was considered decent and suitable for a woman. But Nelliel visibly was not like other women and she clearly no longer belonged to those who were still innocent.

Hiding her burning face the best she could, Orihime had accepted the invitation. Mere curiosity and the urge to be prepared for the things to come had been the reason.

"Come in," Lady Rukia called from inside the room and Orihime opened the door.

Maiden Nelliel was already there and sat together with the lady on the cushion covered floor. Both only clad in their white, long undergarment gown, each one holding a goblet. Lady Rukia placed her goblet on a low table next to her, "Please come and make yourself comfortable," she invited the auburn haired woman with a gesture to sit down.

After Orihime also had taken off her kirtle and sat down on one of the cushions, Lady Rukia took her and the maiden's hand, "Tonight, I wish us to behave like sisters. Therefore, I am no longer Lady Rukia, and wish to be called only by my name," she pressed the other women's hands to emphasize the meaning of her words. Then she handed Orihime a goblet before she lifted her own, "No formalities and nobody shall be afraid of talking about things that normally will be left unspoken." Nelliel also had raised her goblet and all thee women drank deeply until their vessels were cleared.

Now Rukia addressed Nelliel with a crooked smile, "You are the only one of us who had shared a bed with a beloved man and I am eager to know how I can see if my husband really is pleased by the sight of my body." The raven haired woman could not avoid a blush before she continued in a low voice, "I have heard that there are unmistakable signs a man is not able to hide when he is attracted to a woman."

Nelliel laughed softly and nodded before she formed a loose fist and placed it between her legs," Every man's heart is directly connected to his rod. When his heart swells with desire for a woman his rod does as well." The red blush on the other women's cheeks deepened, and Orihime fanned herself with one hand while Rukia refilled all three goblets with wine.

Under the maiden's kind smile, two of the three goblets were cleared once again. Rukia briefly covered her cheeks with her hands, cleared her throat and said in an unwavering tone, "Then there is nothing I have to worry about because Ichigo's heart swells as soon as I only touch his hand."

Orihime averted her gaze and looked down at the wine in her goblet, waiting for the usual uneasiness growing inside of her whenever Rukia or Ichigo showed signs of their love for each other. But today nothing happened. No sting of jealousy, no sorrow; her heart only kept beating in a faster pace because they talked so freely about these indecent things. Instead she felt a tickling amusement about Rukia having such an impact on Ichigo. Relieved, she inhaled deeply.

To her surprise, she noticed Rukia's hand on her shoulder and turned her head to face her friend ready to give an explanation. But seeing the sorrowful look in Rukia's eyes, she closed her mouth again.

Instead the lady spoke, "Orihime, you may believe that I have not noticed, but I am not one who is so blinded by her own feelings that I missed your affections toward Ichigo. I only realized it too late. Otherwise I never would have accepted Ichigo's proposal and I …," she stopped when Orihime placed her goblet aside and carefully took the lady's hand from her shoulder and covered it with her own two, smiling.

She wanted to ensure Rukia that there no longer was a reason to worry for her, but Rukia shook her head, "I need to say this now and it hurts so much that I have not done it much earlier. Then maybe you would never have felt the urgency to go away – Oh, Orihime I am so sorry. I do not want you to leave us," crestfallen, the lady looked down.

Orihime patted her hand, "My lady – Rukia. Ichigo never could have felt the same love for me that he feels for you. He always will have a special place in my heart like I am sure I will have in his. But he belongs to you and I am glad to see how happy you are with each other, " she paused but only briefly and only to put her uneasy feeling about her next words away, "And for the proposal - Who am I to decline such a noble request from a honorable lord."

Rukia pulled her in a tight embrace which Orihime returned with all her heart. When they sat back both women were smiling genuinely at each other.

"There still is so much that needed to be said. But we will spare this for later," Rukia stated and turned her gaze at Nelliel, "Please tell us more about a man's desire and how to satisfy it."

And Nelliel did. First the other women often blushed and shyly laughed into their hands, but as soon as the wine had conquered their embarrassment they clung to every word from the maiden's experienced lips, carefully listening and observing the play her hands performed before their eyes; the maiden's one hand sometimes imitating the man's part, which she skillfully caressed with the other hand.

When Nelliel stopped to take a sip from the wine, Orihime screwed up her courage and asked, "The man with whom you have shared all this pleasure and gained your experience from, where is he?"

Orihime watched how the light in Nelliel eyes died and the smile left her face. Immediately, she felt sorry for her question. The maiden's head dropped and with a mild rustle, her braids felt forward. In the light of the candles the fish-scales glittered when her hair flowed down like a wave to cover Nelliel's face.

After a short moment she tilted her head back, shaking her wonderful long hair out of her face, "I do not know where his is, but I am sure he is searching for me. We were parted during an assault on a village we visited while looking for shelter. Together with some other men from the village he attacked the invaders while I ran together with the other women and children towards the nearby forest to hide," she paused, taking a deep breath and continued, "One of the invaders came after us. I tried to stop his horse so that the others could escape, but he hit me on the head with the hilt of his sword and I passed out. When I woke up a few days later I found myself in an abbey. Some other women from the village had brought me there. They told me that the man who had hit me was shot with an arrow by my mate. But my mate got attacked by another invader and needed to defend himself so that he was not able to follow us."

Nelliel turned her head away from Rukia and Orihime, gazing into the darkness of the room. After exchanging a look of sorrow with Orihime, Rukia asked, "Your mate - was he your first lover? "

For a moment Nelliel did not reply but then she nodded, "My first and only lover. He was brave enough to take me against all odds," the last part, she said more to herself then to the other women, still facing the darkness.

"Please, "Orihime asked, "Tell us about him. He must be a special man"

Nelliel remained quiet again. The time stretched and the other women were at a loss as what to do. But suddenly the maiden shifted and opened her lips slightly, raising one hand to touch them with her fingertips. Very slowly, she followed the curves of her full lips with a distant expression on her face like she tried to remember something. After that her other hand also went up, both hands slid over her throat, down to her chest. There they rested upon her breasts, while her breathing became heavier. Her hands started moving again over her sides and her stomach before they came to rest in her lap, entangled in each other.

Then Nelliel faced them again, her eyes now filled with mixture of sorrow and longing, "He is passionate beyond reason. Too often his feelings get the better of him and he merely acts on instinct then out of reason." Giving away a small laugh she placed on hand on her heart, "Often his soul animal speaks too loud to him."

That the woman with the strange hairstyle originally came from an island far away was no secret. Also that she still had not converted, even if she attended Mass and the Prayers. But it was also known that she did it more out of curiosity, and to learn more about the people she had chosen to live with. She had adjusted herself so well that when she mentioned something based on her pagan belief people often act merely confused like the two other women did now.

Normally, Nelliel tried the best to explain these things to those who were willing to listen, but in this moment she did notice the questioning look she received. Even if she gazed into Rukia's and Orihime's direction her eyes had lost their focus soon after she had started speaking.

"His soul animal, the Panther King, rules him, but also lends him his strength. He is a skilled bowman and also knows how to wield a sword. He belonged to the best of the best of my peoples' fighters. To those who had been allowed to adorn their hair with the blue feathers of the … ," she spoke the name of the bird in the strange tongue of her folk.

After that she paused, briefly, closing her eyes and when she opened them again they held a strong determination, "The day he took me for the first time, he promised me I will be the only woman in his heart until the day he took his last breath. And as long as he breathes he will search for me."

Orihime and Rukia returned Nelliel's look with awe. "What is his name?" Rukia dared to ask.

"Grimmjow," Nelliel replied.

+O+o+o+O+

Sir Szayel used one of his sharp, long knives that had a thin blade, to cut next to the shaft of the arrow stuck in the Sixth Knight's right upper arm, near his shoulder The shaft of the longbow's arrow already had been cut down to the length of a hand. Still long enough for a good grip but short enough to take off of the chainmail shirt the knight had worn and which had failed to protect him.

Sir Szayel's surgery was observed by Lord Aizen and three other knights, standing only a few feet behind him.

"And you insist that Grimmjow is responsible for this mess," Lord Aizen faced Sir Aaroniero without giving away any emotion. The Ninth Knight obediently bowed his head, "As I said, it was Sir Grimmjow's decision to take the path along the forest even after Sir Nnoitra and I expressed our concern about traveling so dangerously near to an unclear terrain. But he ensured us, he easily would be able to notice any sign of an ambush."

A low growl from the Sixth Knight captured Lord Aizen's attention. Aaroniero paused and the leather mask over his face covered the anxiety which otherwise could have seen as he studied the Sixth Knight spread out on the table before them, making sure the man still was unable to follow their conversation.

Grimmjow had turned his head into their direction, not willfully but more out of accident. His eyes were dazed from the pain. His face, like the rest of his clothes as well, still was covered with dried mud and his own blood, and glowed with an increasing fever.

"Damn, will you just keep him in place," Sir Szayel hissed to the knight's squire, a lanky boy, kneeling behind Grimmjow's head, who's hands were on the knight's shoulders, trying hard to hold his master steady. The physician readjusted his grip on the squirming knight's arm before he made another deep cut, ignoring the large amount of blood pouring out of the wound.

The Ninth Knight's lips curved upwards, and satisfied that Grimmjow definitely was in no condition to follow or comment on his version of the attack, cleared his throat to redirect Lord Aizen's attention back to him and Nnoitra.

"My lord, but we underestimated Sir Grimmjow's momentary ability to keep up his guard properly. In past he might have been able to stay true to his word but currently …," Aaroniero shot a glance to the Fifth Knight who, grinned widely, and waiting for this hint, handed Grimmjow's drinking bag to Lord Aizen.

The lord lifted an eyebrow slightly, took the bag, uncapped it and smelled at the opening, "I see," he said with less enthusiasm and returned the bag to Sir Nnoitra. Then he shifted his glance back to Sir Grimmjow.

At that exact moment Sir Szayel put the knife aside and placed a hand on the rest of the arrow's shaft. Slowly, he pulled at the shaft, but the only reaction he harvested, was a loud moan from Sir Grimmjow. The arrow did not budge.

In pain, the knight threw his head again from one side to the other as the physician tried twisting the shaft. But only more blood ran out of the wound, dropping to the floor. The arrow once more did not move in the slightest. Next, he tried to push it down, but again nothing happened and the physician shrugged.

Then, as in desperation, he grabbed the shaft and the knight's arm tighter, and without a warning he roughly and forcefully pulled with one go on the arrow. Grimmjow cried out in agony, arching his back; the boy unable to hold the knight's upper body flat on the table in this moment, paled even more.

Sir Szayel stood upright and returned Lord Aizen's gaze, holding only the released shaft in his blood covered hand, "As I feared. The arrow's head is stuck. It is of no help, I have to amputate the arm. What a hassle."

He sighed and reached out for a larger knife, but Grimmjow suddenly was livid. Barring his teeth, he reached over and grabbed the Eighth Knight's wrist with his uninjured arm, empowered by his desperation "Take your filthy hands of me, butcher," he growled, glaring madly at a surprised looking Szayel.

But the Sixth Knight's power did not last very long, and soon he needed to close his eyes falling backwards, breathing heavily. But his hand kept holding the Eighth Knight's wrist.

"Fool, in any case your arm is useless with the arrow's head in it. The thing will first poison the wound, then the arm itself, and next what is left of your pathetic body," Szayel bit out, shaking off the other man's hand.

"Leave him, "Lord Aizen ordered, "Either way he no longer holds any benefit for me and needs to be replaced." The lord drew his sword and pointed with it's tip at Grimmjow's throat.

Hearing the sound of a sword pulling out of its sheath, Grimmjow gathered the strength he could muster and forcing a reckless expression on his face, he turned his head and gazed his lord right into the eyes. Rather would he look in the face of death then turn away.

With an unemotional smile, Lord Aizen returned the look. Then the lord tilted his sword from Grimmjow's throat down to the knight's belt where he skillfully unmounted the round silver brooch showing a Gothic six in the middle.

While balancing the brooch on his sword's tip, Lord Aizen shifted away from the table and applied his attention to the third knight who stood next to Sirs Aaroniero and Nnoitra. The knight had not spoken a word, but now his eyes were fixed on the brooch with unconcealed longing. The man's black short hair was framing his haughty face, in a too accurate cut. The garment he wore also was more suitable for a lord than for a knight and completely inappropriate to wear on a battlefield.

"Sir Luppi, I have heard that you are interested in getting into my service, and just now the place of the Sixth Knight is vacant," Lord Aizen shifted a little. The brooch wavered and fell off of the sword's tip right into the open hands of the dressed-up knight.

"Damn, as long as I am not dead, this title belongs to me," with a hoarse voice, Grimmjow angrily called out from behind, "I have won it in a fair fight!"

Lord Aizen and the other three knights turned around. Holding his wounded arm with his good one, Grimmjow managed to sit up. Blood still ran in a constant flow out of the wound and his face was covered with sweat.

Sir Luppi mounted the brooch at his shoulder and stepped forward, "If you can – Come and get it back," he teased as he placed a hand at his own sword. His voice high, almost feminine.

Slowly, Grimmjow slid from the table, but as soon as he stood with both feet on the ground, his knees buckled. He would have fallen if his squire had not grabbed his good arm lending him his strength.

Even if his vision blurred Grimmjow still could see how the Fifth and Ninth Knight, who should have been his comrades, maliciously grinned at each other. They would not see him fall again. Never.

Taking a deep breath, he collected his strength again and shrugged his boy's hand off, "DiRoy, bring me my sword. I will show this son of a whore where he belongs, " he said boldly, well knowing that he could master not more then one strike. One strike if he was lucky. But he would not die lying with his back down on a fucking table.

His squire hesitated; his gaze fearful darted back and forth between Lord Aizen and him. Grimmjow's desperate bravery reflected in his eyes while the lord's only cold, unaffected as ever.

So finally, after neither of them made a further move, DiRoy walked over to another, smaller table where the former Sixth Knight's chainmail shirt and sword had been placed. He drew his master's sword and holding it in front of him, he carried it back.

Grimmjow waited, standing upright and astonishingly still, only the sweat drops which ran down his ashen face showed how strained he was. He opened his fists, stretching his fingers. A sharp pain rushed through is injured arm and he prayed that he would be able to hold the sword one last time.

DiRoy came to stand at his side and he lifted his arm, ignoring the pain the best he could. Then he grabbed the hilt of his sword and his squire stepped away. For the span of a few heart beats he was able to hold the sword properly and he prepared himself to make a strike into Sir Lippi's direction.

He tightened his grip on the hilt, but suddenly his arm no longer surrendered to his will and went limp. The pain caused by the too fast movement was devastating. Grimmjow's sight shrunk until the only thing he still could see was Lord Aizen's amused face.

Then all strength rushed out of his body and he slumped down on his knees. His head fell forward until his chin rested on his chest.

From far away he could hear Aizen's voice, "DiRoy, you ought to bring Grimmjow back to Las Noches. He is allowed to challenge Sir Luppi in the tournament next spring, "a light sound, like a snickering followed before the lord added, "In case he is still alive by then."

Before Grimmjow's world went completely blank a vision of her flashed into his mind. He saw the love of his life, lying naked on bed of cherry blossoms. Her arms outstretched towards him. Smiling she called his name asking where he was.

"I am here, "he whispered in their tongue, "Nelliel, I am here."

* * *

**Explanations:**  
Information about the extraction of an arrow:  
The longbow – a large powerful bow that could shoot arrows over great distances – flourished in the Middle Ages. This created a real problem for battlefield surgeons: how to remove arrows from the bodies of soldiers.  
The heads of war arrows weren't necessarily glued onto the shafts, but attached with warm beeswax. After the wax set, they could be handled normally, but once shot into something if the shaft was pulled, the head would come off inside the body.


	10. Dreams beyond Reality-Part 1

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

Explanations and more information for some terms can be found at the end of this chapter.

* * *

The hardest task for Grimmjow on his way back to Las Noches was simply to stay in the saddle. Without the help of DiRoy he never would have managed it. His vision often was blurred and even the pain from his wounded arm often was not enough to keep him conscious for any length of time as he drifted in and out the darkness. He was barley able to tell if it was still the same day or already the next.

Lord Aizen graciously had allowed him to travel together with four soldiers who were bringing a horse litter to a castle far away in the east where Aizen's new wife lived, and with which she should be brought back to Las Noches. The trained horses, well crafted vehicle, and some jewelry to flatter his new wife, had belonged to Lord Shinji and were part of the plunder Lord Aizen had claimed his own after capturing the castle of Hirako.

Grimmjow never cared about the lord's possessions, not in the past and now, unable to follow any other thoughts than the ones about taking revenge, he did not care either. But one day when he felt so miserable and faint that he utterly refused to get up in the morning. DiRoy went to the solders, pleading, cajoling and finally shamefully begging them to allow his master to lie down in the horse litter, so that it may carry him at least for a little while. Even if DiRoy knew full well that this would be against Lord Aizen´s order.

Before their departure, the lord had declared emphatically that he could not allow the horse litter, which was reserved for his pure and innocent wife, to be tainted by the spirit and liquids of a sick and filthy man.

Because of that DiRoy´s try was doomed to fail from the start. No henchmen of Aizen would endanger his own life by acting against the lord's simple wish, and especially not against a direct order. The soldiers' refusal was no surprise for Grimmjow and meant nothing to him, but when they started making fun of DiRoy and his faithfulness to a weak man who only lived because their lord had been unusually forbearing with him, his anger rose. And when they pushed the boy into the dust, telling him that if he wanted to keep up with his foul smelling master, he should get used to rot on the ground, the anger made him strong enough to rise to his feet without help for the first time in days.

After that the journey continued. He and DiRoy always lagged a few paces behind the horse litter, keeping their distance from the soldiers and their insulting talk. But in one of his clearer moments, Grimmjow bitterly agreed with their comment about his foul smell, and to the truth that bastard Szayel had stated, about how that arm of his was going to rot.

DiRoy avoided mentioning this matter when he changed the bandage on his arm, which he did carefully, as soon as it was soaked. Unfortunately, this was necessary to do every evening, and lately, also in the morning. Grimmjow had no idea from where the boy got the cloth for the bandage or the money to buy it, but somehow DiRoy managed and Grimmjow did not complain, only silently accepted the treatment.

Due to the little knowledge they both had about how to take care of an injury, wrapping the wound to ensure it would not stain the rest of him and his clothes, was the only task his squire was able to do. This also helped keep what little of Grimmjow's dignity was left.

Grimmjow was more than thankful for DiRoy´s unexpected care and in case he would live long enough, he had promised himself to treat the boy much more kindly in the future.

But he did not need a healer to tell him that things were getting worse for him every day. Even a fool could see it, and he was no fool. Much of the time he was feverish, and when he did not feel hot, he shivered. The flesh around the wound was swollen, too warm, and the slightest touch caused Grimmjow a great amount of pain. To stand the wrapping of the wound had become the most demanding challenge of his days.

On the day they separated from the solders to follow another path, which would lead DiRoy and him to Las Noches after two more days, Grimmjow reached the point where he no longer could feel the anger inside of him. The feeling was gone together with the hate and all visions about how he wanted to kill Luppi. The only impressions left were faintness and pain and the simple wish to close his eyes and never open them again.

With a growing sadness, he more often now silently apologized to Nelliel for not being able to keep his promise that they would see each other again.

In one of his fever attacks, he must have voiced her name loud enough for DiRoy to hear. The boy taking the faintest hint to engage him into any sort fruitless conversation to keep his master from drifting back into his own world, started his inquiring about her as soon as Grimmjow rudimentarily got hold of his senses again.

Because the thought of Nelliel was the last thing left on his mind that mattered to him, he told DiRoy every memory he could recall of her. Forgetting about the boy's age, he also spoke about how it felt when their bodies were melted together in heat and pleasure, and that no other woman ever could replace her. That Grimmjow knew this was because he had tried to ease his longing by lying with some of them – a rather worthless endeavor. He went on as well about how much she meant to him, how much he missed her, and that she was somewhere out there, waiting for him to come and find her.

When Los Noches came into sight, Grimmjow felt so empty and spend that he even lost his will to talk further about Nelliel, and so DiRoy began reciting what he just had heard over and over again to keep his master from surrendering himself to the darkness. But in the end the boy failed.

Some time later, when Grimmjow regained consciousness again he realized that he was lying in his own bed in his room inside of one of the bastions in the outer ward of Las Noches. He could not remember how or when they had arrived. He also could not remember that DiRoy had changed his clothes and clad him in a simple, long cotton shirt. He tried to speak but his throat was so dry and thick that only a strange sound came out. Utterly exhausted Grimmjow closed his eyes again, until he felt something cool and wet on his forehead, and DiRoy pleading with him to at least try to drink something. He gave no response and ignored that his head was lifted and that a mug was pressed at his lips.

He could not even open his mouth, more so he did not want to open it. DiRoy tried nevertheless and he felt the liquid running over his chin and throat. Then his head was lowered again, "Master, I will get help. She will know what to do," he heard the boy saying before he once again drifted away.

+o+o+o+

Grimmjow received a slap in the face -first on the right and then on the left side. His eyes refused to open, until out of nowhere something was held under his nose. A sharp and strong scent dragged him harshly out of his numbness.

A woman with black, curly hair pulled in two pigtails at both sides of her head, bent over him, and gazed curiously down on him out of impressive dark eyes. Next she pulled his blanket away and he felt her hands stroking over his face, chest, stomach, and down to his lower abdomen where they rested upon his middle. After a few of his unsteady and faint heart beats, the warmth radiating from her hands seemed to be the only thing left on his clouded mind.

Despite the pitiful state of the rest of his body the Panther King awakened, rose, and stretched his legs. Seeing this with pleasure, the woman smiled at him.

She stepped away and DiRoy placed the blanket back over him. The young boy's face flushed from watching her actions.

"You are sure that he will hold up his end of the bargain as soon as he is recovered?" the woman's voice was surprisingly deep.

"He has never seemed to mind in the past. So, I see no reason why he should refuse your request, Cirucci," DiRoy answered wavering.

The woman laughed, short and hard and was over Grimmjow again. In her hand a feather that looked like the other ones, braided into his hair. Skillfully, she mounted it into one of the braids next to his ear. Quite unexpected, the memory that he had lost one of them shortly before the convoy got attacked from ambush returned to him.

"I cannot get the arrow out and I can not heal his wound completely, but I can help restore his strength." She left him again and turned to the table where some things which did not belong to him had been placed. There she started singing, a slow up and down swinging melody, while being busy with something he could not see because her figure blocked the sight.

The melody was calming and engulfed Grimmjow, first his weary mind and next his tortured body. Together with DiRoy she returned and kneeled beside his bed. Even after she had stopped singing the sound still hung in the air, and when she unwrapped his wound and cleaned it, there was no pain.

Hazily, he followed her explanation and instructions to DiRoy about how the boy should care for the injury in the future, and what Grimmjow should eat and drink. Listening to her voice, Grimmjow nearly fell asleep by the time she was finished.

Again she gave him a weak slap, before she pressed a round, brownish ball of something against his lips, "Open up and swallow," she said and he did. After that he had to drink a mug full of a bitter tasting liquid while she again hummed the melody from earlier.

"Sweet dreams, warrior," she whispered into his ear before she left and Grimmjow immediately, after the door fell shut, heard a familiar roar in his mind.

The Panther King was calling him.

His elegant white form appeared behind his closed eyes, as clear as he had not seen it for years. Their eyes locked, melted, and they became one. Grimmjow, now the Panther King himself tensed his muscles, sprinted off and raced away. He ran so fast that the colors of the world blended together. He followed the way of the sun to the east until sunset. Then he slowed down, stopped, and looked at the huge tree in front of him. Under the tree, which was so large that it seemed to touch the sky, he found her standing. The tree was overfull, covered with cherry blossoms. A constant flow of the pink petals fell down like snow on Nelliel and some unfamiliar woman standing directly behind her.

Nelliel waved and began to walk towards him. Happy that he had found her, he wanted to keep his gaze on her but he could not. His eyes were forced to look at the other woman still standing next to the tree trunk. Her bright auburn hair merged with the large ball of the setting sun behind her head.

Then he felt it, someone else was watching him, hidden in the tree as a dark shadow among the branches. Someone crouched there. No, something. The shadow merely had the form of a human and starred at him out of intense, green eyes. These deep emerald orbs held a strong possessiveness for the auburn haired woman, and he knew he had seen them before, but he could give this a second thought because Nelliel now kneeled before him, taking his snout with both hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"Wait," she commanded him, "Wait for me to come."

+o+o+o+

"Orihime! Oh Orihime this is so exciting," Lady Rukia exclaimed, running down the staircase which led to the Keep's higher levels. The lady rushed towards her auburn haired friend who stood in front of the Great Hall's stained glass window at a pace that no longer could be called appropriate for a woman of her status.

Breathing rapidly she came to stand in front of Orihime, her cheeks flushed from her excitement. "The King is coming to the wedding!" Lady Rukia's voice flashed over and she grabbed Orihime at the hips and spun her around. "And my brother says that the wedding festivities have to be expanded because of this to a minimum of three days and that there will be some contests and a hunt and …," she stopped, taking some deep breaths before she continued, " … and that he will invite many, many minstrels and jugglers and artists!" Lady Rukia had released Orihime's hips, and, holding up her skirt, danced around the flustered looking woman.

Not knowing what to do or to say, Orihime gazed over to Sir Ulquiorra who stood at the table giving Master Ishida's errand boy the money for the delivered items. The boy had arrived only a little after the King's messenger had come with an urgent letter for Lord Byakuya.

The errand boy pocketed the money and bowed first to the pale knight, next he came over to bow to Orihime, and then finally to a surprised looking Lady Rukia, who had failed to notice his presence before. Then he left.

"Oh - Your new garment had arrived, may I take a look?" the lady asked after she had gazed over to the table while fixing the hold of her veil. Orihime nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. She did not feel comfortable with the idea. So she walked a pace behind Rukia when they approached the side of the table where the clothes were spread. Sir Ulquiorra had stepped back to give them some space for looking.

"How wonderful! A bilaut - and such an amazing color. It will suite you perfectly," the lady's voice still was cheerful but also distracted, glancing briefly at the gown before her eyes shifted over to the Hall's exit. "You will excuse me. I need to find Ichigo and tell him this news. There are so many things left that still need to be done."

Orihime watched Lady Rukia walk out. She was not unhappy to see her leave. Actually she was quite glad because she did not like the idea having an extended discussion centered around the bilaut and the wedding itself. Not long ago she had looked forward to the feast, and also to the day the clothes from Master Ishida would arrive. But lately, her mood had turned around and everything which had seemed so easy going had become complicated. Her feelings were so mixed up that more than once she had lost her appetite. The arrival of the garment today only reminded her once again that the wedding would take place in not more than three weeks, and that after this her time here would come to an end.

Biting her lip she no longer could hide this fact from her thoughts. Soon she would go to some foreign place, alone, and it was unsure if she ever would see her friends again. Once married to Lord Aizen she belonged to him and had to bid his will. A man sending children into battle surely would not care much about the wishes of an emotional, maybe homesick woman. The adventure of getting married to a complete stranger and travel to an unknown country more and more turned into a nightmare for her.

Ulquiorra noticed his lady biting her lip. She quietly averted her gaze but there was no way to overlook her uneasiness. The hands at her sides plucking at the fabric of her kirtle, and the alarmed flash in her gaze when she had noticed the errand boy came from Master Ishida indicated her agitation. He had expected her to be happy to have the gown, or at to be least a bit excited, but she clearly was not, and he did not like it.

The previous weeks had flown by in a leisurely and peaceful pace, and after she had given proof of her fertility, Ulquiorra had achieved an unusual kind of calmness and tranquility. This woman and her kindness had changed a lot of things for him. He was sure that the strong influence she had on the people around her and the way she treated him, were the main reason why nearly everybody else had stopped avoiding him. And instead of looking at him with fear or uncertainty he more often received a smile, and some even tried to involve him in a polite conversation. It was both fascinating and alluring.

But much more alluring was the woman herself. After he no longer saw the need for avoiding her, the awareness about how strong indeed his wish was to share her company had hit him hard. Yet what shocked him even more was the realization that the urge behind his wish was no longer based on the order he had received from his lord, but on the woman and her intriguing personality.

Besides the obvious beauty she possessed which pleased his eyes, it more was the way she used to look upon the things around her which was very different from his own. Unlike him and most other people, she still focused on all those small things which usually was ignored by grown ups. But she had managed to preserve this childlike treasure in her nature. This characteristic was most likely why she found it so easy to make her way into the people's hearts. Yet she did not avoid looking at the dark side of life either. Instead she fought it where she could, and her also kind of childlike hope never wavered that there must a way of improvement for everybody.

The woman embodied hope and heart.

Silently, Ulquiorra had started to envy her and this hope she still called her own. He had abandoned any kind of hope a long time ago. Without hope there was no disappointment and without disappointment no further pain. But this had created a deep emptiness inside of him.

Unfortunately, Las Noches embodied emptiness as well and only those who surrendered their heart and soul to this emptiness could survive there in the long run.

Regardless of the question, if she was going to die like all the other women who Lord Aizen had impregnated, Ulquiorra also was sure that this emptiness, sooner or later, would lead to her demise.

But until the day they would place a foot inside the walls of Lord Aizen´s icy white castle, he liked to give her no reason to worry. Together with his most frightening wish to be in her company, he also had noticed how important for him her smile had become.

So he wrapped her clothes and gave his new shirt to one of the pages to bring to his room. Then Ulquiorra approached her, "Shall we bring your garment home before the Evening Prayer, my lady?"

At first she seemed not to have heard him, but then her head turned up, meeting his eyes, but her gaze was unsteady. She opened her mouth then closed it. "Yes," she finally said, "We should do that."

Still there was no smile on her face, and Ulquiorra was once again sure that he did not like to see her this way, strained and disheartened.

So carefully placing the wrapped clothes under one arm he made a decision. Then he stretched out the other for her to join in. They would take the less direct way around the castle to Master Isshin´s house. His arm holding the clothes would surely get stiff during the much longer walk but this was a low price to pay, because he knew she loved the outside path along the castle's curtain wall. The wall was still covered with different kinds of blooming flowers, which were sending out a sweet smell that attracted those colorful and frail butterflies. And the little creatures never failed to bring some smile to her face.

+o+o+o+

The shady tavern was the only place where a traveler could find shelter after riding for a couple of days through the uninviting forest. But not many on their way from the Kuchiki country to the Hueco Mundo or back chose this path. Too often travelers just vanished from the face of the earth after entering this forest. Because of that most people took the much longer way around the forest to make sure their belongings stayed together, but moreover that they themselves remained alive.

Also it was not a surprise that most of the figures sitting in the tavern looked as shadowy and ill-disposed as the forest itself. Only the dark-skinned woman and the blond haired minstrel at her side wore a smile which could be called nearly honest. And so it also was no wonder that the only other two travelers having a similar look upon their faces approached their table and asked if they could take a seat.

The minstrel and his companion nodded their consent, and soon a nice, but empty, conversation arose between the bald man, who's muscular arms and chest barley were covered by the vest he was wearing, his lean friend who's clothes and hair were perfectly kept and quite fashionable, the minstrel Kisuke, and his companion Yoruichi . The man called himself Ikkaku and his friend with the soft face Yumichika. He introduced himself as a fire-eater and the other man as a juggler.

"So where are you heading to," Kisuke asked at some point, his voice friendly and light. Ikkaku took a large bite from his slice of meat, which was freshly roasted boar, and chewed strongly. In other places men must fear to lose their hands or eyes for hunting and eating their lord's game, but here where nobody knew which part of the forest exactly belongs to which country, nobody cared at all.

"Kuchiki castle," Yumichika answered for his friend, who still was engaged with getting the meat down his throat, "Lord Byakuya announced good payment for all artists coming to play at his sister's wedding, and most of the information we got alluded to the fact that the lord is reliable and hospitable."

"Yes, he indeed is. We have been there once, and the lord and the people were very generous," Kisuke confirmed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Yoruichi shifted, grabbed the minstrel's arm leaning heavily against his side, "Let us go too. It is such a beautiful place, and a wedding there surely will be very inspiring for you and your art," she purred into his ear. "And is this not the castle where this Lord Icy-Eyes had sent this green-eyed son-of-a demon he kept as his, what was it, Fourth Knight? I know you are working on a tale about him, so we need to see how he is doing, do we not?" she whispered directly into his ear before pulling back.

Kisuke nodded, twice, "If you do not mind we would like to come with you to the Kuchiki castle and the wedding which seems to have become an interesting and worthwhile event," he then said to the fire-eater and the juggler.

The other two men did not mind at all, and after sharing another pitcher of ale with the minstrel and his companion, they also revealed that it was said the King would come to the wedding.

Some time later a band of six men entered the tavern. Clad in worn out clothes, most of them bedraggled. Only two men stuck out of the group; each wearing a proper surcoat and swords at their belts, which were far too valuable for a man of their standing to afford. All six went straight to the counter to meet with the landlord.

Hiding his gaze under his bangs, Kisuke followed them with his eyes. Even if he looked like he was as drunk as the other three at his table, he was not at all. Today it had been his turn to keep his eyes open while Yoruichi could have the fun. He watched the newcomers closely.

One of the surcoat wearing men placed a bag at the counter and opened it so that the landlord could take a look inside. The other man turned around and leaned his back against the counter, observing the room. Even if the coat of arms on the surcoat had been sloppily cut of, the minstrel had no problems recognizing the backwards crescent moon of Las Noches.

The mumbled negotiations between the landlord and the man presenting the bag went on for a while before the landlord finally inclined his head and took the bag away. After that all six sat down at a table next to the counter. Shortly after, they were presented with a pitcher for each of them, a tray fully loaded with meat and Manchet.

And it did not escape Kisuke's watchful eyes that the maid who had served them also left behind another smaller but heavy bag on the table.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Horse litter: A box between two poles. Two horses, one in front and one behind carried it. They were trained to walk at the same pace. [search Wikipedia for pictures]


	11. Dreams beyond Reality-Part 2

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

Explanations and more information for some terms can be found at the end of this chapter.

* * *

 

The week of Lady Rukia's and Sir Ichigo's wedding was the last one in August and the weather could not be much more perfect for the upcoming festivities which would last three days. Only a few isolated, pure white clouds adorned the blue sky. The crushing heat of summer already had faded into a pleasantly warm and clear air of early autumn. It was such welcoming conditions which greeted the King and his colorful entourage on their arrival a day before the wedding ceremony.

The whole of Kuchiki castle was polished and decorated with more ribbons in different colors then ever before. From every rooftop and along the complete curtain wall, flags fluttered in the soft wind. Also it seemed that today every man, woman and child living in or around the castle had gathered inside the middle ward, along the path that led from the Main Entrance towards the Keep, to watch the King's entry.

Together with Lord Byakuya, the lord's family and the other members of the court, Sir Ulquiorra stood at the square in front of the Keep at the top of the staircase. Lady Orihime was next to him, her hand gripping his arm tightly.

He watched her from the corner of his eye and remembered the day of his own arrival at the castle, which seemed to have taken place half an eternity ago rather than barely even three months. On that day her smile, pure and honest, had cut through the walls he had built around his heart over the past years, in the blink of an eye. Her smile and completely open gaze, with which she had looked right back into his eyes, had touched that what was left of his soul.

Now there still was a smile on her face, but it was merely a fake one. She just kept it to make sure the others would not worry about her. For a while she had also done this in his company, when they were alone, but lately the smile had slipped from her face as soon as she believed no one was watching her. Yet he knew the reason only too well, and because of this he tried whatever he could to distract her troubled thoughts.

But this had become like walking on dangerously thin ice for him. Every conversation he tried to engage her in, soon ended with her questioning him again about Las Noches, the life there in general and about Lord Aizen in particular. Despite his order he still found himself unable to lie to her. On the other hand telling her the truth would only serve to frighten her even more, and would also be in violation of his order to instill a pleasing image of his lord, and create in her an eagerness to meet the man who would be her husband. And so with sorrow on his part, they had stopped talking to each other once again.

He was shaken from his reverie by a fanfare from a dozen trumpets announcing the King's arrival.

In the middle of a large cheerful group of men and women, all riding on colorfully embellished horses, and clad in wide, sweeping garments, the King could still be spotted easily. He wore his large straw hat like a crown and even more impressive was the long pink cloak, with wonderful embroidered red flowers on it, which flowed down from his broad shoulders. While the women in the audience furiously blushed as soon as he locked eyes with them, showing his charming smile, the men envied his wavy brown hair, tied back in a long ponytail. But even more they coveted the company of those beautiful black-haired and elegant ladies riding next to him.

The King and his magnificent entourage moved ahead very slowly, because some of the artistes and jugglers kept jumping on the path giving him a brief performance of their art. However the King seemed to enjoy this and even encourage them to continue.

The air was filled with laughing, shouts of astonishment, and joy. But to Sir Ulquiorra's concern none of this got through to the woman at his side. His Lady Orihime, who gazed like everybody else down the path towards the King, looked on with eyes unfocused and blank.

This was an unacceptable situation, and so Ulquiorra risked starting a conversation in the attempt to direct her attention back to the events happening right before their eyes, instead of having her brooding about inevitable things. He asked her if she believed the King to be a good looking man. First she did not react, and so he voiced his question for a second time before she turned her head to meet his gaze.

Even then some time passed where she only looked at him closely before she answered, "Yes, the King is a handsome man, with kind eyes. Sir Starrk told me that Lord Aizen is handsome as well. And I wonder, Sir Ulquiorra, how does my future husband look? Does he have kind eyes, too?"

His chest tightened and he forced himself not to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, which she surely would notice. His thoughts raced searching for an answer which would not reveal that he had seen a lot of things in his lord's eyes, but that he never had found kindness reflected in his rather cold and calculating orbs. Finally he said," Lord Aizen´s eyes are hazel brown, which is a pleasing and soft color."

Silently, Lady Orihime kept locking her gaze with him and again some more time passed before she inquired, "So, his eyes are as pleasing and soft as yours?" the tone of her voice quiet and urgent.

If words were able to hit the air out of someone, these words spoken to him did just that. At least this was the way Ulquiorra felt, and he could not avoid taking some deep breaths before he was able to give an answer, "My Lady, you are mistaken my eyes are not kind all. Green is known to be a cold and distant color."

In an instant the honest smile returned to her face, "You are mistaken Sir, your eyes are kind, as kind as a lucid green forest, where someone can find shelter before the heavy rain or the burning sun. And if I had the choice I would always like to find shelter in such a forest."

Her words left him very confused and unsure as to what to answer; he turned his gaze back towards the King and his entourage. She did the same, and soon after her smile faded once again.

+O+o+o+O+

"Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Father Omaeda asked Lady Rukia as loud as he was able without shouting the words so that everyone standing around them to witness the wedding vows could hear him.

But Sir Ulquiorra did not look towards the couple and the priest standing on the top third step in front of the chapel. His eyes were fixed on his lady's ashen and strained face. Since the ceremony had started the day after the King's arrival, she clung to his arm like it was her lifeline and while the last words had been spoken a moment ago, he felt her grip tighten to the point where he feared her fingers would dig through the fabric of his new shirt into his flesh drawing blood.

"I will," Lady Rukia's firm voice arose and he briefly looked over seeing how the Priest wrapped a blue ribbon around her and Sir Ichigo's joined hands, before he placed his own hand upon theirs and declared them to be joined in Matrimony by God's Law. Then the King stepped forward and also declared them to be husband and wife from now on forth under the Laws of his Realm and with him as witness. After that the Priest turned around and invited everybody to come and hear Mass together with the King and the newly wedded couple.

One after another according to their rank and status started walking towards the chapel's entrance. Orihime followed them with her eyes, but shortly before it would be her turn to go into the chapel she said quietly, with a strained voice, "I feel unwell. I think I would like to refrain from attending Mass today. Nobody will notice my absence anyway. Sir Ulquiorra, could you please bring me to the Keep where I can rest to gather my strength for the banquet later."

Ulquiorra stood upright and faced her but she had averted her gaze. Everybody would notice her absence and it was completely inappropriate for her not to partake in this more than special Mass. He lifted his free hand and placed it reassuringly upon her bare one resting on his arm, "My Lady, you shall go and hear this Mass and I shall be at your side."

The auburn haired woman slowly lifted her head again to meet his gaze. While their eyes drank in the sight of the other, her grip loosened, she straightened her body, and even a faint smile adored her lips. Then she inclined her head.

The pale knight led her to the chapel. The doors still were open so that the people who did not fit into the building could hear Mass standing outside as well. In the entrance he stopped, and like he had assumed in the second row in the front, behind Lady Rukia and Sir Ichigo, there still was a seat left vacant.

It was already quiet inside and with astonishment the Priest, who just wanted started to chant the next verse of the Introitus closed his mouth again and stared at them. Everyone else in the chapel also turned around.

"My lady, remember - You are a strong and beautiful woman," he whispered into her ear when he noticed her stiffen under the peoples curious glances and pressed her hand. After a beat she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin a little more. He waited until she made the first step, and side by side they entered the chapel.

The Priest, together with his fellow monks, started to sing the next chant and Ulquiorra solemnly guided her to her seat. The people still observed them while they made their way though the chapel's broad middle path. He took his time. She looked astonishing wearing the bliaut and he wanted her people to see her in all her splendor, for this would be the last time.

From the past he knew that Lord Aizen would only let the Priest of Las Noches merely speak the minimum words to enter the holy state of matrimony, and the lord would only do this to fulfill the church's decree. There would be no joyful feast celebrated, and Lord Aizen would not invite the woman's friends to Las Noches to witness this matter. It would be his duty to give her hand into his lord's, and while realizing this, an intense sorrow and unexpected wave of nausea rushed through the Forth Knight.

Something deep inside him rose and the words "She is mine", crept up and echoed forcefully in his head.

For a moment he felt like on the day of his arrival, but he could not give this a second thought because they arrived at the second row, and people shifted to the side making room for her to sit. He released her hand after she had taken her place, then he kneeled down on the ground next to her because there was no place left on the bench and folded his hands.

The words remained on the forefront in his mind, and kneeling on the bare ground in front of the altar with the huge wooden cross behind it brought back much more memories then he liked to admit. Before the feelings could cloud his mind even more, Ulquiorra did was he always used to do in such situation, he pushed them away. He would deal with all this later when he was alone.

So he started to count his breathing and concentrated on steadying it and soon, unnoticed by himself, his lips moved and he silently spoke together with the monks and the Priest the words of the chants and the Prayers, like he had done every day, years before he met Lord Aizen.

Ulquiorra was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Orihime's eyes trained on him in wonder. He, who never went into the chapel before, and never showed any love for the church, was now bent on his knees and seemed deeply lost in prayer.

+O+o+o+O+

Orihime place her little cake upon the other small cakes that already had been stacked upon each other to form a large pyramid. She as well her knight along with the members of the Kuchiki court, the King and his entourage and some other selected guests had been invited to the banquet inside the Keep and just had finished eating a very exquisite meal.

For the people outside Lord Byakuya made sure that everybody who came to the Castle's Gate would share in the feasting as well. Everywhere in and outside the Keep the celebration went on. The inner ward looked like a big fair with all the minstrels, jugglers and all other kinds of artistes showing their art. After the wedding Mass this morning Lady Rukia and Sir Ichigo had walked around and had invited some of them to entertain the high guests after the banquet.

After Orihime had set the cake and stepped back from the pyramid, she took Sir Ulquiorra's arm again, and he immediately placed his hand back on hers, like he knew that this was the only thing which could shoo away the demons of fear inside her heart. They returned to their seats and her knight filled a goblet with wine and handed it to her. She drank and looked over to Lady Rukia and Sir Ichigo. Both were laughing with the King about the performance of the well dressed, black haired juggler who threw, in a very elegant way, colorful wooden balls into the air. His performance was more a kind of dance and it looked like he was flirting with the balls, just as he might do with some beautiful ladies.

But Orihime hardly could enjoy this, or the evening in general, but she liked to see that everybody else had so much fun. The wine helped her to relax a little and she took another sip. But more than the wine it was her knight's strong hand which still held hers under the table that eased her tightness. If she only would hear his wonderful deep voice more often but he was so quiet again. She knew this partly was her fault because she could not help but inquire him whenever possible about Lord Aizen, and he clearly did not like the topic, which again bothered her even more. She took another sip and forced herself to concentrate her attention on the next performance.

After the juggler a blond minstrel, together with a dark skinned woman carrying a tambourine, stepped forward and bowed to the King and wedding couple. The King requested a romantic tale and the minstrel smiled brightly and started to play his harp.

Ulquiorra had recognized the minstrel and his female companion already in the afternoon as the ones who had played at Las Noches. But he had not expected them to perform Lady Orihime's song at the wedding of Lord Byakuya's sister. But they did, and it took not long before the other guests and the King himself became aware that the woman from the tale was sitting right among them.

Orihime also noticed and blushed while the light of the candles played with the color of her hair and placed little highlights in her gray eyes. Ulquiorra stayed as calm as usual and ignored that the people started to whisper and shot short glances in their direction. But his eyes widened and he was hit by surprise when the minstrel's tale continued after the part he knew.

Some cryptic verses about the power of love carried on some melancholic accords followed before the blond harp player smiled teasingly and changed the melody again so that it became dark and solemn. He took a few steps towards where they sat and the verses followed clearly where meant for the Forth Knight:

_In my heart there are many sighs for your beauty which torture me miserably.  
Send a message; send a message, my beloved does not come._

_Your eyes shine like the rays of the sun, like a flash of lightning which gives light to darkness.  
Send a message; send a message, my beloved does not come._

_May God grant, may the gods' grant, what I have set myself to do and that is,_  
to unlock the bonds of her virginity.  
Send a message, send a message, my beloved does not come.

The tale ended and the minstrel and his companion stepped back so that they stood again face to face with the King and bowed. After the King had thanked and praised their song he said something to one of the dark haired ladies who always were at his side. The lady nodded, stood up and walked over to the pale knight and the auburn haired woman.

"I am Lady Nanao, First Lady of the royal court. Your majesty wishes to make the acquaintance of Dame Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra known as the Fourth of Lord Aizen´s knights," she requested very politely, but her demeanor also left no room for any kind of denial. So Ulquiorra rose and helped Orihime to stand up as well. Hastily Orihime adjusted the simple reticular white line veil she wore. They followed Lady Nanao in suit.

Before the King Orihime made a deep courtesy while Ulquiorra bent down on one knee in a smooth motion. Both did not notice that they were doing this in complete sync or that they displayed an image of perfect elegance as they stayed low steadying each other with their hands upon each other slightly outstretched to the front.

"These two are quite a sight. Do you not fear that they steal away all the attention that should be reserved for you and your husband today, Lady Rukia?" the King joked with a warm smile before he placed a short kiss upon Lady Rukia's hand. This caused Sir Ichigo to frown and take his wife's other hand in his.

Lady Rukia laughed, "Sire, neither Dame Orihime nor Sir Ulquiorra would ever think about doing this on purpose. They are both modest in person. Actually Sir Ulquiorra is so discrete that we sometimes think that he is merely is a ghost," the raven-haired woman teased.

"Is that so?" the King quirked an eyebrow upwards, "Ah – Forgive me I am such a narrow minded man. Please rise before this lovely Dame's legs will suffer from staying too long in this uncomfortable position."

"Your Majesty, Sir Ulquiorra might be a shadow most of the time but he is a really fast and observant one with a lot of hidden talents like he showed us when he saved my dear Orihime from greater harm," Master Isshin sitting next to Sir Ichigo bent forward over the table and raised his goblet toward the King.

"Well, this sounds like an interesting story, please Master Isshin would you mind sharing it with us," the King answered lifting his own goblet. Master Isshin took a large gulp, stood and revealed loud, and not without exaggeration, how the pale knight caught his foster daughter when she had fallen from the tree at the cherry harvest. During the narration Sir Ichigo tried his best to keep his father close to the truth, which turned out to be rather impossible.

When Master Isshin ended and sat down, Sir Ulquiorra added in his typical calm voice, "Your Majesty, please consider that Master Isshin has become somewhat carried away by his fatherly concern for Dame Orihime's well-being in this matter, which makes him see my actions in a higher light. I did nothing more than everybody else had been able to do."

The King chuckled and turned around to the white haired man behind him, "Say Ukitake, you as my chancellor, what do you think of this extraordinary looking knight who appears too self-deprecating."

Ulquiorra faced the King's chancellor. The two men gauged each other. Though the white haired chancellor had a friendly, harmless smile on his face Ulquiorra was sure that the man's mind was as sharp as a knife. Also the pale knight did not like the turn the conversation had taken. Not to answer any of the King's inquiries was inappropriate, but he also was bond to Lord Aizen´s order not to reveal details about his own or his Lord's strength and power in combat.

"I assume that a man who is called the Fourth Knight of a lord who changed his former small country in a considerable force must be a well trained and remarkable fighter," Chancellor Ukitake conceded after some time.

Ulquiorra stayed unfazed, but the guests around the Chancellor and the King himself eyed him with changed expressions on their faces. But soon the King smiled again, "Ukitake why must you always talk so seriously. We are here to have some fun," the King stroked his chin thoughtfully, "But nevertheless I am curious about you, Sir Ulquiorra. I request that you take part in one of the challenges tomorrow, so that we can see some of your skills."

The Fourth Knight did not bow to acknowledge the King's wish, and he stayed silent for some moments, before he answered, "Your Majesty, I am not an official guest of this wedding. I am only here as Lady Orihime's loyal knight. It merely is my duty to stay at her side to ensure she is not beset in any way. As you can see her beauty is remarkable and there are a lot of foreign young men here who might not be aware of the fact that my lady is promised to my lord. To partake in one of the challenges therefore is not suitable for me."

The King looked very disappointed but suddenly Chancellor Ukitake whispered something into his ear. After the chancellor had moved back the King said, "Yes, she is remarkable. Could you step a little closer, Dame Orihime I like to take a look at these eyes of yours in which you have caught the stars," he waved leisurely at the auburn haired woman.

Ulquiorra released her hand and Orihime made a few steps until she directly stood at the table, but the King still was not satisfied and repeated his gesture. Orihime bent forward over the table and a part of her veil shifted over the side of her face. The King grinned as he grasped her veil, pulled at it, and even though Orihime's hands flew upwards in a desperate try to keep it on her head, the King was too fast and the veil was gone before Orihime could take it.

Jumping forward Ulquiorra's hand shifted towards the hilt of his sword before he even realized it. Only a heartbeat later he froze midair. Relaxing his stance, he forced his arm back to his side, fully aware that he already could be accused of treason because it was obvious that he had intended to draw his sword against the King. He waited and from the corner of his eyes watched if the King's Guards already were approaching him.

But nothing happened. Either the King had not noticed his movement or he ignored it. Instead he stood up holding Orihime's veil over his head, "This will be the prize for the man who is able to win …," now he looked expectantly at Ulquiorra who gazed back, a sudden understanding about the King's action settled in.

The pale knight's eyes narrowed as he made a choice with which he would reveal as little as possible about his skills in combat, and with which he still was sure to have a good chance of winning, "Arrow shooting contest, " he concluded.

The King gave him a toothy grin, "Very well, then. The man who will win the arrow shooting contest tomorrow will get Dame Orihime's veil and a kiss from her as prize."

+O+o+o+O+

In the night the usual darkness lifted again and another dream invaded Ulquiorra's sleep in the form of a glowing orange sun that rose and filled his mind with warmth and longing. But as soon as he tried to reach out for it, it began to sink. He watched it vanishing behind the horizon of his inner world, and the darkness unavoidably crept back. But this time it was heavy and consuming, and the fear of drowning in it devoured the peaceful silence it used to give him in the past.

In this moment, Ulquiorra realized that he did not want to let the sun go down. He needed it. The light and the warmth he received from this sun was like nothing else he ever had experienced before. This was exclusively meant for him, only him, and no one else. But the orange sun was out of his reach, there was nothing he could do to stop the its movement, and as soon as the last light had died, his heart froze, and a sudden strong fear of losing everything he ever had cared for, including himself, washed over him and he fell into the dangerous darkness, without the hope of return.

At this point Ulquiorra woke up with taking in a deep, desperate breath. After that he continued sucking in the air like a man who just had returned to the surface after being under water for too long. Placing one hand at his heart he felt it racing in his chest beyond reason. His eyes darted to the window and he only calmed down when he noticed that the first light of the real sun was already visible.

With his eyes wide open the pale knight continued to stare at the window until his breathing and beating of his heart was back to normal. But his mind still was caught in utter turmoil. He could not focus on a single thought. Long forgotten memories, mixed with images of the past days, and very often the face of his auburn haired lady, appeared and vanished again. But in the end it was her figure standing in front of him on a sunny day, and reaching out with a smile on her face, that lived on.

Having her image imprinted in his mind, the decision he then took was not one based of logic or necessity but rather one done on a whim.

Ulquiorra left his bed to wake up his squires. He ordered Aziz to go and brush Murciélago careful and properly, to saddle the horse using the larger saddle cloth with the emblem of Las Noches, and decorate the reins with corresponding ribbons like on the day of their arrival.

Bram received the order to accompanied Lady Orihime in his place, and tell her that he needed time for some preparation and exercise with the bow. Before he left, Ulquiorra reminded both boys to dress up decently. Then he went to the castle's armory to choose a suitable bow and some arrows for the contest.

The evening before, after the King's announcement, Ulquiorra had requested permission from Lord Byakuya to borrow a bow and the lord generously had allowed him to choose any weapon he liked.

The pale knight returned from the armory with an old, but well-balanced bow, which had a perfect size for his height. For the first time since his arrival he made sure no one would notice his presence or where he was going. If possible he wanted to stay invisible until the contest would start. Normally he avoided becoming the center of interest, but today he decided to do the contrary.

If the King wanted to play games he could do the same.

Also still feeling the anger that the King had taken the liberty to advertise a kiss from his lady as prize, his pace was fast and forceful. He left the castle through the Postern Gate and approached a cluster of some trees nearby. There he chose a good place for making his first shots.

After the first arrows had found their target he readjusted the tension of the bowstring and stepped back a few feet. He did not care much about winning back his lady's veil. The veil only was a symbol, but the kiss was a different matter. A kiss was something intimate and he would not allow another man to receive a single one from his lady. All her kisses belonged to him.

The color left his pale face and the next arrow missed the target.

Realizing what kind of thought just came to his mind, he took in a shaky breath. This was a rather misleading turn his thoughts had taken. It would seem that he had stood in Lord Aizen's place at the woman's side for far too long. This alone, must be the true source of such sentiment. It was right the woman should kiss no other man than his lord, and for the time being he was his lord's official substitute. Therefore he needed to win the contest to claim her kiss in place of his lord.

Satisfied with this insight, he released a breath he did not notice he was holding.

Again he stepped back a few more feet before he took another arrow out of the quiver. Licking the side of each of the arrows feathers to straighten them, he collected his thoughts and focused again on his chosen target. This was one of the habits he had inherited from the man who had taught him the use of a bow. Whenever he thought of his teacher he still could not comprehend how such a rather annoying and short tempered man could have the talent to focus enough and keep his calm to make a proper shot.

But astonishingly the man was much more skilled in using a bow then he first had been with the sword, and after Ulquiorra had noticed that, he had requested tutelage, and to his surprise had received it. In exchange the pale knight had given his new comrade some sword fighting lessons to improve the man's abilities in that matter.

+o+o+

The targets for the arrow shooting contest had been placed some time ago and still nobody had seen Lord Aizen´s Fourth Knight anywhere. Orihime had been nervous since that morning, when Bram, rather than her knight, had waited for her in front of the guest room she used whenever she stayed overnight in the castle. Now she was anxious as well, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Do not worry Lady Orihime my master will be here in time," Bram whispered. The boy stood next to her chair on the tribune which had been built for the contests. On her other side she was accompanied by Maiden Nelliel. To her surprise Lady Rukia had requested the maiden to serve Orihime for this day. The raven-haired lady sat, together with Sir Ichigo and Lord Byakuya on the other side on the tribune's middle, which was reserved for the King and chosen members of his entourage.

Over the day Maiden Nelliel had engaged her in some light and funny little conversations to ease her mind, and Orihime was glad for this distraction. But now the unspoken question about where her pale knight was hiding, hung heavily in the air, and together with the peoples glances at her and the muttering, the tension as to when he would finally show up, rose. She also had heard some voices hinting that he might not come at all because nobody had ever seem him fighting before. Even if her heart kept telling her not to doubt him, her head listened to those voices, making her waiver in her belief in his faithfulness.

Unexpectedly, Orihime felt Nelliel's hand on her shoulder, and in the same moment the gathered crowd grew excited and moved to the side.

High about the people's heads, on a long staff, the flag of Las Noches suddenly fluttered in the wind. Orihime jumped up and gazed into the direction of the flag, and then she saw him, and her heart started to race in her chest.

Behind Aziz, who carried the flagstaff, Sir Ulquiorra rode on his beautiful black horse Murciélago, wearing his full formal attire, including the long white cloak. The horse's head was slightly bent down so that his neck formed an elegant curve. The Fourth Knight sat straight, with a solemn face, on the animal's back.

From the corner of her eyes Orihime could see that everyone who had been sitting before now stood as well. Even the King had risen and made a step forward to the tribune's balustrade and placed his hands on the wood. "My, my," he said mischievously, "What a splendid sight. If this knight had not already pledged himself to Lord Aizen I would not hesitate taking him into my service. After what you have told me, my dear Byakuya, Aizen´s other knights are in no way inferior to this man," he concluded. After a short pause, where the King gazed intensely at the Fourth Knight, he added, "Ukitake, make sure that we will not forget to hand over a letter of invitation to Sir Ulquiorra to give to his lord for the upcoming meeting of the Lords council next March."

The King took a seat again while Sir Ulquiorra stopped Murciélago a few paces in front of the tribune. The Fourth Knight looked at the King who returned the gaze with a bright smile. Moments of silence past and the noise from the crowd, which had faded before, rose again.

Making an inviting move with his hand the King summoned Sir Ulquiorra to speak.

"I am here to fight for My Lady's honor," the pale knight said, loud enough for everybody to hear. Bending down slightly, he bowed his head to the King, who returned the gesture. Then, with a light pressure of his legs, Ulquiorra commanded his horse to move sideways, so that he came face to face with Orihime where he bowed again. Those who looked close enough could notice that the knight bent down a little deeper then he did before the King.

Orihime gasped and her cheeks heated up in embarrassment when she heard his deep voice. The one he used rarely and only when he wanted to address her personally. She was ashamed for doubting him, for her earlier thoughts that he would not come. Now he was here, and willing to win this contest not only for his lord, but for his own right.

For a moment their gazes locked and Orihime gasped again, because the fire she once had seen through his eyes burning deep down inside him had risen to the surface. Looking at her, his emerald orbs smoldered with something she could not comprehend. In addition she became aware that his black hair was longer then on the day of his arrival. Which should be not surprising at all since this had been about three months ago. His bangs now reached down to his shoulders and gave him a rather dashing appearance.

His gaze was so intense that Orihime suddenly believed to see his green eyes melting, and some of the emerald color running down his cheeks like tears, leaving thin, elegant lines on his pale skin. Dizziness washed over her and she started to sway a little. Briefly she shut her eyes, but after she had opened them again the spell was broken and her knight looked like before.

But her mind still was dazed and her knees buckled. Orihime sat down and rather unconsciously she noticed that Bram asked her for permission to leave and assist his master, and she must have granted it because the boy left and next she saw him walking behind Murciélago towards the line from where the attendees of the contest would make their shots.

Nelliel put her hand on Orihime's shoulder once more and patted it smoothly. Closely observing her mistress for the day, she knew what had happened between the auburn haired woman and the pale man. Long ago the same had occurred between Grimmjow and her. Sometimes fate used to bond souls together against all odds. Sometimes this ended in a good way and sometimes it did not, mostly depending on how strong the two souls were, and how tight the connection between them had become.

Lately Nelliel had sensed that the bond she shared with her mate seemed to weaken. Disquiet and the need to carry on her search for him had grown inside of her. For a long time she had believed it would be wiser to stay at one point than traveling around. The Kuchiki castle was a large one, well known for its hospitably and therefore visited by travelers and merchants of all kind on a regular bases. To stay at this place seemed perfect to her. But none of the guests she had inquired had caught a glimpse of her mate.

She prayed to the Goddess of the Sea for a sign of what she should do, and to give Grimmjow strength if he was in need of it. But the Goddess did not listen and stayed silent until today. Only her urge to leave increased.

Nelliel focused her attention back to Sir Ulquiorra who was the next shooter. He had given his cloak to Bram, the younger squire. The boy also held the quiver while his older brother took care of the knight's sword. The number of attendees was large, but only a few had managed to hit the red circle in the middle of the large discs made of straw, with all three shots. She now was curious as to how good the pale man really was. He seemed to be quite confident about winning this contest.

Before making the first shot he tested the tension of the bowstring and readjusted it. Nelliel frowned and looked closer. The first arrow already hit the middle of the red circle and without hesitation Sir Ulquiorra made his next two shots, which also hit the circle near to the first arrow.

People around her started to mutter their positive opinion about how skillful the knight's use of the bow was. Which was most unlikely, but nevertheless Nelliel only could agree with them.

The arrows were pulled out and given back to the shooters before the targets were moved ten paces to the back. The field of attendees who entered the second round of the contest only was one third of the number then in the beginning.

When it was Sir Ulquiorra turn, only two people before him had been able to hit the red area with all three arrows. Again the pale knight did not hesitate and made his shots fast and with precision, and again all his shots found their way into the middle of the red circle. The way he moved, the way he held his bow and pulled at the string stirred something in Nelliel. All this felt so familiar to her but she could not really say why. Narrowing her eyes she observed him even closer.

For the third and final round five targets for the last five attendees were moved back another ten paces.

Both of the two men before Sir Ulquiorra only managed to hit the red circle with one arrow, and for one it also could put in question whether it was already outside.

This time the pale knight choose his arrow carefully and when he licked the sides of the arrows feathers, Nelliel's heart skipped a beat and pounded hard in her chest. She just remembered where she had seen all this before, but it was too unbelievable to be true. Without intention she must have tightened her hold on Orihime's shoulder because, with a sound of discomfort, the auburn haired woman shifted slightly away from her.

Nelliel whispered some excuse while her gaze never left Sir Ulquiorra who's first arrow hit right in the middle of the target which was of course also the middle of the red circle. The King applauded and everyone followed his example. But then the knight's next shot nearly missed the red area. After that he closed his eyes for a moment collecting himself. The silence that fell over the crowd became tangible.

His preparations for his last shot then were careful and calm. He aimed at the target much longer than before. Then he released the arrow. With a loud thug the arrow penetrated the straw disc right next to the first. The crowd started shouting in excitement, and Nelliel wished she could run over to him immediately and question him as to where he had learned the use of the bow. But this was out of question and so she tried to calm her racing heart.

Discouraged by Sir Ulquiorra's success the last two shooters failed miserably. Not a single of their arrows hit the targets near the red circle. And even before the last arrow had been shot, the viewers already had turned their attention towards the King who had already risen.

As soon as it was clear that the pale knight unquestionably had won the contest, the King pointed at him with his hand, "With great pleasure I announce Sir Ulquiorra, Fourth Knight of Lord Aizen of Las Noches to be the winner of this contest and request his presence here on the tribune to receive the prize."

Under thunderous applause from the crowed, Sir Ulquiorra handed his bow to Bram and took on his cloak before he walked over to the tribune.

Together with the King, Orihime also had stood up, her cheeks flushed and now she followed every step of her knight until he mounted the tribune and kneeled before the King who handed her veil over to him.

With the veil in his hand he rose and turned towards her, "My Lady, I only give thee back that which belonged to thee," he said, his voice dark and solemn, before he carefully placed the veil over her head.

"And I would like give thee what you gained and also belonged to thee," Orihime answered, without thinking, only listing to her heart. Making a small step forward she closed the distance between them. Then she put both hands on his shoulders and balancing on her tiptoes she placed a soft, tender kiss on her knight's lips. Before she pulled away, she could feel some light pressure coming from his lips. He not only had received the kiss from her but also had returned it.

When her feet were fully back on the ground, her heart felt like exploding every moment from such an excitement and a joy she never had experienced before. Her fear and worry had been blown away in this moment, carried away by the simple feeling of his lips on hers.

Suddenly becoming aware of the peoples shouts around them both averted their gaze moving slightly back from each other.

Nelliel was nearly unable to keep her patience until the King had finished speaking to Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra after their kiss and Lord Byakuya summoned the guests on the tribune, and the other attendees of this contest, to have some snacks and something to drink before the next contest would start.

As soon as the King and the others were to leave the tribune she touched Orihime at the arm, "Lady Orihime may I have a word with your knight, please. I like to asked him something important"

Orihime looked at Sir Ulquiorra who nodded in agreement and released her arm. Hesitantly the auburn haired woman left them alone and waited together with the knight's squires at the bottom of the small staircase at the side of the tribune.

"Sir, may I asked from whom you have learned the use of the bow. I have my reasons to believe this might be of some importance to me," Nelliel asked in a hushed voice. She could see that Sir Ulquiorra was for some reason reluctant to answer her.

"If you are not able to mention the man's name, I beg you to nod if this man wore blue feathers in his hair," she tried again, gazing pleadingly at the pale knight. When she saw him indeed incline his head shortly, she could not breathe. Her voice was raw with emotion when she asked, "His name is Grimmjow, yes? Please, it must be him."

Again Sir Ulquiorra nodded and grabbed her arm to steady her because her knees got soft and for a short moment her world turned black. But then Nelliel collected herself and giving the surprised knight a tight and forceful hug she whispered, "Thank you so much sir, and may the Goddess bless you and your lady. Now I know what I have to do."

  


* * *

**Explanations**

_The history of the Trumpet:_ The powerful Trumpet could be heard over the noise of a battle and were therefore used in medieval warfare for signaling. Trumpets were also used by the Waits. The instruments were also used on special occasions such as royal weddings and trumpeters, or heralds, were employed by royalty, nobles and lords to announce their arrival by playing a fanfare on special occasions. A fanfare is a short piece of music played by trumpets and other. [Source medieval-life-and-times. info]

 _Marriage laws_ began to evolve during the middle Ages. The Council of Westminster decreed in 1076 that no man should give his daughter or female relative to anyone without priestly blessing. Later councils would decree that marriage should not be secret but held in the open. But it wasn't until the 16th century Council of Trent that decreed a priest was required to perform the betrothal ceremony. Separation of couples was tolerated, but there was no legal divorce, though marriages between those too closely related could be annulled.  
[Source medieval-weddings. net]

 _Wedding cake_ has its origins in a Roman wedding tradition of breaking a small loaf of bread over the bride's head for fertility. But today's tiered wedding cake has its origins in the Middle Ages. Guests would often bring small cakes that would be stacked on top of each other. The bride and groom would try and kiss over the top of the cakes without toppling them for luck and prosperity. In time, this wedding tradition would evolve and the cakes would all be covered with the same icing. [Source: medieval-weddings .net]

Lyrics from Carmina Burana 18. Circa mea pectora (In my heart)  
[Source ylatin extras/cb18. html]


	12. All good Things must come to an End

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

* * *

After the wedding was over and the guests had all gone, life returned to normal at the Kuchiki Castle for almost everyone, except for Orihime. She knew that this event meant that her time for saying her goodbyes had finally arrived, but where in the past this thought had left her saddened and anxious, she now found herself more relaxed and comfortable with the whole idea of leaving for Las Noches.

Because Sir Ulquiorra had mentioned before that he expected the men and traveling equipment sent by Lord Aizen to arrive soon after the wedding, everyday could be her last one here. Already before the wedding she had begun bidding goodbye to the people she considered her friends, and the ones she had helped to treat together with Master Isshin over the past years whenever the opportunity had arisen. At first she had given her farewells hesitantly, and only because she could not have known if she would ever have a second chance. But recently her heart was no longer as heavy as it used to be when going about this task.

Before the incident that changed everything, even the small presents her friends had given to her for remembering them, had not been able to lighten her mood. She had put all the cute little bags to carry herbs and other ingredients for her healing treatments away out of sight. Even the carefully handcrafted beads made out of wood, stone or bone, which she had received for knotting a prayer rope, Orihime had placed inside the darkness of a box. Only the large amber bead Lady Rukia had given to her, she now wore as a necklace, because it was too beautiful to hide it away.

But the kiss at the arrow shooting contest between Sir Ulquiorra and herself had turned her world around and these unpleasant feelings which had pressed her down suddenly had been replaced by something much more powerful - a feeling from which she gained more strength than she had ever imagined. This emotion must have been there for a much longer time then she had realized, but lay dormant before it was woken by this kiss.

Suddenly everything else, other then being in Sir Ulquiorra's company, became unimportant to her.

Neither the journey to Las Noches nor the lack of knowledge about what she would have to expect from Lord Aizen frightened her any longer. She even found herself anticipating the journey because her knight would be with her as near as possible, both night and day.

Also, the kiss had sealed her belief in the honesty of Sir Ulquiorra's promise to be her loyal knight from the day of his arrival at the Kuchiki Castle until his death. Even after he had said this day, that this was his lord's command, she was deadly certain now that not only the order, but also something else bound him to this promise to be her loyal knight – the protector of her body and soul.

Just before the kiss he had once again spoken to her with this dark, velvet voice. A manner in which much more was implied then she was able to comprehend, and which she was sure, he was not even aware of. But more important was that he exclusively used this quality of speaking whenever he acknowledged her as his lady, and not his lord's. The more she grew accustomed to this special tone, the more she became also sure that his very first words to her, which had held his promise, had been spoken in exactly the same manner.

How this could have happened still was a mystery to her. For a distant and withdrawn man like Sir Ulquiorra, it was most unlikely that he would consider love at first sight an option - not to forget that it had also taken him a long time before he had shown any kind of affection towards her.

But in the past days and weeks, she also realized, he had tried more and more to do everything to make her feel comfortable. Still he always seemed to fight a battle between acknowledging his feelings and suppressing them. Between being her loyal knight and being loyal to his lord.

This made him act rather bold and illogical sometimes. Like drawing his sword against the King only because of a captured veil, which was nothing she would have expected from a man as considerate as Sir Ulquiorra.

Orihime now was sure to whom her heart belonged. Now she wished him to listen to his heart as well, because she was also sure that her knight's heart already knew to whom it belonged. The only problem was that his owner did not want to listen yet.

But somehow she would make him to hear the voice of his heart. Her plan already had taken roots, but it needed some minor improvement. The thinking about how to phrase the question caused her to giggle at an inappropriate moment. Looking up from the page of vellum in his hand, Sir Ulquiorra grew quiet and stopped his reading, "My lady, might I asked what is so funny about King David's dying?"

Tightening her hold on their interlinked hands, resting in her lap, Orihime beamed at him with a fluttering heart.

Out of her wish to be at his side and to listen to his voice without the necessity of a conversation, her plan was born. Based on her observation during Lady Rukia's and Ichigo's Wedding Mass she had questioned him if he could read and understand Latin, and it was no surprise to her that he had given a positive reply. Although she could not understand this language she then had requested if he could read parts from the Holy Book to her. He had agreed, but she had become rather speechless when she had met him the day after her request in Lord Byakuya's library in the late afternoon. Instead of reading directly from the Scriptures, he had prepared a translation of some part of King Solomon's writings, which he had read to her instead.

Yet this was not the only thing that had taken her by surprise. When she had looked at his scripting, the rigor and clearness of his handwriting, as well as the beauty of every single letter, had supported her conclusion that he must have done this before. Finally, after she had pleaded with him to tell her where he had learned this all, he had told her that he had spent three years in an Abby after his mother's death, before he had gone into Lord Aizen´s service. In the Abby he had learned Latin because the monks had made him memorize and copy some of the Scriptures over and over again as a method to purify his soul, which they believed to be infected by the seed of Satan. But at first he had refused to write down words he did not understand, and had been so stubborn about this matter, that in the end one of the brothers had given in and taught him.

As usual he had told her this evenly, his face not giving away any emotion at all, like he did not care about how the monks had treated him, but Orihime anticipated he was again hiding how hard this time really had been for him. Because whenever he seemed unfazed, it mostly was the other way around, but according to her close observation, he in general refused to surrender himself to the emotions boiling within him, and the stronger and deeper they were the calmer and stern he appeared.

Only seldom did his guard slip, and as long as they were not alone it was hard to bridge the distance between them and get as near as Orihime needed to let his heart win over his brain. But his unexpected act of translation provided her with the pleasant opportunity to suggest to him to go to a place outside for the reading, as long as the weather still allowed it. With the precious and heavy Scripture they never could have left the library, but only having a sheet of vellum to carry, this was no problem at all.

Orihime then had led him to her favorite place – the castle's old garden, located directly behind the Postern Gate. The garden harbored not only the first cherry tree that ever had been planted after the Kuchiki castle had been built ages ago, but also an overgrown pavilion. On a wooden bench hidden in the shadow of this pavilion, covered with entangled ivory, they met every afternoon before the Evening Prayer.

It was there that Orihime listened to his calm, dark voice with all her heart. Their hands always, soon after Sir Ulquiorra had started reading, found each other, fingers interlinked, holding on to the other tightly.

"Please excuse me, Sir, but my mind drifted away. The history of King Solomon and the establishment of his wisdom and power surely is an important part of the Holy Book, and I truly appreciate your work but maybe you could …," feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, Orihime averted her gaze before she mumbled, "… you could find something more interesting, something more for the heart…," her voice became quieter until the last word was barley audible.

Feeling him pressing her hand she looked up again. With a warm shimmer in his green eyes he inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Orihime! Orihime - where are you?" Lady Rukia's voice rang out in the distance.

Sir Ulquiorra opened his hand and released hers. Both rose and left the pavilion. "Lady Rukia, I am here in the garden," Orihime called back.

"Ah - there you are, finally I found you, "Lady Rukia approached them, Maiden Nelliel following her suit; both women smiling. When Orihime went to make a curtsey, Lady Rukia stopped her by raising her hand, "This is unnecessary. You soon will be the Lady of Las Noches and therefore be equal to me. Now - I have a surprise for you, "she paused before she looked at the pale knight, "For you both."

Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra exchanged a look of confusion between themselves, and then they faced the lady again.

Lady Rukia laid an arm around waist of the tall woman at her side, "Nelliel asked to be dismissed from my service and requested to become your Maidservant and accompany you on your journey to your new home. And - I agreed with pleasure," once again the lady addressed Sir Ulquiorra, "I assume that your lord will not disagree with his future wife bringing a Maidservant?"

"No, Lady Rukia. Maiden Nelliel is welcome to travel with Lady Orihime if this is my lady's wish as well, "the Fourth Knight bowed his head and waited for Orihime's answer.

Though the thought of having Nelliel at her side felt very conformable to her, Orihime remained silent. Even if going to Las Noches no longer made her as anxious as before, she still was aware that life there would be very different from her life here at the Kuchiki Castle. Surely it would be less peaceful, maybe dangerous, and with less freedom for her and everyone coming with her. Therefore this was not something she considered she could burden someone with as well.

Orihime faced Nelliel with the intention to decline her request, but as soon as their eyes met, she noticed a silent, almost desperate pleading in the Maiden's gaze. So she reconsidered her decision.

"I am very honored and kindly accept Maiden Nelliel's request," she said instead and gained by that a relieved wide smile from the tall, woman with the turquoise looking hair.

+o+o+

The loud slaps echoed through the library of the Castle of Hirako. With an amused smile on his handsome face Lord Aizen stood behind his knights, observing them and sipping leisurely at a goblet filled with blood red cherry wine.

Once more Sir Nnoitra hit the small stick against the palm of his bare hand, making the young pages standing at the room's side, flinch and duck their heads.

"These annoying bugs are worse then the Ten Plagues. I say we give them a taste of their own filthiness" the lanky Fifth Knight sneered loudly before he gestured unfocused with the stick over a table on which stones and small, simplified wooden buildings formed a map of Lord Shinji's country.

Sir Luppi, who belonged to the three knights at the table, snapped the stick out of the other man's hand, "My lord, I suggest we choose...," with a forceful and pointed move of the stick, he knocked two of the buildings over and also another one next, standing not far away from the first, "These villages to make an example. They are the ones nearest to where the ambush took place. I would think we will find the missing weapons there." Sir Luppi moved away, respectfully making room for Lord Aizen.

"And what Luppi, would you suggest?" the lord asked, his focus intense on the well clad man.

The knight shrugged and smirked, "Simply removing the villages from the face of the earth, including their inhabitants. They have to learn better not to gamble with you, my lord."

The Lord of Las Noches and now also of the country of Hirako thoughtfully looked over at the overturned buildings and sighed, "Even if it hurts me, I have to agree with you, my dear Luppi. Please make your choice first. Nnoitra and Aaroniero are responsible to take care of the other two villages like you have suggested." Suddenly he turned around and stared at Sir Starrk who had watched everything leaning against an emptied bookshelf located in the background. Yet now the First Knight stood erect.

"Please Starrk; do not hesitate to speak your mind. You know how much I cherish your opinion."

Despite the lord's kind words the First Knight hesitated. Eventually he spoke up, "Sire forgive me my boldness but you should consider at least sparing the women and children and giving them the chance to personally pledge their loyalty to you and make themselves useful."

Lord Aizen's smile vanished before he gestured Sir Starrk to follow him to the middle of the room. There he pointed along the walls and at all the young pages lined up there. "Do you not think we have already enough servants to fulfill everybody's needs? And tell me Starrk, does gluttony not belong to the deadly sins and should we therefore avoid it?"

For a long moment the First Knight returned Lord Aizen's stare than his head dropped and he nodded, defeated.

The Fifth, Sixth and Ninth Knight commented his movement with overt laughter. They bowed to Lord Aizen and started to walk out of the library.

"Sirs wait," the lord's sharp voice stopped them before they reached the door, "Do not let yourselves get carried away by your eagerness. Remember to make sure to keep one person alive as a witness who can inform Lord Shinji. Hopefully this incident will finally change his mind. It is time to settle things here. I am longing to return to Las Noches to spend some peaceful and serene time with my new wife. Ulquiorra should already have returned with her."

Hearing his lord's words caused Sir Nnoitra to snicker while the other two knights grinned lewdly at each other.

+o+o+

Orihime's nose tingled awfully, but she tried her best to ignore it because she did not want to interrupt Sir Ulquiorra's reading. As suddenly as the itching had occurred it vanished again and she relaxed while her head returned to rest on her knight's shoulder again.

Weeks had past and August had changed into October, and still no sign or a message from Lord Aizen or his men had arrived. She and Sir Ulquiorra still met every afternoon in the garden whenever the weather allowed it, but more often they had to stay inside because it was either too cold or raining. But today it was once again lovely outside and the low sun managed to provide them with some warmth.

Orihime's stomach fluttered and she felt her face heating up yet again listening to the words from a Scripture she had never believed could exist. One Father Omaeda never would read from during Mass.

But her knight had ensured her that it truly was an original part from the Holy Book and she had no reason to doubt his words. But the words which passed his lips, even if they where holy, caused her the same embarrassment she had experienced the night where Maiden Nelliel had told her and Lady Rukia about how to please a man. While the embarrassment that night had been just exciting, the one she felt now with her knight was sweet and thrilling at the same time.

Hiding her face in the cloth of his tunic she continued to listen to his dark, velvet voice, "How beautiful are thy feet with shoes, O prince's daughter! The joints of thy thighs are like jewels, the work of the hands of a cunning workman. Thy navel is like a round goblet, which wanteth not liquor: thy belly is like an heap of wheat set about with lilies. Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins," he stopped feeling her nuzzling deeper into his shoulder, "My Lady, these words seem to offend you, shall I therefore stop my reading?" Ulquiorra asked while watching her lifting her head just enough that he could only see her eyes while the rest of her face still was hidden behind his shoulder. She furiously shook her head and allowed him to catch a glimpse of her flushed cheeks.

The warm feeling that filled him whenever she touched his bare skin or rested against him, spread forth and caused his mouth to twitch upwards, but he resisted the urge, keeping his face stoic.

Sitting and reading to her in the sanctuary of the pavilion had cast a kind of spell upon him, making him soft and allowing her to bathe in his personal space like no other one before. At first he just had been satisfied to know that this seemed a proper cure against her anxiety and to her inquires about Lord Aizen. He also found it comforting as well, and after her request at the beginning of their readings, and with a little help form Maiden Nelliel as to what kind of tale a woman would prefer to listen to, he had begun translating the Song of Solomon for her - a scripture for which the monks strictly had forbidden him to read. But he had done it nevertheless, and those words immediately had come back to his mind after the Maiden's explanation.

He soon had found out which effects those words caused, and that he could increase the result when he spoke to her in a special way. This became a personal challenge for him to see how much of a reaction he could induce from her. At the moment he was very satisfied with today's efforts, knowing that he had to end their solitude in two days due to a decision he recently had made. Today it was more than time to inform her about this, but first he would allow himself the pleasure of having her so near while he finished reading the seventh verse.

Ulquiorra allowed the warmth he felt to reflect in his eyes, "Very well. Then I shall continue - Thy neck is as a tower of ivory; thine eyes like the fishpools in Heshbon, by the gate of Bathrabbim: thy nose is as the tower of Lebanon which looketh toward Damascus. Thine head upon thee is like Carmel, and the hair of thine head like purple; the king is held in the galleries. How fair and how pleasant art thou, O love, for delights!"

Slowly pronouncing every word with care he continued his reading, feeling her hot breath more and more run through the fabric of this tunic, causing a shiver to run down his spine. But too soon the text ended and Ulquiorra lowered the velum and gathered himself for his announcement.

Orihime did not move, keeping her face snuggled into his shoulder. When he placed the hand holding the velum on this thigh and turned his head slightly towards her, she released a deep sigh and whispered, "This was so wonderful that I could just hear it again."

Sir Ulquiorra pressed her hand shortly, "Very well, My Lady. I shall read it again but first I need to provide you with some important information."

Alarmed, she sat upright, waiting.

Her knight placed the velum next him on the bench before he shifted around so that he could face her properly. Taking both of her hands in his he said, "My lady, it is of no use to wait any longer for my lord's men. Soon the weather will become too bad for comfortable traveling therefore I have requested assistance from Lord Byakuya in this matter. The lord will be so kind to lend me a horse litter, two trained horses to carry the vehicle, and four of his men to ensure your safety on the journey."

His warm hands embraced Orihime's securely like he wanted to tell her not to worry and she did not. She felt safe now and was sure this never would change as long as he was at her side.

"I understand," she replied calmly, "When will we leave?"

"After we have read all verses from the Song of Solomon. There are only two left. Therefore I request you to be prepared to leave in three days time," he answered relieved that she took his announcement so well.

Releasing her hands, Sir Ulquiorra changed back into his former position and took the vellum up again. Orihime also placed her head back on his shoulder to listen to his voice once more.

+o+o+

Against the pain Grimmjow lifted his sword, gritting his teeth and trying to hold the handle tighter, all the while ignoring the trembling of his injured arm. Then he made a fast, wide strike from the left to the right, but the sword nearly fell from his grip as a sharp pain rushed through his arm caused by the sudden movement. Grimmjow cursed loud using his mother tongue as inwardly he continued condemning the Goddess of the Sea for her punishment, as he lowered his sword trying to get control over the pain. Was it not enough that She had taken Nelliel away from him? Now She also had to rob him of the possibility to keep up his honor?

The Goddess was known for Her wavering mood, which changed as fast as the sea itself. One moment the water was smooth and in the blink of an eye a storm pushed the waves up high and without mercy.

Nelliel had been chosen to serve Her with her body and soul and he had had the boldness to act against the Goddess' wishes and had taken Nelliel all to himself. Now, She seemed to call for retribution.

His arm continued to throb painfully. There was no hope that he ever could fight with this arm again. Not as long as it was not healed completely and this would never happen as long as the arrow's head had not been removed which seemed to be an impossible task.

Tentatively Grimmjow took the sword in the hand of his good arm and balanced its weight.

"It is not as hard as it looks," Sir Baraggan's sudden voice from behind made Grimmjow turn around on his heels. The Second Knight had approached him completely unnoticed.

Grimmjow tried his best not to show his surprise, and silently cursed again that the old man had managed to catch him off-guard. "What do you want," he growled annoyed about the unrequested interruption.

Sir Baraggan stepped closer, ignoring Grimmjow's angry stare, until he came to stand next to the other man's arm holding the sword. First, he corrected Grimmjow's stance before he took hold of a rope he had worn over his arm, "Hold still boy, this will help you learn to fight without making use of your old sword-arm in any way."

That said the old man slung the rope around Grimmjow's torso and fastened the bandaged arm flush against the knight's side.

So prepared, and under the gaze of the Second Knight, Grimmjow tried some strikes and shamefully noticed how often the rope held his arm in place when his instincts kicked in calling him to use the fixed arm either for balancing out his movements or to switch the sword back into the other hand.

Far too fast Grimmjow was covered in sweat and panting like an overworked dog. He still had a long way to go before he would have his stamina back, but with this experience his hope had returned and Grimmjow was sure he could restore his stamina as well as become skillful enough to win back his rank from this weakling Luppi.

Grimmjow pulled his bandage arm from the rope's hold and untied it when DiRoy arrived. Carrying a carefully packed bundle on his back, the boy ran across the training ground in the outer ward of Las Noches towards them, "Master, master - I have a message from Cirucci for you!" he called out waving eagerly with one hand.

Once he had arrived at Grimmjow's side, DiRoy needed to bend down and catch his breath before he stood upright again and continued, still rather breathless, "Cirucci gave me more of the herbs and the other stuff, but she said that the time for repayment had come and that she wants you to visit her the day which followed after the next Full Moon will have occurred."

Grimmjow nodded and gave DiRoy a pat on the shoulder before he dismissed him.

After the boy had left, Sir Baraggan cleared his throat, "So, the Cirucci made a bargain with you? I am astonished," the old man eyed Grimmjow skeptically. The other knight stayed silent not knowing what to think of this remark and feeling more and more unconformable under the Second Knight's close look.

"She must see something in you that escaped the eye of us others. The Cirucci women are known to invite only those man who had proven themselves the strongest warrior among many others to their hut," the old man mused. Then his gaze clouded and with a hushed, distant voice he said, "I have known the mother of this young Cirucci. Ah - she was such a beautiful woman and she honored me with more than one invitation in those days when I was young as well, and long before I even became the First Knight."

A low and deep sigh escaped the old knight before he huffed and patted Grimmjow's shoulder softly like Grimmjow just had done a moment ago to his squire, "Make sure to be in a good shape, boy. The Cirucci's are skilled women, very skilled indeed and not easy to satisfy. "

With these final words, Sir Baraggan walked away, leaving behind a unfortunate man who brushed rather sullenly through his, hair that was decorated with azure feathers.

* * *

**Explanations**

_Prayer beads_ may have their origins in the Eastern religions in India in the 3rd century BC. The use of knotted prayer ropes in Christianity goes back to the Desert Fathers in the 3rd and early 4th centuries. These counting devices were used for prayers such as the Jesus prayer in Christian monasticism. The period after the First Council of Ephesus in 431 witnessed a gradual growth in the use of Marian prayers during the Middle Ages. [source en . wikipedia wiki/History_of_the_rosary]

_Medieval Bible:_  
[...] a book was an extremely precious commodity and the care and expertise that went especially into liturgical and biblical texts was tremendous, embodying the value and centrality of those texts in the life of the communities that produced them and used them. […] The Scriptures, therefore, were quite literally "scriptures"-that is, writings, copied by hand, rather than printed pages.

With regard to the Bible in particular, the first thing to realize is that there were no "Bibles" in the middle ages in the sense of a single volume containing the whole of the Scriptures. A complete medieval Bible would have required approximately 95 quires, adding up to around 1520 parchment pages. Binding such a tome together in a single volume would produce an unusable text, too heavy to lift, and easily damaged (though the 12th century did see the production of a handful of three-foot high "display Bibles," typically containing only a section from the Scriptures).

Instead, a complete medieval Bible (or "pandecta") would typically be divided into nine volumes. And such complete Bibles were, actually, exceedingly rare, though we have records (and, in a few cases, extant copies) of such Bibles dating primarily from the 9th and 12th centuries.

More commonly, books of Scripture were circulated in even smaller volumes containing, for example, the writings of Solomon, thereby allowing for a flexible and open-ended ordering of the books within the Bible (the four Gospels, for instance, appeared in various orders, with John often second).  
[source: sacradoctrina . Blogspot . de /2004/11/bible-in-middle-ages-ive-been-meaning. html]

*From Song of Solomon 7 Verse (King James Version)

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for making Baraggan so OOC and not the adamant, embittered geezer that he originally is. I hope you will forgive me this slip. 


	13. Wind of Change

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39 - Thanks for a year of help and inspiration. I hope our friendship will grow like the amount of chapters and stories we are sharing with each other._

* * *

"Has Lord Aizen already scheduled a date for our wedding?" Orihime asked watching Sir Ulquiorra from the corner of her eyes as they walked up a small hill not far away from their camp.

"Yes, my Lady he has. Your marriage will take place on Midwinter," the Fourth Knight answered, pulling on her hand to guide her around a bush.

Orihime, chewing at her bottom lip, stopped, "Mmh - Are we not traveling at a too slow pace then? Lady Rukia and Ichi... Sir Ichigo started with the preparations months earlier." Even if this was a stupid question, she asked it anyway, just to keep the conversation up. It was true they traveled at a very relaxed pace, taking a day to take a break after every two days of moving. This time was used to rest the two horses that bore the litter as well as the three others that carried their few belongings. It also afforded Lord Byakuya's four solders, who were escorting them by foot, a chance to refresh themselves as well. Now, after twelve days since they had left the Kuchiki castle a routine had settled in, and part of this was that Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra took a long walk in the afternoon on the day where they set up a camp.

"My lord expects our return at least one month prior to Midwinter," the pale knight hesitated for a moment thinking about how to avoid that topic, reminded again that the festivity for the marriage would be reduced to the absolute necessity, which he wanted avoid telling her, "Since Sir Szayel returned to Las Noches there has been plenty of time to arrange everything in advance," he tried to reassure her.

Orihime, who had cocked her head slightly to one side, suddenly bent down to pick up some flowers. Sir Ulquiorra watched her and waited patiently until she got up again. Standing in front of him, she arranged the flowers in her hand and said, "But - I do not know, sometimes things can happen. An accident like at the cherry harvest, I could have gotten ill, you could have gotten ill..." playing with one flower, her voice trailed off and she smelled at the little bunch in her hands. Talking about Las Noches and Lord Aizen was not a topic she avoided any longer but it still felt awkward to discuss it.

Sir Ulquiorra reached for her hand and placed a kiss upon it, "My order is to bring you back before Midwinter and I never failed Lord Aizen. You should not worry yourself with unnecessary things," he stated softly and they started to walk again towards the hill's top.

At the peak the Fourth Knight gazed over to a forest which covered the horizon from the left over to the right as far as they could see, "Tomorrow we will enter the great forest. Then we will need four to five days to get to the other side before we enter the new country of yours: The Hueco Mundo."

+o+o+

The tavern they came along at the end of their first day of riding through the dense woods was shady, but it hosted, to Orihime's and Nelliel's delight, a small bathhouse. The women begged Ulquiorra to break with the usual schedule and stay there not only for the night, but also for the next day to make use of the establishment. After the Fourth Knight had noticed the same silent plea in his squires faces, he gave in.

The nights already had become unpleasantly cold, so that in the first light of the morning, their breath regularly condensed in the air. Inside the forest it also was a lot more humid, and the knight became aware that this, in combination with the increasing cold during the day, affected Aziz and especially Bram, greatly. Instead of riding they had taken the reins and had walked most of the way to keep themselves warm.

The time the Fourth Knight had spent at the Kuchiki castle had changed him more than he sometimes liked to admit. It had sharpened his senses for the needs of others, and not only for the woman he called his Lady. If this would be for his own good, only time could tell, but he was sure that, even if he was no longer the same man, neither Lord Aizen nor Las Noches would have changed on their return, and this could potentially pose a problem for him.

When Ulquiorra entered the tavern and requested the use of the bathhouse, the landlord asked for far too high amount at first. However, the Fourth Knight bargained only as much as necessary so as to ensure they did not look too well off, and would not gain that much attention. There already were too many prying gazes following them since their arrival.

Therefore Ulquiorra ordered that their belongings be guarded by at least one man from their group for the duration of their stay. Lord Byakuya's soldiers Kira, Alric, Hisagi and Oswyn, were not pleased about this at all, but their mood lightened as soon as he announced that they also could use the bathhouse the next day.

Yet despite his suspicions, nothing happened. They enjoyed a good meal in the evening, had a good nights sleep without any disturbance, and also shared a peaceful breakfast in the morning. Even the water was refilled in the large wooden tube inside the bathhouse for Lady Orihime and Maiden Nelliel after the men had used it. Though this was part of his arrangement with the landlord, Ulquiorra had been prepared to remind the man to stay true to his words. But again, against his suspicions, this was unnecessary.

Still the feeling of being watched never left the Fourth Knight, and he decided to guard the entrance of the bathhouse as long as his lady and Maiden Nelliel where inside, just to be sure they were safe.

Through the closed door, he could hear the women's laughing from time to time. Hearing his lady's carefree voice always did something astonishing to him. Pleasant, warm waves washed over him and he felt his cold heart swell and pound lightly in his chest. While scanning the forest that soon changed into a dark and thick mass of trees behind the clearing where the bathhouses and the building that hosted the tavern were located, Ulquiorra mused about this feeling, and wondered when he had started being so helpless towards the moods of this woman.

It was not unlike he had thought about this before but he always came to the same conclusion; something had happened to him on the day he had caught first sight of her. Something he could not give a name to, which to some degree frightened him, yet at the same time he was pleased by it more than he should be. Her wellbeing always was present on his mind now and had become the center of his actions. This being part of the order he had received by Lord Aizen, made it much easier for him to except, still it also was a kind of foreign as well.

His attention suddenly was caught by a rustling, followed by a crackling sound like someone moving around between the trees. Narrowing his eyes he searched the growing darkness for the source. But he could find nothing; the sound of the wind slipping through leaves was the only noise left.

Putting his hand on the hilt of his sword he debated if he should go and take a closer look when the bathhouse's door opened and Maiden Nelliel emerged, still laughing, "Take your time Orihime, I am sure one of the men will be glad to help me dry my hair," she called back before she turned around astonished to find him standing in front of her.

"Lady Orihime requested some time for herself," Nelliel explained smiling and made a little curtsey before him. He only inclined his head in approval and followed her with his eyes when she walked over to the campfire they had set up for their group. There she talked shortly with the blond soldier Kira, who blushed furiously. But nevertheless he placed a stool for her to sit on next to the warm fire and carefully helped Nelliel to untangle her long thin braids.

Ulquiorra watched them for a while. He could see that the maiden talked most of the time, and that she had fun teasing the young soldier with ambiguous remarks. If he assumed correctly, then Maiden Nelliel was the Sixth Knight's mate and he mused that she truly was a good match for the hotheaded warrior. Their meeting would be interesting to observe.

Long after Nelliel's turquoise locks had dried and she had gone inside the tavern with Kira and the others, Orihime left the bathhouse. She only wore the under layer of her double layered kirtle and had cloaked her body and head with some large linen clothes. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into the Fourth Knight, "Oh... you are still here... waiting for me? " she breathed out astonished. Her gaze briefly flashed over to the now abandoned fire, "You really could have joined the others. I doubt that I am in any kind of danger here," she teased, giving him a gorgeous smile.

"My Lady this forest is dense and dark and one can easily hide behind the next tree without your notice," Ulquiorra answered taking a step back from her intoxicating proximity.

"Of course the forest is dark now, it is late and the sun is setting, but this clearing is large and open...," she said lightly before her voice trailed of when she twirled around once gesturing at her surrounding. "There is only this one large tree here... Oh - And have you noticed how many different colors the leaves have?" Keeping her gaze at the tree she made a few steps forward, "I can not even name them all: Red, brown, yellow, orange... orange… Sir Ulquiorra?" Orihime stopped in her rambling and turned back to where her knight had been standing - only to be greeted by the sight of trees and darkness.

He was no longer there. She turned to the other side again and once more back, her eyes widening, searching the edge of the woods, "Sir Ulquiorra?" She called out for him not without a moment's hesitation. Then her breathing hitched and sped up while her heart started to beat furiously in her chest.

However, even after another long moment, she received no answer. But this simply was impossible, he just could not have vanished this fast. He just could not, he must be still there. Slowly, she placed one bare foot in front of the other, approaching the dark line of trees.

Suddenly, the flutter of wings appeared, somewhere unseen. Orihime squeaked, stopped and growing fear gripped her. The urge to run away caused her to spin around on her heels, only to find herself in the embrace of her knight.

For one heartbeat she stiffened, instinctively pushing away, but Ulquiorra's strong arms held her securely close to his chest until the moment passed and she sunk against him, returning his embrace, breathing heavily.

Seeing the sudden fright on her face and now feeling her heart beating anxiously hard and fast against his own, filled Ulquiorra with guilt, but this short demonstration surely would make her understand his point and make her commit to memory his words better than any argument could have. His hand trailed soothingly up and down her back.

"How?" she exhaled and feeling her warm breath through his tunic caused a jolt running down his spine.

He released her and pulled away, "The moment you looked away, I hid behind this tree, and bent on my knees to be out of your vision's focus," Ulquiorra explained pointing at one tree standing a pace before the others and only a few feet away from them.

"By God's eyes ¨C I never thought it would be so easy! " Orihime still was breathless when she glanced over to the mentioned tree and shivered. Unfounded fear rose again in her. Now that she knew how simple it was to hide directly in front of her, she felt like being watched by uncountable eyes.

"My lady, you are getting cold and your hair still needs to be dried as well, "Ulquiorra took her arm and guided her carefully over to their camp. She sat down on the stool, and he placed some fresh logs on the fire before he unwrapped her hair and started to comb it with his hands like he had seeing Kira doing it before with the maiden's locks.

Orihime sat still, enjoying the gentle and steady movement of his fingers through her strands. But she could not stop thinking about what just had happened. How could he have been so sure she would not see him? Breaking the silence, she inquired him to explain.

"My father taught me how to hide and then sneak up on him when I was very little. I remember that I barely was able to walk when we played hide and seek between the trees for the first time," Ulquiorra answered her question quietly, continuing his brushing.

For a moment Orihime was taken aback by his statement. Then she recovered and chided herself for being a fool. Of course, he had a father like everybody else. Before, back at Kuchiki Castle she had not asked him about the man. She had been so shocked by his story of his mother and her horrible death, and the obvious pain that it still brought him that she had decided against inquiring any further.

And honestly he had not been readily forthcoming with the story of his mother either. What if he avoided speaking of his father for the same reason? What if the man had met an end just as terrible? Then she really should not press him any further. Still her curiosity was stronger than her fears, "What happened to you father?"

His hands stopped moving and she heard him taking in an unsteady breath before he continued, "I am not completely sure, but I believe he is dead. We used to live deep within a forest until we moved nearer to a village. My mother wanted me to meet other children. I did, but the experience was not very pleasant. One day, some of them were about to manhandle me, but my father interfered, surprisingly as he avoided being seen by other people. The same night I remember a large shouting crowed approaching our hut with torches. My father commanded my mother to take me and return to our old home deep in the forest," he paused and his hand dropped the strands he was holding. Orihime shifted around to face him, and took his hands in hers.

After he had closed his eyes briefly, Ulquiorra continued, "She begged him to come with us but he said that he needed to distract the crowd, otherwise my mother and I would have no chance to escape because I was too small to run fast and long enough on my own. She carried me the whole way without taking a rest. Afterwards she slept two days and nights constantly crying. My father never returned to us."

Holding his hands, Orihime waited for him to say something more but he did not elaborate any further. "Why?" she questioned looking into his sad eyes. "Why would they do such a thing? Why come after him or you for that matter?"

"Why?" he furrowed his brows, and freed his hands from her grasp. The backside of one hand he held up for her to see while he pointed with the other at his eyes, "I look quite the same as my father - according to the little memory I have of him. He was even pale, and his eyes had been much greener than mine. If I am considered to be demon by most people how do you think they would have reacted to him?" his voice sounded bitter but Orihime held his gaze, and when he lowered his hands, she took them again tenderly.

"People fear what they do not understand. Though, I am praying that you can forgive them their weakness," she said softly, smiling at him.

Sir Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide and he tightened his hold on her hands. She had used the same words his mother had said to him before she was taken to the stake.

Unnoticed, behind them a shadow broke away from one of the trees and moved without making a sound behind the bathhouse and over to the tavern where it disappeared.

+o+o+

Grimmjow walked around the watermill for the second time. The building was not in the best shape, yet this also could be said of him. Still Sir Baraggan had been right, it would need not much to turn it into a suitable residence, and the work would help to rebuild his strength as well as train him in the better usage of his uninjured arm.

"DiRoy, you can bring our things here. This will be our new home for the time being," the former Sixth Knight stated. The boy bowed his head in acknowledgement before he walked back towards the Postern Gate of Las Noches which was not too far away.

After the rumor had made its way to Las Noches that Lord Aizen was on his way back, Grimmjow had started searching for a new place to stay - preferably outside of the castle. Lord Aizen had not dismissed him out of his service or requested him to return his sword and armor, which would have meant the same. However, he no longer belonged there. The chambers inside Las Noches were assigned to the ten high ranked knights of Lord Aizen´s army and therefore Grimmjow did not want to wait until this ill-bred foot-licker, Luppi would throw him out.

Baraggan's hint had come right in time. This mill was perfect since it had been abandoned years ago when Aizen had turned the fields for corn and rye into grassland. Here he could train in solitude, but also would be able to have an eye on the events going on in the castle. The grassland and river hosted plenty of small animals. Setting up a few small traps would be enough to feed them easily, in case Lord Aizen would deprive him of the right to partake in the castles meals.

According to Sir Barragon, Grimmjow was the first of the ten knights who still was alive after he had lost his rank. If the two-faced bastard Aizen had believed him to die on his way back to Las Noches, Grimmjow could not say, but he had promised not to give his lordship this pleasure. Not before he had challenged Luppi in the next tournament.

If he would win his rank back, Grimmjow grinned maliciously, he also would be the first knight giving back his sword and every part of armory he had received when he had entered into Lord Aizen´s service. After that he would again own nothing, but he also would be a free man again.

Too late Grimmjow had realized, after accepting Aizen´s offer that he would never be able to pay off Lord Aizen the cost for the armory he had received. Aizen provided them with everything - clothes, food, weapons and even women - but the man was clever enough not to pay his soldiers too much, or share any of the plunder they conquered in his name.

This, together with the oath they had sworn to God, bound them to Aizen for the time of their mostly pitiful lives.

To Grimmjow, who did not believe in their God, the oath meant nothing. But he always had paid his debts, and therefore he would continue serving Aizen until the next tournament in spring. Fighting Luppi also was an issue of honor for him. But more important was that he really wanted to throw everything, including the title of the Sixth Knight back into Aizen´s face.

Grimmjow looked up into the clear blue sky. Today, was one of those magical days were the moon could be seen even in the daylight of the late afternoon. It hung in the sky like a reminder that there was another debt he still had to pay. Only two more days and the moon would be full. The day after, Cirucci expected him to visit her. And After Baraggan's remark he had a strong suspicion what she would request of him and was not sure if he liked it or not.

+o+o+

Clean and refreshed, Ulquiorra and his group left the tavern in the first light of the next morning. Everybody was also in a good mood, especially the solders, and most of all Oswyn, who had won a handful of bottles filled with strong mead.

Yesterday evening when the Fourth Knight together with Orihime returned from the bathhouse, he had found the Kuchiki solders engaged in gambling with four other men. Even if he had called himself weak, Ulquiorra had not interfered and had taken it upon himself to hold vigil most of the night because the feeling that something was not like it should be never had left him. Shortly before dawn Hisagi had joined him and he could take at least a short nap before they had started to pack their belongings and mount the horse litter.

Today their pacing was slow. The path they used had become muddy and bumpy. The horses carrying the horse litter slid every few steps and moved only with care. Ulquiorra allowed the animals to choose their own pace and had not ordered their guides to speed them up. There was no need to risk anything.

To avoid getting their shoes muddy and wet, Aziz and Bram took advantage of the privilege to have a horse to ride on. Though there were no clouds at all, the sun found only few paths down to the ground through the labyrinth of trees. Wrapping their good cloaks tightly around them did not help to keep them warm, and they shivered nonetheless.

Ulquiorra cursed inwardly that he had waited too long before requesting assistance from Lord Byakuya. The Kuchiki castle just had been too pleasant and his wish to expand his lady's time there had blinded him to the hardship a travel on the brink of winter could have.

At least the horse litter gave proper shelter and comfort to the women. The inside was covered with fur, and combined with the additional fur coverlets they had with them, they would not freeze fast. As ordered, Ulquiorra would make sure Lady Orihime would arrive at Las Noches healthy and in perfect condition. She had become His Lady after all and therefore no effort could be great enough to ensure her well being.

In the afternoon, Orihime suddenly called out to him, "Sir Ulquiorra, may I have a word with you please?" she had drawn back the curtain of horse litter's window, an exhausted look on her face.

He directed Murciélago next to the vehicle, "My lady, is there something wrong?"

She nodded, "Nelliel and I would like to walk for a while, please. I do not feel well. The horse litter is shaking so roughly today." He looked at her pleading face for a moment, and then he averted his gaze to the muddy path.

Her eyes followed his, before she added with a sigh, "Or maybe we can change places with Aziz and Bram and ride until we set up the camp for the night..."

Ulquiorra looked up to the thin line of the darkening blue sky that was visible among the branches above them, "Hold on only a little longer, my lady. At the next suitable spot, I will let set up the camp for the night."

Orihime nodded thankfully and the curtain fell shut.

As expected the temperature dropped further when the sun vanished and even sitting near the campfire helped only partially. A bottle of heated mead from Oswyn made its round between the soldiers. When the second bottle was heated Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow as warning.

With an excusing smile, some more mugs where filled and offered to the women as well as too the boys and him. Only Ulquiorra refused to take one. Taking a mug Aziz put the sword, which Ulquiorra had given to him to overhaul the wrapping of the leather ribbons on the hilt, away. The boy gratefully warmed his stiff fingers on the hot mug.

Feeling a sudden tingle on the backside of his neck, the Forth Knight stood up and walked over to where Murciélago and the other horses were tied between two trees. Stroking the black horse's neck, he gazed into the surrounding darkness. Again the feeling of being watched bothered him.

He looked back to sandbank at the side of the river they had found and set up their camp. The moon was nearly full and in its light Ulquiorra scanned the edge of the wood and listened closely for any noise indication that someone truly was out there. But only the sound of the lazy flowing river, some animals scampering through the nearby undergrowth, and a fox yipping in the distance, beside the voices of his group, could be heard.

Murciélago shook his head, breathing out loudly. The light mist caused by the animals breathing mixed with his own, and only vanished slowly in the freezing cold air of the night. He shivered but ignored it. Only after another unsuccessful scan of the entire area, Ulquiorra gave up and returned to the fire.

There Aziz was sound asleep, his master's sword deeply buried in his arms. Bram lying next to him, both covered with one of the furs from the inside of the horse litter. The women also had gone to rest in a small tent which had been placed next to the campfire and the vehicle.

Wordless Ulquiorra signaled the solders that a vigil of two had to be set up to guard the horses and the fireplace for the rest of the night. He wrapped himself in his coat and sat down on the ground, leaning his back at the short side of the horse litter. He closed his eyes; still his intention was not to go to sleep. Instead Ulquiorra listened carefully to the deadly cold night.

+o+o+

Shortly before the dawn, Ulquiorra's attention slipped and he drifted into a light sleep. But at the sound of a low, muffled gurgling, his eyes snapped open. A man, holding a knife was hovering over him. Without thinking, Ulquiorra rolled to one side and jumped to his feet. Immediately, he recognized the man as one of those who had engaged the Kuchiki solders in gambling at the tavern.

While they circled each other, Ulquiorra pulled the coat from his shoulders and wrapped it around his left arm. The thug, grinning widely, certain of his victory against a unarmed opponent, thrust forward.

With his wrapped arm Ulquiorra blocked the strike, approached and slipped behind the man. Then he caught the hand holding the knife and forced the man to slit his own throat.

"Stay inside!" he commanded Nelliel, whose head showed up from the inside of the tent. With the now dead thug's knife in hand, Ulquiorra walked towards another thug who had stopped trailing towards his squires´ sleeping place, and now was pacing back to deal with the Forth Knight.

Nervously licking his lips, fear clearly etched on the man's face, his eyes darted between Ulquiorra holding this comrades bloodstained knife and the campfire, where the boys had started to stir. Then it seemed he had made a decision, because he cautiously stepped backwards, away from Ulquiorra and the fire towards where the horses where tied.

The Fourth Knight followed him at a faster pace. Without hesitation, he attacked the thug, who barely managed to block the strike before he hastily took a few more steps backwards. Then the heavily breathing man rushed towards Ulquiorra cutting the air in front of him with wild wide strokes.

Ulquiorra just moved to the side, out of the knife' reach and let the man pass by. Again they faced each other. Only a heartbeat later, the thug thrust forward again with a loud cry displaying desperate courage.

But the pale knight could not be fooled so easily. The other man unthinkingly had shot a short glance pass Ulquiorra's shoulder. This, combined with a strong smell of body odor thwarted the attack of the third man who had snuck up from the rear before Aziz's warning filled the air.

Ulquiorra blocked the knife with the one in his hand, and pushed the man roughly to the ground to be able to deal with his new opponent. He turned around, expecting to be attacked with another kind of knife, but instead the man possessed a sword. Luckily for him his instincts kicked in making Ulquiorra bend backwards as much as possible without loosing his balance. Still it was not enough, he received a slash across the chest from the third thug's sword. Before the man could place another hit Ulquiorra had grabbed his arm and pulled them flush together. They fell to the ground, rolling around trying to gain any possible advantage.

When the stinking man pushed his fingers deeply into the wound in his chest, Ulquiorra hissed in pain and his grip loosed. This was the advantage the other had needed to gain his freedom.

Back on his feet Ulquiorra took his sword from Aziz, who looked at him with remorse.

But now that they were evenly armed the skunk knew that he had no chance, and he also knew that Ulquiorra would not let him escape. Grabbing his sword tightly with both hands he nodded towards the Fourth Knight.

Both took a battle stance and gauging each other, but Ulquiorra also noticed from the corner of his eyes, the hidden fourth thug, stealing one of their precious horses and riding away.

The stinking thug was able to block two of Ulquiorra's strikes before he was impaled by the pale knight's sword. For a moment they stood, frozen in the movement, before the thug sank down on both knees.

Ulquiorra pulled his sword out, "Clean it," he said evenly as he handed the blood covered weapon back to Aziz again and looked around searching for the other members of their group.

The women had left the tent and approached them. From where the horses stood, Bram followed by Kira and Hisagi, both with lowered heads, untying some ribbons from their hands.

Before him, the stinking thug suddenly started laughing hysterically. A deadly cold glare from Ulquiorra stopped him for a short period of time, but then he looked up half lidded to the blood and dirt stained chest of the Forth Knight, "Ya know, my brother is King of this forest and he will hunt ya down if I die... if you help me then he might be merciful...," he coughed, clenching his stomach.

"There is nothing we can do for you, even if we wanted. No physician can heal such a wound," Orihime, who had arrived a moment ago, stated not without sorrow. Worried, her eyes examined Ulquiorra's chest.

"You are lying," the man whined reaching out to Orihime, but before he could touch her, Ulquiorra pushed his hand away.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself, trash. Even if my lady could, I would never allow her to touch you," Ulquiorra concluded with finality taking Orihime further away from the man. The thug's outstretched hand dropped and the man slowly fell to the side until he lay completely on the ground.

"Then you are dead as well. Cearl is on his way to fetch my brother. They will be back faster than you can make your last prayer. Many of them, with horses...," moaning, he curled into a ball.

"Sir, your wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I will get my medical bag," Orihime said softly touching the Fourth Knight's arm but he ignored her.

"I assume Alric and Oswyn are dead, and that the third thug also managed to escape?" Ulquiorra received a nod from Kira, "In this case you have to mount the horse liter with the help of my squires and Maiden Nelliel. Pack everything together. Leave the tent. The rest you will relocate on the remaining horses - Hurry!"

"Sir, Please your wound needs tending," Orihime's voice was urgent when she pulled at his sleeve.

When Ulquiorra looked at her, his gaze softened, "Do not worry, the cut is not deep. The bleeding will stop soon. It is more important that we get going. We move much slower than a group of men on horses. Therefore we have to get as much distance between us and these thugs who I have no doubt will come after us. As it is now we are no match for them and I cannot put you in any further danger," he placed a short kiss on her trembling hand before he walked away towards the horses.

Behind him Orihime looked at the moaning man for a quiet moment before she hurried over to the tent to help Nelliel packing. But after that she returned to the now sobbing thug, her medical bag in hand and kneeled beside him. Searching for the dwale in her bag she was caught by surprise by Sir Ulquiorra's calm voice, "My lady, what is it that you intend to do?"

Bottle in hand she looked up, "I cannot leave him suffering. It will take hours before he will die and it will be unavoidably painful. This will give him some relief until his people will be here," Orihime explained with resolution.

"He does not deserve your charity, he would have killed us all if he had had the chance," the Fourth Knight's reply was cold.

"Everybody deserves charity, no matter what they have done," she firmly stood her ground and started to open the bottle.

Ulquiorra grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up, "I will take care of this matter, save your medicine for someone who is worth it. Now, go and do not look back," his tone was harsh like the grip on her arm and the look on his face left no room for argument.

Orihime swallowed but obeyed and left to mount the horse litter. By the time Bram removed the steps and closed the door, the pale knight joined them taking a cloth from Aziz to once more wipe off the blood from his sword before he sheathed it again and mounted Murciélago.

"Move fast. We will not stop until it is dark!" Ulquiorra commanded taking the lead, leaving behind the unburied corpses of their comrades as well as the now dead ones of the thugs.

* * *

**Explanations**

_Bathing_ : Medieval castle residents used wooden tubs with water heated from the fire in the great hall. In good weather, the tub might be placed out in the garden. Lords often employed a person whose sole responsibility was preparing baths for the family. This person would often travel with the family.

Hot baths were very popular and most towns, as late as the mid-1200s had public bathhouses. Wood fires heated the water [...] And as the forests were depleted, firewood became expensive and the rising costs of heating the water forced most of the bathhouses to close.

_Transport in the Middle Ages_  
In the Middle Ages roads were no more than dirt tracks that turned to mud in winter. Men traveled on horseback (if they could afford a horse!). Ladies traveled in wagons covered in painted cloth. They looked pretty but they must have been very uncomfortable on bumpy roads as they had no springs. Worse, travel in the Middle Ages was very slow. A horseman could only travel 50 or 60 kilometres a day. Some goods were carried by pack horses (horses with bags loaded on their sides) and peasants pulled along two-wheeled carts full of hay and straw.

* * *

_Author´s Note: Thank you for all the Kudos and the comment. I really appreciate that you like to read my story. *Bowing deeply to the reader*_


	14. Yield of Fate

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

Shortly after High Noon the footing of the horses carrying the litter became slower and slower until Kira and Hisagi, who where now guiding them, instead of Oswyn and Alric whom the thugs had killed that morning, were not able to encourage the animals to continue any further.

Orihime was glad for the rest, even if it was only for an hour. The path had not changed at all and she noticed the horses´ legs were shaking from exhaustion when she patted both briefly on the neck before she walked over to her mare.

Bram had descended and leaned against the horse's side, his arms tightly wrapped around himself, shivering. She softly stroked his damp hair and took her medical bag, which had been loaded together with the few clothes Nelliel and she possessed, on the mare's back behind the saddle. Raindrops slowly ran down the waterproofed leather bags and she could feel the light mist start to soak her hair and coat.

Avoiding the puddles of mud on the path, she walked over to Sir Ulquiorra. Her knight still was sitting on Murciélago talking with Aziz, "Watch the hour glass. If I have not returned by the time you start moving again, go on without me. I will catch up with you eventually."

Turning his horse, he said to her, "My lady, you should not be outside for long, it is too cold and wet for that."

She lifted one arm to stop him, but Murciélago already had broken into a trot heading back down the path they had come from.

"Where by all the saints is he going?" Orihime scowled towards Aziz.

"My master is looking to see if we are indeed being pursued by the thugs," the boy explained turning the hour glass around, "Please, Lady Orihime go back inside the litter. If you catch a cold my master will get angry," he tried.

She opened her mouth to give a quick retort, but then decided against it. Looking into Aziz's worried and pleading face she realized the boy just wanted to avoid anything that might trouble his master further. Instead she joined the others who had searched for shelter under a huge oak, and shared some cold meat and the few slices of bread they had left. They ate in silence, and shortly after the boys also came over. Aziz carefully placed the hour glass on the ground and rubbed his hands to warm them before he shared a slice of meat with his brother.

The hour passed by without Sir Ulquiorra returning. After the upper glass was empty for awhile, Aziz walked back a few feet, stopped and looked with his hands shadowing his eyes into the distance for a long moment. On his return he briskly brushed his wet hair out of his face, "You have heard my master; we have to go. Please Lady Orihime, Maiden Nelliel return into the litter," he begged them with a strained voice.

They traveled for several hours more, fighting against the rain and cold wind. Yet when they had to stop for the evening, the knight still had not returned, and Orihime, as well as the others in their group, grew increasingly worried. While Aziz, Kira and Hisagi began building a makeshift shelter out of some freshly cut branches, the litter, and two suitable trees in a small clearing next to the path, she continued to glance back towards the direction they had just come. Bram was excused from the activity as he had nearly fallen from her mare as he struggled against exhaustion. Orihime had suggested letting him rest in the vehicle until they had finished their preparations for the night.

As soon as the shelter was ready, the horses were tied at the open sides to act as shields against the wind and rain and to provide some warmth. Due to the Fourth Knight's order, no fire was allowed for light because it would give away their position easily.

By the time Kira, who had taken the first vigil, returned, and Hisagi left the shelter towards the path to watch out for Sir Ulquiorra, Orihime no longer was able to keep her eyes open and fell into a fitful sleep. The men, especially Aziz had begged her and Nelliel to return inside the litter for the night. Next to each other, both boys slept near the vehicle on the ground, wrapped in their cloaks and a fur.

It was deadly dark when she was woken by the sound of voices, one unmistakably belonging to Sir Ulquiorra, who had returned. With a pounding heart she carefully, trying not to wake up Nelliel, crawled on her knees and gazed outside. Standing next to Murciélago, her knight talked in a low voice with Hisagi. Then Aziz stirred below her and got up. After he had placed the blankets back around his little brother he stumbled, brushing the sleep from his eyes, over to his master.

Hisagi left, returning to watch the path and the knight gave instructions to the boy, who hurried back while Sir Ulquiorra did not move at all. Aziz rummaged through a bundle she knew contained the knight's clothes, and Orihime tried to figure out what he was searching for. It was too dark to make out the details.

But then the clouds broke apart and in the light of the full moon she observed how Aziz carried a fresh white tunic over to his master. Now it was bright enough that she could recognize the tunic as the one with the ivy embroidery he had worn at the Midsummer feast. With slow, careful movements, the knight took the bloodstained shirt off and replaced it with the tunic over which he pulled back the heavy and thick, but cut up surcoat, and his woolen cloak.

Orihime could not hear completely what he was saying next to Aziz, but she believed that he had requested the boy to unsaddle Murciélago and try rubbing some of the water and sweat from the damp horse with the dirty shirt.

Sir Ulquiorra did not move until Aziz had turned his back to him, guiding the black horse to the others. Now that he believed to be unobserved the pale knight dragged his feet over to a tree where he leaned his back and head against the trunk. Closing his eyes he carefully palpated his chest with one hand while he rubbed his eyes with the other.

Seeing him clearly in pain and exhausted, Orihime decided that it would be the best to get out right now and treat his wound. Yet before she even had opened the door, the moon vanished behind a cloud and it again was too dark. She clenched her fists in frustration and searched the sky for another opening but in vain.

After several moments she gave up and averted her gaze. Meanwhile Sir Ulquiorra had composed himself and approached her, and though he tried, he could not cover that his footing was rather unsteady. Orihime stayed silent, sure that he already had noticed her presence, as observant as he usually was. But his eyes did not focus on her until he was almost to the makeshift shelter.

Getting anxious, she reached out for him. He reached back and took both of her hands in his, stepping close to the horse litter without waking the sleeping Bram, lying directly at the vehicle's side.

"What took you so long?" she whispered while her stomach turned into a knot, at the feel of his cold and clammy hands. Even if she could not see his face clear enough, she was nearly sure, he was feverish.

"The piece of trash had not lied. His brother has come after us, and they were close when the darkness forced them to stop," he paused as his hands twitched, and he took in a shuddering breath before he continued whispering, "They would have caught us before noon tomorrow. That is why I had to wait until I was able to untie and shoo their horses away, to strip them of their biggest advantage. However I doubt that this will discourage them. The self proclaimed King of the forest had shouted his promise that he would kill the man who had murdered his brother loud enough so that I would hear."

He freed his hands from her hold, "Go to sleep _My Lady_. Though our chances have improved we still need to move as soon as possible in the morning. The most important thing is to keep the distance between us and them as large as possible. Please, go to sleep...," his voice trailed off and after a moment where he seemed to collect himself once again, he placed a hand at the litter for support and slowly sat down next to Bram.

Until Aziz returned, Orihime listened to the Fourth Knight's erratic breathing. On his arrival, the boy tried to give his cloak to his master, but Sir Ulquiorra pushed it away. Aziz's head dropped in return and he crawled back under the sheets next to his brother.

Because there was nothing else she could do for the moment, Orihime followed Aziz example and tried to sleep as well.

When the boy's voice woke Orihime up again, it was still dark, and at first she believed she just had fallen asleep only a moment ago. Nelliel also stirred and Aziz informed them that they should get out because the horse litter would be mounted soon.

Once outside she stretched her stiff limbs and saw that the darkness indeed had started to lift. In the cold air Kira and Hisagi's breath condensed. Both men yawned from time to time and rubbed their hands together to warm then, after pulling one single branch after another from the shelter to free the vehicle. Everybody must have been up for awhile. All horses were saddled and their belongings were loaded. Even the two horses baring the litter, already wore their harness in which the vehicle would be hooked in later.

Orihime walked over to Aziz's horse and looked into some off the bags containing the food supplies, but other then dried meat nothing else was left. And the water bags needed refilling too. In the moment when she started to miss Sir Ulquiorra, the pale knight entered the clearing.

As soon as he noticed her, and the still un-mounted horse litter, his eyes narrowed, and he turned Murciélago around to ride over to where the soldiers were still busy with the removal of the branches. Orihime held her breath when she watched how he rushed towards them, barely affording Kira the time to jump out of the way.

Impatiently, the knight forcefully pushed the rest of the shelter off the litter and said loudly, "Are you deaf or dumb! Did I not say hurry up? This is not a foolish tournament, or any other kind of game you used to played at your lord's castle!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared startled at the Fourth Knight whose voice never before held such an insulting quality. Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat; he must be in great pain otherwise he would not have lost his familiar calmness and act rather irrational.

Sir Ulquiorra gazed back at each one, his green eyes glowing with a burning intensity out of his blotched looking face. His hair hung untidy, like the rest of his disarranged clothes, around his features. He was a mess, and by taking in his appearance Orihime was unable to say how he managed to sit this straight on the horse. His complete condition bothered her greatly.

Aziz moved first, and the other men silently hurried to help him pull the branches out of the way. She pushed her shoulders back and approached him, "Sir Ulquiorra, a word please... "

But he ignored her and turned Murciélago in the other direction, leaving the clearing. Anger, born from the helplessness she felt because of his stubborn refusal to listen to her, grew in Orihime and she clenched her fists tightly. Nelliel now standing at her side, placed her arms around the other woman's shoulders, "Let him go. He is beyond reason at the moment. Unfortunately, it seems you will have to wait until he falls off his horse, before he will accept your help."

+o+o+

For some hours they traveled in silence, pushed forward regularly when their pacing slowed down, by the hard and inpatient voice of the Fourth Knight. Inside the litter Orihime and Nelliel did not speak either. Instead both listened quietly to the splashing of the horses footing on the muddy ground and the dripping sound of the increasing rain on the vehicle's roof.

Once more the rocking of the litter faded as the horses´ pacing slowed down. This time it was Nelliel, who dragged the curtain back on her side to look out of the window. "He is doing worse," the maiden remarked with frustration after she sat back.

Concerned, Orihime gazed out of her window and studied her knight closely. Nelliel was right. His posture was not upright any longer. Sitting hunched forward and with a drooped head, he swayed unusually. His right hand had already searched for support at the saddles pommel. The reins draped loosely around his arm. Every now and then he raised his other hand and touched his chest. Besides that he seemed unaware that their pacing had slowed down, he also had stopped trying to keep the front of his cloak closed. The fabric was hanging wet and heavily around his sluggish shoulders.

Shivering from the freezing wind, Orihime returned into the shelter of the horse litter. Biting her lower lip, she sadly nodded her head in agreement.

Though he had been right about the cut not being deep, this was not what worried her as a healer. Mostly, the injury itself did not cause the greatest harm; rather it was the infection that too often set in that in a lot of cases led to death.

Sword wounds especially were cursed, and she had not seen a single one that had healed on its own unless it was properly cleaned. According to Master Isshin, the reason was that a weapon inherently was evil, and the evil was carried forth into the wound, poisoning the patient's humors. This also was the reason, why the physician believed that wine, as a holy liquid representing Christ's blood at the Lord's Supper, was able to clean and purify especially wounds of this kind.

After Orihime had touched Sir Ulquiorra's cold but sweaty hands last night, she was sure he had developed a fever, and this was one of the first signs that his wound indeed was infected. Furthermore it was far too cold and wet for a person in his condition to be outside. If he only would listen to her and share the shelter of the horse litter, he could at least avoid the cold. She had tried to convince him when the rain had started getting heavier, but of course he had refused.

They fell into a tense silence again, but it lasted not long. Aziz's disturbing shout, calling his master's name broke it. In the same moment the horses carrying their vehicle came to a sudden stop. Having a bad feeling, Orihime pulled the curtain back and bent as wide as possible out of the window.

The heavy rain still poured out of a dark gray sky. The boy had jumped from his own horse and kneeled on the muddy ground next to Murciélago. The black horse's saddle was vacant and the animal shook his head and looked down.

Nelliel joined Orihime and both women watched quietly together with the others, how Aziz helped Sir Ulquiorra to stand up. Back on his feet the pale knight accepted his squire's help and leaning on the boy for support, he slowly walked back the few steps to his horse. But there he ignored Aziz's offer to help him back into the saddle. However, the Fourth Knight needed two tries before he was able to mount Murciélago again. His squire holding the reins looked deeply worried, and refused to move when his master said something to him in a low tone.

Then, raising his hoarse voice, Sir Ulquiorra repeated, "I said tie me. Now, do it."

The boy's hands let go of the reins albeit reluctantly, and he walked over to the horse carrying the cooking and other equipment. After some searching, he returned with two ropes. One he tied around the pommel and the saddle's high backrest, and the other one he spanned from one of the knight's ankles to the other.

When he was finished, Aziz turned his head upwards to meet his master's gaze, but Sir Ulquiorra continued looking straight ahead and some time passed. The boy needed to clear his throat before the pale knight realized that his request had been fulfilled.

Then he rode to the front and they started moving again, but everyone was aware that it was the horse who set the pace and not his rider.

In the evening the rain stopped, but this was the only good thing. The sky still was clouded and the cold wind brushing through the trees bit into everybody's skin like small knives.

At some point, for no clear reason, and even before it was really dark, the black horsed stopped. Like acting on an unspoken agreement Aziz and Bram jumped to the ground and the soldiers led the horses baring the litter to the next suitable place. Before Sir Ulquiorra realized it, Aziz had begun to loosen the ropes which securely had held him in the saddle.

The pale knight said nothing. He also gave no comment when Kira came over and assisted Aziz in helping him get down from Murciélago's back. The two waited until Orihime and Nelliel arrived and took their places before they went to un-mount the litter and set up the camp.

"It is not dark, we have to move on," Ulquiorra mumbled absently and tried to get out of the women's hold. But as soon as they loosened their grip, his knees buckled.

"We are going nowhere for today. We all, and the horses, need to rest. Especially, this stubborn little mule here," Maiden Nelliel announced, tightening her hold around the smaller man's waist to keep the knight on his feet. For the duration of a heart's beat, a smile darted over Orihime's face, but as soon as she touched Sir Ulquiorra's forehead it vanished. Her fear had become real, he was burning up, and the fact that he did not protest any further only increased her anxiety.

"Sir, please I need to clean your wound and bandage it properly," Orihime's voice was soft but firm.

This time she did not wait for his answer, but carefully guided him to the litter where she and Nelliel let him down, so that his back rested against the vehicle. Aziz already waited, Orihime's medical bag in hand.

"Can someone light a fire?" she kneeled next to the knight who had closed his lids.

"No fire... too dangerous," Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and his hand grabbed her arm.

Orihime scowled and looked questioningly over to Hisagi and Kira.

"Sir Ulquiorra is right, Lady Orihime," Hisagi concluded, "The smell of a fire can be sensed even from far away, and can help the thugs to locate and estimate the distance between us. And this could encourage them to speed up."

Orihime didn't like it at all, but she nodded despite her misgivings. It was not only Sir Ulquiorra, who was in desperate need of the warmth a fire provided. The others needed it as well. The men's clothes were heavy and wet from the rain, and she knew that everyone was constantly freezing. Though Nelliel and her clothes had remained dry in the shelter of their vehicle, the cold air still gave her chills.

But for the moment they had to cope with the situation the best they could. Still it only was a question of time before not only the injured and feverish pale knight would run out of his strength.

She advised Aziz and Nelliel to bare Sir Ulquiorra's upper body while she prepared the treatment. For the moment Orihime only wanted to wash out the wound with wine and bandage it to shorten the time he was without any cover. If he had not caught a cold by now because of his threatening weakened state, she would not want to endanger him getting one during her treatment.

Orihime's hands move mechanically during the cleaning and she pushed the sensation of touching more of his uncovered skin than ever before as far from her mind as she could. Yet before she started with the wrapping of the bandages, her eyes wandered over his chest and stomach. The flesh was well toned, with muscles visible at the right places, and his pale skin was astonishingly smooth without any noticeable scars. Forgetting about the knight's squires and Nelliel, her fingers ghosted over his chest.

Since she had started with the cleaning, Sir Ulquiorra had held his eyes closed. Only a few times she had noticed his lids flutter slightly; a washing with wine could not be done painlessly, however, when her fingers touched him, his emerald eyes opened, clear and intense. She froze and their gazes locked. Moments passed until she felt him shiver.

Orihime averted her gaze and she hurried with the bandaging of the wound.

After he was dressed again, Aziz offered a spare slice of bread and cold, but fresh meat to his master but Sir Ulquiorra shook his head, "I am not hungry."

"Sir, nevertheless you should eat at little," Orihime reminded him, but again he refused. She sighed, "Drink at least something, Kira has refilled the water bags," she paused, chewing at her lower lip. Finally, she decided to voice her worries, "But we are low on food and we cannot continue this pacing forever. Everyone's strength is running out. We need a safe place were we can rest for some days...," she said, but what she meant was that he was the one in deadly need of such a place.

"There is a abbey on the other side of the forest. They are supported by Lord Aizen and therefore they cannot refuse to give shelter to a group led by one of his knights," his voice was hoarse and unsteady. He was shivering again.

Orihime toke his hand, but when her fingers searched for his pulse, he drew it away. "I beg you, please consider sleeping inside the litter," she tried once again but again he shook his head.

"Aziz, also knows the location of the abbey, " he added and shifted, not without some effort taking something out of the bag at his belt, "Take this, " he handed a silver brooch with a large Gothic four inside the backwards crescent moon of Las Noches, over to Orihime who took it, clearly irritated.

"Whomever you show this sign in the Hueco Mundo, will immediately recognize it and know that you belong to me and that you and everyone in your company is under the personal protection of Lord Aizen and therefore has to support you," taking in a unsteady rasping breath Sir Ulquiorra closed his eyes again.

"No, "Orihime whispered, "No – please, there is no need to give this to me now. Take it back," she held the brooch out for him to take but the knight's eyes stayed closed. He had fallen asleep and she decided to let him rest. Before she crawled into the litter, Orihime covered him with one of the dry furs from the inside, which she hoped would keep him warm enough.

**+O+o+o+O+**

Grimmjow took his sword from the saddle and mounted it to his right side so that he could draw it easily with his left hand. DiRoy had bandage his injured right arm tightly like on the days when he trained. Not that he believed he would need to use the sword on that woman. But one never knew, and he wanted to be prepared in case her request should turn out to be something completely different

She only had said that she wanted him to come to her hut, without elaborating any further, but Baraggan´s remark and DiRoy´s embarrassed look on his face made it easy for him to guess what she was up to. She was a strange woman, possessing some odd power. Yet he could not deny being in debt to her. Without her treatment he no longer would be alive, and therefore he would do what he suspected she would ask of him.

The late afternoon sun blinked every now and then through the partly clouded sky which had made his ride from Las Noches to her hut a quite relaxing trip, though it was rather cold already.

The door was left ajar and he entered without knocking or announcing his arrival. Inside the pleasant smell of drying herbs greeted him. Small bundles of them, hung everywhere from the rope covered ceiling. He shifted a little from the left to the right, peering into the room. It did not take him too long to get an impression of the hut's inside and to see her standing at a table located in the room's back, waiting for him.

Bending down a bit he walked in and securely made his way towards her, avoiding contact with the frail dried bundles of plants. He did not want to anger her by being disrespectful to the fruits of her labor - especially not after he had experienced their efficiency first-hand.

When he approached her, she cocked her head and smiled at him with some teasing amusement, "Welcome warrior. I am glad to see you looking so much better."

"I am here to wipe off my score," Grimmjow answered standing upright now. But even if he tried to give the impression of being relaxed and confident, he could not deny feeling unfamiliar tensed. Normally, he made this kind of request to a woman and not the other way around.

She laughed softly and pointed at two mugs standing at the table, "Sure, I am looking forward to that. But let us drink this first," she lifted one mug to her lips and waited for him to take the other.

Grimmjow hesitantly grabbed his mug and gazed into it, attempting to find out what was inside. The substance looked red, but did not smell like wine. For a short moment, he thought it might be blood, but he knew the smell of blood and the liquid's scent was a different one.

He snorted, after all she had done, she surely would not have called him here so that she could then poison him. Taking a small sip he still could not determine what the liquid was made of, but whatever it was it tasted not bad. Taking larger gulps he cleared his mug while she also finished hers.

"Come," she said making an inviting gesture to walk over to the left side of the room. There, a good arm length away from the wall, a comfortable straw mattress was lying on the ground, covered with a very simple cotton blanket.

Her bed.

"Undress yourself and lay down," she requested bluntly.

Under her careful eyes he opened his belt and dropped it together with his sword to the floor. Next he pulled the tunic over his head avoiding raising his right arm too high. But after having some practice he now managed to do it smoothly. Standing half naked in front of her, he felt his confidence slipping. This was different. All other times he had been on the edge, torn apart by his longing for Nelliel, only searching for a kind of illusion, the other women had given him.

Again this amused smile covered her face. Her eyes measured his bare upper body, taking in his broad shoulders, wandering over his well toned chest which rose up and down in a slightly faster pace. Then her eyes turned down to the perfectly visible muscles of his stomach and stayed at his hips, which still were covered with the fabric of his trousers. He knew very well what she expected him to do. With a tight feeling in his chest, he slipped out of his leather boots before undressing himself completely.

Without any further detour he sat down on the bed and lay on his back.

He gazed at the ceiling, avoiding looking at her. But from the sound of her clothes, he easily could guess that she undressed herself as well.

He did not need to wait too long before she stepped over him, and slowly sat down on his thighs. His resolution wavered. Then he averted his gaze from the ceiling to the woman in front of him. Lifting her arms up, she unbound her pigtails and her black curly hair fell down, teasingly framing her face. While most of the locks rested on her shoulders, one strand had fallen upon her ample chest and guided his eyes to her firm breasts and the erected nipples, which made his heart beat faster - even against his wishes - but they were full, well-shaped and nearly as perfect as Nelliel's.

Grimmjow could not keep his eyes from wandering lower, taking in her slim waistline and her taunt stomach. The hair that covered her lower middle was as black and curly as her hair on her head. His cock grew stiff as a low, desperate growl escaped his throat.

"I will not kiss you on the mouth," he pressed out between clenched teeth.

She bent forward and placed her hands on the ground, left and right of his hips, "It is your body that I require, Warrior, not your heart. I will not claim what already is occupied."

Then she lowered her naked body. Only her nipples touched his skin when she slowly moved forward until her middle was set in the right place above him.

Grimmjow clawed his fingers into the ground. His erected cock had raised its head, drawn towards her entrance. Her lips, full and red, shimmered alluringly, and her eyes were deep and dark when she breathed into his ear, "I am sure _she_ will not mind as long as your heart stays true to _her._ "

Her words carried upon her hot breath blowing at his ear, rushed through his mind and burned away the last bit of scruples that had plagued him. Overwhelmed by a sudden, uncontrollable passion Grimmjow embraced her tightly and pressed her flush down on his heated body before he rolled over so that she came to lay under him.

Her nails dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders, drawing blood. She moved her hands down leaving red trails on his back.

Grimmjow grunted. Biting her in the crook of her neck, he harvested a deep moan of pleasure. He continued biting her neck while he shifted his weight on his good arm and lifted himself up; his other hand stroked over her breasts. Her skin was soft, like velvet, yet hot like his own.

The first drops of his seed left his fully erected cock and dripped down on her entrance, which was so near that he believed to feel the tingle of its hair. Her hands left his back, and she reached down towards their nearly connected middle, lifting up her hips to guide Grimmjow directly into her deepness.

Instinctively, he pushed down hard and the strain he felt as soon as he was in her seemed to strangle him, causing him to pant hard. Her hips went upwards again, pushing him out and soon their bodies tangled and untangled from each other in a fast pace.

Whenever he was in her, her muscles tightened around his cock as if milking him.

Grimmjow was sweating and panting like never before. His whole body shivered from the built up tension that grew steadily, but still release seemed just out of reach.

Suddenly the woman under him shifted slightly and when he glided back into her again, he drove deeper than any other time before. He pulled back and again on his return, he was drawn in even further. Her hold on him was tight. His own hands could not have done it any better. On his third return into her unholy depth, the tension was so strong that he could not even pant anymore. When his length fully was in her, she squeezed him deadly hard and finally the seed left his body and giving away a long loud growl he finally found release.

The sudden removal of the tension made him dizzy. He went limp and collapsed upon her.

For a short moment Grimmjow was not sure where he was, or if he even still was conscious. Until he noticed the woman patting his hair, "Well done, Warrior, well done," she whispered; her voice for once, soft and kind.

After another moment, Grimmjow stirred in her arms. He was tired and suddenly felt strangely out of place.

"You can go now. Your debt is paid," she announced and released her hold on him.

Grimmjow did not wait. He immediately dressed himself again. And without any further look at her, and a lowered head, he silently left.

Cirucci remained lying on the bed, her black curls spread in a tangled mess around her head. Humming a lullaby, she placed her hands on her lower abdomen and with a confident and happy smile on her face she went to sleep, Grimmjow's seed carefully embedded within her fruitful body.

* * *

**Explanations**

To make leather waterproofed: Brain tanning is another common method of turning skins or hides into water-resistant leather. Used by ancient Native Americans, brain tanning involves soaking cleaned skins in a mixture of water and the animal's own brain. Though this may seem disgusting, brains contain both emulsifying fats and softening agents that help preserve the finished leather.

Middle Ages Medicine  
Medicine was basic and Middle Ages doctors had limited knowledge. Medieval doctors had no idea what caused the terrible illnesses and diseases which plagued the Middle Ages. The beliefs about the causes of illnesses were based on the ancient teachings of Aristotle and Hippocrates. The Middle Ages doctors paid attention to a patients bodily fluids, which were called Humors, or body fluids. The body of the patient was viewed as a part of the universe. There were _four humors_ which directly related to the four elements and in turn the human body. Physicians diagnosed their patients by close examination of their blood, urine and stools, and determined their complexion or balance of humours. Source: www .Middle-ages .org .uk / middle-ages-doctors .htm

Wounds were cleaned and wine was widely used as a cleansing agent as it was believed that it would kill disease. Mint was also used in treating venom and wounds. Myrrh was used as an antiseptic on wounds. Yarrow, or Achillea was used to treat headaches and wounds, especially battle wounds.


	15. Through the valley of the shadow of death

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

Orihime wiped her eyes and gazed out of the horse litter in the early light of the next morning. Her breath immediately condensed in the cold air. Behind her Nelliel got up as well, and the auburn haired woman pulled out her legs and shivered as soon as her skin met the freezing wind.

During the night autumn had changed into winter and had covered the leaves and the moss on the ground with frost. Orihime wrapped her cloak tightly around her and dipped only her fingertips into the bucket with water that stood next to the vehicle, to wash the sleep from her eyes.

Kira and Hisagi already had loaded most of their equipment back on the horses, and now were busy securing the last bag on the pack horse. They shot her a short glance, but as soon as their eyes met, the soldiers looked into another direction.

A few paces away she spotted Aziz and Bram helping Sir Ulquiorra into the saddle. When Aziz handed the Fourth Knight his sword, he noticed her, but the boy also averted his gaze as soon as she returned his look, and started to tie the rope once again, around his master's waist and the saddle.

Orihime's heart sped up. Something was not right; because they were too silent and wore such grave expressions on their faces. Pulling up her skirt she walked over to her knight, who turned his black horse around and approached her.

They met halfway and his gaze rested upon her face, " _My Lady,_ take good care of the brooch I have given to you. It is of importance not to lose it," his voice low and more hoarse than the day before.

She studied his flushed cheeks, the damp strands of hair plastered on his forehead and the sickening glaze in his eyes. She felt her anxiety grow "I will take good care of it if you wish so, but I do not understand. We will reach this abbey you have spoken of today and you will be with us and …"

His expression darkened and her stomach began to twist uncomfortably; "You are staying with us...?" she rushed forward to grab his arm but Murciélago's head snapped around, baring his teeth. Sir Ulquiorra pulled hard at the animal's reigns and forced the agitated warhorse to take a few steps back, bringing a safe distance between them.

Then he lowered his head, "As long as we are inside the forest, I will escort you." Without looking up he left.

Frozen in place Orihime stared after him, her heart beating loud and hard in her chest. If he was planning to face the thugs, this would bring him nothing else but death. Feverish and barely able to stay on his horse, he was no match for them at all.

Orihime turned around on her heels and walked back to the horse litter. Everyone else was busy lifting the vehicle into the harness. Impatiently she waited until they were done, wringing her hands.

"What in God's name is going on?" she blurted out at them and the fierceness of her own voice surprised her. Yet they only glanced at her briefly before Kira and Hisagi shifted into the horses shadow, and the boy's stared quietly at the ground.

"Aziz?" she grabbed the squire's shoulders after no one seemed willing to answer.

A tense moment passed, and then he raised his head and swallowed, "My master wants, by all means, to ensure you're safe arrival at the abbey. As soon as we leave the forest, we will be easy to spot, even from a distance."

"He is in no condition for fighting, I doubt that he is even able to walk on his own," she shook Aziz, feeling completely helpless against Sir Ulquiorra's stupidity. Nel laid a hand on Orihime's arm. Still shaking her head in denial Orihime released the boy's shoulders.

"Lady Orihime, the thugs knew that it was Sir Ulquiorra who killed their comrades. He believes they will refrain from chasing us as soon as they have taken revenge on him," Kira had ceased his hiding, and she only could stare at him, her blood running cold.

"This is insane, he is delirious. I do not..." The realization that soon he would no longer be at her side, would not be there when she faced Lord Aizen hit her rock hard. With all her strength suddenly gone the world around her started to spin. Orihime reached out for Nel's arm and covered her face with the other hand.

 _`I do not want to loose him,'_ these words filled her mind, expanding until they reached every fiber of her whole shaking being.

"I will beg him to reconsider his decision. Lord Aizen ordered him to protect me. Therefore he can not leave me," she whispered desperately.

"Lady Orihime, once he makes a decision, Sir Ulquiorra never will change his mind again," Aziz said and Orihime saw her own fear mirrored in the boy's features.

In this moment she painfully remembered the Fourth Knight's words, " _My order is to bring you to Las Noches unharmed and in perfect condition. I never have failed my master."_ She knew Aziz was right, and that nothing she could say would change her knight's mind, especially now that he was far beyond logical reasoning.

Orihime wiped her eyes one last time and stood erect, her shoulder straight, "Well, in this case," she said, "We should hurry and move fast and without rest to fulfill Sir Ulquiorra's wish." Ignoring the confused gasps behind her, she climbed into the horse litter, showing the same stoic expression the pale knight used to wear.

Nelliel followed and sat down in the vehicle facing her in silence. When the horses began walking and the litter shaking fast from side to side, Orihime closed her eyes, folded her hands and lowered her head, starting to pray with all her heart.

They rushed forward. Only twice their pacing slowed down briefly. Every time Orihime opened her eyes, watching – waiting but continued praying as soon as the horses walked faster.

While they traveled along, rays of sunlight sometimes darted over the closed curtains. As soon as the came nearer to the forest's rim, the trees stood less dense and the interplay between darkness and light increased.

Noticing this, Orihime closed her eyes and hands tighter, her lips moving, as her praying became more intense.

"Orihime, for what are you praying? " Nelliel spoke softly into the tense air swirling around them.

The auburn haired woman stopped her murmuring and looked up slowly, "That Sir Ulquiorra is not going to make it," she answered, the fierceness from earlier back in her voice

Nelliel´s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but a sudden rough stop interrupted her, pushing her body forward.

In a hurry Orihime crawled on her knees, shoved the curtain aside and bent out of the window. Aziz stood next to Murciélago, dragging on Sir Ulquiorra's arm. The knight hung limp in the ropes that held him in the saddle. The boy turned and ran over to her with a fearful face.

He stopped and grabbed the window's rim tightly, "Lady Orihime, I am not able to wake him again. My master... He does not respond at all, "

Orihime kissed her folded hands and moved to the side to let Nelliel out. The other woman now smiling knowingly, understanding what Orihime had meant before. In this condition Sir Ulquiorra no longer was able to protest. Orihime returned the smile heartily, while sadness and fear squeezed her chest.

"This is not the first time he lost consciousness, am I right?" she asked the squire.

"No, my lady. It happened before twice. My order was to make sure he stays awake," the boy's lips trembled, "Now, he is gone," he breathed out but Orihime shook her head.

"Bring him to me. Carefully."

Her words were unnecessary. The soldiers already had untied the limp knight and carried the small man to the litter. On their arrival, Orihime searched for the knight's pulse at his neck. Beneath her cold fingers his skin burned like hellfire and the unsteady throbbing made her cringe.

However, there was a heartbeat and that was all that mattered to her for now.

"He still is alive, and whatever Sir Ulquiorra's orders might have been, I will not allow him to be left behind. I am Lord Aizen´s future wife and my wish is that we all stay together until the end of this journey," she announced loud and clear and gazed from one to the other; relieved when she noticed quiet approval.

Orihime let the solders free Sir Ulquiorra from most of his damp and sticky clothing until he only was wearing his under pants. Kira and Hisagi moved him as carefully as possible but when they lay the knight inside the vehicle, his wound had opened again. Blood mixed with some sick smelling liquid trailed over his unsteady heaving chest. Even if he was otherwise deadly still, it was clear he not only was in pain, but also had trouble breathing.

The narrowed space of the horse litter only would allow them to lay him straight on his back with his legs pulled up, but this would be an uncomfortable position. Therefore Orihime ordered to place him half upright between her legs, so that her upper body could support him, providing warmth and serve as a pillow at the same time. Keeping him this way also would help him to breathe more easily.

They started moving again and the sound of Murciélago speeding away filled the air. After a short discussion everybody had agreed that Aziz should ride ahead to the abbey to inform the monks about their coming, and request of them to heat up the infirmary. Just in case, Orihime had given him the Forth Knight's brooch to make their position clear.

Orihime pulled her light green cloak higher, making sure it covered him completely. Over the clean and dry cloth, a fur was placed. He had stopped shivering a short while ago, and the fingers of his hand she held under the cloak no long felt ice cold.

This was not much but all she could do right now; keep him warm and cool his burning face with a wet cloth. His body was mangled in a deadly combination of a burning fever on the inside, and the freezing cold caused by exhaustion and the low temperature on the outside. She had seen quite a few men break down long before, and long before their hearts refused to make another beat.

However, her knight's heart still stumbled along. Unsteady, but yet powerful enough that she could feel its echo against her chest, which gave her more hope than she had before. Most abbeys took pride in running a good infirmary together with a well stocked pharmacy. The few herbs she kept in her medical bag would be not at all sufficient. She not only needed to fight the infection that was poisoning his body, but also cure the cold which had manifested itself in the weakest of his organs, his lung. According to the theory of the four humors, calm and unemotional people like him, often were troubled with a sickness of the lung or brain, and that was what she believed was happening.

Tenderly, she brushed some of the damp strands out of his face before she dabbed over his forehead with the cloth. What he now needed the most was a warm and dry atmosphere to balance out his humors. In her head she already went over all the herbs she knew, trying to figure out the best combination for him. At the abbey, she would explain her choice to the abbey´s physician, the Brother Medicus. With his profound knowledge, which most likely was greater then hers, and the help of God, Sir Ulquiorra would be better soon.

Suddenly his fingers twitched and a deep moan escaped his throat before his eyelids fluttered. When he finally opened his eyes, his gazed moved around disorientated. Orihime pressed his hand, "You are inside the horse litter. Everything is fine," soothingly she placed the cloth on his forehead.

His head shifted and he gazed upwards. Then he tried to speak but his voice disobeyed him. Closing his eyes again, he swallowed hard and Orihime reached for a bag filled with water. Holding it on his dry lips, she watched how he took two small sips. She wanted him to drink more but he moved his head to the side and Orihime took the bag away.

"What happened?" he tried to inhale deeply, but failed because a rough cough shook him. He swallowed again, "I am not able to breathe properly..."

"The wound is poisoning you and because of the cold and wet weather, your lungs have become very sick as well. We will be at the abbey soon, and there I can help you, so try and stay calm for now," with a frown Orihime observed him, fearing that he would start to fight the feeling of suffocation he experienced. This was a normal reaction, but would not make things better and only cause him greater pain.

However, he only closed his eyes once again and indeed lowered his breathing. She smiled gladly, but after a moment he whispered, "This is impossible, I cannot get sick. My father never was sick...," his voice trailed off and Orihime was unsure what he meant but one thing she realized: the evening before he already had planned on leaving, sure that he was able to at least face the thugs and die fighting. That his body could faint before that could occur never crossed his mind - which seemed odd to her, taking in consideration how calculative and observant he otherwise was. Yet it also was odd to think he never had been sick before. She shook off these thoughts. Feverish people tended to say and believe strange things, and she should not take his talking too seriously right now.

Under the cover, his hand moved and he grabbed hers tightly before he gazed up to her again, his eyes perfectly clear now, "If I die, promise me, that you will send my squires away. Do not take them back to Las Noches. Tell my Lord this was my last order."

Too surprised, Orihime gave no answer until his grip became painfully tight. "I promise," she finally replied. His grip loosened and his eyes shut again. Orihime stroked over his flushed cheek tenderly and for a brief moment she believed, he leaned into her touch.

With the sun nearly kissing the horizon, they arrived at the abbey in the late afternoon. Sir Ulquiorra had lain still in Orihime's arms, except for some coughs that came from deep out of his chest. To her delight his hand and feet no longer were cold and his face less flushed than before.

Aziz waited for them in front of the abbey's wooden entry. Orihime nearly did not recognize him because he now wore a gray habit. He briefly exchanged smoothing words with his little brother before he peeked into the horse litter, "Lady Orihime, Sister Adela, the mother superior of the _Benedictine Convent of Virgin Mary's Hope_ welcomes us. The Infirmary is ready and we can use it as long as we need," he returned the small smile she gave him before he ran back to knock at the large two sided door.

That the abbey actually was a nunnery, relieved Orihime in some way. Nuns always had given her the impression of being more dutiful and often more kind than the monks she had come to know. She she was eager to meet their Sister Medicus as they needed to start with Sir Ulquiorra's treatment - the sooner the better.

Two nun's, clad in the same gray habit and their heads covered with a white wimple and a gray rectangular veil, opened the door and let them in. Behind their convoy, the sister's closed the door with a massive bolt. By the sound of the bolt snapping shut, the immanent tension that had surrounded them vanished. Orihime took a deep breath as she gazed into the exhausted but happy faces of Kira and Hisagi, when the soldiers lifted the Fourth Knight out of the litter and placed him on a hand barrow. And then she thanked God that they really were safe now.

+o+o+

Inside the Infirmary, only one of the beds was occupied by an old nun spending the last days of her life here. Orihime had requested to place Sir Ulquiorra on the bed nearest to the fire place. Her belongings were put on a bed next to his.

While the men had settled down on the other side of the fire, Nelliel naturally had chosen to stay at Orihime's side. The men also could have used the guest house, as offered by a nun called Sister Mabel, but Orihime had stated she wished them to stay in the Infirmary as well. She knew that this would be the only other room besides the kitchen and the Warming-house in the whole nunnery hosting a fire place.

The last few days also had taken their toll on the men's health and they needed a warm surrounding and some treatment as well. Bram showed signs of a light fever and had been tucked in bed by Aziz. The older boy now sat next to his brother with one of the woolen blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He blinked, fighting the desire to sleep while he silently watched how Orihime observed Sir Ulquiorra's condition. Though he never inquired how his master was and if the knight would survive, this question clearly was written on his fearful face.

Kira, like Hisagi sat on a bed and both tried to hide a runny nose and the need to cough since they all had changed clothes and the men's wet and dirty dresses had taken away for cleaning.

Outside the wind had grown fierce, shaking the shutters. Orihime eagerly waited for the Sister Medicus to arrive so that they could start with Sir Ulquiorra's treatment. Finally an elderly woman entered. Aziz rose from the bed and bowed before the nun. He then introduced to Orihime as Sister Adela.

Under the other woman's watchful eyes, Orihime made a curtsey, "Mother Superior we are all glad for your overwhelming kindness you already have granted us, but I fear I have to request the help of your Sister Medicus. Lord Aizen´s honorable Fourth Knight, Sir Ulquiorra, is deadly sick and my own humble medical knowledge is not at all sufficient for a proper treatment."

Sister Adela gazed over to the unconscious knight before she turned her head back and dropped it. Orihime, noticed the flicker of anxiety in the nun's features, but it was gone as soon as the sister faced her again, clasping the large silver cross on a chain, hanging around her neck tightly with one hand, "I would have already sent for her, but God had decided to call Sister Ysolt to his side a few weeks ago," the Mother Superior paused and Orihime's stomach dropped. All treatment she had prepared and done in the past always had been under the guidance and supervision of Master Isshin.

"But you are welcome to make full use of the pharmacy and Sister Momo here can at least help you to find the things you require," the elderly nun stepped to the side, reveling a shy looking young woman. Her uncovered black hair pulled into a tight knot.

The Mother Superior shoved the tiny novice forward, "Unfortunately, she became Sister Ysolt´s apprentice only shortly before our dear sister went away."

Sister Momo curtsied low and with grace before Orihime, who managed to return an unsure smile. This girl would not be a big help. For the first time in her life she was on her own and for the first time she could not allow herself any failure.

In the door frame Sister Adela turned around again, "And Lady Orihime, I believe you will report that you have received all possible support from me. Just in case God will love your future husband's Fourth Knight so much that he also will call for him as well."

With a frown Orihime watched how the door closed behind the Mother Superior.

"What do you need Lady Orihime? " Sister Momo's low, melodious voice called for her attention and Orihime shifted, her mind engaged in what she would need for the treatment.

+o+o+

When the convents' church bell announced _Compline_ and Sister Momo left to join her sisters for the last prayer of the day, Orihime had finished cleaning Sir Ulquiorra's wound and placed a cabbage compress on his chest, with which she used to fight the infection as well as to free his lung from the phlegm that clung to the organ.

The young sister also had brought soup and made tea, with the herbs, Orihime had chosen. The soldiers as well as the boys had eaten and already were sleeping snuggled deeply into layers of blankets. As last one, Aziz also had given up his fight against his tiredness and had laid down in his own bed.

"Here, now it is your turn to eat and rest for a while," Nelliel handed a bowl with soup over to her. Orihime sat on a stool next to Sir Ulquiorra's bed. She took the bowl in her hands, feeling the warmth, and when the first warm liquid after three ice cold days and nights ran down her throat, it felt like heaven.

She and Nelliel watched and listened to the knight's unhealthy noisy breathing without speaking a word; Orihime still savoring her soup. For the moment his fever had lowered, but only time would tell if it would stay this way. During the treatment she had checked his pulse and body temperature multiple times and it was far away from constant. He had been unconscious most of the time, but the few moments he had been awake when she had cleaned the wound, she was sure he had recognized her, though his eyes had been clouded.

"How is he," Nelliel spoke low but her concern clearly audible in her voice.

"I am not sure. Even if I would say he is not really delirious, his mind is far away. More than I have seen it in other cases. Yet as soon as he is awake and I tell him to stay calm I am sure he understands me, and in another heartbeat he is gone again. It is frustrating." Orihime placed the bowl on the ground and buried her face in her hands, "I wished Master Isshin were here. He would understand and know better what to do," her composure began to slip, her shoulders starting to tremble as tears gathered in her eyes. "I know nothing."

Nelliel kneeled in front of Orihime, embracing her and letting the smaller woman silently cry into her shoulder. "You are doing really fine, you just need to sleep. I will take care of him for awhile," Nelliel stroked soothingly over the auburn locks. Slowly the sobbing ceased and after she had returned the embrace briefly, Orihime sat upright again, nodding and wiping the last tears from her eyes.

With a sigh she stood and walked over to her bed. Nelliel was right. She had done what she could and she now was simply worn out. Orihime covered herself in the woolen blanked while Nelliel drew the curtain between her and the Fourth Knight's bed to give her some more privacy.

Over listening to the sound of Sir Ulquiorra's breathing, her eyes felt shut and she dropped in a deep and dreamless sleep.

+o+o+

"Orihime! Wake up"

"My lady, please you have to wake up!"

"Lady Orihime, we need your help"

Orihime's eyes shot open. Voices calling for her mixed with furious growls, like from a wild animal, roughly pulled her out of sleep. She was on her feet in no time, drawing the curtain back.

Kira and Hisagi, together with Nelliel and even Aziz tried to hold the raging Fourth Knight down and on his bed. However, they struggled against his sudden insane strength. Baring his teeth and throwing his head maniacally from one side to the other, Sir Ulquiorra soon managed to free his arm from Nelliel's grip and pushed her back with another deep growl.

Without hesitation Orihime moved forward and caught her knight's face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. Their gazes locked and she stared calmly into two green pools of burning hellfire.

"Stop at once!" Orihime commanded him; her tone soft but firm.

Within the blink of an eye he stopped moving and became calm. His eyes locked on hers as if she was his lifeline. He continued breathing heavily, still making snarling sounds, but the madness his features had displayed before, were gone.

Orihime took her hands from Ulquiorra's face. Carefully, the soldiers and Aziz also removed their hands from the knight's arm and legs. She pulled the overturned stool up again and placed it again near the bed. Before Orihime sat down, she laid the blankets Nelliel had picked from the ground, over him. The cabbage compress also had fallen off and had to be replaced, but she did not want to leave him for the moment.

The men went to her bed again while she washed the sweat from Sir Ulquiorra's face. His eyes still clung to her and he followed every move she made. He even cleared a full mug of tea Orihime helped him to drink, without breaking eye contact.

After that his breathing became lower, and when she took his hand in hers, he finally closed his eyes. Orihime observed him for another moment before turning her head to Nelliel and whispered, "What by the Holy Virgin Mary happened?"

"I do not know. Suddenly he woke up and looked around. I told him you were sleeping but he seemed not to understand nor did not want to listen. The more I said the more he got restless and when he tried to get up Kira came to help me to hold him down. Then he became really mad," Nelliel answered, fixing the displaced linen veil, she used to wear to cover her unusual hair.

"This must be a result of the fever," Orihime mumbled placing a hand on Ulquiorra's forehead which felt not even as hot as it had once before, but no other explanation came to her mind. In the silence the church bell announced _Matins,_ and soon after the calming chants of the first prayer of the day filled the nunnery.

By _Lauds_ , the second praying office, Orihime had renewed his compress with the help of Sister Momo. This time she additionally soaked the cloth with marigold extract, to work against the wound's swelling.

Yet his fever rose before the bell announced _Prime,_ and Sister Momo left again to take part in the offices.

In the passing hours, he was burning up and Orihime forced as much tea and plain soup as possible into him, to keep the fluids in his body running. The whole time the liquids seemed to leave his body faster than Orihime could bring him to drink something. He always was drenched in sweat and it seemed impossible to change the sheets of his bed and his blankets often enough to keep them dry.

Besides that Orihime lost track of time. She became unaware of anything else but Sir Ulquiorra. She missed completely that after _Prime_ , Sister Marbel entered the Infirmary, took a close look at the man before she sat down on a chair in the far edge of the room, where she started to say rosaries for the Fourth Knight's sake.

Yet the others did not miss this. When Sister Mable returned from the office for _Sexta_ , took another close look at Sir Ulquiorra and shook her head before she too sat down, her rosary slowly gliding through her fingers. Aziz paled and Bram began to cry.

The older boy requested the younger one to clasp his hands and they joined in the sisters praying, speaking the words of the Twenty-third Psalm. Their words filled the air, and even though Orihime was oblivious of their doing, she quietly started to speak the words with them, "… Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me...," her voice trailed off, lost in the rippling fear inside her. She swallowed and pushed the feeling away.

After the chants for _Nones_ had faded, Orihime changed the wet compresses around her Knight's wrists and ankles; something she had done multiple times before. This was her last resource against the devouring high fever that was racing through his body and which seemed impossible to stop. When she removed the cloth on his forehead, Sir Ulquiorra opened his eyes but otherwise lay deadly still, just staring up at the ceiling. Orihime's heart froze in desperate fear and she searched for his pulse.

In this moment Sister Marbel returned and after she had gazed intensely at the Fourth Knight, said "Lady Orihime, I believe it would be the best if I call our Mother Superior, that she can come in time to give Sir Ulquiorra the Last Rite."

Orihime's head shot upwards and she wanted to state this to be unnecessary. But then she looked down again into the still, yet wide open and clouded eyes of her knight. He seemed so far away - too far way to look at her as he had always done before. Orihime closed her own eyes against the possibility that he truly never would come back this time. However, even if she was unsure about his belief in God, she did not want his soul to burn in Hell, and so she nodded.

In the heavy silence that followed after Sister Marbel had left, first Aziz, one arm around Bram's shivering shoulder quietly approached the bed. Kira and Hisagi soon followed. Nelliel just stayed at Orihime's side, a hand on her friend's shoulder, and nobody spoke.

Orihime held Ulquiorra's hand tightly in desperation and her vision shrunk until everything else but his face, and after that his eyes, was gone. He could not die. He had to stay alive. To stay with her, her heart cried. Not because she needed his protection. No, because she loved him.

"I will not allow thee to die. I command thee to live. Thou have to live because I love th from the bottom of my heart," she said unaware of speaking these words aloud; just keeping her gaze on him. For a moment nothing happened and all hope left Orihime, and her vision blurred. Then his eyes started to glow from the inside, and the emerald color ran out of his green orbs and streamed down his cheeks like tears.

Orihime blinked and stared, but the marks that she had noticed briefly while they were still at Kuchiki Castle, did not vanish this time. Though he had not moved at all, she felt the life coming back to him, and it made her heart swell, forcing a relieved smile on her face. Happily she looked up, but the others still gazed sad and solemnly down on him. Nobody noticing what just had happened

Confused she gazed down again. Though his eyes had stopped glowing, the green marks still were clearly visible for her to see, and he now was far from dying.

Sister Adela entered together with Sister Marbel and two other nuns. Orihime watched them, but their expressions did not change even after the nuns had taken a look into Sir Ulquiorra's face.

Unimpressed Sister Adela prepared for the ceremony and opened the bottle with the sacred oil. The other nuns started to recite the prayers for the Last Rite. The Mother Superior first crossed herself before she repeated it over the knight's head.

Unable to move or say a word, Orihime just watched how Sister Adela wet her finger with the oil and reached out to the Fourth Knight's forehead to draw the cross and bless him.

Yet before the Mother Superior touched Sir Ulquiorra, he came to life. His head yanked around and barring is teeth like during the night before, he stared directly into the elderly nun's astonished features. When an angry growl escaped from deep down inside of his throat, and he opened his eyes wide, the bottle with the sacred oil dropped from Sister Adela's hand and shattered into pieces.

All the nuns stumbled backwards, clasping the crosses around their necks and making prayers and drawing crosses against the evil, expelling the devil.

Then without any further explanation Sister Adela and the other nuns turned on their heels and left. Only Sister Momo stayed.

Anger welled up in Orihime and her eyes started to burn. How could they behave so miserably? She averted her gaze until she found Ulquiorra's dazed one. With the sweat on his brows and his flushed face, he looked so young and vulnerable that it was impossible for her to believe those nuns had not seen it. That they ignored how frightened their sudden appearance and actions must have been for him. How dare they? What did they think? Confused from the fever and just coming back from the edge of death, his mind had mistaken them as a horrible threat. Knowing nothing of his life, they had no right at all to blame him for this reaction and treat him like he was possessed by the devil.

Ulquiorra's gaze cleared and he faintly lifted a hand to brush away a tear that had found its way out of Orihime's eyes. "Why are you crying...," he breathed out.

"Joy …," she answered pressing his hand against her cheek.

On the other side of the bed Aziz had fallen to his knees, burying his face in the sheets next to the Fourth Knight's other hand, "Master," he sobbed, his whole body shaking violently , "I am glad, you have not left us..."

Orihime watched how Ulquiorra lowered his hand and placed it on the boy's head, "I promised to care for you, did I not," he said softly.

She noticed that Bram also was crying in Nelliel's arms, and Orihime was unsure what to make of this. The boys always showed Ulquiorra more respect and had been more faithful than she would have expected them to be - taking his rather cold demeanor into consideration - but this was going beyond that.

Yet as Ulquiorra returned his hand into hers, this thought slipped from her mind. Tired but happy she kissed each one of his pale fingers.

* * *

**Explanation:**

Monasteries in the Middle Ages were based on the rules set down by St. Benedict in the sixth century. The monks became known as Benedictines and took vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience to their leaders. They were required to perform manual labor and were forbidden to own property, leave the monastery, or become entangled in the concerns of society. Daily tasks were often carried out in silence. Monks and their female counterparts, nuns, who lived in convents, provided for the less-fortunate members of the community.

The Benedictine community was self-supporting; members did not leave its walls. The Rule gave instructions to care for travellers, the poor and the sick.

LITURGY OF THE HOURS: the times when Benedictines gather for recitation of the Psalms, singing of canticles and hymns, listening to readings from the scriptures or based on scripture, and prayers as a means of practicing the ancient Christian directive "to pray always" (I Thess. 5:17). St. Benedict set up eight times of prayer, known as "hours." The day hours are Matins, Prime, Terce. Sext, None, Vespers, and Compline. The night hour is Vigils.

Nuns stopped work immediately to observe these "offices." Compline, the final office, was observed at 6 p.m., after which nuns went to bed and then rose at 2 a.m. for Vigils.

Between prayers, the monks and nuns read or copied religious texts and music.

The color of the habits, the name for the clothes of the Medieval Nuns, varied according to their order. The earliest Benedictine Nuns wore wore clothing consisting of white or grey habits which were the colors of un-dyed wool. However as time went by black became the the prevailing color of their clothes.


	16. Lie Down in Darkness

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

He felt weak. Weaker than ever before in his life. He knew it, the moment he returned out of the darkness which had captured him. Not even on the day he had met Lord Aizen, had he been so pathetically weak.

Before that day, he had been in the woods, after he had run away from the abbey. For weeks he had lived there hidden, avoiding people, and had eaten what he could find. At first it had not been too hard, but then as it had become colder, the berries and nuts he had been scavenging for had become harder and harder to find. Consequently when even the little inhabitants that populated the soil and dead trunks had crept into lower hiding places and had become unreachable for him, the burning hunger had urged him to go into a small village, looking for food.

Stealing it had been out of the question. _We never take what does not belong to us_ , his mother had taught him, and even if she no longer was in this world he never would dishonor her memory and act against her rule.

Therefore he had offered a man, obviously a food merchant, help to clear a carriage loaded with apples, and had requested some of the fruit as payment. The man easily agreed and had let him carry the apples into the store room of his house. When there had only been three or four worm-eaten fruits left, the merchant said he could take them and vanish.

The anger about this injustice had burned even hotter in him than the hunger he still felt and so he had voiced it to the merchant; demanding proper payment for his work. The man had only laughed and shoved him to the ground.

He always had been smaller, thinner and looked much weaker than he actually was. Yet even if he had been stronger than he looked, there had been nothing he could have done that day. He still was only a boy, and possessed no weapon at all. The merchant, as a big, full grown male, would have crushed him with ease.

So, he had just sat there on the ground, digging his finger deeply into the dirt, glaring at the merchant, wishing his stare to be daggers, slicing this man into small pieces and feeding him to the worms.

At that very moment a dark shadow had fallen upon him, and when he had glanced up there had been a large man clad in shining white robes, sitting on a huge strong horse looking down on him with an unfazed smile. Yet the most impressive thing had been that at the sight of this man the merchant had immediately fallen to his knees in utter fear.

This man, Lord Aizen had said that he had a proposal for him. He could either pick as many apples as he wanted and leave or he could consider taking a request. If he could manage to fulfill what the lord asked of him flawlessly, he could become a page at the lord´s court. He had agreed to take the request without asking about the details. This inquiry had turned out to be a test for his strength and willpower, which he had managed to fulfill to Lord Aizen´s utter satisfaction, so much so that he had even been granted the honor of becoming the lord´s page.

That day had changed his life. Over the years in Lord Aizen´s service, he had learned the meaning of true power and what a man was able to achieve with that, despite where he came from or what he looked like.

Today Ulquiorra tried to open his eyes, but his lids were so heavy and resistant to his will that he decided to wait a little longer until he had gained back more control over his body. Something had been wrapped tightly around his chest and made it hard for him to breathe. All his limbs felt so stiff and ached much more than even after a long and rough day on the battlefield.

The sound of a bell broke the silence and reminded him where he was. Those were the chimes for _Vigils_ as he promptly recognized. With great effort he finally opened his eyes. The warm light of a fire near his bed illuminated the room and dyed it in a soft orange light.

The more he regained his senses the more he became aware of how thirsty he was, and how dry and thick his throat felt. Slowly he shifted his head to the other side.

"Sssh, I am right here."

His hand was taken and someone brushed tenderly over his head and the side of his face. The touch created a deep calm within him. Ulquiorra blinked to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was the beautiful face of his Lady Orihime, giving him a lovingly smile. The kind of smile he had not seen in ages. The calm spread forth and engulfed him completely.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes trained on him, filled with such warmth, and something that was far beyond his understanding. Yet he knew he had seen this expression somewhere before. Not quite the same, but holding this same unbreakable quality.

Ulquiorra gave a faint nod. For a short moment she turned away and returned with a mug in hand. With professional care his head was lifted and the mug placed at his lips. The only thing he needed to do was to swallow, yet that even this simple task was hard enough.

He should have been dead. He was weak and useless. Right now he seriously doubted he ever would be able to restore his strength. Nothing of it seemed left. He tried to reach out for this place inside of him, his secret source of power which never seemed to dry out before. Occasionally the flow had become faint, but yet it had never failed him before. Now there only was void.

After he had cleared the mug, sweat has gathered on his forehead and one salty drop ran in his eye, forcing him to blink again. Ulquiorra tried to lift his arm to brush the sweat away. His limb though felt like it was being held down by some invisible force. It took all his willpower to get it out from under the blanket, yet he was far away from touching his face, when an uncontrollable series of coughs shook him badly.

His lady immediately was back, dabbing over his forehead with a cold cloth. While he fought for breath and against the coughs. She hurried over to a table from which she returned with a flat bowl only a few heartbeats later. Around them he could hear people moving and in the distance the whispering voice of Aziz appeared.

"Please, open up. This will help to ease the coughs and calm them," Lady Orihime said, supporting his head again while she carefully held the bowl at his mouth.

Ulquiorra forced the liquid down his throat. This was pathetic; he was nothing more than a shameful wreck. Embarrassed he turned his head away from her. He had been injured before, needing to stay a few days in bed, but even then it had been only for a short time, and he had never needed to rely on the help of others to such extent.

Whenever he had seen those other bedridden men after battle, he had sworn, he never would end like this. They were lucky when they had a servant, a woman or daughter, who took care of them. If they had no such luck, they most likely died in their own filth shortly after the treatment of a healer or physician. That was why Ulquiorra always had made sure to return to his own chamber as soon as possible and not stay in this cursed place Sir Szayel called his hospital.

Very few times he had to draw on Aziz and Bram for minor support but his body always had healed fast and without complication.

However, his current condition was simply unacceptable. He never wanted to become a burden for anyone because of such a weakness. Moreover because of him, they had not yet continued the journey towards Las Noches.

Thinking about this, made him realize that he completely had lost track of time. Usually he could estimate with ease how many hours had passed - even if he had lost conciseness for some time. Yet now he had not the slightest idea about how many days they already were here in this abbey. Vaguely he remembered, Lady Orihime crying and he remembered somehow being the cause for it. Beyond that, he remembered nothing. There only was darkness.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat and in the next heartbeat Lady Orihime had taken his hand again and caressed it with her thumb. Like everything else his tongue was heavy and thick. His voice more a croak when he asked, "How many days have we been here?"

"Four. Tomorrow will be the fifth," she answered softly.

He closed his eyes. Time was running out. Depending on the weather´s condition, the way from the abbey to Las Noches would take at least ten to fourteen days, depending on how many days they would consider to rest. It also was getting colder and the days grew shorter as well. Each additional day they spent here would make their journey more demanding if they want to arrive before Midwinter.

"You have to leave by tomorrow," Ulquiorra stated, his face still turned away from her.

Lady Orihime´s hands stopped stroking his, "I beg your pardon Sir but you nearly died two days ago and I will not leave you alone. This nunnery had lost their Sister Medicus some weeks ago and now nobody here is able to care for your wellbeing in a proper way. "

Her voice was different. She had spoken to him firmly before but like in the way she looked at him, there now was a hidden quality. Slowly, Ulquiorra shifted his head back and faced her. For a long moment, they only studied the other in silence. She sitting straight upright, hands one above the other in her lap and he flat on his back barley able to lift a single finger.

Something else had changed as well. Ulquiorra had considered her beautiful before. Her extraordinary auburn hair; which sometimes he itched to touch and to run his fingers through. Her astonishing gray eyes which never looked at him in a way any different than she used to gaze at other people. He could have lost himself each time their gazes had locked. While he had enjoyed her touch before more than he should have had, he now yearned for the feeling of her soft bare skin on his.

However, he neither had the right to wish for such things nor had he the right to keep her at his side for his own sake. She belonged to his lord and he only was Lord Aizen´s herald and not more than Lady Orihime´s guardian. If he could not fulfill this duty anymore, someone else had to take his place.

So, Ulquiorra finalized his decision, ignoring the sharp pain pressing his chest together; crushing him so utterly hard that he could not draw in any more air. "You leave by tomorrow. Otherwise you may not arrive at Las Noches before Midwinter. I will request Hisagi to take my place for the rest of the way," he breathed out with the last bit of air left, and before he nearly choked on multiple merciless coughs he could no longer suppress.

Ulquiorra fought for control over his body but the coughing did not want to stop and he could not breathe either. His vision blurred again. Around him people started talking, but the only voice he could understand to some degree was those of his Lady Orihime, "Bram, bring me some fresh cloth … Aziz more from the onion syrup out of the bowl on the table … No, Nelliel he has not gone wild again - just being unreasonable."

Gentle hands rolled him over to his side and held his shaking body in place until the coughing faded. All the time her hand was on the side of his face while she encouraged him to breathe in low and slowly. Finally his body calmed down and his vision cleared again.

"I have to renew the cabbage compress and I need more bandages, his wound has opened again. I do not understand this. It had started to heal so nicely over the past two days. Why, by the Holy Virgin Mary, must he be this stubborn?" Now her voice sounded tired and frustrated but the way she washed and cooled his heated face was full of tender fondness. Her hands so soft and cool, and to Ulquiorra´s surprise there was nothing humiliating in the way his lady treated him.

Each touch made him feel more at ease, quieted his trembling body and filled his mind with tranquility.

"Sleep now. I will watch over you and we will discuss this issue at length tomorrow," his lady said softly.

She had sat down next to him again and took his hand in hers. Looking into her firm yet smiling angelic face, Ulquiorra could do nothing else but follow this command.

+o+o+

Orihime gazed through one of the small stained glass windows in the Infirmary and listened to the sound of the chants for _Sext._ Outside big snowflakes slowly fell down like they had done since the morning.

Ulquiorra thankfully still was sleeping. After the bad coughing attack in the night before had passed and he had fallen asleep, Nelliel and Aziz had needed to pull her bed directly next to his. As soon as he had gone to sleep his hand suddenly had embraced hers so tightly that she had not been able to get hers out of his hold without fearing to wake him again.

So they had slept deeply side by side until the bell for _Prime_ had woken her. During the night his grip loosened and she finally could free her hand. After she had washed herself and changed into a habit which was much warmer than the dresses she possessed, Orihime had taken Aziz aside and had asked him if he was able to write a letter for her. As expected the boy could write and immediately hurried to find Sister Marble to beg for vellum and a quill.

Now he was on the way to a tavern about one hour's ride away from the nunnery, where the Mother Superior had said he most likely could find some trustworthy merchant or some other man willing to bring her letter to Las Noches.

After giving it some thought, Orihime had decided to advise Aziz to give the brooch Sir Starrk had handed over to her as betrothal gift from Lord Aizen to the messenger as well. Together with the display of Sir Ulquiorra´s brooch everybody would know about the seriousness of this assignment.

Also Lord Aizen would recognize the betrothal brooch and know that the letter in fact was from her.

Behind her Sir Ulquiorra woke up coughing. Nelliel, fiddled at the cloth of her habit as she stood and moved away so that Orihime could take the stool again. The maiden kept complaining about the tightness of the habit especially the hem since she had started to wear it.

Orihime sat down and checked her knight´s pulse and his temperature while he was not fully awake. She had feared this moment when he truly would wake up, well knowing he would continue to try to make her see his point and command her to leave him behind - something she never would do.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and she took in a deep breath, hardening herself to stand her ground against his stubbornness. This time she refrained from taking his hand, even if she wished to do so.

Shakily he lifted one arm to brush over his eyes. Orihime´s own hand resting in her lap twitched, yet she constrained herself from reaching for the wet cloth to ease his discomfort.

"Good day, Sir Ulquiorra," she addressed him formally to get his attention.

He turned his head towards her, but his movements were slow and lacking any power. " _My Lady Orihime,"_ he acknowledged her. Even with his hoarse voice she recognized his special tone he only used for her, but this time she did not smile.

The Infirmary´s door was thrown open and Aziz hurried in, Sister Momo following directly behind him carrying a pot with fresh soup. The boy still wore a thick woolen coat, and the melting snow dropped to the ground when he pushed his hood back and kneeled down in front of her, "Lady Orihime, the letter is on the way. I found a merchant who directly will travel to Las Noches and was known to be faithful."

"Thank you very much Aziz. You will be hungry, take some soup. This will warm you up as well," she gestured over to Sister Momo who had placed the soup over the fire to keep it heated.

He rose and bowed before Sir Ulquiorra. The knight´s eyes narrowed, watching his squire taking off the coat. Before he could ask the obvious question, Orihime explained, "I have sent a letter to Lord Aizen informing him and apologizing that we will not be able to arrive before Midwinter."

Ulquiorra rolled his head over, so that he could stare at Aziz, "Who wrote the letter for Lady Orihime?"

The boy stayed froze in place, and after a moment Sister Momo took the coat from his hand to hang it next to the fire for drying.

"Aziz was so kind to help me," Orihime also faced the boy with an assuring smile.

Her knight ignored her and continued addressing his squire, "You know our lord´s order very well, as well as my order, and yet you have acted against both. It seems I was not able to teach you anything."

Aziz's face lost all its color, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. In the next heartbeat he blushed from embarrassment and averted his gaze. Anger welled up in Orihime, yet before she was able to say something, Bram escaped from his bed and out of Nelliel´s arms.

Aziz's smaller brother had to lift the habit he wore to make sure not to trap on the much too large cloth while walking. The too long sleeves falling in thick folds, hiding his hands, that held up the habit as he made his way towards his master´s bed. Still he paced so hastily, that he stumbled more over his own feet than anything else.

Bram fell to the ground a pace before he reached Sir Ulquiorra´s bedside and bridged the rest of the distance crawling forward on his knees. When he arrived at the bed, the smaller boy grabbed the knight´s hand without granted permission, "But master, we did not want you to die," he sobbed; the tears he had held back all the past days, rolling down his cheeks, "We did not want to die either...," he added so quietly, only the Fourth Knight, Aziz and Orihime could hear his words.

Aziz regained his composure, walked over and settled down on both knees next to his brother. Then he took Bram´s hands away from Sir Ulquiorra´s, "Please master, forgive my brother his boldness. He is not well, which caused him to forget himself. And please forgive me as well. I will immediately go after the merchant and return the letter," Aziz bowed his head low and Bram followed suit, still sobbing.

The rest of the room grew deadly silent. The Fourth Knight also said nothing, sweat droplets gathering on his forehead and running down the side of his pale, yet heated face.

Orihime had enough and rose to her feet, "Could you all please leave us alone for some time, I need to speak with Sir Ulquiorra in private."

"Come I will show you to the Warming-House," Sister Momo offered, quieting the whispered discussion between Nelliel and the two soldiers were having. Silence returned to the room and only the low shuffling of feet and cloth filled the air, until they all had put on their cloaks and closed the door behind them.

Orihime stepped to the end of Sir Ulquiorra´s bed and looked down on him without a smile, her posture straight and firm. She waited until she was sure to have her knight´s full attention. Then she said, "Sir Ulquiorra, I understand that you have to protect your pride and keep your honor abiding by the order your lord and master has given to you. However, you have to understand as well, that it was my wish and my order Aziz and the other´s followed. Without doubt, and if I will not die because of your stubbornness, I will be Lord Aizen´s wife in the near future, and by that the first lady of the court you are bond to serve. Therefore I am very well in the position to override your orders in case you are not in the condition or willing to make a suitable decision for your own well-being, as well as for the well-being of the ones under your command."

Orihime paused with her hands placed one above the other in front of her. Both pressed tightly against her stomach to make sure Sir Ulquiorra would not be able to see how much they trembled. She did not want to speak with him in such a manner. Her heart ached and she wished for nothing more but to comfort him. The way he used to behave in the last days, holding on her so tightly and the way he spoke now, insisting she should leave him, stood in absolute contrast to each other. Like his heart reigned over is body while his mind ordered him to give her away. He had done this before but never with such utter foolishness and never damaging himself.

This had to stop. She gathered her courage once more to continue her speech, "Moreover, have you not received the order to be my loyal knight from the day we first met on forth? What will I do without you? I trust no one else to protect me in the way you can. Had Lord Aizen not ordered you to keep any harm away from my body and soul? Not having you at my side will make my soul suffer and will hurt me much more than anything else. Therefor I order...," she paused again to take in another deep breath, "No, I beg you; do not send me away. Let me stay at your side and treat your until you have recovered and restored your strength and we can complete this journey together side by side - as it was meant from the beginning."

Orihime exhaled and observed the pale man. Her heart beat anxiously in her chest. She was not even sure if the conclusion she had drawn about her status and having the right to give him orders were correct, but she had no better idea as to how to get through to him. If she could not do it with only her love then it had to be with force.

From one moment to the other the color on his cheeks deepened while his hands grabbed the sheets tightly. Orihime held her breath and his gaze. If she would waver now, he would win and insist on Aziz going out to get the letter back, and afterwards he would send her away. She did not want to think about what would happen to him after that.

Ulquiorra crushed the sheets between his fingers. Even if is lady only stood at the end of his bed, this was too far away. He wished her to be back at his side. Her speech had shattered and shaken him internally, much worse than the coughs he had experienced during the last night.

Her gaze resting upon him was strong; firm. Her first words held merit and had hit him hard. She was his lady after all and her wish should matter the most to him. More than everything else, besides his lord´s order. Nonetheless, she was right, he also was ordered to bring her to Las Noches in perfect condition and if this meant he had to stay at her side then he was more than willing to fulfill her this wish.

Ulquiorra cleared his dry throat and lifted his head as high as he could manage to meet her gaze properly, " _My Lady_ , I obey thee," he said, and as soon as he had said those words her face lit up. Her smile, brighter than the sun, lightened the room and his heart. The darkness inside him lifted and Ulquiorra felt a warm sensation spread through his body and soul.

Tired but satisfied, his head sank back on the straw filled cushion. In less than a heartbeat she was at his side again, washing the sweat from his face before taking his hand in hers, "I am glad you changed your mind."

A knock at the door appeared and Sister Momo, peeked into the Infirmary, "Lady Orihime, can we come back in? The Warming-House is overcrowded, as it usually is shortly before the next offices, and I fear the soup might burn as well," the young novice asked with a shy smile.

Orihime nodded and returned a warm smile of her own before she waved her hand in an inviting gesture.

Sister Momo opened the door wider and the rest of their group came in. Their whispered conversation died as soon as they had entered. Each one only shot a short glance at the auburn haired lady and her pale knight. After the coats were taken off and stored, they stood in silence. The knight´s squires with bowed heads while the others also avoiding to look over to the bed.

Orihime pressed his pale hand, and when Sir Ulquiorra turned his head towards her, gave him a meaningful look.

The Fourth Knight faced the group, "Aziz, Bram come," he addressed his squires. The boys walked over to the other side of his bed and kneeled down again, keeping their gaze averted the whole time.

Normally Sir Ulquiorra refrained from using such gesture of respect yet this time he offered his hand, "My judgment concerning this matter was incorrect thus you did nothing wrong."

Two heads were raised in disbelief and Aziz needed another moment before he took his master´s hand and kissed it. Bram followed after him.

"Now we should eat. We all need to restore our strength, so that we can continue our journey as soon as possible – together," Orihime said. An audible sigh of relief filled the room and everyone started talking again. Nelliel helped Sister Momo to fill some bowls with soup, which she handed over to Kira and Hisagi, who had placed two stools a pace a way from Sir Ulquiorra´s bed in front of the fire.

The nunnery´s bell called Sister Momo to the office for _None._ The young novice excused herself and left. Nelliel settled down on Orihime´s bed between Aziz and Bram, all three holding a bowl in hand.

From outside the sound of the praying chants started to fill the room with an appeasing atmosphere.

Orihime placed her bowl in her lap and folded her hands, "Please let us thank God for his mercy and that we are able to sit here all together able to share this meal."

The others followed her example and said the prayer with Orihime. Even Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment to listen closely to her beautiful voice.

* * *

**Explanation:**

**Kiss:** Throughout the Middle Ages, kisses served as a demonstration of one's social standing. A king's subjects would kiss his ring and robe, his hands, or even the ground before him. Similarly, people pressed their lips to the pope's ring and slipper. The kiss also served as a sign of trust between feudal lords and vassals. Knights kissed at jousting tournaments and would receive one from the person they protected as thanks for a year of service. During this period, many men did not know how to read and write, so a kiss was used as a legal way to seal contracts. They drew an "X" on the line and kissed it to make it legal, which has carried over into the way we now write "X" to symbolize a kiss today.

 **Onions:** By the Middle Ages, the three main vegetables of European cuisine were beans, cabbage, and onions. In addition to serving as a food for both the poor and the wealthy, onions were prescribed to alleviate headaches, snakebites, and hair loss. They were also used as rent payments and wedding gifts.

Health benefits of Onion include substantial relief from number of diseases such as common cold, asthma, bacterial infections, respiratory problems, angina, and cough. Onions are also known to repel blood thirsty insects. In other words, you may say that onions are godsend gifts. Onions are known to possess curative value from ancient time. Even the World Health Organization confirms that onions are best for people with less appetite and those suffering from atherosclerosis.

 **Quill:** The writing instrument that dominated for the longest period in history (over one-thousand years) was the quill pen. Introduced around 700 A.D., the quill is a pen made from a bird feather. The strongest quills were those taken from living birds in the spring from the five outer left wing feathers. The left wing was favored because the feathers curved outward and away when used by a right-handed writer. Goose feathers were most common; swan feathers were of a premium grade being scarcer and more expensive. For making fine lines, crow feathers were the best, and then came the feathers of the eagle, owl, hawk and turkey. Quill pens lasted for only a week before it was necessary to replace them.


	17. A Question of Trust

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

 

Grimmjow took the rabbit out of the trap and looked up. His eyes trailed along the path in the distance leading to Las Noches. The cold wind bit into his skin and the snowflakes dancing around in the air limited his sight. Yet he easily spotted the small trek of one man and three loaded horses fighting their way towards the castle.

He frowned. Seeing a traveler at this time was unusual, especially a merchant and especially a merchant in such a hurry.

"DiRoy take the animal and check the other traps alone. I will pay Lord Aizen a visit."

The former Sixth Knight pulled his hood up and walked back to the mill to get his horse.

+o+o+

Grimmjow entered the Keep of Las Noches and found it rather crowded. All knights of rank had gathered. Also the priest, who had escorted the traveler, was still present. God's lanky representative on earth introduced the man, with a rather pompous air, to Lord Aizen.

"Finally - A message from the Fourth Knight," Sir Starrk, who silently had approached Grimmjow from behind, whispered.

"The golden boy seems to have failed his beloved master this time. Good to know that he is no better than the rest of us. I already came to believe he is not human at all," Grimmjow sarcastically returned and smirked, his voice as low as Starrk's.

The First Knight stayed silent, and like Grimmjow, resumed his attention back to the merchant. The man showed an item and a roll of vellum to the ruler of Las Noches. Lord Aizen though refused to take it, keeping his hands folded behind his back.

Confused the merchant tried again, "But the boy said your lordship would recognize the brooch and that I would get a reward for delivering this message as fast as possible."

Lord Aizen still did not move. Instead the Second Knight finally took the roll and opened it. The sounds in the Keep died while the old man's eyes scanned the writing. After reading, he said, "An apology from your future wife, Dame Orihime, Adopted daughter of Master Isshin, Physician of the Kuchiki Castle. "

Lord Aizen only lifted an eyebrow, "Continue."

Sir Baraggan bowed his head, "Sir Ulquiorra received a severe injury while he valiantly defended her and her entourage against a group of ignoble thugs. Because Sir Ulquiorra became incapable, Dame Orihime took the lead and decided to take shelter in an abbey where your honorable Fourth Knight would have a chance to recover from his injury. She apologizes deeply and excuses that because of this unexpected incident, and the bad weather, they will not be able to arrive before Midwinter as requested."

Lord Aizen stretched out a hand towards the merchant. After he had taken a closer look at the brooch, he handed it over to Sir Baraggan. "Do you recognize the handwriting? I assume it was not composed by this woman."

"Ulquiorra's older squire Aziz wrote it," the Second Knight confirmed. The old man had been the boys' teacher, and recognized the script from their many writing lessons spent in his company.

"Very well, so I will exercise patience and draw back on other choices for my pleasure in the meantime," the lord said and gestured for some wine. No anger was visible on his face, but no smile either. Those who served the Lord of Las Noches for many years now, were aware that he was not at all pleased by the news.

Seeing this as a chance to outsmart the Fourth Knight, Sir Aaroniero stepped up, "My lord, if you wish I will go and get this woman to you as fast as possible, now that the Fourth is incapable of performing his task," he said and bowed.

However, Lord Aizen waved him off, "It seems fate truly is against me in this matter. If even Ulquiorra has to rely on a simple woman and his squire, it would be foolish to push my battered luck further and endanger his life, and the life of this female, before I have a chance to try her out."

Gritting his teeth the Ninth Knight bowed once more and stepped back. The conversations started again and everyone turned their attention back to their own business. Meekly the priest placed a foot ahead before he withdrew, only to make another halfhearted attempt to speak.

Lord Aizen took a sip from his goblet. Looking into the vessel he then addressed the squirming priest, "Father, if you have something to say please do so."

The priest gulped, approached the lord a pace further before he blurted out, "This is not fate your lordship this is vox dei," in a hurry, he crossed himself, "As I already have pointed out to your lordship: A marriage shortly before Christmas, at the beginning of the Holy Season is anything else but appropriate. Moreover on a day which is known to be a high pagan feast. Your father, who had put a lot of effort into turning this country into a devout one to save peoples souls from burning in Hell, would be ashamed for your disrespectful behavior towards the holy church."

The recent ruler of the Hueco Mundo looked up. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on the priest. The man froze. "I apologize my lord...," his words died under Lord Aizen's piercing gaze.

"Father, with all due respect you should not try to understand nor judge mine or my father's actions. Especially not my father's, whom you never have met. Could someone be so kind and take this man back to his realm," he calmly said.

The priest embraced the cross around his neck tightly, while Sir Aaroniero approached him and placed his hands at the man's shoulders, shoving him backwards into the direction of Sir Nnoitra.

Suddenly the priest arched forward, his eyes wide with fear and utter surprise.

"It was my pleasure to fulfill your wish," the Fifth Knight said grinning. Then he pulled his bloodstained sword out of the priest's back.

"Nnoitra, I appreciate your loyalty even if you exaggerate a little once again." The priest already forgotten, Lord Aizen leisurely scanned the room until his gaze stayed on the maidservants preparing the table for the dinner.

Sir Tier, who had followed her master's gaze came closer and said with a seductive voice, "My lord, it would be my pleasure to spend the evening in your company.

Starrk watched how Tier leaned against Lord Aizen, her body melting against the lord's while she whispered some more words in his ear. Feeling a wave of sorrow, the First Knight allowed himself to let out a sigh.

"Now that the priest is dead, there is no one around who would even attempt to cut Lord Aizen down to size and question the man's insatiable desires," Grimmjow whispered before he vanished into the shadows.

Silently Starrk agreed with the former Sixth Knight. His gaze still on Tier as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. This auburn haired girl was not at all as strong as the Third Knight. She was just a good, innocent woman who surely would not know how to use her female attributes for manipulating her future husband. The Prophesy would do nothing better than keep her alive. Lord Aizen would force her into his bed as soon as she arrived. In case she received a child and would show any sign of illness, Starrk was sure, Aizen would lose his interest and lock her away somewhere in this castle without marrying her. Not only would she lose her life in the end but before that, her honor and reputation.

She had nobody of rank or status in reach that could step up for her and endanger Lord Aizen's own still unharmed reputation before the King or the Pope, now that the castle's priest was dead.

He thought back to how Szayel had talked disparagingly about the Fourth Knight after he had returned from the Kuchiki Castle, going on about how the proud and rigid man had fallen to his knees before the girl and declared to be her loyal knight from that day on forth. However, Starrk doubted Ulquiorra being a man of his word after he would have handed the girl over to his master. Among the ranked ten knights Ulquiorra was known to be the most obedient and faithful of all.

Therefore the Fourth surely was not someone Dame Orihime could rely on. Starrk wished he could do something to make Aizen keep his hands off her, at least until she, as promised, had become his wife.

Yet his hands were tied. His stomach turned into a tight knot thinking of the last time he had criticized Aizen aloud. The lord had showed no reaction that day, but months later, at the yearly tournament, the only time Starrk was allowed to see his little sister, Aizen had summoned him. With hopeful anticipation he immediately had entered the lord's privy chamber to collect his sister, but this time she had not been there. Instead the Eight Knight had been present and had handed a little box over to him. When he had opened it one of her blue eyes had looked back at him.

Szayel had cut the eye out as a warning for him to keep his thoughts to himself. That year he had not been allowed to speak with Lilynette, and only had seen her from afar. Still every look at her had hurt so much. She had been such a beautiful girl with long blond hair like spun gold and two big blue eyes, clear as the cloudless sky on a sunny day. Now her hair was cut short and one eye gone forever.

Starrk closed his eyes and chased the painful memory away. Even if his hands were tied he still could spark the right idea into someone else's mind. He started to walk over to Sir Baraggan. The old man had served under Aizen's father and kept the rank of the Second Knight only because of this. Even if Sir Baraggan had no direct influence over the lord's actions or decisions, he still could take more liberties than anybody else; and the old man belonged to those who attended Mass and held the tradition of knighthood and chivalry dear. He also was well known at the Pope's court since the time Aizen's father had put more effort into the Christianization of his country then to enlarge it. If the old man would make a request to the Pope, it undoubtedly would be granted.

The First Knight came to stand next to Sir Baraggan, who watched how his squires heaved the dead priest on a wheelbarrow. Starrk placed a hand on the old knights shoulder, "What an unlucky incident, and it truly is worrisome to be left without proper guidance now that the Holy Season almost is here. I also fear for the soul of our dear lord who's footing seems to have left the right path."

+o+o+

"Open up."

Pale fingers gently wrapped around the hand holding the spoon. " _My Lady,_ I am well capable of doing this on my own."

Her gray eyes looked at him, filled with warmth and this much deeper feeling he still could not put a name to, but the spoon was not released.

"Very well then," Sir Ulquiorra obediently opened his mouth and let his auburn haired lady spoon feed him with the strong smelling onion syrup. He had to swallow two more spoonfuls before she was satisfied and took the bowl and the spoon away.

When she returned, Lady Orihime sat down again on the side of his bed which had become her usual spot, since he had recovered enough to sit upright. Also as usual he welcomed her hands in his. He had gotten so accustomed to her touch that he had stopped thinking about this action some time ago. Her hands had been nearly on every part of his body by now, especially in the days where he had been weak. This still embarrassed him. Though everybody else also had tried the best in treating and taking his condition as normal as possible. However, he only had stayed relaxed under the tender care of her hands.

"I cannot afford to spill any single drop of the syrup. You know how hard it is to get more onions from Sister Adela. She still complains we are eating her out of house and home. I tried to reason that only a proper amount of food will restore our health and strength as soon as possible. But of course she did not listen and recited the rules of Saint Benedict once again," Lady Orihime smiled, this time teasingly.

Though she had spoken her words lightly, they could not conceal the truth. To feed seven more people over a longer period put unquestioningly a hardship on the nunnery´s food supplies. Aware of this matter Ulquiorra had suggested Kira and Hisagi, together with his squires, should offer to hunt and place some traps in the wood´s that belonged to the convent as soon as they had been well enough themselves.

At first the Mother Superior had declined the Fourth Knight´s proposal, but after Orihime had mentioned in casually to Sister Marble that it originally had been her idea, it took not very long before Sister Adela had changed her mind. Now the men went hunting and collecting wood on a regular basis. Still this did not solve the problem of the shortness of vegetables and flour.

"Could you give me my bag, please," Sir Ulquiorra released her hands. Orihime stood and reached to the rack at the wall between their beds. She handed it over to him and walked away to look out of a window. He followed her with his eyes. Even in the raw habit he admired the outline of her figure. The perfectness of her curves but moreover her posture. She stood straight her head high and there always was at least a small smile on her face. She truly had changed, grown on the inside and finally showed the strength, he was sure she possessed from the first moment he had met her.

Ulquiorra opened the bag and absently searched while he continued observing his lady. Before he found the small bundle with the coins, his fingers touched the piece of vellum where he had counted the days until her bleeding had appeared. The moment he touched this piece his heart skipped a beat and he sucked for air when this certain memory forcefully hit him.

Hearing Ulquiorra coughing, Orihime turned around. His wound healed wonderfully, much better than she had first believed it would, considering the severity of the infection. As it was now, he only needed a light bandage. Though his coughing also abated, she knew that it still was a question of time before he fully would have recovered. Yet there also was no guarantee he truly ever would. Some people´s health never could be restored once their lungs had been damaged. She had not told him so far because he was young and strong and she also denied thinking about this possibility and gave everything to avert this fate.

In every one of her prayers she included him and begged the Holy Virgin Mary not to place this as another burden on his shoulders. As it concerned his treatment, she wanted the Infirmary to be well heated all the time, which Sister Adela considered an unnecessary extravagance, just as she considered the amount and quality of food Orihime requested for him and their group. Therefore Orihime was glad that the men could stock up the nunnery´s wood storage and enhance their meals with some meat.

After he had caught his breath and found the item he looked for, he faced her, " _My Lady_ , would you please hand this over to the Mother Superior as a donation. Mention that you are giving it to her in the name of your future husband."

Orihime approached him and hesitantly took the large gold coin from his hand. Even if she had threatened him with being the head of their group as long as he was incapable, she did not want to contest him this right at all. Also she disliked most of the nuns' behavior towards Sir Ulquiorra, especially the Mother Superior´s, and she wished nothing more than Sister Adela to be aware of the knight´s kindness. She sat down again, taking his hand holding the coin in hers. Slowly she caressed his pale skin looking down in remorse.

"You know she will not take it from my hands," he said softly, placing the coin on her palm and closed it with his hand.

Orihime nodded and switched the coin into her other hand. A little smile tugged at her lips and she looked up again, her eyes taking in every part of his face.

There still was this unsolved mystery. First his health had been of more importance than to bring up her discovery. Then she had gotten so used to his changed appearance that most of the time she did not give it a second thought. Moreover it was strange and unbelievable enough that she had decided to ask him only in private.

Orihime lifted her hand and slowly reached out to touch his cheek. Right now seemed the right moment to voice her question. One of the rare ones with no one else around. The others still were outside in the woods. Today Nelliel had gone with them as well, to enjoy the bright blue sky and the freshly fallen snow.

Ulquiorra held his breath, seeing his lady´s finger approaching his face. As usual his heart sped up in expectation of the sensation her touch would cause him. Her lips were parted slightly and she seemed nervous. However, he wondered more about the sudden look of awe on her features.

Her hand stopped before she reached him, "Sir, there is something I wanted to ask you...," she began and paused, her finger moving forward until the tip touched his skin below his right eye. Then it moved down along the cursed line nobody could see - the mark that only had been visible to his parents and himself.

The pause stretched on. He could clearly see that she was searching for words.

In the last night before his mother had been taken to the stake, she had traced the lines on his face in a similar way, explaining to him that one day there would be a woman who would see beyond his outward appearance, who would bond with his heart and soul, and as soon as she would have confessed her pure and true love to him, she also would be able to see the lines.

These words had sounded wonderful, had filled him with hope and helped him to conquer the pain of watching her cruel death in the flames and the loneliness afterwards. Yet over the years Ulquiorra had come to the conclusion that his mother had spoken these words only to make sure he would not despair. The world soon taught him, that such a person did not exist for him; that this only was an unobtainable illusion.

Lady Orihime truly was a unique woman, kind and overflowing with love, which sooner or later infected everyone around her. Even he was suffering from this infection much more than from his illness. Strangely, he did not mind being infected at all, but he was no fool to believe she truly could resemble the woman his mother had spoken of.

Whatever she felt for him, Ulquiorra believed, only was caused by her innocence and the given circumstances. As her guard he had given her safety, and like he had been ordered she had become accustomed to his touch and to his presence. Through the strength she had discovered over time and which had become visible in her reprimanding speech, it was clear that she fully was aware of who she was and what she would become in the end:

The wife of his lord.

Nelliel´s laughing sounded from outside into the Infirmary, interrupting his thoughts and Lady Orihime´s attempt to speak. Abruptly rising to her feet, she pressed her hand cradling the gold coin against her chest.

With sparkling eyes and red cheeks the maiden came in. Laughing and chatting animatedly with a flustered looking Hisagi who held the door open for her.

"Orihime you need to take a walk outside, it is such a beautiful day. We also should see if we can find some suitable clothes for our dear knight. Sunlight has healing powers too, right? And I never have seen so much snow in my life and Sister Momo says there most likely is more to come." Nelliel gestured wildly for everyone to come in and shoved Hisagi with her body to the side and opened the door as wide as possible, so that Ulquiorra from his bed, could caught a glimpse of the clear blue sky.

"Nelliel you are absolutely right," Orihime beamed at the maiden, "I just was on my way to see Sister Adela and emphasize our gratitude for her hospitality." When she held up the golden coin, her smile grew in a content one, "This should more than silence the Mother Superior´s concerns and I will make sure that she respects the needs of _everyone_ in our group without further complaints." That said Orihime took her coat and left.

"It´s seems sir, you have woken the lioness in your lovely lady´s heart," Nelliel teased, giving the Fourth Knight a smirk.

To mask his surprise about his lady´s intentness, Ulquiorra addressed Aziz, "Go follow Lady Orihime. In case the Mother Superior will cause any trouble do not hesitate to remind her that the land on which this convent is built belongs to Hueco Mundo. Make clear that I have no qualms reporting any signs of disobedience or the slightest insult towards Lady Orihime to Lord Aizen despite what she has done for us thus far."

Aziz bowed and hurried to catch up with Lady Orihime.

Ulquiorra leaned back and closed his eyes, his fingers gliding back into his bag until he touched the vellum again. There were so many things Lady Orihime and his mother had in common. The gentle strength, the hidden willpower, the hope to make this world a better place, and most of all both believed in the good in man - despite what people had done to them. And both looked too kindly on him. Seeing something he had not become, in his mother's case, and someone he was not at all, in the lady´s case.

However, there was one major difference. While his mother always had known the consequence of her decision, Lady Orihime was unaware. For sure, Sir Starrk had not told her about the Prophesy which belonged to those things Lord Aizen wished to be left unspoken and unknown.

Nevertheless Ulquiorra had heard the screams of all three of the lord´s now passed wives. He also had seen their suffering as soon as they had been with child, long before the official announcement of their pregnancies. He also was accustomed with the rumors about the maid servants Lord Aizen had taken to his bed, and that they also had suffered badly, and none of those woman had survived either.

From the beginning Ulquiorra had known all this and worst of all, he did not even believe in the words of the Prophesy. He preferred only to believe in the things his eyes could see, and the only thing he had seen thus far was that receiving Lord Aizen´s seed was a death sentence.

In the beginning Ulquiorra had not cared. He owed Lord Aizen his life. Without the lord he had been nothing, and he would have lived as a shunned nobody at the bottom of the society. In case he ever would have survived the winter in the woods after he had ran away from the abbey. Therefore Lord Aizen´s order, " _If you must, lie, but I expect her to yearn for my touch as soon as we meet each other in person,"_ had meant nothing more than any other order to him. Maybe it had been more of a nuisance but he had followed it obediently as he considered it his duty.

Since the beginning though lying to her had been impossible. He had worked around it by simply avoiding the truth - which he had done well enough until now. As planned she had grown, developed romantic feelings, maybe even hidden desires, and had accepted her fate. He should be proud.

Unfortunately by following his Lord´s order he had not taken into consideration that this woman could be this infectious and be able to break through the walls he had built around his heart. Yet she had, and now she no longer was simply another woman, but his Lady Orihime. Not only because of the order Lord Aizen had given to him, but because his heart had accepted her as such.

Then she had saved his life as well. Even had put her own and the other´s life in danger to ensure his safety. Something Lord Aizen never would have done. The lord had taught him that everyone was expendable to serve a higher goal, and that the weak needed no respect.

Now after he owed her his life as well, simply avoiding the truth felt like lying to her. Touching the vellum had reminded him that he owed her to tell why Lord Aizen had chosen her as his wife. Even if this would be against his order and he would show disobedience for the first time.

Making up his mind, Ulquiorra inhaled deeply and stuffed the vellum down to the bottom of his bag. He would tell her about the Prophesy before they would continue their journey to Las Noches.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed Maiden Nelliel gazing at him.

"Sir, you look shaken, is something bothering you?" she asked in a low voice, a frown of concern on her face.

Ulquiorra stared at her, and on top of the guilt and all the other feelings Lady Orihime had pulled back to the surface by shattering the walls he had built around his heart, fear was added. Fear that his well-structured and organized life slowly would break apart like those walls, and the emotions would start to override his rational mind if others were already able to spot them so easily.

He gathered himself and said, "I am fine Maiden Nelliel. If anything I am worried about what kind of clothing Lady Orihime will return with for me from the Mother Superior." Ulquiorra closed the bag and waved at Bram to hang it back.

"Master may I make a request," the boy addressed the Fourth Knight afterwards. When Ulquiorra nodded he continued, "Lady Orihime pointed out we might stay here over Christmas, maybe even until Epiphany, and Sister Momo asked if Aziz and I would like to take part in the Christmas play and sing some of the Carols with her and the other novices."

Ulquiorra studied Bram. Eagerness and the hope to get his request granted was spread all over the boy's features, as he stood there playing with the end of the robe holding the scapula over his habit in place. Noticing this as well as his own willingness to give in, increased the anxiety Ulquiorra had experienced at Nelliel´s observation a moment ago. Beyond that he realized how less Bram´s statement about the duration of their stay bothered him. Moreover the idea of spending the time of Christmas here appealed to him. This would not only make the boys happy but especially his lady. Even if the feasts and Christian traditions did not really matter to him, he knew how much these meant to them and here in the nunnery they, at least, would be able to enjoy them without any restriction.

"You are allowed," he finally said and gestured the boy to come closer, "But Aziz and you have to keep a proper distance from Sister Momo and the other novice sisters. None of you will touch them in any way, and make sure not to be in a room with one of them without a chaperon. I do not want to hear any kind of complaint. Understood?"

The boy looked confused, and then suddenly he blushed and nodded.

Ulquiorra lay down on his back. Pulled up the cover and closed his eyes, trying to sort out all the unwanted emotions that were floating his system. As long as his lady was away, he really should use the time to get them back in check.

The church bell announced _Sext_ but instead of concentrating on his original task, Ulquiorra started listening to the bell, after that to the sounds of footsteps outside, rushing to the offices and after that to the nun´s calming chants which carried him into a peaceful nap.

+o+o+

"Ulquiorra."

A soft giggle followed by the melodious clearing of a throat, "Sir Ulquiorra, I am back with a surprise for you," his Lady Orihime´s pleasant voice tingled at his earlobe and nearly made him smile.

When her finger stroked, as light as a breeze of air, over his left cheek he held his breath. When her finger then also wandered in the same manner over his right cheek, his heart beat so powerfully in his chest that he was sure it would break through.

At the same time everything inside of him called out: _Believe it. She is the one, she truly can see them!_

Ulquiorra swallowed, pushed this ridiculous thought away and opened his eyes.

Orihime pulled back, the moment she saw his lids flutter. She loved watching him sleep. His face relaxed and lately, at some rare occasions, she noticed the light hint of a smile gracing his lips. Just like now. Maybe it was not a real smile at all and only looked like one because the stern expression had left his features during his slumber. Yet she wanted nothing more than to see him smile in happiness.

"Sir, you should get up. Like Nelliel said, today is perfect for a walk outside and I also have conquered the right clothing for this adventure," she giggled about her choice of words, jumped up and held out an old, heavy looking scapula for him to see.

Ulquiorra stared at the ugly piece of cloth.

Orihime laughed, "Yes, I know it is worn and has seen better days, but it will keep you warm which redeems its appearance completely." She approached him, "The secret is on the inside. Feel for yourself."

Ulquiorra pulled his legs from under the covers and sat up before he reached for the scapula and touched the inside, his finger gliding over soft fur. When he looked up into her beaming face he realized that nothing ever would be able to warm him like her tender smile and the loving gaze he received from her in this moment.

+o+o+

"Ready?" Orihime held out her arm for Sir Ulquiorra to link in. He did and they stepped outside. A group of nuns walking along the cloister down to the chapter-house shrieked and rushed to the far side of the covered aisle. With their hands they immediately shielded one side of their faces to avoid catching any glimpse of the Fourth Knight when they passed the Infirmary´s door.

Ulquiorra averted his gaze while Orihime angrily looked after them. They waited until the nuns were out of sight before they walked to the next staircase leading into the rectangular garden located in the middle between the convent´s buildings. They walked slowly, Orihime stroking over his interlinked arm tenderly. After they left the cloister the white snow crunched under their feet and the rays of the sun shining down on them out of a bright blue sky, caressed their skin.

In the middle of the garden Orihime stopped and turned towards him. Silently their gaze met and Ulquiorra noticed her sorrow. " _My Lady_ , do not worry yourself. I am used to this kind of treatment. Aziz told me about the strange behavior I showed when the Mother Superior tried to give me the last rite. These women are not to blame for their fear. Even without this incident, my appearance already resembles enough demonic aspects as for which they would avoid me."

Amazed Orihime held the gaze of his emerald eyes. Had he ever looked this soft at her? With such understanding? Furthermore his eyes were much more vivid than she ever had seen them. Pulsing, capturing her fully with those mysterious lines on his cheeks more visible than ever before. Seeing them so clearly and being the only one, caused an excited shiver to run down her spine.

Even without touching her, Ulquiorra noticed the quivering of her body. He took her hands in his, "You are cold. We should go back inside."

Orihime shook her head. Ulquiorra released his lady´s hands, leaned forward and embraced her. Without hesitation she returned the embrace pressing her head against his warm chest.

Snuggling against him, she listened to the fast beating of his heart and his short-winded breathing. Then she remembered his wound and pulled back, but his arms held her in place. "Sir, I am causing you discomfort," she murmured against his chest

"No not at all." Ulquiorra pressed her tighter against him.

"But Sir, your breathing and heartbeat increased. What is that if it is not discomfort?"

Ulquiorra froze. He could not tell her. He was not allowed to speak of the feeling that had risen above all others, and threatened to make him throw the principles of his life away. Not even should he be thinking about the desire that washed over him, let alone even consider letting her know. Yet he did the opposite; easing his embrace and allowing her a direct look into his eyes.

For a split moment Orihime saw her face mirrored in his gaze before the image melted away and sunk into his fiery green orbs.

When she looked at him, Ulquiorra felt her touching his heart. Yet he wanted more, much more than that if she would allow it. " _My Lady_ , I never will do something against your wish," Ulquiorra said, his voice low and husky; his breath, white mist in the cold air, dancing warmly over her flushed cheeks.

"I know," she breathed out. "I trust you more than I ever have trusted anybody else in this world," she added louder.

Ulquiorra´s thoughts stopped and his body moved on its own accord when he lowered his head further. Orihime lifted hers, her chest heaving fast and unsteady seeing him approaching.

Their warm breath met and mixed some heartbeats before their lips did.

Orihime closed her eyes, suddenly feeling nothing else but the hot and tender touch of his mouth on hers. For her there was no longer any movement, their bodies stood as still as the world around them.

Ulquiorra, however, felt everything; her smooth lips, her sensual body against his, her hair tingling on the backside of his hand. Her scent of dark autumn honey filled his nostrils and he wanted nothing more than to brush over her lips with the tip of his tongue to see if she tasted the same. Yet he already had overstepped his boundaries and gone too far.

Fighting his desire, Ulquiorra pulled back, but held her in his embrace. Only for another short moment. There was nothing to say against holding her and he was not at all ready to let her go.

Unnoticed and hidden in the shadow behind one of the pillars surrounding the cloister, a blond novice observed the auburn haired lady and her pale knight carefully out of an eye as blue as the innocent sky above them.

"What are you doing here? You know you are not allowed to leave your cell alone," Sister Marbel hissed before she grabbed the girl by the arm dragging her away.

+o+o+

If there was a heaven on earth it must be like this, Orihime mused, about a week later, on her way to the nunnery´s kitchen. She tried not to run but she was so full of energy and her feet so light, that walking in an accepted pace seemed impossible. Also she could not wait to see her knight´s face when she would come back, with the surprise she wanted to prepare for him in hand.

Now that she knew Ulquiorra felt the same way she did, Orihime flew high. Though they had not kissed again, so much had changed. He always closed the distance between them. Inside the Infirmary, there he only connected their hands whenever possible. His eyes also never left her, and there was this constant burning fire in his gaze. When they were outside on their little walks; she pulled her interlinked hands up to her mouth as excitement washed over her and smiled. There no longer was any distance.

There he soon found a hidden spot where he pulled her in his embrace. They never spoke but this was unnecessary. Sometimes he placed a kiss on her head or her hands or both. Sometimes it seemed he never wanted to let her go. Just like yesterday.

They had been outside until they both had shivered heavily from the cold and Ulquiorra had started coughing. She blamed herself for this silliness. They had behaved like unreasonable children and as a result Ulquiorra´s condition had suffered a setback and a light fever bothered him today.

Nonetheless he stated that he was well, but the slight flush on his pale skin proved him wrong and Orihime insisted on skipping their walk and made him stay in bed - which more and more tried his patience, especially in the past days. The more the strength returned to him and the less he needed to sleep, the more restless he became even if he tried to mask it.

To distract him, Orihime had begged him to show her how to write her own name. In the end not only had she learned it, but also Nelliel, Kira and Hisagi. All sitting on the ground in front of his bed, writing the letters with a piece of coal on the floor.

After that they had continued, and started to learn the letters of the alphabet. Aziz and Bram writing first and the others copying. Ulquiorra soon had challenged the boys to write different words beginning with the letter they worked in Latin and also translate them.

The speaking had strained his voice and when she had announced to make some fresh tea his mouth had dropped in disapproval. The thyme she used for his tea was very effective and Orihime had been glad to find a good amount of the herb stored in the nunnery´s pharmacy, but it also gave the tea a strong and bitter taste which was impossible to suppress by other herbs.

So, the idea was born to give him a treat. Therefore she had requested Aziz to come with her to get fresh water while she pretended to get more herbs from the pharmacy. Outside Orihime then had made her inquiry to the boy and learned about her knight´s secret desire. With this new knowledge she rushed towards the kitchen instead going to the pharmacy.

Now, Orihime eagerly entered her destination only to find the room vacant. She chewed at her lower lip and it dawned on her that the offices for _Vespers_ took place right now, and all nuns had to attend them. Stepping further into the room, she looked around.

"Can I help you?"

Orihime´s head shot to the other side. A young novice, a girl with shortcut, shoulder-length blond hair stood in front of her. Her head turned away so that Orihime only could see half of her face. Startled she stood ridged.

"Would it be possible to get some hot milk with honey?" she asked after a moment of composition.

The girl gave no reply but walked around her once, scanning Orihime´s figure and studying her face before she strolled away.

Confused Orihime slowly followed the novice. Still silent the girl filled a small pot with milk and hung it over the fire. "So you are the Ice-Lord´s new wife," she said stirring the milk.

Too surprised, Orihime gave no answer and the girl continued, "I wonder if he had told you what is going to happen to you after you have arrived at Las Noches."

Anxious and curious at the same time Orihime came closer. She tried to catch a full look at the girl's face but the other woman shifted away. Orihime stepped back a pace, away from her. "Who should have told me? Sir Starrk?"

The blond novice halted. Then, after a moment she resumed stirring the milk, "The man who called himself your loyal knight."

Orihime scowled at the girl´s disparaging voice, "What do you know about Sir Ulquiorra? He is an honorable and kind man."

"What do _you_ know about him?" the girl retorted and faced Orihime. The lid of her left eye half closed and flat. The sudden sight of the empty, overgrown eye socket even caused the healer to recoil.

A mischievous smile appeared on the girl´s face, "My brother serves at the Ice-Lord´s court and I know that the Fourth is Aizen´s most obedient and faithful knight."

"Is this not an honorable quality?"

"Maybe. In case you believe it is honorable to escort an innocent and gullible woman into an engagement which is a death sentence, when you claim at the same time to do nothing against her wish," carefully the girl carried the pot with the heated milk over to a table. "How much?" she asked lifting a spoon covered with honey out of a smaller vessel.

Orihime stared to the ground, the anxiety tightening her chest, squeezing her heart dreadfully. Lightheaded she looked up, ignoring the girl´s question, "I do not understand. Could you stop speaking in riddles and enlighten me," she said giving the novice a hard glance.

The girl placed the spoon back into the pot and faced Orihime, "All women engaged with Lord Aizen die as soon as they are carrying his child. I guess your loyal knight forget to inform you about this insignificant detail. As far as I know Lord Aizen already had two or maybe even three wives."

Orihime gasp. Pressing her hands against her chest, the memory of Sir Szayel´s inspection of her virginity, Ulquiorra´s insistence on receiving a proof of her bleeding as a common sign of fertility, and his tense behavior before, returned to her in the blink of an eye. This coupled with his unwillingness to speak about Lord Aizen and Las Noches in general. All this suddenly made sense to her.

However, she still could not believe the girl´s words. She did not want to. Ulquiorra had saved her life at the cherry feast and was ready to sacrifice his own once again to keep her safe. The way he talked to her, held her close and did not want to let her go in the past days. She was unable to believe he would do anything to cause her harm or put her life in danger.

Had he really done all this only to preserve her innocence for his lord, knowing that she eventually would die?

Without another word Orihime left the kitchen, ran down the aisle, and burst into the Infirmary.

She breathed heavily. The others still were sitting on the ground in front of the fire, facing the Fourth Knight. Orihime did not care that the cold wind rushed through the open door and caused the fire to wildly throw sparks.

She stepped to the end of Sir Ulquiorra´s bed, some strands of her sunset colored hair dancing over her stern face, "You said you would do nothing against my wishes," she began haltingly.

He sat straight and returned her gaze, "This is correct." His answer came without hesitation.

"Then you believe I wish to die?" Orihime wondered from where she got the strength to make her voice sound so hard.

"No," Ulquiorra directly returned, but his voice wavered and he grabbed the sheets tightly.

"Then if I would change my mind and no longer wish to marry Lord Aizen, would you let me go?" Orihime held his gaze, her hands now pressing against her heaving chest.

Ulquiorra stayed silent while five pair of eyes wandered back and forth between him and Orihime.

The silence stretched on. Orihime inhaled deeply, "I ask you again: Would you force me to marry your lord, knowing that this will be my death sentence?"

Again Ulquiorra said nothing but after a moment he averted his gaze.

Orihime´s hands dropped and tears spilled out of her eyes. She turned on her heels and ran out into the darkness of the cold night.

* * *

**Explanations** _:_

_The cloister_ was a covered walkway in a monastery often situated around an quadrangle A cloister often comprised of a plain wall or colonnade on the outer side and a series of windows on the inner side

The _chapter house_ was a room in which monks or nuns met daily, to discuss business and to hear a chapter of the monastic rule

A _scapula_ was a garment consisting of a long wide piece of woolen cloth worn over the shoulders with an opening for the head and was worn over the habit. The front of the scapula was secured with a small piece of rectangular cloth that snapped the sides together

* * *

_Author´s notes:_

_Lilynette appearance: I know that in the BLEACH anime has light green hair and a light pink eye but this would not suitable at all in this AU and honestly I have no idea how to fake such an appearance, like I have done it for Grimmjow and Nel´s hair. So she is a classical beauty with blond hair and blue eyes in this story._


	18. Kyrie, eleison – Lord, have mercy

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

Nelliel jumped up and ran after Orihime who already had vanished into the night. The maiden shut the door and came back slowly. The men also had risen. The Kuchiki solders looking as confused as Nelliel at Ulquiorra, while Aziz and Bram gazed down. The Fourth Knight had lowered his head as well.

"Sir...," Nelliel began, but stopped as the knight looked up. His eyes were dark pools staring into nowhere.

"Aziz... the curtains. I wish to be left... alone," he said, his voice void of all emotion. The boy needed a moment before he followed his master´s request. Behind the curtains Ulquiorra sat in the dim light. His head as void as his voice had been a moment ago. Yet he felt stronger than ever. He felt pain, his heart ached, and above all he felt shame. Deep and utter shame.

As Lord Aizen´s Fourth Knight he always had followed his orders literately, and taken satisfaction in their fulfillment. For that, he had set back his own wishes and desires. However, not this time. The reason why he had not answered his lady´s question was not based on Lord Aizen´s words. It was a fact that his master had said nothing about forcing her if she were to change her mind about the betrothal, but it had been implied because she was of such importance to him. Nevertheless this had not been the true reason for Ulquiorra´s silence. That reason was a shameful and selfish one. Something deep inside of him desperately wanted to have her at his side. Wanted to be as near to her as possible.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. When he had chosen telling her about her destiny, he still had lied to himself. While his mind believed the Prophecy was meaningless, his heart told him otherwise. It was constantly whispering to him that he had to have trust that she would stay unharmed. It enticed him with the idea that, even in Las Noches, they could be able to continue their relationship. Gaining and harboring her love was more than he ever had expected.

Yet now he had forfeited her trust, and with that her love. Ulquiorra touched his heart. This hurt much more than any wound he had received before. He grabbed the habit below his collarbone and clenched it tightly. While his flesh always had healed flawlessly, his heart never would, and a world without her love suddenly seemed meaningless.

Therefore, knowing the consequences of returning to Las Noches without her, caused him no fear. Lord Aizen never admitted to a mistake, and reminding his master of his own words only would be seen as an insult. Moreover his honor would keep him from giving an explanation, and as a result he expected no forgiveness from his master at all.

While he came to terms with his decision the chants for _Vespers_ faded and soon after the footsteps of the nuns walking to the Frater for supper filled the room. Ulquiorra tossed the blanket away and stood. Then he pulled the curtain aside. Immediately everybody else rose and faced him.

"Aziz, follow me outside for a moment." Forcefully he walked towards the door, his bare feet making loud tapping sounds. Bram moved and in a rush offered the scapula to him, which he ignored. Instead he reached for his lady´s coat. Outside, and after the door to the Infirmary was closed, Ulquiorra placed a hand on Aziz´s shoulder. "In case Lady Orihime decides to return to the Kuchiki castle, you and Bram will be released out of my service and instead accompany her. Now go back inside and tell the others as to why Lady Orihime was chosen to become Lord Aizen´s wife. The lady will be in need of their understanding when she returns."

When he took his hand away from the boy´s shoulder Aziz grabbed it, kissed it, and pressed it briefly against his forehead, "Thank you master," he whispered with sad relief.

Ulquiorra only nodded, turned around, and walked towards the chapel where he was sure to find Orihime.

+o+o+

Orihime knelt on the ground behind the novices throughout the chants of the _Kyrie Eleison_. Tears streamed down her face, her heart ached, and she felt void, unable to understand why Ulquiorra had stayed silent. He always had cared for her wellbeing, for her safety. Moreover he had held her in his arms and had kissed her.

Closing her eyes, Orihime hunched over, pressing her hands together even tighter. Yet the pain that spread from her heart seemed unable to be controlled, and threatened to overwhelm her. She believed him to love her like she loved him. She had promised her body to Lord Aizen, but her heart was her own, and she had given it the man she had believed to be her loyal knight. Was he as such not supposed to protect her and not lead her into death? Why had he not answered? This question echoed in her mind over and over again.

Around her the nuns continued with the office for _V_ _espers_ until the dismissal prayer was spoken. Even after most of the sisters had left the chapel, Orihime stayed on the ground. As one of the last, Sister Momo crouched down before her. Still unable to talk, she only shook her head without lifting it.

Worried the young novice watched how the tears silently fell from the lady´s eyes down on her clasped hands. Undecided as to what to do, she rose again and stood a moment longer next to the desperate woman, until only they and the two sisters in charge of the candles were in the chapel. The room grew dark and darker with each candle the sisters put out and soon the light from the rising moon outside streaming through the three large windows of the sanctuary was much brighter than the light from the few burning candles.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra entered the chapel to find Orihime kneeling on the ground with Sister Momo standing before her. Noticing him the novice smiled in relief, but soon her smile vanished, turning in a bewildered look as she took in his modest appearance.

He ignored the sister and also the two other nuns who shot him an anxious glance. Carefully he draped the coat around his lady´s shoulder before he walked further into the room.

Tonight the Fourth Knight not only had come here to answer his lady´s overdue question, but also to beg for forgiveness. That she, after all, might show understanding and not hate him. Together with the hope had come the awareness that God seemed not as deaf and blind as Ulquiorra had considered him to be, especially after his mother´s death. It had not been that long ago that the Lord had shown mercy and spared the Fourth Knight the decision to take her life.

Orihime felt his presence before his hands softly brushed over her trembling shoulders as he covered them with the coat. Her heart skipped a painful beat. He had come after her. She looked up and breathlessly wrapped the cloth around herself. Then she watched how he walked towards the windows and stopped a pace before the long shadow created by the huge wooden cross standing on the altar. There he kneeled down, crossed himself. He kissed the center of the shadow before he lowered his body completely to the ground. Orihime wiped her last tear away while Ulquiorra stretched out his arms to the side until he mirrored the cross.

Like the nuns she observed in astonishment how he stayed there in full prostration. It felt strange seeing him in this devote position, wearing nothing more than the gray habit. He looked like a sinner, and it broke Orihime´s heart. She rose to her feet and waited until Ulquiorra returned to his knees and finished his prayer before he also stood.

Smiling Sister Momo encouraged her stunned fellow sisters to leave the chapel with her. Whispering to each other they left, and even if silence was preferred during the supper, it would not take long before all other nuns would have heard about how Lord Aizen´s demonic knight had showed his devote submission to the Holy Lord without screaming in agony.

Ulquiorra met his lady with downcast eyes and Orihime waited until her knight decided to look up. In his gaze a deep burning fire apparent and his vivid green lines gleamed in the dim light.

After inhaling and releasing his breath in a rush, he hesitantly reached for her hands. Orihime offered them for him to take, which he did; his fingers as cold as hers. Then he gently placed a kiss on both, " _My Lady_ , I wish to apologize for not answering that question of yours earlier. Please know that my order does not include putting force on you. If you wish to revoke your commitment to marry my lord you may return home whenever you like."

"Why," she whispered, "Why did you not answer in the first place?" she pulled his hands towards her chest.

Ulquiorra swallowed but stayed silent. He could not tell her of his selfish reason, which he also considered to be his greatest sin thus far. She would be better off without him, and should return home. There she would be truly safe, which was all he had wanted since the beginning. That and that she was his and his alone. "Believe me my Lady if I could I would tell you, but I cannot."

Orihime searched his face for any hint about what might kept him from speaking, but there was nothing she could find. His eyes held hers solemnly and with the expression she considered to be love. She cupped his cheek with her hand, "I believe you, even if I do not understand."

This time she embraced him. They stood still for a long moment before she pulled away, "Why has Lord Aizen chosen me? Can you tell me at least this?"

Ulquiorra nodded and guided her to the stone bench at the chapel´s side before the Sanctuary.

After they were seated he told her about the Prophecy. Ulquiorra also did not spare her the truth about the lord´s prior wives and how they died. Bravely Orihime listened without interrupting him. In the end she asked, "And nobody knows why the poor women died?"

The Fourth Knight shook his head, "No, not even Sir Szayel whom my lord had advised to put any effort into keeping his wives alive." Though this was the truth, Ulquiorra always had doubted the Eighth Knight´s methods of bloodletting and that feeding the women a questionable diet would do them any good.

"Then you will bring me home if I want to dissolve the betrothal?" unsure Orihime pressed his hands while her anxiety grew.

Again Ulquiorra shook his head, "No, _my Lady._ I am sorry, but in this case my duty is to return to Las Noches to inform my lord about your decision," he paused before he added, "Yet my squires will accompany you. They are now trained to take care of the horse litter."

Orihime felt his hands tremble and did not miss the short moment of sadness on his features. The shivering reminded her how cold his fingers were and that he was not at all clad properly to sit in the cold. She restored her composure and stood, pulling him up as well, "I have to give this Prophesy some thought. If it could be God´s will. If you do not mind I will tell you my decision in a few days." She gave him a halfhearted smile, "We better return to the Infirmary. Staying any longer would spoil the hard work I put in restoring your health."

Ulquiorra looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up in shame. By returning without her, much more than his health would be destroyed but this was another secret he never would tell her.

+o+o+

Sleep did not come easily to the pale man this night. The delicious hot milk with honey Orihime had surprised him with, had warmed him and had soothed his tortured mind, but only for a moment. When she had closed the curtain between their beds and left him alone, her distance and confusion had been tangible.

Finally as sleep engulfed Ulquiorra´s conscious mind, something else rose from the darkness inside of him, taking him upwards, leaving his human body resting on the bed. The moment he was nearer to the heavens than to the earth, Ulquiorra opened his eyes and gazed into a colorless world. The wind rang in his ears and tugged hard at his shoulders. The moon behind him bathed him its lifeless light. Gazing down he noticed a huge shadow on the ground. At first it looked like a cross with feathered sides, but then the sides moved like the wings of a bird and simultaneously the hard tugging at his shoulders increased. Realizing that his form created the shadow, Ulquiorra lashed out in fear. For the blink of an eye he caught sight of his own hands and started to scream, seeing them ending in large, piercing claws.

+o+o+

His scream rudely woke Orihime and without giving it a second thought she was on her feet and tossed the curtain aside. Ulquiorra sat upright in his bed his hands lifted to his wide open eyes, heaving and staring at them in utter disbelief.

She sat down on his bed and took his hands. As first reaction he tried to pull them away but she held on tight, "Sir, you had a nightmare and now it is over," Orihime said softly, her voice calling him from his stupor.

He faced her and she nearly recoiled seeing the burning fire that sprang from his green eyes. Touching his forehead she frowned. He was feverish again, which was no surprise after how he had wandered around earlier. She fetched him some cold tea and prepared a wet cloth.

"Lay back," Orihime placed the cloth on his forehead. He avoided her gaze and instead stared at the ceiling before he closed his eyes. She was only slightly worried and sure that the fever would be gone in the morning.

Softly she observed how his breathing slowed down until he fell asleep again and his head sank to the side facing her. Suddenly his hand started searching for hers. Orihime´s vision blurred as tears gathered in her eyes. Returning to the Kuchiki castle would mean leaving him. The thought alone hurt even now after her trust in him was wounded.

She caressed Ulquiorra´s hand. Becoming Lord Aizen´s wife had frightened her before, but now she was terrified and undecided as to what to do. The Prophecy could be the work of God and an ordeal for testing her, or the work of the Devil. Ulquiorra had said she freely could choose what to do, but she doubted this to be the complete truth. She could feel that he was hiding something from her.

Before she pulled the curtain back in place, Orihime watched how her knight´s hand twitched before he placed it on his heart with a sigh.

+o+o+

Some days passed and Orihime still was undecided. She had talked with Nelliel, who had listened most of the time to her worries, and finally said Orihime should do what her heart would command her. Kira and Hisagi only had mentioned it would be a pleasure for them to take her back to the Kuchiki castle, and that Sir Ulquiorra would know how to explain the situation to his lord. Orihime also had inquired Sister Momo in general about the hardships God might place on ones shoulders. The novice´s answer had been that there could be no greater goal than to suffer for the Lord, which Orihime did not find helpful either.

She had not considered asking Ulquiorra´s squires. Bram was not ready for such a question, and Aziz seemed troubled as well. The past days he had visited the offices for _Vespers_ with her, and she had noticed that both boys often had left the Infirmary in the early morning when the bell called for _Matins_ and their master still slept _._ They returned with Sister Momo and the breakfast later. Afterwards they helped the knight to dress, even if their master never asked for assistance. With his sword, Ulquiorra then vanished until dusk. The first time Aziz had followed him only to return shortly after with a sad face.

Aziz melancholy worried Orihime. She assumed that because both boys served Ulquiorra very obediently and cared deeply for his wellbeing, the prospect of being sent away and going with her must be the source of their depression. Tired of rethinking her own fate over and over again, she decided to address this topic when they walked back from the chapel, "Aziz, I understand that you prefer to serve Sir Ulquiorra instead of going with me."

The boy paused before he resumed walking, but gave no answer.

"We could find two other men as replacement for you and your brother to care for the horse litter. I guess your parents also would prefer that you stay at your master´s side," she said with a smile. As educated as the boys were, Orihime assumed them to be of noble birth and Ulquiorra carefully chosen because of his honorable qualities as their teacher.

Unexpected the boy stared wide eyed at her and Orihime stopped.

"I am thankful that we can go with you. As for our parents, they are dead. It is only… never mind," his voice wavered before he walked away.

She followed him, "Aziz wait. Where will you go afterwards? To whom will you return?"

First his head dropped, but then he stood rigid and looked her straight in the eye, "Nobody. They are all dead. He had killed them all - our mother, father and sister. Then the servants and the soldiers who declined to serve him as well." Taking in a deep breath Aziz continued, "Even if Sir Ulquiorra forbade me to speak my mind I cannot stay silent any longer."

Orihime´s stomach turned and the uneasy feeling she harbored all the time grew as her anxiety spiked.

"Lord Aizen conquered my father´s castle and after he sorted out the treasures, the rest was burned to ash. Among the few that survived the fight and killing afterwards was my sister Eunice, Bram and me. Together with selected servants we were brought to Lord Aizen," the boy swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. "First Lord Aizen asked if one of his knights was in need of a maid servant and when no one raised a hand, he had Eunice killed without even giving her the time to say a last prayer. Bram and I were then commanded to kneel before Sir Ulquiorra, who was the only knight without a page." With trembling hands Aziz brushed the tears away.

Orihime rubbed his arm to comfort the boy and encourage him to continue. Even if her deepest fear about what her future husband would be like seemed confirmed, she still wanted to know more, because what would come next would give her a deeper inside into Ulquiorra´s past as well.

"Lord Aizen gave Sir Ulquiorra the choice; either he would take us as his pages or execute us. In the end he agreed to take us, though rather hesitantly. Lord Aizen only laughed and said that from now on our lives were bonded to the life of Sir Ulquiorra. If he died our lives would be forfeit as well. Thankfully our master survived all battles and combats he fought, and never failed Lord Aizen, because those who fail the unforgiving ruler of Las Noches will not stay alive very long."

Aziz grabbed her hand hard, "In the beginning we feared Sir Ulquiorra would be like his own master. But he never threatened or punished us without a reason and never harrowed us like some other knights did with their pages for their pleasure. In his own way he protected us. Surviving in Las Noches if you do not lock your heart away is an impossible task. I wish not more than to spare you such an experience, Lady Orihime."

Orihime´s voice fled her, and she needed to clear her throat twice, "Still I do not know what to do. Sir Ulquiorra said his order does not include forcing me. I agreed to the betrothal, but under these circumstances nobody could blame me if I revoke it. Not even Lord Aizen."

The boy shook his head sadly, "You will not be blamed, Lady Orihime. Sir Ulquiorra does not want us to go with you because of the horse litter. Remember our life is bonded to his..."

A cold wave of fear combined with realization washed over her. She swayed and Aziz reached out to steady her.

"I am sorry Lady Orihime but after you cared so deeply for him I believed you should know," he said quietly.

+o+o+

In the night after all the others were fast asleep, Orihime knelt next to Ulquiorra´s bedside. He had grabbed the sheet´s rim tightly above his heart, his brows drawn together in a frown. Not only Aziz´s and Bram´s lives were bond to their master. Fate had bonded their life as well and even if courage had escaped her for a mere moment, it had returned now and she had made her decision. Whatever burden God would place upon her, she would take it all because she loved him so badly. If she would have to sacrifice her life to save him, she would do it.

His pale hand holding the sheet relaxed and as if he had sensed her presence, Ulquiorra reached for her. Orihime carefully put his hand between her own and started praying to God, begging him to look kindly on them both and have mercy. Even if her future seemed grave, her heart felt light.

+o+o+

"Sir, if you do not mind I would like to have a walk with you," Orihime announced the next morning as Ulquiorra mounted his sword to his belt. Immediately the atmosphere in the Infirmary tensed like the Fourth Knight who froze for a split moment. The only smiling and relaxed face was hers.

"Do you not want to offer me your arm Sir Knight?" she asked playfully and waited for Ulquiorra. Astonishment written all over his features he stepped back from the door. Before she linked in, Orihime tugged at the bonds of his tunic, minimizing the neckline and closing the ends with an accurate loop.

In silence they strolled through the convent´s garden. Being aware that Ulquiorra observed her closely from the corner of his eye caused her to smile wider. She guided him over to the secreted area created by a dead tree, overgrown with ivy. In the cascading shadow of the long evergreen ivy vines they had enjoyed each other's embrace before. There she faced him, "I have come to the conclusion that I have to stay true to my word to become Lord Aizen´s wife. Nevertheless I would suggest we resume our journey after Epiphany." She looked up to the clouded sky from which huge snowflakes slowly glided down, "The weather might be more predictable by then and it would be nice to spend the Twelve Holy days here."

Ulquiorra scowled, "What caused this change? According to my impression the Prophecy scared you greatly and you did not want to take such a risk, which clearly is understandable."

Orihime just continued to smile, "It still does but..," she touched the side of his face and tenderly brushed over his cheek with her thumb, "I found something worth bearing even such a risk. But this is my own secret."

Her soft resolve surprised Ulquiorra. Like her touch had surprised him and the sensation of her warm finger on his skin stirred his longing. He wanted to feel her again, yet he tried to resist the urge to pull her in his embrace. However, his resolve only lasted until she placed her hands on his upper arms. Leaning forward invitingly and gazing at him intently. When her long elegant eyelashes fluttered shut he followed her example.

As soon as their lips met she opened her mouth slightly. Ulquiorra answered the soft movement of her lips against his by pulling her flush to his heated body. This time he tasted her, his tongue sliding into her delicious mouth and the flavor he found was perfect. Sweet at first, but the longer and deeper he pushed on the more spice was added. The slow strokes of her hands on his back sent constant jolts through his body. His lower part became tense. Breathless he pulled away and opened his eyes. She looked adorable; dazed with a light flush on her face, her lips wet and full from their deep kiss.

Exhaling a sigh, Orihime sank against her knight. Her heart pounded and her knees were weak. His arms securely wrapped around her, and held her upright, pressing her to his chest. How could she ever have doubted him, she thought?

+o+o+

After Orihime had announced that she still would go to Las Noches the others smiled in relief. Nelliel especially beamed which reminded the auburn haired woman that the maiden had her own unknown reason for going there. The soldiers more or less shrugged and murmured something about not understanding women which caused a good laugh. Ulquiorra, though, stayed settled and made no attempt to join their circle around the fire. But Orihime pulled him in and forced him with her hands taking their place in the middle. They had become a close fellowship and he belonged more than ever to them.

With each day that passed the nunnery became livelier. Travelers, pilgrims and peasants who lived isolated in the surrounding areas knocked at the large wooden door asking for shelter and sacral guidance throughout the Holy Season. The older ones and ones with small or bigger health issues filled the Infirmary and caused them to close ranks. Kira and Hisagi moved to the guest house, and Aziz and Bram offered to share one bed. The only ones who did not mind the closeness at all were the pale knight and his auburn haired lady.

Like in the days when Ulquiorra had been deathly ill, their beds stood side by side, and as soon as the curtains were closed their hands found each other's. However, as much as Ulquiorra yearned to take advantage of their closeness, he never surrendered to his desire of sharing one cover with Orihime. He had started to fear that which lived within him. Though the dream did not appear a second time, the pale man wondered if all the other who called him a demon´s son could be right that he truly hosted such evil, or that his secret source of strength was as unholy and bad as the monks had wanted to make him believe. Ulquiorra searched what little of the memory about his father he had, but his efforts were in vain. The only things he remembered were honorable. He remembered reverence and the same silent obedience he felt for his lady. In the end his father had given his own life to keep his son and the woman he loved safe, something he realized he would also do for Orihime. Yet the overwhelming passion and possessiveness he harbored for the future wife of his lord worried him.

Thankfully, due to the fact that the help of every hand was appreciated to care for the new guests as well as for the preparation for the celebration of the Twelve Days of Christmas, which started with Christmas Eve and lasted until Epiphany, their days were filled with work and prayers. So that in the evening they fell asleep soon enough before one of them could overstep a boundary.

Orihime spent most of her time treating the sick and teaching Sister Momo as much of her humble knowledge as possible. The rest of the time she and Nelliel could spare, they joined the nun´s needlework sessions and sewed woolen gloves for the men as presents for the bestowal of gifts on Epiphany. For Ulquiorra though, Orihime made something special.

Most of the pearls she had received from the people of the Kuchiki castle, she had used to make a rosary. Now only the big amber pearl, which had the form of a tear, and two small wooden beautifully carved ones were left. The wooden ones she wanted to give to Nelliel as decoration for the maidens little silver earrings. For the amber pearl she very carefully braided a strong and flexible necklace using her own auburn hair and some deep black hair from Murciélago's tail. This would be her gift for her knight.

Kira, Hisagi and the boys also thought very hard about a gift for Maiden Nelliel and Lady Orihime until Bram´s curiosity helped them out. Some of the pilgrims returning from the Holy Land proudly showed _sweet salt_ to the cheerful boy and allowed him to have a fingertip full of the creamy crystals, and he talked about the explosion of sweetness in his mouth for days. The Kuchiki soldiers managed to trade meat and fur for a tiny box of the extraordinary and rare spice.

Only Ulquiorra was at a loss. The discrete preparations did not escape his observant eyes, but he stayed out of their business. Never before had he seen the need to participate in what he had believed a useless and silly tradition. This had changed like many other things, and now Ulquiorra gazed around searching for the perfect gift for his lady as well. He looked, considered, put his choice aside, and reconsidered only to start all over again.

It did not seem right to use the money Lord Aizen had given to him to spend on a present for her. The gift had to be from him, he thought, and for the first time Ulquiorra realized that he owned nothing. All his belongings he had received from his lord and had been fine with that. Now he desired to give her something personal, made from his own hands. Shamefully the only thing his hands could do perfectly was killing.

"Master?" Aziz came to stand next to him.

Ulquiorra´s eyes left the activities of the few merchants whom also had found their way to the nunnery, and had set up their booths in front of the Main Gate.

"Are you looking for something...?" then his voice lowered, "For Lady Orihime?"

Ulquiorra took a chance and nodded. Aziz really tried, but the boy´s suggestions were as unfitting as the things that had previously come to his mind.

"Well, then what about writing a poem for her, or reciting something she would love," Aziz attempted as they walked back to the Infirmary.

Ulquiorra stopped and looked down, an idea forming in his head. Indeed there was something he had been incredible at, the monks had said, and which had caused them to believe his soul to be not completely tainted - though this required some preparation. "Aziz get my good set of clothes, including the surcoat and the white cloak. But before you go, you will kindly make a request for a meeting with the Mother Superior. Any time is suitable for me."

The boy smiled.

+o+o+

Her arms full of herbs and bandages, Orihime entered the Infirmary and a strange kind of loud silence greeted her. Curious eyes gazed over to the side of the room where Ulquiorra and her beds stood. Voices whispering, making remarks about someone's splendid appearance.

"He is going to see Sister Adela, but refused to tell us why. But he fidgeted with his clothing like a girl on her wedding day, and kept Bram and Aziz busy with brushing out his surcoat and straightening the cloak," Nelliel said in a low voice taking some of the bandages from Orihime´s hands.

Last night Orihime already had wondered why Ulquiorra had requested to unpack these clothes. She had assumed he wanted to hang them out for the upcoming festivities. Now his attire made her nervous, because if he dressed this formal the matter had to be a serious one. After Aziz had attached the cloak at the surcoat and Ulquiorra stepped forward to receive his sword from Bram, Orihime´s heart swelled. He looked incredible, and the now longer pitched-black locks framing his pale face suited him well, but also added a feral touch to his features. Which she did not mind but it was the impression he would make on Sister Adela that was the one of importance.

She chewed at her lower lip. "Please, wait," she placed the herbs aside and approached him.

When he looked at her his gaze softened and she blushed, "Your hair Sir Ulquiorra," she let one of the loose strands slide between her fingers. "You look a little unruly right now. Please sit down for a moment and let me fix this for you."

Orihime vanished while Ulquiorra took a seat. She returned with a brush and one of the green ribbons that had been woven in her hair on the day they first had met. Carefully she brushed Ulquiorra´s strands back and tied them together by the base of his neck. "Now you are good, no danger at all that you might frighten Sister Adela," she whispered in his ear, only to stay rooted in place, unable to pull back, caught by his scent. She inhaled once more. He smelled like a deep green forest and the fragrance created the most vivid feelings in her gut.

Her melodious voiced tingled softly in Ulquiorra´s ear. Her breath brushing over his neck sent a hot wave down his spine. He stiffened hearing her inhaling and steeled himself for the next wave of warm air that would come out of her beautiful mouth with the following heartbeat. No matter how hard he tried his body responded on its own accord to the simplest of her actions. There was nothing he could do against it, and if he would be able to calculate his reactions better he would have no qualms about enjoying this sinful sensation. However, he never was sure what new torture he would have to endure.

Before her breath sped up further Orihime managed to pull back, turned around and walked over to her bed hiding her flushed face. After putting the brush away, she touched her cheeks. They still felt warm. So she ran her hands through her hair and over her apron to buy some more time. Being near to her knight always had been pleasant and had made her happier than anything else. Until now love had been only a warm feeling filling her heart, making her feel secure and she loved him more than anyone else. Nevertheless this was far beyond what she ever had experienced before. He caused a sweet threat rising from deep inside of her, taking more and more control over her body.

Forcing her breath to slow down, she faced him once more, only to feel the heat all over again.

Ulquiorra stood right behind her and her ample chest connected with his solid one. He stepped back a little, took her hand gently and placed a kiss upon it, gazing from under his lashes upwards, "Thank you, _My Lady,"_ he said, his voice husky and deep, making her shiver.

When he left, Orihime was relieved and in the same moment wished nothing more than that he would return as soon as possible.

+o+o+

To his own surprise he had done well. The Mother Superior had been extremely reserved at the beginning, but then her face had softened and even a hint of awe had showed on her features. As expected she, though stayed adamant that he had to atone for his sins before she would grant him his request. Prepared Ulquiorra bent his knees and confessed his greatest sin.

His honest confession clearly took Sister Adela aback and after a long pause she announced that as penance he would have to attend the office for _Compline_ every night until the Epiphany, starting this evening. There she wished to see him kneel in the first row, and that at the end he had to perform the _Hymns to Mary_ before the concluding prayer.

The gentleness of the Mother Superior´s atonement for him had surprised him once more, and he had agreed at once.

+o+o+

Before the Mass for Christmas Eve the fir in the convent's garden was decorated with red apples. Among the other guests, Orihime and Ulquiorra watched the nuns as they went about this task. Orihime leaning against him, glowing and smiling while Ulquiorra´s face still was detached and his posture as stern as always. However, Aziz and the others who knew him better, happily noticed the absence of bitterness in his features and the quiet warmth in the knight´s green eyes.

The following Twelve Days elapsed in a blur of solemn bliss and at some point Ulquiorra realized that he responded to the people around him in the same manner as he had done during his time at the Kuchiki castle, and that their behavior towards him was alike. Their shy smiles and acts of respect were honest and not based out of fear as he knew it from Las Noches.

On Epiphany, the air in the chapel was full of the most joyful expectation. After Mass which included a play about the visit of the Magi and their bestowal of gifts on the Christ child, the Holy Season would now reach its end with everybody following the Magi´s example and hand over gifts to the ones they cherished.

Orihime´s mood, though, was anything but joyful due to the fact that her knight had vanished some time before the Mass had started. They had waited until the very last moment but he neither had shown up nor could be found. More afraid that something had happened to him than disappointed, she had went with the others to get at least a place in the last row inside of the chapel.

Surprisingly Sister Marble had waited for them at the entrance and had guided them all to the front. Orihime hoped to find Ulquiorra there, but there was no sign of him either. Now very worried she sank to the ground, the necklace securely hidden in a small bag she wore at her wrist. During the opening chants she continued scanning the room for him. When her gaze met Sister Momo's, who stood at the side of the Sanctuary with the other novices who would perform the play, the girl was barely able to contain her giggles. Orihime frowned sure that something was going on.

The reading of the Psalms ended and they rose for the Kyrie Eleison. A lone figure stepped out of the shadow from behind the nun´s forming the choir. Orihime´s heart fluttered and sped up in anticipation. Well known pale hands pulled the hood of the habit back and forest green eyes locked with hers. She held her breath. The flickering light of the candles created the impression he was smiling. Orihime blinked believing she daydreamed, but before she could take a closer look, Ulquiorra made another step forward and opened his mouth.

The sound of his voice flooded the chapel. Rich and filling the heart with wonderful warmth, rising higher and higher with each iteration of the Kyrie Eleison, yet still strong and flawless making Orihime´s whole skin tingle. If she would not have believed him to be God sent before, she would believe it now. Only an angel could have such a voice. Ulquiorra´s eyes lay upon her the whole time. When the echo of his last note slowly faded, he bowed his head in her direction and Orihime knew that he had done this for her. That this had been his present for her and it was a beautiful one.

Ulquiorra joined the following chants without dominating them. His voice just a completion and Orihime had to prick her ears to hear him. When she managed, his voice alone gave her constant chills. After the play he stepped forward a last time and sang the _Song of Mary_ before the Mass ended with the dismissal prayer and the blessing.

After the Mother Superior had finished the blessing the Fourth Knight rose to his feet and made his way towards his lady. Unfortunately he did not get very far because people started to surround him, thanking and praising his overwhelming performance. Once, before his time spent in Orihime's company, he would have simply pushed through them, ignoring their kindness. Nevertheless now he only stood there nodding and responding under his breath trying to be pleasant. He gazed down in the hope they would stop and leave him alone. The only opinion Ulquiorra wanted to hear was the one from Orihime. To get his attention, some people started dragging uncomfortably at his clothes. Rather helpless he lifted his head and searched for his lady.

Orihime and Nelliel noticed Ulquiorra's distress and politely asked people to move out of the way and give the knight some space. Soon the women had been able to untie him from the crowd. Orihime smiled lovingly at her knight, "You have a stunning voice and you never fail to surprise me. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he placed a kiss on her hands, and even if he had done this uncountable times before, this was special. His lips barley touching her skin while his delicate fingers held hers just with the right pressure, promising her security, but allowing her at the same time the freedom she needed.

Nelliel clapped her hands, "I cannot stand it any longer," she cheered and shoved them in a circle. "Let's start now. These are from me and Lady Orihime."

Nelliel kissed Hisagi on both cheeks before she handed a pair of woolen gloves to the soldier. When Orihime followed Nelliel´s example and kissed Hisagi as well, the soldier´s ears became as red as one of the apples still hanging on the Christmas fir outside. Kira and Aziz looked embarrassed even before both had received their gloves and kisses. Only Bram grinned cockily and offered his cheeks twice to the laughing women.

Ulquiorra watched his lady, fighting the uneasy feeling in his gut. Her kisses were innocent, only a friendly turn, a mere expression of her affection. However, a strange kind of fear grew that touching one of the soldiers´ and even one of the boys´ might please her more than he was able to. The impulse to interrupt her became strong enough that he flexed his hands behind his back to ease the tension and preserve his aloofness.

Bram had been chosen to hand over the _sweet salt_ to Orihime. He smiled from ear to ear when he offered the tiny box to her. Curious she and Nelliel opened the box and gazed questionably at the content.

"Taste it! " Bram licked his forefinger, dipped the digit as deep as possible into the creamy crystals. Then the finger vanished into his mouth before Aziz could stop him. Both women took a taste as well. Their eyes widened and sparkled when the sweet crystals melted on their tongue.

After Nelliel had stored the box, she shoved Orihime a little towards Ulquiorra. The auburn haired woman avoided facing her knight. Suddenly nervous she fumbled with the bag around her wrist. His present had been so marvelous but hers? She should have thought of something else, he was a warrior after all. Though there had been those moments between them, it was not like he was the romantic type. Nevertheless it was too late now to change her mind.

She looked up and freed the bag from her wrist. Ulquiorra's soft gaze restored her hope. Sometimes, when she had woven her auburn strands and the black ones together, Orihime had envisioned them lying so close to the other that their hair became entangled like in the necklace. Maybe he sensed all the love and hope she had tried to weave with each knot into it.

"This humble gift is an inadequate expression of my gratitude for everything you have done for me thus far. A mere symbol of my...," she paused before breathing out, "admiration for your person." Orihime handed the bag to Ulquiorra hesitantly.

Nelliel giggled.

The Fourth Knight opened the bag and gazed into it, his expression unchanging. Looking up, " _My Lady_ , I thank thee," he stretched the bag towards her.

Orihime tried to keep her composure, sure he refused to take her stupid present but then he lowered his head and she realized he wanted her to put it on him. With trembling hands she pulled the necklace over his head, the amber pearl coming to rest above his heart. Shyly she placed a kiss on his cheeks.

Lacking the words to express his feelings, Ulquiorra stayed silent but took her hands and looked her deep in the eye, hoping she would see the love he harbored for her.

+o+o+

The white outline of Las Noches dominated the view in the distance. They had left the nunnery on the day after Epiphany and by tomorrow they would arrive after a quiet and uneventful journey.

Orihime stared at the pristine white castle. During the journey she and Ulquiorra had shared more stories of their past. She had told him about her brother and how lost she had been after his death. He had given her glimpses of his childhood in the woods with his mother and about the time he had spent in the abbey. When he had told her about Las Noches and Lord Aizen, he carefully had placed advice as to how to deal with her future husband, and that which she would be best to avoid doing. He had chosen his words with utter care and none of them had left his mouth easily. Like now, she had sensed his presence behind her a while ago.

" _My Lady_ , please remind Maiden Nelliel to cover her hair properly and please keep my words in mind. The best way to please Lord Aizen is..."

She turned around and placed a finger on his lips, "I remember every word you have said. Do not worry. Can we take a walk?" There still was this one question on her mind she had to find an answer to. Without hesitation, he offered his arm.

The reddish light of the sunset made the snow covered plain look like it was soaked in blood. "Will you send Aziz in the morning to announce our arrival?" she asked only to start the conversation again. Now that their camp was far enough away, not even the wind could carry their voices to some unwanted listener.

"It is impossible that our presence stayed unnoticed. The guards of Las Noches already will have seen us and will have informed Lord Aizen of our arrival at midday tomorrow," Ulquiorra answered his voice calm despite his unusual restlessness.

Orihime nodded. The absence of bushes or trees on the void plain gave his words merit. She inhaled and turned towards her knight. She would ask him now because who knew if she ever would get a better opportunity.

Ulquiorra studied her tense face and grew worried. The closer they came to Las Noches the more calm she had become. He did not know what to think of this behavior. Something was going on and he suspected her outward appearance only to be a facade. However, all this thoughts fled his mind when she laid her hand against the right side of his face, her thumb resting just below his lower eyelid.

"Sir, I want to ask you something which might sound strange," her thumb started moving down, "It seems that there is a thing only I am able to see."

Ulquiorra´s heart stopped. A single beat followed before it stopped again. He sucked in a breath, "Continue."

"I see… green marks on your face. Starting here," she cupped the left side of his face in the same manner, both her thumbs following the way of his cursed lines from his eyes down to his chin, "And ending here."

From one moment to the other Ulquiorra drowned in emotion. He grabbed her wrists painfully hard, denying the impossible. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. His one true love was the woman who belonged to his lord. He truly was cursed. Acknowledging the hopelessness of his fate he opened his eyes again. Suddenly he was blinded by a world bathed in color, spreading from her amber hair and dying the air around him in a red and orange light. Her lips a delicate shade of pink, her skin covered in a light hue of beige, her lovely eyes pools of warm liquid silver.

The urge to make her his washed over Ulquiorra. He wanted to devour her, sinking himself into her to the fullest, until no space was left between them, and never let her go again. Nevertheless this was impossible. Gritting his teeth he slowly released her wrists and stepped back.

Orihime gasped, when he had grabbed her hands, she had seen his desperate hunger. Still she had not been afraid. Whatever he would have done with her, she would have given it to him and that frightened her because to ensure his safety the only thing she could allow him to take was her heart.

"Sir… Ulquiorra there is something else I need to tell you." Tentatively she reached forward, bridging the distance he had created a moment ago with placing her hand on his chest right at the place where the amber pearl rested under his tunic on his bare skin. "Lord Aizen might be the one having commandment over my body, but my heart is still my own, and I already have given it to the man I love."

Ulquiorra´s body vibrated from the burning fire inside of him, " _My Lady_... Orihime, since when can you see my marks," he asked hoarsely and by placing his hand on her heart, mirroring her touch.

"Since the day you nearly died. Where I have begged you not to leave me alone because I love you so much," she whispered.

Slowly Ulquiorra began to understand. The way she had looked at him, the way she had treated him, and the way he felt towards her. His heart and that which had lived within him, long since had recognized her as the only woman he ever could truly love the first time they had met. However, giving in to this love would mean he from now on would have to fight his growing desire for her each day, hour, and minute, her status setting a deadly limit to their affection. Even if he never wanted to do something which would endanger her honor and life, the fierceness of his own feelings frightened him like nothing ever before. Nevertheless if she was willing to carry such a burden, he should be able to do it as well. Even if this would all end in pain and desperation.

Ulquiorra made his choice and pulled her closer, "I see. It seems that all the time I held your heart in my hand without noticing it."

When her heart started to flutter under his hand like a caged bird looking for freedom, the first wave of pain caused by this love washed over him, knowing that her love for him would make her remain in the cage, even if he would open the door.

Shouldering this pain, he continued, "I will keep it safe and secret until the day you might want it back," then he kissed her with all the tenderness he could muster.

"As long as I live, this never will happen," Orihime breathed against his lips before she deepened the kiss once more.

* * *

**Explanations:**

**Pews:** Originally, people stood (kneeled or walked) in the nave to hear the church service. Pews were not introduced until the 15th century. Because few could read, Biblical stories were often acted out for the congregation in the form of miracle plays. These plays evolved into cycles or collections, beginning with the Creation and ending with the Last Judgment.

 **Gloves** were known - by comparison to our modern five-fingered gloves medieval winter gloves had two 'fingers and a thumb' only or more likely looked like mittens, made from wool or padded / lined leather.

 **Sugar** : The cane sugar plant, which is native to a tropical climate, requires both a lot of water and a lot of heat to thrive. The cultivation of the plant spread throughout the medieval Arab world using artificial irrigation. The Latin-speaking countries imported refined cane sugar from the Arabs beginning in the 12th century. […] Crusaders brought sugar home with them to Europe after their campaigns in the Holy Land, where they encountered caravans carrying "sweet salt".

 **Christmas and Epiphany:** Just exactly what _Christmas_ was like depends not only on where it was observed, but when. In late antiquity, Christmas was a quiet and solemn occasion, marked by a special mass and calling for prayer and reflection. Until the fourth century, no fixed date had been formally set by the Church - in some places it was observed in April or May, in others in January and even in November. It was Pope Julius I (elected 337, died 352) who officially fixed the date at December 25th, and why exactly he chose the date is still not clear. Although it is possible that it was a deliberate Christianization of a pagan holiday, many other factors seem to have come into play.

More commonly (and enthusiastically) celebrated was the _Epiphany_. This is another holiday whose origins are sometimes lost in the festivities of the moment. It is generally believed that Epiphany marked the visit of the Magi and their bestowal of gifts on the Christ child, but it is more likely that the holiday originally celebrated Christ's baptism, instead. Nevertheless Epiphany, or Twelfth Night, was much more popular and festive than Christmas in the early middle ages, and was a time for the bestowal of gifts in the tradition of the three Wise Men - a custom that survives to this day.


	19. The Rising of a Storm

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

Orihime pushed the cloth back and admired the massive white curtain wall of Las Noches. Each and every stone was carved to fit perfectly. In fact they lay so close together that it was impossible to make out their rims.

"The castle is impressive," Nelliel remarked with mixed feelings, as she looked out of the window on the other side, her head turned upwards measuring the height of the wall and the towers which seemed to reach to the sky. The maiden sat back and clasped her hands again but only for a moment, then she checked her linen veil once more, making sure it still was in place.

Orihime did the same. She had decided to wear a veil as well. Since she had accepted the betrothal, most people had started calling her Lady and now it was inevitable that she had to fit into the role. Nevertheless she was as nervous as the maiden, who she remembered, had her own reason for coming here. Nelliel had not given an explanation and she had not asked, but Orihime believed it had something to do with the maiden's lover of whom she had spoken the night before Lady Rukia's and Sir Ichigo´s wedding. The night where the maiden had taught her and Lady Rukia the secret of how to give a man pleasure.

Orihime blushed. So much had happened since that day and secretly she now dreamed of this night to come. Yet she only wished Ulquiorra to be the one to whom she would lose her virginity and whom she would please with her body. Her heart became heavy, knowing that this would be out of the question.

With a sorrowful sigh she pulled the green cloak tighter. She wore her green double layered Kirtle together with the fine white linen under dress Ulquiorra had bought along with the bliaut and a tunic. The tunic which was sewed from the same linen and which he was wearing now.

After a short breakfast that morning everybody had changed into their formal attire. The whole time, she and Ulquiorra had not exchange a single word. There was nothing to say. They had sworn each other love the evening before, and she felt it every time he touched or looked at her. Despite this his face had been harder than it had been for a long time.

The horse litter stopped and the earsplitting sound from the massive bridge of the Main Gate filled the air, lowering for their entrance. Both women inhaled and sat erect. The horses moved again and after they had passed the Gate House, silence filled the air. No sounds other than the horse's footsteps on the frozen ground were audible. She at least had expected the voices of some people watching her entrance like she had known it from the Kuchiki castle when Lord Byakuya returned home, or when some other person of importance came to visit.

Feeling a stitch of disappointment, Orihime gazed out of the window and gasped.

The complete inner ward not only was void of people but also the ground had been cleared from snow. Las Noches indeed was huge, so much space, so many towers and then, on the artificial hill in the middle that they were now approaching, stood the Keep. It's height towering above all the other surrounding it. Orihime scanned the place further without finding a single soul. Which left her wondering how many people were living here and when they passed the chapel, Orihime frowned over how small and insignificant the building appeared according to all the others around it.

Suddenly she noticed a peasant and gazed after him. Until Nelliel touched her to draw Orihime's attention back to the path in front, leading the hill upwards to the Keep. The auburn haired woman stiffened by the sight presented before her. In the same moment Ulquiorra gave the order to stop.

" _My_ _Lady_ , my apologizes but we have to walk the rest of the way. The ground is frozen and it is too dangerous to use the horse litter." The Fourth Knight offered her his hand and helped her out.

Outside Orihime shivered from the cold wind but more so from facing the men lined up right and left on the path. Everyone was clad in the Las Noches coat of arms, wearing a sword and shield with the same emblem. Their faces stern and rough, some with scars. She had seen soldiers before and famous knights dressed in astonishing cloth, but these men were warriors, relentless and finding pleasure in fighting.

She clasped Ulquiorra's arm tighter and holding her veil in place, started walking up the path with him. The cold wind pushing against them, making every step harder than it would already be without its force. Orihime asked herself whether this might be a sign from God telling her she had made the wrong decision. However, she had no longer come here to fulfill her duty to Lord Aizen in the first place. Her reason now was to make sure her beloved Ulquiorra stayed safe, and in his lord's good grace.

Only Nelliel and Aziz followed behind them. Ulquiorra had ordered Bram to show Kira and Hisagi where to take the horse litter and their belongings. Nelliel´s heart pounded in her chest and she wished Orihime and Sir Ulquiorra to go faster. If she could, she even would run, but not without taking a look into every face on the way. If the pale knight had not lied, Grimmjow must be here. Sir Ulquiorra more than once had pointed out that she would be wise to cover her hair. While he had never elaborated any further as to why he had given her such an advice, she assumed that it was his way of telling her that it would be better to keep her acquaintance with Grimmjow private.

Earlier this had not made sense to Nelliel, but now she could feel it. The castle was like the old temple on the Island she and Grimmjow came from. Filled with a deadly silence full of secrets and full of unspoken words. To stay unharmed one should choose the ones to trust very carefully if there could be any found at all. Moreover all relationships, others than the official ones, were best kept hidden so as not to give someone a chance to use another's feelings against them.

She hoped Grimmjow was here and well. He was cautious, but also his wild and untamed nature too often already had caused him trouble. Yet since they had come nearer towards the ice-like white castle, his presence had become more tangible. Her dreams of him becoming more vivid and livelier. Nelliel´s heart had swelled at hearing the roar of the panther-king in her visions.

When they arrived at the top, the wind ceased and Orihime lifted her head. All the way up she had recollected what Ulquiorra had told her about his lord, which had not been much. In her mind she braced herself to meet a man like the warriors they had just passed. Rough and cold, maybe scarred, and for a split second she envisioned a disfigured Lord Aizen taking her from Ulquiorra and dragging her directly to his bedroom. The fear she successfully had suppressed welled up again. Her feet stopped, but Ulquiorra continued walking forcing her to move with him. She glanced at him and her heart sank.

Her beautiful pale knight looked straight ahead, ignoring her distress. His eyes focused on the tall man at the end of the line of warriors.

The whole way Ulquiorra fought against his desire to turn around and get her out of Las Noches. She did not belong here. As soon as they had entered the inner ward the atmosphere of the place had made it clear to him how wrong he had been. Here he neither could protect her body nor her soul. Eventually both would die. The small hope he had gathered during his time away fled from him. The only thing that kept Ulquiorra going now came more from habit and the knowledge that for her sake he had to keep up his position. In the eyes of the others and most of all: In his lord's.

How hard this would be, he had no idea. For now Ulquiorra steeled himself for the next simple task on the way; handing Orihime to Lord Aizen.

Orihime focused on the man at the end of the path. He stood tall, even if most of the knights directly next to him were taller; his charisma adjusted this with ease. Then her eyes undoubtedly locked with the amazing hazel ones of the owner of the white castle and the ruler of Hueco Mundo: Lord Aizen, her future husband. Who by all means was a handsome man. On the contrary of her first fear, his whole attire pleased the eye. While his white long tunic lacked the heavy embroidery Orihime had seen on clothes of men below his status, the light flow of the fabric showed that everything he wore was made of valuable silk.

Yet she bet that even in a monk's habit, he would look as aristocratic as he did now. Though guilt rose in her gut, Orihime was unable to take her eyes off her future husband. So the appraising glances of the knights wearing the same black velvet surcoat, all decorated with a unique number as Ulquiorra, escaped her.

Of course, Ulquiorra noticed them. The lewd sparkling in Sir Nnoitra´s eyes, as well as the disapproving look on Sir Tier´s face, and the sorrow in Sir Starrk´s glance, which he hid behind the tired look of his half closed lids. However, none of this came as an unexpected surprise. Ulquiorra knew his comrades all too well. Only the absence of the man with which he secretly had exchanged battle skills, the one who had taught him how to use a bow, took him aback. Instead of Sir Grimmjow´s bright blue-looking hair and broad shoulders, a feminine appearing knight with black hair wore the surcoat with the number six. He returned Ulquiorra´s look with an arrogant smile.

In his absence the inevitable had happened. Sir Grimmjow had lost his rank and with this most likely his life. Nevertheless, Ulquiorra knew the now former Six Knight as a strong and reckless man, driven by powerful emotions who would not be brought down easily. That's why he discretely scanned the group of men and women standing a distance behind Lord Aizen. And there Ulquiorra found him, at the far end, casually leaning on the Keep's wall next to the entrance. For a heart's beat he stared directly into Grimmjow's blue eyes, which grew wide with surprise. As it was for him, with giving Grimmjow this hint, his debt towards Nelliel for giving Orihime company was paid.

Grimmjow stood erect wondering why the Fourth Knight had searched his gaze in such an obvious manner. They had not been friends before, and except for the one time when Ulquiorra had been much younger and eager to further his skills as a suitable warrior, the pale man never had sought his company again. Moreover he had started to look down on him like he did on everybody else except Aizen. Sure the man had wanted to give him some hint; Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and studied the lady at the Fourth Knight's side. She indeed looked like the woman the Prophecy spoke of, but nothing more. Nothing that would be of any importance to him.

Behind them, Ulquiorra´s squire and another woman, the maiden of Lord Aizen's wife, followed. The maiden had turned her face away. Her head neatly covered by a veil like most maidservants wore it. Grimmjow felt himself drawn to this woman, and his desire to see the color of her hair as well as her face grew. Impatiently he observed her and waited for her to turn her head.

Nelliel's´ eyes only saw white. The white stone of the curtain wall, white buildings, and the snow covered roofs. All other colors were shades of gray and brown from the leather based clothes the warriors wore. The vibrant blue she had hoped to find, did not appear. Looking at the Lord of Las Noches caused unpleasant shivers to run down her spine. The lord smiled gracefully and stood there unmoving, his hands clasped behind his back. It was his aura which filled the surrounding, reaching into every edge of the castle that frightened her and caused her to avoid the lord's gaze.

Before her Sir Ulquiorra and Orihime bent down. Aziz dragged at her sleeve, reminding her that she also had to make a low curtsey. Nelliel turned her head to the front, still avoiding looking at Lord Aizen. Instead she focused on the group of people behind him. For a split moment, in which she sank to the ground, something blue leapt into her eye, turning her heart into a trembling mess.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra and please stand up and let me look at you, at you both," Lord Aizen softly addressed them and Ulquiorra returned back to his feet before he assisted Orihime.

He looked his lord straight in the eye, suppressing any of his confusing emotions the best he could, "My lord, it is my honor to hand over to you, your betrothed lady, Dame Orihime, adopted daughter of Master Isshin, the honorable physician of the Kuchiki castle," Ulquiorra said before he swallowed, offering _his Lady's_ hand to his lord. Lord Aizen lifted his own and waited for him to hand Orihime over, but the Fourth Knight stood frozen like a statue. In the uncomfortable pause that stretched on Ulquiorra´s mind went blank. He only was filled with unwillingness to complete his task until Lord Aizen questionably lifted an eyebrow and reminded him of his duty. With an unusual rushed motion he guided Orihime's hand into Lord Aizen's.

The whole time Orihime had lowered her eyes, avoiding Lord Aizen's captivating gaze. It felt like she was betraying Ulquiorra and the promise she had given him when she already was unable to look away once she had faced the lord. Her hand was released and elegant fingers touched her, gently lifting her face.

"My lovely Orihime, there is no need to be so shy and hide these beautiful gray eyes of yours." Lord Aizen held her chin up and smiled. His finger ghosted over her cheek, ending up twirling a strand of her hair, he added, "And your colorful hair truly is a joyful addition to this void place. But you are shivering. Let us go in."

To everyone's surprise Lord Aizen returned Orihime's hand to his Fourth Knight, "One step at a time. I do not want to steal her from your company, Ulquiorra. Tier, please come." The lord held out his arm and the Third Knight linked in.

People around Grimmjow moved, making themselves ready to follow Aizen and his entourage of knights into the Keep for the welcome meal. The replacement for the last priest, a huge and fat man, blocked his sight and he needed to leave his place at the wall to get a better look at the maiden. In the moment he managed to occupy a suitable spot the only thing he could do was stare.

It was her, Nelliel, his Nel; the woman he loved and missed so badly. Grimmjow shook his head calling himself to order. He dreamed again. Even being sober and without fever his longing mind fooled him. Nevertheless, in the next heartbeat he found himself caught in the middle of the storm beating sea when their gazes met. With clarity he realized that she was real. Nel recognized him as well, but the next thing Grimmjow became aware of was, that she was about to break once again every rule by leaving her place and running over to him.

In any other places such an indecent would result in a rebuke and some lewd comments at the worst, but this was Las Noches. Here lewd comments only were the beginning. Beyond that, obviously being the lover of a knight fallen from Lord Aizen's grace, who only was tolerated at the court because this amused the ruler of the castle, would only bring her harm.

Though there had been very few moments in Grimmjow´s life where his brain had won over his instincts, this became one of them. While every fiber of his body and soul squirmed against his action, he signaled Nel with a casual move to stay put and wait for him to get in contact with her as soon as it was safe. This way he would not stain her reputation as well as her high status as the maiden of Aizen's new wife, and having a high status was all that mattered in Las Noches. This extended one's life drastically and made it easier.

Ready to ignore everything, Nelliel wanted to push passed the knights to get to Grimmjow when he placed his thumb on his lips before running his hand through his hair. Seeing their secret sign she stopped and averted her gaze, her heart beating painfully fast in her chest. The last time he had used it had been in the Temple the night before they fled. Like at that time she did as he told her and ignored him.

Grimmjow had pulled up his hood and stood right at the entrance when Aizen with Tier walked into the Keep followed by Ulquiorra and the auburn haired woman. When Nel behind them approached him, her footsteps became hesitant. Still he did not obey his yearning and avoided to face her. She did the same, walking slowly, her arms loosely swinging at her side, but she stretched her fingers out towards him. Grimmjow was wary to reach for them. As soon as he had discarded his caution and reached back, Nel already had passed and he could see her shoulder dropping in disappointment. Wordlessly cursing, he clenched his hand.

Orihime sat between Ulquiorra and Lord Aizen. Her future husband engaged in a polite talk with Sir Tier. The other knights wearing a velvet surcoat surrounded them and only very few seats were occupied by people dressed in ordinary clothes. At the far end sat the heavyset priest with two of his monks. The priest had a round moon-like face and smiled kindly at her. Shyly Orihime smiled back.

"Orihime," Lord Aizen's rich voice called for her attention, "And you nursed my dear Ulquiorra back to health, I heard?"

Until this moment, she had avoided to look at the lord again. She placed the piece of bread she was nibbling at down on her trencher and lifted her head: "Yes, my lord. Sir Ulquiorra saved my life, and the life of my friends as well with his bravery. I saw it as my duty to do what I could, to assist him in restoring his health," she explained and with a trembling heart added: "I insisted on staying in the Abby against Sir Ulquiorra´s will, who had given the order we should continue the journey and leave him behind."

Lord Aizen chuckled softly, "And you feared he could have died without you. You underestimate my Fourth Knight's strength. He is one of my strongest man and I have put a lot of effort in his education."

Against her fear Orihime refused to relent, "My Lord, even the strongest of men are only simple humans, and Sir Ulquiorra regardless of his strong and faithful nature belonged to them. However, like we all, he has to succumb God's good grace."

Lord Aizen's smile dropped causing her to stop speaking. All other conversation had ceased and Orihime became aware that she must have spoken louder than she had intended. Biting her lip she averted her gaze, noticing that Ulquiorra stared at her with stiffened shoulders. _Do not contradict Lord Aizen in a direct way_ , Ulquiorra had advised her and with her first words she exactly had done this. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the Lord of Las Noches laughed and placed a soft kiss on her hand, "I guess, I then should thank God for sparing Ulquiorra´s life and you for convincing Him to look mercifully on my Fourth Knight." He took a drink and while putting the goblet down said seriously, "But from now you better leave this matter to me, madam, because it is my business to care for my knights and from now on you will concentrate on your duties as my wife and the first lady of this court."

Together with Aziz, Nelliel stood a pace behind Sir Ulquiorra and Orihime. She was nervous and wanted to leave but the meal was far from ending. Grimmjow had entered the Keep and hung out near the entrance. Always changing his position as soon as someone blocked his line of sight. Every now and then they exchanged brief glances. When he walked, he moved as smoothly as in her memory, yet she was worried. In the past he always had taken good care of his hair, making sure enough blue feathers were braided into it. What she saw now was that it was ill-kempt, with the braids coming partially undone so that many of the feathers, a sign of his pride as a warrior, had been lost.

The urge to go to him, feel him and speak with him became unbearable for Nelliel. She resumed her attention to the conversation Lord Aizen held with Sir Ulquiorra, looking for a moment she could speak with Orihime and make a request. The pale knight just had handed a roll of vellum with the King's seal to the Lord of Las Noches. The invitation to the Counsel of Lords which would take place by the end of February. Engrossed in their talk, both men seemed to have forgotten Orihime who had shoved her chair slightly back to give them more space. Nelliel took the chance, "Lady Orihime, maybe I should go and care for our belongings," she whispered.

Unexpectedly the lord and his knight paused their conversation and looked at them. Nelliel noticed that Orihime unsure of what to do, faced Sir Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen seemed to ignore her behavior but Nelliel suddenly felt watched. She looked down the table and towards the knight with the mask over his face. The vibrations that came from that man were not as powerful as those from the Lord of Las Noches but openly menacing. When her eyes drifted over to the other knights at the table, everyone of them seemed hostile with the exception of Sir Starrk, who simply displayed boredom and disinterest in the things taking place around him.

"Let her go. Aziz can show her the way to the stables," Sir Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

"That is unnecessary, I can find the way on my own, " Nelliel blurted out, curtsied and left.

Ulquiorra followed her with his gaze until she was out of sight. Grimmjow would catch her and shortly they both would taste each other to the fullest. Never before he had envied another man, especially not a man below his position, and never because of such a trivial matter as spending time with a woman. Before Orihime there had not been room for such affairs in his life. The few times he had shared a bed with a woman his body had found relief but without any pleasure or passion. Also he never had requested those women's company on his own volition, they all had been sent by Lord Aizen as a gift. Refusing their service would have been seen as an insult.

What he experienced with Orihime, though, was a different matter. First he had longed for her presence, then a simple touch of her had satisfied him. Holding her in his arms close to his body then had made him hungry and after kissing her nothing seemed enough to cure his growing desire. The desire to touch her and claim her body as his own. Ulquiorra bent his head down low hiding a shameful flush. His lord already had noticed his affection for Orihime, and that his affection was a true one. Nothing escaped Lord Aizen's attention. Something Ulquiorra had tried to adopt from his master, but like in other things, he still was a novice compared to the skills of his lord.

Still Ulquiorra knew, that his master would tolerate that he had fallen for Orihime as long as it entertained his wife and kept her in a willing mood, so that his master could have his way with her.

As Lady Orihime's assigned loyal knight the rules of courtly love gave him this liberties which at the same time became his weakness. And Las Noches was not the right place for having any weakness.

With regained control over his emotions Ulquiorra resumed his attention back to Orihime, who meanwhile had thawed and told her future husband about the thugs ambush and how hard it had been to get to the abbey and how Ulquiorra had pushed them forward regardless of his own exhaustion. The words left her mouth unguarded, and the more intent Lord Aizen listened the more eagerly Orihime talked. When she paused to take a sip from her watered-wine, the Fourth Knight felt the amused gaze of his master on him.

Before Orihime could continue Lord Aizen placed a kiss on her hand, "Orihime, you are putting my pale Fourth Knight into a astonishing colorful light, making him look like a truly honorable man. It is indeed refreshing to get to know this side of him."

Lord Aizen's comment threw her off. Confused Orihime looked at Ulquiorra.

Under the table the pale man grabbed his knee tightly while he kept his other hand loosely next to his trencher. His lord's teasing he could handle, but seeing the other man touching Orihime turned his stomach in a tight knot of jealousy. It took him a lot to hold on to his usual stern façade and yet Ulquiorra could not avoid taking _his Lady's_ unoccupied hand. " _My_ _Lady_ is such an innocent creature that she is not able to see evil in anything or anyone. And as my lord had ordered me, I have protected not only her body but also her soul by restraining my true nature," Ulquiorra answered evenly before he as well, breathed a kiss on Orihime's hand.

+o+o+

On her way towards the door, Nelliel lost sight of Grimmjow. Once she left the building, her hand was caught and she was dragged along the Keep's wall, away from the entrance. Grimmjow pulled her with him. They ran half way around the Keep, and from there down a long small staircase, leading down the hill. One time she tripped on the barley visible steps covered with hard-packed snow but Grimmjow caught her. When she grabbed his upper arms he hissed in pain and startled Nelliel let go. Before she could ask him what she had done wrong he took her hand again. Grimmjow only slowed his footing after they had left the staircase behind. Wordless he still walked at a rather fast pace, crossing the Gates and the bridge that connected the inner and outer ward until he reached the stables.

Only a handful of squires were outside working with some horses. None of them interested in the soldier and maidservant who vanished into the hay store. They were not the first and would not be the last couple searching this place for privacy.

Out of breath, Grimmjow closed the door of the store-room. Behind him Nelliel also gasped for air. Pressing his hands on the wood, he continued facing the door. He did not dare to turn around. That was Nel, his Nel standing right behind him. Alive and as beautiful as he never could have imagined her. However, somehow he feared she would vanish as soon as he would turn around.

"Grimmjow?" her soft voice called for him and a moment later she touched his back. His heart raced and his heated blood rushed in waves through his veins.

Nelliel pressed her body to Grimmjow´s back, tenderly embracing him from behind. Carefully caressing his chest, unsure and wary because of his pain earlier. He did not respond, his head bowed and still covered with the hood.

"Grimmjow...," she said his name with more urgency.

Grimmjow leaned back and placed his hands on hers. As soon as he touched her, she shivered. He still could not believe that she was here, pressed at his back. Suddenly after all this time. After all the weeks, months, even years and after all his fruitless inquires to any traveler or merchant he had come along.

Finally, Grimmjow took in a shuddering breath and turned around.

"Nelliel?" his voice sounded raw, like his hands when he took her face between them. Disbelief still visible in his eyes.

"Yes, it is me," she answered and then repeated the words again in their language, adding the name of his soul animal, the name only known to him and her.

Hearing her call him by the name of his inner self, Grimmjow abandoned his disbelief and kissed her. Deep and hungry, digging his tongue into her mouth; relentlessly tasting her. Yet this was not enough. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her, pressing her flush to his yearning body. Feeling the resistance of her unique, taunt breasts against his heaving chest.

Overwhelmed by Grimmjow's fierceness, Nelliel returned his kisses with controlled passion. She was too worried. She had missed him deeply as well, begged and prayed to the Goddess to watch over him and now the happiness to have found him nearly made her burst. However, he acted so desperately and even taking in consideration how strong his emotions could be at times, this seemed too far beyond his usual self.

Nelliel broke the kiss and pushed Grimmjow back. He placed his hands on her wrists but nevertheless allowed her to pull the hood from his head. Taking in his appearance, she ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "What happened to you, Grimmjow? What happened to the man, the warrior who always stood his ground against all odds?" Disturbed she drew her brows together.

Grimmjow was lost in his emotions. In his passion and the shame that had welled up with the first kiss. Nel never had lost the hope to find him. He remembered the dream he had had the day DiRoy had brought the witch to his chamber. In which Nel had promised to seek him out, to come to him and in his heart he had clung to this promise. Now that she stood before him, he felt weak because instead of searching for her, he had lost himself in daydreams and had done too many things to count with which he had dishonored their love and her belief in him.

"He lost his way. His sight became blinded by desperation and he forgot how to be strong," Grimmjow replied from the bottom of his heart. "Nel, without you I am nothing. Even on a clear day and with a path laid out right before me, I will lose my way. If you ever leave me again, I...," the words died in Grimmjow´s throat and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Nelliel embraced him as tightly as she could manage, stroking soothingly over his back until the trembling of his shoulders stopped. For a long moment they stood like this.

When Grimmjow regained his composure his longing returned to him with utter force and he started to kiss the side of Nel´s neck. With a pleased sigh, she arched her head back allowing him more access. Grimmjow kissed every part of her exposed skin. Suddenly the surf like sound created by the rubbing of uncountable fish scales on one another filled the air, when Nelliel removed her veil and let her hair down. His blood started to boil and Grimmjow grabbed a handful of her full strands, lifting them high in the air before letting go to hear more of the endearing sound.

Nel took hold of his upper arms again and laughing she leaned back shaking her head wildly. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and ignored the pain her hold on his wound caused him. For the moment she should worry about other things. His length throbbed merciless against the fabric of his trousers. Kissing her and eliminating any distance between them, Grimmjow rubbed his burning body on hers, showing her his need. Nel´s hands untied his belt and without hesitation she pulled his trousers down. He did not wait either and pushed her to the ground, right on the large heap of hay.

He shoved her skirt upwards while bringing his body over hers. Grimmjow longed for tasting her breasts but as far as undressing Nel it was too cold and the hem of her under dress too tight. Although his need to get into her already had become too strong for him to wait any longer.

Aware of her lover's desire Nelliel´s hands guided him and he let out a deep moan the moment their hips collided. He filled her like nobody else could and with every powerful push they sank deeper into the hay.

Grimmjow was carried away fast. No other woman fit him like Nel and unable to say whether he followed her movements or she followed his, he rode on her tide; yet at the same time drowning in the feel of her body and her soul. They both took in short and sharp breaths between kissing and their bodies pushing each other from one wave of pleasure to another. Each one higher than the last.

How could he have ever been so foolish as to dishonor her gift by searching for false satisfaction with other women? While his tension grew, the witch's sinful body appeared in his mind. Grimmjow growled and thrust down hard. The following sound Nel let out no longer was one of pleasure and he stopped, deeply ashamed by his action.

"Shh, Grimmjow, I am here and I won't leave you again, I promise." Tenderly she stroked through his hair and over his downcast face. Then she pulled him in another embrace, holding him tightly and chanting sacred words to calm his raging panther.

Her voice smoothed him and Grimmjow let go of all the memories that had weighed him down. His Nel was back, lying securely under him and nothing else mattered. He resumed his movements, this time gentler, finding joy in each slow yet energetic thrust and in seeing Nel´s face bursting with fervor. Slowly they rocked each other high and higher and when Nel exploded like a bursting wave, she took him with her.

+o+o+

In the Keep the servants had started to clear the table. With Orihime at his arm Ulquiorra walked next to Tier and Lord Aizen who introduced his new wife to chosen members of the court. Dutifully Orihime smiled to everyone including Lord Aizen, and each time jealousy raided Ulquiorra´s now exposed heart. She was not his, he told himself, she never would be, and if he would let his guard down and someone became aware he was not playing just the game of courtly love, Ulquiorra feared the consequences.

"Orihime, I am sure you remember Szayel, who also has praised your beauty and innocence," Lord Aizen conducted before he turned towards Ulquiorra and continued, "The innocence my faithful Fourth Knight has protected so well for me. Am I right, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, my lord, as you have ordered me," he answered automatically bowing his head.

"Very well, I would have expected nonetheless of you."

Lord Aizen gave him a warm smile and Ulquiorra felt stricken. Besides all his love for Orihime, he still had no right to begrudge his lord and harbor such ill feelings. Lord Aizen had not chosen the fate placed on his shoulders by the prophecy. Taking all the hardships aside, his lord had given him his first real home and had accepted him the way he was. The pale man knew the best that they lived in rough times where only the ones with power survived.

The Kuchiki castle was nothing more than a dream. Lord Byakuya lucky his country had been located between the alliances of lords faithful to the King for about two generations. Hueco Mundo had been surrounded by enemies instead, and Lord Aizen's father had clung to the false hope he could stabilize and pacify his country by the words of the Holy Lord alone. He had failed miserably and Hueco Mundo had been broken and much more torn the day Lord Aizen had become its ruler than before. Nowadays there was peace everywhere, forced upon everybody by the strong and unforgiving hand of Lord Aizen, but nevertheless peace.

Ulquiorra observed Orihime returning his Lord's smile once again and he noticed how relaxed she appeared. His lord knew how to deal with people and Ulquiorra had come to believe Lord Aizen had decided to take things slow with his new wife. That he would let her first feel at home before he requested her presence in his private chamber.

Even if it should not, this thought relieved him. Maybe he also just needed time to sort his feelings and accept what he had believed would be so easy; just loving Orihime and making sure she had everything she needed to be safe. With time he would learn to deal with his irrational jealousy and the fear she could die because she belonged to his lord and unquestionably fit the prophecy's words.

While in his mind this all sounded so logical, Ulquiorra stiffened and nearly gasped when Orihime reached out to touch Lord Aizen gently at his forearm. Controlling pain and fear was one thing but this jealousy was a completely different matter. He looked down afraid that the expression on his face might have visibly changed making him vulnerable.

A storm inside and outside Ulquiorra had begun to rise, and the Fourth Knight was unsure standing his ground on which side would be harder.

Orihime had called for Lord Aizen's attention after they had passed the huge priest, who had kindly smiled and acknowledged them with a nod of his full head. However, Lord Aizen had ignored the man's action and continued his round by further approaching the staircase leading to the Keep's upper floors.

Arriving at the staircase, the Lord of Las Noches patiently answered Orihime's shy question, letting her know the priest's name and that the man was the second cousin of the Pope. This caused her to gaze back at the priest in admiration.

Ulquiorra followed _his Lady's_ gaze measuring the priest as well as the monks around him. His figure alone gave the man an impressive look and together with his status as a relative of the pope this man was the complete opposite of the prior priest. The Fourth Knight wondered how this man had found his way to Las Noches. Certainly not on Lord Aizen's accord, who strictly avoided the church having a too close eye on his affairs.

"Listen Ulquiorra, I need to discuss the King's invitation with Starrk and Baraggan. The meeting will take place too close to our yearly tournament and therefore we will have to postpone our event." Lord Aizen had released Tier´s arm and placing a hand on Ulquiorra´s shoulder added with a fatherly smile, "Would you be so kind and take my beautiful Orihime to my private chamber and help to make her feel comfortable. I will follow as soon as possible."

Ulquiorra's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Orihime at his side clenched his arm painfully. His mouth became a wasteland but feeling his lord's strong gaze upon him, he answered: "Yes my lord, as you wish," and dutifully bowed his head.

* * *

**Explanations:**

No real explanations this time, only some notes and quotes about courtly love, kissing and status of marriage in the 12 century:

http://www.middle-ages.org.uk/courtly-love.htm :  
"There were strict rules of courtly love and the art of courtly love was practised by the members of the courts across Europe during the Middle Ages. The romance, rules and art of courtly love allowed knights and ladies to show their admiration regardless of their marital state."

http://www.thedailybeast.com/articles/2011/02/13/history-of-kissing-from-ancient-rome-to-modern-day-by-sheril-kirshenbaum.html:  
"The kiss also served as a sign of trust between feudal lords and vassals. Knights kissed at jousting tournaments and would receive one from the person they protected as thanks for a year of service."

_Which, by the way, also would mean that Aizen as Ulquiorra´s lord would give him a kiss on the mouth if he wants to show that he is pleased with him. However, I will refrain from including such an action because it too easy could be misunderstood._

http://www.sexarchive.info/ATLAS_EN/html/history_of_marriage_in_western.html :"As late as the 10th century, the essential part of the wedding itself took place outside the church door. It was not until the 12th century that a priest became part of the wedding ceremony, and not until the 13th century that he actually took charge of the proceedings. "

http://www.psychologytoday.com/articles/200505/marriage-history :"12th-century Europe: Marriage is good for loving...someone else—Upper-class marriages are often arranged before the couple has met. Aristocrats believe love is incompatible with marriage and can flourish only in adultery."


	20. Thunder and Lightening

Beta: _OveractiveImagination39 (I am so glad for your help and support. Thank you once again)_

* * *

Ulquiorra lifted his head and pulled on Orihime's arm while she stood frozen in place. Finally her shoulders dropped and she followed his lead.

"Lord Aizen, I believe you have forgotten that our Holiness, the Pope, has recently encouraged –especially the nobility – to set a good example by marrying first, before enjoying corporal love," the huge priest said with a genuine smile on his round face.

Ulquiorra and Orihime, already standing on the second step, paused and turned around.

The Lord of Las Noches focused on the priest, his jaw visibly moving. The priest held the lord's gaze until Lord Aizen also started to smile, giving a small nod, "Of course Father Hachigen, I am well aware of this matter and respect the wish of our Holiness."

"I am glad to hear this, my lord, and I am sure that God will bless you with a healthy child on the night of your wedding," the priest lifted a hand making the sign of the cross over Lord Aizen.

"Who am I to doubt your words, Father Hachigen," the lord lowered his head still smiling. "Ulquiorra, show Lady Orihime to her room."

"A lady of rank should never be without at least one of her maidens," the priest chided.

Lord Aizen's smile dropped. He narrowed his eyes and the muttering in the background increased. The lanky Fifth Knight approached the Lord of Las Noches from behind and whispered something into his master's ear, his hand resting at the hilt of his sword. Lord Aizen made a dismissive gesture and with an annoyed huff Sir Nnoitra stepped back. Raising an eyebrow, the lord quizzically gazed at his Fourth Knight.

"Aziz, go and find Maiden Nelliel, she seems to have lost her way," Ulquiorra said, then he bowed his head pointedly towards Lord Aizen before he turned around, offering his arm to Orihime again.

In a moderate pace they resumed to climb the stairs. In silence they walked higher until they reached the fourth floor and Ulquiorra guided Orihime to the only door on this level and opened it, "This is the private chamber of the Lady of Las Noches." Ulquiorra explained in a neutral voice, hiding the storm of emotions building within him and the relief which had washed over him when the priest had interfered. He never thought he could feel so much thankfulness towards a church's representative, than in this moment. Moreover he was thankful for Father Hachigen´s high status. The sudden death of one the Pope's cousins surely would result in an investigation, and Lord Aizen would want to avoid something like this by all means. It was prudent not to have such an incident stain his reputation. In the end it still would be the Pope who would consecrate the next King.

Nevertheless it left him conflicted. He knew he should be loyal to his lord, but he could not help but feel indebted to the priest, a man who could be viewed as his master's foe. His heart only wanted Orihime for himself completely, while his rational mind constantly reminded him about his duty, and the boundaries of who he was. He owed Lord Aizen much more than the title of the Fourth Knight.

They entered the bedchamber and the moment Ulquiorra had closed the door Orihime threw herself into his arms, "I am so sorry, " she mumbled against his chest, embracing him tightly. "I had not expected Lord Aizen to be this good looking and so charming. I love you," she breathed out desperately, tilting her head offering Ulquiorra her lips.

The Fourth Knight hesitated to take the offer. Instead he brushed over her quivering mouth with his thumb before he placed a kiss on her head, "No need to feel sorry. You are his betrothed. Therefore you should act kindly towards Lord Aizen. Anything else would be inappropriate," he replied hoarsely, his words sounding false even to his own ears. "I never should have brought you here," he whispered into another kiss, which he also placed on her forehead.

Orihime pressed her body to Ulquiorra´s and cradled the back of his head in her hands. She had seen the look in his eyes whenever Lord Aizen had touched her and the guilt lay heavy in the pit of her stomach. She pressed his head down, feeling only a little resistance.

However, when he kissed her, there was so much hesitation that Orihime wanted to cry.

+o+o+

"Nel, you have to go," Grimmjow kissed her deeply, his hands brushing over her breasts. "You cannot stay away for too long. It will begin to look suspicious."

Nelliel returned his kiss and pulled him closer. Grimmjow hissed in pain. She released her hold on his upper arm, "Grimmjow, what is it?"

"It is nothing. Nothing to worry about," he grinned and sucked at her lower lip but Nelliel sat up, and before Grimmjow could interfere, grabbed his wounded arm hard, causing him to curse and squirm.

"Nothing? You are a liar and you are wearing your sword on the opposite side from where you used to in the past. I am no fool, Grimmjow and I can see that you cannot fight with this arm. So, what is this all about," Nelliel´s eyes sparked with anger.

He sat up as well, rubbing over his wounded arm. "An arrow hit me and that bastard, Szayel, was not able to get the head out. It still is inside of me and will be there until I die," Grimmjow said bitterly as he stood up.

They both started arranging their clothes and collecting pieces of hay out of he other's hair.

"Orihime may know what to do," Nelliel said, wrapping the veil around her head, covering her hair once again.

"Orihime? Aizen's new wife?" Grimmjow asked with astonishment. He reached for Nelliel´s hand and pulled her roughly back in his embrace, his tongue invading her mouth before she was able to answer.

She pushed him back and after gasping for air, replied, "Yes, she is a very good healer. She saved Ulquiorra from the brink of death."

Grimmjow eyed her, "You are kidding me. I have never seen the Fourth close to death, and he has received injuries that would have killed any other man. People are saying he, as a demon's son, has a hole in his chest instead of a heart."

Nelliel laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Believe me, he has a heart." She lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "And this heart belongs only to his lady. Like yours belongs to me." She kissed his chest.

"Nel, I have seen him in a vision I had of you and he was scary. A dark winged demon. You should stay away from him. But we have to discuss this another time, you really have to go." Grimmjow dragged her to the door, opened it only a gap and peered outside. Immediately he noticed one of the Fourth's squires running around, looking and inquiring of the other squires as to her whereabouts.

"Go now! I will wait for you tomorrow night at the Keep's back-entrance," Grimmjow kissed her one last time and then shoved her out of the hay store.

+o+o+

In the late afternoon a few days later, Ulquiorra walked into the tavern in the outer Ward of Las Noches. He shivered as his eyes scanned the room. Nothing had changed here, a few soldiers gambled, some just drank and some others were engage in dirty talk with one of the maidservants. The Fourth Knight crossed the room until he reached his usual spot at the far end.

In the time before he had traveled to the Kuchiki castle he rarely had come here, mainly to have something hot to eat or drink. Today he had left his chamber because the silence had drove him out. Knowing Orihime to be safe in her room together with Nelliel, he could not think about a task which would distract him enough as to not to think about _his Lady_ and worry about the next time she would meet with Lord Aizen.

Like at the Kuchiki castle he escorted her to the Morning Prayer and spent the entirety of the Mass beside her in the chapel. Afterwards they had breakfast in the Keep's great hall and he observed her having polite talks with Lord Aizen which always left him rattled.

The rest of the day she and Maiden Nelliel spent in the solitude of Lady Orihime's chamber where the women had started to change the gowns of the former ladies of Las Noches for Orihime. When the bells called for the evening prayer, he joined her again. After dinner he walked her back to her chamber and allowed himself a few moments with her alone. This was a dangerous time and Ulquiorra was thankful, but also loathed Nelliel´s presence. Even if the maiden was aware of their feelings and tried to give them as much private space as possible, they both were reluctant to ignore her.

So, they mostly just stood facing each other, often in silence. Like Orihime, he did not know what to say. He longed to take her in his embrace and kiss her. However, even if he knew nobody would stop him, Ulquiorra denied himself this pleasure. He had become too wary of his own feelings. The jealousy that raided him whenever Lord Aizen touched Orihime was increasing instead of diminishing as he had hoped. And this feeling went hand in hand with his growing desire to discover more of her body.

Ulquiorra lowered his head and closed his eyes. Whenever he had seen her in the last days, he immediately had scanned her clothing, thinking about were he could touch her bare skin unseen. If he could open the neckline of her chemise and let his finger trail along the delicate side of her neck down to her elegantly curved collarbone and from there on even deeper.

His body tensed, and for some beats of his longing heart Ulquiorra lost it, and his breathing increased noticeably because these thoughts only were the beginning. As soon as he returned to his chamber to turn in for the night, an insane longing from deep down inside him rose and he started to imagine doing indecent things to Orihime. It took all his self-control to calm his body and force this thought out of his mind, nevertheless, he would still dream of her and in the morning wondered if he had slept at all.

"I am glad to see that the rumors were wrong. You have returned and you are looking well, Sir Ulquiorra," a melodious, yet tired voice, called the Fourth Knight back from his musings. Remembering the voice he faced the young maidservant. While her voice still sounded as beautiful as before, it now lacked the innocence as for why Ulquiorra had chosen her that day.

The reason was obvious. The maidservant stood a pace away, with hollow cheeks and eyes void of hope in her otherwise still childlike face. Her once smooth and delicate fingers, with which she had masterfully made use of needle and thread to fix his and his squires clothes, were stained and rough. However, this was not the point. She carefully shifted her weight and said, "Today we are having fresh soup. Shall I bring you a bowl, Sir Ulquiorra?"

For a moment the Fourth Knight stayed silent, his gaze resting on her belly. She must have lost her innocence shortly after he had left for his last mission before he had gone to the Kuchiki castle, because she already was heavy with child. With remorse he remembered the hated look the Ninth had given him as soon as he had taken the maidservant under his order by giving her his brooch. While she patiently waited for him to answer, her hand on her protruded belly grabbed the cloth of her worn out dress tightly.

Finally Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, please."

A faint smile appeared on the maidservants face. "I will hurry, "

"There is no need. Take your time," Ulquiorra replied and watched her walking back to the counter in an unsteady pace. He frowned, she should not be here. Even without having much experience, it looked like the young woman would be delivered of the child at any moment.

The Fourth Knight lowered his gaze again, his mind returning to _his Lady_ and he tried to imagine her body swelling with Lord Aizen's child. Suddenly, his vision blurred and everything turned a bloody shade of red. " _She is mine,"_ the voice within him shouted as loud as thunder. He trembled while something inside Ulquiorra cracked and he clenched his hands tightly suppressing whatever from there tried to conquer his rational mind.

A low hiss of pain and the sound of a dropped wooden vessel broke the spell. Ulquiorra´s head yanked upwards. Slightly bent over and holding her belly the maidservant stood with gritted teeth and a face full of fear before him. The Fourth Knight moved reflexively, before he could restrain himself, and remember who he was and how he should behave.

The maidservant straightened her back and glanced around with anxiety before she sluggishly went down on her knees to pick up the dropped bowl. "I am very sorry, Sir Ulquiorra. I will clean this mess and get you a replacement." Again she stilled and hastily looked down in an unsuccessful try to hide the pain another contraction was causing her.

Ulquiorra observed the girl. Around them nobody took any notice of her distress. Ignoring the fact that it would be better to do the same, he rose to his feet and helped her to get up. She blushed and looked away.

"It seems that you are in need of the assistance of other women, for your child will be born soon," he commented softly.

"No, no …," she breathed out in desperation, "It is too early; I want to be back safe at home with my mother, and my older sister." She stiffened once again biting back another moan.

Ulquiorra eyed her with growing concern.

All of a sudden her shoulders dropped and she leaned heavily on him. "I will not make it home, I know, but please do not take me to Sir Szayel's House of Death." She faced him, "Please, he will harm my child... I heard so many horrible tales and I have never seen women or newborns return from this place." Tears gathered in her eyes while she clung to his arm, "I do not want to return to the maidservants' room either. Nobody will be there until the late evening, I do not want to be alone, but I do not know were to go."

He sighed and wrapping one arm around her waist, while giving her support with the other, began to guide her out of the tavern. "I will bring you to a safe place."

"A safe place? Sir, there is no safe place in Las Noches," she replied, disillusioned and bitter.

The Fourth Knight gave no answer. On the way to the door, he ignored the rude comments and gestures of the other men, as well as Master Gin's sly grin. He knew exactly which rumor about him and this maidservant and her child soon would spread through the castle.

Slowly they made their way from the Outer to the Inner Ward and needed to pause on a regular basis. The strength the girl had shown before left her quickly. She dragged her feet and often stumbled while Ulquiorra guided her on the path upwards to the Keep. The sun was going down behind the impressive tower on the hill and on another stop, she lifted her head and blinked while facing the dying sunlight, "Where are you taking me, Sir Ulquiorra?" she asked between two sharp breaths.

"To my chamber," he answered.

"You are too kind. I have done nothing to deserve such an honor", she whispered against the cold wind.

"You did a good job fixing my clothes, I am merely repaying a debt. " Ulquiorra carefully shoved her forward, getting anxious that her last contractions had increased in pace and intensity.

Before they reached the hilltop, footsteps approached them from behind. "Master, I took Murciélago for a ride. Afterwards when Bram and I greased the bridle and saddle, we talked with Kira and Hisagi and …" Aziz called out but suddenly stopped until he caught up. The color drained from the Fourth Knight's older squire's face the moment he took in the maidservant's condition. "Alia, is that you? Dear God, how did that happened?"

Embarrassed, the girl turned away but then her knees buckled and Ulquiorra barely managed to hold her upright. Aziz gasped and Bram, who just arrived a moment after his older brother, watched them with wide eyes.

Ulquiorra bent down on one knee, cradling Alia in his arms, before he pulled out his brooch from the bag at his belt. "Aziz, go and find one of the midwives, preferably Henna, and bring her to my room."

The squire took the brooch and hurried away. Taking Alia in his arms Ulquiorra stood and walked as fast as he could towards the Keeps entrance, Bram following behind him. Even being heavy with child the frail girl was a light burden to carry for the Fourth Knight. Alia had pressed her face against his chest and her ragged breathing and low moans made him feel uneasy.

Bram opened the Keep's door and asked," Master, shall I go and get Lady Orihime as well?"

Ulquiorra nodded. He trusted Orihime's skills more than any of the midwives, and the girl would need any help she could get.

+o+o+

Carrying her medical bag Orihime rushed down the stairs, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Ulquiorra had requested her help, and even if Bram had said it was for someone else, fear twisted her stomach.

Since they had arrived at Las Noches, the calm that had begun to radiate from her knight had once again become tense and brooding, and she could not dismiss that a dark shadow had returned to his features. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, tell him how much she loved him and that Lord Aizen, though he was incredibly charming and pleasant, meant nothing to her. However, the distance Ulquiorra created between them discouraged her each time.

The fear that twisted within her was the fear of losing him. She knew almost nothing about his life here at Las Noches. What was he doing all the time they were not together? And now that he had requested her medical assistance for someone else she was afraid about finding out what part that person played in his life.

Bram had mentioned that it was no one she knew, but that she should hurry, and then he had blushed. The boy's embarrassment had made her cautious and a feeling Orihime knew too well started to fill her.

She arrived at Ulquiorra´s chamber and knocked. Immediately he called her in. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door and her heart dropped at the display presented before her. He was sitting on his bed next to a young pregnant woman, holding her hand. The old jealousy she knew from the time when she had believed herself to be in love with Sir Ichigo washed over her. Nevertheless she swallowed the feeling down and walked briskly into the room, leaving the door open for Nelliel and Bram.

Ulquiorra´s chest tightened the moment his eyes met with _his_ _Lady's._ She was jumping to the same conclusion that everybody else did earlier, and he could not blame her for that. He stood and left his place for her to take. She dropped her bag on the bed and looked at him quizzically.

" _My Lady,_ this is... Alia. She once worked for me, and I never got a chance to pay her for her service. And now I kindly request your help in this matter. As you can see she is in need of another woman's assistance."

A new lump was forming in Orihime's throat, and pressing her lips together she nodded. Ulquiorra stepped back and she introduced herself to the girl who was now bent over fighting another wave of pain. While she stroked over the girl's back and waited, she chided herself.

She had no right to deny Ulquiorra the pleasure of the flesh. Especially not before the time they had met, and also not now. He was a man after all. And from what she had heard from Nelliel, passionate men often needed to find relief for their desire, and she knew that deep inside of him, her knight was a very passionate man. Still, the mere thought of him being with another woman hurt her so much that her vision blurred from the tears gathering in her eyes. Yet there was nothing she could do. Until she conceived and bore Lord Aizen's heir, her body was off limits, and what would be afterwards, she did not want to think about right now.

Orihime forced her attention back to the girl. It did not take too long to find out that Alia had been having contractions almost since the morning, and that they recently had gotten worse. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ulquiorra called out to the person to enter. A middle-aged woman walked in together with Aziz, carrying some blankets. When she noticed Orihime, she sank to the ground in a low curtsey.

" _My Lady,_ please meet Henna, the First Midwife of Las Noches," the Fourth Knight introduced the woman.

"No formalities please; I am here as a healer just as you are." Orihime walked towards the midwife, encouraging the other woman to stand up by putting a hand on her upper arm.

The older woman looked confused," My lady..."

"Henna, just call me Orihime," she smiled.

Then Alia cried out in pain and Orihime and Henna exchanged a look before the auburn haired woman turned toward her knight and his squires, "Could you leave us alone, please?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Orihime accompanied him to the door. Standing in the threshold, their eyes met and seeing the unspoken question in her gaze, he could not leave without setting things straight, "My Lady Orihime, the child is not mine. I never touched this woman and I never will touch any other woman. This I promise thee," he whispered, gently taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

The weight on her heart lifted and without thinking Orihime closed the distance between them and tried to kiss Ulquiorra, but he turned his head away so that her lips met with his cheek instead of his mouth. Ulquiorra stepped back and bowed. Behind him Orihime spotted Lord Aizen just taking the last step down to this floor. Blushing she closed the door in a hurry, pretending not having seen her future husband. She pressed her ear at the wooden door and listened as Ulquiorra explained the situation to Lord Aizen and also excused her for most likely being absent during the evening meal.

She stepped back from the door and started braiding her hair. She then turned around and shifted her attention back to helping a new life get into this cold world.

+o+o+

When the bell called for the evening prayer, Ulquiorra sent Aziz and Bram away with the advice that they should speak some prayer on behalf of Alia and her child. Both boys had paced long enough up and down then antechamber in front of his room, listening to the young maidservant's cries. Ulquiorra also told them to partake in the evening meal, and when they were done to bring some food for him and the women upstairs.

Time passed and Ulquiorra stood unmoving, his gaze fixed on the door to his room. His thoughts were far away remembering the last summer. Never before had he clung to the past. Instead he had always brushed away whatever tried to take root in his mind. The past was unchangeable, the future unknown, and one could only take hold of what was now. That was what the Fourth Knight used to believe and how he had lived his life.

Until now.

Another faint, barely audible cry came from his room and the knowledge about all the past and possible future deaths of women in this stronghold tore him apart. He never should have brought Lady Orihime here. He should have insisted on her returning home. This all should have ended at the abbey.

Unpredictable, like lightning during a fierce storm, different emotions flashed through Ulquiorra. Feelings of love, fear, and hate, so strong he struggled to control them. In his imagination, that had gone more and more wild, he believed to hear Lady Orihime cry out in pain and no longer the Maidservant Alia. He pressed his back and head to the wall behind him. Closing his eyes, he took in deep, shuddering breaths, trying to get a grip on reality and his feelings.

In this weak moment a hand was placed on his shoulder and Ulquiorra´s eyes shot open.

"The moments in which we can do nothing else but wait for the outcome of what we have sown, are the hardest, aren't they, Ulquiorra?" Lord Aizen said with a fatherly smile, squeezing the Fourth Knights shoulder. Then he placed his mouth next to the pale man's ear, "Only because you are the one requesting Lady Orihime's assistance son, I will excuse her sorrowful absence at the evening meal. But do not make this a habit." That said, the Lord of Las Noches waved at Sir Tier, took her arm and walk toward the stairs leading up to his room on the Keep's top level.

Ulquiorra stared after Lord Aizen his face heated and his heart pounding in his chest. Lord Aizen's words might have sounded like a taunting to everybody else but he knew better. This had been a warning for him to be aware of his boundaries. The Fourth Knight lowered his gaze. The last time his master had scolded him in such a way had been long ago, while he had still been a squire.

Behind him Bram and Aziz appeared with a tray, and in front of Ulquiorra Nelliel opened the door, a sad look on her face. The men all peeked into the room glancing at the body on the bed which was completely covered with a stained cloth.

Nevertheless Aziz voiced the girl's name in a bidding tone, but Nelliel only shook her head. "Something went wrong; Orihime and Henna barely were able to get the baby out. It is a boy and he is alive for now," she said and then she spoke towards Ulquiorra, "Orihime is very emotional. Alia told us enough that Henna with certainty recognized who the father is and what he had done to this poor girl."

Nelliel took the tray from Bram's trembling hand and went back into the chamber to place it on the table. She nodded towards the Midwife who had started to collect the used and bloodstained blankets.

From the corner of her eyes Henna watched the notorious Fourth Knight. The unusual pale man's gaze was fixed on Lady Orihime, who sat on the chair rocking the newborn in her arms to calm the little boy. The midwife had heard a lot of things about Lord Aizen's most faithful and loyal warrior. That he had a heart of stone. Some even said he had not a heart at all and that the blood in his veins ran as cold as ice. Most common was the saying that he was a demon's son and that Lord Aizen had bought him from the devil himself.

Though Henna did not belong to those superstitious people, she nevertheless believed Sir Ulquiorra to be a lot like the callous Lord of Las Noches who had shaped the young boy into the fearful knight he was now. And just as nobody would have expected charity and mercy from Lord Aizen, nobody would have expected the Fourth Knight to take a simple maidservant to his chamber, unless the woman would have carried his own child. Any man with at least a spark of decency cared for his offspring.

However, to her surprise Sir Ulquiorra had not touched the girl, and only had seen her once. First she could not make sense out of this, but after she had spent a short while in Lady Orihime's company, Henna had begun to understand. She continued to observe the Fourth Knight, who had not moved and still stood in the threshold. Yet the longer he was looking at Lady Orihime, the more his expression softened.

He no longer was without a heart, and empathy for the ones surrounding him gleamed in his eyes. The Midwife grabbed the last blanket and walked to the door. "Sir Ulquiorra, thank you for giving Alia shelter. A part of my family is living in the same village as her mother and sister. I have given the names of two women to Lady Orihime who also live there and still have milk, and may be willing to nourish the baby. But you know how the times are; they will not do it without a payment,"

A long moment passed before the pale man moved his attention to her and nodded. Henna nodded back and smiled at him. _If Lady Orihime had been able to make the Fourth Knight discover his heart, she might be able to change Lord Aizen as well_ , she thought. Nevertheless the lady needed to learn how things in Las Noches worked otherwise she never would gain their lord's approval. It would be better to give the Fourth Knight a hint before Lady Orihime would get herself in unpleasant trouble.

When Henna passed the pale knight, she whispered, "Sir Ulquiorra, Lady Orihime wants the father to take responsibility, you should try to make her see reason in this matter."

Ulquiorra´s face darkened and he nodded.

"I will send some maidservants to clean your chamber as well as someone who can bring Alia's body to the chapel for the last service," Midwife Henna added before she curtsied and left.

Lady Orihime slowly rose and met with Ulquiorra in the middle of the chamber. "With the last of her strength Alia has born him, and she closed her eyes without ever seeing her child," she told Ulquiorra, her voice tired and sad, showing the crying baby to him.

Unsure what to say the Fourth Knight answered with caution, "My Lady Orihime, I am sure you did what was possible. "

Suddenly Orihime's eyes blazed with fury, "Yes, all of us here did for Alia what was possible today, but this is not the point! Have you seen her? How scrawny, how worn out she had been? For God's sake she had worked hard until the very last moment. She said nobody here has cared for her or that she was carrying a child - the child of one of Lord Aizen's mighty Ten Knights."

" _My Lady_..." Ulquiorra placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, but she shook him off.

"Show me where to find the Ninth Knight, I will make him see his son and I will make sure he will not get away easily. Alia deserves a proper funeral, and her family and the babe are in utter need of support," her voice was strong, leaving no room for argument.

Ulquiorra remembered this tone very well, and how helpless he had been against her anger that day while bedridden and weak. However, today he stood upright before _his Lady_ and unwilling to let her stain her reputation or displease Lord Aizen. The moment she tried to walk around him, he stepped into her way. "Orihime, this is Las Noches. As honorable as your intentions are, they are fruitless. If Aaroniero has not acknowledged her child as his thus far, forcing him might get one of us in unpredictable trouble."

Orihime stared at him with narrowed eyes, the child gently pressed against her heaving chest. Her eyes piercing like daggers deeply into his heart. "I am willing to risk that and fight for Alia's honor. This child is innocent and helpless, like she was. And in the oath every knight has sworn first to God and then to his lord, he has stated to protect the weak and worship every woman, regardless of her social rank."

She paused and taking in a deep breath added, "The same oath you had sworn the day Lord Aizen had knighted you, did you not?"

Ulquiorra held her gaze, even if seeing her anger ripped him apart. She could not know that neither he nor any of his lord's knights had spoken the common oath. Most of them had been unceremoniously knighted on the yearly tournament, after they often had killed their opponent. "Things here are different and I beg you Orihime, calm yourself first before acting without due consideration," he said in a low voice.

"There is nothing to consider," she answered with a growing sadness while her eyes wandered over his face. "Ulquiorra, if you are still the man I have gotten to know, then you should be able to divide right from wrong in any place and know which side to take."

"Orihime...," he whispered, his resolve wavering. She surely held this strange spell over him, but he also admired her steadfast trust in the good which had opened his heart and had rekindled his belief in hope, and that the world had more to offer than death and pain.

"Are you still this man, Ulquiorra? The one I placed all my trust in?" _The one I fell in love with,_ but the last part Orihime did not voice, however, she knew that Ulquiorra had heard it.

Ulquiorra´s gaze dropped. Forcing her to abandon these beliefs would hurt her and shatter their bond. Both he was unable to let happen, so Ulquiorra choose his side, even if this put him into an unwanted position. He took his white coat from the wall and wrapping it around Orihime and the baby in her arms he said, "After the evening meal, Sir Aaroniero usually can be found at the tavern. I will guide you there."

+o+o+

As expected they had found the Ninth Knight in the tavern and as expected the man had denied being the father, stating that Alia had been know to have warmed many beds before she willingly had shared his. He adamantly had refused to take any responsibility, which had reinforced Orihime's anger even more, and in the end she had insisted on bringing this case before Lord Aizen.

Now they were standing in Lord Aizen's private library at the Keep's top level together with Midwife Henna and Aziz who had been summoned as witnesses.

The Lord of Las Noches had not hid the fact that he had not been pleased to be bothered with such a trivial matter and that he wished the case to be solved as soon as possible. However for some unknown reason he had not started the questioning and they all stood silently. Only the baby's whimpering could be heard every now and then. Orihime tried her best to keep the newborn calm, but she was aware that he needed to eat soon. Therefore she was about to speak when the footsteps of someone hurrying up the stairs filled the library.

Master Gin arrived, and after bowing to Lord Aizen turned around to stand at the Lord's side facing the others.

"Now, my dear Orihime, what is this ruckus all about," Lord Aizen addressed his future wife looking her straight in the eye.

Orihime stepped forward presenting the baby to the unimpressed Lord of Las Noches who only lifted an eyebrow. She summarized Alia's fate and finally revealed that before the poor girl had died she had named the man who had left her with the burden of a child, and that man was recognized as Sir Aaroniero by Henna.

"My lord, as Master Gin can confirm, I was not the first who noticed the girl. Sir Ulquiorra before me, had requested her presence in is chamber," the Ninth Knight defended himself.

"Gin, is that true?" Lord Aizen asked.

"Alia showed me Sir Ulquiorra´s brooch that day and told me she had to bring the wine I gave to her to his chamber, and that she had to do work there for some days," the silver haired landlord replied with a sly grin.

When his master gave him an inquiring look, Ulquiorra nodded, agreeing to what Gin had said.

He was not surprised that the Ninth would try to put the blame on him or someone else. With worry the Fourth Knight's gaze turned to Aziz who he had ordered to watch and assist Alia during his absence to perform her work.

Sir Aaroniero spoke once again, "Soon after that day this maidservant literally threw herself on me and pestered me until I took her to my chamber. The next morning she puked on me. This is, as we know, a common sign for a woman carrying a child. In my opinion she only was looking for a suitable father after the real one had left her alone." The Ninth Knight pointed at Ulquiorra. "I can name the servants, I had called to clean my chamber and my clothes but I do not think that will be necessary," Aaroniero added with a grin.

"Now, Ulquiorra, what do you have to say about this accusation? Can you prove that the girl was not in your chamber?" Lord Aizen asked, the hint of a smile playing around his lips as well.

Orihime watch breathlessly, not believing what was happening. She had been sure that Lord Aizen trusted Ulquiorra more than any other of his knights, and she never had thought of him getting into the center of accusation. On the way to the tavern Ulquiorra had told her what Alia had done for him and had ensured her, that he only had met her in person in the tavern and then today.

Bit by bit she realized what Ulquiorra had meant earlier and into which situation she had gotten him.

"But my master was not even there when Alia brought the wine. Sir Ulquiorra returned after she had left, and the next day my master went on a mission for ten days. My brother and I were the only ones Alia would have been alone with," Aziz interjected meekly.

All eyes turned to the young man, who fearfully looked at his master. Ulquiorra briefly closed his eyes. Though Aziz had spoken the truth, he with that had gotten himself in deeper trouble than the innocent boy could have thought.

The Ninth Knight's grin grew, giving the lower visible part of his face an absurd look. "Well, this makes even more sense. The little whore had been chosen to make a man out of this puppy. Or maybe the boy just could not hold his dick in check while is master was away."

Orihime blushed and Aziz became as pale as the room's white walls. The baby in Orihime's arm started crying, aggravated by his hunger and the loud voices.

Ulquiorra decided that it was time to end this play. Things could only get worse. He stepped forward and bowed his head to Lord Aizen, "I was the first one requesting Alia services. From there on she was under my orders, wearing my sign therefore she and the child she had received during this time, are my responsibility." Behind him he heard Lady Orihime gasp.

Lord Aizen chuckled, clearly finding the whole situation amusing. "Very well, Ulquiorra, I hope you are aware what burden you have placed on your shoulders. Gin, the girl died before she paid off her families debts. How much is left?"

The land lord took a roll from the inside of his wide sleeve and opened it. He scanned the vellum a few moments, his mouth silently moving as if he calculated something. Finally he announced, "Her sentence has been two years. More than one year is left. She was often ill and could not work as hard as expected due to her condition. So, all in all I would say one year and half still is left which would make six large silver coins." With a grin he bowed to the Fourth Knight, "Five coins for you, Sir Ulquiorra."

Now Orihime interfered, her voice rising, "My Lord, you can not be serious. This is more than double of what Master Isshin earns at in a year. This is some unholy usury."

"Forgive me Lady Orihime, but around here it is a usual price, and if Sir Ulquiorra cannot pay the girl's debt, her older sister has to step in. According to my notes, the mother is half blind and the father died two years ago. " Master Gin showed the vellum to Lord Aizen pointing at a specific entry.

"Are you willing to pay the girl's debt, Ulquiorra?" Lord Aizen gazed at his Fourth Knight folding his hand behind his back.

"I am, my lord," he answered quietly.

"Orihime, give Ulquiorra the child. As his father, he should hold him."

Shocked Orihime looked at Lord Aizen who smiled mischievously. He played with them, with all of them, and like everybody else she was not able to do anything against it. This all had been her fault. She should have listened to Ulquiorra. With an excusing expression she handed the squirming baby to her knight, whispering explanations how to hold the newborn.

Ulquiorra stood ramrod straight, keeping his an emotionless facade while he tried his best to get a good grip on the child. The movements of the tiny being were much stronger than he had imagined and he undeniable became afraid of dropping the baby.

Master Gin and Sir Aaroniero started making fun of his clumsy way of handling the child. Unnoticed by the both men, Midwife Henna approached him from behind and whispered something in his ear. Following the midwife suggestion, Ulquiorra place his pinkie into the baby's mouth. The hungry boy, who immediately began desperately to suck, turned silent and also stopped kicking. Both women lowered their heads to hide a victorious smile while the Ninth Knight and the landlord stared at the impassioned Fourth Knight.

Before the fooled baby could resume his actions, Henna took him from Ulquiorra. "If you will allow, Sir, I will take him overnight and make sure he will get some food. You can collect him any time tomorrow," she kindly smiled before she turned to Lord Aizen who gave her a gesture of dismissal. Henna curtsied and left with the now loud crying baby.

"Everybody, except Ulquiorra, can leave now," Lord Aizen commanded before he walked over to a tall table where she slowly poured some wine into a golden goblet.

Anxiously Orihime still had not moved, her gaze fixed on Ulquiorra. When he gave her an ensuring notion with his head she hesitantly followed Aziz to the staircase.

"Be careful, Ulquiorra. She is a dangerous woman. She not only made you discover your heart, but also has made you become soft. And this world will not honor such a weakness. In the end you will lose everything." While saying these words to Ulquiorra, Lord Aizen still gave him his back.

The Fourth Knight stayed silent, knowing that his master did not want to have an answer, and what could he say? His lord only had voiced the truth, therefore any reply was wasted.

"You can go as well, I am sure Orihime is anxiously waiting for you," the lord's voice sounded tired.

Ulquiorra bowed, yet while he walked towards the staircase the Lord of Las Noches spoke again, "Sometimes I wish fate would allow me to make such an easy choice. You do not even have the slightest idea what you have gained." The words had been barely audible, muttered under the lord's breath and Ulquiorra did not trust his own ears, otherwise he would have believed to hear sorrow and the longing for a child and the warmth of a woman's love in his master's voice. Shaking these absurd thoughts off, the Fourth Knight hurried down the stairs to meet with Lady Orihime.

+o+o+

To pay off Alia's debt, Ulquiorra sold the four daggers and most of the smaller accessories he had received as extra payment from Lord Aizen over the years. After that, the chainmail, his horse and the sword were the only things in his possession holding any significant value. However, like every other warrior in Las Noches, he would be provided with food, clothes and other things necessary for daily living and performance of his duty.

As well as to buy her family free of any further charge towards Las Noches, Ulquiorra also made a generous donation to the church to ensure a proper funeral, and had ordered at least a small stone for Alia's grave. Where he stood now, together with his squires, the Midwife and Orihime, who handed the little baby boy to Alia's older sister.

The day was cold, but sunny. Yet the clear blue sky could not ease the grief of Alia's mother at all. The lines on the woman's face were deep and with clouded eyes she stared at the freshly sealed grave. Her mind seemed far away, not at all listening to Orihime and Henna telling her remaining child about the agreement with the two mothers living nearby, who were willing to give Alia's baby milk. So the sound of her bitter voice startled everybody, "We have nothing left we can share with these women in return. And neither of them will do it just out of charity."

"An arrangement with both women already is made," Sir Ulquiorra said. "As long as the boy needs milk they will nourish him."

The half blind woman shifted her head and reaching out to the Fourth Knight, took a tentative step forward. Ulquiorra caught her hand. Alia's mother placed his hand between hers, while holding it she said, "It is not at all ice cold." Then she lifted one hand and touched his cheek before she slowly let her finger wander over the rest of his face, taking in his features. "You are younger than I have thought, Sir Ulquiorra, and handsome. You are the only knight Alia ever spoke well of." The woman's hand dropped to her side. "I truly wished you to be the child's father, but I know that you are not. I do not dare to ask why you have taken this burden."

For a very long time Ulquiorra said nothing, his eyes leaving the grieving woman and wandered to Orihime who had resumed her conversation with Alia's older sister and Henna. Smiling the auburn haired lady praised her knight's thoughtfulness and that after all, things now turned out for the better. Excited she talked about how much hope and happiness would come with a newborn child, even if it had such a bad start.

When he returned his attention to Alia's mother, he just said, "I have my reasons."

First the woman looked confused but after a moment she smiled and nodded in understanding. Her gaze also turned roughly to where Lady Orihime was standing.

Before the family left, the mother asked: "As the self-appointed father of Alia's child, you should choose a name for him."

"Name him, Elpidios," Ulquiorra answered and after a pause explained, "This is Latin and it means hope"

+o+o+

Since that day, finding sleep in the night had become nearly as exhausting for Ulquiorra as keeping up his stoic and aloof behavior during the day. There he also struggled with keeping an appropriate distance to his Lady. While in his bed he missed not only her presence, but was consumed with the illogical fear that someone could invade the privacy of her bedroom without permission. At some point exhaustion took over and eventually he fell into darkness. A darkness that before had be filled with nothingness in which he always had found peace. However, now Lady Orihime followed him into his world of dreams and filled them with a painful light. As in reality he never was able to touch her there before she vanished, and he walked around chasing one shadow after the other.

This night was not any different, only that he started to shiver in his dream. The world around him had grown awfully cold. Ulquiorra opened his eyes, woken up by the quivering of his own body. Slowly he came to his senses, becoming aware that he was not lying on his back but crouching down on the floor. Irritated he lifted a stiff arm and brushed over his face. Swaying he rose, placing a hand on the wooden door in front of him for support, only to remove it abruptly as if he had touched a hot surface.

The Fourth Knight stumbled backwards, the blood boiling in his ears, his heart pounding hard against his chest as the realization hit him that he was standing before Lady Orihime's bedchamber, two levels above his own room.

Out of nowhere careful footsteps became audible and as fast as he was able to, Ulquiorra took shelter in a dark corner far away from the door and the up-leading staircase, forcing his still unwilling legs to move. He pressed his naked back to the wall and tried to get his breathing in check and low.

A person completely covered by a long cloak, the face hidden in the darkness of the wide hood walked into the antechamber and made his way straight to Lady Orihime's bedchamber.

Ulquiorra tensed, his body acting on its own accord, his muscles straining ready to lunge forward to stop the intruder.

Before the door, the hood was taken down, revealing the long, in tiny braid fashioned hair of Maiden Nelliel. Ulquiorra exhaled inaudibly and relaxed slightly, yet not for long. After the Maiden had entered the bedchamber, he also realized that she must not have done this for the first time, and that his Lady Orihime was left alone in the unpredictable darkness of the night.

* * *

_Author´s Notes:_

_Because the events I refer to in this chapter have been published long ago, here are where to find them:_

_Henna is the Midwife from the first chapter._

_Ulquiorra met Alia in chapter 3 and chapter 6 the hint that Aaroniero forced her into his bed._

_How a knight should be appointed properly, I tried to show in Chapter 2 where Ichigo was knighted. How Ulquiorra had been knighted, you can find in chapter 3, where Aaroniero remembers it._

_The vision or dream Grimmjow is speaking about happened in Chapter 10._

_Then I have to admit that the first real research on medieval payment I did, was for this chapter and immediately I noticed that I have exaggerate in chapter 17 where Ulquiorra gave Orihime a gold coin because they were not available in the early 12 century. But I have decided to kept it and also continue to use the simple term of gold, silver and copper coins._

Some more information about currency and prices in the medieval time:

Money in the Middle Ages was used as currency in the form of metal coins. These coins came in varying qualities and weights. In addition, people also used the currency of promise (or fiat currency) which was often used in large-scale transactions. For general transactions, coins were predominantly used. Small silver coins or penny (also known as pfennig or denarius) were the most commonly used coins. Rich people of medieval period also used the pounds, schillings and pence. A schilling was used to be equal to 12 pence, while 20 schillings made a pound. [….]

Until 1252, all coins were produced of silver. However, in the year 1252, gold coins were also introduced in Florence. These gold coins of Florence were called as florins. Soon after that, people restricted using silver coins and they adopted for copper coins.


	21. In the Shadows

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

 

Carefully Nelliel closed the door to Orihime's private chamber. Her auburn-haired friend could not find sleep, so they had talked until the lady's eyes eventually had fallen shut. Now Nelliel was late, and the night would be short, but she still gave in to her need to see Grimmjow, who she knew was impatiently waiting for her.

Looking around she pulled up the hood of her long cloak. Then she walked towards the staircase, but stopped when she felt it again. Something was there in the shadows, causing the hair on her arms to rise, tingling her sixth sense. Something very old and dark, something that should not even be here. She shivered. Not out of fear. It was the loneliness and desperation creeping through the silence of the room that gave her such chills. The need to leave and find shelter in the arms of the man she loved pushed her forward, and she rushed down the stairs, leaving behind whatever was hiding there in the shadows.

Without passing any other living soul Nelliel arrived at the Keep's back entrance and opened the door just as silently as she had done it nearly every night since their arrival at Las Noches. This time her hand was grabbed and she was pulled outside. Without having the time to shriek she found herself in Grimmjow´s strong arms, pressed tightly against his warm, solid chest.

"What took you so long," he asked between two hot kisses. "From now on I will wait for you here; it is too dangerous for you to walk all the way to the mill alone."

She broke free from his next kiss, "What are you talking about, Grimmjow? Why should this suddenly be too dangerous? I am no child and can hold my own."

Grimmjow´s eyes scurried around, he looked haunted. "I know you can feel it as well. And I am sure you have heard people talking about the dark winged demon that has recently appeared, roaming the Keep and its surroundings by night." He embraced her tight and in a low voice added, "I have seen his shadow as well, and by the Goddess, I am sure it is the green eyed bastard. "

Nelliel pushed him away and placed a hand on his forehead, frowning, "Grimmjow, you are feverish again. Stop talking nonsense. This creature is only borne from your foolish imagination. As soon as Lord Aizen leaves tomorrow to attend the counsel of Lords at the King's Court, my Lady Orihime will see after your wound. "

She pulled at his hand, "Come now, I want to have you at least for the few hours that are left. You know that I need to be back before dawn."

Grimmjow followed her, but not without looking back over his shoulder, up to the Keep's fourth level which looked darker than it should be. Nelliel had felt it as well, of that Grimmjow was sure. However, he was not sure as to why she denied it so strongly.

In the antechamber of the Keep's fourth level a shadow moved, returning to its usual spot before his lady's private chamber. The pale owner of the shadow paced slowly, his head sharply turning from one side to the other like a hunting animal looking for its prey. When he settled on the floor he rolled his shoulders backwards as if he needed to shift something huge tucked at the shoulder-blades before his burning green eyes glared into the darkness of the room, ready to attack any unwanted visitor.

+o+o+

"Master, please, you have to wake up!"

Ulquiorra heard Bram's tiny voice from far away. Sharply he turned his head, immediately regretting it. His neck was stiff and sore like the rest of his body. His mind numb and he felt dizzy when he slowly opened his heavy eyes. He licked over his dry lips. Bram stared at him, wide eyed and with a strange, almost anxious look on his face.

The Fourth Knight sat up. "Water," he croaked before he buried his head in his hands, his body barely obeying him. Even after waking up in his bed, he knew were he had spent the night when he felt like this. Drinking the cold water helped him to come to his senses and to regain enough energy to stand and dress. He only was glad that nobody had found out yet where he spent most of the night. At the moment he was at a loss what he should do about it.

Bram rushed to bring his clothes and Ulquiorra mechanically put them on while the boy still gazed at him, worried and confused about his master's strange behavior.

A knock on the door appeared in the moment Ulquiorra fastened his belt and mounted his sword.

"Sir Ulquiorra, are you alright?"

His Lady Orihime's sweet voice called from outside. Ulquiorra stretched his back and pulled his aching shoulders back. "Yes, My lady, I am coming."

Maiden Nelliel looked as tired as he felt and Lady Orihime greeted him with a worried yet warm smile that reduced the aching of his bones to nothing. She offered him her arm and when they started to make their way towards the staircase, she soothingly stroked his forearm.

Today her presence engulfed Ulquiorra like never before. The whole world only seemed to consist of Orihime. Since Alia's death he tried to keep his distance, but it was of no help. His Lady's touch burned through his clothes and his skin, until it boiled his core. Her delicate scent filled his nostrils, making his mouth water. Even the most innocent movement, like folding her hands for a prayer or tucking a wayward strand of her luxurious auburn locks, seemed like an invitation for him to touch her,

Kneeling beside her in the chapel, Ulquiorra wordlessly recited the prayers, while his mind was busy undressing Orihime in a most indecent way. The thought itself was far from his usual behavior, but not only that. In his imagination he ripped the clothes from her body, shredding them with his hands until she was completely naked. He trembled as an unhealthy heat rushed through his body.

"Sir Ulquiorra, are you really feeling alright?" Orihime whispered reaching for his hand. She already stood because Mass had ended, and nearly everybody had left the chapel, but her knight stayed on his knees. Ulquiorra winced, his head jerked around and he glared at her, the pupils of his burning eyes wide and unfocused. Orihime frowned, giving him a confused look. Suddenly he exhaled deeply and rose to his feet.

"My apologizes, I have been lost in thoughts," Ulquiorra answered, his gaze turned away. Facing her with such dirty thoughts still on his mind was embarrassing.

In silence they returned to the Keep. Nelliel and Ulquiorra´s squires following. The boys talking to each other in worried whispers. Nelliel listened, observing the Fourth Knight. The strange tension that clung to him like a sickening smell had increased, and she remembered Grimmjow´s vision. Something was changing him, and Nelliel was not sure if it was for the good or the bad.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra could not eat. His stomach was turned into a tight knot watching Lord Aizen placing a piece of sauce soaked bread into Orihime's mouth. His auburn haired lady carefully took the gift from her future husband's fingers and blushed when a little of the sauce stuck at her soft lips and threatened to run down her chin. Before she could reach for a napkin, Lord Aizen wiped her lip and licked the sauce from his finger. Ulquiorra´s blood boiled, fueled by unreleasable anger and a fierce jealousy. He kept his gaze low to hide his feelings.

"You have not eaten anything, Ulquiorra. And you look stressed," Lord Aizen remarked.

"I am doing fine, my lord," the Fourth Knight answered avoiding his lord's gaze.

"I see. However, you exclusively can tend to your own needs for the rest of the day," Lord Aizen smiled mischievously at Ulquiorra before he took Orihime's hand in his, "My betrothed will have the pleasure of my company today."

The Fourth Knight's body tensed.

"For I wish for her to become more familiar with my daily business." Lord Aizen pulled Orihime closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed but showed no resistance.

Ulquiorra felt his stoic facade slip completely as his anger turned into the burning feeling of hate. Lord Aizen had no right to take his Lady from him and touch her in such an intimate way. Under the table he grabbed both his knees tightly, disturbed by his feelings.

"Also Ulquiorra, you do not need to wait for her tonight, because we will have supper in my private chamber," the lord added softly, slipping his fingers between Orihime's.

That was too much. Without thinking, Ulquiorra bolted upwards. The irrational wish to lay his hand around his lord's neck suddenly came over him. But instead he clenched his hands in tight fists and forced his head down in a hinted bow. "Excuse me, but I have to go", he mastered to squeeze past gritted teeth before he walked out.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra walked around, fighting the overwhelming emotions he struggled to control. The sudden hate he had felt towards Lord Aizen disturbed him deeply. The jealousy he could comprehend, but everything going beyond that was just insane. He tried to sort his thoughts and searched for an explanation but in vain.

After the walk did nothing to calm him down nor helped him to clear his dazed mind, Ulquiorra decided to try the opposite and pay the bath house a visit. Furthermore his limbs continued aching, and the stiffness only had increase during the walk. An uncontrollable tension ruled his body and caused him to shiver like having a fever.

The servant at the entrance bowed deeply and afterwards guided him to a freshly setup tub. Ulquiorra undressed and stepped into the wooden vessel. The water was hot like hellfire, and soon his pale skin changed into an alarming red. Unimpressed though, the Fourth Knight pulled his legs up, and scooted as deep as possible into the burning water. He covered his face with a wet cloth in the desperate attempt to keep the world outside as far from his vision as possible.

He rested the back of his head on the tub's rim and concentrated on breathing in and out. He had been angry before, even at his lord, but not more as angry as a child could be. However, he successfully had mastered and banished such emotions away long ago. Still the anger and the sudden hate he had just experienced had nearly consumed him. Not even for a woman like Orihime should he feel in such a disturbing way. He nearly had lost control over his actions. This needed to stop. What he was doing while he slept already became unbearable. Sharing Orihime with Lord Aizen was much harder than he had imagined and drove him crazy. The thought of her alone was making him insane, and unable to do all things he was yearning for caused him more than pain. He wanted to possess not only her mind but also her body.

Again his thoughts went wild, and images of her wonderful body came to his vision. While he left reality completely, he touched her soft skin, ran his hands through her luxurious hair. Without regret, he placed kisses upon her eyes, her cheeks and took her shimmering lips.

Ulquiorra gasped and even in the hot, relaxing water his body responded fully to these sinful thoughts. Placing his hands between his legs, he spread them as wide as possible. The tension had increased to a level were it was killing him. He needed to find release, no matter how.

His breathing became heavier, his thoughts dirtier, but his hand won't move. Ulquiorra squirmed in the tub's narrow space. The voice inside screamed, wanting the real Orihime, and forced him to stop his pathetic attempt to touch himself. Every piece of him belonged to her, his lady. Nevertheless, images of her laying right under him, naked and filled by him and his desire continued flooding his mind. Unconsciously, he gripped the tub's rim tight, his nails scratching the wooden surface, creating awful sounds.

Sitting in a tub located on the other side of the room, Aaroniero shoved the curtain aside which shielded him from the rest, and spared all other guest the sight of his disfigured face. With interest he watched the Fourth Knight's behavior. The pale man grunted like some animal in heat, the cloth covering his face was pulled tight, and pushed in and out of his wide opened mouth by his heavy breathing. Nobody ever had seen the usually humanely composed knight in such a beast like state. And anyone who would see him now surely would lay witness that the knight indeed was possessed by the daemon many believed him to host.

The Ninth Knight grinned. After observing the Fourth closely, he had come to the conclusion that the knight, who normally knew and saw everything, indeed was clueless about his own fate. Otherwise the pale bastard never would have given this auburn haired slut right into Lord Aizen's hands. With that, she was his demise, either way. Ulquiorra´s soul without doubt had bonded with hers, and if he was able to restrain himself until she would become Lord Aizen's wife, his curse would continue to strip his humanity off and finally turn him into that which people were calling him all the time.

If Ulquiorra relented to his desire and would take the slut's virginity away before Lord Aizen could do it, the Fourth would lose much more. His honor, his status, this woman, then his mind and at last his life. And that was what Aaroniero wanted the most, to bring the prideful Ulquiorra to his knees, make him eat the dust at his feet. With a sinister laugh the Ninth called for more hot water and fresh wine.

The maidservant answering the call for the water shrieked, dropped the bucket and ran out again, frightened by the Fourth Knight's performance.

Alarmed by the screaming maidservant, Aziz entered the bath house. He secretly had followed his master to be in place if he was needed. Usually Sir Ulquiorra told him and Bram what he expected them to do in the morning before he left to escort Lady Orihime to the Morning Prayer. Today his master had forgotten about this, and it had not been the first time since they had returned to Las Noches. This worried Aziz together with all the other strange things that had started to happen.

Inside, the young man hesitantly approached his master. His feet unwilling to move, restrained by the reborn fear for the pale knight, whom he owed his and his brother's life. Aziz knew about the dark side of his master's soul, that he was cold and impassioned. That he killed his opponents without batting an eyelash and that mercy was the last thing on his mind.

However, his master always had been collected and never unreasonably cruel. Neither to them or in battle. If the situation called for a kill, he had done it in only one strike, following his orders with a deadly precision. In some rare moments, Sir Ulquiorra even had shown forgiveness and a hint of empathy for him and Bram.

Aziz liked and appreciated this soft side of his master. It reminded him that the pale knight was human after all. And when Lady Orihime had pulled this part more and more to the surface, until the pale knight and the auburn-haired lady had fallen in love with each other, he had been happy, because he had been aware of the loneliness his master secretly suffered from, and which he blamed for the knight's cold behavior.

Nevertheless, what looked like an advantage for everybody at first had started to turn into a disaster. Lady Orihime never truly would belong to Sir Ulquiorra, and to the squire's utter disbelief, his master seemed to be unable to handle the situation. If he hadn't known better, he would say that the pale man was loosing his mind. What would become of the knight then was what the young man feared.

Aziz dropped these thoughts when he came to stand directly before the tub. He swallowed hard and touched his master on the arm, ignoring the hands cramped around the tub's rim like claws. "Sir Ulquiorra, are you alright?" he asked unable to keep the anxiety from his voice.

In a flash the pale knight moved, catching Aziz's arm tightly. Pale fingers digging hard into the innocent flesh, forcing the young man to his knees, and leaving him gasping in pain.

"Master, please, let me go," Aziz cried out.

Desperately he continued to shout the knight's name begging him to let go. Clouded green eyes full of unjustified hate stared with a burning passion down at the young man. Tears streamed down Aziz's face long before the Fourth Knight regained his senses and snapped out of his craziness.

Ulquiorra stood. Glancing down shocked at Aziz who kneeled on the ground before the tub pressing his hurting arm to his body, sobbing. The knight ignored the abhorrent looks from the servants. Slowly he reached out, but stopped seeing his squire flinching and looking away.

"I am sorry," Ulquiorra whispered with regret before he turned taking a cloth to cover and dry himself. He had not wanted to hurt the boy; he honestly had no idea about what he was doing. The Fourth Knight dressed himself without requesting help or facing Aziz.

+o+o+

"Some more wine, my dear Orihime?" Lord Aizen lifted the pitcher, but Orihime shook her head.  
Spending the whole day with her future husband left her exhausted and tense. After the breakfast she had sat beside him in a meeting with his leading knights. Listening to tactical discussions, talks about supply shortages, and weapon improvement.

She had a hard time keeping her thoughts from straying to Ulquiorra and the way he had walked out of the morning meal earlier. If she had not known differently she would have believed he behaved like he was in pain. The last time she had seen him this impatient and harsh had been after he had been wounded. His unexpected actions left her worried and confused.

In the afternoon, she had witnessed Lord Aizen speaking judgment. His sentences had been hard and he was as unforgiving as Aziz had painted him. She had tried to hide her discontent, because she wanted to please him, but Orihime was sure that her future husband nevertheless had noticed how she felt.

Being aware of this, it had taken her a lot to join him again for supper after she had gone to her room for changing into a more formal dress. Since they had started eating, she expected Lord Aizen to address the matter. Every time he began speaking, she unconsciously tensed. He was as charming as ever, but still she wanted nothing more then to return to the solitude of her chamber. Truth to be told, she even eagerly waited for his departure on the next day. After that, she hoped things would become easier for her and her beloved Ulquiorra.

"You disagree with what I did today," Lord Aizen finally asked. He had stopped eating and leaned back, his head resting in the palm of one hand.

Orihime flinched. After a breathless moment, she faced him and nodded.

Lord Aizen sighed, brushed through his hair, and bent forward. "Lord Byakuya's country is a rich one. Fruitful land, no bad harvests in years. No enemies threating to overrun the borders, leaving nothing behind other than burned, death earth," he said and Orihime noticed a sad glance shading his captivating eyes.

"Believe me," he continued giving her a meaningful look, "I have not called for such a fate. In Hueco Mundo's soil not much more than grass can grow. The summers are hot and short while the winters are cold and long. My father believed in the power of words, rather than in the power of the sword. He lost valuable land to the barbarian invaders who laughed at his attempt to bring them the Lord's words," he finished and reached for his goblet.

His words sounded bitter and Orihime studied him while he took a sip from the wine.

Lord Aizen placed his hand on hers and added, "Like any ordinary man I wish for a family, a healthy wife who shares not only my bed, but also helps me to carry the burden of my position, and will be able to gift me with a strong child. A son who will continue my work and preserve what I have built. Yet even this the Lord denies me. As long as I am not worthy to receive His mercy, I see no reason to show mercy to my subjects."

Orihime held Lord Aizen's gaze with a trembling heart. He had stopped smiling; his hazel eyes hard, but she also recognized loneliness. Though she still feared him, she suddenly felt sorry for him as well. He even reminded her of Ulquiorra, who once also had closed his heart away and lost his belief in God as result of all the hardships life had placed on his shoulders. "The Lord tests those hardest whom he loves the most," she replied softly.

For a moment he stayed silent, giving her an intense look, but then he said, "Unless I am not mistaken, you are more speaking of our beloved Ulquiorra and yourself." The grip of his hand around hers tightened.

Taken aback by Lord Aizen's words Orihime tried to free her hand, but in vain. Fear welled up again, and though she knew Lord Aizen did not mind her and Ulquiorra´s affection for each other, the last thing she wanted was to make her future husband believe she loathed the promise she had given to him. Lord Aizen never should know that she only was here because of her love for Ulquiorra and to protect him.

"My lord, this I had not in mind at all!" She pleaded, but Lord Aizen kept his hold.

"I am well aware that the bond between my Fourth Knight and yourself is much stronger than both of you believes. Still I do not care, as long as you will keep your promise and preserve your body for nobody else but me." Lord Aizen loosened his grip and resumed his position from earlier, his chin once again resting on his uplifted hand.

"You are an astonishing woman, my dear Orihime. You are the answer to what I desire, yet the temptation you offer is turning the most levelheaded of my knights into a lovesick fool, who indeed is on the brink of forgetting to whom he owes his loyalty. You should be more careful, and stop encouraging him, before he oversteps his boundaries."

Under Lord Aizen's scrutinizing gaze, Orihime's blood ran cold. Unable to move, she felt like blacking out any moment. The last thing she wanted was Ulquiorra´s loyalty put in question.

"I blame the drain of color on your face on the fact that the exhaustion of this long day has caught up to you. Please, feel free to leave and turn in for the night." Lord Aizen made a dismissive gesture.

Trembling Orihime rose to her feet and said with a tiny voice, "Thank you my lord, I wish you a good night." She curtsied and walked out as composed as she could manage.

Lord Aizen took another drink while he waited for Orihime to close the door, then he called out to the man hiding in his bedchamber, "You can come out, Aaroniero."

The Ninth Knight approached his lord and bowed.

"I had no time to thank you for the very insightful information you have given me earlier about Ulquiorra´s astonishing heritage," Lord Aizen said and refilled Orihime's goblet which he offered to Sir Aaroniero with a smile.

The knight with the mask took it. "My lord, I only did what I considered to be my duty."

"And I appreciate this," Lord Aizen lifted his goblet for a toast.

Both men drank.

"Do as you have suggested. It will be interesting to see how Orihime will react when she discovers just what she is doing to our dear Ulquiorra. Also keep a close eye on both during my absence. If one of them will fail me, I want to know."

Bowing his head Aaroniero grinned, before he finished his wine with one large gulp.

+o+o+

Due to Lord Aizen's departure for his journey to the King's Court this morning Nelliel snuck back into the Keep and up the stairs before the wee hours, when it still was dark. She hoped to get some rest before Lady Orihime would have to bid her farewell to the Lord of Las Noches. After that the lady had promised to follow her to the mill and see after Grimmjow´s wound, which Nelliel eagerly awaited. Seeing her mate suffer, pained her deeply.

Carefully she took one silent step after the other. The air around her grew colder the nearer she came to the Keep's fourth level. When she peeked around the last winding of the narrow staircase, her heart stopped. Her eyes widened and she stared at a pale figure lying at the doorstep to Orihime's chamber, naked and curled up in a ball like a sleeping animal.

Nelliel exhaled and with her hand pressed at her now racing heart she approached the sleeping man. She had recognized him in the moment she had caught sight of him. If she would be honest to herself, she was aware of him being present when she left in the night for some time now. She only had wished it not to be true, because what she felt deep in her gut frightened her. And it only fueled Grimmjow´s beliefs.

"Sir Ulquiorra?" she whispered trying to wake him. However, he showed no reaction even after the third call. So she touched his shoulder. He was ice cold, but moved with a growl, his head snapping upwards. His green eyes glaring at her, unfocused and burning with a wild passion. Then he move further, fast and powerful. In a flash he caught her by the throat, snarling.

Nelliel gasped but did not move. "Ulquiorra, can you hear me?" she addressed him firmly. The pale man's hand tightened and Nelliel, who once had been chosen to be a speaker of their goddess, knew how it was to be possessed by another entity, held still.

The man was not aware of his doings, that what controlled his action was something else, something old and dangerous. "Look at me, see me. I am Nelliel, your lady's maiden. Her friend, your friend. Ulquiorra, do you hear me?" she grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to lock eyes with her.

Suddenly Ulquiorra´s pupils narrowed, his grip loosened. He swayed, his stiff legs threatening to give way. Nelliel grabbed him by the waist, giving him support. From downstairs voices suddenly became audible.

The pale man braced himself against the maiden and the door, his legs numb like his head and the rest of his body. It had happened again and it was worse than ever before. Ulquiorra tried to gather his thoughts but they were a mess. He needed to return to his chamber; at least of this he was sure. Being found as he was, before the bedchamber of Lord Aizen's future wife, would throw her innocence in question.

Ulquiorra wanted to break free of Nelliel´s hold. "Where do you want to go? People are coming and you are naked. What do you want to tell them?" the maiden asked him. She pulled the cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around Ulquiorra´s trembling form. Then she pushed past him, opened the door and pulled the Fourth Knight inside.

Orihime's eyes flew open, woken by the sound of the door and Nelliel´s voice. "Do not be so stubborn and come in. Seriously, Sir Ulquiorra."

By hearing her beloved's name, Orihime was up with a thundering heart in her chest. She looked at him, noticing that he was not wearing much more than Nelliel´s cloak, Orihime's face glowed with heat. She had seen him naked before when she had cared for him during his illness. But this had been different, she had been different. To her own shameful surprise, right now she wanted to take advantage of the odd situation, and desired to see him as bare as God had created him. She blushed furiously while her eyes stayed on him.

Ulquiorra avoided Orihime's gaze and kept his head low. He was confused and unable to explain himself. Nelliel forced him to take a seat by the fireplace. When he sat down, he carefully made sure to stay covered. His Lady's eyes lay upon him, he could feel them, and this obnoxious voice inside of him fiercely cried out to show her what he had to offer, that he was visibly aroused only by the sight of her. In the daylight, the deep disgrace about this shameful weakness would be noticeable on his pale skin. However, in the dim light of his Lady's private chamber, he easily could hide it by keeping his head low.

Again it had happened; he had come to Orihime's door. Walked here in his sleep. No, that was not the complete truth. He had not been sleeping, but he had also not been awake at the same time. It was like a dream, a dream were he was set back in the place of an observer. With fearful clarity Ulquiorra realized that whatever was happening to him was only increasing. His instincts were about to win over his rational mind.

Nelliel took Orihime aside and whispered, "I found him at your doorstep. He seemed to have walked here in his sleep. When he woke up he behaved like he did in the nunnery that one night."

Unsure what to answer, Orihime only nodded. Outside the voices grew louder before they eventually vanished in the distance.

As soon as it was quiet outside again, Ulquiorra stood and faced Orihime. "I apologize, I have no words to explain...," he muttered, his voice dropping together with his gaze. He could not tell her that he was loosing his grip on reality. While he should be strong and calculated, protecting her and avoiding doing anything that would put her intentions and reputation in question, he miserably failed. Even in this moment, the wish to send Nelliel away and forget about his responsibility towards Lord Aizen and make Orihime to his mate was unreasonably strong.

Seeing Ulquiorra´s remorse tugged at Orihime's heart and she stepped forward but stopped. She wished to embrace him and comfort him, but she remembered Lord Aizen's words and felt stricken. Was she indeed luring him? Should she therefore avoid touching him?

Unconsciously, he had clung to her long before he had confessed his feelings. Until now Orihime had believed this to be a bad thing. Maybe even a natural behavior for a closed-up man like Ulquiorra. Nevertheless, there still were so many things she could not comprehend. Ulquiorra´s marks which only she could see, the way he sometimes gazed at her, and at last what had brought him here to her doorstep. Naked.

She stepped back.

"I will make sure that Sir Ulquiorra will get back to his room unseen," Nelliel said and then she headed for the door.

Ulquiorra wrapped the cloak closer and bowed before he followed the maiden, his head still bent in shame.

As soon as both had left, Orihime sank to the ground, tears welling up. She loved him so much and yet this feeling alone was of no help to ease his pain. She only wanted to support him and now felt so helpless, not knowing what to do, and this brought more tears to her eyes until they fell like a heavy rain.

+o+o+

With force, the blacksmith hammered another large steal bolt into the massive wall. Then the muscular man pulled with all the power he could muster at the heavy chain he just had mounted. "Not even a daemon will be able to break free from this, Sir Ulquiorra," he said with pride but without giving a thought that his words might insult the infamous Fourth Knight.

However, Ulquiorra said nothing, and so the man threw the chain with the handcuff at the end down before he fumbled a key from a ring at his belt.

"Thank you for your work. On your way out you can put the key on the table," Ulquiorra dismissed the blacksmith emotionlessly. With a deep bow the man walked out.

"Place the bed back to the wall," Ulquiorra addressed Aziz and Bram who had followed the complete event with worry, but they did as told. "Aziz, you will take the key and from now on you will chain me in the evening and not release me before the morning," he added his back turned towards his squires, so that they could not see the shame he still was feeling. With his unwanted and crazy actions he had put his Lady's reputation in danger and whatever it would cost him, Ulquiorra had sworn, never to let this happen again.

+o+o+

Silently Orihime sat in her chamber, the gown she was working on laying in her lap. It was only an excuse. She had not made a single stitch after the departure of Lord Aizen. First it had felt like some weight was taken from her, but only for a short moment before her conscience had kicked in and she had started feeling worse and more uneasy than before. Even if the lord no longer was present, nothing had changed. She still was to become his wife and she was more aware of this matter than ever before.

Since the morning Ulquiorra had avoided being at her side, he had taken his place behind her, becoming the silent shadow again that followed her like in the first days at the Kuchiki castle. Yet he was so different, she could see that he was suffering, even if his face gave nothing away. He buried all his feelings deep inside, keeping them hidden with such force that his movements had become stiff, and he walked more like a living statue instead in the elegant way that once had caught her attention.

Nelliel sat impatiently next to her. Orihime knew her friend wanted her to see after her mate. She had promised to tend to his wound as soon as Lord Aizen had left, but now she could not bring herself to call for Ulquiorra.

At the breakfast the Lord of Las Noches had reminded her not to walk around unattended and under no circumstance leave the castle without her loyal knight. The lord also had not forgotten to remind Ulquiorra about his duty as her guardian.

Right now the prospect of seeing Ulquiorra was more painful than being alone. "Forgive me Nelliel, but I cannot go today. Tomorrow, I will take a look at your friend, what was his name? Grimmjow?"

Nelliel was disappointed, but she understood. Orihime looked pale and tense. Ulquiorra´s visit this morning had left her friend rattled. While she pondered over telling Orihime her opinion what was going on with Ulquiorra, someone knocked at the door.

"I will go," Nelliel announced, noticing the other woman's anxious glance.

An unfamiliar page stood in front of the door and announced that he had an important message for the future Lady of Las Noches to deliver. When Nelliel summoned him, he bowed before Orihime but stayed silent.

After some time, Orihime said warily, "Please speak."

The page bowed again, "Forgive me, Lady Orihime, but the message is only for your ears to hear."

At first Orihime wanted to order him to ignore Nelliel, but then she decided otherwise and asked the maiden to leave.

"I am here on behalf of a person who believes himself able to give you some information which will help you to understand what is going on with the Forth Knight, and how you are involved," the boy said as soon as they were alone.

Orihime sat erect, the gown sliding from her lap and the heavy silk fell with a rustling sound to the ground. "What?" she said breathless, "Who? Who has sent you?"

"Tomorrow at dawn this person will wait for you at the stables in the outer ward. If you want to speak with him, you have to come alone, and be prepared for a ride."

Orihime's eyes grew wide and her heart twisted. Ignoring Lord Aizen's advice and her own anxiety, she answered, "I will come. Tell the sender that I will be there and do as he requested."  
  
  


* * *

__Author´s Notes:_ _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I would like to her your thoughts and feelings as well as your criticisms._


	22. Day, Night and Everything

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

 

Before dawn Orihime left the Keep wrapped in Nelliel´s cloak; her face hidden under the hood as she rushed towards the stables. The servants she passed ignored her and her pace grew more self-confident. Still her heart continued beating fast. The fear of who was waiting for her and what he knew about her relationship with Ulquiorra twisted the organ painfully.

The morning mist limited Orihime's sight and she stopped. With narrowed eyes she looked across the large training ground in the middle of the outer ward. On the other side, in front of the stables, a person stood next to two horses. Summoning her courage Orihime began to walk again. As she approached, the figure's posture and height gave away that he was indeed a man. A knight, she soon assumed seeing him tightening a sword to the saddle of one horse.

Orihime slowed down and pulled the cloak closer. The leather cap that covered the man's head caused a shiver to run down her spine and increased her anxiety.

When he turned around, her heart stopped beating. "Sir Aaroniero," she breathed out in shock.

The knight with the leather mask cocked his head. "Lady Orihime, I am pleased you made it on time."

He offered her a hand but Orihime stood unmoving. Of all men she had imagined, never had she believed the Ninth Knight would be the one waiting for her. His hatred for Ulquiorra had poisoned the air during the trial in Lord Aizen's library.

Sir Aaroniero's hand dropped and he smiled humbly, "My lady, I offer to bring you to the woman who has spoken the prophesy, and also knows more about the mysteries of this world than any other."

Orihime's eyes grew wide. She had expected a lot of things, but not that the one responsible for her fate still was alive. Nevertheless she hesitated. Her mistrust for the Ninth Knight made her cautious. Sir Aaroniero was someone who found pleasure in sewing the seed of discord, and what he had done to Alia was very present in her mind. Moreover her motivation for meeting him had been a different one.

Lifting her chin, she said, "I only came to learn what you know about my loyal knight and my person. Which I doubt to be anywhere near the truth. If you have nothing to say on this matter I shall take my leave." She swirled around.

The mischievous smile on Sir Aaroniero's lips grew. "My lady, it is true. I know nothing of importance, but this woman does. She has lived here for ages and is able to tell you everything about your loyal knight and the burden he has to carry as well," the Ninth Knight replied.

Orihime choked on her breath and froze once more. Pressing her hands to her heart, she tried to decide what to do. It was foolish to trust this man, foolish to go with him. However, Ulquiorra never had told her about the mystery behind his marks and why she was the only one who could see them. Also there was this other side of him that broke to the surface more often lately and forced him to act in a strange and alarming way - the side Orihime believed was guided by his heart. If it was his heart and the love for her that caused such things, something was wrong.

The prospect of meeting someone who could help her to see the reason was tempting. Even considering the chance was low that the Ninth Knight spoke the truth.

She turned back and faced the man with the mask. "Take me to this woman. But be aware that if I will not be back for the Morning Prayer, Sir Ulquiorra will be alerted. Also I am sure that I do not need to remind you about the importance the...," Orihime stopped and took in a deep breath before she continued, "The innocence of my body held for your lord."

Sir Aaroniero bowed. "Of course not, my lady."

She nodded and allowed him to help her into the saddle. When they left the castle behind, Orihime's uneasiness grew, making her doubt her decision.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra´s eyes shot open and all he saw was red. His vision was completely dyed in the shade of blood.

She was gone. _His Lady_ was gone. He jumped to his feet and walked as far as the chains allowed towards the door. Orihime was away, somewhere outside the castle. Why he knew it, Ulquiorra was unable to tell, yet he knew it with a certainty that was as painful as a strike with a sword. He pulled at his chains. First with less strength but soon with more force.

There was no way he would be able to free himself. The bolt the blacksmith had used was deeply fastened into the stone wall. Nevertheless Ulquiorra wrapped the chains around his naked arms and pulled at them with all his might. Without him she was not safe. He had to protect her. He needed too.

The chains cut into his flesh and soon blood covered his wrists and ran down his arms but this did not keep Ulquiorra from trying further. His mind only focused on one thing: Finding _her_ and making sure she was safe.

A low growl escaped his throat as he braced his feet against the wall and pulled with inhuman strength at the chains. Not even a demon would be able to free himself, the blacksmith had said, and Ulquiorra cursed madly.

+o+o+

Behind the mist the sun had moved over the horizon and tinted the sky and the landscape in a strange reddish color. Orihime shivered. It was cold enough that her breath became visible.

Sir Aaroniero said nothing along the way. Nervously Orihime observed him and followed at a distance she thought would allow her a good head start. The castle still was insight, and sitting in an ordinary saddle instead of a side-riding one gave her enough safety to believe she could escape when the situation called for it.

The mist lifted and on the plain in front of them a hut became visible. The small building stood in the shadow of an old oak, which was so huge that it seemed to have existed there forever. The place looked like what Orihime expected as a hermitage for a woman that must be very old and wise. She relaxed slightly; maybe the Ninth Knight really had spoken the truth.

After Sir Aaroniero had helped her to dismount her horse, and had tied both animals to a low branch of the oak, he led her to the hut's door, which was ajar.

"I will wait for you outside," the knight with the mask announced and stepped back.

Hiding her nervousness, Orihime gave a short nod. As Lord Aizen's future wife and first lady of Las Noches fear should be the last thing displayed on her face. Better she got used to hiding her feelings, even if playing such games was something she was bad at.

The hut's inside was bare. Empty ropes stretched all over the ceiling but nothing hung there for drying anymore. One lonely straw mattress was placed against a wall to keep it away from stray animals. Orihime's eyes wandered about the room and disappointment washed over her. The inside told her nothing else but that the owner already had left.

Her gaze dropped. After all Sir Aaroniero had fooled her and Orihime chided herself for being so trustworthy.

"Welcome, my innocent lady. It is an honor to finally meet you," a voice suddenly said with light teasing.

Orihime's head shot up. Startled she stared to the room's far end. A dark-haired woman of her height stood there and smiled, one hand leisurely resting upon her belly. Orihime blinked. She was sure the hut had been empty only a moment ago.

Then she frowned. The woman's appearance matched none of Orihime's expectations. Her dress was cut low and tight allowing Orihime a good sight of her breasts which were huge and heavy with milk for the child she carried in her swollen belly. Even if it would take a few more months before she would give birth, it was unexpected to find a rather young woman here, and with child nonetheless.

The other woman laughed lowly and approached Orihime with a lightness, she in all her years as a healer never had seen on an expecting one, either animal or human. It was disturbing and almost frightening.

"Why am I such a surprise to you?" the woman asked as she came to stand before Orihime. When Orihime gave no answer, she moved threateningly close, until their bodies nearly touched.

Looking into the woman's dark eyes gave Orihime a chill. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step back. "I was told that you have prophesied Lord Aizen's fate thus I expected to meet someone much older."

Again the other woman laughed. "The people call me Cirucci, like they called my mother and all the ones before her. It merely is a title, given to the woman who lives here and voices the will of the ancient gods to whom this land belong."

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself and backend further. "Then you do not believe in the word of the Holy Lord... then you must be a witch," she stammered.

"Call me what you like. But to answer your question. My mother's mother had spoken the prophesy, the day Lord Aizen was born. My mother repeated it the day the lord buried his first wife, and it is my pleasure to finally meet the woman who is able to fulfill it and make Lord Aizen's greatest wish come true," the witch said without an attempt to follow Orihime.

Cirucci´s demeanor threatened her. Though the other woman's voice still held a teasing quality, and her words should take the anxiety from Orihime, the opposite occurred. While Orihime had come to terms with her own fate and that her body would belong to a man other than the one she dearly loved, her knight visibly suffered.

"Yet this is not what your heart desires to know and why you came here," the witch suddenly announced and before Orihime could move away, the intimidating woman had taken hold of her chin and forced Orihime to look deeply into her dark eyes.

After a moment Cirucci´s hand released her. "I see. How unusual."

Orihime's whole body trembled and she needed to look away. Cirucci´s gaze had pierced her and touched her soul in such a way no one else other than Ulquiorra had done it before.

To her surprise, Cirucci shook her head and started to pace before her. Anxious Orihime watched how the witch played with the single azure feather she wore on a leather band around her neck while she murmured to herself. Then she stopped and requested sweetly, "Sing for me."

There was nothing Orihime could do. The witch's soft words were a command, she was unable to resist. She began to sing:

_Day, night and everything is against me,_  
the chattering of maidens makes me weep,  
and often sigh,and, most of all, scares me.

_O friends, you are making fun of me,_  
you do not know what you are saying,  
spare me, sorrowful as I am,  
great is my grief, advise me at least, by your honor.

_Your beautiful face, makes me weep a thousand times,  
your heart is of ice._

_As a cure, I would be revived by a kiss..._

A heartfelt sigh from Cirucci broke the spell and Orihime blushed. Shame about the song she had performed heated her cheeks and colored them crimson. She was not even aware that she knew the words and melody yet it had come so naturally out of her mouth that she was astonished.

"Indeed such a pure innocence is rare. You are one of a kind and I no longer doubt that he fell in love with you. To be honest I envy you."

All at once the threatening atmosphere vanished and all Orihime saw now was a lonely woman, who seemed to miss the father of the baby she was expecting. When she tried to take the other woman's hand, Cirucci shifted away and waved her of. "Oh no, you innocent child. I am not looking for the man. It is his other side I wish to possess."

"What other side, " Orihime asked, her anxiety spiking again. Even if Cirucci had not said Ulquiorra´s name, Orihime knew that the witch was speaking of her beloved knight.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra´s mind shifted in and out a red daze were his thoughts no longer were his own. Only in a few clear single moments he could determine that his behavior was insane, unnatural and void of all rationality. However he was unable to stop. His wrists were badly bruised from him pulling like an untamed animal at the chains. Yet the pain of his body was cloaked by a even greater one that came from his heart. His Lady Orihime was gone, to a destination somewhere outside the castle. She refused his protection and the baseless fear that she had left him for good consumed Ulquiorra.

The last bit of common sense the pale man had left kept him from shouting her name. Instead he called out to his squires over and over again. Rays of orange light from the morning sun mixed with the bloody red mist that mysteriously dusted his chamber, and brought all his latest nightmares to life.

Once again his vision shifted until nothing but a hell-bent red was left and Ulquiorra screamed out in agony.

That was the sound Aziz heard when he approached his master's chamber. Half of the servants and knights living inside the Keep had gathered on this level. All gawking at the door, whispering to each other or reciting the holy psalms against the evil. Not one brave enough to enter. Even in Las Noches such awful, inhuman screams never had been heard before.

Suppressing his own fear and prepared for the worst, Aziz opened the door only wide enough to squeeze himself in. Bram had come with him but stayed outside. They had agreed that if Aziz would not return soon or call him in, Bram had to get Father Hachigen because as much as Aziz wished to deny it, there was enough evidence that his master was possessed and the rumors about him hosting a demon true.

Once inside Aziz found his master on the ground. The man had bent his head and braced his hands and knees at the floor. His breath coming in deep and heavy pants, following some unnatural rhythm. The air in the chamber was hot and nauseating. Aziz retched, and cold sweat ran down his spine. There was no hope for Sir Ulquiorra and nothing he could do. The priest alone promised help.

In the moment Aziz wanted to turn around, Sir Ulquiorra´s head shot up in a sharp movement. In the dim light fiery green eyes caught Aziz's, and nailed him to the spot.

"Free me," the being on the ground growled, the eerie voice creating goose bumps on Aziz's skin. The young man stayed rooted in place.

Ulquiorra´s vision cleared. He sat back on his heels and shook his head. His mind still was dazed, yet it cleared enough that he noticed Aziz standing at the door. Finally he would be released.

Stumbling to his feet, Ulquiorra stretched out his hands towards his squire and repeated with urgency, "Unchain me!"

His master's eyes had stopped burning. The knight's appearance and the room no longer possessed an unnatural touch and Aziz began to believe that the fear must have clouded his sight. Now that he had gotten a grip, Sir Ulquiorra looked rather pitiful in his chains and his request held a desperate quality, filled with a pleading the squire remembered only to hear whenever his master was in distress about Lady Orihime.

Taking the key from his belt, Aziz stepped forward. As soon as he opened the handcuffs Ulquiorra´s eyes lit up again and he rushed forward. On the way to the door only pulling over a shirt and grabbing his sword. The Fourth Knight threw the door open and passed the staring servants in an unholy speed.

"Bram take his boots," Aziz told his brother while he collected his master's surcoat. Then both squires ran after the Sir Ulquiorra, struggling to catch up.

+o+o+

Astonished Cirucci lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know? He has not told you?"

Orihime returned the gaze in confusion. "What should he have told me. Please, I need to know," she begged grabbing the witch by the shoulders, all her anxiety forgotten.

"Come, let us sit. Then I will tell you."

After they had taken a seat, Cirucci began, "Now listen, this is the tale of the men called Cifer..."

_Long before the first Scriptures of the Holy Book were written, people told that a powerful demon, one of the High Guard of Lucifer impregnated an innocent woman. However, the woman's belief and soul stayed unchangeably pure and faithful._

_As result her son looked more human than demon, but the seed of his heritage could not be redeemed completely, and was embedded deep into his soul. Therefore he only can fall in love with a woman as innocent as his mother. This woman also is the only one able to see the marks on his face that lead the path to his heart and untainted soul._

_If he is not able to find the woman, or denies her love, the seed will grow and in the end consume his humanity._

"No," Orihime breathed out." He loves me, he does not at all deny it."

"But he is changing?" Cirucci asked while she stood again.

Orihime nodded, the tears gathered in her eyes, falling. Her arms wrapped around herself she gazed pleadingly at the other woman because she still could not understand.

Cirucci sighed and rubbed her belly. "Look, he might have your heart but he needs your body as well. You must be his completely otherwise..."

"He will turn into a demon," Orihime burst out and cried harder.

There was another sigh and to her surprise, Cirucci embraced her and murmured soft words. Orihime buried her face at the witch's shoulder. Feeling so utterly helpless in the eyes of this cruel fate that she could do nothing else but sob all her anxiety into the fabric of Cirucci´s cloak.

The witch stroked her hair before she pushed Orihime back and cocked her head listening. "He is coming for you. You two have not much of a choice, yet he might be strong enough to withstand the seed of his heritage. Like you, he is one of a kind."

With that Cirucci released Orihime completely and walked back to the table where she picked up a bag and a long staff. "My time here comes to an end. I will return to my kin for the birth of my child."

The witch signaled Orihime to follow her to the door. Outside there was no sign of Sir Aaroniero. He had vanished together with both horses.

Meanwhile Orihime rebuilt her composure and remembered her manners. "Thank you and have a safe journey, " she said and made a small curtsey, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. "I hope your father's child will accompany you. To travel alone in your condition would be reckless."

Once more Cirucci laughed. "I do not need him or any other man. She is my child alone and her father has no claims other than passing on to her his strength and passion. I will raise her in the tradition of my kin and after my death she will live here and take my legacy," Cirucci said while she played meaningfully with the azure feather at her necklace.

The woman's answer was as unexpected as everything else, but Orihime was dismissed of an answer because the witch pointed into the direction of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra was coming for her, Cirucci had said before and there he was. Orihime would recognize Murciélago and her beloved knight even in the darkest hour of the night. Now in the warm light of the morning sun the sight of him was unmistakable and made her heart burst. The other woman forgotten Orihime headed towards him. First composed but soon her pace became faster until she lifted her skirt and ran as fast as she could.

Ulquiorra pulled hard at Murciélago´s reins, bringing the horse to an abrupt halt. He jumped from the animal's back and bridged the last few paces in a dead run before he slowed down, caught Orihime and pressed her against his body. "You are well and unharmed," he mumbled into her hair, holding her as tight as humanly possible.

When Orihime began to cry, he pulled her back, an irrational panic striking him. "Did someone touch you?" Ulquiorra´s voice was so hoarse that it nearly cracked. His eyes burning, looking over her face and down her body, desperately searching for any hint as to what or if something worse had happened to her.

She took his face between her hands and stopped his frantic movements. "Nobody touched me. I am completely unharmed," she ensured him with a deep look into his eyes.

Ulquiorra shivered as relief washed over him. Forcefully he pulled her back into his embrace, his head moving towards hers. No longer able to withstand his desire, he kissed her. With an unsatisfiable hunger he scavenged her mouth, digging into it, claiming what was his and his alone.

Orihime clung at the man she loved with the same desperation, allowing him to take whatever he wanted. Opening her mouth, letting him suck at her lip, allowing him to take her breath away while tears wet her face.

Suddenly savoring her mouth no longer was enough and Ulquiorra started to kiss and taste the soft sweetness of her jaw line up to her ear. There the irresistible smell of dark honey from her auburn locks filled his nostrils and made his mouth water even more. And not only his mouth. Other more sinful parts of his body tensed as his desire grew. Her hands caressing his face and neck fueled his heat even further.

Orihime melted under his touch. Never before had she felt such a sensation. Her body acted on its own accord, its movements against Ulquiorra´s taunt one sinful, creating a forbidden lust, she better should keep at bay. When he buried his face once more in the crock of her neck and panted. His hot breath made it through the fabric of her gown so that she could feel it on her skin below. It was wrong, so wrong and dangerous and yet the only thing she yearned for and desired from the bottom of her heart was feeling his touch all over her body; lying with him naked.

Desperately she searched for his hand, showing him what she desired, because her mind was void of any words. However when she found his wrist and took hold of it, his skin was not soft but rough and bruised.

Shocked she slipped her fingers between his and guided his hand upwards. While Ulquiorra continued kissing her neck she gazed at his wrist that was bruised and covered with dried blood.

"But you are injured. By God's eyes how did this happen?" she said breathlessly.

"It is nothing. It will be almost healed by tomorrow," he answered avoiding her gaze.

A long moment followed in which their fingers remained entangled into each other until their breathing became normal once again. The faint sound of the chapel's bell from Las Noches announcing the Morning Prayer finally reminded them of how much time had passed.

"We need to go back, " he said.

Orihime nodded, even if she felt not ready at all, but Ulquiorra was right. "Father Hachigen will be worried if we were to miss the prayer."

After he had helped Orihime to climb on Murciélago´s back, Ulquiorra arranged his clothes with care. Before he had left the stables, he had put on his surcoat and boots without paying attention. Only had taken the time Aziz had needed to take on the bridle. The gossip which his appearance and demeanor this morning had caused would be hard to keep from spreading further.

Before he joined Orihime, he stroked Murciélago´s nose and observed the warhorse. The animal was not used to carrying two riders at the same time, and especially not someone other than Aziz or him. Yet the black horse gave no indication that it was unwilling to do so.

Murciélago stayed relaxed and calm as they rode towards the castle. Loosely holding the reins in one hand, Ulquiorra sat behind Orihime who leaned against him. Now after his senses and his mind no longer were clouded, he thought about Orihime's motivation to leave the castle on her own. It was no big surprise to him that she heard about the _Cirucci_ and her connection to the prophesy. His lady also was still too unaccustomed and pure-minded to see the danger in leaving the castle alone.

A danger that now in the right light seemed a rather selfish reason and not legit at all to explain his outburst, or address any reproaches to her.

"Did you get the answer you were looking for?" Ulquiorra asked instead.

He could feel his lady nodding and a moment later Orihime placed her hand upon the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

"I am glad. But please, do not leave the castle without me. Your safety is my greatest concern and this place is not as safe as your old home," he whispered nonetheless into her hair while tightening his hold.

Ulquiorra still was in distress and it hurt Orihime to cause him such sorrow. Knowing about his secret made it even worse. She wanted to talk with him, but she only would dare to address this matter with no one else around. The complete castle was watching them, and after the experience with Sir Aaroniero, she knew that one word overheard by the wrong person at the wrong place could bring discredit to Ulquiorra.

Still they had friends and among them, Orihime felt safe. Remembering her promise to Nelliel, she said, "I would like to leave the castle as soon as possible again and see after someone that is an old friend of Nelliel. He is suffering from a wound which refused to heal and I think I owe her at least a try."

The friend his lady was speaking of had to be Grimmjow. Ulquiorra already had wondered why the man no longer inhabited the surcoat with the number six. The inability to fight and perform his duty always ended in the disgrace of loosing one's rank and usually his life. He only had one explanation as to why Grimmjow still was breathing. Lord Aizen had a cruel sense of humor and Ulquiorra noticed that he suddenly felt compassion for the man with the azure feathers in his hair.

"Tomorrow, after the Morning Prayer will be a good time. This also might suit as an unspoken explanation for both our behavior we displayed this morning," he suggested and hoped Orihime would understand that today they had to calm the waves by sticking to the daily routine.

Orihime caressed his hand around her waist to ensure him that she understood. Much better than Ulquiorra was aware of.

+o+o+

The Ninth Knight followed the Fourth and his woman at a safe distance, a huge smile twisting his lips. Everything seemed to work out better than he had believed. When he had heard about Ulquiorra calling the blacksmith to his chamber with a rather abnormal commission, he had grinned. While Nnoitra had assumed something dirty and pouted about why he had not had such an idea first, Aaroniero knew the truth behind the pale bastard's request.

After the incident at the bath house, and what the Fourth had displayed there, Aaroniero was sure that the man was close to loosing his mind. Taking the woman away from him, only would increase this process. This had been his reason for bringing her to the witch. Whatever the woman would have learned there about the prophesy or the Fourth Knight could only be of benefit.

Sooner or later she would tell her lover and Aaroniero feasted on the idea that Ulquiorra would learn the truth from his beloved woman. The same woman that was his downfall. In case the Fourth was indeed clueless about his heritage.

The pale bastard was already so possessed by this auburn haired slut that his sword had lost its sharpness. Those cold eyes of his that had been known for seeing everything, now saw nothing else but the woman.

Today Ulquiorra had passed Aaroniero's hideout, to which the Ninth hardly had made it, without taking any notice. To even call the place a hideout at all was ludicrous. The spare bushes had been too low to cover him and the horses.

This so called Lady Orihime might be a virgin at the moment but Aaroniero felt it in his groin, it would not take long before Ulquiorra would taint Lord Aizen's precious betrothed. The woman was poison to him and the pale bastard was losing his rationality in a fast pace.

The Ninth Knight laughed soundlessly. From now on he would keep a close eye on the Fourth. As soon as he witnessed that the man overstepped his boundaries and committed treason, his downfall was sealed and as soon as Lord Aizen would be back from the meeting at the King's Court, Aaroniero would get his revenge and redeem the disgrace Ulquiorra had brought over him for once and all.  
  


* * *

_Lyrics from Carmina Burana. Part III. Cour d'amours (The Court of Love)_ _Song No. 16. Dies, nox et omnia (Day, night and everything)_


	23. Lamenting Lies

_Author´s Note: Thank you for the Kudos and also the comment. I always love to hear from readers and would like to encourage you to share your thoughts and feelings. Any critic is welcomed as well._

_Enjoy and thanks for reading._

* * *

_(Originally posted 10/26/2013 *_ _correction 11/06/2013_ _)_

_**1\. Beta: OveractiveImagination39**_ __  
2\. Avid Vampire (sexy comma ;-] ) Hunter  
(thanks for the chapter title as well) 

* * *

Ulquiorra kept his promise, and after breakfast on the next day, they mounted horses and rode towards the main gate, leisurely crossing the wards before leaving the castle.

Orihime was unable to express how glad she was. Yesterday they had made it back in time for the Morning Prayer and during Mass things seemed to be normal. However, when they left, the gawking and whispering had started. She had tried to ignore it, putting on a forced smile for Ulquiorra´s sake, but soon she had begun to struggle.

Since then Orihime felt the eyes of everybody on her and Sir Ulquiorra. When they passed by the knights, and even the servants, they exchanged meaningful glances. The whole court suddenly observed them, watching and taking note of every movement, every touch, and every word Ulquiorra and she spoke. It was suffocating.

Taking in a deep breath, Orihime began to relax. She rode next to Ulquiorra as they passed the Main Gate. Nelliel, Bram, and Aziz followed behind them. During the meal she had announced she wanted to see more of her new home and that staying inside the castle made her sick.

Ulquiorra had told her to do so. Whether people believed her or not, Orihime avoided thinking about, but there was truth in her words. Outside the walls and away from all the staring, she could breathe more easily.

Spring was returning. Though the air still was chilly it held the promise of life beginning anew. The plane was covered in a fresh green color, and in some sheltered places, beneath a few bushes, Orihime spotted the fragile yellow blossoms of winter aconites and small fields of windflowers.

Her gaze lingered a moment longer on the little white blooms. They looked so fragile, but carried a strong drug.

Orihime bit her lip. A lot of herbs could cause harm when not used in the right dose. A sophisticated healer or physician could create a powerful essence, and poison someone's food in order to make the person ill or even to inflict death.

Her hand covered her heart. By God's good grace what was she thinking? Never could she cause harm to anybody, not even Lord Aizen, even if for her beloved knight. Her conviction and goal was to make peoples' lives better. Considering such an awful thing was a sin, and even the ghastly Sir Szayel would refrain from using his knowledge to perform such a task,

On the day Sir Szayel had taken the red turban of a Persian physician, he had spoken the Oath of Hippocratics and unlike her, who had done it in privacy with only her brother and Master Isshin as witness, he had done it in front of all his fellow students and masters.

Nevertheless to pull her mind away from the subject forced tears into her eyes. There must be another way to ease their situation, to stop the suffering, especially for Ulquiorra. For him she could be strong and bravely endure her fate, but to see his pain and knowing what would happen to him if the situation remained as it was brought her to her knees.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra slowed beside her. " _My Lady_ , why are you crying?"

Orihime brushed her eyes, putting on a fake smile, "The wind chased tears into my eyes, Sir Ulquiorra, nothing more."

Ulquiorra only nodded without believing her. He could read her too well and the pain that clouded her face and her beautiful eyes. It hurt him and he wished he would be able to shield her from the looks and the gossip that spread around.

At the Kuchiki castle Orihime might not have a high social status by birth, but held an outstanding position in the heart of the people. They called her: Dame Orihime, the secret jewel of the Kuchiki castle; and no one ever would have said one bad word about her. She had shone so brightly that in her light even someone as hideous as him became bearable and less threatening in the eyes of all the simple minded ones.

Now people called her lady, but thought lowly of her - at least the ones that mattered. The hearts of most servants, Ulquiorra knew Orihime already had won.

The old watermill that had been abandoned years ago came into sight and Nelliel suddenly passed by and rode in front calling to her mate. A moment later he stepped outside, his chest naked and his feather decorated hair sticking out in the bright sunlight in all its azure glory.

Orihime shrieked, the unexpected noise causing her mare and Murciélago to baulk.

Alarmed, Ulquiorra faced her.

After Orihime had managed to tame Ayame, she pointed dumbfoundedly at Grimmjow, "He has blue feathers in his hair!"

Ulquiorra frowned at her reaction. As far as he remembered Nelliel had told Orihime about Grimmjow and that he belonged to her tribe.

Nelliel jumped from her horse, and while running towards Grimmjow, pulled the cloth from her head. The fish scale coated braids fell down her back in shimmering waves.

Maybe it surprised Orihime to see such a fashion on a male.

Nelliel threw herself into Grimmjow´s arms, and without caring about being watched they started kissing passionately.

Ulquiorra halted Murciélago, and the others stopped as well. From the corner of his eyes he noticed _his Lady_ blushing. Her head dropped with a hint in(to) his direction. Seeing the other man expressing his love in such an unrestrained manner left Ulquiorra feeling jealous, and desiring to do the same to _his Lady_. His gaze dropped as well. She was not his and never would be, even though he owned her heart. At first he had believed that was all he wanted, all that he needed. However now, this no longer was enough.

He dismounted and helped Orihime to the ground. For a painful heartbeat their gazes met and he knew she felt the same. This wounded him even further.

They walked towards the mill which Grimmjow obviously had repaired. The boy that Lord Aizen had assigned as his squire stood next to the door eying him anxiously, yet Ulquiorra didn't hold it against him.

Aziz and Bram joined DiRoy, while Orihime and Ulquiorra came to stand a few paces before Nelliel and Grimmjow. The maiden noticed their approach and pushed her mate away, and then she turned around, taking his hand and pulling him after her.

"Lady Orihime, please meet Grimmjow, my mate, my husband at heart, and the one who turned me from a maid into a woman," Nelliel said with a big smile, beaming with pride for the man at her side.

Grimmjow straightened his posture before he ran a hand through his hair, a broad grin plastered on his face. He was not at all intimidated by Nelliel´s introduction, rather taking it as a compliment.

Orihime began to blush again. Still she could not take her eyes from the feathers neatly braided into Grimmjow´s hair. The azure color rare and unique just like the feather the witch, Cirucci, had tied to her necklace.

"And he is the strongest warrior I know," Nelliel continued but then she looked at Ulquiorra and corrected herself, "The strongest _man_ , I know."

Orihime paled and Nelliel´s hand flew to her mouth, seeing her color vanishing from her friend's face.

Grimmjow tensed as well and pulled her back away from Ulquiorra, his gaze holding a warning. But to the man's surprise, the Fourth did not take the challenge but looked away.

An awkward silence grew until Orihime reached for Ulquiorra, taking the hand of her beloved knight. "The man that owns our heart is always the strongest in the eyes of his beloved. For Nelliel this is you," she bowed her head towards Grimmjow before she faced Ulquiorra again with a warm smile, "And for me this is Sir Ulquiorra. Therefore a competition is fruitless."

Eagerly, Nelliel nodded.

"Still I can see that an old wound is draining your strength...," Orihime paused, not knowing how to address Nelliel´s mate properly.

"Sir Grimmjow," Ulquiorra helped her out. "When I left, the title of the Sixth Knight was his and I assume that though you lost your rank, you are not released from Lord Aizen's service," he stated.

"Unfortunately, both are true," Grimmjow replied bitterly. "Aizen wants to see how long I will make it with an arrow sticking in my arm. But I am alive, and I have sworn this will not change before I have regained the title of the Sixth. For a man, who Szayel promised would be dead in a fortnight if he did not cut off my arm, I am doing quite well. Yet the arm is useless for fighting." As proof Grimmjow lifted his bandaged arm as high as possible, visibly gritting his teeth against the pain.

Then he dropped the limb again. "Even if Szayel is a butcher, I doubt you are able to do what he could not and make things better."

Orihime smiled knowingly, "An arrow you say, Sir Grimmjow? Well, do not be so sure. I might possess something that Sir Szayel does not own. Please let me take a closer look at the the injury. If an extraction is possible it will be a painful process. I will have to reopen the wound."

"Pain is no issue. I am not afraid," Grimmjow stated.

"Very well, then let us start. The light is just perfect," Orihime said, looking briefly to the clear blue sky, in which the sun stood high above them.

+o+o+

The three squires and Sir Ulquiorra brought a solid wooden table outside, on which Orihime placed a leather satchel. While she opened it, Grimmjow sat down on the table and DiRoy took the wrappings from his wound. As soon as the young man had finished his task, Orihime reached for the damaged limb and began to palpate the area surrounding the tattered flesh.

Sweat gathered on the knight's forehead, revealing how much pain her actions were causing him. Orihime caught Nelliel's eye and noticed that her friend looked rather pale as well. Yet for all the agony her actions caused, it was necessary. Now she knew exactly where the arrow was located and how big the head was.

When she gazed at the satchel´s inside and stroked over the valuable instruments, a stitch of sadness hit her. Finally she made her choice, took an instrument out of its pocket and gestured to Bram to remove the satchel from the table.

"What now?" Grimmjow asked, suspiciously eying the spoon-like object in the auburn haired woman's hand.

"This, Sir Grimmjow, is an arrow puller or arrow spoon. With the help of this instrument, I am able to draw the head out without causing more damage to the inside of your arm," the auburn haired woman explained. Grimmjow was not convinced. Even if Nelliel spoke highly of the lady's skills, he wanted to know more before he would allow them to tie him to the table. The Fourth Knight's close presence placed him on edge.

Even if the pale man was known for a lot of things, he was a fair and honorable fighter. Not like Nnoitra or his drinking companion, the two-faced Aaroniero. However, Grimmjow long had his doubts about Ulquiorra being a man at all. The rumors had increased and his own observations made him wary. As a man Ulquiorra might be an honorable knight, yet what was beyond Grimmjow would rather not get to know.

The woman's expecting gaze pulled him from his pondering. "How does it work and why do you have such an instrument if Szayel does not?" Grimmjow asked.

Turning the arrow spoon in her hands, Orihime's eyes became glassy. Tears clouded her vision and she needed to blink them away before she spoke, "My brother traveled the orient with the goal to learn and gather the newest medical knowledge. These kinds of instruments are invented by an Arabian physician, named Albucasis, and my brother was fortunate enough to get a copy before he returned home. Before God called for him, he taught me how to work with them. Whenever I use them now, I kindly remember his greatness and the knowledge he passed on to me."

Grimmjow nodded, feeling only a little less wary. He laid down and allowed Ulquiorra to tie him to the table.

+o+o+

In the distance, the faint sound of the chapel's bell in Las Noches(,) reminded all faithful souls that it was high noon - time to take a break and speak at least a prayer before resuming the work.

Orihime washed her hands in the bowl DiRoy had brought her. When she had removed the blood, she folded her hands, thanking God and begging the Lord for Sir Grimmjow to become well soon.

The ropes that had held the knight in place during the surgery had already been removed. Grimmjow still lay outstretched on his back on the table, his eyes glassy from exhaustion. He gazed at the cursed arrow head(,) he held between two fingers. Nelliel silently cried, caressing and kissing his hair which was damp from the pain the surgery had caused him to endure.

At the moment his arm hung down. The wound still open and bleeding, which was necessary to remove the bad fluids and humours, Lady Orihime had explained, and Grimmjow no longer doubted her skills. She had worked fast, with sure hands and without hesitation. All the time her starry gray eyes had been determined but kind.

Nelliel spoke to him in their tongue, ensuring him that everything would be fine. Softly she chanted prayers to the Goddess of the Sea.

Ulquiorra had stepped aside, giving the two lovers some space. His chest was heavy. Nelliel already had pleaded to be allowed to stay with Grimmjow and Orihime had agreed without thinking about the consequences. He had bit back a refusal because he knew that there would be no need to explain Nelliel´s absence. Nobody at the castle cared about the whereabouts of a simple servant.

So Ulquiorra had forced his mouth to stay shut. His complaints only based on jealousy and that he begrudged Grimmjow. With pleasure he would give up his title and cut of his sword arm in exchange for one night with _his Lady._

Ulquiorra's hand clenched around the amber pearl on the necklace she had given him, and he swirled it around. Unable to watch the other man further, he stalked away. For the time being he was not needed anyways.

A moment later Orihime returned from the mill. DiRoy had showed her the supplies he had used for treating his master's wound, and now Grimmjow´s squire followed behind her, carrying the ones she would need to clean and bandage the arm.

Her eyes wandered around, looking for her knight. Panic soon rose because she was unable to find him.

"Aziz, where has Sir Ulquiorra gone?" she asked.

The young man pointed into the direction of Las Noches, "To the other side of the mill, my lady. He is not faring well. I do not understand what is happening to him, but I know that it is bad. It is... very frightening," he said, his voice low full of hesitation.

"I know, Aziz. Believe me." Orihime patted the young man's shoulder. She would take the chance as long as they were here and talk with Ulquiorra. For a moment her gaze wandered along the horizon. The plain spread as far as she could see and behind it, there were many places. Places she never had seen before, and the idea of getting to know them suddenly became very tempting.

The surgery had reminded her of her skills and that with them she could earn a living. Besides, she was not alone anymore. Ulquiorra protected her. Once, putting her life in peril to ensure his honor and his very life seemed to be enough. However, the prophesy no longer caused the greatest threat.

What threatened and broke her heart was losing the man she loved beyond reason. To have to stand by and watch him suffer, while he eventually turned into something unspeakable. When he needed to have more than her heart, she would give it with pleasure, even if this would mean losing everything else.

All her life her name and honor had been the only things of value she possessed, but for Ulquiorra she would divest them, choosing a life in disgrace, away from all the ones she loved dearly, but would shame her with such an action as well.

Orihime's gaze dropped and she pressed her hand to her heart, a new hope growing fiercely there. Ulquiorra felt the same, and if he was willing to forget about his honor and duty, then they could escape their fate and run away to live happily.

Lifting her head, Orihime turned around once more and walked back to Sir Grimmjow.

+o+o+

After Orihime had finished the final treatment, Nelliel had helped Sir Grimmjow back into the mill and to bed. First he had complained and stated he needed neither help nor rest, but soon had given in and obeyed his mate. Their antics brought a hopeful smile to Orihime's face.

The squires who should have been cleaning and taking the table back into the mill were busier with talking and boasting about their adventures and fights they had taken part in during the last months. They did not take notice of her departure.

With an anxiously beating heart, Orihime made her way to the other side of the mill, her shameless proposal playing over and over again in her conscience. Yet as ruthless it might appear and as great as the humiliation seemed to be, they were nothing compared to the freedom she and Ulquiorra would gain.

This in mind she approached her beloved knight with a shy smile on her face. "Ulquiorra, I need to speak with you."

The Forth Knight stiffened. _His Lady_ ran her fingers down his back. The light and innocent gesture brought a tension to his body, increasing the need he had to suppress.

Ulquiorra did not face her, but this would make it easier for her to speak, Orihime thought. Though she believed to do the right thing, it still was embarrassing. Fearing that her courage would leave her, the words fell from her mouth, "Let us leave, and go away. We can live from what we find or I can offer my healing skills. Aziz and Bram can come with us. Or we can send them to the Kuchiki castle. Lord Byakuya surely will take them into his service. We will find a way...," her voice faltered.

While she spoke, his shoulders and head had dropped; his posture expressive of a defeated man without hope.

Slowly he turned around and faced her, "What you promise is too valuable. Lord Aizen will never give you up. Wherever we go, he will follow. The lives of everyone who will help us will be forfeit. How far do you think we will get? Have you ever tried to survive a winter outside in the wilderness? Hidden, freezing, hungry, knowing that you can ask nobody for help?" he spoke, his voice not more than a whisper.

Tears fell from Orihime's eyes, and with a trembling hand she reached out to Ulquiorra, "Lady Rukia is like a sister to me, Sir Ichigo like a brother... I am sure that Lord Byakuya will give us shelter. The Kuchiki Castle is a strong fortress and he commands skillful soldiers."

Ulquiorra took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Orihime, you have no idea about Lord Aizen's power. He commands an army that can rival even the King's. I do not doubt that Lord Byakuya's men might be well trained, but they are not in the slightest way as skilled and merciless as my lord's warriors. Do you know how many battles he has won in the past years? How many men my comrades and I have killed in combat? We gained our surcoats with blood, not honor." He stopped, looking at her with a sad seriousness.

Orihime pressed her lips together, tears streaming down her face, refusing to abandon the hope that had taken root in her heart, even after what Ulquiorra had said.

He noticed her resolve. Pressing her hand harder, he elaborated, "Lord Aizen does not want a child because he yearns for an heir. The part of the prophecy nobody is allowed to speak of is that as soon as a child is born from his seed; he will be able to become King. That, _my Lady_ Orihime is the only thing my lord is planning and battling for. Giving him a reason for conquering the Kuchiki castle would be more than welcome."

Orihime sucked in a breath, before she cried harder, trying to process what Ulquiorra had said. Reaching for the last straw his words had left her, she said, "We have to inform the King. He is strong enough to protect us. He is a kind man who knew you as an honorable, faithful knight"

Ulquiorra let out a bitter laugh. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, "Without proof my words are worth nothing. What do you think is left of my honor and reputation when I steal my lord's betrothed? Nothing. Nobody believes a traitor."

There was no hope. Nothing she could do. She would lose him. Her body started to tremble, and she covered her face with her hands. "My love will turn you into a demon! Cirucci told me! I cannot bear it, I am not able to stand by and do nothing!" Orihime cried, then her knees gave way.

Ulquiorra caught her. Fighting for composure, he bent down until he knelt on the ground, cradling her limp form in his arms. His eyes burned, he closed them and lifted his head to the heaven above, pressing Orihime to his chest.

So much pain - he caused her so much pain. It was something he had never wanted. The only thing he had desired was to protect her. A tear fell, then another tracing the cursed lines on his face.

While all strength had left her, Orihime silently continued to cry; sure that she would never stop, even if her eyes were to turn into a wasteland and become dry, her heart would continue on for all eternity.

Ulquiorra just held her. No words could change the truth. Deep inside he had known about his curse, though his mother never had spoken about such a thing. She only had promised him that once he met the one woman that saw beyond his outward appearance and bonded with his heart, his world would change and he no longer would be alone.

He knew what this had meant for her and his father. His parents always had known where to find the other, and they had understood each other's needs without words. A glimpse of this gift he had already tasted.

However, things for him were different. His bond with _his Lady_ still was incomplete and he would have to live with that for his whole life –an impossible task as far as he could say.

Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's head. " _My Lady_ , do not fret. I surely will neither turn into a demon nor will I lose my mind. Your love is no danger, it is a blessing, this I promise thee," he said, his voice hoarse, trembling because he lied. He had never lied to her before, but now he did it because she needed hope, and if only a lie could give her that, then he would do so willingly.

* * *

_Explanations: _

_The_ _windflower_ _(Anemone nemorosa) contains poisonous chemicals that are toxic to animals including humans, but it has also been used as a medicine._

_T_ _he_ Hippocratic Oath _is an oath historically taken by physicians and other healthcare professionals swearing to practice medicine honestly. The oath is written in Ionic Greek (late 5th century BC), and is usually included in the Hippocratic Corpus._

_It includes the following word: "_ _I will neither give a deadly drug to anybody if asked for it, nor will I make a suggestion to this effect. Similarly I will not give to a woman an abortive remedy. In purity and holiness I will guard my life and my art."_ _[source link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocratic_Oath ]  
_

_Information about the extraction of an arrow and "10 Excruciating Medical Treatments from the Middle Ages"[source link 23.2   http://www.oddee.com/item_96620.aspx ]  
_


	24. Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long to update once again.  
> A big thank you to XCynicalX for the comment and the compliments. I am happy that you like my story.
> 
> Also a warm thank you to those who left kudos.

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

 

In the days following Sir Grimmjow's surgery, Ulquiorra and Orihime displayed the perfect picture of an honorable knight and lady.

In public Orihime forced a smile on her face and tried desperately to believe Ulquiorra. Ignoring the truth she held on his word that he would be able to withstand his dark heritage.

However, things undeniably had changed and the majority of the court of Las Noches continued to gape at them, making bets on what would be brought to the attention of Lord Aizen upon his return. Whatever it was, it would be revealed soon. One of their lord's greatest pleasures was the hunt for weaknesses and presenting such to the public one of his greatest joy.

Though Orihime knew, she should be strong and able to endure everything on her own, her resolution was draining fast. The white castle had become her cage and the only thing that gave her strength, came from the affection she was allowed to show towards her loyal knight as far as it was commonly accepted.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra endured her touches and endearments with a stoic face, hiding the fierceness of his longing. Every night he put on the chains and every night the demon broke free. Each morning his wrists and arms were bruised and the floor covered with blood and the old bandages he had torn off during his tantrum.

Aziz replaced them without saying a word, but Ulquiorra did not fail to notice that the young man crossed himself and wordlessly spoke prayers each time after the squire had touched him. Bram no longer accompanied his older brother and Aziz made sure that Bram kept a greater distance to him than would have been necessary.

Ulquiorra did not comment on the boy's behavior, just as Orihime remained silent that he had begun to wear leather bracers which hid the bandages on his wrists and lower arms. Still he had assured her that everything was fine, and that this only was a precaution nothing more; in case he would need to chain himself again. Another lie to not burden her heart with more pain.

Today _his Lady_ needed him even more than in the days before. She walked as close as possible; her hand clinging to his arm. Whenever he tried to create some space between them at least for a short moment to ease his tension, tears threatened to fill her eyes. She was in need of his strength and yet her proximity drove him over the edge. The whole time he battled with his longing, and against the demon who wanted to break free.

The evening prayer had ended and under the watchful eyes of the court and Father Hachigen they left the crowded chapel. Suddenly visiting the prayers had become a very popular habit for the otherwise less devout dwellers of Las Noches.

"Sir Ulquiorra, I do not wish to return to the Keep for the meal. I am not hungry," she said in a low voice, gripping his arm tightly. "I cannot take it anymore, always being watched as if on display. Please, Ulquiorra," she added in a shaking whisper.

"If you do not feel well, _my Lady_ , I shall take you for a walk to the chapel's garden," Ulquiorra replied. "Maybe Father Hachigen would like to join us as well," he added and faced the priest.

"Even if I would like to, Sir Ulquiorra, I have other obligations, but be welcomed to stroll around and refresh your mind as long as you wish. " The huge priest with the kind face patted Orihime's hand, "Child, you look troubled. If you need to ease your spirit later, you always will find a friendly ear in this place. Both of you."

"Thank you, Father. I am not sleeping very well lately. It could be that I miss my lord's presence. Do you know when he will return?" Orihime asked, hiding her anxiety behind a bold lie.

"Soon, child soon. Now go and relax. I know that you are familiar with the usage of herbs. If you find some that will be of benefit for your nightcap, please take them."

Orihime curtsied and Ulquiorra guided her around the chapel and into the small garden that was located in the space between the building's backside and the curtain wall.

While they walked, Ulquiorra scanned the surrounding area, seeing if someone else was following them, but he noticed nobody. For once they were alone.

+o+o+

Aaroniero grinned as he opened the chapel's back door just a tiny bit, making sure he would be able to see everything without being noticed.

Observing the Fourth and his woman had become more a nuisance than he had imagined. Attending the prayers was annoying as Hell and following them around boring. Most of the time they had company and the pale demon acted so noble all the time that it was sickening.

However in the moment they had left for the garden alone, Aaroniero knew that something was going to happen. This excitement brought a randy tension to his body. He needed to ask Nnoitra later how much his companion had paid for the whores, whose service they had enjoyed together last night. The ugly females had been so refreshingly reckless and spoiled, and if things turned out like he believed, he would have a good reason to celebrate and give himself another treat. With this prospect on his mind, Aaroniero licked his lips and returned his attention on the filthy things that soon would be played out before his eyes.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra continued to walk until they reached the garden's end and stood directly in front of the curtain wall. When he wanted to turn and walk back. Orihime swirled around and clutched her arms around him, her body trembling.

"You lie to me, all the time. I can see it, I can hear it, everybody is talking about the horrible noises and screams coming from your chamber every night. Stop denying it," she sobbed. Her fingers digging into his back.

Ulquiorra held her close and soothingly kissed the top of her head. "It only happens at night. During the day my control is unwavering and strong. I am sure I soon will be able to expand it into the night." To give proof to his words, Ulquiorra lowered his head and kissed her, light and carefully.

Orihime returned the kiss, yearning for his touch, more than she had known herself. She pressed against him, opened her lips, allowing him in. Her actions were bold and eager, too eager. Ulquiorra moaned into her mouth and in the next heartbeat his control was gone. He pushed her back until she stood against the wall. Then he kissed her again. His body controlled by a dark and dangerous passion.

The air around them became heated and when Ulquiorra paused his extensive work on her lips, and began to cover her jaw line up to her ear with kisses, he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and pressed it softly. Orihime gasped at the unexpected intimacy, but soon arched into his touch. He grunted, shifted, and straddled her legs.

Ulquiorra´s passion became hers. Not knowing what to do with her hands she buried them in his hair. He moved even closer and suddenly he was so close that she felt his need. His manhood pulsed hot against her thigh and he moaned dangerously into the crock of her neck. A wave of lust so intense gripped her that Orihime breathlessly called out his name.

While Ulquiorra fiddled with the collar of her chemise, his hips began to push against hers in a threatening way, to which her body responded without Orihime realizing what she was doing.

The world with all its restrictions and obligations vanished. Driven by desire, Orihime continued to move with him. The only thing on her mind was to please Ulquiorra, to nourish his hunger and give him what he so desperately requested.

His finger stopped their fruitless work on her top. Instead he lowered them and began to push up her skirt until he was able to reach under the cloth. Orihime froze, though his grip on her naked hips aroused her even more. Yet at the same time it caused an alarming shiver to run down her spine.

Ulquiorra's fingers were steaming hot. A heavy seductive smell coming from his sweating body. It filled the air like an injurious poison and his breath almost came out in an unnatural rhythm.

"Ulquiorra...," she panted and caught his face between her hands, stopping him from sucking the top of her breast through the fabric of her gown. Unwillingly he followed her guidance. When their eyes met, Orihime sucked in a breath. His eyes burned in a fiery green, his pupils had changed into slits and the marks on his face much bigger and evilly dark. Their color no longer a shade of green but almost black. He shook his head sharply from one side to the other like an animal would do, trying to remove her hands.

"Ulquiorra!" she called him again with more urgency, anxiety now coating her passion. Her beloved knight no longer was himself.

With a powerful move he threw his head around while one hand moved deeper until he touched her.

Unable to keep up her hold, Orihime's hands flew down and covered her womb. Now she became aware that Ulquiorra had opened his belt and dropped his trousers. Her eyes grew wide, fixed on his groin. In the next moment he was back and upon her, pressing her once more tightly against the wall.

"I want you … I need you ... I need …," he panted into her ear, his voice deep and husky.

Though his presence was overwhelming, Orihime was not afraid. What he wanted to take from her, she would love to give him willingly, even in this moment where he was more demon than man.

Tears fell again. If she allowed him to continue, she would tame the beast but condemn the man she love to death.

"Ulquiorra you have to stop," she cried.

Behind them, at the far end, a bird jolted from the tree that stood next to the Chapel's back entrance.

+o+o+

"What are you doing here, Sir Aaroniero? " Father Hachigen´s severe voice appeared from behind.

The Ninth swirled around and pressed his back against the door, which closed with a mute noise.

Aaroniero´s thoughts raced. Certain that the pale demon was unable to restrain himself, he needed to make sure that the Priest had no reason to look outside and disturb the passionate interlude. So, the Ninth dropped his head and shoulders, slumping forward, faking a devout bow. "Forgive me Father; I only was looking for you."

While rising Aaroniero pulled the leather mask from his head and faced the priest. "My poor face is beset of a soreness I cannot explain," he said dreadfully, pointing at the marks the whore had inflicted on him during their arousing play yesterday. Seeing the father's eyes grow wide with horror, made him nearly drop his facade and smile. Crumpling the mask before his chest, Aaroniero looked down again and added, "Therefore I wanted to confess my sins in the hope the Lord will take this burden from me."

Father Hachigen swallowed visibly, but regained his composure. "Of course, my son, please follow me," he said, moving to the side before he made an inviting gesture for the Ninth to come with him.

Walking behind the Priest, Aaroniero grinned mischievously. Lord Aizen was expected to return soon and he was more than eager to inform his master about how his most loyal Fourth Knight had broken the lady's seal and selfishly had planted his own seed within her before his lord could do so.

+o+o+

Unaffected by Orihime's crying and pleas for him to stop, Ulquiorra continued and moved deeper. Soon she felt him at the entrance of the one place where she could not at all him allow in. Her heart broke once again, and in that moment she slapped him with all her might.

Her knight's body stilled. A heartbeat later Ulquiorra blinked and when he focused on her, his eyes were normal again. As soon as the pale man realized the situation, a horrified look grew on his face. He backed off, away from her, until he stumbled and fell down on all fours. Moaning as if consumed by a horrible pain.

Still crying, Orihime wanted to rush to his side and comfort him but stopped. Head bent down, Ulquiorra had outstretched one arm into her direction. "No! Stay away. Do not touch me," he shouted. Helplessly Orihime wrapped her arms around herself as her tears silently continued to fall.

+o+o+

While a warm breeze boosted the air and filled it with a light smell, Orihime's heart became heavier with every day that passed. Not even the joyful blue sky or the few butterflies that strayed around could lift her spirit. Like the fragile beings stripped themselves from nourishment by entering the void of the white castle, Orihime willingly had cut herself from her source of strength and from the only joy that warmed her heart.

Knowing how crucial her proximity to Ulquiorra was, she avoided gazing into her beloved knight's green eyes. She also avoided touching him as best she might. When she took his arm, her hand only hovered over the cloth of his sleeve or lay light as a feather on his leather brace. However, they still spent a lot of time in each others company and this still gave her at least some comfort.

By preparing a healing balm and the bandages, Orihime tried to ease his suffering and express her love without touching him in a direct way. For the balm Nelliel had brought her the rest of the herbs Sir Grimmjow had used for treating his wound. Her friend happily reported about her mate's ongoing healing progress.

The things Aziz told Orihime when he came to collect the bandages always cut deeply into her heart. Also to say that the young man was growing more afraid was far beyond the truth. Though she never asked Ulquiorra about what happened with him at night, she knew that it was not getting better.

Instead of sleeping, Orihime often pressed her ear against the door of her chamber in the dead of the night and listened to the eerie sounds - to the screams and growls, she knew came from her beloved knight.

As far as it concerned Orihime, things could not get worse. Not even on the day the trumpets loudly announced Lord Aizen's return.

She stood next to Ulquiorra in front of the Keep, prepared and awaiting her betrothed's arrival. The gown Orihime wore, and which once had belonged to one of Lord Aizen's deceased wives, clung lifelessly on her body. The dark blue silk not suiting her at all. Its color only increased her already ashen appearance and the fact that she had lost weight.

Her loyal knight looked straight ahead, his face stoic and without emotion. The silver embroidered number four on his velvet black surcoat shone unimpressed from the disgracing gossip. The long white cloak waving down his back, still placed weight on Ulquiorra's honorable appearance despite the low thoughts in some of his fellow knight's minds.

A flag with the King's sign was the first thing that came into sight as the Lord of Las Noches ascended the steep hill on his gray horse and approach the Keep and the waiting crowd. A huge smile graced the lord's features and he carried the flag like a valuable booty. And such it was.

The flag was the visible sign that Lord Aizen not only was the King's stalwart but that he also had gained the King's unrestricted trust and now was a member of the powerful Counsel of Lords, which would choose a new King in case the throne would be left without an heir.

Orihime took her hand from Ulquiorra´s arm and slowly walked a few paces in front. She wanted to spare her beloved knight the gesture of giving her back to his lord.

Lord Aizen handed the flag to Sir Starrk and dismounted. When he faced Orihime, she bent down in a low curtsey. The lord pulled her up and studied her carefully. "You look beautiful but frail, my dear Orihime," he said, his voice smooth like the heavy silk Orihime wore. Then he focused on the Fourth Knight.

Showing his respect but more to hid his guilty conscience, Ulquiorra bowed deep when his master's gaze fell on him.

"Has my beloved Ulquiorra neglected his chores as your loyal knight?" the lord asked sweetly.

Orihime forced a smile on her face. "Not in the least, my lord. He fulfilled his duty flawlessly. But I have to admit, I miss my old home, and though Sir Ulquiorra did his best, the loneliness sometimes wore me down." The lie left her mouth with ease.

Thoughtfully, Lord Aizen nodded, running a finger along Orihime's jaw line. "Very well. Soon an exciting event will bring you more distraction. The preparations for my yearly tournament need to start by tomorrow and be done in a hurry. The word about the honor that can be achieved here spread through the King's Court, and from there even further. This year all my valuable ten knights will have to prove their astonishing skills to more than the few poor opponents that usually find their way to my humble castle." He offered Orihime his arm and began to walk towards the Keep. "The journey was long and I am awfully hungry for food and news about the things that happened during my absence."

A single cloud covered the sun when Lord Aizen with Orihime at his arm, passed his female Third Knight without showing any sign of approval. Tier´s eyes followed them with longing and her mouth was set in a thin line of bitterness.

In all the years she had been the one to whom her lord always had returned, and the only woman that had warmed his bed on more nights than any other. Now anxiety replaced the resolve she had built up that with this new woman it would be all the same. Yet unlike the women Lord Aizen had before, this frail auburn haired girl with the starry kind eyes eventually would fulfill his desire and give him what he was waiting for. The one thing that Tier knew she never could have given him since the day they had met.

Born on the island in the cold north where fire and ice constantly battled for dominance upon the bleak surface, Tier, as a woman from whom the Gods had taken the female gift of bearing life had been raised to become a warrior instead. As she grew up, her skills soon towered above everybody else's and left her without challenge. When one day the lore of a powerful lord searching for extraordinary warriors reached the shore of her cold island, Tier had packed her belongings and traveled to the main land. Where she finally had met Lord Aizen, the man, the lore spoke of and who easily won against her in single combat. That day he not only won the fight but also her heart.

With downcast eyes Tier followed her fellow knights to the table, laden with a great abundance of food, in the Keep's Great Hall and took her place between Lord Aizen and Sir Starrk.

After Starrk had filled Lord Aizen's goblet with wine he also served her. Tier acknowledged his kindness with a curt nod. She was well aware of the First Knight's affections, and if her heart did not belong to Lord Aizen, she would consider reciprocating them. His appearance was appealing, as was his fighting skills, and she knew that under his tired gaze an attentive mind was hidden.

However, it was not that way, and by draining her wine in one gulp, she fueled the hope that soon Lord Aizen would be tired of playing his games with this frail girl and remember how it was to have a strong woman at his side, and in his bed.

Orihime nibbled at a quail's wing and tried to ignore the stares she felt upon her. Ulquiorra sat rigid at her side, only reaching for his goblet every now and then. For some reason she noticed the length of his hair and that it once again touched his shoulder and stuck out unruly at every end. She tried not to think about the silky feel when she had tamed it and combed it back for him in a low ponytail. His pale skin had lost its shine and his face look so lifeless. If she only could comfort him, but her touch did not do him any good. So she blinked her vision clear and forced her attention back to the skinny wing in her hands.

The sound of someone moving a chair caused Orihime to look up again. Sir Aaroniero stood and walked over to Lord Aizen whispering something in the lord's ear. Her chest tightened and she noticed Ulquiorra crumpling a napkin under his right hand.

Lord Aizen rose as well and with the Ninth Knight in toe, left the table. A few feet away Sir Aaroniero continued to address him in a whisper, only the stern tone and speed of his voice emphasizing the seriousness of the knight's message. Suddenly he stopped and both men focused on the Fourth Knight, Lord Aizen's face showing a deep scowl.

Orihime's heart dropped and under the table she reached for Ulquiorra. Something was not right. When Ulquiorra took her hand into his cold one, fear overwhelmed her, knowing that he had come to the same conclusion.

With powerful strides Lord Aizen returned to the table. "Ulquiorra rise," he commanded, his voice thundered threateningly through the Great Hall.

Ulquiorra released her hand and stood, facing Lord Aizen, displaying his common aloofness.

"It just was brought to my attention that during my absence, you dared to spoil my betrothed's valuable innocence!" The words slashed across the huge room, a direct hit in the pale man's face.

The Fourth Knight said nothing, only continued to hold his master's intimidating stare. The tension in the room increased together with the hidden deprecating whispers.

Then Ulquiorra bowed low, but short. "My lord's command back on the day when he ordered me to become Dame Orihime's loyal knight was: Preserve her innocence, but also prepare her so that she would not shy away, but instead yearn for my touch when the day comes." Ulquiorra paused, his heart a fiery stone in his chest, that he could not keep from heaving, praying that it was not as obvious as it felt. And praying as well that _his Lady_ would understand once again, and not misjudge his words, even if they were the displeasing truth.

"My lord, I swear that I have witnessed him doing so," Sir Aaroniero spoke up.

"Upon my word, Lady Orihime's innocence still is untouched," Ulquiorra asserted forcefully.

Lord Aizen's gaze went from his Fourth Knight, whose loyalty he never had taken in question before, to Sir Aaroniero, who he never had considered of great value. Yet now things had changed. The Lord of Las Noches easily could feel the tension and clearly saw the guilt hidden deep in the pale man's green eyes, which held a strange glow. The same pale man that once had been a skinny boy with a mind as strong as his own, and whom he had raised to fit his standards. Only that it seemed that this strength did not come from his will, but from some unknown entity or power he was born with, and which had been awoken by the same woman that was meant to be his.

Once again Lord Aizen's gaze shifted. "Now Orihime, what have you to say to these accusations?" he asked, granting his noticeably shivering betrothed a generous smile.

Swallowing hard, Orihime straightened her posture, suppressing the quivering, she stated, "Sir Ulquiorra is telling the truth. We might have acted a little too passionate, but I am as much a … virgin … as I had been the first time we met." Seeing Lord Aizen doubtfully lifting an eyebrow, Orihime bravely added, "If necessary I am willing to deliver the proof once again."

The smile on Lord Aizen's face vanished and changed into a serious expression. He stepped closer to the table and with a few powerful moves pushed the silverware and food from the surface creating space.

"Very well, this is a splendorous idea, my dear. Szayel stop eating, your expertise is required."

Immediately Sir Szayel dropped the oily chicken breast and stood, noisily licking his finger clean.

Orihime's eyes widened with horror and all color left her face until she was as white as the walls of Las Noches.

"My lord, please grant _my Lady_ at least some privacy for the examination, "Ulquiorra said, leaving his place.

" _Your_ lady, Ulquiorra? I beg your pardon, but this woman is my property," Lord Aizen replied icily. Then he walked around the Fourth Knight, grabbed Orihime's wrist, pulled her to her feet, and forced her to come with him.

Fiercely Orihime fought the tears, which ran down her colorless cheeks. She turned her head, and helplessly searched for a hold in Ulquiorra´s green eyes.

Ulquiorra´s vision long had been clouded by the red mist. His demon screaming for release was ready to overpower his mind. Having no idea what would happen if he surrendered, Ulquiorra held against it with all the strength he was able to muster. However, this caused him to ignore what little of his reputation would be left, when he lowered his head and bowed once again to Lord Aizen, who a short moment before, had lifted Orihime, making her sit on the table.

"My deepest apologize, my lord, forgive me, I forgot myself. Please punish me, but spare Lady Orihime the humiliation of being examined in public."

"Be sure that there will be a punishment, Ulquiorra. For you both," Lord Aizen said gesturing towards Orihime to lie down.

Most of the servants, including Nelliel, Aziz, and Bram watched everything with growing repugnance. Grimmjow had stood in the shadow as well, but now stepped close to Nelliel, ignoring that it would be better to keep their relationship hidden. Instead he embraced her from behind, giving her comfort, but more so making sure she would not leave her place and do something as stupid as the lovesick fool of a Fourth Knight.

Orihime pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to somehow cover the whimpering noises that escaped her. Ulquiorra was loosing it, his eyes already had changed; she could see it, and yet she still could not bring herself to lie down.

"My Lord Aizen, is this really necessary? I ensure you that Lady Orihime's word is reliable," Sir Starrk tried, but the Lord of Las Noches ignored his First Knight's objection, and placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder, pushed her down with little force.

Sir Starrk opened his mouth to speak again, but Tier stopped him, knowing that whatever he would say was fruitless. Seeing one knight in disgrace was enough for today.

However Ulquiorra did not give up. He cared nothing about his honor any longer. His head still bent low he reached for Lord Aizen's arm and tried to pull his master away from the table and Orihime.

The Lord of Las Noches turned around and slowly pried the pale knight's fingers from his arm. Ulquiorra´s hands dropped down limply. Avoiding looking at his master, he no longer felt as a knight or a man, but like the child he once had been, and who had been worth less than the worm eaten apple the merchant had refused to give to him. Only his demon's burning anger muted his begging.

Aaroniero watched with pleasure and a victorious smile twisting his lips. Though the Fourth Knight still was on his feet, the disgrace was done, and seeing him acting like the pathetic brat he always had been, filled him with huge satisfaction. The moment he had to wait for Szayel to finish his task, would do no harm, and then he would see the pale bastard on his knees, begging for his life.

"Yammy, come over here and make sure that Ulquiorra does not interfere again," Lord Aizen stepped to the side making room for the behemoth of a man who encircled Ulquiorra with is massive arms and dragged him away. As soon as the arms enclosed around him, the pale man began to struggle against the grip, making strange noises.

Finally it was Szayel's turn. The physician's lips curled into a sadistic smile that easily rivaled Aaroniero´s. He pushed Orihime's skirt up her thighs much higher, and baring more of her private area than was necessary to perform his task, yet Lord Aizen did not interfere. Meanwhile a page had refilled the lord's goblet, and he was enjoying his wine while he closely observed the Eighth Knight.

With hands gripping the dark-blue silk of her gown, Orihime's gaze was fixed on the ceiling and her lips silently moved, reciting the twenty-third psalm.

Szayel bent over her snickering, his hand once again enjoying their disgusting work. "This time, my little wet flower, we are playing the game according to my rules. I can see nobody of importance here anymore who would be able to complain about staining you," he breathed into Orihime's ear. "Now let me see who the tainted one is," he said snidely. A moment later his victorious smile vanished and he stood upright again.

"Now, Szayel reveal the truth for everybody to hear," Lord Aizen ordered.

The Eighth probed again and let out a disappointed snort before he ceased his actions, ordering a page to bring him a cloth and a washing bowl. "My Lord, no damage is done to you or your betrothed's honor. "

"That is impossible, "Aaroniero shouted above the rising voices.

"Silence!" Lord Aizen demanded, his gaze lingering on Ulquiorra, who had stopped his struggling and remained motionless, eyes fixed on Orihime, his head cocked in a strange fashion.

Nelliel pushed through the crowd that surrounded the table and rushed to Orihime's aid, pulling her friend's skirt down before she took her into her arms.

After silence had returned to the Great Hall, Lord Aizen addressed Orihime, "So you both have spoken the truth. Yet it is inexcusable that such a question was raised in the first place. Therefore I will revoke my decision. From now on, Ulquiorra no longer will be your loyal knight. As we all can see, your proximity is clouding his mind. Therefore neither of you will speak to the other, and you will stay away from the other at least one pace."

In Nelliel´s arms Orihime lifted her head and looked at her future husband. Her body was numb and her eyes as dry as her throat. The tears she was crying no longer visible. She knew she had no choice, that she had to agree, and yet she could not. Her head moved from left to right, once, then twice.

Now the silence in the room became tangible and on the faces of the uncharitable knights, sadistic smiles grew.

Lord Aizen let out a sigh. "Listen, my dear Orihime. Neither do I want to disgrace Ulquiorra further by taking his rank and sending him away nor do I want to force you, even if I am in my right, so let us struck a bargain. If you promise to do as I request, I will promise to give up Tier for once and all." Leisurely Lord Aizen took a drink.

Tier jumped to her feet, "My lord!" She called out in disbelief, her whole body shaking.

The Lord of Las Noches ignored her and continued to gaze at Orihime. Her eyes were fixed on Ulquiorra. The pale knight no longer was in Yammy's grip but noticeably fighting to remain in place.

Slowly Orihime shifted and moved out of Nelliel´s embrace. However, her face was blank when she looked into Lord Aizen's direction. For a long moment her gaze stayed there before she turned her head towards her beloved knight. Her lips began to tremble and her eyes grew glassy.

The red mist surrounded her and to him it looked like her whole figure stood in flames. Ulquiorra breathed heavily, he was burning hot. On the inside as well as on the outside, and while he had been in Yammy's grip, he had given up and had let the demon take over for a moment. Now he was himself again, but when he tried to find _his Lady's_ gaze, there was nothing. She looked into his direction, but right through him. Silently he begged her not to give up and believe in their love, that he would be strong, that there had to be some other way. When he saw her turning away, a fear beyond everything he ever that experienced, gripped Ulquiorra and he struggled to stay on his feet.

With the help from Nelliel, Orihime left the table and after straightening her posture, she faced her betrothed, "I will do as my lord requested. Therefore I promise that my finger no longer will touch Sir Ulquiorra, my eyes no longer will see him, my mouth no longer will speak his name, and my ears no longer will hear his voice."

The smile on Lord Aizen's face grew wider with every word Orihime spoke until it was as huge as the one he had displayed upon his arrival.

Each of _his Lady's_ words stabbed Ulquiorra like a knife, and cut his heart directly out of his chest. The red mist vanished. Together with the mist, his strength disappeared as well, and was replaced by utter despair. Her voice had been so powerful and sincere, that there was no doubt that she honestly meant what she had said. Though Lord Aizen had given her no choice, the pale man still had hoped Orihime nevertheless would refuse, or at least give a sign that she secretly disagreed, yet nothing like this happened.

_His Lady_ had untied their bond. Ulquiorra's knees gave way and he sank to the ground. Blindly he stared into the void of which his world now consisted. Without her there was no life, no color, and no sound, and the fire which had burned him from the inside, was sucked into this void until nothing but a hole was left.

Watching the Fourth on his knees, Aaroniero laughed out loud celebrating his victory.

* * *

_Explanation:_

_Until the 19th century men wore shirts and braies (medieval underpants resembling modern-day shorts), and women a smock or chemise and no panties. For riding woman wore tight trousers under their dress or long tunic, but to wear panties everyday was uncommon._


	25. Allegory of Love – Part 1

_Beta OveractiveImagination39, Avid Vampire Hunter  
_

* * *

"Ulquiorra, Orihime - You are both dismissed," Lord Aizen said, as he turned around and walked towards the fireplace. Tier followed him, engaging the Lord of Las Noches in a heated discussion.

Nelliel gave Orihime support as she walked with her towards the staircase. On the way Grimmjow joined them.

"Stay and observe Lord Aizen. If his words are nothing but a hollow promise, Orihime must know," Nelliel whispered in their language.

Grimmjow hesitated, but when Nelliel looked pleadingly at him, he sighed and nodded.

Aziz kept his head bent low, avoiding making eye contact with the other knights and members of the court. "Master, please, get up," he whispered anxiously to Sir Ulquiorra.

The Fourth Knight continued to stare blindly at the ground.

Suddenly Father Hachigen appeared and dragged the pale knight back to his feet. "Son, hold on and do not despair. The Lord will be your light and guide you through the darkness that is surrounding you in this moment."

It took a while, but then Ulquiorra regained his senses. "With all due respect, Father, what I lost is beyond your imagination. It is not merely light but more a life-giving sun that has been robbed of its chance to redeem the darkness in my soul," he replied flatly without looking at the priest.

The Fourth Knight placed a hand on his squire's shoulder and left the Keep, guided by Aziz like a man who had lost his sight.

Inside his chamber the pale knight settled down on his bed. The room was dark. Grabbing a candle, Aziz walked back out and rushed towards one of the torches mounted on the walls at the entryway. Shielding the hesitantly burning flame with his hand, he slowly returned. When he stepped into the chamber again and looked at his master, his breath caught in his throat. His attention slipped and a sudden breeze killed the candle's dim light.

Sir Ulquiorra was sitting rigid in the dark, his eyes wide, staring at something only he could see. The knight's chest was heaving heavily and he clenched a hand around the amber pearl that Lady Orihime had given to him on Epiphany as a symbol of her love.

The demon was crawling back from the void. Ulquiorra felt him. The beast that was part of his soul moved slowly but steadily. The pale knight heard him as a distant roar like thunder behind the mountains. A storm was forcefully approaching and he was left without the possibility to run and hide. What was coming would hit him without mercy and with all the force it possessed.

"Chain me! Do it fast and proper. Then take my sword and ...," Ulquiorra paused, his thoughts raced. He never remembered what happened with him when the demon took over and was in control, but he had to ensure he would neither endanger _his Lady_ or anybody else. "... Go find Sir Grimmjow, tell him he owes me a favor for bringing him his mate ..."

+o+o+

"By the ears of the Holy Virgin Mary, I had to make the promise, Nelliel. Otherwise Lord Aizen would have sent him away," Orihime clenched the other woman's clothes and hid her face in the maiden's chest, crying harder.

Nelliel held her tight and soothingly stroked over the auburn locks. The room was almost dark, the only illumination coming from the single candle she had been able to light before her friend broke down.

Orihime looked up and bit her lip. "This was selfish, I know. But what else should I have done? Yet now I fear, he truly doubts my love." A desperate sob escaped her and she buried her face again.

Nelliel rocked her gently back and forth, knowing that no words could ease the other woman's pain.

Suddenly Orihime stilled. A moment later she yanked upwards and began to pace in front of the maiden. After she had crossed the room multiple times, her eyes fell on the herbs and linen she used for preparing bandages for her beloved knight.

Ulquiorra needed to rekindle his belief in their now banished love and keep going, because despite what he had said to her at the mill, Orihime refused to abandon hope.

The only thing they were lacking was some proof about Lord Aizen's plan to become King. Something that would reveal her betrothed's true intentions and his evil nature. With this in hand they could risk an escape to the Kuchiki castle, and have a good reason to request support from the King.

That was the secret reason why Orihime selfishly had made the promise. Her future husband should think himself safe. By playing along and relenting, she hoped to achieve this goal and fuel his trust in her. Nevertheless she needed to find something substantial sooner than later, for Ulquiorra's time was running short, in one way or another. If he lost his hope and belief in her love, the demon would consume his humanity right away.

If she secretly was able to assure him that her feelings had not changed at all, the demon still would win in the long run. To save his soul would require devoting her body to Ulquiorra's passion, becoming his completely - something she yearned for more than she could say.

However this had to wait. Now it was on her to give Ulquiorra hope. Even if she felt ill prepared for playing such a wicked game, she would do it. From her beloved knight she had learned that she could be much stronger than she believed, and there was a lot she could do to show him her love while staying true to her word to Lord Aizen at the same time.

Briskly Orihime walked over to the sideboard, took a bandage up and pressed it to her heart. "Nelliel, please go and tell Aziz, that nothing has changed. Like in the past the treatment for his master will be waiting here to be collected by him tomorrow at dawn. As first lady of this castle it is my duty to care for the wellbeing of any of my future husband's precious knights."

As long as Ulquiorra was alive, Orihime thought, she would have the strength to face everything.

+o+o+

Most of the inhabitants of the castle had turned in for the night and the Keep of Las Noches was filled with deceptive calm. A calm which was interrupted by low snarls and the constant rattling of chains. Like in the nights before, the eerie sounds came from a chamber located on the Keep's fourth level.

Grimmjow stood before the chamber, weighing Ulquiorra's broadsword in his hand and admiring the weapon that was one of its kind. The shining sword was well-balanced and specially forged for the pale knight by the same skillful weapon smith from whom Lord Aizen's own sword had been made.

The Lord of Las Noches had ordered the weapon's crafting soon after he had appointed Ulquiorra as a knight. The sword's blade was sharp and strong; strong enough to cut chain mail, as it was known from Lord Aizen's sword. The perfect weapon to cut down any being in a single stroke.

His own sword was nothing in comparison. The Fourth's weapon in hand Grimmjow stepped closer to the door and listened.

Shaking badly Aziz had handed his master's sword to him. Dutifully the young man then had repeated Ulquiorra's words, " _Kill me or anything else that will leave my chamber during the night. Do it fast and without hesitation. My squire will lay witness that you were under my orders._ "

Grimmjow had taken the sword, knowing honor bid him to acknowledge Ulquiorra's request, though he knew it could cost him his life.

From the chambers inside the rattling of chains and loud snarling breathing increased. Grimmjow gulped and nervously gripped the broadsword tighter. He never doubted that Ulquiorra had a good reason to ask for such a drastic measure.

Among his kin legends about people changing, and become their soul animal were told for centuries. That was what Grimmjow believed was happening to Ulquiorra. He knew how much love could torture a man's soul, and it was obvious that the once infamous Fourth Knight, the man without a heart, had fallen desperately in love with his lord's next wife. And a forlorn love could break the heart and soul of the strongest man. A man with a broken soul could become anything, especially a man like Ulquiorra.

That which Grimmjow had seen in his vision returned to his mind and cold sweat gathered at his neck and began to run down his spine.

A dark and powerful growl came from the chambers inside and the otherwise fearless man flinched. The scratching of sharp claws on stony ground and the high-pitched sound of chains suddenly pulled straight with great force, sounded past the frail wooden door.

The rattling of metal increased and he smelled hot air moving from inside the chamber. Grimmjow stepped back, the beating of his own heart thundering loudly in his ears.

Any other man would run for his life. For that what trying to break free was not human any more. In the chamber there now was some angry beast; winged and huge. Grimmjow knew it. The green-eyed demon in his vision only could have been Ulquiorra in his soul animal's form, and the shadows he had seen in some other night, only substantiated his believe. Yet he was no coward. He had taken the request and rather would die than not to repay a debt. If Ulquiorra would break free, then Grimmjow feared for Nelliel's life as well. Such a beast would not discern between friend and foe.

Another growl lashed through the air followed by an ear-piercing clank, a sure indication that what was on the other side of the door no longer was chained to the wall.

Grimmjow corrected his stance to have a better angle for the first strike -which had be lethal -because he doubted that he would get a second.

Then he waited.

However there was a long silence. The wind outside increased, howling and shaking the shutters. A breeze came through the holes and fissures, brushing over Grimmjow's skin like deadly cold fingers. The torches flames flickered and the shadows in the entry chamber went wild. Creating images of winged creatures everywhere on the walls

For a heartbeat the fear overwhelmed Grimmjow, but then his focus was called back to the chamber's door by the fast approaching rattle of chains. Summing all of his courage the former Sixth Knight stepped closer. "I swear by the Goddess of the Sea that you never pass by me alive," Grimmjow called out and lifted the Fourth's sword, ready to kill anything leaving the chamber, like he had promised.

+o+o+

At dawn Orihime looked out of the window in her chamber and pulled the woolen scarf tighter. The sun was rising and tinted the sky in a foreshadowing red. Red as the color of shed blood. She shivered.

Like before, eerie sounds had come from the lower level during the night. Yet they had stopped shortly before the bell from the castle's chapel had announced Laudis, the Dawn Prayer. There a shout had yanked her from a restless sleep. Anxiously Orihime had listened into the silence that had replaced the noises she had become used to hearing. However, nothing else but the sound of the wind appeared, and this increased her distress.

She walked over to the sideboard where she stored her healing utilities. Orihime unfolded and folded the bandages again, arranged the boxes and bottles, and stirred the healing balm once more.

Nelliel approached her from behind. Like Orihime the maiden only wore her white linen underdress and had pulled a woolen scarf around her shoulders. "It is time to get ready. Shall I take the honey colored Bliaut and the dark green stomacher out?" she asked, opening Orihime's braid and brushing through the thick auburn locks with her fingers.

Orihime gave no answer, her hands clutching the bowl with the balm.

Tenderly Nelliel touched her lady's ashen cheek, "The Bliaut's warm color will hide that you have not slept much last night. No one should see your distress."

Orihime placed the bowl back and nodded.

Sometime later, when both women were dressed and Nelliel was busy fixing a rectangular veil with a small golden circlet on Orihime's head, Aziz knocked at the door announcing his presence.

Interrupting Nellie's doing Orihime summoned the young man to enter.

Leaving the door open Aziz came in and bowed. Before he stood upright again, Orihime already had gathered the bandages and rushed towards Ulquiorra's squire.

"If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask," she urged.

Wearily Aziz took the pieces of cloth, all lovingly cut into evenly shaped, long bands. Lady Orihime always used fine weaved linen which made it easy to wrap a wound properly. The bandages Sir Szayel used were rags in comparison.

However, not even these bandages could fix the damage that had been done, Aziz thought sadly, remembering the bloody mess in his master's chamber. Bram was on the way to get Father Hachigen, which was all he feared was left for them to do.

"Good morning, my dear Orihime. The Bliaut suits you very well. It was one of my second wife's preferred dresses. The poor girl suffered so badly before she died," Lord Aizen's voiced sounded pleasantly from the chamber's entrance.

Ignoring the aghast looks, the Lord of Las Noches sauntered in. Two women in tow, clad in colorful silk gowns.

Aziz moved out of the way and bowed deeply.

Lord Aizen stopped before the squire. "Aziz? Was this your name, boy? Always so dutifully and devout. Ulquiorra truly has rubbed off on you. I might consider to take you as my personal squire instead of letting you share his unfortunate fate."

Laughing lightly the lord turned towards his future wife, "Truly Orihime, you are making me weak. Usually I do not revoke my rulings once they are issued."

Unsure of what to answer Orihime stayed silent but tried to smile, if only to hide her rising anxiety. If something was wrong with Ulquiorra, Aziz would not be here to get the bandages, she tried to reason, until she realized that she had not even given him the possibility to speak his mind.

Ice-cold fear gripped her, making her numb. Orihime shot Aziz a glance, but the squire avoided her gaze. The fact that Lord Aizen once had bond Aziz's and Bram's life to Ulquiorra's struck her hard, and then the night before dawn had been so awfully silent. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and the ground under her feet began to sway. Orihime threatened to fall, but an arm encircled her waist and steadied her.

"How inattentive of me. I just realize you are completely unaware of the night's events and the alliance that was formed between your maiden's mate and your former loyal knight," Lord Aizen said while he gave Orihime support.

Behind them the two women who had come with the Lord of Las Noches giggled.

With tears in her eyes Orihime gazed at Ulquiorra's squire.

"Aziz, as you are the alliance's bearer, please tell us about the outcome. I made a bet against Sir Aaroniero that neither of them is breathing today. And I usually do not make a bet I am endangered to lose."

Aziz gulped and forced his gaze away from Lord Aizen. By God's eyes he could have sworn that nobody had been around when he had delivered Sir Ulquiorra's request to Sir Grimmjow. The former Six Knight as well had taken good care nobody watched them, and that Sir Grimmjow had let Lord Aizen into his arrangement with Sir Ulquiorra was out of the question.

A cold shiver ran down the young man's spine. It was impossible to keep a secret away from Lord Aizen when even the walls in Las Noches seemed to be his eyes and ears.

"Sir Grimmjow did what my master wanted him to do," Aziz said toneless, pausing for a heartbeat when he noticed Orihime and Nelliel getting unhealthily pale.

"My lord, maybe it is time to introduce my sister and me. It seems Lady Orihime is not feeling well and therefore requires our assistance," the black-haired of the two women interrupted.

"You are right. And you have to forgive me, my manners this morning are not the best," Lord Aizen admitted softly. He waved the two women to come closer. "Orihime, as Father Hachigen pointed out some time ago, a lady of rank needs suitable company, and one maiden is not at all enough for my wife. Therefore I have announced Lady Aivirrne and her sister, Lady Mallia, to be your maids of honor. "

Grinning both ladies curtsied before Orihime, who still hung in Lord Aizen's arm and was on the edge of losing consciousness.

Orihime had heard enough to believe that either her beloved Ulquiorra, or Sir Grimmjow, or both, had found death last night.

Lord Aizen handed Orihime over to Lady Aivirrne and Lady Mallia. Unable to do anything else, she held on to the women, and with tears in her eyes she looked at Aziz. “Is he still alive? … Sir Grimmjow?” Orihime breathed out. Ulquiorra's name burned on her tongue, but she had sworn never to speak of him again

Before Aziz answered, Nelliel appeared at her side and peeled Orihime out of the grip of the two obnoxious sisters. Both women swore under their breath about the taller maiden's behavior.

Giving her friend support, and aware of Orihime's inner turmoil, Nelliel asked in her place, “And Sir Ulquiorra, what about him?”

Aziz gazed to Lord Aizen and opened his mouth, but closed it again.

Narrowing his eyes, the lord gestured for him to answer.

The young man's throat was dry and he stayed silent for a moment longer, unsure how to explain the situation without causing either Sir Ulquiorra or Lady Orihime any more trouble.

Finally he said, “Sir Grimmjow is well and he did what my master requested...”

A displeased huff from Lord Aizen stopped the squire. “You repeat yourself, boy. Ulquiorra? What is his condition?”

“He is alive, but a kind of... of a-accident took place…” Aziz stuttered, wanting to avoid the explanation as to why Sir Ulquiorra had cut his wrists in his insane fight against the chains he had put on himself.

Lord Aizen waved the squire off, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

Aziz’s words took the weight from Orihime's shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, she studied her future husband, and for a single heartbeat she was sure Lord Aizen was equally happy to know Ulquiorra was alive.

However, this illusion was shattered in the next moment.

“How annoying, I lost my bet. And what is the meaning of this?” The lord pointed at the bandages in Aziz hands.

“The accident. My master needs treatment, and knowing Lady Orihime would have the necessary items at hand, I decided to go to her, instead of walking all the way to the outer ward for Sir Szayel,” Aziz explained.

When he noticed Lord Aizen's features darken, he hastily added, “Lady Orihime was unaware that I came here on my master's behalf!” Aziz lowered his gaze, realizing that his lie was too obvious, and that it would have been better if he had kept his mouth shut.

However, Lord Aizen gave no comment. Instead, he turned around and pointed towards Orihime's precious healing utilities. “I do not appreciate that my future wife is wasting her time with such tasks. I already have a studied physician in my service. Aivirrne, make sure all these useless things are thrown away.”

Without saying another word, Lord Aizen walked out.

In the doorway, Bram had just managed to stop his running and get out of the lord's way.

“With the help of Sir Grimmjow, Father Hachigen has brought Sir Ulquiorra to the chapel. Aziz... he is going to die,” Bram spoke, anxiety obvious in his voice.

Not at all fully recovered, the words hit Orihime hard and threatened to bring her to her knees once again. Nevertheless, she summoned her courage. Now was not the time and place for giving in to weakness.

Instead, Orihime embraced Nelliel. “Go to the chapel, and look after him for me,” she whispered into her friend's ear before she straightened herself completely. “Maiden Nelliel, you have heard my Lord Aizen. Please, clear the sideboard and take everything to Midwife Henna. Some of the things might be of use to her,” she stated aloud, sure that her utilities would be safe with the midwife until the day she requested them back.

“I need a moment to myself,” she told her new maidens with an attempt of superiority, but the sisters ignored her.

Orihime turned her trembling hands into fists and faced Bram and Aziz. “You are dismissed as well,” she said with growing authority

The squires bowed and rushed away while Lady Aivirrne began to walk towards the cupboard. Nelliel sprang into action as well, briskly passed the lady, and arrived at the cupboard before her. Once there, Nelliel began to pack all the bottles and boxes together.

The ringing of the chapel's bell muted Lady Aivirrne's nasty complaints.

Taking advantage of the situation, Orihime said, “It is time for the Morning Prayer, so you are dismissed to attend. I will stay here and say my prayers privately.” She hoped the two maidens would finally do her bidding.

“Lady Orihime, it would be selfish of us to leave you alone after you have experienced such an emotional disaster. We will perform the prayers here with you,” Lady Aivirrne crooned with a smile.

A smile that reminded Orihime of a snake. She returned the gesture with a kind smile of her own. “As you wish.”

Shooting Nelliel a last glance, Orihime took her praying beads before lighting a candle, which she placed at the window looking onwards to the chapel. Facing it she knelt down, settling her knees on nothing but the stony ground.

The sisters stood behind her, showing no intention of following their new mistress’s example.

“Please, ladies, join me,” Orihime requested, but this time her words held the taste of an order suitable a woman who soon would become the castle's first lady.

Long-winded, and with aversion, Ladies Aivirrne and Mallia eventually bent down.

Her eyes fixed on the candle, Orihime started praying, begging the Lord to give her beloved Ulquiorra strength, and most of all: sending him the light of hope.

+o+o+  
  


Only few truly devout people knelt in the chapel attending the Morning Prayer. All the others still lay in their own beds or another’s because the main attraction was missing.

However, this was not the reason why Father Hachigen shortened Mass. He felt that he was needed in the chamber behind the Sanctuary. A lost soul was struggling to find his way back from darkness.

As a man, the pale knight was a mystery to the priest. Sir Ulquiorra was honest in his loyalty to Lord Aizen, and his love for the kind Lady Orihime pure. The latter was the reason why Father Hachigen held more sympathy for the obviously cursed man than he, as God's servant, should.

The father waited until the last person had left the chapel before he entered the room behind the Sanctuary. A moment before, Sir Ulquiorra's squires had snuck into the chamber using the back door as he had advised the younger of the two earlier.

“Any other man would long be dead after losing so much blood,” Sir Grimmjow remarked as the father came to stand next to him.

Arms crossed, the former sixth knight leaned against the wall. “But if you ask me, it only will will only be a matter of time. His heart is broken.” He scoffed to himself. “What a cruel destiny. A man known for having no heart now will die because of heartache.” Grimmjow felt pity for the Fourth Knight. They had more in common than he ever had believed.

Holding his cross, Father Hachigen sorrowfully agreed and began whispering a prayer while Aziz began the treatment. The knight lay still on his back, eyes open, staring unblinking at the ceiling. When Aziz finished putting on the healing balm and placed the bandages on Sir Ulquiorra's chest, the door opened once again and Nelliel came in.

After a long and fierce kiss, Nelliel briefly turned away from Grimmjow and looked at the pale man. When she faced her mate again, Grimmjow shook his head, but she smiled with assurance. Surprised, his eyes darted to Ulquiorra

The Fourth Knight had closed his eyes, holding a handful of the bandages, and lifted them to his nose, inhaling deeply. _Her_ scent, her unique scent of sweet autumn honey mixed with a warm breeze of summer, enlightened with mint sparkles of a cold winter's night, and tinted with the shy smell of first green in spring; Life in all its colors and fragrances filled him and enlightened the darkness in Ulquiorra's soul.

He breathed them in and sat up. “This is from her.” His voice was raspy and sounded foreign to his own ears. He could still hear the demon within his tone. The beast was lurking near the surface of his human mind, waiting for a single moment of weakness to rise and break free. If this would happen, Ulquiorra was sure that he would never be able to conquer it again.

Nelliel approached the Fourth Knight and, settling in a curtsey before him, encircled his hand holding the bandages. “Her feelings have not changed, Sir Ulquiorra. And they never will.”

Until this moment, desperation had clouded Ulquiorra's thoughts, making him believe he had lost her, that his Lady Orihime had abandoned their love. He lowered his head, his face heated from the shame of doubting her. She only had done what was necessary to protect him.

Without looking up, he nodded. “Maiden Nelliel, tell my lady I have not forgotten what I have promised her, and from now on I never will.” His grip around the bandages tightened.

Though his words came out strong and were meant sincerely, they did not came from the heart. Fighting the demon was a hopeless task, and doubt was not as easy to chase away as Ulquiorra had wished for.

“Father, if you will allow, I shall proceed the nightly offices together with you. I am accustomed with their course and will be no burden,” he said.

“You should focus on getting ready for the tournament instead of draining your strength with such foolish activities,” Grimmjow remarked before Nelliel could stop him.

“This will help me to focus. Or do you prefer to stand guard the next nights as well?” Ulquiorra faced the other man. In the twilight of the room, his green eyes gleamed dangerously.

Grimmjow held the Fourth's gaze, ignoring the taunt. “Come to the mill whenever it pleases you and show me how good your focus is.”

“Do not be so foolish, Grimmjow. Orihime and I were terrified that we had lost one of you. We all should stand by and not fight against the other,” Nelliel exclaimed as she grabbed her mate's shirt.

Ulquiorra took the bandages from Aziz and finished the wrapping on his own. Then he stood. “You are needing exercise as well. If you want to regain your title, you should not underestimate Sir Luppi. I will come to the mill and train with you, Grimmjow. For both of us it is of benefit to do it without being watched.”

The former Sixth Knight nodded.

+o+o+

 

“Grimmjow will have an eye on him, and they will start getting in shape for the tournament tomorrow,” Nelliel spoke under her breath. She walked next to Orihime. Both were followed by the Ladies Aivirrne and Mallia.

Nelliel had returned after the breakfast, but Orihime's new maidens had given her little chance to speak about Ulquiorra without gathering their attention. As they now strolled around the training ground the other two women were distracted with admiring and chatting about the knights engaged in training fights.

Unnoticed by them, Orihime stopped and bent down. Her fingers carefully touching a lone white flower. She shifted the frail blossom a bit. “Now that my healing utilities are out of reach, what of importance can I do to show him my love?” she whispered.

“You will find other ways,” Nelliel spoke in a low voice, keeping an eye on the ladies.

“It is more difficult than I could have imagined.” Orihime's gaze followed Nelliel's to their two unpleasant companions.

The maiden took Orihime's hand and pulled her back to her feet. “You are not alone, and remember that the smallest of things are of great value when it comes from a beloved one.”

 

* * *

  _ **Author's Notes:** _

_If you have not recognized them, Lady A_ _ivirrne and Lady Mallia are Loly and Menoly. I used their last name, which does fit better into this story._


	26. Allegory of Love – Part 2

_(Originally posted 6/15/2014 * Revision 12/06/2014)_

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39, Avid Vampire Hunter_   


 

* * *

 

In front of the main entrance of the white castle, a village of tents and makeshift stables grew day by day. As Lord Aizen had announced, more warriors and knights from all over the country and beyond found their way to Hueco Mundo. Some only came for the joy of fighting and gaining honor, but others also were looking forward to challenging one of the lord's high-ranked ten knights.

Now that the king's flag was waving next to the crescent moon high atop the Keep of Las Noches, Lord Aizen had become more relaxed about the showing of his power. The main force of his army, the one-hundred barbarian warriors that had survived the recent conquest of the castle of Hirako, had returned. Their camp was located at the back entrance near the outer ward.

Starrk stood outside, on the top of the Keep, and watched the growth of the camps on both sides.

Soon, another one-hundred and fifty of Rudobon's men would arrive. In secret, Lord Aizen had sent word and called the warlord upon the promise Ulquiorra had received months earlier. Starrk shifted his gaze towards the horizon. Lord Aizen indeed had become relaxed, and now that Lady Orihime had given him her promise, their lord and master set the gears into motion to reach his secret goal.

That Aizen believed the auburn haired girl with the starry eyes finally would turn the wheels of fortune for him into the right direction was obvious. As much as Starrk agreed with that, he was sure that Aizen underestimated his betrothed, as well.

Lady Orihime had lost a good part of her naivety and gained a respectable amount of inner strength. Starrk was convinced she would find a way to achieve what her heart truly desired. However, he was unsure if she was aware about the price she would have to pay, and if she was truly able or willing to do so.

For him, Starrk admitted bitterly, the price was too high. So he continued to stay the obedient and silent henchman Lord Aizen expected him to be. Lilynette's life was too valuable to put in peril. He loved his sister dearly, and he had promised their mother on the deathbed that he would take good care of the innocent girl.

Starrk's gaze fell. So far his success was rather pitiful, and had cost her dearly.

After the first disagreement with Lord Aizen and its horrible outcome, Starrk had stayed away from any suspicious activities, and the knowledge that the Lord of Las Noches had spies everywhere had even kept him away from making inquiries about Lilynette's whereabouts.

Only when she was brought to the castle during the tournament, he found himself thinking of simply running away with her. But he always scrapped the idea quickly. Though it was not obvious, she was guarded all of the time, and it was impossible for him to speak with her alone.

Maybe, Starrk thought at last, one day a solution would present itself. But, until then, he would have to hide his growing aversion behind the mask of disinterest and sleepiness.

+o+o+  
  


"Have you noticed, my friends, how desperately our lost puppy is searching for a new master after his old one, and even his mistress, has abandoned him," Nnoitra sneered, looking at Ulquiorra with a grin. Aaroniero laughed noisily, like the rest of the knights sitting around them.

That the Fourth Knight was searching for solace in prayer was a constant topic for jokes during the meals. Nnoitra and Aaroniero especially never grew tired of enjoying themselves at the pale knight's expense.

Ulquiorra always stayed silent and never gave a comment to their taunts. Yet, Orihime was aware how hard he fought to keep his control and to project the facade of aloofness. Though she avoided facing him, and only glanced secretly in his direction, she always noticed when his shoulders grew rigid and one hand vanished under the table where it turned into an iron fist. Each time she saw his torment, her heart clenched painfully, and she pondered even harder how to show him his destiny and wellbeing was always on her mind.

As recommended by the Lord of Las Noches, the seating was changed and Ulquiorra now sat across from Orihime, guarded by Lady Aivirrne and Lady Mallia. Their constant chatter wore on him even more than the Fifth and Ninth Knight's taunts.

Since the preparations for the tournament had started, their only topic was which of the knights they would grant with a favour. For them, this was only for their own pleasure. They never would choose a knight because of sympathy or romantic feelings. To boast with their champion was their only goal, and none of the given tokens were ever sewn by their own hands. About which of the maid servants they would choose for this task, the ladies spoke about behind Ulquiorra's back.

He despised their doing, but endured it because of the distraction their talk and excessive behavior at the table caused. This gave Ulquiorra the opportunity for throwing hidden glances at his beloved one. Though each glance fueled the fire inside of him as much as it increased his desperation, he could not restrain himself from doing so.

The demon called for release. Draining the beast's strength with excessive training during the day he did with Grimmjow, and further keeping his mind busy by attending the nightly prayers, brought him to his limit faster than expected.

And every day his love was sitting right before him, and yet she was out of reach for all eternity. This took his resolve apart bit by bit.

Giving in to such thoughts was a dangerous matter. Ulquiorra's vision blurred. Remembering his promise, he gritted his teeth and battled once more against the rising darkness, ignoring the hopelessness that ruled his heart.

In the same moment, Lady Aivirrne spilled her full goblet. Shouting and furious, she and her sister jumped up and moved away from the table, in an attempt to avoid getting their gowns stained with the red wine that threatened to drip over the table's edge.

Orihime flinched as well. However, her action was not caused by the ladies, but because of the terrible look in Ulquiorra´s eyes. In all of the ongoing confusion, their gaze had met for a single heartbeat.

What she saw tore her apart.

While all others around the Fourth Knight left the table, he'd stayed seated, ignoring the rivulets of red wine flowing around his silver plate, dripping, and wetting the dark leather of his trousers.

After an awfully long time, Ulquiorra moved, stood, and left unnoticed by the majority still engrossed in watching Ladies Aivirrne and Mallia blaming each other for the mishap.

"My dear Orihime, it would be best for you to get out of the way as well. The lovely gown you are wearing today outlived its last owner. It would be a shame if it were to be ruined today." Lord Aizen offered her his hand.

Orihime swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, praying that the tears that had gathered in her eyes would not fall. Obediently, she followed her future husband, who abandoned her only a few moments later when, seemingly out of nowhere, Master Gin approached him with a bottle of wine in his hand.

A little lost, she stood in the middle of the great hall. Her thoughts returned to Ulquiorra. Besides ensuring him of her unwavering love, she wanted to tell him that she was trying to find some reliable proof of Lord Aizen's ill intentions.

Having such at hand, Orihime believed she would be able to convince Ulquiorra to risk an escape to the Kuchiki castle, and request support from Lord Byakuya and perhaps even the King himself. However, due to her promise, talking to her beloved one would only be possible with her future husband's permission. So far, a believable pretext had not come to her mind.

The loud voices of her obnoxious maids of honor caused Orihime to flinch again and cut her musing. Without taking a breath, their bickering had returned to the tournament and which knight would be worthy of gaining their favour.

Orihime sighed and pitied any knight the ladies would choose. The giving of the token was supposed to be an intimate act between the lady and her champion, a moment where they both were allowed some privacy. Her heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a deep breath. An idea took root in her mind and filled her with joy, yet at the same time the bitter taste of fear welled up and sat heavily on her tongue.

Ignoring it, Orihime lifted her gown and walked over to the First Knight. If her request would be too far-fetched, he would tell her. "Sir Starrk, would you grant me a moment of your time," she asked solemnly.

Starrk stopped his sorrowful observation of Tier, who still sat broodingly at the table, and shifted his attention to the young auburn-haired woman next to him. Lady Orihime waved him closer and he bent down.

"Sir Starrk, do you think it is suitable for me to give a token to each of my lord's highest ten knights? They all deserve my admiration as they fight for the honor of Las Noches and therefore mine as well," Lady Orihime whispered into his ear, her chest heaving but quieted.

Fully aware of the reason behind the lady's question, he admired her for this bravery. The Eighth and also the Ninth Knight had been cruel to her. Facing them would take a lot of courage. So he had been right, she was willing to pay a high price and suffer for the man she loved.

For a heartbeat, his thoughts returned to Tier once more. Lord Aizen had banned her from his bedchamber and Tier's disappointment, more so her growing anger, was always tangible. Nevertheless, she had nipped his tries to comfort her in the bud.

Starrk cut his musing. "Lady Orihime, I have heard other ladies do so in the past. It would a generous gift and I see no reason why Lord Aizen should turn down your request," he whispered back. Sure that the sly Lord of Las Noches would be more entertained than offended by such a request, and play along.

Orihime's conviction grew and she began to walk towards her future husband, only to hesitate after a few steps.

Sir Szayel was approaching Lord Aizen and Master Gin.

She stopped by the sight of the physician, and though she wanted, Orihime could not bring her feet to move any further. The examination and the disgusting joy the Eight Knight had so obviously felt in the moment he had invaded her private area was too fresh on her mind.

Starrk noticed Lady Orihime's rigidity midway. He looked over to Lord Aizen and frowned. Their lord and master was handing a bottle of wine over to Sir Szayel. And to Starrk it was certain, the Eight's presence had caused Lady Orihime to falter.

He followed her and offered his arm. A little encouragement was needed, and the First Knight was more than willing to provide it.

In the moment they approached the three men, Lord Aizen abruptly raised a hand to interrupt Sir Szayel's speech, but the physician was too engrossed to notice.

"... as I said, I have outdone myself! The wine's taste will not be influenced at all, my lord. And the requested effect will be delayed but the more wine is drunken the outcome is inevitable..." were the last words Starrk overheard when they came to stand next to the three men.

While Lady Orihime expressed her wish to Lord Aizen, Starrk followed Master Gin and Sir Szayel at a distance. Later on, he would seek out the Eighth Knight under the pretext of some health issue and then invite him to the tavern. Szayel was clever, but also a narcissistic bastard. With the help of some wine, a busty maid servant on the lap, and a mouth full of compliments, Starrk was sure he would be able to find out with what the physician had outdone himself.

+o+o+  
  


Grimmjow's sword clashed against Ulquiorra's with utter force, sending the pale man to the ground.

This was not the first time, and Grimmjow swore violently under his breath using his mother tongue.

Ulquiorra's mind was elsewhere. The Fourth was not focused at all, his movements predictable and lacking his usual precision. The more days of training that passed, the worse it became. In the beginning Ulquiorra had surpassed the former Sixth Knight, and could have killed Grimmjow easily with a single stroke more than once. Now the situation was awkwardly different, and Ulquiorra had become far inferior to him. Grimmjow knew that it was not his own skills that had improved, but that his opponent was losing his will to fight, and was giving in to the despair he felt.

Grimmjow threw his sword away, stomped towards Ulquiorra, and pulled the man to his feet with brutal force. "By your God's cock and the lips of my double-minded Goddess, get yourself together. Love is true power! If you cannot live without it, then die fighting for it!" Grimmjow yelled into Ulquiorra's face before he pushed him back to the ground.

"You think you know what despair is? Believe me, you have no idea. Come back when you are ready to train seriously and give me your all," he reached down, picking up his sword, and proudly walked away.

Ulquiorra sat on the ground and gave no answer. Grimmjow's words had hit him hard, because they were true. The former Sixth Knight had held onto his love for years without having any sign that Nelliel was even alive. For a man as driven and easily guided by his emotions as Grimmjow, this was remarkable behavior.

Slowly, Ulquiorra stood and dusted himself off. His unwavering belief and willpower was the one thing, besides his demonic heritage, which had always contrasted him from any other. But Grimmjow was right. Love was power. His Lady Orihime was alive and well. Once, this had been all he wanted. That was what he should have concentrated on, instead of drowning himself in self-pity; something that did not suit him at all.

Ulquiorra lifted his own sword. "Grimmjow, come back. I am ready," he called out and took a stance, ready to fight against all of the despair and force the demon under his will.

He would defeat this darkness, and hold his Lady in his arms once more.

+o+o+  
  


Ten white scarves were placed on the table in the library at the Keep's top; every one made out of the finest linen.

The tournament was to begin the next day, and Orihime had just finished the scarves in time. Each one of them were sewn and embroidered with a number and the emblem of Las Noches. With Nelliel behind her, she stood at the table watching, anxiety making her heart beat furiously in her chest.

Lord Aizen stood silently at the other side of the table, taking a close look at every one of the scarfs.

At first sight they all looked the same, but on closer inspection, the one with the number four was made with greater care than all others. The stitches were shorter and delicate, and every one placed with a prayer on the lips. The linen had been soaked with secretly shed tears whenever another day had passed with Orihime failing to find the proof she was looking for.

That she already had overheard an important conversation on the day she had started to sew the token had slipped from her mind.

After Lord Aizen's eyes slowly wandered over the scarves, his gaze returned to the one prepared for the Fourth Knight with a smile that caused Orihime's stomach to drop. She stood as still as she could, hiding the fear that her betrothed would notice the difference and revoke his permission.

Lord Aizen's gaze lingered on the scarf a moment longer, then he turned towards Orihime.

However, a knock on the door, and the voice of a page announcing the arrival of Dame Lilynette, interrupted whatever Lord Aizen intended to say. The page ushered a girl with blonde hair into the room. The girl cast Orihime a glance out of one sky blue eye, but the other was covered by her hair. Otherwise, she showed no reaction.

Orihime immediately recognized the girl as the one she had met in the nunnery, but kept this to herself as well.

"Very well, Orihime, take your token and do as you please. Do not forget to seal your appreciation with a kiss, as each of my knights should be treated equally," Lord Aizen said before he took Lilynette's arm. "Come, as usual your arrival is eagerly awaited."

The Lord of Las Noches left with the girl at his arm.

For a moment, Orihime looked after her, remembering their encounter and how hateful the girl's speech had been. Lilynette's revelations that day also prompted Orihime to believe that something serious between her and Lord Aizen had happened, and that this had not been resolved so far.

Suddenly another detail of their conversation occurred in her mind and she furrowed her brows. "Nelliel, listen: Dame Lilynette has a brother. Please, try to find out if he still is serving here," she whispered as they both collected the scarves together under the watchful eye of her obnoxious Maids of Honor.

+o+o+  
  


Later, on the same day, Orihime gave the first scarf to Yammy, the Tenth Knight.

It was an easy task for her to do. The behemoth of a man with the mind of a child had done her no harm in the past. Without hesitation she entered his chamber, and wished him all the best for the upcoming combats on the following day. As answer he kneeled before her with a huff and she casted soft kisses on both his cheeks, after he had tied the scarf around his left arm.

When she left Yammy's chamber and turned towards the only other chamber in the bastion, Orihime faltered.

"My lady, here is the token for the Ninth Knight," Lady Aivirrne said sweetly, while she offered Orihime the scarf and Lady Mallia knocked on Sir Aaroniero's door.

Facing Sir Aaroniero caused her stomach to churn. She did not fear his appearance, or kissing his disfigured face. What caused her heart to clench was that the Ninth Knight might find fault in her doing and once again speak up against her, or find reason to put blame on the Fourth Knight.

Standing tall, Orihime pushed her anxiety aside. This was only the first obstacle on the way to see her beloved Ulquiorra. No, Sir Aaroniero was not at all the one she feared the most. This was the one she would have to face next.

Impatiently, Lady Mallia knocked again and pulled the door open with an annoyed huff.

Orihime inhaled sharply and immediately lowered her eyes to the floor, refusing to look any longer at the embarrassing scene playing out before her.

Sir Aaroniero laid in bed with a woman, both naked and engrossed in the task of shameless lovemaking. The giggles of the two obnoxious sisters caused them to stop. The woman below the knight shrieked, grabbed the blanket and covered her face while the disfigured knight turned around. The showing of his uncovered face effectively muted both sisters.

Orihime ignored Sir Aaroniero's loud cursing and took the scarf from Lady Aivirrne's hand. Her eyes downcast, she walked into the room and dropped the token at a chair near the entrance. "Forgive us this rude interruption. My maidens were acting too eager. With this gift I wanted to honor your knightly qualities and wish you all the best for the upcoming tournament," Orihime announced.

Aaroniero stared dumbfoundedly at her. Before he could open his mouth and demand to seal her gift with a proper kiss, Orihime turned on her heels and left without another word.

+o+o+  
  


Later, Orihime lit the candle and carefully placed it on the windowsill. Behind the uncolored glass, the sun melted with the horizon and painted the chapel's white walls in a red shade. The chapel's bell rang, announcing that it would soon be time for the evening prayer.

She would stay in her room like she had done since the day she had made her promise to Lord Aizen. Her forehead pressed against the cold window. She waited, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Then he appeared.

Orihime lifted a hand and let her finger run over the smooth, clear surface, whispering her beloved knight's name.

+o+o+  
  


Ulquiorra approached the chapel. Before the entrance he took the sword from his belt and handed the weapon, together with his surcoat, to Aziz. The young man passed the surcoat over to his younger brother.

Ulquiorra widened the hem of his shirt and reached for the cloth Father Hachigen always placed next to the entrance together with a bucket of water. The cold water washed away the sweat from a long and exhausting day of training with Grimmjow, and cooled the heat that started filling his gut.

The amount of people who came to attend the evening prayer had grown again. Yet most of them were visitors of the tournament, and only a few servants from the castle who could afford to pause their work. All had heard the ballads the minstrels sang of the cursed pale knight whose heart was broken by his forbidden love to a beautiful lady.

Many of the guests believed this to be a made up story. However, this was part of the Fourth Knight's growing popularity, especially among the foreign ladies visiting the tournament. Which increased with every token Ulquiorra turned down. All the women were beautiful and dressed in expensive clothes, and he knew as soon as he, if he would, accepted at least one favour, the unwanted attention would stop. Yet he could not bring himself to do so.

Ulquiorra's gaze moved upwards to the Keep. A token from his Lady was the only one he would take. Heat loomed on his insides, gathering in his gut and his heart ached with longing.

Maiden Nelliel, who came every day to the mill bringing food and treats for him and Grimmjow, had talked about Lady Orihime sewing tokens for all the ten high ranked knights. The mere prospect of seeing her again lifted him.

Nevertheless, Ulquiorra hoped that Lord Aizen would stop her from giving her tokens, even if it were at the last moment. He was not at all worth the humiliation the task would put on her. Most of the knights, at the head Sir Szayel, showed no respect and carried only ill thoughts for his Lady Orihime. Moreover, facing the Eighth Knight alone would be dangerous. The physician knew how to satisfy his needs while leaving her virginity untouched.

Anger and a feral jealousy welled up while Ulquiorra stared at her window. He narrowed his eyes. In the setting sun's light the candle's faint glowing was barely visible, and the red mist rose again and clouded his vision. Ulquiorra shook his head, trying to get a grip on his senses.

Behind the window, a shadow appeared, and a moment later the candle's light glowed stronger. Ulquiorra concentrated on the light and on slowing down his breathing, which came in gasps. The light was for him, and she'd taken great care of it. The candle burned all night for him to see whenever he stepped outside. A light in the darkness that surrounded him.

The red mist refused to fade and Ulquiorra reached down, grabbed the bucket and poured it over his head. The cold water effectively diminished the nagging heat for the moment. Finally, after brushing his eyes clear, all that was left were the red rays of the setting sun and the candle's golden gleam.  
  


+o+o+  
  


Clutching the scarf with the number eight embroidered on it tightly in her hand, Orihime stared anxiously at the door to Sir Szayel's private chamber. However, her hands continued to tremble.

"He cannot be trusted. Let me come with you," Nelliel whispered, shooting the two obnoxious sisters behind them an angry glance. The ladies already had declared they had no desire to face the Eighth Knight, especially not in the building that the man called his hospital. Most in Las Noches considered it a house of death, speaking so in hushed tones; often times blessing themselves as if to ward off the evil in this place.

After the breakfast, the physician had left the Keep in a hurry and one of the twins, who served Sir Szayel as page, had delivered the message that his master was waiting for her in his private chamber to recieve his token.

She should enter alone, the page had said.

Orihime shook her head. "I will be fine and back soon." She did not trust her own words when she knocked and entered as soon as she was called in.

The Eighth sat on his bed and smiled widely at her. "Welcome my little flower. Feeling dry?" He patted the free space next to him.

Behind her, the door fell shut. Orihime stiffened and her heart instantly leapt to her throat as fear washed over her.

"I can help to make the fluids flow again. My fingers are very skillful," he said and rose.

Orihime's breathing sped. She wanted to run away but, in the tight grip of anxiety, her body refused to move.

Sauntering towards her, Sir Szayel spread one hand high in the air, moving his fingers teasingly.

When he stopped before Orihime, she summoned all her courage, lifted the token, and held it between them. "I am only here to honor your knightly qualities and wish you all the best for the tournament." Her voice trembled as much as her hand offering the scarf.

The physician took both in his, lifted it, and placed a kiss on the cloth in her palm. When Orihime backed away, Sir Szayel grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"No, let me go," she pleaded and placed both hands against the knight's chest. Orihime pushed, but the lean man was stronger than he looked, his grip unbreakable.

"Do not worry, I will leave no trace," Szayel breathed in her ear. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked around her earlobe. A whimpering was all that came from the auburn-haired woman. He loved how helpless she was, it fueled his lust. Szayel brushed over her heaving chest, his fingers running lower, a victorious smile spreading his lips.

The Eighth Knight was so eager in his task that he missed the door being opened again.

A strong hand reached for the physician's shoulder, then grabbed and squeezed it painfully. "Take your hands off of her, Szayel," Starrk commanded.

Sir Szayel squirmed in the larger man's grip, but Starrk did not budge until Lady Orihime was set free.

Lightheaded, Orihime swayed on her feet and thankfully took Sir Starrk's arm.

Nelliel took Orihime's other arm as soon as she had left Sir Szayel's private chamber. "Are you alright? Those damn, twisted sisters kept me from following you," she complained and gazed over her friend's clothing.

Orihime nodded weakly. The encounter had shaken the resolve in her plan badly.

"From now on, I will accompany you," Sir Starrk announced and pressed her hand on his arm in assurance.

The First Knight's words relieved Orihime. But nothing came without a price, and having Sir Starrk at her side would cost her the privacy she had counted on during the giving of the token to her beloved.  
  


+o+o+  
  


On the next day, the tournament officially began. Lord Aizen curtly welcomed all guests and knights, and then the first combats already took place. Rather unspectacular fights, in which the winners could gain the right to challenge one of Las Noches' famous ten knights.

The fights were less skillful, due to the fact that most of the opponents were not even appointed knights. They were bloody clashes and each one ended with the death of the loser.

Orihime witnessed with growing fear, that her future husband constantly ignored cruel and unfair actions. Relaxed, Lord Aizen sat next to her on the high platform in front of the fighting area, the usual smile never leaving his face.

After the introductory fights, Sirs Yammy, Aaroniero, and Szayel were usually the ones challenged by the winners. The three knights were known for mercilessly slaughtering their hopeful opponents. And then the long awaited combats led by the rank knights would take place.

What Orihime knew so far Nelliel had told her, and all information the maiden had gathered from her mate, who would challenge Sir Luppi. Sir Grimmjow's request was already accepted by Lord Aizen; and his sign, the face of a spitting panther, was nailed on the large wooden board that showed the upcoming fights.

No longer willing to watch the ongoing combat, Orihime gazed to the left. On the lower platform, Dame Lilynette was sitting. The girl was Sir Starrk's sister and his only living relative, as Nelliel had found out. Nevertheless, Lilynette never sat at her brother's side during the meals, and Orihime never saw the two of them standing without company. However, most of the time Lilynette was ignored by the other members of the court, and neither Lord Aizen nor Sir Starrk had introduced the girl to her or any of the foreign guests.

An air of heaviness surrounded the knight and his sister, and it was obvious how much Sir Starrk loved the girl. As kind and honorable the First Knight acted towards her, it struck Orihime odd that he ignored the disrespectful way someone as close as Lilynette was treated. Once a chance to speak with him alone would arise, she would take it, and that she had met his sister before would be a good opportunity to start a conversation about why he allowed such rudeness.

+o+o+

  
Sweating, Grimmjow lay on the ground, his sword just out of reach. The sharp tip of a broadsword piercing his throat.

"Give up, you are defeated," Ulquiorra stated.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and rolled over, ignoring the blade cutting his skin. With his own sword back in hand he, jumped up and took a stance. "Forget it, as long as I can stand I will never give up," the former Sixth Knight barked.

Ulquiorra lowered his sword. "Fool, keep your bravery for the real fight."

Grimmjow touched the wound at his throat. It was not deep, but still bled profusely.

"Remember, you do not have my condition. Your wounds do not heal as fast as mine. Sometimes you have to swallow your pride for the greater goal," Ulquiorra lectured. Then his attention was drawn to Nelliel, who approached them at full speed, a bundle with food dangling in her hand.

Food chosen for them by his Lady Orihime. Ulquiorra's mouth began to water and once more an unholy heat spread forth and filled his gut.

"You are the one to talk, my friend," Grimmjow said as he noticed the burning fire in Ulquiorra's eyes.

The pale man swallowed and concentrated on putting his emotions back in check. He needed more time every day, and not a chapel's bell ringing passed without him fighting an internal battle as well.

Whether he would be able to keep the upper hand against the demon in the heat of the tournament, Ulquiorra no longer was sure.

+o+o+

  
The giving of the token to Sir Zommari a day before the Seventh Knight would fight against the Eighth to prove his rank turned out to be as easy and uneventful as it had been with Sir Yammy. The dark-skinned man even refused her kisses, and just took the scarf with a bow from her hands.

Sir Luppi was charming and kept his hands away when Orihime placed a kiss on both his cheeks. If he would have done the same without being watched by Sir Starrk, she was not sure. The traitorous gleam in the young man's gaze and his too nice a smile caused an icy chill to run down her spine.

What the other two knights spared her, Sir Nnoitra redeemed easily with his wanton speech. Orihime showed no reaction, and the excitement of seeing her beloved Ulquiorra very soon helped her as well to ignore the man's hands on her bottom.

When she was finished and eager to leave, Sir Nnoitra took out a knife and cut his scarf into two, "See little girl, this is what I will do tomorrow with your lovesick puppy," he said, standing tall; his face painted with a gruesome grin as he towered over her.

Again, it was Sir Starrk who calmed her. "Be not so full of yourself, Nnoitra. As far as I remember, you have never won against Sir Ulquiorra, or could even land a single hit," the First Knight said, laying a hand on Orihime's shoulder before he led her out of the chamber.

Later on the same day, the moment Orihime had waited and longed for was close, and she was barely able to hide her excitement. Especially since her obnoxious maids of honor had left in a rush, whining about feeling very sick. Which was no wonder, after how they had gulped down a tray full of sweets. The sweets Nelliel had brought for her, despite the fact that Orihime had said she was unable to eat anything. However, Nelliel had insisted, but then had left the sweets to Ladies Aivirrne and Mallia without complaint.

When Nelliel left for the mill, Orihime noticed her friend exchanging a few words with Midwife Henna, and she wondered what was said to make them suddenly break out in laughter.

Finally, Orihime was also able to leave the tournament ground, and with only Sir Starrk at her side she walked along the path leading towards the chapel. The bell announcing the evening prayer would ring very soon, and it was arranged that she could meet Ulquiorra in the room behind the sanctuary.

They walked in silence, but it was obvious to Orihime that the First Knight was pondering about his sister, whom he had gazed at before they had left.

Going along with the bravery that suddenly swelled in her chest, Orihime plucked up her courage and told the First Knight what was long on her mind, "Did your sister tell you that we have met before?"

Sir Starrk became rigid and his step faltered. "No," he answered a moment later, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, and she mentioned that her brother was serving at Las Noches. It was a rather strange meeting," Orihime laughed nervously.

The First Knight suddenly glanced around. Then he turned on the spot, grabbing her shoulders and looking her deep in the eye. "Mute your voice! Where? Tell me, where have you met Lilynette?!"

The grave expression on Sir Starrk's face gave Orihime a chill. "In the nunnery where we stayed after Sir Ulquiorra was attacked by the thugs and received a severe injury," she answered in a rush, taken aback by the other's behavior.

Sir Starrk let her go and, seeing how moisture gathered in the always so composed First Knight's eyes, the truth dawned on Orihime. "You did not know that she was there? Why is that?"

Once again Starrk glanced around. "This is of no concern, Lady Orihime, but I owe you more than my life for sharing this with me. One last question before I beg you that we never speak about this matter again: The nunnery is the one located behind the border between Hueco Mundo and Lord Byakuya's country? Near the road that crosses the huge forest?"

Orihime answered the question with a clear nod.

Sir Starrk exhaled. After placing a kiss on Orihime's hand, they continued walking. The First Knight's steps lighter than before. What he'd wanted to find out for years had just fallen into his hands by accident. A drop of bitterness was left, though. He would have to leave Tier behind. Time would bring her around eventually, and then she would realize that Lord Aizen did not deserve her affection.

Yet, to wait until that moment, Starrk could not afford. Lilynette's life was too valuable and to take her out of Lord Aizen's grip was the only goal that mattered at the time.

What had just occurred confused Orihime, but the chapel was only a few feet away, and in only a few beats of her thundering heart she would be face to face to her beloved Ulquiorra. She pressed his carefully created token to her chest.

Inside the chapel, Father Hachigen awaited them. "He is already here, child. Today you are shining like the very sun. Go and bring light into his troubled soul," the priest said and blessed her when she curtsied before him.

"I cannot help it, Lady Orihime," Sir Starrk said following her to the room, "My order is not to leave you alone with him. But..." He smiled and closed the door, "Lord Aizen said nothing about watching you all the time," Starrk added and remained turned around, looking away from Orihime and the Fourth Knight, who'd leapt to his feet once laying eyes on his Lady.

Orihime smiled thankfully. She kept her gaze low, even though she had waited for so long to see her beloved Ulquiorra. But she was afraid. Would he able to endure her touch? Would she be able to keep a distance if he would request it?

"My Lady!"

A shiver ran down her spine. So much longing lay in his deep voice. She lifted her head and trembled. Ulquiorra stood only a pace away, his chest heaving, his eyes filled with a green fire; his hand reaching for her.

Orihime swallowed, finding her mouth dry. Her gown was too tight and the room suddenly too hot. She yearned for his touch. Not knowing what to do, she began, "I am only here to honor your knightly qualities and wish you all the best for the tournament." Orihime said the words, like she had done six times before, her hands holding the scarf moving up towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had prepared himself for this meeting. The best he could, he had forced the demon deep inside. He had wanted to avoid her touch, because it was better for them both. However, all of his preparations were suddenly useless. He closed the distance and pulled her into his arms. Ignoring Starrk and anything else, he kissed her.

The token fell to the floor when Orihime wrapped her arms around him. His kiss was soft and long, and took all her senses away.

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra breathed, hiding his face in her hair, trying to get a grip on his emotions while reveling in her sweet scent.

Soothingly, Orihime stroked his hair, holding her lover tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Ulquiorra kissed her again before he slowly set her free, and stepped back. Orihime let him go. Sweat covered his forehead, and the way he was shivering told her how much strength it took him to stay composed.

"I know you said that nobody would believe the words of a traitor, but with some proof at hand, the King has to help us. I am trying to find something valid, but so far without much success," Orihime said. She was aware of Sir Starrk's presence, but the talk they'd just had would prevent the First Knight from speaking.

Starrk did not move, but he listened closely. The two lovers' first talked in whispers, but soon Lady Orihime's voice rose. She spoke with urgency; that they needed to leave together for Sir Ulquiorra's sake.

Starrk had never given much care for rumors, but the Fourth Knight's case was different. The pale young man had his sympathy, like the fair auburn-haired girl he was so desperately in love with. Right then even more than before.

For another split second Starrk hesitated, but then he made his decision with a clenched fist. Fate had placed him in the position to give the lovers what they needed, and repay the information he had received so surprisingly with a secret of equal worth.

He turned around and cleared his throat. As soon as he had the two lovers' attention, he said, "I know that Lord Aizen is planning to poison the King."

* * *

**Explanations** :

The Rules of Courtly Love allowed a Knight to express his admiration even for married ladies. Knights begged "tokens" from ladies. And were presented with "favours" such as a veil, ribbon, or the detachable sleeve of a ladies dress. These 'favours' would be displayed by the Knight attached to his arm, his helm or tied to his lance. The lady thereby showed her favour to the knight who would dedicate his performance at the tournament to the lady.


	27. Sacrifice

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

**Chapter 27 – Sacrifice**

* * *

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime gazed shocked at Starrk. The pale knight drew his brows together in disbelief while Orihime's mouth dropped open.

"Lord Aizen wants to poison the King?" Ulquiorra asked slowly after a long moment of silence.

Sir Starrk nodded.

Orihime clenched her hands into Ulquiorra's shirt. "The wine! I remember the day Lord Aizen handed a bottle from Master Gin over to Sir Szayel. He also mentioned before how much the King had enjoyed Master Gin's special flavored wine and that he promised to send him some more!"

"You are right," Starrk agreed. "Szayel added something that will poison the King slowly. The more he drinks the more effective the poison will become. The Eighth is very proud of his creation."

Orihime's heart thundered in her chest. Sir Starrk had played what they needed right into their hands. Regardless of how painful the meeting with Lilynette had been, she now thanked God for this occasion, and that she had decided to bring it up.

"The wine already is on the way to the King's castle. If you want to leave, you should it do soon and before the tournament ends. Lord Aizen will not be able to follow you without losing face. This should give you a good head start," Starrk said, facing the Fourth Knight who held Orihime close.

Orihime left Ulquiorra's embrace and taking the First Knight's hand curtsied before him. "God bless you and I hope that in the end, you will get as well what your heart desires the most."

Sir Starrk lifted her up gently. "Lady Orihime, you have done me a great favor and this was merely repayment. Please excuse me for a moment, I need to relieve myself and will wait for you outside."

With a curt nod towards the Fourth Knight, Sir Starrk left.

That the First had resentments towards Lord Aizen was nothing new to Ulquiorra, but he never had expected the man would thwart their lord's plans so offensively. He would ask Orihime later what favor had caused Starrk to make such a bold move. For now he would take the little time they were given to discuss their options.

+o+o+  


The evening meal proceeded smoothly and Sir Tier's brave and victorious combat against some male warriors was the main topic at the table. She sat straight, and Sir Starrk noticed her beaming with pride whenever Lord Aizen acknowledged a compliment that was made in her favor. The Fourth Knight and also Lady Orihime stayed silent, both looking down on their plates.

However, Starrk was content that Ulquiorra had made good usage of the time he had given them alone. The Kuchiki castle was the right place for them to go and take shelter. Starrk assumed they would leave after Ulquiorra's fight against Sir Nnoitra. In a way he counted on this, and hoped that he would be able to make his own move while Lord Aizen would be busy dealing with this unexpected situation.

At the moment the usually well informed Lord of Las Noches seemed unaware of the betrayal he soon would face from the pale knight he considered to be his most loyal one.

Sir Starrk rose together with the other knights as Lord Aizen stood, and with a graceful smile left the Great Hall together with his betrothed. Lady Orihime had taken his arm and walked out as if she had been born and raised to become his future wife. On the inside Starrk gave her credit for such a display. She was utterly aware how important it was to lull Lord Aizen in false sense of security.

He knew he should do the same, but instead he followed Tier when she walked out shortly after her lord had left.

Before she could close the door to her chamber, he grabbed it. "May I come in for a moment?"

Tier said nothing, but stepped back further inside the room. He closed the door before he faced her.

"You know that I do not intend to challenge you," he said, holding her gaze.

"Starrk, you say this every year and every year I decline." Tier crossed her arms.

The First Knight approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And like every year Lord Aizen will tell you to make sure I will win. He just uses you, like he uses everybody else. When will you finally open your eyes to the truth, Tier?"

The amazon warrior huffed and pushed Starrk's arms away. Then she turned, giving him her back. However, as this would be his last chance to talk to her, Starrk could not let it go and probed further. "As long as Barragan is alive he will be the Second because he had served Aizen's father. And as soon as the old man dies, Ulquiorra will become the First. Without the prophecy Aizen would have taken him as his son long ago."

He embraced Tier from behind, and even though he felt her stiffen, Starrk pulled her closer. "You cannot change what you are, and a woman as First Knight is unacceptable. Tier, you know how much I adore you - Come with me," he whispered into her ear against better judgment. For a moment he could feel her losing her resistance and leaning against him, but then she regained her composure and broke his embrace.

She faced him again. "What has gotten into you, Starrk? You cannot leave. Your sister - what will become off her?"

Now it was on Starrk to be silent. His gaze dropped to the floor.

Tier studied him, her brows drew together. "You have found out where to find Lilynette," she stated.

Too far, he had gone too far and Starrk realized that he never had have a chance to convince her. Tier was deaf to the truth, her vision clouded by love. "Will you tell him?"

Closing her eyes the Third Knight shook her head. "No, I will not interfere. I never understood why Lord Aizen wanted to force your loyalty."

Pride, Starrk wanted to tell Tier, and that the Lord of Las Noches never would change his mind or ever acknowledge that he had made a wrong decision.

+o+o+  


Ulquiorra's sword clashed against Grimmjow's, his eyes changed, and with a deep snarl he grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him forward. Their bodies collided and Ulquiorra drew his lips back baring his teeth. His head snapped towards the man's throat, but a fierce hit with the blade's flat side against the head stopped Ulquiorra.

"Man, get a grip, you lost yourself again," Grimmjow barked as he stumbled back, out of reach of Ulquiorra's hands and sword.

The Fourth Knight turned away and stayed hunched over while Grimmjow observed him closely. Both men's breathing came in rags. Their fight had extended to a fast exchange of powerful strikes in which the former Six Knight had witnessed Ulquiorra losing more and more control over the frightening presence of his inner self.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. For Ulquiorra the fight was not over. "Aziz, bring me the damn bucket," he called out but Ulquiorra's older squire stood rooted in place, only staring with an ashen face.

The sudden change in the Fourth Knight's behavior always was disturbing, Grimmjow admitted. As brave as the young man wanted to be, fear often overwhelmed and paralyzed him. Grimmjow wondered why Ulquiorra bothered to keep the brothers when they were obviously unable to do their duty.

In Aziz's place DiRoy moved and fetched the full bucket that stood between them. Grimmjow spit out and met his squire half way. In a rush he poured the cold water directly over Ulquiorra and hoped that this would bring the other man back into this world.

Ulquiorra gasped when the cold splash hit him. Slowly his vision cleared. However, his body was still hot and the pressure returned only a moment later. He dropped his sword and without knowing what else to do started to run away. That his feet instantly were carrying him towards Las Noches, and that he passed by Maiden Nelliel, the Fourth Knight did not notice.

+o+o+  


With her mouth set in a thin line, Nelliel turned and looked after Sir Ulquiorra. She had witnessed another outburst, and the stinging darkness the pale knight was constantly surrounded by hung heavy in the air. Its smell burned in her nose. _Only a few more days_ , Nelliel prayed to her Goddess. " _Please,_ _give him just a few more days. That is all they need."_

She turned her attention to Grimmjow, who had taken of his shirt and approached her half naked, grinning mischievously. Nelliel smiled and held up a bag. "I have a present for you."

Pulling her against him, Grimmjow said, "I have a present as well."

His hard kiss took her breath away. With a sigh Nelliel melted against him and soon felt the growth of her mate's manhood. She moved, signaling him that she was ready.

Grimmjow pulled back and addressed Aziz, "Boy, go bring Ulquiorra his sword and make sure he does nothing stupid."

Aziz returned the former Sixth Knight's gaze before he halfheartedly walked over to collect his master's weapon. Slowly the young man began to walk towards Las Noches.

"DiRoy, you should leave as well and visit some of your old friends at the castle. Keep an eye on the rabbit hearted boy," Grimmjow said with a wide grin, then he wrapped an arm around Nelliel's waist and dragged her with him. "Let us go inside. It is time to exchange presents."

+o+o+  


Sometime later when the twilight faded into night, Nelliel sat behind Grimmjow on a sheepskin in front of the mill's fireplace and was weaving freshly plucked azure feathers into her mate's locks, while he was turning a skewer filled with little birds. The fire long since had dried the sweat of their shameless lovemaking and now warmed their still naked bodies.

"I never have seen halycons around here before. Have you called them?" Grimmjow mused aloud in their language while dipping his other hand into the bowl filled with azure feathers. The birds, kingfisher as they were called by the Christians, had been Nelliel's present.

She laughed softly. "I never have been a caller as you know. My gift was to be the goddess' voice and announce the things to come." The braid Nelliel was working on untying was matted and she had to use some force.

Taken by surprise, Grimmjow winced. Unsure if her action was a coincidence or had a meaning, he carefully asked, "Has _She_ spoken to you lately? Did you have a vision?"

Nelliel paused and Grimmjow held his breath. As a priestess all her visions had come true.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "What is up with you? Have you forgotten, that you have taken this gift from me? Since the day we left our Island, I have not heard _Her_ voice."

Grimmjow tensed, his heart beating painfully in his chest. The old fear gripped him, that one day Nelliel would blame him for taking this and everything else from her when he so candidly destroyed her virginity. Unable to speak, he lowered his head.

Behind him Nelliel shook her head and the whoosh of ocean waves filled the air as the fish-scales in her hair rubbed together. With a sigh she moved closer and embraced him. Her proximity did what it always did. His body grew stiff and his blood welled up.

"Fool, I regret nothing. I never did. I knew that you followed me that day and when I lifted my arms, I prayed to _Her_ , begging to make you come down the cliff. After the very first gaze into your eyes, I knew I never would love anyone else." She caressed his chest. However, her hands soon began wandering lower. This time Grimmjow hissed because he was anticipating her actions. Only a few heartbeats later his desire became overwhelming under her alluring touch, and he dragged her to the front, pushing her down on the sheepskin in the same moment.

The careless action catapulted the bowl away and azure feathers flew high in the air. In lazy circles they fell down on the two tangled bodies, only to be pushed up again by Grimmjow's energetic movements and by the ecstatic sounds Nelliel exhaled.

+o+o+  


"Do you miss the Island?" Grimmjow asked her later, after they had caught their breath again. Exhausted they lay in each other's arms after they had reveled in the other's proximity and unrestrained love for the second time this day. Both knowing that once more their luck was going to change and their lives again would be at stake.

"No. I found another place where I feel more at home than anywhere else," Nelliel answered, snuggling against her mate.

Grimmjow knew that she was talking about the Kuchiki castle. Once in a while she had told him about her life there and how peaceful and pleasant this place was. He had not shared something about his time in Las Noches because there was less to nothing he was proud of. The only thing he had spoken about was the plan to regain his honor by challenging Luppi and defeating the other man. After that he would throw his title, the damn sword and everything else directly into Lord Aizen's ever smiling face.

He was aware that this was risky and that the Lord of Las Noches would not let this go unpunished. So far Grimmjow counted on the fact that doing this during the tournament and under the eyes of his guests, Aizen would refrain from making a move in public.

The fact that Ulquiorra had voiced his doubts about this assumption already caused Grimmjow to rethink. He wanted the little that was left of his honor back, but much more he wanted to give Aizen a taste of his own medicine, making the proud man feel the same bitterness he had experienced of a situation slipping through your fingers and being unable to do something against it.

Suddenly Grimmjow noticed that Nelliel was gazing at him intently, a deep frown showing between her brows.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I want to return to the Kuchiki Castle and I want you to come with me. But we have to leave without you causing a ruckus at the tournament," she spoke firmly as if she had heard every one of his thoughts.

"I will not sneak away once again. You do not know what this bastard did to me, but I want him to pay for it." Grimmjow propped himself up.

Nelliel followed his example and looked him square in the face. "You will get your chance. I promise. We will leave together with Sir Ulquiorra and Orihime. They have proof that Lord Aizen is making an attempt to poison the King."

Grimmjow gasped, his mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide. "This will cause war. Aizen will go after them with all the forces he can gather. And when he is done there will be nothing left but burned earth. I have seen him do this before for less reason."

"This might be true, but it would happen sooner or later. According to what Ulquiorra's says Lord Aizen would attack the Kuchiki Castle nonetheless. It is the last fortress on the way to conquer the King's Castle and the throne." Nelliel sat up and inhaled deeply before she continued, "Everything is prepared. We leave in the night after Ulquiorra's fight against Sir Nnoitra. The faster we get there the greater the chance to avert the King's death."

Silently Grimmjow debated Nelliel's suggestion. A battle was unavoidable. Fighting and gaining honor had been the reason why he had become a knight of Las Noches. Battles, he had fought more than enough, but none of them had satisfied his search for honor. Turning against Aizen would be as good as his original plan, even better. He would gain a chance for a proper fight in which he would protect the place Nelliel cared so much about, and that maybe would become their new home. Though the chance that after the battle anything would be left was small.

"Will the Lord of Kuchiki believe Ulquiorra's words?"

Nelliel's face lit up and she eagerly nodded. "Ulquiorra has a flawless reputation and gained the King's respect during his stay at the Kuchiki castle. Nobody will question his words."

"Then we will go with them," Grimmjow said, ignoring the doubt about Ulquiorra being able to keep up his state of mind. Though the Fourth's fight would be only a day after his own which was tomorrow.

+o+o+  


Ulquiorra knelt in the chapel and mechanically recited the psalms. Nothing helped anymore. His mind constantly fled him and his vision always was covered by a red veil. He tried to spend as much time as possible alone, away from people, away from Orihime, and yet her scent followed him.

Even here in the chapel he smelled her, and the strange urge to leave the castle and hide in some dark place was becoming nearly unbearable.

Today he had finished a letter, sealed it, and given the roll of vellum to Father Hachigen with the plea to hand it over to his Lady Orihime in case he suddenly would vanish. In the letter he had summarized everything he knew about Lord Aizen's secret plan, his forces, and about the way Ulquiorra considered the Lord of Las Noches would attack the Kuchiki castle. Unable to concentrate for longer than a few heartbeats, it had taken him the embarrassing time of three days to get the handful of sentences together.

Tomorrow Grimmjow would fight Luppi and the day after tomorrow was his turn to fight Nnoitra. And after that they would leave Las Noches. Until then he needed to hold his wits together.

What would happen then, Ulquiorra was not sure. The last thing he wanted was force Orihime into a situation she was not ready for. Never would he forgive himself if he would hurt her, especially if it would be because of his demonic self

+o+o+  


Wind brushed through Grimmjow's locks. He stood tall on the tournament ground, bare-chested, and his hair as blue as the azure sky.

Orihime agreed that Nelliel had done fine work, and her mate's pride was visible for everybody to see. She shot Ulquiorra, who stood with the other high ranked knights at the other side a glance, before she faced her friend. "I admit that he looks impressive, but it is careless to fight without the protection of a chainmail."

"He is equipped with everything he needs," Nelliel answered, her voice even. But the truth was that the maiden was as anxious as her fair lady. Orihime had not slept last night until her friend had returned from the mill and told her that Nelliel and her mate would go with Ulquiorra and her to the Kuchiki castle. This was a relief. Not only because she would have a dear friend at her side, but also because Orihime believed that Sir Grimmjow would be able to deal with Ulquiorra in case this became necessary.

Shyly Orihime looked around. The amount of watchers seemed to get bigger and louder with every day. Unlike at the tournament at the Kuchiki castle this crowd scared Orihime. They were like scavengers, only out for blood. However, they also would prevent Lord Aizen from acting as soon as he noticed their disappearance. She hoped that Sir Starrk was right.

With the help of Midwife Henna most things already were arranged. It saddened Orihime that she would have to leave her mare behind, but Ayame had not the needed stamina. The midwife's cousin would bring suitable horses to the mill tomorrow. The important thing on the ride back was that they traveled as fast as possible. Therefor Ulquiorra had advised her to take only the necessary items. Henna would bring Orihime's medicine bag to the mill this afternoon together with food supplies.

So far everything worked out fine. She turned her head towards her betrothed. Lord Aizen immediately returned her gaze with a smile. Orihime's stomach churned and her heartbeat sped up like it always did when the Lord of Las Noches looked at her. Guests and other activities kept him occupied and most of the time he ignored her presence. In the few moments she had his full attention, Orihime tried to look relaxed like she was enjoying everything. Like now.

"You look almost as pale as my Fourth Knight. Are the fights too exciting for you?" Lord Aizen asked, taking her hand and massaging her ice cold fingers.

"Oh no, my lord, not at all. A moment ago I told Nelliel how impressive Sir Grimmjow's appearance is. I am looking forward to seeing him in action," Orihime answered.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess you also cannot wait to see _your_ Ulquiorra defending his rank. Usually he is quick in dealing with the hotheaded Nnoitra but who knows? You brought quite the change to the once unemotional and most loyal of my knights."

The lord set her hand free and resumed his attention back to the fighting area where the arrival of Sir Luppi was announced. Orihime shivered. There were so many things on stake. Things they could not plan for. They never talked about what happen if Sir Grimmjow or Ulquiorra lost their fight. What if one of them received a severe injury? What if Ulquiorra lost against his demon before...?

Sir Luppi entered the tournament grounds. Like Grimmjow he refrained from wearing a chainmail. Instead the knight was clad in expensive clothes more suitable for a festival than combat. It was obvious that he took the fight lightly, and Grimmjow as opponent not serious.

Showing a broad smile Grimmjow welcomed the man who had stolen his rank. In return Sir Luppi grinned maliciously, especially in the moment he gazed at Grimmjow's bandaged arm, which was merely a ruse. Grimmjow's injury long was healed and nothing but a scar left. Nevertheless he wielded his sword with the right hand when both man began circling the other.

Soon Sir Luppi jumped forward, attacking Grimmjow, who blocked his strikes but had to draw back. The fight continued this way until Sir Luppi nearly managed to cut Grimmjow, but the knight with the blue feathers jumped back once again with amazing speed.

Astonished Sir Luppi stopped and gaped at his opponent. His breath was unsteady, and clearly irritated, he brushed the sweat away that was covering his forehead. Grimmjow still grinned and his smile grew even wider. Then he switched his sword into his left hand and swung it around in powerful moves.

Shouts of astonishment rose from the crowd and even Lord Aizen leaned forward. On the opposite side of the tournament ground Sir Szayel narrowed his eyes. "Impossible," he exclaimed. That Grimmjow still was alive was astonishing, that his left arm must be healed a miracle.

Sir Luppi had grown pale and took a few steps back. However, Grimmjow followed him and in less than a heartbeat later, a series of fast and merciless strikes poured down on the fashionable knight. Grimmjow no longer held back, and with each strike his fury grew until he jumped after Sir Luppi who stumbled backwards in another try to get out of the way of his opponent's wild slashes.

Orihime rose to her feet, knowing what with the next strike the fight would come to a close and that the loser's life soon would come to close as well.

The broadsword cut through colorful silk, piercing flesh and anything else that was in its way. It happened so fast that Sir Luppi looked at Sir Grimmjow in astonishment, wondering why the other knight's face suddenly was that close. The astonishment vanished when Grimmjow pushed him back, pulling out his sword.

Sir Luppi stayed upright, swaying. He looked down, at first only watching how his clothes drank in the blood leaking from the wound, before he dropped his sword and clutched the hole in his stomach.

"Bastard!" Sir Luppi shouted, desperately pressing his hands against the wound.

Orihime observed how Grimmjow waited until the other man fell to his knees. Sir Luppi continued shouting curses but soon he began to call for help.

Grimmjow approached the tribune with wide strides. A sudden fear gripped Orihime that Nelliel's hotheaded mate would forget his promise, maybe even storm on the platform and try to assault Lord Aizen. However, nothing happened. Grimmjow stopped right before the tribune, leisurely rested his bloody sword on one shoulder, and gave the Lord of Las Noches an intimidating stare.

From the corner of her eye Orihime watched Lord Aizen's reaction. The lord smiled, almost teasingly. "Well done Grimmjow, but he is not dead yet. I wonder if I should not give Sir Luppi the chance of recovery. You know, he was such an obedient servant."

Orihime gasped and Nelliel grabbed her arm, as a dangerous expression grew on Sir Grimmjow's face.

"My lord, excuse me, but the wound Sir Luppi received from Sir Grimmjow unquestionably is lethal," Orihime said.

"Is that so?" Lord Aizen lifted an eyebrow.

Below them Sir Luppi cried out as Sir Szayel's helpers heaved him on a hand barrow.

Lord Aizen signaled to carry the wounded knight over.

A little later Sir Szayel arrived and came to stand in their circle around Sir Luppi, whose utterances switched between whimpering and promises to kill Grimmjow as soon as he had recovered.

"My lord, please, Sir Luppi will die before the sun sets. It will not take long before he will feel horrible pain. Maybe Sir Szayel is willing to give him some opium to make his last hours bearable," Orihime whispered.

"I will not die!" Sir Luppi cried out and tried to get up but failed miserably.

"Yes, you will. And now keep your mouth shut. Take him away. And no Opium. I have other plans with him," Sir Szayel said. "If you allow, my lord," he added with a dip of his head.

Lord Aizen sighed. "Do with him as you please, Szayel," he said and waved the page holding the surcoat with the number six closer. "Congratulations, Grimmjow. You managed to surprise me." Lord Aizen handed the surcoat to the former and now new Sixth Knight.

When Grimmjow went to take it, the lord kept his hold. "This time you better behave and consider your actions carefully."

Grimmjow's eyes flared, his fingers digging into the thick cloth, but eventually he lowered his gaze and even bowed his head. Lord Aizen released the surcoat and whispered something into the page's ear.

An anxious knot exploded into Orihime's chest. The lord's smile was wide and looked genuine and this was the reason why she was nervous. He was planning something and this never turned out well.

Lord Aizen held out his arm for Orihime to take. He guided her back to the tribune. On the way she watched the page. The boy ran over to Sir Baraggan, who was in charge of announcing the combats, and introducing the fighters. Her gaze flashed once more to Ulquiorra. Their eyes locked for a heartbeat and the stone of fear fell heavily into her stomach. Even from afar she could see that the lines on Ulquiorra's face had become dark and thick.

However, a loud fanfare drew everybody's attention to Sir Baraggan. The elderly knight had pulled the knife with the red ribbon from the challenge board and held it up. "The next combat will take place today instead of tomorrow."

Orihime heart skipped a beat and she instantly felt lightheaded. The knife pierced the wood next to Ulquiorra's and Nnoitra's brooch.

"I thought it would be better not to wait any longer," Lord Aizen said, kindly patting his betrothed's hand. Orihime gulped under the lord's piercing gaze.

He bent towards her and whispered, "It is pitiful to watch how you pine away Ulquiorra's change. To see my sorrowful knight suffer, pains me greatly as well because I fear in the end either myself, or his loyalty towards me, will destroy him."

With a sharp move Lord Aizen sat back and ordered to let the fight begin.

Orihime was unable to control her ragged breathing as fear gripped her tightly. Never before had the Lord of Las Noches voiced such a direct threat. When a hand touched her, she flinched.

"My lady, you do not look well. I will fetch you some watered wine to lift your spirit," Maiden Nelliel said and pressed Orihime's shoulder reassuringly.

Orihime shot her friend a glance and nodded. She was unable to think clearly. Below the tribune the insatiable crowd welcomed Sir Ulquiorra and Sir Nnoitra with encouraging shouts. They wanted to see more blood and spurred on Sir Nnoitra, who swung his longsword in impressive wide strikes while Sir Ulquiorra just waited, his lowered broadsword in hand. The Fourth Knight did not move at all and displayed an eerie calmness. Only his nostrils flaring.

Suddenly Sir Nnoitra turned and slashed out at Sir Ulquiorra from behind, beginning the combat without a proper announcement. Orihime scooted forward to the edge of her seat, gripping the armrest tightly. Without being able to see the strike in time the Fourth Knight moved unbelievably fast and jumped out of the way. Their swords clashed against each other multiple times and astonished shouts filled the air when the crowd acknowledge how Sir Ulquiorra held his ground against the much larger and surely much stronger Fifth Knight without any sign of wavering.

For the longest time blows were exchanged without any noticeable advantage on either side. Then Sir Nnoitra lowered his sword and lifted a hand signaling to take a break. Ulquiorra gave up his stance, his breath almost as even as at the beginning of the combat while Sir Nnoitra gasped for air.

Once again Sir Nnoitra attacked without a warning and once again Ulquiorra blocked the strike with ease. However, something had changed. The Fourth Knight's eyes had begun to burn in a unhealthy fiery green.

The larger knight stumbled a pace back before he dashed forward, letting out an annoyed shout. Ulquiorra remained still until the last moment. Then he hunched below the greatsword's wide swing and moved forward as well. The man as high as a tree crashed against his opponent and doubled over the smaller man. A heartbeat later Sir Nnoitra lay on his back on the ground the tip of Ulquiorra's broadsword piercing his throat.

Lord Aizen stood. "The Fifth is at your mercy once again. What will you do today, Ulquiorra? If it is your wish, kill him," the Lord of Las Noches said.

The Fourth Knight's demeanor had changed and now his breathing came in unnatural gasps. Under the watchful eyes of his lord and waiting crowd the pale knight's free hand turned into a fist while he cocked his head to the side like he was listening to something.

Lord Aizen stepped towards the balustrade, waiting for his knight to answer. But the pale man stood still. Only his blade began shaking as the knuckles of the hand holding the broadsword turned white. Eventually Ulquiorra pulled the weapon back and opened his mouth to speak. However, no word came out, only a feral growl escaped. The voices of the crowd surrounding the fighting area grew louder and someone suddenly called, "Do it, kill him!"

"No," the Fourth Knight spat, turned on the spot and walked away. With every step his pace sped. When he passed Grimmjow, who stood at the sideline next to the tribune, the broadsword dropped from Ulquiorra's hand and in the next moment he hurried away.

Orihime stood up as well and without saying a word left her place. It was risky, but she had no choice. Her beloved Ulquiorra might have won against Sir Nnoitra, but was on the way of losing his sanity.

Behind her, the noise coming from the crowd increased further. People were dissatisfied with the combat and Sir Ulquiorra not willing to shed blood. They were demanding another fight. Tier left, and drawing her sword walked into the middle of the tournament ground, announcing that she would fight three against one. Lord Aizen gracefully clapped his hands and sat down again.

Sir Grimmjow stopped Orihime when she passed him. "Nel and I will take care that nobody will follow you. Good luck. Bring him back."

Inside the castle the bewildered looks of the ones Ulquiorra had passed before, showed Orihime the way. When she left using the Postern Gate pieces of his clothing he had taken off guided her.

Blades of grass brushed her waist when she followed Ulquiorra's path. She walked until she came to a crossing. Unsure were to go she scanned the surroundings until something white caught her attention. Orihime continued on towards an ancient ring of stones. Only a few stones still remained upright. The fallen ones were broken and partly overgrown. Next to two stones standing tall and looking like an entrance to the circle Orihime picked up Ulquiorra's white shirt. Pressing it to her fast beating heart, she continued on past the stones.

In the middle of the circle an old oak was standing. One of the last trees still growing around Las Noches. Nobody had dared to lay hand on it, even after Lord Aizen had ordered the tree cut down.

The light faded. From behind the horizon dark clouds were building up while the sun slowly was setting behind the oak. Lithe orange rays shown through the branches and long, rather obscure shadows were falling on the ground.

Ignoring the frightening figures growing around her, Orihime looked down, Ulquiorra's trousers lay directly before her feet. Every other piece of his clothing he had cast away before. Taking in a shuddering breath, she looked around but the man she loved so desperately was nowhere to be seen.

"Ulquiorra?" she finally called out.

A branch cracked and Orihime stepped forward, her gaze focused on the oak. It took a moment but then she saw him, sitting high in the tree. His eyes glowing dangerously, the marks on his face even bigger and darker than on the cursed day in the garden behind the chapel.

When the sun vanished behind the building clouds, he suddenly jumped down, landing on all fours. Slowly he stood and faced her.

Orihime stepped back. His eyes no longer were human. With his mouth hanging open and panting like an animal, there was not much left of the man she loved so dearly.

Fear overwhelmed her as he approached with heavy steps and Orihime retreated further. For a heartbeat there was an opening in the sky and a ray of light fell into Ulquiorra's face blinding him. He blinked and one hand lashed up, trying to wipe the light away. Then he stopped and covered his eyes. His body a trembling mess. "Go, leave me. There is no hope … go", he grunted.

Orihime clenched the shirt and pressed it closer to her breaking heart.

"No," she whispered at first, but then standing tall, she repeated. "No!" her voice now loud and clear.

If she did his bidding, Ulquiorra would be lost forever. Something she never would allow. Today was the time for her to take the burden from the man she loved and ban his curse for once and for all.

His shirt fell to the ground, then her stomacher followed and as soon as the wide cloth of her biault was no longer held in place, the increasing wind pushed it around her alluring form. Orihime pulled the gown over her head. Fully aware that Ulquiorra would not be able to resist the temptation, she continued and untied the neckline of her underdress, stripping herself as naked as he was.

Even before the white underdress hit the ground, Ulquiorra had closed the distance between them and stood right in front of her. A heartbeat later, he pushed her down. They fell, but did not at all hit the ground as hard as Orihime feared. He had wrapped one arm around her, the other outstretched making sure he would not crush on her. How he managed to do both at a time, she could not tell.

As a light consuming shadow he hovered over her a moment longer before he cocked his head to the side, eying her closely and panting heavily. "Mine...," he growled, his voice low and dark.

Orihime closed her eyes.

Her first bedding she always had imagined differently. A long time ago in her dreams Ichigo had been the one and only. Over time things change and she had found out what she truly desired. Still she had wished the moment to be tender and sensitive. A moment she never wanted to forget.

However, nothing of that was granted to her. Ulquiorra had pinned her hard to the ground, his hands like claws around her wrists. He was anything but gentle when he parted her legs. His breath hot and intoxicating against her skin as he licked the tears from her face.

When he pushed mercilessly against her hips, his grunts rang in her ears. Above them the wind howled though the leaves, creating echoes alike huge wings penetrating the air and the sun hit her face behind the dark clouds.

The clashing of his hard flesh against her soft one sounded wrong. Nevertheless Orihime lay still, letting him have his way with her. Suddenly, after a deep thrust, she felt him burst inside her with a noise she never had heard before. A feral shout that was as victorious as it was full of pain.

For a moment longer his whole body stayed tensed before the unearthly strength left him and he crushed down right upon her.

Then there was silence. In which the wind died and soft drops of rain fell from the heaven.

At first Orihime was unable to move, but after some time she embraced Ulquiorra, holding him tightly and securely. The rain stopped once again and only a few drops had made it passed the oak's thick crown of leaves.

Ulquiorra stirred and gasped like a man waking from a bad nightmare. When he lifted his head and realized what just had happened, what he had done, an unbearable pain exploded in his chest and took his breath away. He tried to break away and free his beloved Lady of his dispensable form, but she would not budge. Though he had destroyed her pure body and tainted her beautiful soul with his cursed being; despite what he had done, she held him close and did not allow him to move away.

"Stay. I love you and will not let you go. Now everything is like it should be."

Ulquiorra heard her whisper against his cheek before she placed a kiss there. He listened to his inner voice but there was silence. Deep down there was a powerful thump, but it no longer was pulling and pushing against his will. He felt lifted, only deep shame remaining but his mind was clear and his renewed senses suddenly reminded him of every piece of his body that was pressing against hers. Blushing deeply, he shifted his legs leaving her warmth.

When Ulquiorra buried his face in the crock of her neck, Orihime stroked her beloved's head and held him as long as it took before his eyes were dry again and his body stopped trembling.

* * *

Merriam-Webster dictionary: Halcon - a bird identified with the kingfisher and held in ancient legend to nest at sea about the time of the winter solstice and to calm the waves during incubation.


	28. Her knight, his knight

_Authors Note:_

 

_I only can apologize for the long wait and hope that there a still a few faithful readers waiting._

 

_**To catch up,  here a short summery of the events that happened before:** _

_The demon in his soul Sir Ulquiorra inherited from his father is awoken by the pale knight's love to the innocent Lady Orihime. Lady Orihime returns Sir Ulquiorra's love with all her heart though she has promised to become the wife of Lord Aizen. The lord who has raised Sir Ulquiorra and to whom the pale knight has sworn loyalty._

_To keep both her promise to Lord Aizen and to spare Sir Ulquiorra from repercussions the lovers are willing to accept that the only thing they can ask for is the others heart. Everything else is forbidden._

_As told by a prophesy Lady Orihime is meant to be the only woman that is able to bear Lord Aizen a healthy child which will be the lord's key to become King. Therefor the powerful lord never would let Lady Orihime be touched by another man since he already had set a plan in motion to murder the ruling King._

_However, it soon becomes apparent that the only way to tame Ulquiorra's demon and keep him from losing his sanity is to complete their bond. The demon not only claims Lady Orihime's heart and soul but also her body. Knowing that Ulquiorra's time is counted both lovers search desperately for a reliable proof for what Lord Aizen is planning. Only with the King's support they would leave Las Noches and flee to Orihime's home, the castle of Kuchiki._

_During the yearly tournament Lord Aizen uses to celebrate in order to proof the strength and worthiness of his first ten knights, Lady Orihime gains Sir Starrk's trust by revealing the place where Lord Aizen locks the First Knight's younger sister away. In return Sir Starrk shares his knowledge that a bottle of poisoned wine as gift is sent to the King. With this opportunity in hand the lovers start preparations for their escape which is scheduled to_ _take place the day after Sir Ulquiorra's fight at the tournament._

_Time turned out to be against the two lovers. Though Sir Ulquiorra wins his combat, he eventually loses his inner struggle against the demon in the heat of the fight. Knowing that there only is one way left to save the man she loves with all her heart, Lady Orihime follows Sir Ulquiorra who has left the castle of Las Noches in a rush._

_Below an ancient oak she faces him. The demon already has taken most of his humanity away. Nevertheless Orihime conquers her anxiety and removes her garment. Unable to resist this temptation, Ulquiorra takes what is forbidden and breaks his oath towards his lord._

  


 

* * *

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

**Chapter 28: Her knight, His knight**

 

In the last glimpse of the fading twilight Nelliel spotted Ulquiorra and Orihime. They were approaching the Postern Gate with lowered heads, both looking exhausted. Their clothes were in disarray and the cloak of darkness that had surrounded Ulquiorra for the past weeks gone. The maiden immediately sensed what had happened and her face grew serious.

"My Lady Orihime cannot set foot back into Las Noches," Sir Ulquiorra stated, a sharp pitch shadowing his voice.

His words confirmed her guess and Nelliel nodded in understanding. "Everything is arranged. I told Lord Aizen that Lady Orihime is feeling unwell, thus she left and went to bed early." The maiden turned to her auburn haired friend. "I could fool Mallia and Aivirrne when they came to check on you. They found me in your bed and gladly they did not come too close."

Orihime took Nelliel's hand. "By God's eyes, this was dangerous! And I praise his mercy that nothing happened to you. I could not bare to have lost a friend as good as you."

Nelliel smiled but became serious once more. "Midwife Henna is informed that we already need the horses tonight. She will see what she can do when she brings your medical bag to the mill. Grimmjow went to the tavern to celebrate his success as everybody expected him to do. But he will join us before midnight."

The Fourth Knight dipped his head in confirmation. "I will join you around that time as well."

Orihime grabbed his arm. "Do not go back, Ulquiorra. I am begging you."

Though his face stayed stern his eyes softened when he took her hand and graced the backside with a kiss. "I have to release Father Hachigen and myself from a burden, but I will return in time." Ulquiorra drew Orihime close and kissed her cheek. "I promise. Nothing can keep me away anymore." He stepped back and looked at her at length before he turned and walked through the Postern Gate into Las Noches.

+o+o+

Lord Aizen sat brooding in the antechamber to his room; his golden chalice filled with strong red wine clutched in his hand tightly. The evening meal had taken place without his betrothed, or his loyal Fourth Knight. Ulquiorra's absences were common lately, and he accepted it with masked dismay.

Since the day he had found him, Lord Aizen was aware that Ulquiorra was different, not only in outward appearance, but inside as well. It was hidden and hard to discern, this power that even he was unable to pinpoint until the day Aaroniero had revealed it to him.

To believe that Ulquiorra's desire for Orihime was driven by some inner demon was not something Aizen easily believed. However, the change in the pale man's behavior was too obvious to dismiss, and the lord cursed the fact that it seemed everything in his life depended on the will of one God or another.

Lord Aizen would not call himself a true believer, like his father had been. God, as far as he was concerned, was deaf and blind. The pope he accused to have the same attitude. Neither could be bothered to answer his father's weak calls for help, even though the overly religious man had done everything in his power to turn Hueco Mundo in a shining example of Christianity.

All his father's attempts had failed, and in the end the country's funds were drained, the solders sore from fights, and the folk uprising and split between the old pagan belief and the new religion that was forced upon them. At that moment Lord Aizen could no longer bear to see Hueco Mundo deteriorate any further. He forcefully took action, locked his father away, and ruled in his name with an iron fist. Without the help of God he managed to restore the power and wealth his father had jeopardized.

When the prophesy was brought to his ears, Aizen had laughed and considered it nothing more than a foul game played by his mother's kin. However, time bitterly proved the words to be true and at the time he sent Ulquiorra to fetch Orihime he truly believed in his fate. It had been a weak decision, Lord Aizen mused, and smiled at his counterpart mirrored in the red wine's surface.

Fate continued to laugh at him as it turned the only man he trusted to share his beliefs, into the lovesick puppy of a woman that was meant to become his wife. Still there was hope inside of him that Ulquiorra would come to his senses and remember that it was power alone which had turned him into the man he was now, and from whom he had received that power. Love was nothing but an illusion and if he had wanted he could have bedded this naive girl, Orihime, with her full consent, if he only would have told her she would have to do it for Ulquiorra.

The door to the room slowly opened, the sound summoning Lord Aizen back to the here and now.

Master Gin entered the chamber and strolled over. "You have called for me, my lord?" the tavern's landlord said, his tone missing his usual pleasant lilt.

"Aivirrne and Mallia reported Orihime to be in her chamber, but it is what she did before she returned there that is uncertain. I know that she followed Ulquiorra, but exactly how far?" Lord Aizen looked Master Gin square in the eye.

Gin's face stayed unreadable, he only inclined his head in acknowledgment. "She followed him until she reached the Postern Gate, then she faltered and stopped her pursuit."

"Are you certain, Gin?" Lord Aizen lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"My source is reliable. I trust his words," Master Gin confirmed. "There is no indication that either your lady or your Fourth Knight are planning to betray you and leave any time soon."

At length Lord Aizen studied Master Gin. The silver haired man, a secret in himself, and the unknown master of a large group of silent observers within and outside Las Noches leisurely folded his hands behind his back, the common sly smile spread across his face.

Lord Aizen sat back. "Very well Gin, then I am relieved and release you to go and see to your duties."

Gin dipped his head and strolled away. As soon as he closed the door to Lord Aizen's chamber his smile grew wide and a cheerful gleam appeared in his eyes. The years of waiting had come to a close. Finally he would be able to pay the prideful Lord of Las Noches back for what the man had done to the ones Gin called family.

By holding back the truth about the Fourth Knight and the auburn haired woman's plan things were set in motion and soon Lord Aizen's precious house of cards would start to crumble.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra entered the chapel. In silence he knelt next to Father Hachigen and finished the last words of the prayers for Compline together with the priest. Then the Fourth Knight stood and helped the obese man to come to his feet.

"The letter has outlived its purpose. You may return it to me." Ulquiorra held out a hand.

Father Hachigen watched and soon became aware that the pale man was different. Though he stood aloof as usual, his features had lost their stifling tension and calm had returned into the young knight's eyes. A calm that was laced with sorrow. Without asking for the reason, the priest drew the letter from below his tunic and handed it to over.

Ulquiorrat took the small bundle of folded velum and set it on fire at a candle nearby. The burning paper was held until it completely turned into ash. After all of the fine dark flakes had floated away, Ulquiorra lowered his head. "Father," he began, paused and inhaled deeply before he dropped to his knees once more, "I need to confess my sins."

Father Hachigen looked surprised but after a moment's hesitation, he placed a hand on the young man's head. "Speak, son, I will listen."

And Ulquiorra spoke without holding back or masking anything. He began with his mother's death, explained at length what made him different from others, and ended with what he had done to his Lady Orihime, the woman he loved and had sworn to protect from all evil. After he ended, he lowered his head further and waited for Father Hachigen to respond, fully aware that he had given his future into the priest's hands.

The priest stood unmoving for a long time, then he exhaled a sigh. "I honestly believe that it is not on me to judge you or what you have done. Our Lord is the only one, who truly can see into your very soul and hold judgment on the day your sins will be weighed out. However, if there is evil inside of you, you fight it well. Of this I have borne witness."

Father Hachigen removed his hand from the man's head. "What happened between Lady Orihime and you never would have taken place without her consent. If the spell you spoke of goes as deep as you have described it, you never could harm her against her will," he concluded and blessed the pale knight.

On his way to the door, Sir Ulquiorra said, "Father, I advise you to leave the castle as soon as possible. Once Lord Aizen discovers the extent of my betrayal, he will carry out his anger on everyone he deems a helpful hand to me."

"A good reason to stay. My presence may be able to weather Lord Aizen's mood. As a cousin of the pope my influence is not to underestimate," the priest replied. "Take good care of Lady Orihime and yourself and I will pray that you succeed in your mission to save the King. Otherwise I fear that many more will have to die."

Sir Ulquiorra returned Father Hachigen's worried gaze for a moment, then the pale knight turned on his heels and vanished into the night without saying another word.

In the shadow of the curtain wall Ulquiorra walked toward the Postern Gate. He had ordered Aziz and Bram to ready Murciélago and leave the castle afterwards. Before he crossed the bridge over the ditch that parted the inner from the outer ward Ulquiorra paused. He looked back, scanning the surroundings for unwanted onlookers until his eyes were caught by the Keep and the light in the window he knew belonged to Lord Aizen's chamber. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Now that their plan was set into motion, he should feel relieved, but instead Ulquiorra felt shame.

Before his assault on his Lady Orihime, he was unable to think clearly. His mind void of reason, only focused and driven by his unholy desire. Then in the time under the oak when she had held him doubts had risen. Their corporal union had completed their bond and broken his spell. Once the cloak had lifted and the red mist left him for good, Ulquiorra realized with horror the damage he had done. To his beloved Orihime and that he had broken his promise and oath against his lord and master.

In this dark moment Ulquiorra at first had cursed himself for baring his heart. He should have known that this would bring him nothing but pain. If he would have kept his distance, and buried his feelings, the demon never would have awoken. However, he also realized that it had been much too late. Everything had come back to him, all the hurt, anger, and loss of his past life. Everything he had tucked away, sealed deep inside him suddenly broke free.

Though what he had done to her, his beloved Orihime had held him in her arms while he shed the tears he should have wept long ago. For his mother, his father, for her and at last for himself and the injustices he had to endure his whole life.

Her embrace had been tight and he had felt her love stronger than ever. Her touch and the soothing words she whispered had chased the despair away and finally Ulquiorra remembered why he had fallen in love with her. Like a candle she had lit the darkness in his soul and her smile had melted his cold heart.

Nevertheless he once had sworn loyalty to Lord Aizen, and as Ulquiorra turned his gaze away from the Keep, he admitted that he had failed the trust his lord had placed in him. Once Fate had guided his choice, but he had not put his faith in his Lady blindly. She had showed him a different world and rekindled his abandoned belief in hope, and by doing that she had also rekindled his belief in the power of love itself.

Ulquiorra resumed walking, yet as he crossed the bridge he felt his heart beat quicken as the desperate hope that Lord Aizen would forgive him, maybe even refrain from chasing after them, crossed his mind. However, this was nothing but wishful thinking, and the pale knight was as aware as Father Hachigen that more than their lives or the continued prosperity of the Kuchiki Castle was at stake.

The stable was dark and vacant upon his arrival. The aisle between the tethered horses illuminated only by the faded light of the rising moon. A few horses turned their heads when Ulquiorra passed by them with soundless strides. The pale knight approached his black warhorse and tenderly reached for the animal's snout. However Murciélago huffed and shied away without any obvious reason. Listening to his instincts Ulquiorra swirled around and faced the man approaching him from behind.

"Aaroniero, what do you want?"

The knight with the mask grinned, drew his sword, and pointed it at Ulquiorra.

"The question is: What is it you are intending to do? Running away maybe?" Aaroniero swiftly gestured with the blade at the saddled black horse, before he shortened the distance between them and resumed his threatening stance.

Ulquiorra did not move, but his eyes were trained on the other knight. "My intentions are not your concern," he said.

Aaroniero snarled and spat out. "Enough pretty words, bastard. You are a traitor and this time you will get what you deserve." As soon as the last word had left his mouth, the Ninth Knight lunged forward, his aim Ulquiorra's throat.

+o+o+

Orihime wrung her hands against her mounting anxiety. The moon was high and Sir Grimmjow had arrived at the mill some time ago. Everything was ready. The horses loaded with the few things they would take with them. Nelliel and she had put on some long, tight fitting breeches which they wore under their kirtles, so that they both would be able to use a normal saddle and ride as fast as the men.

Grimmjow roamed about them. His gaze wandering back and forth between the sky and the path that led from the castle. Suddenly he stopped next to Orihime and addressed the group. "The moon will pass its highest point soon. We are losing precious time, and I am not sure anymore that Ulquiorra will come at all!" Under his breath he murmured, "A man can only serve one master, and now that his wits have returned, he has turned his back to love and returned to who he was before."

"No! Ulquiorra gave his word. He will come," Orihime cried out, grabbing Sir Grimmjow's arm. "Please, give him just a little more time," she begged and in the same moment the sound of a horse approaching became audible.

They turned around and Orihime hurried to meet her beloved knight. Ulquiorra jumped to the ground, took his Lady in a tight embrace, and sealed her bidding lips with a kiss.

After they parted, Orihime ran her hands lightly over Ulquiorra's chest which only was covered by a woolen tunic. "Where is your surcoat and chainmail?"

"I am no longer Lord Aizen's Fourth Knight thus I left both behind," Ulquiorra said, his voice even but Orihime sensed the hidden sorrow below. She hugged him. For the span of some heartbeats she felt her knight reveling in the comfort she provided before he straightened up.

Ulquiorra took Orihime by the hand and guided her to the horse that carried her medical bag. Once he helped her into the saddle, the pale knight mounted Murciélago. The others followed his example. Ulquiorra faced everyone a last time. "Let us go."

"Finally!" Grimmjow bit out and spurred on his horse, taking the lead without request. Nelliel and DiRoy followed after him. As answer to Aziz' questioning gaze Ulquiorra gave a curt nod and his two squires turned their horses as well.

"You are next," Ulquiorra said and waited for Orihime to set her horse in motion, but she continued looking at him. "Even if there still would be a choice, I would be your loyal knight. You own not only my soul but also my heart," he assured her.

Orihime's features lit up and with a faithful smile, she pulled on the reins and made her horse fall into light gallop.

Giving Las Noches a last glance, Ulquiorra guided Murciélago away from the cold of Hueco Mundo towards the security of the Kuchiki Castle.

+o+o+

The following morning breakfast at the Keep proceeded as usual, despite the vacant seats that surrounded the table. Most notable was the one next to Lord Aizen. He sat amidst the soft murmurs of many of the guests with obvious displeasure. Silently he gave Lady Aivirrne the command to see what was keeping his betrothed away, and the woman jumped eagerly to her feet. A determined grin on her face as she rushed towards the stairs.

The silence became tangible upon Lady Aivirrne's return to the Great Hall. "Lady Orihime is not in her chamber! And her maiden is gone as well!" she screeched and stormed directly towards Lord Aizen.

Before the Lord of Las Noches could reply the Keep's door swung open. Shrieks from shocked onlookers followed Sir Aaroniero as he crossed the room with purposeful strides. The Ninth Knight held his mask, together with a larger piece of clothing, up in the air. Dried blood from a cut at his temple covered one side of his deformed face.

"Ulquiorra betrayed you my lord," Aaroniero shouted and waved his arm, showing the surcoat with the number four. "I wanted to stop him, but the pale bastard underhanded my honest attempt, knocked me out cold, tied me, and threw me in to the haystore."

During the Ninth Knight's speech Lord Aizen straightened, his mouth growing into a thin line. He slowly rose and smoothed out his silky tunic. The tension mounted and filled the Great Hall of Las Noches in a dangerous manner. "I see", the lord said darkly. In the heavy silence he slowly turned and eyed the First Knight with suspicion, his gaze holding an unspoken challenge. "Starrk, take some men, find and bring them back," he ordered tersely.

Sir Starrk stood erect, sudden fear immobilizing him. There was more than anger in Lord Aizen's icy gaze, and that was what caused him to break into cold sweat. The lord's sharp mind had begun to draw connections much faster than Starrk had dared to hope. Whether Lord Aizen already was aware that Lilynette unknowingly had become the spark that lit the flame of betrayal, he was unsure. However, Starrk was sure that he better started moving and follow the order without complaint because anything else only would nourish the lord's rising doubts.

Nevertheless leaving his little sister behind, even if he knew how tied his hands were, was still too much to bear. Therefore Starrk tried to reason, "I remind you, my lord, that my fights are scheduled for today. I suggest you send Sir Baraggan in my place on this mission. If I am absent people will talk and rumors will spread. It would be for the best to keep them entertained so they pay no mind to the Lady Orihime's absence.

"You are in no position to question my decision, Starrk. You better go before I am lose my temper with you," Lord Aizen replied, the volume of his voice well controlled but holding more than a warning.

Ignoring his anxiety, Starrk began to retreat. Any further sign of reluctance would work against the last bit of hope he carried. He only paused briefly to throw a hidden glance at his sister.

Sir Tier used the moment and approached him. "I will keep an eye on her and do what I can to keep Lilynette safe and sound," she whispered.

Sir Starrk gave her a thankful nod and commanded some men of the guard to follow him.

Tier waited and watched Starrk heading out, before she walked to her master who had called the Eighth Knight to his side. Both men were talking in a leisurely tone with each other, but the tension still was there. Yet Lord Aizen suddenly seemed unaffected by the shameful news. Even a smile had returned to his features and still Tier was sure that her lord's anger was beyond anything she ever had seen.

Over the years she had learned that the more collected and laid back Lord Aizen appeared, the deeper his anger went. The humiliation of having his most loyal knight running away with his betrothed was nothing that any man would let go unpunished, especially not a man like Lord Aizen. And today the wrath of the Lord of Las Noches knew no bound

Tier's stomach churned sickly, when an evil grin grew on Sir Szayel's face and he remarked, "What a splendid idea, my lord. I will get the requested item and return as fast as possible."

The Eighth hurried away and Tier still was considering how to find out what was going on when Lord Aizen faced her. "Tier, usher Dame Lilynette up to my library."

Though she knew that this would not end well, Tier did not dare to object. If she could have some words in private with her lord before the Eighth returned, she might able to calm his mood and convince him that Lilynette only was a silly child and unworthy of his attention.

Together with the girl at her side walking up the stairs, Tier tried to sort out how to reason and cursed Starrk for his inconsideration. Only a fool could believe Lord Aizen would not immediately see that there had been an exchange of knowledge between Ulquiorra and him involving Lilynette.

In the library they were forced to wait. The air was chilly and the girl visibly shivering while she gave Tier her back and faced a window.

"Do not be afraid, I will stay at your side," Tier said, in the vain effort try to provide some comfort.

At her words Lilynette snapped around and looked the amazon warrior square in the face. "Do you think you are able to change what will happen? My brother should be here and protect me."

There was nothing to say and so Tier stayed silent.

Behind them the door opened and Lord Aizen together with Sir Szayel entered. The Lord of Las Noches carried his golden chalice while the Eighth Knight held a bottle. Without a word the chalice was filled with red wine to the rim and Tier's attempt to say something ignored.

The chalice in hand Lord Aizen came to stand before Lilynette. "I should have known the day Orihime revealed where she and Ulquiorra took shelter, that you could not stay away from them as told. You are much like your brother and I am tired of people believing they can play fool with me," he said before he roughly offered the chalice to the girl. "Drink!"

With more force Tier stepped up, knowing too well that this was no ordinary wine but Sir Szayel's deadly creation. "My lord, Dame Lilynette surely meant no harm. She is too young to consider the result of her actions. I am begging you to show mercy."

Her words met thin air. Lord Aizen not even did bother to look at her. With a fast beating heart Tier walked closer, reaching for the chalice. Suddenly the Lord of Las Noches turned his head, his gaze freezing her on the spot. Not for the first time Tier noticed how deadly cold her master's eyes were. Not a glimpse of sympathy or regret could be found. Not for her plea or the trembling girl before them. In this moment Tier realized that what she always had pushed aside, that she, like her words, meant nothing to him. Looking down, she retreated.

Lilynette took the chalice with both hands, gulped the wine down so fast, that a good amount was spilled and ran down her chin. She had to drink two more portions before Sir Szayel was satisfied. Swaying and stained with wine, the girl gazed accusingly at Tier.

Lord Aizen grabbed Lilynette by the arm and shoved her toward the amazon knight. "Take her away. It is time for her to return to the nunnery."

Tier caught the stumbling girl. "Yes, my lord", she helplessly murmured and guided Lilynette to the door.

"I pray to God that Starrk will kill you," Lilynette shouted before Tier dragged her out.

Without a word the amazon warrior lifted the now desperately crying girl in to her arms and carried her down the stairs. As fast as she managed Tier hurried to the stables and mounted her horse. Closely she wrapped her cloak around Lilynette. Then she spurred the horse on, left the castle in full gallop and hoped to find Starrk before his dear sister would take the last breath.

+o+o+

On the same day at nightfall Cirucci stepped left the path that led toward the great forest. She walked slowly her body heavy and rounded with the child she was carrying. A restless child who's strong kicks often kept her from sleeping. She walked away, far enough to be out of sight of the fast riding group that approached her.

The child in her womb began to move. Cirucci pulled the hood deeper before she soothingly stroked her belly. "See little one there he is. Such a fine warrior," she whispered as the group passed by without noticing her. Only the man at the lead with the azure feather in his hair briefly gazed back over his shoulder.

"There they go, death following in their wake," the witch said with her eyes fixed on the rider at the end.

+o+o+

Ulquiorra reined back Murciélago and caught Bram at the shoulder as he passed the half asleep boy, who was on the brink of falling out of the saddle. From his resumed place at the end, the pale knight studied the others, who were as tired as the boy.

"Grimmjow, slow down," he called out to the man pushing forward.

They had traveled a greater distance the first day than Ulquiorra had dared to hope. Shortly after noon, he already had been sure that they were safe. The owner of the tavern were they had stopped for food had recognized Grimmjow and him as knights of Las Noches and without asking had given them fresh horses at their request.

"Between the trees over there, we set camp for the night," Ulquiorra announced when he joined Grimmjow at the lead.

After the horses were tied away, a plan for the vigil scheduled and a small meal in almost silence eaten, the three squires instantly felt asleep. Nelliel followed Grimmjow, who settled himself against a tree for the first vigil.

Unsure of what to do, Ulquiorra looked into the fire, poking it with a branch. His lady Orihime sat next to him. Though nothing but his conscience kept him from touching her, the pale man hesitated in pursuing his longing. This was the first time since he had forced himself on her they were alone and he did not want to make her believe he would take advantage of the situation.

Orihime watched the man she loved with all her heart. He avoided her gaze but she sensed his remorse nonetheless. She reached for his hand holding the branch and brushed over the backside. "So we are safe for the moment?" she asked softly.

His nod confirmed what she, like everybody else already knew. Orihime pulled the branch out of Ulquiorra's grip and took his hand between hers. "If I own your body and soul, you own mine as well and nothing ever will change this. You are my loyal knight after all." She tugged at his hand and Ulquiorra moved closer.

He lifted his head and finally their gaze met. The flickering light of the fire was reflected in his eyes, making them shine vividly in uncountable shades of green. Mysteriously but human like on the day they had met. The cherry trees would be in full bloom when they returned to the Kuchiki castle. The memory brought a smile to Orihime's lips

"My lady?" Ulquiorra inquired, as he watched the dreamy expression growing on her face.

"Orihime, call me by name," she whispered and moved closer.

"Orihime …," he breathed against her lips before he sealed them with a tender kiss.

Ulquiorra lay down with his beloved, just holding her in his arms for the first time without fear and without regret. They both dozed away securely held by the other until Grimmjow came and it was time for Ulquiorra to take vigil.

Orihime observed him leaving, immediately missing his warmth and the security of his embrace. Although she was tired, she could not get back to sleep, instead she gazed around. On the other side of the fire Grimmjow laid down next to Nelliel, but after he was sure no one watched him, he scooted to his mate and snuggled against her. His behavior brought a smile to Orihime's face.

She listened to the crackling of the fire and once in a while to the lone cry of a wolf in the distance. After some time murmured words were added to the sounds of the night. It was Bram, speaking in his sleep and it was apparent that his dream was turning into a nightmare.

Orihime crawled towards the boy before Aziz could move. "Go back to sleep, I will look after him," she whispered, giving the young man an ensuring smile.

At first Aziz laid back and watched her, yet soon his eyes fluttered shut.

Orihime took Bram in to a tender embrace. Soothingly she stroked over the boy's hair and began to hum a sweet lullaby that her brother often had sang to weather her anxiety. The boy's movements stilled and his features softened.

One day Orihime thought at last, not far away all the bad dreams would be chased away and they all would live happily ever after. At least that was what she prayed for since they were heading towards the Kuchiki castle.

+o+o+

Nightfall had past long ago and she still had not found Starrk. Tier held Lilynette close. Two times they had needed to pause where the girl had vomited violently. This was of no help, too much of the poison already was in her system. The girl constantly shivered and her breathing had become labored. She was fading fast.

In a hurry Tier followed the path that led towards the forest and which was the only possible way the Fourth Knight and his group could have taken and which Starrk therefore must have chosen as well. Nevertheless there was no sign of him and the guards. She was on the brink of losing hope to get to him in time.

Some heartbeats later the clouds broke and the night was enlightened by the full moon. Tier's vision extended and to her utter relief she finally saw riders approaching. The huge dapple gray horse at the top unmistakable belonged to the First Knight. Spurring on her own horse, Tier called out to him.

Sir Starrk did not hesitate and at her call, pushed his steed forward.

"I am so sorry, Starrk. I tried but there was nothing I could do," Tier said when they met.

Starrk stayed silent but Tier knew by seeing his eyes darken and his posture stiffen, that he already assumed the worst.

"Continue and inform Lord Aizen that the Fourth Knight and his allies have managed to escape. I need to have a word with Sir Tier alone," Starrk commanded tersely when the guards joined them

The men hesitated, giving Sir Tier and the bundle in her arms a suspicious look.

"Go! Do as you are ordered and stop wasting time. We will follow after," Tier chided.

Eventually the guards rode on, deciding that it was not on them to question an order given by the First and Third Knight.

As soon as the men were out of sight. Starrk jumped down and took Lilynette from Tier. He cradled her in his arms and sank to the ground as carefully as if she was the frailest thing on earth.

Tier dismounted and followed them. "I hate you." Tier heard Lilynette whisper when she placed a hand on Starrk's shoulder.

"Lord Aizen had her drank a whole bottle of the poisoned wine," Tier explained.

"You left me alone," Lilynette croaked and shakily lifted a hand in a vain attempt to slap her brother.

Starrk caught his sister's falling hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "Forgive me, I have failed to protect you," he choked out.

Starrk was shaking and Tier felt the same sorrow and anger he did.

Lilynette reached for her brother's shirt. "Please, I am afraid. I do not want to die," she cried, her voice breaking.

Starrk brushed the hair from her face, uncovering her missing eye. Then he bend forward kissing the scared socket tenderly. "Do not be afraid. I am here now," he said, gently rocking her back and forth. There was nothing else he could do. They all knew it, especially the girl.

When the sounds of her desperate gasps slowly ceased, she opened her eye once again, looking deeply into her brother's and with her last breath said, "Make him pay... Promise me..." She went limp.

A long moment Starrk continued rocking his little sister's dead body, tears streaming down his face. Tier remained at his side and watched how he closed the girl's one eye before he placed a last kiss on her forehead. "I promise you," Starrk said in a broken voice.

No words were exchanged while Tier helped Starrk to wrap Lilynette into his cloak and lifted her body up to him after he had mounted his horse. However, Tier long since had made up her mind. Starrk had been right all the time about Lord Aizen and Lilynette's death had finally made her see the truth.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"Lilynette deserves to be buried in holy ground. At least her soul should find peace. Therefor I will take her back to the nunnery."

Tier nodded in understanding and mounted her horse as well.

"Then I will ride to the Kuchiki Castle. I am sure Ulquiorra has brought Lady Orihime there. And I am sure Lord Aizen will summon all his men and everyone who is willing to join him and march against Lord Byakuya. A bloody battle is there to come and I intend to die on that battlefield or fulfill my promise to Lilynette," Starrk solemnly said.

He faced Tier and looking at her at length, he added, "Will you come with me?"

Tier guided her horse along the dapple gray stallion and reached for Starrk's hand. Together they vanished into the night.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks a lot for reading. Only two_ _chapters are left for concluding the story. I will make no promises about the next update but believe me that I will bring the story to an end._

_I truly appreciate every review written in the past and I am eager to hear from you._

 

_If you are looking for more unpublished stories and fanart about Ulquiorra and Orihime I strongly recommend to go and look for[ **157yrs fanbook "Cross your heart" on deviantart**. ](http://157yrs.deviantart.com/journal/Cross-Your-Heart-2015-Update-526312523)Many top ulquihime writers committed stories. _

_Before you order a copy, read her journal entry closely and compare the price 157yrs mentions to pay for a copy to the price she is offering the book in her shop. For a reason I can not determine 157yrs keeps sponsors each book from her own pocket._

_The full color version is high quality and the "real" price is_ _what you have to pay at any printing on demand service. 157yrs already organized the whole project and put the book together, so I think she should not be burdened any further. Though I committed a story as well and therefor could have asked for a free copy I bought my_ _copy for the full price because this is felt the right thing to do._

_A much cheaper black/white print of the fanbook is available as well._


	29. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To catch up, here a short summery of the events that happened in Chapters 1 - 27:
> 
>  
> 
> The demon in his soul Sir Ulquiorra inherited from his father is awoken by the pale knight's love to the innocent Lady Orihime. Lady Orihime returns Sir Ulquiorra's love with all her heart though she has promised to become the wife of Lord Aizen - the lord who raised Sir Ulquiorra and to whom the pale knight has sworn loyalty.
> 
> To keep both her promise to Lord Aizen and to spare Sir Ulquiorra from any damning, the lovers are willing to accept that the only thing they can ask for is the other's heart. Everything else is forbidden.
> 
> As told by a prophesy Lady Orihime is meant to be the only woman that is able to bear Lord Aizen a healthy child which will be the lord's key to becoming King. Therefore the powerful lord could never allow Lady Orihime to be touched by another man, as he already had set a plan into motion to murder the ruling King.
> 
> However, it soon becomes apparent that the only way to tame Ulquiorra's demon and keep him from losing his sanity is to complete their bond. The demon not only claims Lady Orihime's heart and soul, but also her body. Knowing that Ulquiorra's life is in danger, both lovers search desperately for reliable proof of Lord Aizen's plan. Only with the King's support could they leave Las Noches and flee to Orihime's home, the castle of Kuchiki.
> 
> During the yearly tournament Lord Aizen uses to celebrate in order to prove the strength and worthiness of his first ten knights, Lady Orihime gains Sir Starrk's trust by revealing the place where Lord Aizen locks the First Knight's younger sister away. In return Sir Starrk shares his knowledge that a bottle of poisoned wine is being sent to the King. With this opportunity in hand the lovers start preparations for their escape which is scheduled to take place the day after Sir Ulquiorra's fight at the tournament.
> 
> In the end time was against the two lovers. Though Sir Ulquiorra wins his combat, he eventually loses his inner struggle against the demon in the heat of the fight. Knowing that there only is one way left to save the man she loves, Lady Orihime follows Sir Ulquiorra who has left the castle of Las Noches in a rush.
> 
> Below an ancient oak she faces him. The demon already has taken most of his humanity away. Nevertheless Orihime conquers her anxiety and removes her garment. Unable to resist this temptation, Ulquiorra takes what is forbidden and breaks his oath towards his lord.
> 
>  
> 
> In Chapter 28:
> 
> Because Maiden Nelliel masked Orihime´s absence, Ulquiorra´s and her indiscretion is hidden long enough that the two lovers together with Grimmjow and Nelliel are able to make an escape for the Kuchiki castle in the night.
> 
> As soon as the escape is revealed the next morning, Lord Aizen realizes the involvement of his First Knight. The lord sends Sir Starrk out with the order to find the fugitives and bring them back. Starrk leaves hesitantly, fearing for is little sisters life. Tier promises to keep Lilynette save but is unable to stop Lord Aizen when he unleashes his wrath and orders the girl to drink a bottle of poisoned wine. With remorse and finally realizing that the lord is not the man she considers him to be, Tier leaves the castle taking Lilynette with her. They meet Starrk who has given up the fruitless pursued of Ulquiorra and Orihime. Before Lilynette dies in her brother´s arms, Starrk promises her to make Lord Aizen pay for his action.
> 
> Meanwhile the two lovers and their friends are on their way to the Kuchiki Castle.

Beta: OveractiveImagination39

**Chapter 29 – Preparations**

Several days later; the castle of Las Noches was filled to capacity with armed men, and hummed with the threat of dangerous activity. The tournament was canceled and instead Lord Aizen offered every single man, able and willing to join his forces, a weapon and a reward. The lord gave an impassioned speech against the King, stating that the time had come for the sovereign to be replaced. Even though he refrained from saying it loud, it was more than obvious that Lord Aizen presented himself as the only one able to take the King's place and bring peace as well as wealth to his allies. The Lord of Las Noches easily managed to convince the listening crowd that the betrayal of his loyal Fourth Knight together with the leaving of his betrothed was nothing more than a result of the King's doing.

\+ o +

Though Lord Aizen had twisted the events in his interest the truth was eating away his pride. Barley was he able to keep his composure while his gaze was fixed on the blue robe put on display before him.

The fine silky dress long since had been changed to fit his missing betrothed´s figure perfectly, and would have look stunning on Orihime, much better than on the petty woman that had been his first wife. However, the lord pondered, both women had been nothing but a disappointment. With a darkening expression on the face he turned his gaze to the Fourth Knight´s chain mail and surcoat. The items sitting on a wooden stand next to the blue wedding dress.

Those garments all had something in common. All gifts to show his attachment to a person who had seduced him to forget about his principles. To forget that feelings were worthless and led to nothing. Only power lasted and Lord Aizen had thought that Ulquiorra above everybody else understood this principle. Yet his once most loyal knight had been seduced by an illusion called love. As the honorable fool he was, Ulquiorra even had left his unique chain mail behind. The piece as light and tightly woven as the one a squire had helped Lord Aizen to put on a moment ago. There was no other chain mail that was strong enough to withstand the sharp blade of the lord´s sword. That Ulquiorra let such an advantage slip called for punishment.

Meanwhile the squire had finished his task of dressing Lord Aizen in his well-worn armor. When the young man stepped back to get the final item, the door opened and a servant ushered the castle tavern's landlord in.

"You summoned me, my lord," Master Gin prompted.

Lord Aizen ignored the landlord until the squire returned and handed his dagger to him. "Thank you. Now leave us alone," Lord Aizen ordered and smiled enigmatically.

Master Gin showed his usual grin and the expression did not change when he watched the Lord of Las Noches examine the polished blade. He was aware that his latest actions had sealed his future and was prepared. Not only had he dressed more carefully than usual, but also had set a plan of his own in motion.

A day before Ulquiorra´s and Orihime´s escape he had spent a good amount of his money buying the loyalty of a man whom he had equipped with a message and a fast horse. A precaution just in case the pale knight would be caught.

However, of this Lord Aizen was not aware. The occasion as to why he was summoned was a different one. Gin knew that the trust he had built up over several years now was lost. Yet the look on Lord Aizen´s face was worth it. What he saw pleased him more than anything else. Lord Aizen might be able to mask the depth of his hurt and disgrace from everybody else, but Gin had spent a good amount of his time in the castle studying the ruler of Las Noches closely and knew better.

When Lord Aizen gave him a scrutinizing look over, Gin ran his hands almost lovingly over his surcoat. For a moment the emblem embroidered on the left side right next to his heart was given a closer look, and though a frown grew on the lord´s face, nothing else happened; no sign of recognition appeared. As to be expected.

That which had brought Gin to Las Noches had happened years ago, and Lord Aizen had annexed too many fiefdoms to remember the code of arms of every single one, even if it was that of his first wife.

The cold-blooded lord may have forgotten about this special woman, but Gin never did. The image of her on the day when she left for Las Noches was imprinted in his mind. There she had been, a beautiful young lady with a slender figure, black hair and blue eyes full of happiness. Gin had loved her in secrecy. Though her father had raised and treated him like a son, he was nothing but an orphan with no name and no status. So Gin had accepted the old lord´s choice to give his daughter to the promising and wealthy Lord of Las Noches.

Nobody ever had seen her again. Gin only heard of the agony that was brought over her by the burden of carrying Lord Aizen´s child. If her death had been not enough, her name was disgraced by Lord Aizen, calling her unworthy and useless. In the end not only she but also her old father died, heartbroken.

It had taken time but now Gin had finalized his revenge and the outcome was better than expected. The only regretful thing was, that he would not see the end. Lord Aizen approached him and Gin left his musings behind.

"Before I leave to lead my army to the Kuchiki castle, I want to thank you personally," the lord said and held out a hand for Gin.

Gin took it without hesitation. What was going to happen, he had expected. The lord's grip was strong and he was pulled closer. A sigh was the only sound leaving his mouth when the dagger pierced his heart.

With force Lord Aizen held Gin upright, making sure their gaze stayed locked. "I questioned the man you called your reliable source myself. You boldly lied about Ulquiorra and Orihime. Whatever your reason was, this reminded me that any trust is forfeit. "

Gin was released and still grinning, answered, "Trust like love cannot be bought or forced. Only given in earnest, it will be returned as strong or even stronger. " Then he slumped to the floor.

The last thing Gin saw before the darkness consumed him, was the blue wedding dress and the woman to whom it originally belonged reaching out to him.

\+ o + o +

At the end of an exhausting journey Sir Ulquiorra, Orihime, and their friends approached the castle of Kuchiki. Knowing that time was their enemy the pale knight had pushed forward, reduced their rest to a minimum, and kept them on horseback as long as it was possible.

Last night they had not slept at all and taken advantage of the full moon´s light. When they entered the impressive field of cherry trees that grew around the castle, the silvery gleam almost was replaced by the twilight of the dawn. Mist was rising with it and soon cloaked the path leading to the Main Gate. The white fog clung to them like a thick veil and each ancient tree they passed, vanished soon after.

Orihime was beyond tired. Out of heavy eyes she watched branches fading in and out the mist. She lifted a hand and reached for the next branch looming up. The crack pierced the silence and chased some birds into the air. Orihime paid them no mind, her attention fixed on the twig in her hand with the dainty pink blossoms. Their sweet smell brought back memories and tears gathered in her eyes. She was home.

Then her horse balked and she gazed ahead. Someone blocked the path in front of them. A gasp escaped her throat. For the span of her heart´s beat she believed the man was sitting on thin air. On closer inspection, Orihime realized that the rider´s horse only was as white as the mist. She rubbed her eyes before she surveyed the man.

From his broad shoulders a fine cloak fell down to the horse´s back. Before them stood a knight clad in full armor. The Kuchiki code of arms, a branch with some cherry flowers not unlike the one in Orihime´s hand, adored his richly embroidered surcoat.

Sir Grimmjow sprang into action and unsheathed his sword, but was signaled by Sir Ulquiorra to stay put as he already had recognized the man on the path,

The knight's sunset hair that´s color was so like Orihime's had grown and now touched Sir Ichigo´s shoulders. Not only had her foster brother´s hair grown, but he as well. As he slowly rode closer, Orihime took in Ichigo´s features. His face more distinctive, his body well trained.

When their gazes met, he smiled but the smile soon was replaced by seriousness. "You arrived much earlier than expected."

Behind Sir Ichigo some more shadows appeared and a moment later the red hair of Sir Renji became visible. Lord Byakuya´s head of guards was followed by six of his men, all fully armed and unmistakably ready for battle.

Within a heartbeat Ulquiorra changed his mind. Alarmed by Sir Ichigo´s words he urged Murciélago in front, shielding Orihime and the others. Soon he was flanked by Sir Grimmjow. Both men had come to the same conclusion. A message from Las Noches must have arrived before them, its content questionable, maybe not in their favor.

Sharp rustling noises from swords pulled from scabbards appeared from both sides.

"Wait!" Orihime called out in horror. "By God´s good grace – Stop it! We are not your enemies!"

Sirs Ulquiorra and Ichigo faced her first and then looked at each other. Some time passed in silence before they moved their horses and met halfway.

Ichigo stretched out his hand and the pale knight took it. "I am glad you are here and brought Orihime home," he said.

Ulquiorra only inclined his head. The tension eased and without request the swords on both sides were sheathed.

"Please be our guests and let us escort you to the castle. Lord Byakuya is eagerly waiting to hear you out. Also I assume you are hungry and tired," Sir Ichigo remarked and turned his horse to ride next to Orihime.

Orihime welcomed her foster brother with a smile of relieve.

\+ o +

Lord Byakuya listened quietly to Sir Ulquiorra´s report about Lord Aizen´s plan. The pale knight also informed the Heir of the Kuchiki country that his castle and fief was the first to conquer on the Lord of Las Noches´ way to the throne.

While Ulquiorra was speaking Sir Ichigo´s angry scowl grew deeper, and soon he balled his hands into fists.

Orihime tried to stay relaxed, but the longer she listened to Lord Byakuya´s inquiry and Ulquiorra´s answers the harder it became. Though she knew from the beginning that a battle was unavoidable, the burden of being the one bringing it to her precious home suddenly was too much to bear.

Only Sir Grimmjow was unaffected by the situation´s threatening state. Since they had taken seat, he was feasting loudly on the food offered on several platters placed before them on the table in the Great Hall.

"What you are saying confirms the information in the message we received two days ago," Lord Byakuya said at the end of his inquiry.

"Only a fool would send such a traitorous message and forfeit his life," Grimmjow stated, leaning toward the lord, munching.

Lord Byakuya quirked an eyebrow and moved backwards, away from the sauce that was dripping from Sir Grimmjow´s chin.

"The letter was signed with the name Ginyanote and closed with the seal of the Lord of Ichimaru," Sir Ichigo replied. "And the messenger swore he came right from Las Noches."

"Never heard of someone called Ginyanote or Ichimaru," Sir Grimmjow remarked and took another heartily bite of the stuffed roasted pidgin.

Thoughtfully Ulquiorra gazed at the colorful stained glass window behind Lord Byakuya. The name stirred something within him. He sat up straight. "If I am not mistaken the sender could be Master Gin, the landlord of the tavern inside Las Noches. But he was loyal to Lord Aizen and to my knowledge the lord´s stealthy watcher on affairs going on inside the castle."

"Indeed, I remember the old Lord of Ichimaru had a young man in his care with this name, who vanished soon after the death of the lord and his daughter was announced," Lord Byakuya mused.

"Whatever, it is no good to speak about the dead and voice their name," Sir Grimmjow interjected again and faced the Lord of Kuchiki with a grim expression. "And wasting time with useless questions will not help to save your King from getting poisoned."

"Watch your mouth. Your behavior is not much better than that of a barbarian," Sir Ichigo called out and stared challengingly at Sir Grimmjow. The two men shared the same mistrust for the other from the start.

Though Orihime and Nelliel had said nothing during the men´s conversation, both now took action. Nelliel placed a hand on her mate´s, stopping him from reaching for his knife and Orihime grabbed Sir Ichigo´s sleeve, trying to keep him in place. However, the cloth slipped through her fingers and her foster brother bolted up.

Grimmjow had not that much luck. Nelliel´s hold was stronger and she faced her mate with as much ferocity in her unwavering gaze as he held in his. " _By the Goddess split tongue. Watch your manners and save your anger for fighting our true enemy_!" she told him under her breath, using their language.

"Ichigo! Behave yourself!" A melodious yet strong voice spoke from the staircase leading to the Keep´s higher levels. "And you are a barbarian yourself, ignoring your wife´s plea to be woken up any time as soon as her best friends would be sighted," Lady Rukia said while she crossed the hall, holding up her nightgown and walking with wide strides. The clapping of her feet echoing loudly and her velvet black hair flowing freely down her back. All servants looked away immediately, only Sirs Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at the approaching petite woman with open mouths.

Even in the dim light of the early morning falling through the window the thin cloth that was made for use in privacy hid nothing of its wearer´s delicate figure. Unaware or uncaring Lady Rukia walked on and with a wide smile took Orihime in a heartfelt embrace.

Sir Ulquiorra had risen and averted his gaze as soon as he had caught sight of the lady. Modesty was not the reason but it deemed him not right to look at any other woman in such a state than his Lady Orihime.

Lady Rukia stepped back, but held Orihime´s hand. "Come, you need to tell me everything. I was so worried. No word from you in all the time until my brother returned from the Counsel of Lords and told us about the tournament in Las Noches. I begged for Ichigo to partake and bring me with him, but my brother would not let us go," she said and pulled the auburn-haired woman with her.

Orihime followed hesitantly, looking back over her shoulder at Nelliel

"What are you waiting for? Please, you are supposed to come as well." Lady Rukia signaled the maiden to follow them.

Before the three women reached the staircase, the lady stopped again and addressed a page, "Lord Byakuya is in need of his writing utilities and the best velum we have. Go and get it." Then she turned and said to her brother, "I have advised Sir Renji to ready himself as soon as possible as I figured he will be your choice to deliver such an important message, to the King nonetheless. Before I will arrange the rooms in the Keep for our guests, the ladies and I will use the small bathing house and you ..." Lady Rukia paused, gazing at Sirs Ulquiorra and Grimmjow at length, "should use the larger bathing house by the stables before taking in consideration to do anything else."

After the women´s laughing vanished in the distance Lord Byakuya cleared his throat and exchanged an awkward look with Sir Ichigo. His son in law scratched the back of his head sheepishly before he received an unexpected hard pat on the back from Sir Grimmjow.

"It seems I have misjudge you. It takes a tough man to handle such a headstrong woman. I can tell and I also can tell that we better follow your wife´s advice. If you ask me, I am not keen on being banned from sleeping with my mate," Grimmjow remarked with a wistful grin.

\+ o + o +

In the early light of another morning two days later Ichigo entered the Keep´s roof. For a moment he paused, inhaling the crisp air. It was still cold enough that the breath leaving his mouth turned into white mist. He walked over and joined the lone man standing at the rim.

"Though she does not say anything, I know Orihime is worried. She loves you. Not that I notice such things, but my wife told me. She told me a lot of things that I have not seen in the past. Things that I repent now," Ichigo said while he gazed into the distance, like the other. Their eyes overseeing the fog covered field of cherry trees and the freshly planted fields of rye and wheat.

Sir Ulquiorra showed no sign that he had either heard or noticed him. However, Ichigo continued unfazed, "But I am not totally blind. I have seen that you changed after you had met her." He laughed silently. "She does this to everyone without knowing. Orihime pulls the good part out of a person´s soul and at times I believe if someone can turn a devil into an angel then it is her."

During his speech Sir Ulquiorra stiffened and turned his head into Ichigo´s direction. "What has my Lady Orihime told you?" the pale knight asked quietly, his voice sending an unexpected cold shiver down Ichigo´s spine.

Unintentionally he had touched a sensitive topic. Of course, Ichigo knew the rumors built on the pale man´s appearance. He swallowed and laughed lightly. "Nothing. I jest. My father is a studied man and Lord Byakuya proud of his library full of scholarly books I am supposed to read as well. I am not superstitious and take the priest´s words with a grain of salt. I never believed you to be a demon´s son."

Sir Ulquiorra resumed his stance and Ichigo sighed. To engage this man in a conversation turned out to be harder than expected. Still there were some things he needed to say and so he continued. "I know by now that it is my fault that Orihime left and I only had let her go because I knew – no I hoped - you would protect her and what I have been told you did this bravely. For this I want to thank …" Ichigo stopped.

Sir Ulquiorra abruptly had turned around and faced him. Though his face stayed impassive the way the other man looked at Ichigo, churned his insides.

"You owe me nothing. I saved my Lady´s life, but she did the same for me and that has cost her dearly. Though I feel likewise, I am unworthy of her love. But as long as I live, I am her loyal knight and shall fight for her safety and freedom," Sir Ulquiorra said and turned away again as soon as he had finished.

Without noticing Ichigo had moved back, blown away by the sudden power and fierceness of the pale knight's speech. Confused he studied Sir Ulquiorra, who always seemed so collected and in control. Then a smile tugged at Ichigo´s lips when he became aware that the shoulders under the long coat were heaving. The one before him was no different than any other men in love when it came to the woman in question and it relieved him to see that. It would take time, but for his foster sister´s sake he would try become friend with Sir Ulquiorra, and even this blue haired barbarian. He never wanted Orihime to give a reason again to leave her home.

And so Ichigo tried. "As I said, Orihime is worried about you not getting enough sleep. So I came to find out what brings you here in the wee hours of the morning."

Sir Ulquiorra gave no answer but pointed towards the horizon.

Ichigo bend forward, peering into the distance. At the point where he was sure Sir Ulquiorra was trying to fool him, he saw them. Two riders accompanied by two huge dogs.

"Sirs Starrk and Tier," Sir Ulquiorra spoke unrequested.

Alarmed Ichigo jumped from the rim. "We have to inform Lord Byakuya. Are they sent by Aizen? Good God, he cannot be here already," Ichigo said, more to himself than addressing the pale man.

"Wait and listen." Sir Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo´s arm. "Sir Tier´s arrival is unexpected, but that Sir Starrk would follow us, I assumed. From him we received the information about Lord Aizen planning to poison the King. That the First Knight is here, means that as result Lord Aizen has taken something very precious from him. Which as well make Starrk the lord´s enemy."

"And allies to us. Let's hurry. The guards need to be instructed," Ichigo said and ran towards the staircase. Half way down he glanced back over his shoulder; Sir Ulquiorra was not following, but he had no time to give this matter a second thought.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could and arrived panting at the Main Gate, only to see Sir Ulquiorra talking to the guards. He bent over to catch his breath and rubbed his eyes, but the pale knight was still there giving him a questioning gaze.

"How did you managed to outrun me?" Ichigo asked, gasping.

Sir Ulquiorra cocked his head. "There always is another way to go. Sometimes it is not obvious and sometimes it takes courage," he answered in his sturdy monotone. "I will wait here until Sirs Starrk and Tier arrive," he added, and with a raised eyebrow plucked an ivy leave out of his hair.

Ichigo watched how the leaf sailed to the ground. A suspicion grew and he turned around looking at the Keep. One side of the tall tower was overgrown with ivy up to the very top. He shook his head in disbelief while he started walking back to bring Lord Byakuya the news. What Sir Ulquiorra implied was impossible, he rather would believe the man using some demonic powers to fly down than to consider him climbing.

\+ o + o +

With the arrival of Sirs Tier and Starrk the last bit of the joyful atmosphere sparked by Orihime´s safe return vanished, and the preparations in and around the Kuchiki castle for the upcoming battle consumed everybody´s attention.

Days after their arrival all but one of the defected knights of Las Noches stood together with Lord Byakuya and Sir Ichigo around the table in the Great Hall. They were studying a map and discussing the best place to intercept Lord Aizen´s army. The one missing was Sir Grimmjow, who was training with the bowmen. The man with the blue feathers in his hair considered their tactical meeting a waste of time. Their options were limited and there was no way to minimize the loss on their side. In Grimmjow´s opinion they should concentrate on improving the skills of the men they had in the small amount of time they had left before the enemy's arrival.

The men were not the only ones in the Great Hall. Down at the fireplace Orihime, Maiden Nelliel, and Lady Rukia sat and ripped linen sheets into bandages. All three women pretended to take the grave discussion lightly and smiled encouragingly at each other.

"As the scouts reported Lord Aizen will take the direct way, I say we set up camp here," Sir Starrk pointed at a wide meadow located in front of the fields surrounding the castle. "The hills left and right will narrow his movement and keep his men from breaking out and attack us from the side."

Sir Tier nodded. "If we let them move further, they will burn the fields down to rob you of the next harvest and scorch any resistance before it even starts."

Lord Byakuya´s eye twitched otherwise his composure was flawless. He walked around the table studying the map intently.

Orihime paused her work, Tier´s words turned her stomach into a tight knot. "Lady Rukia, is there any news from Sir Renji," she asked in a low voice.

"No, but this is a good sign my brother says. If he is not back yet, Sir Renji will come together with the King's army," Lady Rukia whispered.

"And they surely will come in time," Nelliel surmised enthusiastically, catching the men´s attention.

For a moment the knights as well as the lord looked over with unreadable expressions. Only the scowl on Sir Tier´s face gave away her doubts.

Lord Byakuya forced their focus back to the table by pointing at the map. "We position a line of bowmen on the hills right and left. If we have to retreat they will buy us some time."

"And we should be the first to attack. Lord Aizen will assume that we will let him make the initial move. Most likely he will have told his men that we are fearful and easy to conquer," Sir Starrk said. "We have to make clear from the start that we are not in the least intimidated by the fact his forces outnumbers ours by three."

"Even if it will be a huge sacrifice I recommend you employ as many younglings as flag bearer as possible to set up the illusion we are more than we appear," Sir Tier recommended, receiving a confirming nod from Sir Starrk.

Sir Ichigo whacked his hand on the table, "Yes! To demoralize the bastards. I will take our best knights and break their lines!"

"With all due respect to your courage, but you have no idea what you are talking about. You and your comrades rather have fought in skirmishes and you are too honorable for your own good. Leave this to us. We are much better equipped for tasks that call for nothing else but violent and ruthless action. We have done it uncountable times before"

Sir Ulquiorra had spoken for the first time. His voice calculated and cold but when he met Orihime's gaze, she saw the fire and determination burning within him. This fueled her own hope. She would not despair but do her best to help and save as much lives as possible once the battle was over. With a prayer on her lips that God should protect all the ones she loved and especially her dear knight, Orihime continued making bandages.

\+ o +

Sir Ulquiorra stood before the lines of younglings. A lot of them squires, but also sons of peasants and castle servants who had answered Lord Byakuya´s call. In the front Aziz and Bram stood at attention, each holding a flagstaff proudly in their hands.

"You will be split into two groups. The ones with appropriate riding skills will get ponies and follow the knight they are assigned to as close as possible. The others go with the foot soldiers. You all have an important task to fulfill; to stay alive and hold your ground," Ulquiorra said leveling the younglings with a severe look. "Now on with your training."

Not far away Sirs Starrk and Tier watched the pale knight´s doing.

"How much time do we have left before Lord Aizen´s arrival?" Tier asked, her concerned gaze wandering from one group to another all training with different weapons.

"Not many. Three maybe five days. Which is hardly enough time to prepare the castle for a siege," Starrk remarked placing a hand on Tier´s shoulder. After Lilynette´s death their relationship slowly had begun to change.

The amazon warrior leaned against him. "You do not believe the King´s army will arrive in time?"

Still the endearment Tier gifted him with was rare and Starrk took his time to answer, enjoying their proximity. When she turned to look at him, he finally said, "The scouts´ reports are unclear in that matter. It is better to assume the worst, than rely on false hope."

Tier nodded, her gaze wandering back to Sir Ulquiorra. "On the battlefield he will be Lord Aizen´s target before everybody else."

"If possible I will be the faster one. Ulquiorra is an extraordinary fighter, but the lord knows him too well. It will be easy for him to distract Ulquiorra with mind games. Same counts for you. I would beg you to stay away from Aizen. Could you try to do this for me?" Starrk placed his hands on her shoulders. Tier returned his gaze. The once first of Lord Aizen´s knights did not try to hide his feelings while he looked her deeply in the eye.

In a special way they had been close for a long time. Tier knew the fear and loss Starrk had suffered. The difference was that she now allowed herself to acknowledge that which was in her heart. She bridged the last distance and breathed a kiss on his cheek. "For you, I will stay away."

\+ o + o +

Four days later a simple camp had been set up between the meadow and the cherry tree field. While Lord Aizen and his men were approaching and were expected to take position the next day at dawn, the whereabouts of the King´s army still was unknown.

In one of the tents Orihime ran a hand over her loyal knight´s surcoat. "Please," she said, "please, take care of yourself." Her voice dropped to a desperate whisper as she wrapped her arms around him. "Who would I be without you," she breathed out and buried her face in his chest.

Her arms tightened around him and Ulquiorra tenderly placed a kiss on her head before he took her hand. "Come with me," he said and led her back to the main fireplace where the Lord of Kuchiki still was engaged in a discussion with Sirs Ichigo, Starrk, and Tier.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Byakuya. There is a courtesy I would like to request." Ulquiorra interrupted and pulled his lady closer.

Lord Byakuya seemed not too pleased but nonetheless inclined his head.

"I request this lady´s hand for marriage and I am begging you to wed us impromptu," Ulquiorra said straightforwardly, holding the hand of his beloved one tight.

Orihime´s knees became weak and she felt lightheaded from the sudden excitement rushing through her body.

The Lord of Kuchiki studied the pale knight and the auburn haired woman. "This is the worst time and place for such an occasion but I see your reasoning, Sir Ulquiorra. Therefore your request will be granted, but only with Dame Orihime´s consent."

When Lord Byakuya gave her a close look, Orihime's cheeks heated up and she turned her gaze towards her loyal knight. His intense green eyes searching hers, waiting for an answer. Her hand moved on its own accord and found its way to Ulquiorra´s face. His skin was soft and smooth, even as she ran her thumb over his cheek following the mysterious line engraved there. In her heart she had become his woman on the day in the nunnery where he nearly had died. Since that day those lines had stayed visible as an unmistakably sign of the bond they shared.

"I agree, wholeheartedly," Orihime answered.

\+ o +

The news of the wedding spread through the camp and without being told the people began to gather. At Lady Rukia´s request, Orihime was taken to Lord Byakuya´s tent and Ulquiorra went away for his own preparations.

Inside the tent Orihime sat as still as she could while Nelliel tended to her auburn hair. The maiden had declared she wanted to brush her friend´s locks until they shone like the beginning sunset. While working on her task, Nelliel talked animatedly about how beautiful Orihime looked and that there was no need for her being robed in a fine gown and adorned with jewelry like a bride usually would.

Orihime herself wished she had at least chosen something else to wear besides one of her old kirtles, which she had taken because of practical reasons, not considering at all that her beloved knight would propose to her on the verge of the battle. Now her heart and mind were an even greater mess, her feelings and thoughts flipping between excitement and anxiety. However, the next day´s events no longer were as pressing as before and happiness coated their threat.

The question as to what kind of preparations Ulquiorra was making, and the ceremony itself consumed Orihime´s mind. Her daydreams became so vivid that she chided herself. Still she let her thoughts wander on to what normally happen after the wedding festivity. A tingling sensation seized her and she smiled wistfully. Afterward they would spend the night as husband and wife. Everybody would assume that Ulquiorra would bed her and she would have lost her virginity in a rightful way. The hot feeling in her stomach turned into a cold knot.

His love alone was not the reason for the proposal, Orihime suddenly realized. This marriage would give her a better status and rank in case he would die tomorrow. Tears welled up and it took all of Orihime´s strength not to cry.

The cloth before the entrance was pushed aside and Lady Rukia entered carrying a gown made of the finest linen in the vibrant color of a blue sky in summer. With a warm smile the lady approached her auburn-haired friend.

"Please, wear it," Lady Rukia said.

The tears Orihime had suppressed a moment ago, now fell freely as she took the beautiful gown.

"Ah - hush, no need to cry. You deserve to look as beautiful as possible," Lady Rukia smiled encouragingly at her. "Come let me help dress you. Those ribbons are a little complicated to tie."

Orihime had no idea from where and how the lady gotten the garment but it fit her just right. The blue linen was smooth and shimmered in the light of the torches. The ribbons around her upper arms and waist caused the fine cloth to fall in a fashion she had never seen before.

Just when Lady Rukia, with the help of Nelliel, had adjusted the ribbons around her waist, Sir Ichigo called from outside, "Are you decent, Orihime? May I come in?"

Instead giving an answer Lady Rukia walked over and pulled the cloth before the entrance aside.

Sir Ichigo entered with a grin and one arm behind his back. "Everything is ready," he announced and walked closer. As he came to stand before Orihime he moved his arm to the front, revealing a freshly woven ivy crown. Between the stems of the evergreen leaves, white roses and blue hibiscus blossoms were placed.

With awe in her gaze Orihime reached hesitantly for the crown. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ichigo grinned and donned the crown on her head. "It is a gift from Sir Ulquiorra who asked me to hand it over."

Gratitude overwhelmed her and Orihime reached for her foster brother's hands, encircling them. "Thank you," she whispered again, kissed and pressed his hands against her forehead, glad that Ichigo approved their relationship.

Ichigo embraced her laughing, "Stupid girl, the only thing I always have wanted is for you to be safe and happy."

Orihime hugged him back with all her heart, more tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall. However, she succeeded in suppressing them like she fought the urge to tell Ichigo to be the one to stay safe and sound.

Sir Ichigo let go of her and offered Orihime his arm. They left the tent first, followed by Lady Rukia and Maiden Nelliel. In the distance the flickering light of a large fire and excited voices greeted them. The sight caused Orihime´s heart and stomach to flutter.

\+ o +

In front of the bonfire Ulquiorra stood next to Lord Byakuya. Unlike the other knights lined up and forming a path towards the fire, the pale man only wore a white linen shirt and black leather trousers. The surcote with the Kuchiki code of arms he had left behind. Only his sword in its fine scabbard indicated that Ulquiorra was a knight after all.

Lord Byakuya had noticed that as well and cleared his throat to get the knight's attention. "What is the name and heritage I am supposed to address you with and use for the ceremony, Sir?

Ulquiorra looked down. The Lord of Kuchiki had accepted him and the other defected knights of Las Noches among his ranks without requesting a new oath. Their word to be loyal had been enough for the eloquent man. However, Ulquiorra neither wanted to be married to Orihime as knight of Las Noches nor of Kuchiki. Simply as the man he was born, as dark as it was. So for the first time in his life Ulquiorra mentioned the name he had inherited by his father to someone else.

Only for a heartbeat Lord Byakuya´s eyes widen than his composure was back and he nodded.

The sound of rustling armor and stomping feet as the knights stood at attention caused Ulquiorra and the Lord of Kuchiki to turn their heads. The pale knight's auburn-haired bride had arrived. Dressed in an impressive blue gown she stood at the far end of the path with Sir Ichigo at her side.

As she stood there a breeze played with the long ends of the wide full-length sleeves and shifted through her sunset locks, which were in light waves around her smiling face. The setting sun highlighted her frame from behind and with the ivory flower crown on her head he had woven for her, she looked ethereal; an angel who had filled his dark soul and warmed his cold heart with her light. Ulquiorra was unable to keep his eyes from her. His vision was sharp and unclouded yet when Sir Ichigo let her go and she began walking towards him, it felt like a dream.

Orihime's heart thumped in her chest, pushing her forward. Keeping her pace, instead of breaking into a run almost was impossible. His eyes sparkled like the dancing flames behind Ulquiorra and his gaze pulled her towards him. Orihime restrained her fleeing feet, passing the knights with a genuine smile and the strong wish to make Ulquiorra proud. Her beloved looked so regal in his own way, by wearing a simple ivy crown like at the Midsummer feast.

The sound of a harp suddenly filled the air and Minstrel Kisuke and his exotic companion Yorurichi appeared from behind the fire. For the first time Yoruichi started to sing, her voice dark and sensual, sending a joyful shiver down Orihime´s spine.

" _In the wavering balance of my feelings_

_set against each other_

_lascivious love and modesty."_

Then Minstrel Kisuke joined her:

" _But I choose what I see,_

_and submit my neck to the yoke;_

_I yield to the sweet yoke._ "

Together they repeated the lines until Orihime stood before Ulquiorra.

Lord Byakuya spoke to the people, "You all came here to lay witness of this man and woman promise to become husband and wife. Therefore I shall ask you," the lord paused signaling for Sir Ulquiorra to take Dame Orihime´s hands, "Do you, Ulquiorra, son of Cifer, want to take this woman as your wife?"

When Lord Byakuya mentioned Ulquiorra´s father, a murmur went to the crowd, but the unwavering bright smile on Orihime's face speaking of the love she felt for the man before her muted every fearful complaint.

Ulquiorra had been unsure of his Lady´s reaction, but now his heart was swelling and his voice full and content as he answered, "I will. From this day on forth she will be my wife and I her husband, as long as I shall live and she addresses me as such."

Lord Byakuya turned to the auburn haired bride. "Orihime, adopted daughter of Master Isshin, the physician of the Kuchiki castle, do you take this man as your husband?"

Orihime inhaled deeply to make sure she would speak loud and clear, "I will, and from this day on forth he will be my husband and I his wife as long as I live and he addresses me as such."

Applause and shouts came from the crowd while the Lord of Kuchiki tied their hands with a white ribbon. Slowly the tune of the minstrel´s harp took over and before Orihime knew what happened she and Ulquiorra were dancing with the others around the bonfire. He swirled her around and around until her head spun and her chest ached from laughing.

When her steps became unsteady and she gasped for air Ulquiorra pulled Orihime away from the fire. One arm wrapped around her waist, he held her. Not only to steady her but more so to feel her close. They strolled away from the tents and the cheerful atmosphere. For a fleeing moment the ceremony had helped everyone to forget what was lying before them. However, as they stopped by a forgotten feral cherry tree, Lord Byakuya´s voice became audible, his speech a reminder about the battle to come. While they listen in silence Orihime placed her head against Ulquiorra´s shoulder and hugged him close.

The lord spoke about their reason to fight and the need to stop Lord Aizen to save the land of their ancestors from being destroyed and all their freedom taken away.

Even after the Lord´s words long had faded Ulquiorra and Orihime stood at the same spot unwilling to move or let the other go. Orihime listened to Ulquiorra´s heart beat faster and matching the quickening pace of her own. She waited for him to kiss her, longing for so much more. However, he restrained himself but his body betrayed his action. She could very well feel as she shifted in his strong hold.

"We need to go back," Ulquiorra murmured when she gazed at him longingly. He had considered bedding her as it was common and rightful but hesitated. The last time had been shameful and with force. Though Orihime never shied away from his touch afterwards, he was reluctant, afraid to hurt her. He merely was able to contain the lust boiling inside of him. The knowledge of what would happen if he would let go, held him back.

Orihime studied her beloved one and observed his struggle. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "You never will hurt me and you never had. I love and trust you. You are my husband now and ..." Her mouth was sealed with a feverish kiss which she returned with the same fervor. He was hungry and she more than eager to feed him.

Ulquiorra plundered her mouth and feast on the skin of her delicate neck. She tasted like spring and was warm as the summer. When he released her from the tightness of her gown and felt the fullness of her breasts in his hands it was akin to a fruitful harvest in autumn. Her breath became brisk and pristine like the chill of winter as Ulquiorra bedded her naked form carefully on his cloak. His shirt he had placed under her head and his beloved´s sunset hair spread on the ground like a living crown. For a moment he marveled on her flawless beauty, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that she was his and his alone. The dark sky above them was cloudless and when Ulquiorra kneeled over her, the stars were reflected in her eyes.

Orihime smiled with her lips open, inviting Ulquiorra´s mouth to join hers. Her body hummed from excitement and longing. When a breeze increased the goosebumps his touch had created earlier, Ulquiorra drew closer, his naked body became her cover and shelter. He kissed her gently and when his skillful fingers caressed the curves of her hips and moved around her heaving stomach she moaned his name.

"Mine ..." Ulquiorra whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver under his hot breath.

"Yours forever," Orihime gasped, arching into his touch and opening her legs. She needed him to fill her. She was burning and each touch fueled the fire. "Please," she begged when Ulquiorra moved away to look at her once more.

He was burning as well and he could not only see her passion but also feel it inside him. With every heartbeat and touch his bond with her grew, but as much as he wished for her to feel the same, he was afraid of it. His life might be put to an end by the next sunset. She had to live and be free that was his reason to fight. This in mind Ulquiorra sank himself into her welcoming warmth.

* * *

_Lyrics: Carmina Burana Part III III. Cour d'amours (The Court of Love), Song 21. In truitina (In the balance)_

**Author´s Notes:**

Once more I only can apologize for proofing your patience.

A heartfelt thank you to everybody who wrote a review. Your kind words and requests about the story´s status pushed my motivation.

Also thanks to my German writing friends who kicked my ass as well. There reasons are a bit selfish as I put my German stories on hold until dwts is done ;-)

While writing this chapter, I realizes that I needed some more details than planed to tie all ends together. So the event I commissioned a picture from Zelka94 almost 2 years ago (how embarrassing), is moved to Chapter 30. The wedding dress I tried to describe is inspired by [another fanart](http://zelka94.deviantart.com/art/Down-with-the-sun-450374120) Zelka94 did for for dwts.

As for Chapter 30, it almost is done and the update will not take that long. Final chapter then will be 31.

Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter met your expectations and was enjoyable.

 


	30. Down with the Sun

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

The next morning came too early. Most of the night Ulquiorra had observed his beloved wife sleeping in his arms on their makeshift bed. Now as the sun´s first light graced Orihime´s features, she looked as innocent and pure as a child. Like all the terrible things never had happened and he wished to always see her that way.

The peaceful silence was short lived and suddenly torn by noise coming from the camp. Ulquiorra placed a tender kiss on Orihime's forehead to wake her. Her eyes shot open, grew wide, and she became rigid. A moment later she pressed her face to his chest and hugged him tightly. She said nothing, but her strained breathing and hitching shoulders gave away how much it took her not to cry.

Calmness filled Ulquiorra when he returned her embrace. His focus settled on what had been always his highest priority, making sure his beloved lady would be safe. His fate was unimportant. He held her until she found her composure. Then he stood and helped Orihime come to her feet. Almost solemnly he combed her hair, running the fingers through her sunset strands.

Their ivy crowns had not survived the night. They had been crushed in the heat of their lovemaking. However, as Orihime noticed the wilted flowers and evergreen stems torn to pieces, goosebumps grew on her skin and the sky seemed to darken. Her perception was fooled by her fear, she tried to convince herself, shaking off the ill feeling and concentrating on the fleeing hope that by nightfall all would be well.

"We have to go," Ulquiorra said.

Shouted orders and fanfares filled the air. Orihime nodded, her body and heart trembling.

Lord Aizen´s army was approaching.

\+ o +

Not much later. The sun was rising and on a hill towering above a row of bowmen, three women stood.

Orihime held Lady Rukia´s and Nelliel´s hand. Down on the meadow Lord Byakuya´s men were lined up. Sirs Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo together with Sirs Tier and Starrk positioned in the front. The Lord of Kuchiki rode across the line on his impressive warhorse. On his command the foot soldiers knelt down and the wind carried the words of his last prayer up to the hill. Orihime and her friends joined in and rephrased them.

Once finished, Lord Byakuya turned his horse, took position between the other knights, facing the enemy.

In the front of the Lord of Las Noches´ army the barbarian warriors were standing. Their faces painted white making them look like gruesome ghosts. The rest of the foot soldiers stood in close quarters behind them. Next came the knights on horses led by what was left of the ten high ranked knights. Lord Aizen was among them. Even from the distance his smile could be seen. The lord´s gaze focused on one thing only; the man once known as his Fourth and most loyal knight.

Lord Byakuya unsheathed and lifted his sword to the sky. "For God and the King," he called out.

On the hill Orihime held her breath.

The knights of Kuchiki charged forward like one man but soon Murciélago took the lead. Soon Ulquiorra was paces ahead. The black horse was unbelievably fast and the distance grew further.

On the other side the barbarians reacted with roaring anger, but did not move except to begin stomping the ground with their feet and spears. The ones in front of the approaching pale knight lowered their weapons ready to pierce the animal to death. However, they never had faced the force of an armed warhorse and its fearless rider. Unimpressed by the ruckus the knight, pale as death, stormed forward, a cold look on the face.

Within him Ulquiorra felt the familiar power rising together with the insatiable desire to kill and destroy. The demon was begging for release, but unlike before Ulquiorra was totally in control and aware of the inhuman strength filling him.

Murciélago's legs left the ground and with an impressive jump the black horse crashed into the first lines of barbarian warriors, burying many of them under his weight. Ulquiorra long since had drawn his sword. Cutting left and right, he sliced the air and everything in his way. The barbarians were no match for the shimmering blade and fell like rye. Behind the pale knight his comrades cut paths in an equally brutal manner into the rather badly equipped lines of enemies.

Sir Grimmjow´s battle shouts sounded like the cries of a giant wild cat. The painted blue lines right under his eyes gave him a truly feral look. His actions, so fast and furious, that soon the rumor began to spread - Lord Byakuya must have called wercats and demons into his service.

Even from afar Orihime saw the monster that was released on the battlefield as she watched her beloved knight´s merciless slaughter. Though she knew it better she feared for a beat of her anxious heart that the curse had returned and the demon took the better of him. Seeing him taking so many lives tore her apart.

She gazed to Lady Rukia, who stood straight at her side. The lady´s mouth was set in a thin line. Whenever Sir Ichigo swung his sword in a wide motion that was visible from afar, Rukia´s hands twitched. For Nelliel it was also hard to stand still, and shouts of encouragement escaped her. Orihime´s friends´ gaze were fixed on the battlefield and they showed no fear, only determination, having faith in their mate´s and husband´s skills to fight and stay alive.

She wished she could have the same faith, but as a healer she knew too much about the danger even a simple cut could cause, not to think of the amputation of limps and all the incurable wounds. To calm her fearful thoughts, Orihime inhaled deeply.

When she returned her gaze towards the battlefield Ulquiorra was gone, vanished into the hell of fighting men.

\+ o +

Ulquiorra had worked his way far behind the enemy's lines. Murciélago nervously danced on the spot while the pale knight took advantage of a short lived pause he had gained. Around him the ground was covered with blood and bodies. He spotted Aziz and Bram to his right and Grimmjow to his left. While Ulquiorra still was sitting on his horse, Grimmjow had dismounted and wreaked havoc among the retreating foot soldiers and knights around him.

Never had he seen such eagerness and joy on the blue-haired man´s face. While he watched his comrade, Ulquiorra hoped that Grimmjow still was the master of his mind and had not lost his bearings. Once the hot headed man encountered the approaching Fifth Knight, he would need his wits about him rather than counting on his strength alone to guarantee victory.

Something entered the edge of his vision and called for Ulquiorra´s attention. An unfortunate knight tried a stealth assault on him. For a brief moment the pale man interrupted his observation, blocked the strike and cut the attacking warrior down with his second blow. Then Ulquiorra allowed Murciélago to move. The black horse found his way past the fallen bodies, while he resumed his survey of the battlefield.

So far their plan worked. Lord Aizen´s army was split into smaller groups and the flags with the Kuchiki code of arms dominated the battlefield. However that domination was still nothing but an illusion, which sooner than later would dissolve.

Ulquiorra's gaze stayed on the two flagstaffs carried by his squires. Aziz and Bram bravely followed his path. Never before had he allowed himself to feel deeply for them. Their care had been forced on him by Lord Aizen and he had become attached to them over time. Even more since he had met his Lady Orihime. They were good boys and deserved a much better life than he had given them so far. Once this was over, Ulquiorra thought, he would do his best to change that.

A bulk of fighting men appeared out of nowhere behind his squires and Ulquiorra charged towards them.

\+ o +

The shouts from behind alarmed Aziz. At the same time he noticed Sir Ulquiorra galloping towards them. In a rush he gazed back, the sight causing a fresh wave of fear rushing through him. With force he pulled on the reins. "Bram, to the left!" he shouted back over his shoulder to his little brother. Then his pony stumbled and Aziz lost his balance.

While falling he saw a sword´s shining blade missing his head before he heard his brother's terrified cry. He hit the ground hard. His vision left him together with the breath pressed from his lungs. For the span of some heart beats Aziz found himself in a darkness filled with heavenly voices. Too fast they turned into gruesome shouts and ear-splitting clashes of swords. Aziz rolled on his belly and crawled over the blood soaked grass, avoiding the feet stomping over him until he reached Bram.

Yet he was too late, the light of life already had left his little brother's eyes while blood continued to pour from his slit throat. A silent cry escaped past his lips, as the pain of his loss left him unable to speak.

\+ o +  


Ulquiorra stopped the knight who maliciously had killed Bram, and Aziz as well if the boy had not fallen right in time from his pony. Their swords crossed and his opponent pulled his disfigured mouth into a scary smile.

"Bastard! Now you get what you deserve," Aaroniero hissed, making another strike, which was parried by the pale knight with ease. The Ninth, blinded by his own rage, continued his attack with all his strength until the moment Ulquiorra disarmed him. With a curse Aaroniero jumped from his horse and stumbled away and retrieved his sword from the ground. He would not allow the pale demon to play one of his tricks on him. Today he would regain his honor and bring Lord Aizen Ulquiorra's heart. That was Aaroniero´s plan once he had defeated and killed the traitorous pale knight.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra dismounted as well. The Ninth turned and faced him.

As Ulquiorra took his stance he became aware that behind Aaroniero in the distance Grimmjow encountered the Fifth Knight.

\+ o +

Grimmjow´s blood boiled, his senses sharp as a knife while he circled around Nnoitra like a predator.

Blood oozed from the Fifth's chainmail and ran down his face. The lanky man grinned. "I always have known that you are not much more than a running coward."

Not long ago such words alone would have caused Grimmjow to attack, not giving his actions a second thought. However, he had changed and now used the other man´s words against him. "Do not be mistaken. I did not run, just waited until I found an honorable lord to fight for, rather than Aizen."

The look on the Fifth´s Knight face became gruesome and he lunged forward. The huge broadsword crashed down on Grimmjow, who stood motionless like he was surprised by the sudden action. But he was not, just waiting for the right moment before he sidestepped, ducking under the much taller man´s blow.

With a witty grin Grimmjow swirled around to watch Nnoitra cursing and fighting against the weight of his own body including the heavy chain mail shirt he was wearing; both threatening to drag him down. "And compared to a fool like you, I am able to learn from failure," he said and laughed, remembering the day of training when Ulquiorra had used the same move on Nnoitra.

Once he had regained his balance, the Fifth snarled and charged at Grimmjow again. Their swords met with an earsplitting sound. Grimmjow did not try to push the other man´s weapon away after he had blocked the hit, instead he moved backwards to gain space. Then he started to dance around Nnoitra. Some of the following blows he parried, others Grimmjow avoided which annoyed the Fifth further.

Soon both began to breathe heavily. The fight drained their strength fast and the two fighters became more reckless in their actions. However, unlike Nnoitra Grimmjow had developed a plan as how to beat his opponent.

The chain mail slowed the Fifth Knight down, but also left only a few vulnerable spots open; one was the lanky man´s throat and another one was the backside of his knees. For the second Grimmjow aimed first. As soon as the next opportunity rose, he slit through flesh and tendons bringing Nnoitra effectively to his knees and to eye level with him.

A roar of anger thundered over the battlefield. "Bastard! I will …." Nnoitra´s shout turned into a curling sound as Grimmjow ran his sword through the knight's throat.

If by chance or as last calculated action before he died, Nnoitra managed a hit on the former Sixth. With a curse Grimmjow´s hand flew to his cheek. Under his finger blood streamed out of the deep cut on the left side of his face.

\+ o +

Aaroniero´s desperate blows did not do much to Ulquiorra. In the same amount the disfigured knight´s wrath grew, the pale knight played out his aloofness. While the Ninth cursed and voiced more and more threats Ulquiorra said nothing.

In the end Aaroniero stood panting, swaying, and the arm with the sword trembling. With a a last desperate yet faint blow he tried to hit the pale knight, who disarmed him a second time. Aaroniero sank to his knee. "For God´s sake, kill me," he shouted.

The pale knight lifted his sword, pointing at the Ninth but hesitated for the first time since the battle had started. Though he should not, he felt sympathy for the other man, who´s appearance had turned him into an outcast just like Ulquiorra himself. The difference between them was that Aaroniero always blamed others for what he was and the failures he had made. While Ulquiorra had accepted his fate and took responsibility for his actions. Despite what the Ninth wanted to display he always had been weak and never a match for him.

By the thought of Orihime, the way she valued life and how forgiving she was, Ulquiorra became unwilling to kill an utterly defenseless man. He lowered his sword.

"Why do you hesitate?" A fatherly voice ask softly from behind.

Ulquiorra froze.

Lord Aizen walked around the pale knight and approached Aaroniero, who suddenly looked hopeful. "I ask once again: Why do you hesitate?"

Ulquiorra gave no answer.

Without a warning Lord Aizen lifted his sword and in a powerful motion beheaded his Ninth Knight. "Aaroniero had outlived his purpose." Then the Lord of Las Noches faced Ulquiorra. "I am disappointed," he spoke, and with a fast strike placed a hit on his once most loyal knight.

Blood ran out of a minor cut at Ulquiorra´s upper arm, just below where his chain mail ended and colored the sleeve of his white shirt red. Ulquiorra parried Lord Aizen´s next blow.

"I believed you to understand what I have taught you about people and power. But apparently I was wrong."

Ulquiorra deflected the lord´s next strike as well.

"If you have not lost your voice tell me, for what have you abandoned me?"

Once again Ulquiorra blocked the sword and delivered a riposte, which obviously surprised Lord Aizen. "For love," the pale knight simply answered, forcing his former master to withdraw.

The next blows came more forceful until they stood at close quarters, facing the other between crossed swords.

Lord Aizen grabbed the wrist of Ulquiorra's sword arm. "For love you say. You fool. Love is nothing but an illusion," he snarled and pushed the younger man back, causing him to stumble. Without giving Ulquiorra a fair chance to regain his stance, Lord Aizen lunged at him.

The blow was dodged and Ulquiorra retreated further, trying to gain more time to prepare for the next hit. Which followed with utter force, making him lose his balance again.

"I could have bedded that naive girl any time with her full consent, " Lord Aizen growled.

Ulquiorra felt the presence of his demon rise, making him move faster than before. He regained his ground. Lord Aizen was not intimidated at all, though he struggled to parry some of the pale knight's strikes.

Some strikes later, Lord Aizen lifted a hand as if asking for a pause. "I notice that you do not believe me," he said, his voice suddenly soft.

Ulquiorra stopped and waited, his heart racing. He could not deny it, he was afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Orihime would have done everything to protect you. You know that. She would have given herself freely." Lord Aizen showed his wicked smile before he sighed heavily. "Do you think I am not aware of what was going on? In Las Noches and now here on the battlefield?" With a gesture, the Lord of Las Noches caused Ulquiorra to look around.

The flags of Kuchiki fell one by one and Ulquiorra's hopes sank.

"Lord Byakuya tried to intimidated my men with this cheap trick but as you can see, I took care of it. Like I will take care of Orihime once the battle is over and won," Aizen said, speaking like he was making a joke.

When Ulquiorra lifted it, his sword lay heavily in his hand. "She belongs to me. Dame Orihime is my wife, Lord Byakuya married us yesterday," he replied hoarsely.

Lord Aizen laughed. "Honestly, I do not care. In case it turns out she is carrying your child, I will just have to wait until the babe is borne before I use her for myself. Also I have heard you only can sow boys, which I welcome as I can make good use of a child with your skill and talents. I will raise him as my son and make sure he will match my expectations."

The words caught Ulquiorra off guard. Though his mind told him to stay focused, his bare heart exploded. What had he done? All past efforts turned out to be fruitless and the future was even worse. His master´s speech fueled a fear that never had left him. The truth was, he was cursed and condemned, only bringing death and despair to the ones he loved. The hopelessness of those thoughts immobilized him.

With a calculated strike Lord Aizen´s sword broke through the pale knight's chain mail and cut into the man´s belly.

At least the hit was stopped before Ulquiorra was impaled completely. Sinking to his knees, he met his master´s gaze. There was no sorrow. Those hazel eyes displayed nothing, they were cold and their focus unwavering. When Lord Aizen grabbed the top of his hair to hold him in place for the final blow, Ulquiorra realized how much Lord Aizen hated him.

"It is disdainful to punish a knight for staying true to his oath," Sir Starrk´s voice interrupted Lord Aizen´s attempt to kill his once most loyal knight.

The Lord of Las Noches pushed Ulquiorra´s head back and caused the pale man to fall on his back, like a puppet who´s strings were cut loose.

"Ulquiorra is the one who broke his oath." The pale knight heard Lord Aizen say.

Now it was Sir Starrk who laughed. "It is typical to think of yourself first. But before anything else the oath every knight speaks is to the Holy Lord and the people. A knight swears to protect the defenseless, the weak and aid the ones in need. As well as to never give evil counsel to a lady, whether married or not; he must treat her with great respect and defend her against all."

Swords clashed and Ulquiorra tried to lift his head, but any strength suddenly had left him. He needed a rest. Only for a short moment he told himself, taking some time to summon and draw on his secret power. But then his consciousness faded.

When Ulquiorra woke up again, he was alone. It was rather quiet. Like Lord Aizen and Sir Starrk the rest of the fighting men seemed to have moved away from the spot where he had fallen. Time had moved as well. The sun´s light did not blind him as he looked towards the sky; it must be late afternoon.

Despise the faintness he still was feeling, Ulquiorra knew he had to get up. The battle was far from over. As he pressed a hand to the wound at his stomach and prepared to move, he noticed something. The ground started vibrating and then he heard them.

Horses, a lot of them were approaching at a fast pace. Against the weight of his body, he turned his head and the sight brought peace to Ulquiorra´s heart and lifted the burden he carried. The King himself had come together with more men than were necessary to defeat the army of Las Noches. Suddenly robbed of the pressing need to join the battle, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, giving in the weakness that had befallen him.

 

\+ o +

 

The battle was over.

The bodies of the fallen covered the meadow and blood coated everything. With a heavy heart Orihime's gaze wandered over the battlefield and into the distance towards the setting sun. The horizon was tinted red, like blood had leaked into the sky and soaked the sun.

The sight threatened to overwhelm her and Orihime lowered her gaze. Many had died and many of the wounded would not survive the night.

Like the people around her, she waited and watched the knights of Kuchiki return one by one. She waited until the sun almost had vanished but still there was no sign of her beloved Ulquiorra.

As one of the last Sir Starrk returned from the battlefield. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Orihime rushed towards him. "Please, do you know where Sir Ulquiorra is? Have you seen him?"

Sir Starrk stopped his horse and dismounted. With a wave of his hand he signaled one of the women who had arrived from the castle with Master Isshin to aid the wounded to come over. "Here, bring this to Lord Byakuya or the King. But give it to no one else," he said and handed her the round blood soaked bundle he was carrying.

The woman curtsied and hurried away.

Sir Starrk finally faced her. "Aizen is dead," he announced.

Orihime's heart pounded anxiously and she placed a hand to her chest.

"Ulquiorra fought with Aizen and was injured before I could interfere. I cannot tell you if he is dead or alive," Starrk continued unable to meet her gaze. Orihime went back to the place she had stood before and shouldered her medical bag. With wide strides she began walking towards the battlefield, ignoring the shouts of Sir Starrk and Sir Ichigo to wait for them to join her.

Orihime briskly walked on, fighting the tears and telling the injured soldiers calling out to her that help was on the way. One or two times her heart stopped when she bent down inspecting a fallen body with black hair and remarkable pale skin.

She reached the center of the meadow when she spotted a familiar looking figure. Orihime ran towards the kneeling man whom she recognized as Aziz, once she had come close enough. In the arms of Ulquiorra's older squire lay his brother. When Orihime knelt beside him, she already knew that Bram had died hours ago. Carefully she loosened Aziz´ hold and placed Bram´s body to the ground. Aziz did not move, only watched with eyes that had no tears left, how she set up one of their flagstaffs next to Bram and used the flag of the other to cover the boy´s face.

"Aziz, come," Orihime said and held out a hand. The young man took it and followed her.

The sun had vanished behind the horizon and the last rays of faint light were streaming past dark clouds. An almost unearthly mist had begun to rise, covering the beaten ground. Orihime held Aziz´s hand tight as she dragged him fiercely towards a shallow hill. She almost had given up when she had spotted the black horse a moment ago.

On that hill Murciélago stood, head dropped and Orihime saw the strong animal shivering from exhaustion. However, where the black horse was, it´s rider could not be far away. At least that was what Orihime prayed for. If her assumption was wrong, she did not know what else to do.

She pressed on, her pace fast. Still it seemed to take ages to reach the hill's top. When they arrived Orihime's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She had been right. Directly before Murciélago Ulquiorra was lying on the ground. His head turned away into the direction from which the King´s solders had joined the battle.

"Hurry, Aziz. Please, take care of Murciélago and lead him away so that I will be able to examine Ulquiorra," she whispered and pushed the squire towards the horse. First Aziz hesitated, a shadow falling over his face as he gazed at his master. Then he moved and approached the nervous animal speaking calming words.

Orihime shifted the bag with her medical equipment to the front. Her eyes trained on Aziz, who led Murciélago a few paces away. She stepped forward as composed as she could, avoiding to alarm the furious animal. As soon as she reached Ulquiorra, she knelt down next to him without paying attention to the blood on the ground.

"Ulquiorra, can you hear me?" She asked, while placing a finger on his wrist, searching for the pulse. Without any reaction and feeling nothing, Orihime's vision blurred and panic washed over her. Unwilling to believe he was dead, she took in a deep breath and readjusted her grip on his wrist. Eventually a faint throbbing beneath his far too cold skin was tangible.

A moment later Ulquiorra stirred and with a moan opened his eyes. Slowly he turned his head and faced her. "You should not be here … it's too dangerous …," he breathed out.

"Lord Aizen is dead. The battle is over, we won," she answered taking his hand into hers, and caressing his mud and blood stained pale face. Ulquiorra closed his eyes once more and Orihime´s chest tightened. She pressed his hand.

"I am glad … you are safe … now… ," he whispered.

Her eyes scanned his body, searching - but his clothes were soaked with too much blood. She was unable to tell whether it was his own or from the ones he had killed. Orihime inhaled sharply. "You are injured, where?" she asked and forced herself to concentrate.

Instead of answering, he lifted the hand he had pressed against his stomach. Orihime´s heart dropped. No, please - not there. She had herself prepared for every possible curable injury. She even had mentally tried to deal with the amputation of a leg or arm. His upper body had been protected by the tightly woven chain mail and should have been safe.

Tears gathered in her eyes and began to fall. No one survived a deeper cut into the belly, all men she knew had died quickly. There was nothing that could be done.

With shivering hands she shoved the chain mail shirt up to take a closer look. Swallowing hard she pulled a knife out of her bag to enlarge the cut in his stained tunic. It did not look good. Ulquiorra had lost a lot of blood and there also was some other liquid.

"No - Do not move!" Her voice flashed over when her beloved shifted, "Please, save your strength," she added, trying to keep the desperation from her voice. It was not his strength she wanted him to save, but to make sure his movement would not dislocate anything on his inside any further.

Behind her voices were calling her name but she ignored them. Carefully she gave some light pressure to the wound and watched how a yellow-green liquid together with more blood tickled out. His stomach was pierced, that was for sure and the pieces of hope she had gathered dissolved further.

"Orihime!" A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Sir Ichigo's concerned gaze. Her foster brother´s eyes shifted from her to Ulquiorra, noticing the wound his jaw tightened. She could see him swallowing hard, after all Ichigo was a physician´s son, knowing to judge the severity of such a wound.

He pressed her shoulder. "Let us take him home," was all what Ichigo said.

* * *

  _Author´s Note:_

_Thanks for reading._

_Also I have to admit I am nervous as I am aware this chapter might not be what the majority was waiting for and therefore might be disappointed. So I would appreciate to hear your thoughts._

_The part after the battle where Orihime finds Ulquiorra I wrote almost three years ago. Almost two years ago I commissioned Zelka to draw the scene. To not spoil other readers the picture only is available on my blog:_

_[lilarin.dpin.de](http://lilarin.dpin.de/?p=583&lang=en)  
Password: dwts30_

 


	31. And through the Night

_Beta: OveractiveImagination39_

* * *

Ulquiorra had been placed on a handbarrow carried by the two sturdy lads who had come with Ichigo. On the way back to the castle Orihime held her beloved´s hand. Two of her fingers lying on the inside of his wrist, monitoring his pulse. Most of the time Ulquiorra lay still, but she had the impression the beat of his pulse was getting more regular.

Though human, Ulquiorra was different. His body stronger, she had witnessed his healing capacity before and yet she could not shake off her doubts. Tears gathered in her eyes and Orihime tried to blink them away for she had seen far too many wounds of this kind ending in painful deaths. The reason always was infection and an unnatural swelling of the belly for which no cure existed.

"You always told me not to lose hope," Ichigo said with an assuring smile on his face. Taking Orihime´s free hand in his, he pressed it firmly. "And that God will care for the ones he loves."

\+ o +

When they entered the Keep at nightfall, the Great Hall was overcrowded with people. As ordered by Lord Byakuya everyone, enemy or ally, was brought to the castle for treatment. The wounded were placed in sections according to what kind of injury they were suffering from.

Orihime and Ichigo guided the lads to the line before Master Isshin.

"This one is beyond hope, take him outside. The priest may care for the man´s soul," the physician said to the warriors carrying an unconscious comrade. As soon as Master Isshin noticed Orihime, his strained features lifted. "I am glad to see you. Any hand with the slightest experience in the healing skills is needed. And such talented ones like yours are more than a blessing." Then the physician realized who the one on the handbarrow behind Orihime was. With a sorrowful expression he stepped closer.

"Is there a place where Sir Ulquiorra can be taken and I am able to aid him?" Orihime´s voice was small, knowing that in the gruesome face of the situation her foster father had to deny the treatment of a wound that was known to be a death sentence. The space and resources inside the Keep already were at its limits.

"What kind of wound?" Master Isshin requested, his gaze instantly fixed on the makeshift bandage Orihime had placed over Ulquiorra's belly.

Noticing the change on his father´s face, Ichigo reached for his shoulder. "Father, please, at least give him a chance and support Orihime´s attempt. Sir Ulquiorra is her husband and a dear friend. He has done far greater than most other lying here," he pleaded.

Master Isshin briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am truly sorry but I cannot, not in good conscience." With an apologetic look, he softly said to Orihime, "You know that I am right."

Orihime´s lips quivered. With Ulquiorra´s hand lying warm and lively in her cold one, she was unable to let him go, even if she knew that Master Isshin spoke the truth.

Without being noticed the Lord of Kuchiki had approached them from behind and silently listened to their conversation. "Take him to my chamber and do for him the best you can," Lord Byakuya interfered, addressing Orihime. "The King has sent word that as soon as he has rested, he wants to give his gratitude to Sir Ulquiorra for saving his life."

Relief filled Orihime and she sank into a deep curtsey to express her indebtedness to this gracious offer. It was most likely that the lord left his chamber to a dying man instead of using it for his own sake. The bandages around a leg and one arm showed that Lord Byakuya had not returned from the battlefield unharmed and should be resting as well. Burdened by this, and the fact that Master Isshin believed her efforts would be in vain, Orihime tried to keep up her hopes when she guided the lads carrying Ulquiorra towards the staircase.

\+ o +

A well stoked fire was burning in Lord Byakuya´s chamber and a servant had brought a dozen candles to ensure proper lightning.

While Ulquiorra was moved from the handbarrow to the spacious and lavishly decorated bed of the lord of Kuchiki, Orihime recalled all the advice her brother and Master Isshin ever had given her for the treatment of deeper wounds.

While washing her hands thoroughly with wine, she tried to quell the thoughts about all the things she was unable to do. What kind of harm Lord Aizen´s sword had inflicted on the inside was beyond her ability to cure, she only could hope it would heal on its own. Even if this was most unlikely. However, she pushed the fear from her mind and began with the treatment.

She stitched the cut up, only letting a small opening where she placed a drainage - a tube Orihime created using the stripped bark from a willow tree branch. Finally, before she covered Ulquiorra´s belly with a clean linen cloth, she salved the wound and the area around it with honey. With that she wanted to reduce the pain as well as work against inflammation and swelling that was known to appear sooner or later.

Though she was aware that Ulquiorra had been conscious during the treatment, he endured her ministrations without giving any greater sign of pain. Orihime was wary if this was a good or bad thing. Most of the time he had lain still with his eyes closed.

Too strained and fearful of losing focus, Orihime had been silent as well. Now after she had cleaned her hands from the blood, pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down, she effortlessly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat earlier. Orihime reached for Ulquiorra's hand and caressed it. She had done everything in her power, but her instincts as a healer told her that this was not enough. She wished for the impossible. As strong as Ulquiorra was, he was human after all.

Tears welled up and she closed her eyes. When some slipped past her lids and ran down her face, her hand was taken.

"There is no need for sorrow."

Ulquiorra´s deep voice, though faint warmed Orihime's heart and lifted her faltering spirit. She looked at him with a smile.

He pressed her hand. "Today, I believed to be going down with the sun. But it seemed I was mistaken."

Confused and worried Orihime touched his forehead. His temperature was raised, but far from a fever and yet his words made no sense.

Out of nowhere a knock on the door appeared. Without giving her the time to reply, the door was opened and Sir Ichigo entered. Her foster brother had removed his armor and now was clad in a simple shirt and a rough linen tunic. His face as well as his clothes were stained with blood from the ones he had help treat.

With an apologetic look, Ichigo addressed her, "My father is asking if you can lend us a hand."

Orihime's gaze switched from Ichigo back to Ulquiorra, her heart heavy and sore, unable to make a decision.

"Please, Orihime, consider there a many lives you can save," Ichigo said, leaving out the unspoken truth that the only thing she could do for Ulquiorra was pray.

Though she had seen how bad the situation downstairs was, Orihime shook her head and mouthed to Ichigo, that she wished to stay here. The thought that Ulquiorra might pass away during her absence forced her to act against her better judgment and the responsibility she felt as a healer.

Ichigo waited a moment, understanding visible in his features. Then he left without urging her further.

Once the door was closed a heavy silence filled the chamber. Orihime avoided facing her beloved one, instead she gazed at their joined hands.

"Look at me," Ulquiorra said and when she did, he continued, his voice low and almost breaking, "I am begging you to leave. I cannot bear to be responsible for any more deaths."

The anguish in her husband's green eyes tore Orihime apart. Feeling alike, she understood his reasoning, but her body still did not move.

Ulquiorra removed his hand from hers. "Have faith. When you return you will find me waiting."

With these words he tried to allay her fear, Orihime thought warily. Though he had survived a severe sickness in the nunnery, he also had massively misjudged his own strength. And even if he was the honest person she knew, she recalled as well that Ulquiorra would give her any promise to set her on ease if the situation called for it.

But disrespecting his wish could encourage him to do stupid things. So Orihime dipped her head in acknowledgment and hesitantly walked to the door, hoping that he would give her any reason to stay. However, Ulquiorra did not.

Outside, she found Aziz, sitting on the floor next to the door. The young man´s head resting on his arms, hugging his pulled up legs. Careful not to starlet him, she touched his shoulder softly. "Can you go inside and look after your master?" She asked as soon as she had Aziz´ attention. "I have to help with the wounded. Please, get me quickly if there is the slightest sign Sir Ulquiorra is making a turn for the worse," she added with emphasis.

Aziz showed no reaction, only crawled to his feet.

Orihime waited until he vanished into the chamber before she walked down the stairs. The shock of his brother's death had shaken Aziz to the core and if she could, she would leave him the time to grieve Bram´s passing. However, there was no one else at hand she could ask.

All of Orihime's self-centered thoughts were blown away when she reached the end of the stair case. The air was hot and stuffy from the mass of humans gathered in the Great Hall. The smell of blood and sickness filling the room almost suffocated her. She needed a moment to take in the sight.

In the search for Master Isshin or Ichigo she gazed around. The first she spotted was Lady Rukia who together with other maids was taking drinks and food to the ones who already had received treatment but either had no place to stay or were too faint to be moved a greater distance. Orihime decided to go over and ask her were to find the physician, and how Lord Byakuya and their other friends were faring.

Partway she was stopped by Maiden Nelliel. "I was searching for you, could you come and take a look at Grimmjow?" Assuming the worst all color left Orihime's face. She gasped, grabbed her medical bag tightly and urged Nelliel to show her the way.

Nelliel led her to a dark edge on the far side of the hall, away from the fire. "I just want to make sure I have done it right. I think it is not as bad as it looks. Grimmjow´s pride hurts him more than the wound itself." To Orihime's surprise Nelliel chuckled and took a torch from the wall.

The maiden clicked her tongue to get Grimmjow´s attention. "I have found Orihime. Stop behaving like a child and turn around."

The warrior with the blue feathers in his hair continued to stare at the wall. Worried Orihime went to her knees next to him while Nelliel lifted the torch, bringing light to her mate´s face. "I tried my best and did it the way you had explained it when we made bandages," the maiden said.

Finally Grimmjow turned his head so that Orihime could see the wound on the left side of his face. A deep cut to the bone along his jaw. The flesh was swollen and when she touched the stitches and proofed the knots Nelliel had used to close the wound Grimmjow flinched away. Orihime opened her bag and took out the bottle she had used for Ulquiorra. "Salve the wound with honey and keep washing it daily with wine and marigold tea," she advised Nelliel. To Grimmjow Orihime said, "Nelliel had done well. The wound will heal nicely and the scar add fierceness to your appearance as it will look like a wolf´s fangs."

Suddenly Orihime had Grimmjow´s full attention. "Or like the fangs of a panther?" he mumbled.

The auburn haired healer had no idea what kind of animal a panther was but it was obvious that it was important to her friend. "Or like the impressive fangs of a dangerous panther," Orihime assured him.

Grimmjow´s expression changed into what without the injury would be a wide grin. With a reverent note in his voice he said something in a foreign language to Nelliel. A relieved laughed escaped the maiden and she placed a careful kiss to the right side of her mate´s mouth.

Orihime stood and excused herself with the words that she needed to find Master Isshin.

Nelliel jumped to her feet. "I know where to find him." She shouldered Orihime's medical bag and guided her through the labyrinth of makeshift beds and people. On the way Nelliel explained to Orihime Grimmjow´s reaction. "For a warrior like him a cut in the face is like a slap; an insult that in this case never could be redeemed as he already had killed the man who had inflicted it. When you told him about the scar you gave him his honor back."

Surprised Orihime said, "I do not understand."

"We believe our strength and guidance is based on a connection to our soul animal. Grimmjow´s soul animal is the panther and now he thinks the wound is a blessing instead of a disgrace," Nelliel concluded.

They stopped at a curtain that separated the space before the stained glass window from the rest of the hall. Nelliel handed Orihime her bag. "I have heard about Sir Ulquiorra. Is there anything we can do?"

Orihime looked down and shook her head. Nelliel hugged her. "I am going to pray for him then"

Her heart sank and Orihime was ready to forget about Ulquiorra´s plea and her responsibility. She wanted to be at his side. The curtain was pulled open. Master Isshin appeared and immediately the physician noticed her. "God be blessed, you came." He gave way for a patient carried past them. Orihime recognized him as one of the flag bearers. The boy had lost one arm but she could see that he had a good chance to survive the ordeal.

"When you are going to help, I need your full attention." Master Isshin remarked, gazing at her at length.

With a tender smile Nelliel joined the two women carrying the handbarrow. The maiden started talking animatedly with the boy. It was obvious that she tried to cheer him up and Orihime recalled what her duty was. "Tell me what to do," she said firmly and pulled some ribbons out of her medical bag and tightened up the sleeves of her gown.

"That´s my girl," Master Isshin proclaimed. Behind the curtain he handed her one of the spare cotton tunics.

Pulling the cloth on to protect her garment, Orihime followed the physician.

"I have three more amputations to perform. Over there we have four men with multiple sword wounds. I will give them into your skillful care. But in between I need you to clean and bandage the amputation wounds," Master Isshin instructed her as he walked to the long wooden dining table that now was used for surgery.

Orihime nodded and took careful steps as not to slip on the blood soaked floor. While she took out the satchel with her instruments and grabbed a basket with bandages, she sent a devout pray to God asking for Ulquiorra to stay alive until she was done.

Once that she began her work, time passed without Orihime noticing.

\+ o +

In Lord Byakuya´s chamber Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

_A darkness sweet and tempting greeted him. He was not afraid, even more so when the angelic face of his mother appeared before his eyes. Her features as beautiful as Ulquiorra remembered her. A loving smile played on her lips when she came close and whispered something into his ear. His heartbeat increased. The heaving of his chest prompting his mother to laugh. She swirled away and stretched out a hand to him. "Follow me, there is something more for you to see and understand."_

_In the moment Ulquiorra wanted to take her hand, his mother´s face changed into that of another woman. She was a little younger, but had the same eyes. Eyes which were filled with love and understanding. The way she smiled at him first and then at the boy that held her other hand was no different than the smile Ulquiorra always had received from his mother. When the boy´s and his gaze met, Ulquiorra was taken aback as the eyes he saw were those of his father. Awfully keen and even more green than his own._

_Then the boy turned around and while he did so, changed into a toddler, who walked with the woman away. Ulquiorra hurried after them. The woman changed again as well. When she stopped to get her stumbling child up and settled him at her hip, she looked back to Ulquiorra. Her features pure and overflowing with love, without any sign of disgust for her child. A child with inhuman eyes and a skin as light as the color of snow._

_However this was not the end. Mist rose and swirled around Ulquiorra and the young woman. The mist´s color turned from white to red, clinching at the woman like a cloak. The woman herself grew younger and like her age, her appearance changed for the third time._

_Before Ulquiorra a fair maiden stood, more girl but woman, holding a newborn in her arms. The babe abnormal at first sight with eyes of a lizard and hands that looked more like claws. Yet she smiled at the baby boy in her arms, tender and lovingly. Ignoring the disturbing green lines on the face that Ulquiorra knew without thinking were visible to everybody. A strange sensation took hold on him as the maiden gave him her attention._

" _With me it all began," she intoned, her eyes, though kind, shook Ulquiorra to the core. "And with you," she continued, "it will end."_

\+ o +

Orihime stretched her back. Her last patient limped away and she noticed that there was not another one. The other thing she realized caught the breath in her throat. All the candles had burned down some time ago and their light was replaced by the rising sun, streaming past the stained glass window.

It was morning. She had worked through the night and Aziz had not come. Orihime felt lightheaded and swayed. The poor squire must have fallen asleep from exhaustion was her sorrowful conclusion.

"Orihime!" Ichigo caught her when her knees gave way. "Come, I will take you outside, you need some fresh air."

She offered no resistance and walked with her foster brother.

The air outside was crisp, the birds singing lively. Orihime used Ichigo´s arm for support. In the distance before the chapel Lord Byakuya was still on his feet, walking with the priest from one man left to die to the other. Only a few had survived the night.

Tears welled up and Orihime brushed them away. "I have to go." It was time to face the truth. As much as she wished Aziz had not come because there was no need, it was impossible. Ulquiorra, her beloved knight and husband could not have survived the night. Not with such a wound.

The walk up the stairs to Lord Byakuya´s chamber was the hardest thing Orihime had done in her life. All strength to hope had left her at last. Silence engulfed her and the blood rushed in her ears once she stood before the door. Her hand was shaking badly as she pressed it against the polished wood. The door opened without a sound and she entered.

Like she had suspected she found Aziz asleep before the fire. Orihime exhaled, her gaze wandering to the bed. Ulquiorra looked like he was sleeping and to her relief she spotted Nelliel and Grimmjow on the ground next to the bed. Eventually he had not spent his last hours alone. The two were asleep now as well.

Everything looked so peaceful but her heart hurt awfully.

She tiptoed to the bed. Carefully, not to make any noise she sat on the chair. A moment past before Orihime found the strength to reach for Ulquiorra's hand. She was no stranger to death and not afraid but this here was a different matter.

When she finally had plucked up her courage and touched him, Ulquiorra´s hand was not cold as she had expected but warm. She gasped and her heart almost sprang out of her chest. In a rush Orihime stood, lifted the bedding and uncovered the wound.

Her eyes grew wide and she clasp a hand before her mouth. There was no swelling, no infection and the cut looked more like a few days old wound than one that had been inflicted a day ago.

"You are back."

Ulquiorra's soft voice caught her of guard. She sank back on the chair, crying soundlessly.

Ulquiorra took his beloved´s hand in his. She, on who´s hope he always had counted had lost her faith and he could not blame her. "I am well," he ensured her.

However, Orihime seemed not convinced and bent forward. She placed her hands on his belly and softly applied some pressure. There was no pain and he returned her worried gaze with almost a smile on the lips. He placed a hand at the backside of her head and pulled her closer.

The kiss was tender and sweeter than late autumn honey. When they parted Orihime still was unable to believe that her beloved Ulquiorra no longer was in danger. "It is a miracle," she breathed out, shedding tears of joy.

Ulquiorra returned her glassy gaze. "Last night I had a dream," he began his explanation, "of my mother, and she said that once I had bonded with the blessed woman who sees the lines which lead the path to my heart, I gain the ability to fully master my heritage. As result my soul and body will become stronger than before. So that I can protect her and the love she shares for me and all people."

He had spoken so solemnly that Orihime was unable to voice an answer, instead she bridged the distance between them again.

A knock on the door interrupted their kiss.

"The King is asking to see Sir Ulquiorra," Lord Byakuya called from outside.

With a mumbled curse Grimmjow moved, causing Nelliel and Aziz to wake up as well. All simultaneously looking over to the bed.

Orihime blushed, sat up straight and adjusted the bedding while trying to ignore the amused giggle from Nelliel.

Once again a knock, more urgent this time.

"I believe it will be bad for our reputation to let the King wait any longer," Grimmjow remarked with a lopsided grin.

Ulquiorra nodded towards Orihime, his beloved wife. The honor to call the King in belonged to her alone. Without her determination neither the King nor he would be alive today.

Her beloved´s gesture filled Orihime with happiness.

"Please, come in," she called out and smiled at Grimmjow, Nelliel and Aziz with pride. Their friends had suffered with them through so much danger that she believed nothing on earth could ever draw them apart.

However, that there were some things to come _darker than the night_ to prove their love and friendship was beyond Orihime's knowledge.

In this moment all was well.

 

 

**The End.**

* * *

_**Author´s Note:** _

_After five years and more than 200.000 words the story is complete._

_First of all I want to say thank you to **[OveractiveImagination39](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1122457/OveractiveImagination39),** my beta and very good friend. Without her encouragement I never would have written Down with the Sun or any other story in English. She gave me the feeling I was doing good and always tried to edit only the necessary things, so that her influence on my style was as low as possible. Endless hours she bounced ideas with me and dealed with my stubbornness with great patience and diplomacy. Despise all personal hardships she stayed my beta until the end._

_Then of course I have to thank everybody who read the story and waited patiently when my muse strayed away._

_Though I vowed to never let a story I started to publish unfinished, the final three chapters never would never have came together without the help of[ **Bramblerose**](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Bramblerose), a passionate and very talented German writer and also very good friend. When real life minimized Overactive´s time for chatting more and more - Rose filled the void._

_As for the story itself and what it means to me, how much I learned about the English language and storytelling I could go on forever._

_**Last thing to say:** _

.

_**Thank you for reading!** _

. 

_I will continue writing. In German .... and hopefully in English, too._

_  
Edit (05/01/2017): As you might have noticed, I have a plan for a sequel, called "Darker than Night" but to be honest, I am no longer sure, if I will find the motivation to start another time consuming project in the near future. I am a slow writer and in English my writing is even slower. Though I still would love to tell this story, I am aware that the Bleach and especially the UlquiHime part of the fandom is shrinking like the reader's motivation to write reviews. So I will make no promises ..._

 

[ ](https://ko-fi.com/A056M8T)


End file.
